Kallura One-Shots
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: Just a bunch of Kallura one-shots! Some are fluffy, some are angsty, some might be a little smutty or a mix of stuff! Each one will be tagged accordingly. I hope you all enjoy! New update: Kallura Family Campfire (Kallura Positivity Day): The Altean Royal family is on vacation at Keith's shack on Earth and he sets up a campfire for them at night.
1. Midnight Escape (FluffAngst)

"How many diplomats are we meeting with today Coran?" Allura asks as they walk down the hall of the castle to the dining hall where the leaders of some planets were waiting to discuss possibly joining the coalition.

"Only three today. But tomorrow you are meeting with ten." Coran says and Allura's eyes widened.

"Ten!" She exclaims. "Coran that's far too many! I-I don't think I can handle-"

"Yes you can." Coran says. "I have faith in you." He opens up the doors and the meeting with the three that were there today begins.

Keith was exhausted when he returned from the blades. The frequency of the missions had been slowing down lately so they let him go back to Voltron. As if he didn't already have enough stress with being the leader of Voltron, now he was trying to balance that with his Marmora training! He thought things would be easier with Shiro back but...now it seemed like it only made things worse. He felt like he was being pulled apart by two different forces. As he took off his jacket and collapsed on the bed in his room he let out a loud sigh of relief and closed his eyes, his bangs covering them a bit and tickling his forehead.

He relished in these peaceful moments. It was moments like these where he didn't have to think too much. There wasn't anything to be scared about, no need to worry. A few ticks when the future could be forgotten, all of the uncertainty and fear gone. Keith couldn't remember a time when he felt like this. Then suddenly he started to. He thought about his past and remembered how he used to have moments like these when he rode around the desert on his old bike. His bike...He hadn't thought about it in awhile. He was upset at first after he joined Voltron and realized he had left his bike on Earth and might not see it for some time. He had worked so hard to build that thing and now he would probably never get to use it again! But then he remembered something...He had another bike on the castle. The lions came with them. Red was the fastest lion so he obviously assumed that bike would be the fastest but he hadn't gotten a chance to test out Black's yet... He smiled and got up and made his way down to the hangar.

Allura groaned and buried her face in her hands. She had written out notes and was rehearsing responses and questions to ask these diplomats but she just couldn't seem to wrap her head around how to address ten people in a diplomatic manner all at once!

"What has Coran done to me?" She asks the mice who were giving her looks of concern. "I appreciate his support and confidence in me, it greatly helps me handle tasks such as these but I fear that this time he's given me more than I can handle." She sighs.

The mice climb onto her lap and onto her shoulders, trying to comfort her. She smiles, grateful for their efforts. Suddenly her ears perk up. Someone was walking down the hall stealthily. The mice listened too and one of them squeaked excitedly.

"You hear it too?" Allura asks the mouse and he jumps off her lap and runs over to a vent and crawls in it. He comes back and squeaks on the ground and bounces excitedly.

"Who is it? Has someone snuck on board?" She asks in a concerned tone. The mouse shakes his head no. "Is it one of the paladins? What would they be doing sneaking about? It's after curfew. They should be getting ready for bed." The mouse nods yes. "It is one of them! Who is it?"

The mouse holds his tail and makes it stiff and jabs and swings it like a sword. Then he fluffs up the hair on top of his head and makes and frowning face and growls.

"Keith?" Allura asks and the mouse nods.

She giggles from the mouse's imitation of the paladin. Her heart warmed at the mention of him. She had missed him lately. When he was on the team they hadn't been particularly close but...ever since they had that adventure when they left in the escape pod together she had started to feel something inside of her draw her to him. And whenever he left to train her spirits were dampened by his absence. She wasn't sure what it was, but her father always taught her to follow her heart. So perhaps she should try that tonight.

"Perhaps I should see what he's up to." She declares to the mice. "It is past curfew after all. He wouldn't be sneaking about if it wasn't for something important." And with that she got up and left her room to follow Keith.

With a grunt Keith pulled the hover-bike out of the black lion. He let out a low whistle and ran his hand over the seat. This alien technology was truly incredible. He tentatively gripped the handle of the bike and then swung his leg over the side. He felt a warmth spread through his chest. He missed this.

"Going for a ride?" He jumps and falls right off the bike when he hears Allura ask him that question.

The mice crowded around his head and crawled on his chest, checking for injuries. He gently brushed them off and stood up to stand in front of Allura.

"Yeah. I mean we've landed the castle on a planet. It's been awhile since I could just go outside for some fresh air and I finally have a break from the blades... I figured I should try to go for a ride. Just to relax you know." He explains. She smiles.

"That sounds lovely. You have been so busy lately. You deserve to have some time to relax. I only fear that Coran will bring his wrath upon you for sneaking out past curfew." Allura says and the two paladins giggle.

"I've faced worse wrath from my teachers at the Garrison. I think I can handle whatever Coran decides to throw at me." Keith says and sits on his bike. "What about you?" She looks confused.

"Me? I'm not sure what you're asking?" She asks.

"Well you decided to follow me out here." Keith says. "So technically you're sneaking out too now."

The princess's cheeks flushed. She had been too focused on what Keith could be up to. She hadn't even considered the possibility of possibly getting herself in trouble as well.

"Oh my! I should get back to my room-" She says and turns to leave. But something stops her. A tug at her heart. "Or..." Keith perked up and met her gaze as she turned to him. "I could come with you?" She suggests.

The mice squeak in surprise and Keith's eyebrows raise and his cheeks flush.

"You want to come with me?" He asks.

"Yes." She says confidently. "I have been rather stressed lately and I have never gone on a ride on one of these simply for fun." She comes over to stand in front of the bike, looking down at him sitting on it. "I'm rather curious about the experience, and if I'm bound to face Coran's wrath anyway it might as well be for something fun...Would you mind if I tagged along?" She asks.

Her heart was pounding. But that didn't shock her. What shocked her more was the fact that she heard Keith's heart pounding as well. Then he smiled.

"Hop on princess." He says and gestures for her to get on behind him.

The mice squeak in excitement amongst themselves as they watch Allura mount the bike behind Keith.

"What should I hold onto?" She asks.

"Well this thing doesn't have a second set of handlebars so I think you'll just have to hold onto my waist to keep you stable." Keith explains.

"Okay. I can do that." Allura says and blushes as she wraps her hands around Keith's waist.

She blushed from how firm it was, and she felt her face heat up. She also found the warmth of his body very inviting. Little did she know she was making the paladin flush as red as his former lion from her proximity to him.

"Alright now hold on tight!" He says and they take off out of the castle and into the wilderness of the planet, leaving the mice behind.

The motor of the bike purred as Keith raced them through the woods. His adrenaline was pumping from the thrill of speeding out of the woods and onto a beach, kicking up sand behind him as he effortlessly steered the bike across the sand. He was happy. He felt at home. Until he felt himself nearly choke as a strong arm wrapped around his neck and waist and Kallura scream.

"Keith slow down! You're going too fast through the woods we're going to crash!" She wails. Her face was buried in his shoulder, she couldn't see that they had left the woods.

"We're not in the woods anymore!" Keith chokes. "Please loosen your grip you're choking me!"

She immediately loosens her grip and rewraps her arms around his waist.

"Oh! My apologies..." She says and blushes.

Then she realizes where they are and gasps.

"Oh my..." She says as she looks around.

It was beautiful. A pale moon shone brightly on the shore, and the stars glowed so brightly she could see them sparkling on the sea. She took a moment to calm her rapidly beating heart and relish in the feeling of the sea breeze blowing on her face and through her hair.

"Oh Keith it's beautiful out here." She says and rests her chin on his shoulder. "It's absolutely breathtaking." She sighs in awe.

"Yeah it is pretty amazing." Keith agrees and looks around.

"Go faster!" Allura begs and Keith smirks and the motor roars and they speed forward even more and the princess squeals in delight.

"You like this?" Keith yells back.

"I love it! I feel so free!" She yells and hangs onto him tighter. "How far do you think this beach goes?" Allura asks.

"I don't know. It could go on for the entire planet." Keith proposes. "But we'd probably run out of power on this bike before then...Wait a minute..." He pales when he feels the bike start to slow down and Allura looks confused.

"Keith...why are we slowing down?" She asks.

"Probably because we're out of power..." Keith says and the bike comes to a stop.

"Is this because you pushed the bike at full speed for this entire ride?" Allura asks.

"Oops." Keith says and attempts to give her an apologetic smile.

Allura wanted to be mad at him. But she was a bit thrown off by how he was trying to make her smile. With how stressed he was lately she had rarely seen his lovely smile. She doubted he smiled at all when he was with the blades. He dismounts the bike and goes around to the back of it. She swivels around on it to watch him. He opens up the back and inspects it.

"Can you come read some of this stuff to me?" He asks her.

She gets off of the bike and shivers as a breeze blows by. She was only in her thin nightgown, and without Keith's warmth and the warmth of the bike under her she was left to the mercy of the cold ocean breeze. She goes over to Keith and looks under the bike to read the labels on the machinery.

"It looks like there's an ability to recharge the battery." Allura notices.

"Sweet." Keith says and takes off his jacket. Allura blushes as he places it on her shoulders.

"Why did you give me your jacket?" She asks and gently tugs the opposite ends to the center of her chest so it fit more snuggly on her shoulders.

"You seemed cold." Keith says and studies the machinery. "Besides it's bad to wear long sleeves when working with machinery. Easy to get your arm caught in stuff." He says. "Can you read out the labels to me and I'll set up the bike to recharge?"

"Of course." Allura says. "You know how to fix this?"

"Yeah. I work with bikes a lot. I made my own back on Earth actually out of a bunch of scrap metal I found in a junkyard." Keith explains.

"Oh my..." Allura says and smiles. "That's incredible! I'll have to tell Coran to find you some material for you to make another one that can go as fast as you like without the battery burning out..." Keith laughed.

She reads out the labels to him and Keith worked his magic on the bike to set up the battery charger. Allura was impressed with how quickly he was able to set it up.

"All set." Keith says and closes the hood and wipes his greasy hands together. "It'll light up when it's done charging." He explains.

"How long will that take?" Allura asks.

"I'm not sure." Keith says and runs his hand through his hair. "Could take awhile."

"I suppose we should get comfy then." Allura says and gracefully sits down beside the bike, her back resting against it and she snuggles into the warmth of Keith's jacket.

Some time passes and she notices Keith is not going to sit near her. He's just leaning against the other side of the bike looking out over the ocean. The princess was disappointed to say the least. She was hoping that being stranded out here would at least give her and Keith a chance to talk. But yet he still seemed to be avoiding her. Why?

"Keith..." She calls softly and he turns to her. "Why don't you sit down with me?"

"I thought you might be mad at me." He says.

"Mad at you?" She almost laughs. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes I have." Keith says. "I shouldn't have been going full speed on the bike and burnt out the battery. It's my fault we're stranded out here. And I know you guys have been annoyed that I've been switching back and forth between you and the blades. I've been holding you all back from forming Voltron. All of you are probably pissed at me."

"Keith come over here." Allura demands.

Keith sensed the authority in her voice and instantly he came over to her and sits on his knees in front of her, obediently. He may be the leader of Voltron, but in his mind she was definitely higher ranked than him. And that meant he was way out of her league. He bowed his head in shame. She seemed upset with him. He braced himself for the rejection that was to come. She took his hands instead and it took everything in him not to cry right there. When he looked up at her and saw her smile at him he didn't know what to think. He tried to pull his greasy hands back. They were dirty, filthy, and she was a princess, too pure to be tainted by him.

"No one hates you Keith." Allura says and gives his hands a gentle squeeze to keep his hands in place. "Everyone on this team cares about you and wants to see you do well with the blades and as a leader. It's just been hard for us to be able to deal with your absence is all..."

"You miss me?" He asks, a slight crack in his voice.

"Yes." Allura says. "Terribly. Voltron is nothing without you."

"Once Shiro regains his bond with-"

"It's not because we don't have a black lion when you're gone Keith." Allura tells him. "It's because we don't have you. Paladin or not you are a vital part of this team and when you're not here and out on those dangerous missions without us there to help you..." She starts to cry. "And the castle feels so empty without you and I can just hear everyone's hearts drop when you leave and-" He cut her off by hugging her tight. She sobbed softly and hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder.

Keith felt incredibly guilty. Because of him Allura was crying.

"I know it's hard." She says, regaining some of her composure but staying in his arms. "And I will support you with whatever you decide to do. I'm facing my own struggles too with this meeting Coran set up for me tomorrow and I'm not even sure if I can talk to ten diplomats and-"

"Allura." Keith said firmly. Now he was the authoritative one. "You are capable of doing this. You are able to persuade the paladins to fight, to inspire them to never give up. You can do anything. And right now the coalition needs you to persuade a lot of planets to join in our fight. You have the power to move the hearts of people."

"I wouldn't say that I can change hearts-" Allura starts.

"You changed mine." Keith says and gently brings her hand up to cover his left pec, over where his heart was. She spread her fingers out over his chest on the material of his shirt. "Before I met you, Shiro was the only other person who could get through to me. Stop my self-loathing. But then I thought he was dead, and that I should be alone forever. And then he came back, and I met up with Lance, Pidge and Hunk and then we found you and Coran. And suddenly my walls started to come down. And princess, you've broken down the most. I miss all of you when I leave. But I miss you the most. In some way or another you always come back to my mind. And I'm scared of what that means, because I know that I don't deserve to even be in your presence much less deserving of even a piece of your heart-"

His eyes went wide when he felt Allura press her lips to his. She pulled back and he stared at her.

"You have it." She tells him. "You've had it for awhile now. Never say you are undeserving of me Keith Kogane you are more deserving than anyone I've ever met. You have grown so much since we met. You've gotten stronger. And along the way I think I may be falling for you too-"

Keith lunged forward and kissed her again, hungrier this time. He had to be sure what he was hearing was real. That she was real, that this wasn't all some dream and he would wake up in his room on the castle, with the blades or even worse back on Earth. Eventually he let go to breathe and Allura rested her head on his chest.

"Don't ever think you're worthless. Because to me you are worth so much more than you could ever possibly imagine." Allura says.

"Thank you Allura." Keith says and places a kiss to the top of her head.

The bike whirred to life.

"Looks like we can go back to the castle now." Keith says.

"No." Allura says and holds him tighter. "I don't want to go back. Because once we go back you'll have to go back to the blades and I'll have to reassume my responsibilities as a princess and a paladin. I just want to stay here with you a bit longer. Here, where we're both just people with no responsibilities. I want to be that for a few more ticks. Please."

"As you wish." Keith says and snuggles her close and they both just rest there under the moonlight listening to the waves crashing against the sand.

When they returned to the castle Allura was fast asleep. Keith didn't want to wake her The mice squeaked around him excitedly as he carried the princess bridal style back to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. He watched her peaceful sleeping face and gently stole another kiss from her lips. "Goodnight princess. Knock 'em dead tomorrow." He says before leaving the room and coming face to face with Coran.

"Now just what do you think you were doing in the princess's room past curfew young man!?" Coran exclaims at the paladin and he only smirks and shakes his head.


	2. Unconditionally (Angstlightsmut)

**Warning:** Slight intense make out in this fic!

A/N: Based off of the song _Unconditionally_ by Katy Perry

Keith knew why he was heading to Allura's room before meeting with the others. They all knew that he had tried to kill himself to save them. And although that was a bold sacrifice to attempt to make, he wasn't sure if he should feel glad or upset by the fact that Lotor saved him. Before he knew it he had reached her doors and they slid open to let him in. He held his head down, staring at the floor. Suddenly he was slammed against the wall and Allura was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Keith! Oh Keith thank goodness you're alright! I was so scared I thought I would never see you again!" She wailed and Keith was in complete shock.

He had never seen the princess in such distraught. Was she really that upset over almost losing him? She couldn't say anything. She just stared at him and hugged him again, sobbing even harder. Tears started to form in Keith's eyes as well. He buried his face into her shoulder and relished in the soft feeling of her hair and her slender figure in his arms. And he started to cry himself when he realized how close he was to never being able to hold her again.

"Why?" She asks after calming down. "Why would you try to do something like that?"

"Because I'm not needed." Keith says. "We have five paladins, I'm just an ordinary foot soldier in the eyes of the blades. Besides, it's not like I have anyone that loves me or something like that." Allura pulled back to look at him. Her dazzling blue eyes had some emotion he couldn't put his finger on in them. "Allura? What is it?"

He almost died...Allura thinks to herself. This was her wake up call. Keith could have died without her telling him...

"Oh Keith..." She says and kisses him.

Keith pulls back from her and looks away.

"Allura please." He says, tears streaming down his face. "Don't just do that because you think I'm going to try to kill myself again. Knowing that you don't really mean it would just make me feel worse than if you did."

"What do you mean? Do you not want me to love you?" Allura asks and takes his hands. "Because Keith I do. I love you."

"I love you too." Keith admits, his bottom lip trembling and tears streamed down his face. "But we can't be together. You can't possibly love someone like me. I just tried to kill myself for nothing Allura I'm a freaking mess! You deserve someone who doesn't have anger issues, or issues in general. I'm just carrying too much baggage."

Allura stayed silent, then very quietly started to sing.

 _Oh no, did I get too close oh?_  
 _Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

It was an old song that she had heard her mother sing to her father when he was feeling stressed and feeling worthless. And right now Keith needed that more than ever.

 _All your insecurities_  
 _All the dirty laundry_  
 _Never made me blink one time_  
 _Unconditional, unconditionally_  
 _I will love you unconditionally_

She looked into Keith's eyes and he started to cry again and he closed his eyes and looked away from her but he was gripping her hands tightly.

 _There is no fear now_  
 _Let go and just be free_  
 _I will love you unconditionally_

Then he tried to turn away and leave but Allura held him firm.

 _Come just as you are to me_  
 _Don't need apologies_  
 _Know that you are all worthy_

He came closer to her and rested his forehead on hers, crossing their noses. His hand gently cupped her cheek.

 _I'll take your bad days with your good_  
 _Walk through this storm I would_  
 _I'd do it all because I love you, I love you_

"I love you." Keith says and then kisses her passionately.

She holds onto him tight and kisses him back, singing in-between the breaths they take. As they both let go of their fears about this war and their feelings and just accepted each other's love.

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_  
 _I will love you unconditionally_  
 _There is no fear now_  
 _Let go and just be free_  
 _I will love you unconditionally_

Keith pinned her against the wall and let his tongue invade her mouth. (Allura has stopped singing btw these are just lyrics I wanted to add for specific moments)

 _So open up your heart and just let it begin_

Keith gripped her hips and pressed his body flushed against hers as he devoured her mouth.

 _Open up your heart, and just let it begin_

She ran her hands through his dark locks and gripped them tightly, making him moan into her and dig into her waist with his calloused hands and allowed them to trace her smooth, perfect figure.

 _Open up your heart, and just let it begin_  
 _Open up your heart_

They both finally pulled away from each other out of exhaustion and Keith rested his forehead against Allura's. His bangs tickling her dark skin and she smiled softly at the feeling. Then she sang again softly.

 _Acceptance is the key to be_  
 _To be truly free_  
 _Will you do the same for me?_

"For you, I will love you unconditionally." Keith says and the two of them share another passionate kiss. (Again Allura isn't singing these next parts).

 _Unconditional, unconditionally_  
 _I will love you unconditionally_  
 _And there is no fear now_  
 _Let go and just be free_  
 _'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

Keith left the blades of Marmora and rejoined Voltron.

 _I will love you_

They won the fight against the Galra Empire.

 _I will love you_

And the wedding bells rang as Keith and Allura exchanged vows to each other, and they lived happily ever after.

 _I will love you unconditionally_


	3. Something Sparkly (Fluff)

**A/N:** Here's some fluffy Kallura! This takes place during that mall episode! It's been about two weeks since I saw it for the first time and I don't remember if Allura did get something sparkly...So I thought it would be cute to write about Keith getting her something!

 _"But I would really love something sparkly!"_ Keith hears Allura say in his mind as he walks by a few shops in the mall. So Allura wanted something sparkly? He chuckled and smiled a bit at the thought. Although Allura didn't entirely fit the classic princess trope he had grown up reading about in storybooks, there were some things about her that matched the stereotype. Liking sparkly things. Although he was sure it probably wasn't specific to just princesses. Most girls liked sparkly things. He thought for a minute and wondered if anyone was actually going to get her something sparkly. Hunk and Lance would probably forget the minute they saw something cool to buy. He could trust Pidge to remember but she'd probably be more focused on finding the scaultrite like Coran. That only left one option.

"I guess I'm the one getting Allura something sparkly." Keith says casually, although on the inside he got butterflies in his stomach.

"Hmm..." Keith says and looks curiously at some little statuettes of mice he found. They had glitter on them that made them sparkle. "But she already has real mice. She probably wouldn't have any use for this."

He did this for awhile. Walking around the mall and looking for anything sparkly to give to Allura. But nothing seemed right. At one point he found a bedazzled hand bag that sparkled all over.

"Well it's definitely sparkly." Keith says and smiles a bit and looks over to the register to buy it. Then an alien stopped him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She asks. She had magenta skin and long orange hair but her tone of voice and actions resembled a sassy black lady from Earth.

"Uh...getting this for-" She cuts him off.

"Nuh uh boy you are not getting that gaudy garbage for your girlfriend." She tells him. He looked at the bag and could understand what she was saying.

"She's not my-" Keith tried to explain but she cut him off.

"It don't matter. No girl is gonna like you after you give her that." The alien tells him.

"I guess you're right. I'm clueless when it comes to shopping." He says in a deflated tone.

"Clearly." The alien says and Keith frowned and growled a bit before changing his expression back to a neutral one. He didn't want to start a fight in the mall and get kicked out unless he had to. "What's your girl like?" The alien asks.

"Well she's a girl." Keith says. The alien arches her eyebrow.

"I think we've established that, now go on." She says. Keith sighed.

"She's strong. In both mind and body." He adds and smiles. "But she's also very kind, and caring. She can be gentle and ruthless when she needs to be. And she's beautiful and elegant, poised, but she still has a few quirks that are adorable and she's funny and smart...she's just..." He smiles and looks at the ground. "She's like something out of a fantasy. I can't believe a girl like her exists because she's perfect. No girl could be that amazing in real life. But somehow she is, to me anyway."

"Awwwww." All the aliens around him say and he glares at them all and they quickly turn back to their shopping.

"Oh boy this is true love we're talking about right here!" The alien exclaims and Keith's face matched his jacket. "You know what you need to get her? Some bling! Get her a bracelet, some earrings or even better lock her down by putting a ring on it!" She says and holds out her hand to Keith to show him the gem on her ring.

"Thank you." Keith says, nervously pushing her hand back. "But she's kind of rich. I bet she already has all the jewelry she'll ever need and then some."

"She may have a lot of bling but the thing is she doesn't have anything from you." The alien tells Keith. "It's not about the gems it's about the sentiment. Each piece of jewelry or fashion someone has holds a memory. Whether that be what they did in the store that day, or where they got something, and in your case, who they got it from. You got to find something that tells her how you feel. That's the perfect gift." She says and Keith smiles.

"Thank you, again." He says and puts the bag down. "I'm going to go get her some jewelry." He says then leaves.

"Wow. A guy that listens to women." An alien next to the one that helped Keith says. "Luna how do you find these boys I've got to know!"

"I guess I'm just a lucky girl." Luna says. "But the girl that jacket boy's crushing on is probably the luckiest girl in the universe now since she's got a good man like that falling for her."

Keith found a jewelry store and looked around inside.

"Wow. Everything here is sparkly." He notices and inspects some of the pieces.

He looks around at them. There were bracelets with a bunch of gemstones but none of them really stood out. There was nothing that said: Allura. The bracelets weren't working out and he definitely didn't want to get her a ring. That would definitely give her the wrong idea. Then he noticed a necklace and went over to it.

Keith looked at the necklace and immediately knew this was the one. It was beautiful. The chain was a pure silver and the pendant was five prism shaped gems arranged to form a star shape, and it glittered in every angle the light hit it on. Definitely sparkly enough. It was simple, elegant, and undeniably beautiful. It fit Allura perfectly. The only issue now was how he was going to pay for it.

"Getting that for your girlfriend?" The store owner asks, walking up beside Keith.

The store owner was an old grey alien. He had three arms on each side of his body and his face was a bit squarish with a white beard. At the suggestion that Allura could be his girlfriend Keith's face turned bright red and normally he would get quite defensive in a situation like this. But for some reason this time he didn't.

"Well she's a girl...and she's my friend...but we're not together like that..." He says and blushes, looking away from the store keeper.

He smiled. Keith's reaction to the question said it all.

"So uh how much is it?" Keith asks.

"Thirteen hundred GAC." The guy says. "How much have you got?"

"Uhhh..." Keith feels around in his pockets. "I don't have any GAC but..." He opens one of the bags he has on his belt. "Can you trade this for it?"

"What is it?" The alien asks. He was holding the keys to Keith's bike.

"Something really special to me, from Earth." Keith says.

"Well this probably isn't worth the GAC but I know an alien in this store that I could pawn this off to for a lot of it, and you seem like a nice guy so I'll accept the trade."

"Thanks!" Keith says.

He left the store carrying the necklace in a small pink bag.

"Keith?" Lance asks and looks confused.

The red paladin turns and faces Lance, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Why did you buy something from a jewelry store?" Lance asks him. "Did you get your ear pierced or something?" Lance says and appears beside Keith, tugging on his ear. Keith knocks him away and looks at the bag.

"I got Allura something." Keith says simply.

"Oh yeah she did say she wanted something sparkly-Wait a minute!" Lance exclaims "You can't get her something!"

"Why not?" Keith asks in an unamused tone.

"Because I'm supposed to be the one to get her something! I'm the one that offered." Lance pouts.

"Yeah but you didn't did you?" Keith asks.

"Well...no..." He says. "But still I have to get her something! She's supposed to fall in love with me! And I've already got to make up for lost time because you went out in that space pod with her-"

"Oh my God Lance nothing happened in that pod!" Keith argues.

"Uh huh. Sure nothing happened." Lance says.

"You're an idiot." Keith says and turns and starts walking away.

Suddenly Lance jumped on his back and wrestled him to the ground.

"What the hell Lance!" Keith yelled.

"I can't let you give that to Allura and have her fall in love with you!" Lance exclaims.

"You're crazy get off!" Keith yells back and pushes Lance off with a grunt and runs off. Lance chases him.

The two of them jumped over trashcans, passed by shoppers and basically did a whole bunch of parkour. Keith turned to run down an aisle then stopped when he reached a balcony.

"Ha!" Lance says from the entrance to the aisle. "End of the line mullet! I've got you now!"

Lance charged Keith but the boy merely smirked and stepped out of the way and Lance tripped and screamed as he fell over the balcony and landed safely onto some mattresses that were for sale. He rubbed his head and noticed a sparkly handbag in a store across from where he had landed. Keith on the other hand decided to go on another mission to find out more about his blade.

Everyone was exhausted when they came back to the castle. Allura's hair looked...interesting but they understood the mice were just trying to keep her company. Truth be told Keith felt bad about leaving Allura all alone on the ship.

"Oh Allura..." Lance says and gives her a flirty smirk. "I got you a present from the mall."

"Oh Lance!" Allura exclaims. "That's so sweet you-" She sees what he got her and her smile falls briefly but she puts it back on to not be rude. "Shouldn't have..."

"You said you wanted something sparkly." Lance says and hands her the bedazzled handbag that Keith almost got her.

"Well it's certainly sparkly." Allura says and smiles at it. "Thank you Lance. This was very sweet of you."

Meanwhile, Keith hid the necklace in one of his side pouches. Lance already gave her a gift. She probably wouldn't want his.

Later on that afternoon he sat in his room looking at his blade when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw it was Allura.

"Princess?" Keith asks, surprised that Allura had come to see him. "Why did you come down here?"

"Well I suggested to the paladins and Shiro agrees that before we meet with the Blade of Marmora we should all have some more training and-What's that?" Allura asks and looks at the bag on Keith's bed.

"Oh it's nothing just-" Keith jumps across the room and grabs it, hiding it behind his back. She arches an eyebrow. "Just a uh new black shirt." He lies and blushes.

"In that tiny bag?" She interrogates.

"It's a crop top." He says and his face turns as red as his lion and he winces.

"Oh..." Allura says and blushes.

She had learned what a crop top was from Lance a few days ago when she questioned him about Earth fashion.

"It's a...loner emo thing-" He rambles.

Suddenly Keith yelps when a mouse crawls up his pants and he drops the bag, allowing another mouse to climb inside and fish the necklace out of the bag. He held it up triumphantly and the princess's eyes lit up.

"Keith...is that for-" Allura starts.

"Yeah I got you a necklace." Keith says shyly.

"Why didn't you want to give it to me?" She asks.

"Because Lance got you something a lot better so I thought you wouldn't-" He gasped when she hugged him tight. He just stood there like an idiot.

"Oh Keith it's gorgeous!" She says and pulls back to face him. "Lance's gift was far too gaudy for my taste to be honest, and it looked like he just got it for me as an attempt to flirt with me." she says and all the mice sigh and she rolls her eyes. "But yours is different..." she notices and picks it up from the mouse on the ground. "It matches my earrings. And it sparkles in the perfect way!" She exclaims.

"Just like your eyes." He says then his eyes widen and he blushes when he realizes what he just said.

All the mice squeaked in surprise and Keith looked like a deer in headlights. He wanted to turn and run out of the room but he couldn't, he was frozen. A faint blush rose onto Allura's cheeks under her Altean markings.

"Thank you Keith..." She says and looks away from him, a small smile on her features. "Would you care to...um..." she looks down at the necklace. "Put it on me?" She suggests and the boy smiled.

"It'd be my honor princess." He says and takes the necklace from her and goes to stand behind her.

Gently he placed his arms over her head and lowered the pendent to rest on her chest. She moved her hair out of the way and he fastened it, blushing as his hands made contact with her warm skin.

"It's perfect. It twinkles almost like a star." She says and turns her head to look at him.

He was still right behind her. They were incredibly close.

"Like the ones we got lost in together when we left in the pod. Remember?" He asks and she smiles at him.

"I remember." She says. "I'll never forget." Keith's heart started racing.

They both stayed silent for the longest time. Then slowly he started leaning down towards her mouth, getting closer and closer and she was leaning up to meet him. The mice all watched in anticipation. Then they heard a loud beep over the intercom of the ship and jumped apart.

"Everyone please come up to the deck for an important team briefing!" Coran shouts.

"We should go." Allura stutters and regains her composure and moves to stand by the door.

"Uh yeah of course." Keith says with a nervous laugh. "After you." He gestures for her to leave and she goes out the door and he follows her.


	4. I Won't Say I'm in Love (Fluff)

Keith and Allura managed to get away from the rest of the team for a minute as they wandered through the gardens on a planet they were visiting. Personally the princess didn't know why she wanted to be alone with Keith but something in her heart drew her to ask him for a moment in private where they could talk amongst themselves. So here she was, out in the gardens all alone with Keith in the gown she wore when they first met, about to beg Keith to come back to the team.

"Please come back to us Keith." Allura begs as they find a bench to sit at amongst the flowers. "The whole team misses you and I'm sure you're doing valuable work with the blades but we really need you back here with the team, with your family."

"I know Allura, and I miss you every day..." Allura's heart pounded when Keith looked directly at her when he said that.

All the mice who had been secretly following them took notice and chattered amongst themselves. Allura blushed and Keith's cheeks were a bit rosy as well. He coughed to bring the attention back to the matter at hand and he gently took Allura's hands in his own.

"But you all have pilots for the lions now. I wouldn't be much use to you back with the team if I couldn't pilot a lion. And I know you're going to say that it doesn't matter if I'm a pilot or not but it does. I could be doing more work with the blades and be more useful to them than I would be with Voltron. I'm sorry Allura but I just don't think my place is with the team at the moment." He says and notices her deflated look.

He looks next to him and notices some flowers growing next to him that looked like juniberries. At least how Allura had described them.

"Hey Allura, aren't these flowers-" He starts but Allura's excitement cuts him off.

"Yes! Oh yes Keith they are juniberries!" She exclaims and plucks one, sniffing the bloom and sighing in contentment. "I had no idea they still grew."

"Looks like somehow they always manage to come back to you." Keith notices. "You're sure there isn't any other reason you want me to come back to the team?" He asks and Allura shakes her head.

"No. I'm just worried about you that's all." Allura says, looking away to hide her flustered expression.

Suddenly Allura gasped softly when Keith gently placed one of the flowers in her hair.

"Then at least accept this as a token of our promise. You don't have to worry about me. I will come back to you Allura." Keith says sincerely before giving her hand one last squeeze then gets up and leaves the princess sitting on the marble bench alone.

Allura sighed and took the flower from her hair and held it in her hands. She thought about how sweet it was that Keith would give her a flower, and let it have such meaning behind it. How he promised her he would come back...for her! Oh those words ignited a flame in her heart! She laid down on the bench and sighed.

"Oh what's the matter with me!" She exclaims and looks at the flower. "You'd think a girl would learn..." She took a deep breath and stood as she began to sing "If there's a prize for rotten judgement. I guess I've already won that." She says, thinking about her past 10,000 years ago with Lotor. "No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there. Done that!" She says and turns on her heel, nose in the air and walks down the path.

But the mice come trotting out behind her and through their telepathic connection communicate with her. Allura looks down at them as they appear before her feet and start to sing.

"Who d'you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you." Allura started to catch onto what they were saying and tried to move away.

"Oh nooo!" Allura sings but they run in front of her and continue

"Girl you can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling. Who you thinking of." They say and point their tails up to a poster of the team and point it at Keith's picture, where he stood with his helmet off, a handsome smirk on his face and his raven locks almost billowing in the wind as the rest of the team stood in similar poses around him.

"Ooohhh, no chance no way I won't say it, no no." Allura says determinedly and crosses her arms across her chest. The mice crawl onto her shoulders.

"You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh." The mice sing

"It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love." Allura explains and walks up to the poster and runs her hand along Keith's picture, leaning up against it and staring at it dreamily.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out." She thought of how they traveled in that space pod together and how the thought of it now made her heart pound.

"My head is screaming 'Get a grip girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!'" She says and turns away from the poster and walks away from it.

"Girl you can't deny it, who you are is how you're feeling, baby we're not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling." The mice sing.

"Oh nooo!" Allura exclaims and holds her head, feeling herself start to give into these feelings.

"Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad." The mice each say as they line up on a small ledge in front of her.

"No chance no way I won't say it, no no." Allura declares, although her blush says different.

"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love." A mouse says noticing how she was smiling at her reflection in a fountain when she noticed the flower Keith put in her hair.

"This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love." Allura says and does a little twirl around the fountain in the garden.

"We'll do it until you admit you're in love." The mice threaten.

"You're way off base I won't say it!" Allura tells them seriously. "Get off my case I won't say it!"

"Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love." The mice tell her as Allura sits down on the lip of the fountain and looks at a banner showing Keith looking proud, wielding his bayard, just the sight of it now making her heart do a somersault.

"Ooohh ooh, at least out loud I won't say I'm in love." She says as she gently takes the flower out of her hair and admires it before laying back on the bench.

"Sha la la la la ahhhh..." The mice sing and lay down on the bench with Allura.


	5. Proud Parents (Fluff)

"Stay still sweetheart please stop fidgeting." Allura coos.

A little girl with light brown skin, lighter than Allura's, with purple Altean markings and crystal blue eyes that matched Allura's with raven hair that went down to her waist styled to match Allura's sat in a corner of the dressing room feeding cheese to the mice while Allura was trying to get Keith into his clothes. (Clothes based off of this fanart)

"It's hard to do when the thing is so tight." Keith whines and groans as Allura fastens another button on his tunic. "I can barely breathe!"

"Then I'll try to have a bigger one made for you for next time but for now do you think you can manage to bear this a bit longer for me dear?" She asks sweetly.

"For you I can put up with anything." Keith says honestly and places a gentle kiss to his wife's lips. Allura giggled. "What's so funny?"

"It was easier to get our restless little toddler into her dress than it was to get you in your clothes." She says and laughs. Keith growls.

"Well her dress isn't that complicated! It only has those little ribbon ties in the front showing pink fabric underneath it on her chest. And she has short sleeves and her dress is loose from her waist down. At least she can breathe!" Keith explains.

"Keith please mind your temper." Allura begs her husband. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time…"

Keith's mind wandered back to before he and Allura were married and some officials from another planet had insulted her during a diplomatic meeting so Keith beat them up. (Fic for that coming soon ?.)

"I know." Keith groans. "But if any of them mess with you or our little princess I'm gonna-"

"Keith relax. It's just our friends the representatives from the Balmerans, Olkari, and Blades of Marmora. They would not want to harm us." Allura reminds him. "Besides, I want to follow Altean tradition and present our daughter to our allies now that she is able to communicate with people better than she could when she was only a newborn."

"Keef!" Their daughter calls and toddles over to her father and holds onto his leg.

Keith smiled and teared up, remembering the first time she said his name. Her first word. (Another fic about that coming soon as well ?).

"Hey there rascal." He tells her and picks her up in his arms and she places her tiny hands on his chest.

"Keef." She repeats and tugs on his bangs which matched hers.

"Ow." Keith says and swats her hand away. "Why do you insist on doing that all the time?"

Allura came over and placed a small tiara on her forehead. The tiara matched Allura's but was a light purple that matched her daughters' markings.

"There, our little princess. All ready to meet our allies." Allura says and smiles.

Keith wrapped an arm around Allura's waist and pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair.

"Then let's go introduce her to them." Keith says.

The other paladins sat at the table with the officials wearing their armor. Allura had told them that she and Keith were the only ones that had to dress up because they were the parents. Kolivan sat next to Ryner who was representing the Olkari. Shiro and Coran sat on opposite sides of them. Hunk sat next to his fiancé Shay who had come to represent the Balmerans, and to try out some food Hunk had cooked to serve at their wedding. Lance sat next to his wife of two years, Pidge McClain-Holt who was currently busy setting up a program on her laptop.

"Hey you know one day we might be bringing everyone together to have a little party like this for our kids." Lance suggests and smiles at Pidge.

"Yeah if we were gonna have 'em, but we're not." Pidge says.

"Wait you don't want kids?" Lance asks Pidge and he feels his heart jump to his throat.

"No. I'm too busy building stuff and being a paladin to be a parent." Pidge says.

"But Keith and Allura are both paladins and do other stuff too and they manage to have time for their daughter." Lance points out.

"Yeah but they need a lot of help from all of us. Hence the babysitting schedule posted in the lounge." Pidge says and points at it. "We barely have time to raise her, imagine if we had more kids."

"Well…I could take care of them. I don't really do much aside from be a paladin. And kids love me." Lance says.

"Yeah. That's why our resident toddler is always throwing things at you and calling you stupid." Pidge comments.

"She doesn't think I'm stupid she's just imitating Keith!" Lance argues.

Everyone else sitting around them snickers.

"Hey! It's not funny! That sippy cup left a huge bump on my head for a week!" Lance complained.

"Oh yeah that's when the little bugger started to develop her Altean strength." Coran notes and then sniffles. "They grow up so fast."

Suddenly the doors open and the happy family enters. The newcomers smile at the happy family and their child. Pidge pulled up a screen on her wrist and linked it to a camera. It hovered down in front of Keith, Allura and their daughter. Their daughter tilted her head curiously at the camera. Suddenly the family was broadcasted to the entire coalition.

"Allies and esteemed friends my husband and I are broadcasting to you to formally present to you our daughter Lady Keira of Voltron." Allura says proudly and Keira looks at the camera with a confused look on her face and she blinks a few times. Her father chuckles.

"She seems a bit confused." Keith says.

"Hey Keira, say hello to everyone watching you through the camera." Keith instructs his daughter and she looks from her father to the camera and smiles and waves.

"Hewwo." She says cutely. She notices her mother's sparkly hair clip and reaches for it. "Sparkles." She says and reaches for it.

"Awww…" All the aliens watching say.

"Oh don't mess up mommy's hair my little juniberry." Allura says and puts Keira's hands down then turns back to the camera. "We present to you this child as a symbol of hope for the universe. With her begins a new generation free from the shackles of tyranny. Our daughter Keira shall grow to be a strong warrior and leader and fight to protect us all. Thank you for fighting along our side and allowing us a time of peace where we could bring this child into the world." Allura says and looks down at Keira.

"Mama." Keira says and reaches out for Allura.

Allura kisses her head and a mouse climbs from Allura's shoulder into Keira's hands.

"Mousey." Keira says and it squeaks to her. Keira's pointed Altean ears twitch as the mouse squeaks and she giggles.

"Thank you for helping us and I hope you will continue to support us. So that we may look forward to a brighter future for our children." Allura says. "Say goodbye now Keira." Allura coos.

"Bye bye!" Keira says and waves at the camera before it shuts off.

"You know Keith you could have said more." Allura tells her husband.

"Allura you're a much better public speaker than I am. When it comes to politics I think it's best to let you do all the talking." Keith says and places a kiss on her cheek. "That was an incredible speech."

"Thank you my love." Allura says and places her hand on Keith's cheek.

"Plance!" Keira shouts when she sees Lance and Pidge approach them. Keith smirks and Lance frowns at him.

"No it's not Plance." Lance tells the toddler. "It's Pidge and Lance. We're not both named Plance. Now try again." Lance instructs and Keira's big blue eyes go from Lance to Pidge.

Her eyes widen and a smile forms on the girl's face when she sees Pidge and she points at her and Pidge and Lance both gasp in surprise.

"Pid-" She starts to form.

"There you go! Come on little one you're almost there! Use those synapses you've got it! Say Aunty Pidge's name!" Pidge encourages.

"Pid-pid, Pidg-Pidgance!" She exclaims and Lance and Pidge fall on the floor.

Keith lets out a small amused snort from his daughter's antics and smiles. Lance stood back up and stroked his chin.

"Okay then let's try something different." Lance suggests. "Hmm…Oh I've got it! When I say Vol you say tron. Vol-" He points at Keira.

"Voltron." She says softly.

Lance's face falls and he glares at Keith who had a look of smug enjoyment on his face. He turns back to the toddler in Keith's arms.

"No the instruction is in the chant. I say Vol and you say-" Lance starts.

"Voltron!" She cheers and Lance face palms.

He looked up at Keith and sighed.

"You know when your daughter was born and she had Allura's eyes, markings except they're purple and skin tone but a shade lighter I thought that we got lucky and she didn't inherit anything from you aside from your hair. But clearly she's her mother on the outside and you on the-"

"L-l-" Keira stutters and Lance's eyes shine.

"I-is she gonna finally-" Lance hopes.

"Lidge!" She shouts and steam comes out of Lance's ears and Keira laughs and Keith joins in with his daughter.

"Isn't Uncle Lance hilarious when he's mad?" Keith asks his daughter and rubs her nose with his finger.

"I blame you for this." Lance says.

"What? Why? She's a toddler, she can't follow complicated instructions like that." Keith replies.

"It's only complicated to you!" Lance roars. "And now she's got your defective genes, leading to these behaviors. This is why you reproducing was a bad idea!" Lance argues to Keith.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Keith argues. "Keira is as beautiful smart, and strong as Allura, and she annoys the quiznack out of you. There's nothing wrong with her at all."

"I for one think she's adorable." Ryner says and approaches them.

"She's beautiful." Shay comments.

"Yes she is rather cute." Kolivan says and cracks a small smile. "I sense she will grow to be a strong warrior. Just like you Keith."

"I sense the same." Shay says. "She may look like her mother. But on the inside I sense her father's fiery spirit, coupled with her mother's heart. A powerful combination that compliments her parents love." Keith blushed and looked down at his little princess and wondered how it was possible that something so beautiful and precious could come from him.

"Shay and I worked together to create a present for the child." Ryner says and a mobile floats over to them. "She may be a bit old for this now but I figured she may still have some enjoyment from it."

There were crystal figurines of each of the five lions hanging off of each point. In the center was a balmeran crystal with a figurine of a luxite blade and a juniberry (based off batmorphy fan art).

"This mobile is designed to soothe the young princess to sleep when restless nights, sickness or any other distress the toddler may face prevent her from going to sleep." Ryner explains. "May I demonstrate?"

"Sure. It's almost nap time for her anyway." Keith says.

The mobile floats over and hovers above Keira's head. The crystal lights up and the mobile starts to spin around her head. Keira smiled and reached up to try and play with the lions but then suddenly she started to become quieter. Her eyelids grew heavy and she blinked a few times before yawning and resting against her father's chest, her thumb in her mouth before she drifted off to sleep. Shay looked to her left and noticed Hunk drifting off as well. She gently punched his arm to wake him.

"Wow. That will be extremely helpful thank you." Keith says to Ryner.

"Yes. This is the most amazing gift we have ever received. Thank you." Allura says as she comes over to her husband and child to inform them that lunch would be starting.

Keith put his daughter to sleep in a crib in the dining hall and everyone sat down to have lunch together. But little Keira woke up and looked over at the table and then something caught her eye. Kolivan's blade sticking out from it's holster behind his back.

"Ooo." She says and skillfully climbs out of her crib and makes her way quietly over to the table and sneaks up behind Kolivan.

She took the knife from it's holster and then ran off with it. But she did not escape her mother's gaze.

"Oh Keira darling what do you have there?" Allura asks, noticing her daughter had escaped her crib and had something in her hand.

"Knife!" She shouts and holds it up.

"No!" Allura shouts and runs over to her.

"Why does she have a knife?" Shiro asks.

"It appears the little one has taken mine." Kolivan says.

"Kolivan I'm so sorry about that she's only a child-" Keith works on apologizing.

"It's quite alright Keith." Kollivan says. "If anything this only demonstrates her eagerness to start training."

Keira starts to cry as Allura pulls the knife from her small hands.

"Aw look at that Keith she's just like you." Lance comments, causing Keith to frown.

"Shut up Lance." He says and pouts.

Allura takes away the knife and Keira crosses her arms and pouts, her face matching her father's. Keith's face turned bright red as Lance howled with laughter in the seat next to him.

"That was very naughty!" Allura scolds Keira. "Now tell Kolivan you are sorry."

"Sowwy." Keira says and looks at her shoes.

"You are forgiven little one." Kolivan says. "That blade belongs to me but perhaps one day you shall have one of your own if you train hard enough." Keira seemed to understand and her eyes lit up and she looked happy again.

"Another reason why I don't want to have kids." Pidge comments as she comes over to stand near Allura with Lance. "They get into so much trouble. It's not like a computer program where you know exactly what it's going to do. There's a whole range of possibilities and you never know which one you'll get. And to me that's terrifying. And the whole not being able to say my name thing is really-"

"Pidge!" Keira shouts.

"YES! FINALLY!" Pidge cheers then realizes Keira's pointing at Lance. "Are you kidding me!?"

"No I'm not Pidge!" Lance exclaims.

"Lance!" Keira says.

"Yes! That's me!" Lance exclaims then follows the toddler's finger to find her pointing at Pidge.

"Lance!" She exclaims and toddles over to Pidge and hugs her leg.

"Well at least she knows how to say our names now." Pidge says, readjusting her glasses and looking down at the tri-hybrid girl who was desperately trying to say something.

"I-I w-wuv you Lance." She stutters out and everyone gasps.

"Oh my goodness she said her first sentence!" Allura exclaims and tears up.

Pidge was in tears as well as she looked at the little girl clinging to her leg and looking at her with utter adoration in her big blue eyes. Pidge leaned down and hugged Keira.

"Aunty Lance loves you too Keira." She says before releasing the girl to her mother's arms.

Pidge looked up at Lance and Lance looked at her and his heart warmed when he saw the look in her eyes. He knew what that meant. All it took was that hug from Keira and her to say "I love you" to make Pidge reconsider her rejection to having kids with Lance. He smiled at her and teared up too and brought Pidge into his arms and hugged her. He couldn't be happier. Soon he would get to be a father too.

"Oh Keira mommy and daddy are so proud of you!" Allura says and scoops her up and Keith comes to stand beside her, wrapping his arms around both of his girls. "Mommy's sorry she was so cross with you today. I love you so much my little juniberry." She tells her daughter and Keira giggles as Allura rubs her nose against Keira's.

"Daddy loves you too." Keith adds and kisses his daughter on her forehead, his bangs rubbing against his daughter's matching ones.

She grabs some in her hand and yanks on it.

"Ouch!" Keith says.

"Keef!" She cheers.

"You know, she wouldn't be able to do that if you got a haircut." Allura suggests.

"Never happening!" Keith says.

Keith rubs his head then notices Lance come over and rest a hand on his shoulder, looking incredibly smug about something.

"What is it Lance?" Keith groans.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy. She can say my name correctly now but not yours." Lance points out and a vein pops out on Keith's head and he growls at Lance. "And her first sentence is 'I love you Lance.'" Lance adds.

Lance starts to sweat and looks scared when Keith takes out his knife and it turns into a sword in his hand.

"Start running." He warns and Lance runs out of the room, Keith followed shortly after. "I'm not gonna let you live to rub that in my face the rest of my life! You're dead!"

"If you want to kill me you'll have to catch me first!" Lance quips.

"Ugh. Men get upset over the pettiest things." Allura says and looks at Keira playing with her cloak. "Thank goodness you're a girl."

"Quiznack!" Keira says and everyone gasps.

Allura frowned at everyone.

"Who taught her that word!" She demands.

Everyone points at Hunk. Allura growls at him.

"What! It's your fault you let me babysit her while I was having a bad kitchen day!" Hunk retorts and Allura sighs and looks at her daughter.

"You have a lot to learn my little juniberry. But Keith and I will teach you everything you need to know. Don't you worry." Allura says. "You are going to grow to be a mighty leader. I just know it."

"I wuv you mama." Keira says and rests on her mother's chest.

"Mama loves you too Keira." Allura says and kisses her daughter's head.


	6. Into You (Midnight Escape Pt 2) (Smut)

**Warning:** There is smut in this part! If you don't want to read that, don't read this one-shot!

 **A/N:** Based off of _Into You_ by Ariana Grande

Allura happily made her way down the hall to the hangar with a tray of food courtesy of Hunk for Keith who had recently rejoined the team in light of what transpired on Naxzella. Since that event Keith had quit the blades and returned to the team for the time being, for reasons Allura knew where because Lotor had also joined the team and Keith was acting as everyone's personal bodyguard. Especially her. And she knew why. After they had kissed the night of their midnight escape he had confirmed for her how much he cared for her. She suspected he even loved her. Possibly just as much as she loved him.

She could deny her feelings no longer. And she desperately wanted to tell the raven haired paladin how she felt about him. But they could never seem to get a moment alone to do so! Every time she was alone with Keith, before they could say anything someone on the team always swooped in and stopped them from talking about their feelings. But now she finally had the chance to get Keith alone to talk...

She walked into the hangar with her tray and the mice at her feet.

"Keith?" she called out but no reply. "Keith?" She tried again and looked around. "Oh there you are!" She says and rounds the corner behind the Black Lion and sees him hard at work, laying underneath his bike.

Since he had some free time since he wasn't currently piloting a lion, Allura made good on her promise and had Coran get him some materials for him to toy around with and assemble into a working hover bike.

"Allura is that you?" He asks. The clanking of his tools ceases.

"Yes it is. I brought you some lunch." She says. "So if you don't mind coming out and-" Her breath stilled as Keith pulled himself out from under his bike.

He was out of breath and sweaty, probably because it was hot under the machinery. It was a very attractive look on him.

"And what?" He asks.

"And..." Her voice trailed off as he took off his shirt, revealing his surprisingly toned chest beneath it.

She couldn't speak. She had never imagined Keith shirtless before, but now this image would be ingrained in her mind forever. She felt an ache start to form in her core. She was surprised by where her mind was traveling. She had never thought such dirty thoughts about anyone or anything but yet...seeing Keith wipe his greasy hands on his shirt before running them through his dark sweaty locks was doing things to her that no one had ever done before.

 _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_

 _And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_

She recognized this hunger right away, and she wanted it. She wanted him. Badly...Keith let his shirt hang around his neck over his shoulders and looked back at Allura and smirked. He knew exactly why the princess had this expression on her face, and he had actually planned on it. Because he had been watching another Galran hybrid lately...who had his eyes on Allura. And he knew who would be coming by to stop their alone time...and let's just say, he really wanted to get under the ex-prince's skin.

"You okay Allura?" Keith asks in a concerned tone and gets up and walks over to her, standing right in front of her.

"I...I uh..." She stamers then gasps as Keith's hands brush across hers as he takes the tray from her hands and sets it down on the table.

"You seem feverish." He says and lays the back of his hand against her forehead. Allura bit her lip. She felt herself becoming dizzy from his touch. "Maybe you should go back and take a rest, get some sleep-" He gasps as Allura swoons and falls over and he readily catches her in his strong arms. "Allura!" He exclaims and she was now blushing even more and let out a soft gasp herself when she noticed her hands were pressed firmly against his pecs. He looked down and noticed where her hands were and blushed, but slightly smirked. "It's alright Allura..." He tells her in a husky tone. "I don't mind you touching me...feel free to explore as much as you like." There was the spark that set an inferno burning in her core. The mice's jaws dropped to the floor.

 _But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah_  
 _So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey_

She allowed her hand to run down his abdomen and with every trace of his muscles her lust grew. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was starting to be turned on as well.

 _Oh baby, look what you started_  
 _The temperature's rising in here_  
 _Is this gonna happen?_  
 _Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_  
 _Before I make a move_

She bit her lip and started to lean up to Keith, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth, preparing to mold her mouth to his as Keith grasped her waist and-

"What the quiznack is going on in here!" Lotor exclaims and Keith groans and Allura jumps out of his arms and stands stiffly as Lotor storms over.

"None of your business." Keith says sternly and roughly takes a bite out of his sandwich. "Now quit spying on us and get lost." Keith says and everyone in the hangar seems shocked.

"Oooo..." The mice say and hold their paws by their mouths and look at Lotor.

"Get lost? Perhaps you could give me some pointers on that considering you've lost quite a lot...You must be rather good at it." Lotor rebuttals.

"OOOHHH!" The mice squeak and look at Keith.

He immediately frowned at him and clenched his fists.

"Lotor! That was extremely uncalled for! Apologize to Keith this instant!" Allura demands.

"What is uncalled for is you, a princess feeling up this peasant! You are of a much higher status than him, you should not be quiznacking some filthy orphan brat!" Lotor scolds Allura. Keith is about to punch Lotor square in the jaw but Allura beats him to it with a hard slap across his face.

"I'd sooner quiznack him than you." Allura tells Lotor and Keith smirks and Allura triumphantly storms out of the room on her heel. Leaving a fuming Lotor behind.

"What do you have that I don't have?" Lotor asks.

"Human decency." Keith replies and takes a bite of an apple then spits it in Lotor's face before going back to work on his bike.

That night Allura dreamt about her exchange with Keith in the hangar. Except she imagined it going a lot differently in her dream.

She imagined pressing Keith back against his bike and making out with him hard, sticking her tongue in his mouth and shamelessly feeling him down and exploring his body as he had allowed her to do. Their clothes started to be removed. This had to be quick, before the ever vigilant team was aware that they were alone together.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_  
 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_  
 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_  
 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_  
 _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_  
 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

She moaned as she felt Keith's hands feeling her down in her dream.

"Oh Keith...yes..." She breathlessly pants.

"Allura, Allura wake up." She hears and awakes from her dream and gasps loudly as she sees Keith wearing his casual clothes, hovering over her as she lay in her bed, gathering her up in his arms bridal style.

"K-Keith. What's wrong? Are we under attack?" She asks.

"Yes." He answers and she froze. "By time." He says and before she can respond he presses his lips to hers, silencing her. "Come for a ride on my bike with me?" He requests and smiles.

"Another midnight escape with you? Of course." She agrees and giggles as Keith rushes her out of her room and down towards the hangar. She also hoped he didn't question why she was moaning his name in her room when he picked her up.

The two of them get to the hangar and he quickly swings his leg over the bike and sits on it. Allura grasped him by his jacket collar and smashed her lips to his in a deep, breathless kiss. When they finally broke it they were both gasping for air.

"Keith Kogane are you in love with me?" She asks him and he nods.

"Yes." He answers. "Do you love me?" He asks.

"More than anything." Allura answers in an almost desperate tone and kisses him again.

"Then hop on and let's go somewhere far away from here where we can be alone." Keith suggests and brings her in for another quick kiss before she mounts the bike behind him and holds onto him tight, her head resting against his shoulder before he revs the bike to life and they speed out of the hangar.

The thrill of the ride turned Allura on even more. The first time they made their escape she was focused on the beautiful scenery around her. Now however, she was focused on the extremely sexy man in her arms. She bit her lip as he leaned his torso forward a bit as he drove the bike to go faster and then pressed himself more against her to slow down. She couldn't get these thoughts out of her head. She wanted him. She wanted Keith. Her panties felt damp and her core was on fire. His backside pressed up against her body felt like fire through her thin nightgown. She wasn't sure how much farther Keith wanted to go, but they were far enough away from the castle now that they would not be found or disturbed. Time to make her move...

 _This could take some time, hey_  
 _I made too many mistakes_  
 _Better get this right, right, baby_

She gently let her hand wander underneath Keith's shirt and she started tracing his abs. He stiffened under her touch but did not tell her to stop. She traced every line and then worked her way back down. As she worked with one hand, she gently placed her other hand on his thigh and ran a finger up towards his crotch, as the hand on his chest traced his v line and reached his belt buckle and toyed with it gently. She didn't even noticed they had been slowing down until Keith stopped the bike and turned to look at her.

"Just what do you think you're doing princess?" Keith asks her and she suddenly feels incredibly guilty.

She should have remembered how shy Keith was. She shouldn't have been touching him in such a manner. She should have taken this slowly and asked his permission before- She gasped as he bucked his hips into her hand and blushed as he started to develop a lustful look in his gaze. He licked his lips and then smirked at her.

"If you're going to start this, I'd appreciate it if you finished..." He says in a low tone and she bites her lip and grasps his crotch and he groans.

 _Oh baby, look what you started_  
 _The temperature's rising in here_  
 _Is this gonna happen?_

She started to palm him in her hand and Keith tilted his head back and gently rocked his hips into her touch. But she couldn't deny the hunger she felt as well in the pit of her stomach and the ache between her own legs. Suddenly Keith turned around and grabbed Allura by her waist, picked her up off of the back of the motorcycle, placed her on him straddling his lap and started to grind into her aching sex.

Allura cried out in pleasure and rested her head on his shoulder as he pressed his hard bulge into her wet clothed pussy.

"Is this okay?" Keith asks her.

"Oh Keith it's more than okay it's delightful!" She exclaims and grinds on him as well, desperately wanting more friction.

"Princess can I..can I touch you?" He requests. "Please." He begs.

"Yes. Keith yes you may do as you wish to me." Allura desperately allows. She gasped when she felt Keith grab her pussy and stroke her folds through her panties.

"Quiznack you're so wet princess." He notes and strokes her a bit more, eliciting sounds of pleasure from her and he gathers her dress up in his hands and raises it to reveal her panties.

"Keith." Allura calls to him and he looks into her eyes. "I want you to make love to me." She requests and he grips her hips and presses himself into her wet crotch more and she whimpers. "Please. I love you, I need you. I want you to lay claim to me and make me yours-" She gasped as Keith silenced her with a searing kiss then looked into her eyes.

Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move

"As you wish, my princess." He says and then resumes grinding on her.

Allura moaned as she was pressed back onto the handlebars of the bike and she arched her back into Keith's body. He wrapped his arms around her and gently ran them down her back, holding onto her as he rolled his hips into hers.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_  
 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_  
 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

She gasped as his hands went under her nightgown and started feeling her down underneath the fabric. She moaned when she realized how much more clothed he was than her. That was unacceptable. She sat up and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. Keith got the message and removed it. But shortly after she was lifting up his shirt and he raised his arms above his head and allowed her to remove it. She let her hands trail down his chest before resting them on his belt and undoing the buckle. He smirked and slid his hands under her nightgown again and she faltered in her movements and gasped when he grabbed her tits.

"Is this okay?" He asks her and she nods.

"Yes. It's perfectly fine." She tells him and smiles and moans as he gropes her breast.

Now she wanted to hold his cock even more desperately. She opened his belt and unbuttoned his pants, yanking down his fly and she reached inside his pants and grasped his hard member through his boxers. He moaned and bucked his hips into her hand and squeezed her tits, making her moan as well.

"Keith can I take it out?" Allura asks, wanting to make sure he was comfortable with what she was proposing.

"Yes. You can do whatever you wish to me princess." Keith tells her then cries out in pleasure and holds onto her, resting his head on her shoulder as she fishes his member out of his underwear and starts pumping him in her hand.

Allura could tell that Keith was enjoying this so she pumped him harder in her hand and he moaned and bucked his hips into her hand more. As much as she knew Keith was enjoying her playing with his manhood, she knew he would probably need something more to get him off. So she slid off of him, pulling his pants and underwear off the rest of the way before kneeling down in front of his member. Keith's eyes widened, knowing what the princess was about to do.

"Allura you don't have to do this." He tells her. "But if you want to I would be totally okay with you-" He gasped and moaned as Allura licked his member from base to tip and he quickly pulled her hair back with his hand so it wouldn't get in the way. "Doing that." He gulps an she smiles and continues to lick him. Teasing him with her tongue before taking him all in her mouth and Keith closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_  
 _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_  
 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

As she sucked and stroked him he felt himself getting closer to his release. When she added her tongue to the mix and allowed it to caress his shaft he cried out and pulled her off of him so he wouldn't cum all over her.

"Your turn." He tells her and Allura gasps as she's lifted off of the sand where she was kneeling and laid down on the seat of the bike. "Can I take this off?" Keith asks holding her nightgown and Allura nods and raises her arms to allow Keith to disrobe her.

He hangs it on a handlebar with his clothes and takes a moment to admire how beautiful she looked under the starlight.

"Allura. You're absolutely gorgeous." He tells her and kisses her gently before moving his mouth to her neck and leaving love bites along her pulse.

She moaned and arched into him and he gently cupped her soaking mound in his hand and ran his fingers along her wetness. Causing the princess to whimper.

"So impatient it seems." Keith notes and pulls the fabric of her panties to the side and slowly pushes a finger into her entrance as he drops his head to one of her nipples and sucks it into his mouth.

Allura cried out and let out a string of Altea curses as Keith pleasured her. She looked down at him and met his gaze through his long messy bangs. He was being so good to her, taking such great care of her. She knew she made the right decision in choosing to be with him, and have him be her first. In fact, she wanted him to be her only. She moaned again as he added a second finger and stretched her out, preparing her for his cock so it wouldn't hurt when he put it in. She allowed him to handle her in this way and gently ran her hands through his hair when his mouth latched onto her other nipple, sucking on it and gently tugging to give her some more pleasure. Suddenly she gasped as his thumb flicked over her clit and he smirked at her. He removed his mouth from her nipple and kissed down the valley of her breasts, down her abdomen and then finally settled his head between her legs. Allura's legs were shaking from the prospect of what was about to happen. He removed his fingers from her sex then licked a slow stripe up her folds.

Allura cried out and reached her hands down and tugged on Keith's hair, which he seemed to enjoy and let him lick her again, multiple times as she worked up her climax. His finger found her clit again and he teased it before sticking his tongue inside her and she screamed and begged Keith to do it more. He gripped her thighs with both of his hands and spread them wider so he could get deeper in her and she cried out and gripped his hair tighter, arching her back in pleasure. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and flicked his tongue against her clit as he reached her g spot, making her see stars and he smiled at her.

"Can I make you come princess?" He asks.

"Not yet." Allura tells him breathlessly. "There's one more thing I wish to have you do to me first." She explains and his eyes widen.

He crawls back up her body and looks down into her eyes.

 _Tell me what you came here for_  
 _Cause I can't, I can't wait no more_  
 _I'm on the edge with no control_  
 _And I need, I need you to know_  
 _You to know, oh_

"Keith. I want you inside of me." Allura requests again.

"But I don't have a condom." Keith explains. "I don't think it's wise for us to do this unprotected-"

"We do have protection Keith." Allura explains and blushes. "We Alteans were an advanced civilization. We have birth control that works with 100% accuracy." She flicks her earring and smiles at Keith. "These earrings are more than just jewelry. After an Altean female bleeds for the first time she's given these crystals that were engineered with special properties to help regulate her hormones and cycle, as well as prevent unwanted pregnancy." Allura explains.

"Wow." Keith says, sounding thoroughly impressed. "So it's okay if I..." He blushes and rests his forehead against hers.

"Yes Keith. I want you to." Allura tells him.

"Okay then Princess. Let me know if you want me to stop." He tells her and she nods.

Keith gripped his member and guided the tip to her entrance. Allura gasped as Keith pushed himself in her. He waited a bit for her to adjust before pushing in all the way and then allowing her some more time to get used to his size.

"You're so large I have to admit I was a bit worried it wouldn't fit." Allura admits to him. Keith's face turned red, immediately embarrassed.

"Oh..I'm sorry-" He starts to apologize.

"Keith. It's quite alright. I like it a lot. And it fits me perfectly." She tells him and kisses him again. "I think I've adjusted enough. You can start to thrust."

So he started to thrust, and boy did Allura enjoy it.

 _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_  
 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_  
 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_  
 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_  
 _A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_  
 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

His thrusts started off slow but gradually picked up the pace. Allura became a moaning mess underneath him and she dug her nails into his back, gripping his shoulders tightly as he made love to her, leaving crescent marks in his pale skin as he gave her everything he had. She ran her hands down his back, feeling it curve as he thrusted into her and she moaned and ran a hand down his chest, feeling his chiseled abs and she traced the biceps on his toned arms.

Feeling a little more confident, Keith grabbed her waist and lifted her onto his lap, resting her up against the handlebars and he resumed thrusting into her from this angle. Allura moaned as Keith found her g spot. This new angle allowing him to get deeper in her sex.

"Allura, I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to last." He tells her and she smiles and holds him tight.

"It's quite alright Keith. I'm almost there too." She admits and he smiles and thrusts a few more times.

Allura felt her walls clench around him and she moaned as she released. Keith followed soon after, her walls tightening around him giving him that last surge of pleasure to push him over the edge. His thrusts became erratic and his hips stuttered as he let out a moan of relief as he came inside her.

The two of them stilled their breathing and held onto each other gently. Just sinking in the feeling of holding onto one another before Keith reached for his underwear and Allura's deciding it was time for them to head back to the castle.

Keith had a very satisfied look on his face as he rode back into the hangar with Allura resting her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He parked it by the black lion and turned it off, getting off of the bike and then holding Allura's hand and he helped her dismount it. Just as they thought they had gotten away with it...

The two of them gasped as the lights flicked on and a very angry Lotor and Coran stood there watching them with their arms crossed. Keith and Allura rolled their eyes.

"What do you two think you're doing all alone out in the wilderness at this hour?" Coran asks them.

"It's obvious Coran. Foolish Keith here thought it would be appropriate to steal the princess away for a joyride in the dangerous unknown of this planet at night. Clearly he's not to be trusted with her-" Lotor rants but Allura cut him off.

"Oh shut up Lotor." She tells him and he and Coran are a bit taken aback by the harshness of her statement. "This is a peaceful planet. And besides I wasn't alone." She says and wraps her arms around Keith and rests against him. "Keith was with me the whole time."

"Oh. Well I suppose that makes it alright." Coran says. "Keith has grown into a very capable warrior, easily able to protect the princess from anything remotely dangerous on this planet that could have harmed her-"

"But what about protecting the princess from him!" Lotor argues. "You know how his temper is and how his upbringing was. He just takes whatever he wants without asking for permission-"

"Are you suggesting that I would force Allura to do something against her will?" Keith asks and frowns at her. "I would never do that to anyone, and especially not her. I love her too much." He says.

Lotor had a reply ready but Keith's statement made him falter.

"W-what?" He asks.

"You heard me." Keith says. "I'm in love with Allura." He says and looks down at her.

"And I'm in love with Keith." Allura says and she brings her lips to his and the two of them kiss in front of a dumbfounded Lotor and an overjoyed Coran.

"The princess is growing up." Coran says and sniffles, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh I'm so happy! Keith I'm so sorry I was so distrustful of you and the princess. It was foolish of me to be so overprotective of her. If you two ever want to be alone just say the word and I'll clear everyone out of the room for you."

"Thank you Coran but just your acceptance of our love is enough." Allura tells him and gives Keith one last kiss.

"I'm so into you." She whispers against his lips and kisses him and he kisses back.

"You too princess." He says and she reluctantly removes herself from his arms and makes her way back to her chamber with Coran, leaving Keith and Lotor alone in the hangar.

"You'll never be able to give her what I can." Lotor argues to Keith and he just shrugs and smirks.

"You sure? Because I've satisfied her and then some tonight." Keith tells him and Lotor looks stunned and Keith tosses the key to his bike up in the air then catches it. "Goodnight prince jealousy." Keith insults and walks past him. "And close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He says before the lights in the hangar flick off and the hangar is surrounded in darkness once more.

 _So come light me up_  
 _So come light me up, my baby_  
 _A little dangerous_  
 _A little dangerous, my boy_  
 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_


	7. All I want for Christmas (Fluff)

**A/N:** This is basically an AU of the Christmas story where a woman sells her hair to afford a pocket watch chain for her husband and he sells his pocket watch for some combs for her hair and I always thought that was a really sweet story because they still love each other and learn it's not about the presents it's about the thought that counts. So yeah this is going to be something like that. Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy! Btw this will at one point have the song _All I want for Christmas is you_ by Mariah Carey in there!

* * *

"What's with all of the decorations?" Allura asks as she walks into the winter wonderland the lounge had been turned into.

There was tinsel garland hanging from the walls and small metal orbs hanging from the walls and on the ceiling as well. On the opposite side of the couches Pidge, Lance, Matt and Hunk were hanging more things on a medium sized plant of some sort. The whole room seemed like it had been wrapped up in a bow.

"It's for Christmas!" Lance exclaims, jumping out in front of the tree wearing a hideous red sweater with a pattern of the blue lion on it. (Y'all know the sweater I'm talking about).

"What's Christmas?" Allura asks.

Everyone in the room dropped what they were holding and looked shocked.

"Y-you don't know what Christmas is?" Pidge asks.

"No. Not really to be honest." Allura admits. "Judging from the decorations I can assume that it's some sort of Earth Holliday correct?"

"Yeah. An awesome Earth Holliday!" Pidge exclaims.

"Christmas a time when families get together and decorate their house, decorate a Christmas tree, celebrate being together, cozying up by the fire with hot chocolate, wearing ugly sweaters, watching Christmas movies and listening to Christmas songs and getting each other gifts!" Hunk lists and then takes a deep breath and holds up two ornaments and shouts "I love Christmas!"

"This sounds like a wonderful Holliday!" Allura exclaims. "How can I join in on the celebration?"

"You can start by giving me a kiss under the mistletoe." Lance says flirtatiously and Allura looks up and sees Lance moving his arm to place some sort of leaf over her head. Pidge growled.

Just at that moment Keith walked into the lounge and saw Lance trying to put mistletoe over Allura's head and he frowned.

"Lance!" He yells at him and Lance flinches and jumps back from Allura. "Don't abuse Allura's lack of Christmas knowledge to your advantage like that. It's wrong."

"Aw come on!" Lance whines. "You're just jealous that I almost got to kiss Allura before you did!" He retorts.

The raven haired boy blushed immediately and so did the princess.

"What!?" Keith exclaims. "Do you seriously think that I would stoop to some trick to-"

"Shh..." Hunk says and places a red blanket over Keith's shoulders. "Just calm down. Have a Santa hat." He places one on Keith's head. "And some cocoa." He gives Keith a mug with a candy cane in it. "And take a deep breath and relax. It's Christmas buddy."

"Besides." Pidge says, walking to stand next to Lance. "If we just take the mistletoe away from Lance, I see no problem hanging it in some random doorway. I think it would be pretty funny to see some of you guys make out." She says and laughs, then notices everyone just staring at her. "What are all of you looking at?..." She notices mistletoe hanging above her head where Lance was holding it when he moved his arm back away from Allura.

"Quiznack." Pidge says and blushes. So does Lance.

"Hey you're right Pidge." Matt says and laughs. "It is going to be really funny to see everyone make out."

Pidge and Lance look at each other and Pidge closes her eyes and puckers her lips. Lance leans down and presses his gently to Pidge's. They both look like they want to pull away immediately at first but then they both release the evident tension in their bodies and relax a bit. Everyone gasps and the two of them jump apart. Pidge and Lance, still blushing stare at each other before both of them scream and run out of the room.

"What was all of that about?" Coran asks, walking in with the mice running in too at his feet.

"Pidge and Lance kissed under something called a mistletoe." Allura tells him. "Apparently it's some sort of Holliday tradition that if two people are underneath it they have to kiss."

"Ah! I see you've been learning about Christmas too Allura!" Coran exclaims. "Wonderful! Then you can take part in the Secret Santa!"

"Secret Santa?" Allura asks. "What is that?"

"It's a Christmas game that a lot of people do for gift giving." Coran explains. "In this hat I have the names of everyone joining us for the Christmas party and each one of you will pull out a name and whoever you have is the person you'll be getting a gift for."

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Allura says.

"Yes! The mice have taken the liberty of passing out names to everyone. Just remember the identity of the person you have has to remain a secret until the gift exchange party in two weeks!" Coran says.

Allura picked up her piece of paper from the mouse and the other mice gave Hunk, Keith and Matt theirs.

"Alright now back to work everyone! We've got to have this place in tip top shape for Christmas!" Coran exclaims and does a twirl before leaving the room.

Allura walked over to Keith.

"Thank you for getting me out of that awkward situation with Lance and the mistletoe." Allura thanks. Keith simply nods.

"No problem princess." Keith says.

"Keith, it seems that Lance is insistent on the fact that you have a romantic interest in me-" Keith nearly chokes on his cocoa and blushes, looking at Allura with wide obsidian eyes.

"What!?" Keith asks in a high pitched voice. "Allura Lance jokes all the time. You know he's just kidding." Keith tries to assure her.

"Oh..." She says in a disappointed tone. "I suppose you're right. I'll see you later Keith." Allura says and leaves.

Allura turned off her tablet in her bed after reading up on Christmas traditions so she could get a better idea about what the Holiday is all about.

"Christmas really does seem like a splendid Holliday." She tells the mice. "However...there is one thing..." She says and gets up walks over to a poster on the wall with the whole team on it. "I don't want a lot for Christmas..." She sings and gently runs her finger along Keith's picture. "There is just one thing I need..."

"I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." Keith sings in his room, running his finger across Allura's picture.

"I just want you for my own." Allura sings.

"More than you could ever know." Keith sings.

"Make my wish come true oh, all I want for Christmas is you." They both sing and leave their rooms.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need." Allura sings and runs down the hall.

"And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree." Keith sings and also runs down the hall.

"I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace." Allura says, looking at the fireplace in the lounge.

"Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day." Keith says and slides down the hall in his socks. "I just want you for my own."

"More than you could ever know." Allura sings.

"Make my wish come true." Keith sings

"All I want for Christmas is you." Allura sings.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow." Keith sings.

"and I, I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe." Allura sings, underneath the mistletoe in the doorway, but quickly ducking away when she sees Matt notice her and get hearts in his eyes.

"I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick." Keith sings and leans against a wall.

"I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click." Allura says and leans against the same wall but on the opposite side of Keith.

"'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight." They sing and cross their arms over their chests, imagining the other person holding them. "What more can I do? Oh, baby all I want for Christmas is you!" They both sing and push off the wall.

"All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere." Allura sings as she looks around the hall.

"And the sound of children's laughter fills the air." Keith sings as he thinks about his past, spending Christmas with Shiro at the Garrison.

"And everyone is singing." Allura sings.

"I hear those sleigh bells ringing." Keith sings.

"Santa won't you bring me," Allura sings as she approaches Keith's door.

"The one I really need." Keith sings as he approaches Allura's door.

"Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly!" They both sing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas." Keith sings as he looks at Allura's door. "This is all I'm asking for."

"I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door." Allura sings as she stands in front of Keith's. "I just want you for my own."

"More than you could ever know." Keith sings.

"Make my wish come true." They both sing and lean against the doors. "Baby all I want for Christmas is you..."

The two of them sigh and decide to open up the papers they got from the mice to see who they got for Secret Santa. Both of them gasp when they see they got each other.

"Quiznack!" They both exclaim. "What am I going to do!"

"I've got to get him something perfect!" Allura exclaims.

"I don't even know the first thing about shopping!" Keith exclaims. "How am I supposed to get her the perfect gift! I'm going to ruin her first Christmas and then she'll never love me..."

"I'm going to mess up my first Christmas by getting him a dumb gift and then Keith will never love me back!" Allura cries then takes a deep breath. "Keep it together Allura...You just have to think. You think about Keith all the time, now just think about something to get him for Christmas..."

Both of them think then suddenly they get ideas. "I've got it!"

"Keith adores the bike he made on Earth that we picked up for him recently." Allura says. "I could get him something for it!"

"Allura loves juniberries and she wears jewelry a lot! I could get her a juniberry necklace I saw in the space mall when we were looking for scaultrite lenses!" Keith exclaims.

"This will be perfect!" They say.

The next day the team went to the space mall and split up, looking for things for their Secret Santa. Allura stumbled upon a mechanic stand and looked around for something to get Keith.

"Can I help you with something?" The alien running the stand asks.

"Yes. I'm looking for something to get for my friend's bike. Do you know what a good gift would be for it?" She asks.

"Hmm..." The alien thinks. "That all depends. What does your friend really like about his bike?"

Allura thought for a moment.

 _"So you made this all yourself?" She asked him when she first saw the bike._

 _"Yeah. I worked really hard on it." Keith said. "But the engine is practically shot. I wish I had a new one so it could go faster."_

"A new engine!" Allura says.

"Great! Here's the newest model." The alien says and shows it to her in the shop.

"Perfect! How much is it?" She asks.

"About 40 hundred GAC." He says.

Allura's smile falls. She may be a princess but she no longer had the wealth of one. However...She gently touched her earrings.

"Could I trade you these for it?" She offers and takes off her earrings and hands them to the alien.

"Sure! These look pretty valuable so I'm sure they're around the same amount." The alien says. "The engine's all yours. Do you need some help carrying it out?"

"No thank you. I think I can manage." Allura says and effortlessly lifts it, causing the alien's jaw to drop to the floor as she walks out with it.

Meanwhile Keith went back to the jewelry store to find the necklace for Allura. He found it and smiled.

"It's perfect. It matches the color of her earrings." Keith notices. "It almost looks like it was part of a matching set... She's going to love this!"

"Would you like to buy that necklace?" An alien who ran the store asks Keith.

"Yeah. How much is it?" He asks.

"About 12 hundred GAC." The alien answers and Keith frowns.

He should have known this issue would come up. It had practically all his life. He never had a lot of money so there wasn't much he could afford. But then he remembered he did have something of value. He reached into one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out the key to his bike. It was made out of a metal that connected to the engine so it could only be turned on by this key. Without this key, even if he got a new engine, he would never be able to ride his bike again. But the smile on Allura's face would be worth the sacrifice.

"Could you trade this for it?" Keith asks and hands him the key.

The alien agreed and Keith walked out of the store with the necklace for Allura.

"Merry Christmas!" Coran shouted and launched a confetti cannon in the air in the lounge making everyone complain.

"You just blew out my ear drums!" Shiro complains.

"Yeah and now everyone has confetti in their hot chocolate!" Hunk scolds him and pouts. "I spent hours on heating it all up to just the right temperature, adding the perfect amount of powder-"

"Shh..." Keith says and puts a blanket over Hunk's shoulders. "Just calm down. Have a Santa hat." He places one on Hunk's head. "And some cocoa." He gives Hunk a mug with a candy cane in it, that didn't have any confetti. "And take a deep breath and relax. It's Christmas buddy."

"The gift giving will now begin!" Coran announces.

Matt got Shiro a tight black turtleneck shirt. At first Shiro seemed weirded out but after a few minutes it seemed like he appreciated the sentiment.

"If you've got muscles you should show 'em off." Matt says and flexes near Allura who seemed disinterested and Pidge face palmed.

Coran got Hunk medicine that would make him stop throwing up.

"Hey I got over that awhile ago!" Hunk argues.

"Oh yes right!" Coran blushes. "That's why I also got you these as a back up." He says and sparkles form in Hunk's eyes when he sees the new cookware that Coran got him.

"This stuff is first class! Coran thanks you're the best!" Hunk exclaims and hugs Coran tightly.

Shiro got Coran a scarf that matched his uniform and sparkled.

"It's gorgeous!" Coran exclaims. "Keeps me nice and warm and fabulous at the same time!" He exclaims as he wears it different ways.

Hunk made an upgrade to Matt's bow staff.

"Oh my God it has laser blades on it now and can shock people!" Matt exclaims and whips it around, making everyone scream and duck. "I have the power of God and anime on my side!" He exclaims.

"Can we stick to one for now!" Pidge begs.

Pidge and Lance got each other.

The two of them blushed as they passed their presents to each other.

"It's really not much but..." Pidge says as Lance opens her present. A framed picture of a sunset from Earth.

"Pidge this is perfect." Lance says.

Pidge was in tears when she opened up hers.

"A new motherboard that'll allow me to store unlimited programs!" Pidge exclaims.

The two of them look at each other, sniffling.

"You know me so well!" They both exclaim and hug each other tight.

"I love you Lance!" Pidge exclaims without even thinking about it.

"I love you too Pidge." Lance replies without a second thought.

Keith and Allura smiled at the heartwarming moment, before realizing that that meant that they had each other as well. Allura blushed as Keith opened up his present and she cautiously opened hers at the same time. Her heart was abuzz with excitement. On the one hand, she was excited to see what Keith had gotten her, and on the other, she worried what his reaction would be to her gift. Little did she know Keith faced the same worry.

"A new engine for my bike..." Keith says and smiles sadly.

"Yes...You said you needed a new engine to make it go faster." Allura says.

She gasps in surprise when she sees her present. "A juniberry necklace! To match the earrings I gave away to get you the engine...How did you afford this?"

"By giving away the key to my bike...The only thing that could start it." Keith admits and Allura's smile falls realizing that her gift to Keith was now as useless as his in a sense was to her.

She noticed how sad he was and smiled at him.

"Keith, come put this necklace on me please?" She requests and his eyes widen and he nods and comes over to her and gently clasps it behind her neck.

"You still want it, even though you don't have your earrings to match it?" Keith asks.

"Of course Keith! It's beautiful just on it's own!" Allura tells him and turns to face him. "You still want the engine, even though it's practically useless to you now."

"Of course!" Keith says. "I'm sure I can make it work with my bike somehow and then it'll go faster than it ever has! It's the perfect gift Allura. Thank you."

"You're welcome Keith." Allura says and blushes.

She hears some squeaking and looks up and blushes even more when she notices the mice hanging off a branch in the tree holding mistletoe over her and Keith's heads. Hunk nudged Keith and he looked up and looked scared when he noticed the mice. He looked at Allura, his face as red as the red lion as he looked at her.

"Oh..." Keith says softly and looks away from her. "You don't have to if you don't..."

"I-I do want to." Allura admits.

"Me too!" Keith says and leans into her and captures her lips in his, gently cupping her cheek in his hand.

Judging by the sparks that flew, Allura swore this had to be some sort of Christmas miracle! She and Keith gently pulled apart and she smiled.

"To be honest, I like that present more than the necklace." Allura tells him.

"Then would you like another one?" Keith asks and Allura nods and the two of them kiss again while everyone cheers.

"Finally! We got two couples together!" Hunk exclaims and looks at Keith and Allura and Lance and Pidge who were also kissing.

"Wait Lance I thought you liked Allura?" Shiro asks.

"I did at first but then it sort of became a gag I had to make Pidge jealous." Lance admits.

"And it worked...against my better judgement." Pidge sourly admits, pushing up her glasses.

"But I'll never treasure anyone else like I treasure Pidge!" Lance declares and gives her a hug. "There might be a lot of pretty fish in the sea but she's the only one for me."

"Why do you have to be so great at lines like that Lance!" Pidge exclaims and hugs him again.

"What can I say you bring out the best in me." Lance tells her.

"So does this mean we're a couple now?" Keith asks and Allura blushes.

"If you want to be?" Allura asks.

"I definitely do!" Keith exclaims. "To be honest, you're all I really wanted for Christmas..."

"Me too!" Allura says and hugs Keith and kisses him again.

"Well I'd say this is the merriest Christmas ever!" Coran declares.

"I'd say you're right Coran." Shiro agrees.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Holidays everyone!


	8. First Date (Fluff)

**A/N:** Here's a one-shot for Kallura positivity day!

Keith took a sharp intake of breath and he bit his lip and looked up, fear of rejection evident in his eyes as he looked at the woman he loved through his bangs. In his hands were a small bouquet of flowers.

"A-allura." He says nervously. "I know we're in the middle of a war and all and you're super busy and probably don't have time for this but..." He sighs and blushes. "I-I really...like you. A lot. And um...I was wondering if uh...If you're not too busy if you'd uh...maybe I don't know, want to go out on a date. With me?" He asks in a high pitched tone near the end and gives her a big smile and thrusts out the bouquet of flowers in front of him.

"Oh Keith!" Hunk replies, doing his best impression of Allura while wearing a wig that looks like her hair. "I'd absolutely love to go on a date with you!" He says and hugs Keith, picks him up and spins him around.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Lance says, walking over to the two of them.

"What did I do this time?" Keith sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Too much stammering. You're too nervous." Lance says. "There's too much anxiety, not enough romance."

"Yeah well that's basically my life so..." Keith starts to say and Lance shakes his head.

"Yeah yeah I know you know absolutely nothing about love." Lance insults and Keith frowns at him. Then Lance slings his arm around Keith's shoulders. "And that's why I'm here to teach you how to seduce a lady."

"Yeah because it's worked so well for you in the past..." Keith reminds him with a smirk and Lance glares at him.

"OOOHHH!" Hunk and Pidge both exclaim.

"I'm so glad I got that on camera." Pidge says from behind the camera where she was filming Keith's 'romance training session'.

"You are editing that out later!" Lance demands.

"Hey it's my camera." Pidge reminds him. "You can't tell me what to do with it."

"Can we please just focus here!" Keith begs. "I have no idea how I'm going to ask out Allura!"

"I know buddy." Lance says. "That's why the love doctor is here to help. Now let's take a look at your personality. You're the dark and silent type. You're cool, a man of few words who doesn't say much, doesn't follow the rules. Does what he wants. A bad boy. Think of the movie Grease. You've got to channel your inner bad boy and use your good looks to charm your woman." Lance explains. "Now let's try to get you in a sexy pose to start."

Keith groans as Lance leads him over to the wall and has him lean against it with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg bent with his foot on the wall.

"Alright now I want you to start with your head down, then look up, tossing your bangs to the side and give her a small smile then simply say 'hey' and wink. Can you do that?" Lance asks.

"I can try." Keith says.

"Alright great! Pidge get ready to film." Lance tells her.

"On it!" She says from behind the camera.

"And go!" Lance calls.

Keith tilted his head up, his bangs brushing out of his face ever so slightly from the action and he looks at Hunk and smiles.

"Hey." He says and blinks.

"Keith you blinked you were supposed to wink." Lance tells him.

"Wink? What's a wink?" Keith asks.

"It's when you blink with one eye." Hunk tells him.

"That doesn't make any sense why would I blink with one eye?" Keith asks, confused.

"Because that's how you let someone know you're interested in them." Lance explains.

"Why is that a sign of letting someone know you're interested in them?" Keith asks, his voice raising slightly as his frustration grew. "Wouldn't you just think they had something in their eye?"

"If they ask then you can throw a witty one liner at them and say something like 'Yeah, you baby.'" Lance says and winks at Keith.

"So you'd be referring to them as some annoying thing blocking your vision that you want to get rid of?" Keith asks, clearly frustrated with the concept of flirting.

"No it's romantic! Girls love it!" Lance tells him.

"What girl would like that?!" Keith exclaims. "You're basically insulting them!"

"It's not an insult it's a pick up line!" Lance retorts.

"What's a pick up line!?" Keith shouts. "What are you trying to pick up!"

"Girls!" Lance yells at him. "You use pick up lines to pick up girls that you want to date!"

"How do you physically lift someone with words?" Keith asks angrily. "That's impossible! If I want to pick up Allura I'll just do it with my arms! Is that how I'm supposed to ask her out?"

"No!" Lance scolds him. "You've got to charm her and flirt with her first!"

Keith clenches his fists and growls in frustration.

"Why is doing this so complicated!" Keith yells. "Why can't I just walk up to her and ask her if she wants to go on a date with me! No flirting, no winking, no picking people up. Just asking a straightforward yes or no question! Is that not enough for people!"

"Whoa Keith, calm down." Lance says. Keith sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for yelling I just..." Keith sighs again. "I get so frustrated trying to figure social stuff out. I never bothered to learn because I always figured I'd just get rejected anyway so there's not really a point to asking anyone out since no one would ever want to go out with me." Keith looked up and noticed everyone in tears. "Why are you all crying?" Suddenly everyone hugs him.

"You poor child, who hurt you!" Hunk wails and cries into Keith's jacket.

"I'm fine." Keith says and squeezes out of the group hug.

"At least you realize you're in love with Allura now." Pidge says and pushes up her glasses. "That in itself is a miracle. No offense."

"None taken." Keith says and shuffles his foot and stares at the ground. "It is pretty amazing how she managed to steal my heart." He notes. "I never thought in a million years that there was someone in the world I'd fall in love with. But I guess that's just because my world wasn't big enough back then."

"Awww!" Hunk, Pidge, and Lance say in unison and Keith glares at them.

"Hunk write that down! We're adding it to the script!" Lance instructs.

"Wait a minute, I've had a script this whole time!?" Keith exclaims.

"Yeah." Lance says. "But I wanted you to practice some freestyle stuff to help you generate some good lines."

"This is unbelievable." Keith mutters to himself. "I never should have asked you guys to help me out."

"Oh come on Keith, you have to admit this is better than practicing your lines in the mirror." Lance says.

Keith has a flashback to how he was practicing before in front of the mirror in his bedroom and then Lance walked by and heard him and bolted right in and demanded he help Keith, which led to Keith shouting "Get the quiznack out of my room Lance!". But he knew Lance would never leave this alone. So now here he was with Pidge, Lance and Hunk trying to coach him into asking out the princess.

"I appreciate the effort guys I really do but I just don't think this is working." Keith says.

"What?" Lance asks sadly. "What's wrong? Why wouldn't this be working?"

"Well for starters you're having me practice asking out Hunk." Keith says. "And he's definitely no Allura. No offense."

"None taken. I understand." Hunk says while munching a cookie.

"Okay so we'll need someone new to play Allura-" Lance starts but Keith cuts him off.

"No! No one needs to play Allura for me." Keith says. "I think I need to work this out on my own. Thanks for the help guys." Keith says and leaves.

"Well at least we've got this footage for blackmail later." Pidge says with an evil grin.

Keith stood by the Black lion and gently patted its leg.

"Hey there buddy." He says to it. "What do you think I should do? I've never asked a girl out before. I never thought I'd meet a girl that I'd want to ask out." He says and smiles to himself. "She's really changed me. She brings out the best in me. So I want to do the best for her."

He hears some squeaking and notices the mice scamper by on the ground. He smiles at them and kneels down to their level.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" He asks and gently strokes the head of one with his index finger. "You probably want your afternoon snack don't you?"

Keith reaches into one of the pouches on his belt and pulls out a little bag of seeds for the mice.

"Alright we've got one seed for Chulat. One for Chuchule this big one is for you Platt. And finally Plachu. (I looked up the names of the mice)." Keith says and gives them each a seed which they much on happily. "Do you guys have any advice on asking out Allura?" They shrug. Keith holds up the bag and their pupils dilate and their mouths water. "If you help me out I'll give you some more seeds."

They squeaked in agreement and ran off. They came back with a pencil and some paper. Chuchule was the only one who knew how to write and she wrote one word on the paper.

"Honest." Keith reads and the mice nod. "So if I want Allura to go out with me I just have to tell her the truth." Keith stands up and wanders over to the black lion and rests his hand on it. "The truth...the truth...the truth is I really like you Allura." He practices saying to himself. "I never thought I'd like anyone aside from Shiro as much as I like you. Not saying that I would also ask out Shiro I mean that would just be...awkward. I'm awkward. I'm getting dating advice from alien mice and talking to myself. But I guess those are the lengths with which I'll go to to ask you out. You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind, selfless, I could stand here and list all the things I love about you all day but if I did that I'd hold you captive here forever so...what I'm trying to say is...Allura would you maybe want to spend some time together, just the two of us, on a date sometime?" Keith turns to the mice. They were in tears and wiping their eyes with their tails. "How was that?"

"YES!" Allura screams and throws herself at Keith and knocks him over.

The mice squeaked in joy and ran over to the now spilled seed bag on the ground and took their reward.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes Keith!" Allura affirms as she leans over him.

"A-Allura?" Keith blushed. "You heard all of that?"

"Yes Keith. I came down here to check up on Blue and then I heard you and oh goodness Keith you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me out!" Allura exclaims.

"Wait you've been waiting for me to ask you out?" Keith asks.

"Yes! I've been dropping hints..." Allura admits and has a few flashbacks.

"Oh how romantic." Allura says in the Space mall as she looks at a poster for a romance movie. "Wouldn't it be amazing if someone you wanted to date was living right under your nose?" She asks Keith who was standing next to her.

"Eh maybe." Keith shrugs.

Another time Allura was helping Hunk clean up after dinner and Keith brought in some more dishes.

"That was a fantastic meal you cooked for us Hunk." Allura says and looks at Keith. "Perhaps I could cook a meal for us sometime?"

"You totally should!" Keith encourages and smiles at her. Her heart soared and she blushed. "I bet everyone would love to try your cooking." She frowned at him.

Another time Keith was helping Pidge on one of the pods and Allura came in.

"Hello Pidge. Could I ask you an odd question?" Allura asks.

"Sure. What is it?" Pidge asks.

"If you wanted someone to ask you out on a date, how would you get them to do it?" Allura asks loudly so Keith can hear. Keith just arched an eyebrow at her.

"You don't have to do anything to ask me out." Lance flirts, appearing at Allura's side.

"No thank you." Allura says and pushes Lance away.

Back in the present Keith realized something as he laid on the ground.

"Allura, if you wanted to go out with me so badly why didn't you just ask me out yourself?" Keith asks.

Allura opens her mouth and holds up her finger to answer then she puts it down and closes her mouth to think. Then she blushes.

"Oh...I suppose I could have done that couldn't I." She admits. Then she looks at the mice. "Why didn't you tell me I could just ask him out!" They squeak a reply. "Oh quiznack societal norms! I thought you mice were more evolved than that."

"Hey it's okay." Keith laughs and sits up next to Allura. "I got around to asking you out eventually didn't I? Granted I wasn't expecting you to be there when I said that stuff but... I finally did it and that's what matters right?"

"Yes Keith. So when would you like to have our date?" She asks.

"Oh uh...are you free tonight?" He asks.

"I believe so. Come meet me by my room at 7?" She asks.

"I'll be there." Keith says.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Allura says.

She looks at Keith then bites her lip before quickly pecking him on the cheek and running off so he can't see how red her face is. His was practically a tomato. Then he realized what he had just gotten himself into.

"Oh crap what have I done!" He exclaims and runs off to find the one man he could always trust to give him sage advice.

"Shiro!" Keith calls out to him in the hallway.

"Keith? What's wrong?" He asks.

"I asked out Allura-" He starts and Shiro grabs his shoulders.

"You asked out Allura!" He exclaims

"Yeah and she said yes-" Keith got cut off again by a tight hug from Shiro.

"Oh Keith that's fantastic! A princess wants to date you! Not bad for someone who got voted most likely to die alone back at the Garrison!" Shiro says.

"Wait what?" Keith asks.

"Uh nothing." Shiro says quickly and sets Keith down. "So what's the problem?"

"Our date is tonight at 7 and I have absolutely no idea what to do." Keith says.

"Okay well what's the plan?" Shiro asks.

"Plan?" Keith asks.

"Yes. Plan. Keith the plan for the date what are you guys going to do?" Shiro asks.

"Uh..." Keith sweat drops and gives Shiro a sheepish smile. Shiro facepalms.

"You're a quiznacking idiot Keith." Shiro says. "Why didn't you think of a plan before asking her out?"

"I didn't think I'd get this far!" Keith exclaims. "I don't know what to do. You've gotta help me!"

"Okay okay Keith I'll help you out just calm down buddy." Shiro says. "I think I have an idea that might work."

Allura fretted and ran around her room picking up dresses and looking at them in the mirror.

"Oh mice! What am I to do?" She asks them. "I have no idea what to wear! If only I knew what Keith had planned!"

If only Keith knew what Keith had planned. She sighed and finally settled on a simple pink dress.

7 o'clock came around and Allura heard Keith knock on the door just as Allura was finishing getting ready. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find Keith standing there with a bouquet of flowers. They still had roots on them, like they had been yanked right out of the ground. She smiled and took them.

"Oh Keith these are lovely." Allura says and puts the flowers in a vase. "So where are we going this evening?" She asks.

"Some place special." Keith says and holds out his hand for her.

She takes it and they hold hands as they walk down the hall. They reach the doors to the control room and when Allura walks in she finds that the whole room had been decorated with fairy lights and there was a table set up by the edge of the console.

"Oh Keith..." Allura says and tears up a bit. "It's beautiful! It'll be like we're eating in the stars! Like when we got lost in that space pod together. I didn't know you could be so romantic."

"Yeah I know. I've even surprised myself." Keith says and looks over at Shiro and blushes.

Shiro nods to Keith. Keith smiled and led Allura to the table.

"What's Shiro doing here?" Allura asks.

"I am going to be your waiter for this evening." Shiro says and Allura giggles.

"Oh this is going to be so fun!" She says and goes to take a seat.

Shiro looks at Keith and nods his head towards the chair and clears his throat. Keith gets the message and quickly runs to pull out Allura's chair and she sits down and he pushes her in. She blushed and so did Keith. He went over to the other side of the table and took his seat.

"So what are we going to be eating for dinner tonight?" Keith asks Shiro.

"Chef Hunk has prepared a classic Earth dish. Pizza, soda and for dessert, milkshakes." Shiro says.

"That sounds incredible!" Allura says and licks her lips. "I absolutely adore milkshakes."

"And I love pizza!" Keith says.

"I've never had it." Allura says.

"Trust me you're going to love it." Keith tells her.

Suddenly they hear some clanking going on in the kitchen and yelling.

"Uh, I'm going to go check up on that." Shiro says and runs off to check on dinner.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Shiro exclaims and he sees Pidge with the fire extinguisher and smoke coming from the blender.

"I don't know how but somehow Lance managed to set milkshakes on fire!" Hunk yells at Lance who was cowering in the corner.

"It's totally possible to do that!" Lance argues. "Don't yell at me!"

"There's no fire involved in making milkshakes! You royally screwed up you quiznacking idiot!" Pidge yells at Lance.

"Hey whoa watch the language." Shiro says.

"Sorry dad." Pidge says and Shiro blushes.

"Wait did you just call me dad?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah. You're our space dad." Hunk tells him.

"Space dad..." Shiro says then shakes his head. "Alright we'll discuss that later. For now I want you all to work together as a team to do this for Keith. I've known him for a long time and trust me. Keith needs this."

"That's why I'm here to advise the cooking!" Coran says and pops up from behind the counter.

"And getting on my nerves!" Hunk scolds him.

"Don't worry! Pizza is going in the oven and should be done shortly." Lance says.

"Try not to set it on fire this time." Shiro says.

"OOOHHH!" Everyone calls out Lance and he growls and walks away.

He walked out with some soda for Allura and Keith and saw that Keith looked really nervous and fidgety. So did Allura. But they were both relieved when they saw Shiro.

"So how's it going guys?" Shiro asks.

"Good." They both say as Shiro pours soda into their glasses.

"Great so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone..." Shiro starts to leave.

"No!" They both say and he laughs.

"Guys, the point of a date is to spend time alone with each other. Allura try asking Keith some questions about Earth. Keith try asking Allura questions about Altea. Now get to it. I'll be back once the pizza's ready." Shiro says and leaves.

"Alright. Where did you live on Earth?" Allura asks.

"The desert." Keith says simply.

"Oh." Allura says. "Sounds fascinating. What was it like out there?"

"Sandy." Keith says.

A little camera in the flower pot focuses on Keith and the team watches apprehensively from the Kitchen.

"Oh dear God he's talking about sand! Shiro get back in there and save him!" Lance exclaims.

"No. We've got to let him work this out. It's the only way he'll learn." Shiro says.

"Oh. I see..." Allura says. Keith started to sweat.

 _Oh crap I'm boring her!_ He screams in his head.

"I bet that means you had a lot of sandwiches!" Allura says and Keith laughs at her pun.

Allura felt her heart race. She had never seen him laugh like that. And she had been the cause. Maybe she would be alright on this date after all. Once the ice had been broken, conversation ran smoothly. Keith stopped talking about sand and moved on to talk about bikes and knives. But he obviously knew a lot more about that then Allura so if he ever felt like he was losing her then he would ask her something about her interests. She really loved nature and would go on and on about flowers and meadows in Altea. Keith wasn't entirely interested in that stuff but he knew Allura was so he hung on every word she said. Shiro held back on bringing the pizza out because things were going so well and he didn't want to interrupt. But Hunk had pushed him out the door anyway, complaining that the pizza would get cold and it would be ruined if he didn't get going. So Shiro silently walked in on them and discreetly set up the pizza on the table and then crept away. Keith turned to look next to him and noticed the pizza.

"Oh hey when did that show up?" Keith asks and takes a slice.

"I don't know." Allura says. "How does one eat this?"

"I'll show you." Keith says and holds his slice and takes a bite.

"Oh that seems simple enough." Allura says and copies Keith. "This is delicious! Can we have this for dinner every night!?"

"I'd love that!" Keith says then folds his slice. "If you want you could also fold it and eat it that way. That's how the Italians, the people that invented pizza do it." Keith says.

"Oh you're right. This is better." Allura says and ravenously tears into her slice.

Keith just stared at her. Allura blushed and looked away shyly.

"Sorry." She apologizes. "That wasn't very ladylike."

"Screw ladylike." Keith says. "That was hot." He smiles and Allura blushes more. "You've got a little something..." Keith points to the corner of his mouth.

"Oh I do?" Allura asks. "Where? I can't seem to feel it."

"I've got it." Keith says and reaches forward and gently brushes the tomato sauce away with his thumb. "All better." Keith and Allura both blushed.

They both devoured the pizza until there was not a single strand of cheese left and then the milkshakes were ready. More like milkshake though. There was just one. The two of them would have to share with separate straws thanks to Lance's little mishap with the blender. They both drank from the glass and Keith smiled as he looked out over the galaxy.

"It's beautiful out there isn't it?" Allura asks.

"Well I think the most beautiful thing in this galaxy is right here." Keith says and looks at Allura and winks at her.

"Oh Keith...do you have something in your eye?" She asks and he laughs while Lance throws a chair in the kitchen.

"Yeah. You." Keith says and blushes and Allura gets all flustered.

"Oh Keith...I didn't know you knew how to flirt." Allura says.

"Yeah well Lance taught me some stuff." Keith explains.

"You might be better at flirting than him." Allura says. "Don't tell him that he'll kill me." Keith says and they both laugh.

"Oh he's a dead man now!" Lance declares and Shiro pulls Lance back by the ear.

"Now we definitely don't want that." Allura says and places her hand on Keith's. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah. Definitely." Keith agrees.

The two of them stay silent. Then Allura starts leaning in. Keith follows and soon their lips meet and they can feel sparks. Allura pulled back after a minute and blushed.

"Do you think we did that too soon?" She asks.

"Personally I think it was perfect timing." Keith says and takes her mouth in his again and the two of them kiss until Coran has to come in and break it up because it's bedtime.

And then Keith discovers the camera in the flower pot and grabs it and chases Lance, Hunk, and Pidge throughout the ship with it, stealing kisses from Allura whenever he passed her.

"I think this was a perfect first date." Allura says to the mice. "I can't wait until the second! And the third! Fourth! Fifth! As many dates as we must have until he proposes after we defeat Zarkon and we get married and have little princes and princesses together!" She squees and runs into her bedroom to get ready for bed.

That night both of them dreamt of the perfect first date. Which is exactly what they had that night.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! In honor of Kallura positivity day please give me some feedback on this.


	9. For her Honor (Fluff)

"Allura...you...you look...uh-" Keith stutters until Krolia hits him in the back of the head. "Thanks mom. You look beautiful."

"Oh...Thank you Keith. That's so sweet of you to say." Allura says and blushes.

Allura was wearing a very intricately designed Altean royal gown and Keith couldn't help but gawk over how gorgeous she looked in it. He himself was simply wearing his red paladin armor.

"I'm only telling the truth." Keith says and looks down nervously. "I'm the luckiest guy in the universe to have you as my girlfriend."

"Oh Keith!" Allura exclaims and gives him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Careful now Allura you'll get your gown all wrinkled." Coran warns.

"I don't care Coran." Allura tells him and lets go of Keith and smooths out her dress.

"I know you don't but the officials that we are meeting with might." Coran says. "Their society is very strict, in both dress and the roles of it's citizens."

"How so?" Keith asks.

"Well...the officials we're meeting with today come from the planet Maleo where your role in society is determined by your gender." Allura says. "Much like the society of ancient Earth. They believe that women's duties should be confined to the home and child bearing as well as boosting morale in the community and that the men should handle the bigger business like the military, economics and government."

"Well that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Keith says and frowns. "Why are we trying to get these guys to join the coalition anyway?"

"Because they have a very strong military that could provide great aid to our rebel forces." Krolia explains to her son.

"And how would they feel about fighting alongside the women in the rebel forces, and being under the leadership of a woman." Keith reminds her and gestures to Allura. "I doubt they'd even agree to join us and I wouldn't want them to. We don't need people with such backward ways of thinking working with us."

"Just because their culture is different than the ones you and I grew up in doesn't mean they are less civilized." Allura says. "I don't agree with their views on gender roles in their society but I believe that they may tolerate fighting alongside women that are not of their planet and I'm sure I could convince them to work with me as part of the coalition as well. And perhaps after the war they may rethink some of their society's ways and break tradition by having individuals be able to choose the roles they want to take instead of having them be assigned to them by gender."

"You've got a point there." Keith says. "But what if they don't want to listen to you because you're a woman?"

"That's where you come in Keith." Coran says.

"You're going to act as the middle man so to speak." Krolia says.

"You'll come into the meeting with me and repeat what I say to them so that they'll take it seriously in case they don't listen to me." Allura explains.

"Won't they notice that you're saying the same thing that I'm saying?" Keith asks.

"Trust me, they won't." Krolia says, rolling her eyes.

Keith guessed that his mother must have experienced this sort of thing before judging by her response.

"So you'll need to be a diplomat for me today. Can you do that for me Keith?" Allura asks.

Keith sighed. Ordinarily he would never dream of such a thing. But since Allura asked to do it for her...

"Of course." Keith says. "I'd do anything for you Allura."

"Oh Keith. You're too sweet." Allura says and kisses him sweetly.

Keith smiled against her lips and kissed back gently. She smirked against his mouth and kissed him back, deepening the kiss, completely forgetting that Coran and Krolia were present. Keith gripped Allura's waist and gave her lips multiple sweet pecks from his own, making the princess giggle until Coran rushed over and stopped their actions.

"Alright now that's enough princess you've got to get in there and do some diplomacy." Coran says and shoos the young couple into the dining room.

"I don't think Coran was using that word correctly." Keith says and Allura giggles.

"Don't worry about it Keith. Now it's time to look presentable in front of these officials." She tells him.

She holds her head high and walks with perfect posture over to the table where the officials were sitting. Keith followed behind her loyally, trying to stand a bit straighter to mimic his girlfriend's confident stature. The officials stand respectfully when Allura and Keith enter and bow their heads to the couple.

Good. Keith thinks. They at least have a sense of respect towards her.

"Greetings princess Allura." The head official says. "My name is Plat I am the head of military on planet Maleo."

Plat appeared to be a very athletic man with short dark hair and a sharp jawline. Allura would have found this man attractive had she not known what his views on women were.

"Hello Plat." Allura bows respectively then lightly taps Keith's hand, signaling him to do the same. "It's an honor to be hosting you here at the castle of lions today to discuss how you may be able to aid to coalition."

"Yes princess. The people of my planet do not agree with the Glara on many things, and we are very grateful to your coalition for freeing us from their rule." Plat says then looks at Keith. "And who is this young man?"

"This is my partner Keith." Allura introduces. "He is one of the paladins of Voltron and he has also been a member of the Blade of Marmora, a rebel group of Galra that are allied within the coalition."

Keith shook Plat's hand when he held it out to him.

"It's an honor to meet you Keith. We have much to discuss." Plat says.

So far everything was going fairly well. Plat and the officials he brought with him were very open minded and willing to talk about the issues and hadn't said anything offensive. They even listened to Allura when she spoke about the coalition's past military feats. Keith was becoming very relaxed and wasn't as upset by these people as he thought he would be. Unfortunately that all ended very quickly.

"So Keith what is your plan for the coalition going forward?" Plat asks.

"Well honestly I'm just going to do the best I can to take care of Voltron. Allura is the one who does most of the work with the coalition as a whole." Keith explains.

"Ah, right of course." Plat says. "It makes sense to leave such a powerful weapon like Voltron in your charge while the princess deals with the affairs of the community."

"Yeah..." Keith says in a skeptical tone. "I mean being the head of Voltron is a lot of work but honestly I think Allura's job is a lot harder. I mean without her we wouldn't have any support from the rebel forces and other planets who are lending us military aid. And on top of that she's a paladin too."

Allura smiled fondly at Keith for standing up for her. But unfortunately Plat continued...

"But dealing with the community is woman's work." Plat says. "It really can't be that hard if they're the ones doing it."

Allura took a deep breath to relieve her anger and keep herself from doing something rash. But unfortunately the passionate paladin beside her did not have such emotional restraint...Keith's eye twitched.

"Are you suggesting that Allura is weaker than me?" Keith asks, a bit of harshness in his tone.

"Well obviously she must be." Plat says. "She's a girl."

"Her gender has nothing to do with it!" Keith exclaimed.

Allura's eyes widened when she noticed how angry Keith seemed to be getting.

"She could totally be the pilot of the Black Lion if she wanted to be! The only reason she's not is because the Black Lion chose me and not her." Keith explains.

Allura took his hand and squeezed it, silently urging Keith to remain calm without making a scene of it in front of the officials. She hoped it would work.

"Well obviously it would pick you over her." Plat says. "You're a strong capable warrior and she's just a princess."

"Just a princess!" Keith exclaimed and stood up.

Allura sighed, knowing that there was no stopping her hothead boyfriend now.

"Just a princess that can kick your ass!" Keith exclaims. "Honestly I think the only reason she's not fighting you guys right now is because it would be too easy for her!"

"Keith that's enough, calm down." Allura says and holds onto his hand.

Keith lets out a deep breath and sits down next to Allura, mumbling an apology to her and squeezing her hand. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his bicep.

"Keith we have no desire to fight your woman." Plat says. "Women are very fragile, both physically and emotionally and have to be handled with care at all times. She would be nowhere near as worthy of an opponent as you are." Keith tensed again but Allura held him back. "Besides, it's obvious that her only positive attribute is her beauty. I doubt she's strong enough to even hold up a sword, much less know how to wield one. Such pretty little air heads women are." Plat and his officials laugh.

"Well just like my girlfriend I do know how to wield a sword and I don't think you'll be laughing when I come at you!" Keith explains and breaks free of Allura's grasp and punches Plat in the face.

The other two officials ready their swords and Keith turns his knife into it's blade form and blocks their attacks.

"Keith!" Allura exclaims and tries to get him to stop fighting them but at the same time she doesn't try very hard to stop him.

Part of her wants him to rough them up a bit for saying such rude things about her. And also she couldn't deny that she was happy that Keith was this upset over someone being mean to her.

"Come on Keith be reasonable here. Would you really think Allura would be attractive if she could fight?" Plat asks.

"She can fight and she's absolutely gorgeous when she does it!" Keith says and then kicks Plat square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Really?" One of the other officials asks. "You like seeing her all sweaty and dirty and fighting people?"

"Yeah. Because it shows she's working hard to protect people she cares about!" Keith says and then blocks one's blade and punches the other in the face. "Allura is smart and beautiful and kind and strong and brave-" With every attribute Keith listed his sword clashed against the official's. "And she's ten times the leader that anyone from your backwards planet would claim to be!" Keith said and then slashed him across his chest and kicked him into the wall.

"Keith!" Shiro ran into the room and saw everyone lying around and groaning and Allura in the room with him. "Aw dammit it's Iverson all over again isn't it?"

"No one should to talk to Allura like that!" Keith yelled back at Shiro.

Allura came over to him, she had an angry look on her face. Keith started to realize the consequences of what he just did.

"Allura I'm-" He's cut off by Allura's fist blowing past him and punching Plat in the face, knocking him down on the ground.

He would have hit Keith in the back of the head had Allura not stopped him.

"Let's go." She says and takes Keith's hand and leads him out of the room and down the hall.

Coran and Krolia looked like they were going to try and say something but Allura silenced them before they said anything and led Keith to her bedroom and sat him down on her bed.

"Allura, I don't want a lecture-" Keith started but Allura cut him off.

"You are unbelievable!" Allura exclaims. "I can't believe you would just go off the handle like that!"

"They were being rude to you!" Keith argues. "I was defending your honor!"

"You were acting rashly!" Allura says. "How can I expect you to act around other diplomatic officials if they say things you don't agree with?"

"Does that happen often?" Keith asks.

"Yes! That's politics!" Allura exclaims and sits down next to Keith.

"I'm not good enough for you." Keith says softly.

"Keith-"

"No Allura don't try to argue with me." Keith says. "You're a princess. You need someone who can handle politics to be your partner. All I know how to do is argue and lash out at people." He lays back on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I know." Allura says. "But I don't need a partner to help me out with political matters. I know how to handle that on my own. That's actually one of the things I like about our relationship. You let me be the leader I was raised to be."

"Of course I do. You were raised to lead Allura. I wasn't raised to be anything special." Keith says.

"That doesn't mean that you aren't anything special to me." Allura tells him and lays down next to him. "You may not be great at diplomacy but there is a bright side to what you did today."

"What bright side? Because of what I did that planet will never want to work with us." Keith asks.

"No...they won't. But I won't have to deal with people who devalue me." Allura says. "You saved me from that torture of having to hold my tongue and act proper around people who have no respect for me. That's the downside of being a princess."

"Well I'd be happy to do that anytime for you princess." Keith says and kisses her. "I'll always fight to defend your honor. But I'll try to work on my anger issues though so I don't get mad and lash out at people that you actually want to work with."

"I would appreciate that Keith." Allura says and kisses him. "Although it was really fun watching you beat up those people for me..." She admits.

"Oh really? You like seeing me be your knight in shining armor fighting to defend your honor?" Keith asks.

"I did get some pleasure out of it." Allura admits. "There was something romantic about you going all out over me."

"Yeah?" Keith asks and kisses her again. "Would you ever beat up a bunch of jerks for me?"

"Without question." Allura says.

"Then I'll introduce you to some of my old bullies. I'd love to see you fight for my honor too." Keith says. "I love you Allura, I'll always fight for you."

"I love you Keith. If the time ever comes, I'll fight for you too." Allura says and the two of them kiss each other and enjoy a nice make out session the rest of the night.

Later on Allura learned that this protectiveness ran in the family. She was walking towards the command center with Keith when she saw Kolivan run by them, Krolia in hot pursuit.

"You made my son nearly kill himself!" She screeches as she chases him while holding a blaster. "You bastard I'm going to kill you!"

"So that's where I get it from..." Keith says and Allura giggles and kisses Keith's cheek.


	10. Wildest Dreams (link to video)

Hey guys! So this is a youtube video that I made on Friday! It's my first ever AMV and I'm super excited about it! The song "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift fits Kallura so well and I got chills making this video and watching it is just as exciting! And I would really appreciate it if you guys could find it on youtube and watch it and give me comments and feedback on it! There aren't that many good AMV's for Kallura and I want to make more and give you guys more but it takes a lot of time to do so I'll only do more videos if they get a lot of feedback so please go watch this video that I made! Even if you don't like Taylor Swift I think you'll really like this song in the video and I'd love it if you guys could watch it and tell me what you think! I'll still be writing one-shots for Kallura but I also really had a lot of fun making this video and it made me feel so happy and inspired and renewed my love for the pairing and I really want to share that all with you so please go and watch this video and leave comments!

Also for some reason the link isn't working so just type in kallura in the search bar on youtube and click on the video titled: Wildest Dreams {Kallura VLD}

Stay tuned for more kallura one-shots! I've got a really long multi-ship one with kallura and plance coming up soon!


	11. Rewrite the Stars (Angst)

**A/N:** This is based off of the song "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman. I feel like this song is perfect for Kallura! Especially for what their dynamic might be like in season 6 with all the Lotor drama, especially if the show follows 80's Voltron lore. So sit back and enjoy! I hope you like it!

When Keith came back to the team he knew that Lotor would be there. But what he didn't expect was how close to the rest of the team he had gotten...specifically, how close they had gotten. He knew all too well what Lotor was planning. It was blatantly obvious. He wanted to marry Allura, saying he loved her and Keith wanted to believe that he did, at least for Allura's sake. But that part of him that could never trust anyone knew the truth. He merely wanted her because of politics, because of what he could gain from having her as his wife.

Because they were both royalty and Allura shared his mother's heritage she was the perfect match for him. He knew this because of how Lotor talked about Allura. He would talk about what a beautiful and strong diplomat she was, and how he admired her power and beauty, saw her as a goddess that nothing could compare to. While Keith did agree with all of those things he also realized that he was just listing attributes that Allura had that made her a desirable Queen. Never once did he mention her caring nature, how her musical laugh was contagious and how much she enjoyed laughing. He never once mentioned her curious personality that came along with her desire to help others. He seemed to ignore how her eyes would light up when she learned something new about Earth culture or found something sparkly.

The point was, Lotor was in love with Alfor's daughter, but Keith was in love with Allura.

Keith knew he had to tell her how he felt. His mom, who could tell right away how Keith felt about Allura when she saw the heartbreak on his face when he saw Lotor holding Allura's hand when they arrived back at the castle constantly told him he needed to tell her before it was too late! But he could never find the right time. Until one night he found her alone in the Black Lion's hangar.

Keith couldn't sleep one night so he dressed in his paladin armor and made his way down to the hangar where he found Allura, hair down, in her armor as well.

"Allura?" She turned to face him and Keith felt the color drain from his face when he saw the sad and longing look in her eyes.

"Keith." She came over to him and gave him a small smile. "We need to talk."

Keith winced and looked away from her when she put her hand on his shoulder. He already knew what this conversation would be about, and it was one he definitely didn't want to have.

"I don't need a lecture Allura." Keith tells her and meets her gaze.

Allura's lip trembled when she saw the hurt in his eyes. And that's when Keith knew that she didn't want to do this anymore than he did. She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her, so then why couldn't they be together?

"Why Lotor instead of me?" Keith asks.

A few slip from her eyes and she wipes them with the back of her hand.

"Our hands are tied Keith." Allura tells him "We're in a war. We can't be selfish. Not even with our feelings. We have to think of other people, the people of the universe need us. Politically speaking Lotor and I are a perfect match. Our union would bring happiness and peace to a great deal of people and we get along fine."

"But you don't love him?" Keith asks and looks at her.

She doesn't say anything. She just looks up at him and stares into his eyes. Keith reached out and cupped Allura's cheek in his hand and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She closed her eyes and reciprocated, both of them holding the kiss for a few moments before pulling back and looking at each other.

"Allura...I love you." He chokes out and tries to hold back tears.

"I love you too Keith." Allura says and tears up. "But we just can't be together. With the way things are now I just don't see how it would work out..."

She starts to walk away from him. Keith took a deep breath and decided to do something brave.

"You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me." Keith sings and Allura turns back to him and gives him a sad smile. "So don't keep saying our hands are tied." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "You claim it's not in the cards. Fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?"

"What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours. Tonight." Keith pleaded to Allura in song before resting his forehead on hers and the two of them closed their eyes.

"You think it's easy." Allura sings to Keith. "You think I don't want to run to you. But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through." She sings sadly and places her hand on Keith's cheek. "I know you're wondering why because we're able to be just you and me within these walls, but when we go outside you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all. No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one you were meant to find. It's not up to you. It's not up to me. When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight."

Suddenly Keith pulled her into an embrace and used the jet pack on the back of his paladin armor to pull Allura up into the air with him. She turned on the jet pack on her own armor and the two of them spun around each other, behind an open window showing them all of space's vastness, as if it was recreating the time they drifted through space together. The Black lion emitted a faint light blue glow of quintessence, it was almost as if the castle was setting up this romantic setting for them.

"All I want is to fly with you" Keith and Allura sang to each other. "All I want is to fall with youSo just give me all of you. It feels impossible, it's not impossible. Is it impossible? Say that it's possible. How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart 'cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours."

They both lowered back down to the floor and Allura allowed herself to be wrapped in Keith's arms and rest her head on his chest.

"You know I want you." She sings to him. "It's not a secret I try to hide. But I can't have you. We're bound to break and my hands are tied."

She looked up to him and gave him one last passionate kiss. She slowly backs away from him and holds onto his hand for as long as she can before they inevitably part and she walks away. Keith sighed and looked down at the ground. He clenched his fist and grew even more determined to end this war without having Allura sacrifice herself for peace. As long as they both loved each other, he would make sure that they could be together when all of this was over.


	12. Paladin in Shining Red Armor(AngstFluff)

**Warnings:** Some violence and hella angst with fluff and some making out in the end!

"Keith!" Allura called out and raced down the halls, desperate to find her paladin.

Lotor was hot on her tail, chasing after her with equal fervor, desperate to get his hands on her again and finish what he had started. Initially Allura had agreed to help him with what he had been working on. But she had been foolish not to be more curious about what this machine actually did. It harvested quintessence, but from the planets of innocent, peaceful aliens. His plan was to take their quintessence from them but he would return it if they agreed to join the Empire. A plan that Allura did not agree with at all and she ran away from him as fast as she could once she discovered what his true intentions with her were.

Had Lotor not at least partially succeeded in his plan, Allura would be stronger, strong enough to face him but she couldn't right now. Her energy had been drained too much. So she ran, screaming for Keith, the one person she could think of right now who could help her. She knew she could be calling for any of the paladins and that they would gladly come to her air. But for some reason Keith's name was the only one she could seem to release from her lips. Like it was instinct for her to run to Keith for protection.

She just needed to find him. She felt that if she could just get into his arms she would be safe. But panic was starting to swell in her chest every second that passed without him in sight.

"Keith!" She screamed again as Lotor rounded the corner and she ducked down another hallway and sprinted as fast as she could.

She knew Lotor was close behind her, but she didn't dare turn around, didn't dare slow down. She knew that if he got his hands on her it would be all over. And she started mentally bracing herself for that possibility when she stumbled and fell over into the hallway, Lotor laughing as he stood over her.

"Allura, cut out this ridiculousness and come with me." Lotor requests. "We can talk about this, calmly, like diplomats."

"Diplomacy ended when you tricked me into using my powers to drain quintessence from those innocent people!" Allura cried out at Lotor, voice cracking from the emotional pain and physical from what he did to her.

"If they were truly innocent they would want peace!" Lotor argues with Allura. "They would want to join us. This is the only way."

"No it is not and I refuse to help you ever again!" Allura cries out then bends over, clutching her side from exhaustion. Lotor smirked.

"It appears you're not in a good position to refuse my offer..." He says. "Now come with me princess, I'll make sure you fulfill your father's destiny."

Lotor grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, pulling her into his chest.

"Keith!" Allura called out again, in vain. "Please...I need you." She whispered the last part, in a silent prayer.

"Oh haven't you heard?" Lotor asks her. (Use of meme not intended XD) "He's left with his mother to rejoin the blades."

"What? No, you're lying!" Allura retorted. "He wouldn't leave us again! He's a part of this team! Much more a part of it than you!"

Lotor frowned at her. He was surprised by how much fight she still had left in her despite being drained of half of her strength. But she would still never be able to defeat him in the state she was in. Both of them knew that much. So he clasped his hand around her throat and she winced and choked a bit from the pain.

"My poor princess." He tuts and shakes his head at her. "You're much too trusting my dear. You can't put so much faith in people. It will only lead to heartbreak. Keith knew that he is no longer needed on this team with Shiro piloting the Black Lion. When he returned from the blade with his mother it seemed that he may have found a purpose with Voltron again. But with me being here to help out there really isn't any use for him whatsoever. He's a useless mutt that should be fighting in the background with the blades, his only worth being a meaningful sacrifice to complete a mission to further our cause."

"You're wrong!" Allura barks back at him. "He's worth more than you could ever imagine! And it's incredibly bold of you to call him a 'worthless mutt' when you yourself are a hybrid and have so much less honor and respect from me than Keith will ever have."

"How can you still speak of him in such high regard?" Lotor roars, dumbfounded by Allura's trust in the paladin. "You were just calling out his name a few minutes ago, counting on him to defend you only to learn that he has abandoned you once again! He clearly doesn't care for you in the same manner that you do for him so why do you have this blind faith in him?"

"Because I know him." Allura says. "We care for each other. Whenever I'm worried I'm not good enough to be a paladin, or need a voice of reason to help me make a decision, he's always been there. And when he left the team to join the blades I felt his absence more deeply than I ever let anyone see. He's so much more than what meets the surface. Voltron needs him, the team needs him, I need him."

Lotor frowned at how Allura's eyes shone when she spoke about Keith. He growled and narrowed his eyes at her and decided to finally ask the question, the elephant in the room he had been meaning to address since Keith's return to the team.

"You love him don't you?" He snarls.

Allura remained silent, and Lotor held her neck tighter, growing more furious from her lack of a response.

"Come on princess you think I'm this stupid?" Lotor barks. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, and how you always talk and behave around each other so softly as if you each fear you'll break the other if you're too harsh. And it's the only reason why you would have so much trust in a man who promises so little. You know what kind of a man he is. He's a flight risk with a fear of rejection. He thinks too little of himself to ever be worthy of you."

"And you think you're more worthy than him?" Allura asks him. "I know what your intentions are with me Lotor, and I would never marry someone as vile and disgusting as you! You can go quiznack yourself!" She spits in his face.

Lotor released her neck and then slapped her across the face and then he grabbed her arm, stopping her from hitting the wall from the force of his slap and then he twisted her arm and made her face him.

"You've made a grave mistake angering me princess." Lotor threatens and he chuckled when he saw the fear he inspired in her eyes.

"Keith help!" Allura screams as loud as she can and Lotor slaps her again.

"You stupid girl!" Lotor insults "Your precious paladin has left you! He won't come to save you he cares nothing for you! And your other friends have been locked in their rooms so they won't interfere." He brought his face close to hers and smirked. "You made a big mistake choosing him over me..."

"No Lotor, thinking I could ever be with you and allowing myself to trust you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. And it's one I'll never make again." She tells him.

Lotor's nostrils flare and he prepares to strike her again but out of nowhere he feels someone grab his arm and twist it back. He cried out in pain and turned around to face his attacker and his eyes widened in shock and fear when he saw dark raven hair, slightly long and falling in messy locks around a pale complexion. And the assailant's intense violet eyes burned into his with a rage he never thought possible in the boy.

"Keith..." Allura breathed out in relief and a smile spread across her face.

Keith spun Lotor around to face him and then kicked him in his solar plexus, the force hard enough to knock the wind out of him and send him to the ground and release Allura from his grip. As soon as the princess was free from Allura's clutches she found herself wrapped protectively in Keith's arms. She rested her head against the cool material of his paladin armor on his chest and let out a sigh of relief. She was with him, she was safe.

"Allura..." Keith whispered to her and looked down, inspecting the bruises forming on her neck and the red mark on her cheek from where she was slapped. "You're hurt..." Tears formed in his eyes and his bottom lip started to tremble. "I never should have set foot out of this castle. I knew he was planning something awful. I never should have left...if I hadn't he wouldn't have caused you so much pain. I've failed you...I'm sorry." He apologizes and Allura rests her forehead against his.

"It's okay Keith. You came back before Lotor could use me to do any more damage to those innocent people." She smiled, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes as well. "You still saved me."

"I should have saved you sooner." He choked out and held her tighter. "I shouldn't have let him lay his filthy hands on you." He growls, looking over Allura's shoulder and seeing Lotor start to stand up. "I won't let him ever do it again, I swear." He promises.

He picked up Allura briefly and set her gently on the floor before turning to Lotor. Lotor foolishly took the time to ready his weapon, thinking that Keith would want to fight him with his blade but instead Keith charged at him and punched him in the face with his full galran strength, sending him flying down the hall. Keith charged him as Lotor started to stand up and he grabbed Keith's arms and used his weight to roll Keith over and pin him down on the ground.

"Keith!" Allura called out weakly.

The relief of being in Keith's arms allowed her adrenaline to deplete and she was now feeling just how weak she really was.

Before Lotor could do anything else Keith kneed him in the groin and then rolled him over so now he was on top of Lotor and he started punching him in the face as hard as he could.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Allura. Again!" He yells each word after every punch to his stupid purple face.

While Allura's adrenaline was low, Keith's was higher than it had been in a little over a year. The last time he had gotten this mad was when Iverson lied to him about what happened to Shiro during the Kerberos mission, and now here he was, wailing on Lotor for what he did to Allura. Maybe he'd hurt Lotor so bad he'd have one eye permanently closed too. Isn't that a nice thought. Lotor spit out some blood and snarled at Keith.

"I should have known you'd be a brawler." He spit at the paladin. "You're just a brute with strength you can't even comprehend, prone to lashing out violently at people who displease you. I can't believe Allura would waste her time on you."

"I'm not good enough for Allura I know that." Keith tells Lotor. "But there is no way I'd ever let her get stuck with some slimy snake like you for the sake of peace!" He declares and punches Lotor in the face again.

Lotor kicked Keith off of him and got back on top of Keith, trying to pin him to the ground but Keith held out his arms, pushing up on Lotor's shoulders, keeping him from hurting him.

"You don't care about Allura at all!" Keith spits at him. "You just like her for her power!"

"Then what does a poor orphan see in her?" He retorts. "Don't lie and say you haven't thought about the life of luxury that would come with a marriage to her."

Keith kicked him in the abdomen and threw him to the ground.

"Don't lie and say you haven't thought about what little you could gain from her since her people are destroyed. She's a princess without a kingdom. She's worth nothing to you politically!" Keith says and punches Lotor again. "The only thing you could gain from her is Voltron and the coalition's forces. All you care about is strengthening your arsenal. You couldn't care less about the Altean's or who Allura is as a person. As long as you have the most powerful weapon in the universe under your complete control that's all that matters doesn't it?"

Lotor didn't answer. He only smiled at Keith and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Keith snarls.

"The fact that you've fallen in love with a princess for who she is." Lotor says. "Being a princess is part of her identity Keith. She was born to lead. This castle and being a diplomat are all she's ever known. Did you think that she would just give that all away if she fell for you and go galavanting around space with you on adventures in some ratty old space pod or something?"

Keith bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that Lotor was telling the truth but he didn't want to admit it. He did have dreams sometimes about bringing Allura back to Earth with him. They would ride around the desert on his bike together and they would live in his old shack and make a home there together, just the two of them, no one else around to bother them. Of course Keith knew that he and Allura could never live a nice quiet life together. Allura has many important responsibilities in space and she had such a strong drive to bring peace to the universe. And he would support her in that no matter what. In fact her drive to help others is one of the things he admires most about her and there was no way that he would ever want her to give that up. But that also meant, unfortunately for him that they'll never be able to live that quiet life together he envisioned himself having one day.

"I know I'll probably never be able to be with her." Keith tells Lotor. "She's too important, light years out of my league." He steps on the hem of Lotor's coat and leans over him. "But just because I'll never be with her like that, doesn't mean I don't love her. I'll always protect her with my life no matter how she feels about me, because I love her so I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's safe and happy. Even if it means I get nothing in return. That's what love is."

"Love makes you weak and blind." Lotor drawls. "You stop thinking clearly and rationally when you're in love. You let your guard down and it makes you vulnerable! You of all people should know that, and now look at the grave mistake you've made..."

Lotor smirked and then Keith's eyes went wide. Allura saw Lotor raising his sword.

"Keith look out!" Allura called out in alarm but she was too late.

Keith let out a painful cry as Lotor's blade slashed across his chest, cutting through his armor and flesh, blood spurting from the wound, red like his armor. Lotor laughed and stood up as Keith keeled over and fell to his knees on the ground, clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"Keith..." Allura breathed and started to crawl to him.

Lotor kicked Keith in the stomach, making him wince and groan in pain as he fell on his back on the floor. He then made his way over to Allura who had tears in her eyes.

"There's no one to protect you now princess..." Lotor tells her and laughs evilly.

Allura winced and turned away from Lotor as he reached out for her, only to be knocked over by Keith who somehow managed to stand up and throw himself at the prince, using his weight to bring him down. Keith took out his knife and got on top of Lotor, holding it to his throat.

"How can you still be so strong?" Lotor asks in disbelief. "You're seriously injured!"

"I don't know." Keith says. "The things we do for love I guess."

Keith then moved the knife from Lotor's neck and stabbed him in the abdomen. Lotor cried out in pain as Keith removed it and then just because Keith felt like it, he slashed Lotor across the face, making the Emprorer howl in pain again and roll over, covering his face with his hand. Keith hit him hard in the back of his head with the hilt of his knife, knocking him out so he wouldn't cause any more trouble. He turned to Allura and smiled at her.

"You're safe now princess." He tells her then he finally allowed himself to feel the pain from his wound and he groaned and fell to his knees.

"Keith!" She exclaims and quickly crawls over to her paladin who was laying on the ground. "Don't worry, I can use my powers to heal you."

"No..." Keith groaned. "Allura don't. You're already too drained, you could die if you push yourself like this."

"I know Keith." Allura says, cupping his cheek and running her thumb along the purple mark. "But that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you." She tells him and places her hand on his wound, he pushed it away.

"I already sacrificed myself for you." Keith coughs, growing paler by the tick. "What I just did will be for nothing if you die saving me so please don't..." He begs and squeezes her hand.

She rests her forehead against his and the two of them close their eyes.

"I understand Keith. But Voltron needs you. I need you." She tells him.

Keith grabs both of her hands to keep her from healing him but a tick later she leans down and captures his lips in hers. Keith froze, his eyes widened as he felt Allura's energy pouring into him, the pain from the wound on his chest soon dissipating as she transferred her energy into him to save his life. As soon as the bleeding had stopped and the wound disappeared Allura's eyes drooped and she collapsed, Keith catching her as she fell over and sitting up, cradling her in his arms as she just did to him.

"Allura?" He asked, his voice cracking as he felt a sob bubbling in his throat.

She laid in his arms motionless, eyes closed, no sign of life. Keith felt his tears swelling in his eyes and he shook his head, not wanting to believe that Allura was gone.

"Allura, please. The team needs you. We can't do this without you. I-I need you..." He pleads and feels the tears streaming down his face and closes his eyes as he cries so he doesn't have to look at Allura's lifeless body anymore.

"Keith..." Allura said weakly.

Keith's eyes shot open and he saw Allura looking at him, eyes half- open and she gave him a small smile then closed her eyes again, nuzzling her head against his shoulder but still smiling, letting Keith know that she was alive. Keith smiled and his sobs of grief turned into ones of happiness and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed her into his body, resting the side of his head against hers and sighing happily.

"Oh thank God." He breathes out happily and peppers the side of her face with kisses, making her smile into his neck.

Then she winced and stiffened and Keith looked down by her leg to see what the problem was and he saw Lotor weakly grab the princess's ankle and Keith frowned and angrily slammed his foot down on Lotor's hand. Lotor groaned in pain, his wrist now broken thanks to Keith.

"I warned you not to touch her again." Keith growled at his enemy before turning back to Allura, who was rigid with fear. "Shh...don't worry." He whispers to her. "As long as I'm here I'll never let him hurt you again. I'll always protect you, I promise." He pledges and kisses her forehead, smiling as he felt Allura relax in his hold once again.

Keith stood up, carrying Allura bridal style in his arms, her smiling contentedly as she rested her head on his shoulder, and Keith giving Lotor one last warning glare before walking down the hall of the castle towards her room, figuring that there was probably something in there that could help her regain her energy, or at the very least simply rest.

When the doors to her room slid open and he walked in he smiled when he saw all the space mice run up to his feet and start crawling up to his shoulder.

"Hey guys." He greets them.

The pink one climbed up to his shoulder by Allura's head and started to tear up.

"Don't worry." Keith says in an assuring tone. "She's going to be fine. She just needs some rest like she did after saving the Balmera. Is there anything you guys did then that helped her out that I could do now?"

The mice squeak eagerly and climb down Keith and run over to her bed and climb into the drawers of her bed-side table. The big yellow one climbs onto the bed and points to it. Keith nods in understanding and lays Allura down on the bed after pulling back the covers and tucks her in, making sure she was comfortable. The mice pull a bottle out of one of the drawers and one of them brings over a cup after one of them opens up the bottle and the other two tilt it and pour the liquid inside into the cup. Once it's full the green mouse pushes it towards Keith.

"I'm guessing she needs to drink this?" Keith asks and they nod yes.

Keith helps Allura sit up and she wakes up a bit and sees the cup. She knew what to do and opened her mouth and allowed Keith to put the cup to her lips and help her drink this Altean medicine that would help her regain her strength. Once she was finished Keith put the cup back down on the table and let Allura lay back down on the pillows and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Keith." She says.

Her eyes were open more and she seemed more awake than she had been previously. The medicine must be kicking in.

"You saved the universe today." She tells him. "If you hadn't come to save me Lotor would've-"

He takes her hand and looks at her with concern.

"I know." He says, cutting her off. "But let's not talk about that now. The most important thing to me is how you're feeling right now."

"I'm fine Keith." Allura assures him. "Thanks to you. My knight in shining armor."

"It's a bit damaged now." Keith chuckles and Allura giggled and looked at the cut in the armor across Keith's chest where Lotor had struck him.

"It can easily be mended." Allura assures him.

"The other paladins are locked in their rooms." Keith tells her.

"So I heard from Lotor." Allura tells him.

"When I came back to the castle I knew something had to be up because I couldn't find anyone." Keith explains. "Then I heard Lance banging on his door..."

Keith flashbacks to that moment.

"Lance! What's going on?" Keith asked. "Are you locked in?"

"Yeah!" Lance replied from the other side of the door. "I think all of us are! Lotor said we should all go to our rooms and rest for the night and that he and Allura would work on something together-"

"Keith!" Allura's scream echoed through the halls and Keith's blood froze and his eyes widened.

"Allura..." He says to himself and starts to run down the hall towards her cry but then stops and looks back at his mother.

"Go." Krolia commands him then smiles. "Save the one you love, I'll help your other friends."

"Thank you...mom." Keith tells her, tears in his eyes as he says that last word and then turned and ran down the hall, not wanting to see her reaction.

A few tears slid down Keith's cheeks from the memory. Then he opened his eyes when he felt Allura's small nimble fingers wipe them away. He smiled and leaned into her hand. She ran her thumb along the purple stripe on his cheek.

"I suppose it's a good thing you left then." Allura says. "If you had stayed you would have been locked in your room like the others."

"I may have been locked in but I wouldn't have stayed there." Keith says. "If you were in danger, there would be no door that could have held me back. I would have broken it down and come after you. I probably would have even gotten to you quicker, before..." He reached out and gently let his thumb trace a bruise on the princess's cheek. "Before he hurt you. I never should have let him talk me into going back to the blade with my mother. That was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Allura tells him. "Lotor's very good at manipulating people. He takes the thing they're most insecure about and uses it to his advantage. So Keith, I need to know, what did he tell you?"

Keith looked away from her, not wanting to meet her gaze out of fear that if she looked into his eyes she would see the truth.

"Keith please. Whatever it is it troubled you enough to convince you to leave the team for a second time. It must be important. If you tell me I could help you work through it-"

"If you knew what it was I doubt you would want to." Keith says and removes her hand from his cheek and places it on her stomach.

She put hers on top of his and squeezed it.

"Try me." Allura insists.

Keith shook his head.

"No. If I tell you then you'll never think of me the same. It would ruin the relationship I have with you now and I'd feel like you're just keeping me around you out of pity." Keith explains.

"Keith." Allura says more sternly to make Keith look at her. "You're the only person who's ever truly understood me. I never had many friends growing up on Altea. No one aside from my parents and Coran had ever been close enough to me to know me for who I am as a person not just a princess. And now out of all of the paladins on the team, you're the only one I know aside from Lance who seems to like me for who I am. But you are able to do something that the other paladins can't." Allura tells him.

"What's that?" Keith asks.

"As we've gotten to know each other more, you've been able to overlook the fact that I'm a princess and treat me like you would any other friend. No one has been able to do that with me before, I never thought anyone would ever treat me as just a friend and not a royal."

"But you are royalty." Keith tells her. "And as much as I like to forget that sometimes I always remember it sooner or later. You're the princess of Altea, the leader of the coalition, you have responsibilities and a whole universe to bring peace too. That's a big job and I am amazed at how well you can handle it and how great a leader you are for someone who has suffered so much loss. That's one of the things that inspired me to finally take on piloting the Black Lion." He admits and Allura smiles at him and they both blush. "But it also reminds me how I'm not worthy enough for you. And that no matter how strong of a warrior I am or which lion I fly, I'll never be good enough for you. You deserve so much better than some orphan with anger issues with a fear of rejection."

"Keith, do you really think that after everything you've done for me you don't deserve my companionship?" Allura asks him.

"I just thought that...because Lotor is part Altean and royal, that he'd be better for you." Keith explains. "He is or was a good diplomat. Politically speaking he was perfect for you. You both would have brought peace to the galaxy together and I was just holding you back. So I kind of got the hint from him that I wasn't wanted and you seemed to really like him and enjoy being around him so...I figured there wasn't anything left for me here anymore."

"And look how that turned out." Allura tells him and lets out a short laugh. "Even if tonight never happened I never would have married Lotor." She says and sits up in her bed so she was closer to Keith.

"You didn't love him?" Keith asks, shock evident in his voice.

"No Keith. I could have never loved Lotor, or Lance or Matt or any of the boys I've met that have thrown themselves at me..." Allura says and smiles at Keith. "Because you're the one that has my heart."

She places her hand on his chest and can feel Keith's heart pounding.

"Y-you love me?" Keith stammered softly, wanting to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes Keith." Allura tells him. "Despite coming across as cold and aggressive I know that you're actually really sweet and kind. You care so deeply for your friends that you've been willing to sacrifice yourself for them multiple times. And for me...You're a brave strong warrior who's also funny and loves nature like I do and you understand me so well not to mention how attractive you are..." Keith blushed at that part.

"You still love me even though I'm galra?" Keith asks her.

"I loved you before, and I still did after I found out." Allura says. "Why do you think I tried to keep you from leaving with the blades the first time? You leaving broke my heart, I had to try very hard not to let anyone see it..."

"I'm sorry." Keith says and places his hand on her cheek. "I left you once, I'll never leave you again." He promises and Allura looks up at him, eyes wide in surprise as the next statement leaves his lips. "Because I love you Allura." He says confidently.

Allura smiled and her joy grew when Keith leaned down and captured her lips in his. Now this was a kiss they could both enjoy without the added fear of one of them dying. It started out soft and gentle, both of them learning how the other's lips felt against each other. But as each of them got used to kissing each other things started to get more intense. They both started to release more of their emotions, things they had been feeling for each other for quite some time now and soon enough they were devouring each other's mouths. Allura had her hands in Keith's hair and he held the back of her head, and he gently laid her back down on the bed and placed his hand by her head to keep himself above her as he continued to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth and he stuck his tongue in her mouth so she did the same to him and they tangled them together a bit before he released her mouth so they could both take a deep breath. Allura was still breathless, but began to let out more sighs of pleasure when Keith started placing kisses along her neck. He started to go lower but then he stopped when he saw how heavily she was breathing.

"You're probably not in the best condition to be doing this." Keith realizes and she smiles.

"No I'm not." Allura agrees and smiles. "But short kisses are fine for now. We can do a lot more once I'm fully healed..." She adds and bites her lip and Keith blushed at first then smirked.

"I'd be more than happy to take you up on that offer princess." Keith says.

"So Lotor told you that I would never love you didn't he?" He asks. Keith nods yes.

"Don't worry. I'll never believe that liar again." Keith says and kisses her again.

"When you two were fighting I heard him say something about you wanting to take me to Earth to live with you?" Allura asks.

"Yeah I thought that we could maybe go there and live in my dad's old shack for a bit and just be ourselves but given our responsibilities here in space I know that that's never going to happen." Keith says.

"Well whose to say we can't visit Earth from time to time." Allura suggests. "I like the idea of being all alone in the middle of nowhere where I can have you all to myself for a bit, like I have you now."

"It's like you read my mind princess." Keith says and Allura chuckles as Keith climbs on top of her again and kisses her gently.

They made out for a few doboshes and then someone just had to come and interrupt. That someone was Lance.

"Hey princess I just wanted to let you know we've got Lotor locked-What the quiznack!" Lance exclaimed as he saw Keith and Allura's lips locked together in a passionate kiss, Keith's armor discarded on the floor, leaving him in his black pants and dark grey t-shirt.

Keith stopped kissing her and turned to Lance, frowning when he heard him.

"Go away Lance! Allura needs to rest she doesn't need you bothering her!" Keith complains.

"Oh yeah and I'm sure sucking the breath right out of her is really what she needs right now!" Lance argues then gets a devious look on his face. "I can't wait to tell everyone else that you two are a thing now!"

"Tell anyone and you're dead!" Keith threatens and stands up.

"Keith and Allura sitting in a tree!" Lance sings as he runs out of the door.

"Get back here you quiznacker!" Keith shouts and runs out the door after Lance.

Allura laughed at the boys antics and the mice came up to her pillows and squeaked a few chuckles as well. Then Keith appeared in the doorway again.

"I'll be right back, this shouldn't take long." Keith promises the princess and then winks at her before running off again.

"I really quite like having a knight in shining armor." Allura admits to the mice and smiles to herself, thinking about how happy she is now that she and Keith were together and the lifetime they had ahead of them to share their love, while Keith tackled Lance to the ground, covering his mouth with his hand to keep him from telling the rest of the team about him and Allura.

But when they came up to see what was going on and saw Keith and Lance, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. But lucky for him no one believed Lance when he told them because no one else had seen the love that had secretly been brewing between them from the moment they met. They all found out on their own eventually. And the tale as old as time of the love between a princess and her paladin lived on throughout the universe forever.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! There are more one-shots to come! But I'd greatly appreciate feedback on this one! It might help me write those other one-shots faster...


	13. Double Date (Plance Kallura fluff)

**Warnings:** There will be making out, dirty jokes and implied smut in this. I'd say this one-shot is pretty PG-13.

Tonight was the night. The night when Lance would finally admit his feelings to Pidge. He was a lot more nervous than he should have been. He was constantly tripping over his words, worried that Pidge would just get mad at him and slap him or something. Like a chihuahua she was small but had a whole lot of fight in her and he was scared shitless of unleashing her wrath. So he stood before her nervously, holding a bouquet of daisies behind him and trying his best not to quiznack this up.

"P-pidge." Lance says and Pidge frowned at him and adjusted her glasses.

"Yes?" She asks.

Oh crap she was using her judgmental voice. He must look like an idiot right now! But he was determined to finally tell her how he felt so he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"Te amo!" He blurts out and Pidge's eyes go wide and she looks confused.

"What?" She asks.

"Oh crap I'm so nervous I said it in Spanish." Lance mumbled and now Pidge looked concerned.

"Lance are you okay-" She asks but then Lance thrusts out the daisies in front of her.

"Pidge I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend will you please-" Lance nervously babbled out but was cut off by Pidge pouncing on him and knocking him to the floor shouting:

"YES!" She hugged him tight and didn't let go. "Yes! Yes! Lance yes! I would love to be your girlfriend I've had a huge crush on you forever but I never thought you'd ever like me back and-"

"Pidge you're my best friend remember? Of course I like you! And being a part of a giant robot weapon and fighting an evil alien empire made me realize that my feelings for you are a lot deeper than friendship. I love you Pidge and I'm so happy that you want to be my girlfriend too."

"Lance...I love you." Pidge says honestly and tears up.

"I love you too Pidge. Now can we go get some ice from the kitchen? I hit my head on the floor really hard and I feel a bump forming and everything is starting to look dizzy." Lance says.

Pidge gets up and pulls Lance with her and the two of them go into the kitchen to get some ice but they freeze when the door opens and they see that the kitchen was already occupied. Allura was sitting on the counter and Keith was in between her legs, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other tangled in her hair and his mouth devouring hers as her hands found themselves tangled in his hair. Lance's jaw was on the floor and Pidge was quickly getting embarrassed so she coughed and Allura's ears twitched and she frowned and opened one eye, then she saw Pidge and Lance and she pressed her hands on Keith's chest and pushed herself away from him and turned to the two paladins, nervously smiling and blushing.

"How hard did I hit my head?" Lance asks softly, blinking a few times and shaking his head to try to see if he was really seeing this.

"Oh...hello." Allura says.

"Lance what are you doing here!" Keith exclaims, his face red as a tomato from anger and embarrassment.

"It's the kitchen! It's for public use! I can be here if I want to! The more important question is WHY ARE YOU IN HERE MAKING OUT WITH THE PRINCESS!" Lance roars.

"That's none of your business!" Keith angrily retorts. "Just get out and leave us alone!"

"Keith." Allura says in a stern tone and Keith sighs and looks back at Allura.

She gently squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile and he gave her one in return, his shoulders lowering and his breath becoming more steady from her touch.

"They are our teammates. They have a right to know and they were bound to find out eventually." Allura tells him.

"I know but...I just didn't expect it to happen like this." Keith admits and rubs the back of his neck.

"So how long has this been going on?" Pidge asks.

"A few pheobs now." Allura admits and blushes, playing with her dress. "We would have told you sooner but given the political implications of me being in a relationship with someone who is part galra...I felt it best that we keep our relationship a secret."

"But now that the war is over and we're back on Earth with no one from the coalition around to gossip about us..." Keith says and leans closer to Allura. "We can be a bit more open about our love." He rested his forehead against hers and she blushed and Keith gave her cheek a quick peck.

"YOU'RE DATING KEITH!" Lance exclaims, in utter disbelief that the red paladin had won Allura's heart over him. "HOW? Out of all of the guys in space that are interested in you, you pick Mr. emo loner mullet over here! What makes him so special?" Keith looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Lance after everything we've all been through together it should be obvious that there's more to Keith than what meets the eye." Allura reminds him and smiles at Keith. "Underneath his unwelcoming aggressive barrier of an aura he has a heart that desperately yearns for love and understanding. He cares so much deeper than anyone could ever imagine, it's just hard for him to show it. But he's actually quite romantic when he wants to be." Allura says and blushes.

"Pfft. Yeah right, there's nothing smooth about mullet." Lance argues.

"You really didn't see this coming?" Pidge chuckles. "Keith's a closed off dark and mysterious guy who actually cares deeply for the people he loves, and on top of all of that he has a bad boy complex, is very protective and is literally a knight who is sworn to protect his princess. I have no idea what she sees in him..." Pidge tells Lance sarcastically and Allura and Keith blush.

"Well despite the fact I think you could do better." Lance says. "I'm glad you've moved on princess."

"What do you mean?" Allura asks.

"Well you see, the thing is Allura...I was about to come find you to let you down easy." Lance says.

"Excuse me?" Allura asks.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know. What we had was undeniable, the chemistry was exciting but in the end we were never meant to be." Lance tells Allura.

"Lance I never loved-" Allura replies to him but he shushes her.

"Shh." He says. "It's alright you don't have to deny it. You have Keith now, and I have moved on as well."

"Really?" Allura asks. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Lucky girl?" Keith scoffs. "Anyone dating Lance has to have the worst luck in the universe."

"I'm the girl." Pidge says.

Keith's eyes widen and he backs away slowly.

"So you two are dating?" Allura asks and they both jump away from her.

"Dating?" Pidge asks and stammers. "What? No! We've never gone on a date."

Allura smiled at Pidge knowingly and Keith just looked confused.

"Well not yet anyway." Lance says and nervously smiles at Pidge and Allura gasps.

"So you two are romantically involved?" She asks.

"Yes." Pidge and Lance both admit and Allura beams happily and Keith smirks.

Lance reaches out to hold Pidge's hand and she blushes and smiles at him and Lance smirks at her.

"Oh that's wonderful! Now there's two couples on the team!" Allura says. "Wait a minute, isn't there an Earth custom about couples going on dates together?"

"No!" Keith says.

"Yes!" Pidge and Lance say.

"Yeah it's called a double date." Lance says. "It's when two couples get together and go out on a date together."

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Allura says. "Keith, why don't we take Pidge and Lance with us to that facility for fun on Earth you're taking me to?"

"You mean the boardwalk?" Keith asks.

"Yes! That's it!" Allura says. "You guys should come with us!"

"Yeah we'd love to!" Pidge says.

"No." Keith says.

"What?" Allura asks. "Keith why not?"

"Because Lu..." Keith says and pouts a bit. "I was kind of looking forward to getting away from the team and spending some time with you alone..." Allura rolled her eyes and looked at Keith.

"Keith we'll have plenty of alone time together other times." Allura says. "In fact, if you let them come with us..." She runs her finger down his chest. "I'll let you come back to my room with me and we can have some alone time right now..."

"See you guys tomorrow night." Keith tells Pidge and Lance and takes Allura's hand and pulls her out of the kitchen.

"Wow..." Pidge says.

"Uh are they gonna..." Lance starts but Pidge stops him.

"Let's not think about that." She quickly says and Lance nods his head in agreement.

Pidge hops up on the counter and swings her legs a bit then she looks at Lance and blushes.

"Do you want to try what they were just..." Lance asks.

"Uhh...maybe..." Pidge says and blushes.

"Okay, well I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable-" Lance says.

"I want to do this!" Pidge bursts out quickly.

"Oh okay!" Lance says and comes over to the counter and looks into Pidge's eyes.

He holds her waist and starts to lean in to capture her lips when Hunk came into the room.

"Seriously!" He exclaims and Pidge and Lance immediately pulled apart and Pidge jumped off of the counter. "It's bad enough I have to shoo Keith and Allura out of here when I want to cook but now you guys are making out in here too! Now I've got to disinfect this surface twice as much! People eat off of this surface!"

Pidge and Lance ran out of the kitchen, worried that Hunk would start throwing kitchen utensils at them.

"I'm glad you guys got together by the way!" Hunk calls after them. "I was rooting for ya!"

That afternoon the next day Pidge ran down to Allura's room after getting an urgent call from her.

"Allura what is it?! What's the emergency?" Pidge asks.

"Pidge! Help I have no idea what to wear!" Allura exclaims.

Pidge looked down and found a pile of the latest Earth fashions on Allura's floor.

"As fascinating as your clothing looks I just can't understand how humans dress! I know you dress for specific occasions but I have no idea what one should wear for a date." Allura says. "Can you help me?"

"Well uh...This is going to be my first date." Pidge admits and Allura smiles. "I've done some research about what couples do on their first date so I don't dissapoint Lance and honestly I'm nervous. Some of my sources say I should kiss him and others say I shouldn't and-" Pidge rambles and Allura places her hands on Pidge's shoulders and smiles at her.

"It's my first date on Earth." Allura says. "I'm not sure what to expect from tonight either. I asked Shiro for some advice for tonight since I know that Keith went to him for advice about our first date together and he told me to just relax and have fun. So I think that's what you and Lance should do. Don't focus on what other people say should be expected of you. Keith and I have found that we're happier moving at our own pace than adhering to the norms of others."

"Wow. Thanks Allura, that's really good advice." Pidge says.

"You're welcome." Allura says. "Now let's get ready together. I'm sure if we put both of our minds together we can blow the boys away!"

"Great idea let's do it!" Pidge says and the girls go through the pile of clothes together.

Meanwhile Lance came over to knock on Keith's door.

"Lance?" Keith asks when he opens the door and sees him, stepping aside to let Lance in. "What brings you here?"

"Uh...well I came over to ask you for some relationship advice." Lance says.

Keith smirks and chuckles a bit.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day." Keith says and Lance shrugs.

"Yeah I know it's crazy but I figured if you could get princess Allura to want to date you you must be doing something right." Lance says. "So how do I show Pidge a good time tonight? I really want to make her happy."

"Well the answer to that is simple." Keith says. "Just be yourself and make sure she's enjoying herself. You've been friends with Pidge for awhile, you know what makes her happy and what she enjoys. So make sure you take her interests into account as well as your own and you two should have a good time together." Keith says.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." Lance says and he holds out his hand for a handshake.

Keith looks confused at it then looked up at Lance and looked at his hand and Lance gave him a firm handshake and Keith smiled.

"See you later tonight." Lance says and starts to leave.

"Wait Lance!" Keith says and Lance stops and turns to him. "There's actually something I want you to help me with..."

The mice brought up some different jewels up to Allura's boudoir where Pidge was seated.

"I think that nice headband would look nice in your hair." Allura says and fits a headband with a nice green flower on it onto Pidge's head.

"Wow." Pidge says. "It's beautiful..."

"It looks perfect on you." Allura says.

Pidge smiled and the mice squeaked in agreement and clapped.

"Lance!" Keith coughed as Lance sprayed his cologne at Keith. "What is that stuff?"

"You've never used cologne before?" Lance asks.

"Not cologne that smells like that." Keith says and coughs.

"Uh the good kind does." Lance says and sprays some on himself while Keith coughs and waves his hand in front of his face to try to get the chemical fumes away from him. "You said you wanted my help with cleaning up for Allura, and this lovely fragrance is what I'm offering you."

"Well I change my mind." Keith says.

Keith pulled out his own cologne out of his drawer and spritzed it on his neck.

"Whoa wait a minute you have your own?" Lance asks and Keith looks down at the bottle in his hand.

"Yeah." He answers simply. "Why would I not?"

"I uh..." Lance thinks about his next words carefully while Keith frowns at him.

"Did you think I didn't own any hygiene products?" Keith asks him and crosses his arms.

Lance blinks a few times then frowns back at him.

"Well considering I caught you shaving with your knife can you blame me?" Lance asks.

With a blank expression Keith pulls out his knife and holds it up.

"You mean this knife?" Keith asks, his brows furrowed a bit and his fist clenched around the handle of his dagger.

Lance jumps in fear and quickly turns around and faces the wall, no further questions asked or insults said.

After they had cleaned up a bit, the boys made their way down to Allura's room since Pidge wasn't in hers so they figured both of the girls would be in Allura's room. They went up to the door and Keith knocked on it.

"Come in!" Both girls say.

Keith and Lance opened the door to find Allura and Pidge wearing new Earth clothes that they had picked out for each other. Pidge wore a light green tank top with ruffles on it with shorter shorts than her usual pair and green flip flops. But the biggest change was that Allura had pulled Pidge's hair up into a ponytail. It wasn't as long as it was before she cut it when she was at the Garrison but it was still different than her usual messy haired look.

Allura wore a knee-length pink spaghetti strap dress with her hair down to cover her ears and light pink ballet flats. She was wearing concealer that matched her skin tone to hide her Altean marks. Keith wore some concealer on his cheek as well to cover his mark.

"You look beautiful." Keith and Lance both say to their girlfriends, both of them in awe of their girlfriend's beauty.

"Thank you." Allura says and blushes, playing with the end of her dress.

Keith nervously fiddled with the gloves on his hands. Lance hadn't taken his eyes off of Pidge the entire time. Pidge was starting to get nervous.

"Lance? Are you gonna say something?" Pidge asks softly.

"I don't know what to say." Lance says. "You look like a...girl."

"Is that a bad thing?" Pidge asks.

"No no no!" He says quickly. "Definitely not! I mean I think you look amazing! It's just different than you normally look as all. I like it. I think you look great! Do you like it?"

"Actually. Yeah I do." Pidge says and smiles at her reflection in the mirror. "Do you really like it?" She asks again and giggles.

"Eres la cosa más adorable en la que he visto." Lance tells her and she giggles, her face heating up.

"Wow. This Earthly language sounds very romantic." Allura notices and smiles.

"Well I am a romance master." Lance says and winks at Pidge. "You'd better be good to your girl alien boy." Lance warns mockingly. "Or else some other Galra hybrid might steal her away."

Keith just rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls Allura against his chest.

"Hey we've already been down that road before and in the end... I won." Keith says and kisses Allura on the cheek and she hums contently against him. "It's not a contest Lance."

"What if we made it a contest?" Lance suggests.

"Lance what are you talking about?" Pidge asks and Lance slings an arm around Pidge's shoulders.

"Well considering Keith here thinks he's better than me at everything-" Lance starts.

"When have I ever-" Keith starts but Lance shushes him.

"Don't interrupt me, I know we've given up some of our more trivial rivalries but we all know that you still think you're a better pilot than me." Lance argues.

"Yeah because I am still a better pilot than you." Keith chuckles and Lance pouts. Then he looks at Pidge and smirks.

"Well then I'd like to bet I'm a better boyfriend than you mullet." Lance bets with Keith and wraps his arm around Pidge, bringing him into her side.

"Really you guys?" Pidge asks. "Don't you think this is a bit juvenile?"

"Keith you aren't seriously going to-" Allura starts but then Keith wraps his arm around her shoulders and smiles at Lance.

"Oh yeah?" He asks. "You're on sharpshooter." He says with a smirk and Allura bit her lip and blushed from seeing him

Keith and Lance raced down the hall to the hangar, pulling their girlfriends along with them.

"Pidge come on their beating us!" Lance complains and pulls Pidge's hand.

"Lance you know I can't run any faster! You guys all have longer legs than me!" She reminds him.

Lance thinks for a minute and then smirks at her.

"AAHHH!" Pidge screams as Lance runs past Keith and Allura while giving her a piggy back ride.

"How can you be going so fast while carrying me?" Pidge asks.

"I've been working out and you're so small you're already perfectly travel sized!" Lance tells her.

"I am not small you're just freakishly tall!" Pidge scolds him playfully.

"Okay sure, tell that to everyone you've ever met!" Lance reminds her and she playfully pulls on his hood in retaliation.

Pidge and Lance reach the hangar before Keith and Allura do.

"Ha we beat you!" Lance says and points to the both of them as they come running into the hangar behind him.

"Yeah, you two may have beaten us to the hangar..." Keith says and smirks and walks over to something covered by a tarp.

He pulls the cover off and reveals his bike.

"Whoa! What's your old bike doing here?" Pidge asks.

"When we landed the castle on Earth I had some free time and hiked back to my old shack to find it." Keith says and looks it over proudly. He turns to Allura and holds out his hand to her. "M'lady?"

Allura smiles, biting her lip and taking Keith's hand, gasping as he pulls her into his chest and smiles at her, wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand gently resting on the small on her back. He cups her cheek and places a slow, loving kiss on her lips, her hand resting on his shoulder, lightly grasping his jacket as they kiss. When they break apart he sits down on his bike, turning it on and revving it up as Allura sits behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are we gonna come with you?" Lance asks and Keith smiles at him.

"No. I thought the 'best boyfriend ever' would arrange his own mode of transportation for him and his girlfriend." Keith teases and winks at Lance, causing him to clench his fists and release a frustrated growl from his tightly closed lips. "See you guys at the boardwalk." Keith says and he and Allura speed out of the hangar together through the ground level exit.

"Well now what do we do?" Pidge asks Lance.

"Want me to give you a piggy-back ride?" Lance offers.

Even though that was a terrible joke Pidge still smiled and laughed at him.

"Or..." Pidge looks over at the Green lion and smiles. "We could also take a bike down to the beach?"

"Alright I like the sound of that!" Lance says and scoops up Pidge and spins her around.

She squeals and smiles at Lance. Pidge looked down at Lance as he held her in his arms and blushed. He did too and set her down.

"Let's uh... go get the bike..." She says nervously.

"Sure, I'll drive us." Lance says.

"Uh, no I'm driving." Pidge says. "It's my bike and besides, after all those times you failed the simulator I'd never trust you to drive me anywhere."

"Hey I've gotten a lot better since then." Lance argues.

"I know." Pidge says softly with a slight blush. "But past experiences with you behind the wheel have made me a bit nervous that's all."

"Hey." Lance says and places his hands on Pidge's shoulders. "I would never put you in danger Pidge. I love you. I'll drive careful I promise."

"AAAAHHH!" Pidge screamed as she held onto Lance's waist with a death grip as they sped across the desert towards the beach.

Allura squealed in delight as Keith expertly drove them down the shore. Allura couldn't help but admire not only the beautiful scenery of the beach in the afternoon sun but Keith's skill in driving the bike. She was very well aware of how skilled a pilot he was but she had no idea he was just as skilled with other machinery. She bit her lip and ran her hands up his torso and he revved up his bike more and they zoomed across the sandy plane of the beach and she squealed in delight and Keith was grinning ear to ear.

"I love riding on your bike with you." Allura says as Keith slows the bike to a stop.

"I love having you on my bike with me." Keith says.

Keith picked up Allura off the back of his bike and sat her down on his lap. She held his shoulders and smiled down at him.

"We should take rides together more often." Allura suggests. "It's so much fun! I've never felt so free."

"Yeah it is great isn't it?" Keith asks and pecks her lips. "I'd love to sneak you out of the castle and show you around Earth every now and then."

"Oh Keith that sounds fantastic let's do it!" Allura exclaims and kisses Keith.

They make out for a few ticks before Pidge and Lance come to a screeching halt beside them. Pidge was cowering into his back and holding onto him for dear life.

"Is it over? Are we dead?" She asks and cautiously peeks over his shoulder.

"No we're fine." Lance tells her then looks over at Keith and Allura making out. They both notice him and stop. "We have got to stop meeting like this."

Pidge peeled herself off of Lance and fell onto the sand.

"Oh I've never been so happy to be on the ground!" She exclaims and makes sand angels.

"Oh my! Pidge you're shaking like a leaf!" Allura exclaims and gets off of Keith and goes to help Pidge up off of the ground.

"Dude what the hell?" Keith asks Lance. "No wonder they wouldn't let you in fighter class until I dropped out. You drive like a maniac."

"Hey! I can fly ships perfectly fine! It's just bikes I seem to still have a problem with. We can't all be naturally talented pilots like you mullet!" Lance snaps and frowns at Keith before looking over at Pidge and going over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks and takes her into his arms, releasing Allura from her duty and she went back over to Keith.

"I'll be fine." Pidge assures him and adjusts her glasses. "After all I'm pretty much used to your reckless driving from all of those simulators."

Pidge and Lance laughed and he muttered an apology to her in Spanish. Pidge smiled and blinked a few times, staring at him dreamily as he spoke in his mother tongue.

"So do you forgive me?" He asks in English.

She waits a few ticks before replying.

"What?" She asks then blushes and remembers. "Oh yeah totally. We're cool. But I'd like to drive back to the castle if that's okay?"

"Of course!" Lance tells her "I mean this is the only bike where your feet can reach the peddles after all so-ouch!" He yelps as Pidge punches him in the gut.

"Don't think that just because we're dating now that I'll let you get away with making jokes about me." Pidge warns and gives him a playful smile.

Lance smiled back playfully as well and brought her in close and stole a kiss from her cheek. Keith looked at them and rolled his eyes and smirked. Then he heard Allura squeal in delight behind him and turned around and saw she had walked around the boulder that they parked by to see the boardwalk.

"Oh Ancients it's beautiful!" She exclaims and stares at it in awe. "I've never seen anything so fantastic before in my life! It's so sparkly and colorful!" She squeals and bounces on the balls of her feet. "It looks like a treasure trove of adventure. Is it Keith?" She asks him.

He chuckles and stares at her in awe. She looked so happy and her eyes were so bright. He knew right then and there that he would do everything in his power to make sure that light never leaves her eyes again.

"Well it is pretty fun I will say that." Keith replies and Allura squeals and throws herself at him.

He catches her and spins her around, smiling into her hair.

"Oh this is so exciting!" She cheers as Keith sets her down on the ground. "Come on let's go! I don't want to waste another minute!" She says and pulls Keith's hand and drags him towards the boardwalk.

Pidge and Lance were still awkwardly standing by the bike, not sure what to do with each other. Lance held his hand out to Pidge and smiled at her. Then Allura called out to them again.

"Come on you love birds! You can be awkward about your physical contact later! There's fun to be had now!" Allura tells them and tugs on Keith's arm, causing him to lurch forward and stumble a bit before running to keep up with her pace.

"Well you heard the princess." Pidge says and takes Lance's hand.

The two of them blushed and stared at each other from the action. Lance couldn't believe how tiny Pidge's hand felt in his. It was adorable. She was adorable.

"Hurry!" Allura calls to them and they both jump and separate from each other.

"We should catch up with them." Lance says and then takes Pidge's hand again and they run off after the other couple.

"Lu slow down!" Keith chuckles as Allura pulls him towards the boardwalk.

"No! Keith speed up!" She counters and Keith laughs and Allura drags him up to the ticket booth. Lance and Pidge caught up, panting.

They all got tickets and went onto the boardwalk. The place was pretty busy, which was to be expected considering it was a Summer night which meant a lot of people were at the beach. Allura looked around excitedly, amazed by everything she was seeing.

"It's been so long..." Allura says.

"So long since what?" Keith asks.

"So long since I've seen so many people having fun." Allura says and smiles. "This reminds me of the juniberry festival we would have on Altea." She notices a little girl with an ice cream cone and smiles. "You have ice cream on Earth?"

"Wait did you have ice cream on Altea?" Pidge asks.

"Yes! I used to eat so much of it when I was a child." Allura tells Pidge and giggles.

"But how could you have ice cream on Altea and not milkshakes?" Lance asks.

"We had ice cream but not milk." Allura explains.

"But how could you make ice cream without milk?" Pidge asks.

"We had other ingredients." Allura explains.

"Yeah I mean there's more than one way to make ice cream. Even on Earth there's ice cream without lactose in it." Keith explains.

"How would you know that?" Lance asks.

"I'm lactose intolerant." Keith says simply.

Lance looks stunned for a moment, then a grin starts to spread on his face.

"Wait, so this means you can't have stuff with milk in it right?" Lance asks.

"Yeah..." Keith says in a questioning tone. "Why does that make you so happy?"

"Because that means I've beaten you at something!" Lance exclaims. "I can digest milk better than you can!"

"Yeah well at least I don't make people nearly throw up when I drive them on my bike or pilot them in a ship." Keith quips back.

"Well at least I won't shit myself from eating a slice of pizza!" Lance counters.

"Why you little-" Keith recoiled his arm back, preparing to throw a light punch at Lance but Pidge stepped in between the two boys

"Both of you knock it off!" Pidge yelled and the angered tension between the boys ended.

Keith was still glaring at Lance when Allura came to stand in front of him and placed one of her delicate hands on his chest and looked at it with a worried expression.

"Lance was riling up Keith like that really necessary?" Pidge asks, crossing her arms and frowning at Lance.

"I was only joking Pidge." Lance counters.

"Yeah but you know how great Keith is at picking up sarcasm." She whispers to him, looking behind her to make sure the red paladin hadn't heard that.

Thankfully all of his attention was on what Allura was saying to him.

"Babe I told you this whole double date thing was a bad idea." Keith mumbled to Allura.

"I know darling, I heard you and I took your little friendly rivalry with Lance into consideration when thinking about this but I thought that you two would be getting along better now." Allura explains. "You know Lance cares for you and he doesn't annoy you all the time. So I thought the four of us would have fun here together." She says and plays with his shirt a bit, pinching it in her fingers and fiddling with the material.

"Lance and I do get along but...You know he teases me a lot Lu." Keith tells her. "And seeing me, his long time rival together with you, the girl he used to have a major crush on, he's going to tease me every chance he gets." Keith pouted and Allura gave him a hug.

"I mean he's basically rubbing in my face the fact that he's with Allura now." Lance tells Pidge and pouts.

"No he isn't." Pidge assures Lance.

"Yeah he is." Lance argues. "Do you think it's a coincidence that every time we run into them together their making out?"

"That's only happened twice now." Pidge reminds him.

"Two times too many." Lance complains. "And when he saw me watching them he had that smug smirk on his face..." He grumbled and pouted.

"I didn't think about that. I'm sorry Keith." Allura apologizes.

"Don't be sorry." Keith immediately tells her and smiles at her. "It's not your fault Lance is being a bit more annoying than usual. But I'll try to behave around him tonight, for you." He says and Allura blushes.

"Oh thank you so much darling!" Allura says and pecks Keith's cheek.

"Lance, Keith's not your rival anymore. He's your best friend." Pidge tells Lance. "He's not trying to one-up you he's just showing Allura how much he loves her. It really shouldn't be bothering you so much, considering you said you like me now..." Pidge says and Lance immediately realizes his mistake and kneels down and to Pidge's height and holds her shoulders.

"You're right Pidge." Lance says. "I like you a lot. And I have moved on from Allura. Letting the fact that mullet's dating her now get to me is only making you feel inferior and trust me I never want you to feel like that ever!" Lance assures her.

Pidge smiled at him then gasped and a light pink blush spread across her cheeks when she felt Lance place a kiss on her left one.

"When you're with me you should feel second to no one." Lance says. "So in order to be a better boyfriend I should put me and Keith's little friendly rivalry behind me and focus on you tonight. That'll show Keith I'm a better boyfriend than him."

Pidge laughed at that last part and Lance stood up and held out his hand to Keith who at the same time held out his hand to Lance. They both smiled at each other and shook hands, then Lance brought in Keith for a bro hug and Pidge and Allura clapped for them.

"Sorry for teasing you buddy." Lance apologizes to Keith.

"It's fine. We're cool." Keith replies and Lance smiles at him.

"Great. But I'm still gonna prove that I'm a better boyfriend than you." Lance reminds him and Keith smirks.

"Heh. I wouldn't get too cocky sharpshooter." Keith warns him and takes Allura's hand and places a kiss to the back of it. "The night's only just started." He tells Lance then wraps his arm around Allura's waist and walks off with his blushing princess in tow.

"Yeah the night's just started." Lance tells Keith. "And I'm gonna beat you at it!"

He takes Pidge's hand and catches up to them. Pidge blushed when Lance placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at Allura and it was clear they were both thinking the same thing. They had no idea what their competitive boyfriends had in store for them tonight but they were both excited for a night of romance with the men they love.

Allura gasped when she saw one of the roller coasters zoom down one of the drops on it's track and the people on it screaming.

"Oh my. What sort of contraption is that?" Allura asks.

"It's called a rollercoaster." Keith tells her. "It's a ride that people go on for fun."

"It does look rather exhilarating." Allura deduces. "Can we go on it?"

"Sure!" Keith says.

"Yeah you guys can go on it but I can't." Pidge says.

"Why not?" Allura asks.

"There's a height limit on those things...And I'm too small." Pidge mumbles and Lance blushes and looks down at his adorable date.

Keith tries his hardest not to laugh but a small chuckle escapes and Pidge glares at Keith and he stops and steps slightly behind Allura.

"So unless you have a way for me to grow three inches sometime tonight then I'll just wait down here for you guys while you enjoy the ride." Pidge says and sighs.

"Actually I think I do have a way for you to be able to come on the ride with us." Allura says happily.

She plucks out a strand of her hair and places it on one of the gems on Pidge's headband. The gem glows and Pidge feels a tingling sensation in her body.

"What did you do?" Pidge asks Allura.

"Altean gems are programmed with special technology." Allura explains. "I've placed a strand of my hair on it so that it can read my DNA and find the gene sequence that gives me the ability to shape shift. It will then copy that gene into your own DNA so you can have that ability as well as long as you wear the headband. So you can will yourself to grow a few inches so you can go on the ride. But it will wear off in a few hours."

Pidge's jaw dropped and she stared at Allura.

"Pidge?" Allura asks. "Are you alright?"

"Your culture...is...amazing." She mutters and then smiles brightly at Allura and hugs her. "We've been in space together for so long and I still haven't learned everything there is to know about Altean technology!" Pidge exclaims. "Promise me when we get back to the castle you'll show me some more! I'd love to learn more about how your jewelry has all of these super cool functions and-"

"Keep your voice down." Keith whispers to Pidge. "We don't want to let people know that we have an alien princess here with us."

"Oh right..." Pidge remembers and adjusts her glasses. "Sorry about that..."

"It's quite alright Pidge." Allura tells her. "Even if someone here were to figure out my identity here I am very capable of defending myself. And besides, even if that were to fail I have a very capable and handsome bodyguard that I know would never let anyone lay a hand on me."

Keith wrapped his arms around Allura's waist and kissed the side of her face, nuzzling against it, making the princess giggle.

"Well come on let's go on the ride!" Pidge shouts excitedly and they all get in line.

As they neared the front of the line, their turn on the roller coaster coming up, Lance noticed that Pidge seemed a bit uneasy.

"Hey Pidge are you okay?" Lance asks. "You seem a bit scared."

"I'm fine!" Pidge assures him. "It's just...I've never been on a rollercoaster before and I'm a bit nervous." She admits and Lance smiles at her and holds her hand.

"Don't worry chiquita mía." Lance says and Pidge blushes. "If you can handle being with me when I fly simulators then you'll be fine." He says and she laughs. "And besides, I'll be sitting next to you and I'll hold your hand the whole time. Your brave paladin in blue armor won't let anything happen to you I promise." Lance says.

Lance screamed the loudest out of the four of them on the roller coaster. He was absolutely terrified as they hurtled down one of the drops and clung to Pidge for dear life. Pidge was screaming in enjoyment and had her arms up in the air the whole ride. Keith and Allura had their arms up to and they held each other's hand too while they cheered in excitement.

"That was amazing!" Pidge squeals.

"That may have been one of the most thrilling moments of my life!" Allura exclaims and twirls happily on the ball of her foot.

Allura and Pidge both turned to the boys. Keith was smiling because of how happy Allura looked and Lance was happy that Pidge had fun but he felt a bit embarrassed by how scared he got on the ride. He smiled at her but rubbed the back of his neck nervously. When he looked up he met Pidge's bright brown eyes.

"Can we please go on another one?" Both Pidge and Allura ask their boyfriends.

Keith and Lance looked at each other and smiled. They went on four more. Having been on the first ride and now knowing what to expect, Lance was a bit braver this time. He held up his arms and screamed along with Pidge, no longer afraid of the ride and now actually enjoying it. Keith got pretty bored after the second one but he did his best to pretend to still be excited to keep Allura happy. Little did he know that seeing him happy on the ride was what was really making her enjoy the whole experience more.

"You know you have such a beautiful smile." Allura complimented Keith as they got off the fourth ride. "I wish you would more often. Please tell me what I need to do to see that beautiful grin on your face every dobosh of the day."

"You've already done so much for me Allura." Keith tells her and and cups her chin with his fingers, the rough material of his glove contrasting the smooth skin of the princess. "As long as you're happy and by my side I'll be grinning from ear to ear."

"Oh Keith." Allura swoons and throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"Oh my God are you two at it again!" Pidge complains.

Keith and Allura broke apart and looked at the other couple.

"The two of you are in public!" Pidge reminds them and Keith blushed and Allura did too and bit her lip.

"Sorry Pidge." Allura says. "It appears you and Lance seem to always be finding us in rather compromising positions."

"That's three times now!" Pidge exclaims. "I really don't need to see Keith's tongue going down Allura's throat and that image will now haunt me for awhile." Pidge admits and shivers.

Lance smirked and came up with the perfect way to get Pidge's mind off of the alien PDA she just witnessed.

"Well maybe later tonight I could give you another sight that you might enjoy more..." Lance flirts and Pidge felt her face heat up and she bit her lip and rubbed her arm.

"Oh..." She squeaks out and smiles. "Well if you're offering-I mean only if you want to-you don't have to-I mean seeing you uh...you know, like that that's a...whoo is it getting hotter here?" Pidge asks and fans herself.

"Girl, the temperature rises every time you walk into a room." Lance flirts and winks at Pidge.

She laughs and plays with her ponytail. She was surprised by her actions. She used to think Lance's pick up lines were stupid but now that he was using them on her she found herself acting like a grade-school girl with her first crush. Lance was looking at her, he expected her to say something back. Oh God how was she going to reply to him?!

"Well uh I think you're hotter than my computer hard drive." Pidge says and winks at Lance and points finger guns at him.

About a minute later her face turns red and she looks away from Lance in shame from her awful pick up line.

"Aw Pidge." Lance says and pulls her in for a hug. "That is the most adorable and sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." He tells her honestly.

"That was cute." Allura comments. "It would appear you two have Keith and I beat when it comes to pick up lines." Lance smiled proudly.

"Oh really?" He smirks. "What romantic things does mullet tell you princess? That he hates you less than others?" Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm chock full of romantic lines!" Keith argues. "You're just never around to hear them."

"Alright then prove it mullet!" Lance declares. "Use one on her right now."

Keith looked at Allura and thought about what to say. After some thinking he cleared his throat and gave her a seductive smirk.

"I almost mistook you for my knife because of how sharp you look today." Keith says in a husky tone and winks at Allura. She giggles.

"Okay that was pretty smooth but it wasn't that great." Lance said and pouted.

"I think it was fantastic." Allura says and kisses Keith's cheek, removing the frown from his face. "In fact, Keith I think you're really activating my particle barrier right now." Allura says and Keith bursts out laughing.

"Hey that's my pick up line!" Lance whined. "You can't use my lines!"

"Well I figured since you used them on me then I have a right to them as well." Allura declares, crossing her arms and smiling proudly, with her head held high.

Lance looked shock and Pidge's mouth dropped open.

"Well...she's got a point there." Pidge says and smiles.

Keith stared at his girlfriend in shock but then his mouth went from an 'o' to a smile and he hugged Allura from the side.

"Nice comeback!" He says and high-fives her. "I'm so proud of you babe!" He gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Keith." Allura replied and blushed.

Lance's first instinct was to argue something back but as had just been proven to him, he would never win an argument against Keith and Allura. But as he looked around the boardwalk he did notice something he could win in.

"Hey Pidge." Lance says and nudges her shoulder. "How would you like me to go win you something?" He offers and Pidge blushes.

"Aw Lance you don't have to do that." Pidge tells him but the way her eyes lit up and her heart fluttered at the thought of Lance winning her something at a game.

"Pidge I have to it's boyfriend tradition." Lance tells her.

"Oh is this another Earthly couples tradition?" Allura asks happily.

"Yeah." Lance says. "There are these games you can play on the boardwalk. There's one where you can shoot targets with a toy gun, one where you can throw balls at targets and even one where you can smash a mallet down onto a platform that will send a weight up a shoot and make a bell ring. How well you do in these games determines what prize you can get. And it's a common practice that boyfriends will win their date something at these games as a token of their love."

"Oh so it's like bringing tribute for your maiden?" Allura asks.

"Uh...yeah kind of I guess." Pidge says.

"Come on Pidge, let's go find a game where I can show off my awesome ninja sharpshooter skills." Lance says then makes his laser gun noises and points them, prompting the girl to laugh.

To no one's surprise Lance was killing it at a game where he had to shoot different targets as they popped up in front of him and he shot them. Pidge stood by his side and cheered him on as

Keith and Allura stood on the other side of the walkway and watched. Since Lance was playing a game to win something for Pidge then he should find a game to play to win something for Allura. Allura was happily looking around at all of the cute stuffed animals hanging from the top of the vendors stands. He's broken from his thoughts when he hears Allura gasp in excitement. He follows her gaze and notices she's looking at a unicorn plushie that has some glittery sequins on it's horn.

"It's so sparkly!" She says.

Keith smiled and knew right away what he had to do. He walked over to the guy running the game. It was a game where he had to knock the cans off of stands with bean bags. Keith looked back at Allura and smiled and she blushed knowing that Keith was playing this game to win that unicorn for her. Even though it seemed a bit childish, there was something about the sentiment that made her heart flutter.

"Go Keith!" She cheered for him, causing him to blush and she came over to stand by his side.

Allura noticed that the vendor for the game gave her and Keith an odd look when he saw that they were a couple. Allura looked at her boyfriend and down at herself. They did appear to be quite the odd couple but he had no right to judge them. So she frowned at him in response and if Keith ever turned to look at her she made sure his attention was on her and not the rude vendor.

"Go Lance!" Pidge cheered on her date.

Normally Lance was pretty cocky on his own but now that he had Pidge with him, he dialed it up a notch. He really wanted to impress her. And it was so cute how excited she got whenever he hit a target! That gave him even more incentive to bring out his sharpshooter talents on this boardwalk game.

Every time he knocked down a can Allura would squeal happily and clap for him. Her cute reaction made him smirk and he became more determined to knock down all of the cans, not only to get her that stuffed animal but also to make her smile. When he finally knocked down the last can a bunch of bells went off which startled Allura at first but the dazzling lights and Keith's hand squeezing her shoulder calmed her. A few moments later they heard Pidge and Lance cheer, signaling that Lance too had won his game.

The couples regrouped, Allura cuddling her unicorn and Pidge holding a monkey.

"Thank you so much for this stuffed animal Keith!" Allura says. "This unicorn looks like such an interesting creature..." She says as she inspects the plushie. "Do you think I'll get to see one while we're here on Earth?"

Pidge and Lance tried their hardest not to laugh at Allura's obliviousness. Keith just smiled and gave Allura a look of utter adoration and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"If you really want to see one I'll do my best to find one for you." Keith says and kisses her forehead while Allura blushed.

Lance looked down at the monkey plushie that he had gotten Pidge and a grin spread across his face. He opened his mouth to speak but Pidge cut him off.

"No Lance this does not mean that you're going get me an actual monkey. Shiro would never let us have one on the castle." Pidge tells him and he closes his mouth and pouts making her laugh from how cute he looked.

"Pidge, as a part of this prize-winning tradition is it customary for the one who received a prize to also win a game and procure a prize for their significant other?" Allura asks.

"Yeah I think so." Pidge says and smiles. "Come on let's go find a game for us to play!" She says and Pidge and Allura run off, Keith and Lance walking behind them.

Pidge looked around to try to find something that Lance would like. Then her eyes landed on a red lion plushie. The game was a ring toss. She could definitely win that. She went up to the stand the the vendor gave her some rings for her to toss at the rods, and just as she had cheered on Lance when he was playing a game for her, Lance cheered on Pidge as she played this game for him. When she got the last ring on the rod they both cheered.

"Yeah that's my girl!" Lance exclaims and picks up Pidge and kisses her cheek.

"Here's your red lion." Pidge says and hands him the plushie.

"Oh my God Pidge..." Lance laughed and held it. "It's perfect! I'll keep it with me in Red when we're on missions. Thanks so much!" He says and gives her a hug. "Now let's see if we can find you a green lion."

"Lance you already won me something you don't need to win me two things!" Pidge assures him.

"I know but it would be cool if we all got lion plushies that are the same color as our lions!" Lance says. "Come on let's see if we can find one!"

Allura looked around to try to find a prize that would be suitable for Keith. She heard a bell ding and turned to see what looked like that game with the mallet that Lance described. It appeared to be a test of strength. She smiled when she saw that one of the prizes was a black lion plushie. She and Keith walked over to the vendor.

"Well hello there young man." The vendor greeted Keith. "Would you like to try and win something for your girl?"

"Actually I'm going to be playing to win something for him." Allura tells him and the vendor seems a little surprised at first but doesn't seem to care as he hands Allura the mallet.

She walked up to where she had to stand and looked at the disc she had to hit. She gave the mallet one hard swing and the bell dinged instantly. The vendor looked shot and Keith smirked proudly. He knew Allura would win this game. If she could toss Shiro with just one arm then this would be a piece of cake for her.

"Wow...that is one strong girl." He says.

"Yeah she is." Keith says proudly and Allura comes over and he hugs her.

When she gave him the black lion plushie he let out a short laugh and rolled his eyes at her.

"Seriously Lu?" He asks her and she laughs and holds it up closer to his face.

"I had to Keith!" Allura laughs. "It was too perfect. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Keith says and takes it from Allura and kisses her. "How about I win the blue lion for you?" He offers.

"Oh no Keith you don't have to win another prize for me. I'm very happy with my sparkly unicorn." Allura assures him.

"I know but I just thought it would be cool if you had a blue lion plushie since I have a black one." Keith tells her.

"You are too sweet." Allura says and kisses him.

So Keith took his turn with the mallet and thanks to his marmora training helping him build up his strength the bell went off easily and Allura got a blue lion. Keith found Pidge and Lance and let them know that there was also a green lion there they could win and Lance won it for Pidge. He was surprised but happy when the bell went off, showing him that he really had grown stronger since becoming a paladin.

They all walked on the boardwalk together trying to figure out what to do next.

"We could get ice cream." Lance suggests.

"Yes! I haven't had ice cream in forever let's do it!" Pidge exclaims.

"Well you three can but I can't." Keith reminds them.

"Actually I don't think I can either." Allura admits and everyone gives her a confused look. "We don't have milk on Altea so our bodies aren't built to digest it. And after having those milkshakes that Hunk made for us that one time...well Coran and I were a bit sick afterward." She blushes and looks at Keith. "It appears we have the same allergy darling." Keith gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Well then it sounds like we should split up to get food." Pidge says. "Lance and I will go get ice cream and Keith and Allura could go find something else. Meet back here in half an hour?"

"Sounds good." Keith agrees and the two couples walk in different directions.

Keith and Allura found a food stand that was serving funnel cake, Keith's favorite food to get at the boardwalk and as soon as Allura smelled it she was really eager to try it. Allura saved them a bench while Keith stood on line for food. While Keith was on line a guy came over to where Allura was sitting and he appeared to be her age.

"Hello." He says and Allura smiles at him.

"Oh hello." She greets.

He appeared to be a very respectable man. He wore a polo shirt and shorts and he had a very nice smile and his hair was combed nicely.

"Can I help you with something?" Allura asks.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could help me find a nice young lady to win a prize for. But as it turns out I think I've found one." He flirts and Allura laughs.

"That's a good line." Allura says. "You remind me of one of my friends, but more charismatic. However I think you should find another girl."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I'm taken." Allura tells him. "But you seem very nice I'm sure another girl would be more than happy to have you."

"Yeah but I don't want another girl I want you." The guy says.

"Well you can't have me so please go away." Allura says a bit more forcefully.

"Oh come on look at us, I bet your father owns a rich company too. We'd be a perfect match." The guy says.

"I said no, leave me alone." Allura insists.

The man frowns at Allura and moves closer to her. She looks worried and backs into the bench more but thankfully her paladin came to her rescue. Keith grabbed the guy's shoulder and pulled him back to face him.

"Hey she said leave her alone." Keith growls.

The guy looked Keith up and down once and scoffed.

"Quit trying to play hero street rat." The guy says. "A girl like her would never settle for someone like you."

"Actually I'm her boyfriend." Keith tells the guy with a smirk. He laughs.

"You're lying." He says.

"No he isn't." Allura says and stands up and wraps her arms around Keith and kisses him.

"Oh I get it now." The guy says. "I've been slumming too before. Enjoy her while it lasts, because she might be all over you now but it's never going to last." He tells Keith then leaves.

Keith looked down at the ground.

"What he said was true wasn't it?" Keith asks. "We might be together now but we can't last can we? You're a princess, you have responsibilities and me, I'm nobody. Just some dirt poor orphan that was fortunate enough to meet you, and even luckier to have you return my love. But I don't deserve you. And the universe would be much better off if you were in love with someone in power who could strengthen the coalition."

"Keith come on, we've talked about this before." Allura says and cups his cheek. "I may be a princess but I have already faced the choice of whether to marry for the sake of the universe or follow my own heart. And in the end, I chose my heart. And you are worthy of me. Keith you are the pilot of the Black Lion and are on your way to becoming a high ranking member within the Blade of Marmora. You have more power than you think. But even if you weren't any of those things I would still want to be with you. I love you, no one could ever make me stop loving you. You're the man who has my heart."

"I love you Allura." Keith says and the two of them share a passionate kiss. "Now how would you like to try some of the best food Earth has to offer?" He suggests and Allura's face lights up and they both dive into the fried dessert.

Having been Pidge's best friend for awhile now, Lance knew that her favorite ice cream was mint chocolate chip. He was more partial to dulce de leche but mint chocolate chip was definitely a close second. As they both licked their ice creams they walked along the boardwalk and took in the sights of the beach.

"Isn't it beautiful Pidge?" Lance asks and sighs as he sees the sun start to set on the beach.

"I guess there is something pretty about it." Pidge says. "Can you hold my ice cream while I take a picture of it? I could make it my desktop background."

Lance laughed but obeyed Pidge's wish and took her ice cream cone as she took a picture of the view with her phone. When she took her cone back she noticed that Lance had some ice cream on his face. Pidge laughed at him.

"What?" Lance asks.

"You've got a little something on your face." Pidge says and reaches her hand up to wipe the ice cream off of Lance's face.

He blushes as Pidge wipes off the frozen treat from the corner of his mouth. He expected her to wipe it on her napkin but to his surprise...she licks it off on her finger. This gave Lance an idea. As Pidge was eating her ice cream he noticed that she had some mint chocolate chip in the corner of her mouth. So he went in for the kill.

"Hey chiquita mía, you've got a little something there in the corner of your mouth." Lance says with a smirk.

Pidge was expecting him to wipe the corner of her mouth with his thumb but to her surprise Lance licked the ice cream off of the corner of her mouth. Pidge's eyes went wide and she felt her face heat up.

"Mmm...Minty, pero me pregunto si es el helado que estoy probando o tú chiquita mía." Lance says.

Pidge's body suddenly felt so hot she swore she was melting the rest of the ice cream in her hand. She really liked it when Lance spoke to her in Spanish. It was so hot. I mean he was always hot but now that she knew he liked her...

"Oh Lance..." Pidge blushes.

Lance started to blush too...realizing that he really liked making Pidge blush. If only she knew what he was really saying. Would she like it? Would she think he was sexy? Would they ever make out together like Keith and Allura did? He blushed even more when an image of him making out with Pidge ran through his mind.

There was now a very awkward silence. Both of them wondering what to say next and what to do. Thankfully Keith and Allura found them and ended the awkward moment.

"Oh Keith I found them!" Allura exclaims, a stick of funnel cake still in her mouth.

She tugs on the collar of Keith's jacket. He whined in response since he was also stuffing his face with funnel cake and she brought him over to Pidge and Lance.

"How was the ice cream?" Allura asks and Pidge and Lance blush again.

"It tasted great!" Lance says and Pidge's eyes widen and she blushes again.

"Uh...would you agree Pidge?" She asks, giving the girl a confused look.

"Uh...yeah I guess." Pidge stutters. "Mint-chocolate chip is my favorite but I never knew how delicious some other flavors could be until Lance let me have a taste..." Pidge smirks, knowing full well what she was implying, and the look on Lance's face was priceless.

"Uh..." Keith and Allura looked between the two of them.

They had no idea what was going on between them and after a few moments they both came to the conclusion that they didn't want to know.

"Okay then. I'm glad you enjoyed your treats!" Allura says cheerily. "Oh I almost forgot! Keith I promised your mother and Shiro that we would get some pictures from the date today."

"Ugh." Keith groans. "Of course they asked you that, they both know I hate taking pictures!"

"Oh come on please darling!" Allura begs.

"Yeah come on darling." Lance teases, mimicking Allura's voice as he says the nickname.

Keith growled at him and Allura placed her hand on his chest to calm him.

"Keith please take some pictures with me!" Allura begs and gives Keith her best puppy eyes. "Your mother and Shiro are not the only ones who want some photos to remember this date by..."

Of course as soon as she mentioned that Keith instantly succumbed.

"Alright. For you, anything." Keith says and smiles at Allura.

"Wonderful!" Allura exclaims and hugs him. "We should get some pictures of all four of us together as well. Where would be the best place to do that?"

"We could go into the photo booth over there and take a bunch of cool pictures!" Pidge points to it.

Each couple got a turn in the photo booth. Keith and Allura took one serious one with just them both smiling and holding onto each other. In the next one Keith was planning on it being a serious one again but at the last second Allura grabbed him and pressed a big kiss to his cheek. In the third one he does the same thing to her. In their fourth and final one it's just the two of them looking at each other with their foreheads pressed against each other, and each of them holding their lions.

Pidge and Lance's first photo was just the two of them smiling for the camera with Lance's arm around Pidge and the two of them holding up peace signs. One of those peace signs was unknowingly making bunny ears behind Pidge's head. The second one had them both making their lion plushies fight each other. The third one had Pidge sitting on Lance's lap while he kissed her cheek. And the fourth one was Lance blushing while Pidge gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Then all four of them got together in the photo booth for some funny pictures. And this time they got some accessories. Pidge put some big glittery purple glasses over her real ones and a fairy wand with a star at the tip, Lance wore a big top hat with a green feather boa, Allura had a purple feather boa with a princess tiara, and Keith had some cat ears and a bow-tie. The first picture had everyone doing a different pose. Pidge looked like she was casting a spell on everyone, Lance was tipping his hat and giving a smoldering look to the camera, Allura made a kissy face and played with her scarf and Keith held out his hands to look like claws and had his mouth open like he was hissing or meowing. The next photo had Lance and Allura fighting with their scarves while Pidge and Keith cheered their dates on. The next photo had Keith and Lance sitting next to each other and hugging, looking terrified of Pidge and Allura who looked like they were going to pounce on them. And the fourth one had Keith and Lance with an arm wrapped around each other's shoulders, Keith smiling at Allura who was smiling at him and Pidge nuzzling her nose against Lance's.

The four of them laughed as they all looked at the pictures and joked with each other.

"I knew the cat ears would look good on Keith!" Lance says.

"Why? 'Cause I'm part galra?" Keith asks.

"Yeah." Lance says. "You'd look so cute with little cat ears and a tail-" He coos but Keith hisses at him and Lance jumps behinds Pidge in fear.

Keith flashed Lance his signature smirk and wrapped his arm around Allura.

"Well now we've come to the main event of the night." Keith says and the four of them all look up at the ferris wheel.

"Oh Keith..." Allura whispers, taking in the beauty of the large wheel and the sparkling lights on it.

"You're not scared of heights are you princess?" Keith asks.

"Of course not. Besides, when I'm with you I'm not afraid of anything." Allura says and she and Keith kiss again.

"Ugh! Gross you two!" Lance exclaims and looks disgusted and Keith frowns at him. "Save it for when we're on the ride."

Keith gave him a low growl in response and Lance scooted closer to Pidge.

They all get on the ferris wheel and Pidge and Lance sit in a cart below Keith and Allura. As they got higher on the wheel Pidge shivered and rubbed her bare arms to try and warm herself. Lance immediately knew what to do. He took off his jacket and hung it on Pidge's shoulders.

"Here, this will warm you up." He says to her sweetly and she blushes and pushes her arms through the sleeves and snuggles into it.

Lance couldn't help but smile from how cute Pidge looked all bundled up in his jacket. Keith snuck a glance behind him when he heard them laughing and saw Pidge wearing Lance's jacket. He looked at Allura and noticed some goosebumps on her arms too so he took off his jacket and placed it on Allura's shoulders.

"You looked cold." Keith tells her and wraps his arm around her and brings her in close to him.

"Thank you Keith." Allura says and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Keith quit copying me!" Lance calls out to him.

"I wasn't copying you!" Keith barks back at him. "Allura was cold too!"

"Both of you quit arguing!" Allura snaps at both of them. "We're almost at the top!" She says excitedly.

All four of them gasp when they see the view from the top of the ride.

"Wow, you can see the whole city from up here." Pidge says and looks down at the beach town below them.

"Yeah but the real view is right here next to me." Lance flirts and winks at her.

"Aw Lance." Pidge says and hugs him.

"Oh Keith it's beautiful." Allura says and looks down at the town then up at the stars. "It's like we're floating through the stars again, just the two of us." Allura says and Keith holds her hand and rests his forehead against hers.

"Yeah just the two of us together, forever." Keith says and sighs contentedly. "We should split up again when we get off this ride." Keith whispers to Allura. "I want to be with you alone, like we were when we stole that pod and floated through space together. That way I can be more romantic with you without any awkward teens killing the mood." Keith complains.

Allura chuckled, causing Keith to smile and Allura cupped his jaw and placed her lips against his smile and the two of them kissed like that lazily for awhile.

Lance again watched them kiss and instead of feeling uncomfortable because the guy who used to be his rival was kissing the girl who he used to be head over heels for and she was wearing Keith's jacket but instead he was amazed. Both of them had been through so much. The whole team had but Keith and Allura had family drama and trust issues to deal with on top of that. They should be closed off and depressed after going through all of that but instead here they were, making out on the ferris wheel, showing themselves a vulnerability and happiness that only they could give to each other, and the way the light of the sunset was hitting them made it look like a scene from a movie. Lance was about to ask Pidge if she could take a picture of it to send to them later but she already had her camera out and snapped a picture before turning to him.

"Why are you smiling?" Pidge asks him.

"Because great minds think alike." Lance tells her and she blushes.

"They really work well together don't they." Pidge says and Lance nods in agreement.

"Yeah. I know I denied it for the longest time because I really liked Allura but now, I'm so happy she dumped me for mullet. They're perfect together. Practically soulmates." Lance says.

"Ha!" Keith says, turning around and pointing at Lance. "You do like me and Allura together!"

"No I didn't. I didn't say that." Lance says and crosses his arms.

"But..." Keith's face fell. "You just did!" His voice cracked.

"Nope don't remember, didn't happen." Lance says and shakes his head no. "You must've just heard the wind or something."

"The wind can't talk!" Keith argues. "I know I heard you say it! You heard him right Pidge?"

"Uh..." Pidge looks between Keith and Lance, debating who's side she wanted to take in this. "I didn't hear anything." She declares and snuggles into Lance's jacket more.

"Ha!" Lance points at Keith and he groans and slumps against the back of the chair.

"Don't get so worked up darling." Allura coos and stroke's Keith's cheek. "They're just teasing you. You know that's how they show they care."

Keith smiles and presses a light kiss to Allura's palm, making her blush. Lance looked at the sunset with Pidge and got an idea in his head.

"Hey Pidge, when we get off this ride do you want to spend some alone time with me on the beach?" Lance asks.

"Uh...Sure I'd love to!" Pidge stutters.

She was blushing furiously, a million thoughts going through her head about what the paladin has planned, and she can't wait to find out!

When they get off the ride both couples turn to each other and ask at the same time:

"Would you guys mind if we-" All four of them start then blush when they realize they're all talking at the same time.

"You first." Lance says after clearing his throat.

"No it's fine you can go first." Keith says politely, shocking Lance.

"No! I said you could talk first so go ahead!" Lance argues.

"No! I'm trying to be polite! You talk!" Keith argued back.

"And I'm trying to be a good friend so-" Lance argued but Pidge cut him off.

"Oh my God! We were just wondering if you two would like to split up for a bit and meet back at our bikes later to go back to the castle!" Pidge exclaims.

"Oh you two want some alone time together too!" Allura realizes and Keith and Lance shift their gaze from Pidge back to each other.

"You guys had the same idea that we did?" Keith asks.

"You and Allura want some alone time too?" Lance asks.

"Yeah. I mean it's your first date, you should spend some time alone together. And I wouldn't mind getting some time alone with Lu..." Keith blushes and rests his gloved hand on her hip.

"Alright great! See you guys in about 40 minutes!" Lance says and takes Pidge's hand and whisks her off to the beach.

"See ya!" Keith says and salutes Lance as he leaves, Lance returning the gesture before leaving their sight. "Now let's get back to the bike where I can finally have you all to myself with no one to bother us." Keith whispers to Allura and she giggles as they leave the boardwalk and walk down onto the sand.

"Oh Keith. Are you going to woo me tonight like you did at that ball when you came back from the-" She gasps as Keith dips her, holding her waist and looking down into her sparkling eyes while his normally dark ones were brighter from the light of the setting sun and his love for her.

"I've faced a lot of opponents but I've never met someone who could disarm me with just her beauty." Keith flirts and Allura blushes.

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighs and looks at her paladin endearingly.

"And I've worked on and flown a lot of beautiful machinery but I've never seen a structure as fine as yours." Keith continued and kissed her cheek.

Allura felt her face heat up and it took every fibre in her being not to pounce on her paladin right then and there. So instead she grabbed his hand and led him towards the large rocks that concealed their bikes from view.

"Allura what are you-" Keith started but Allura whispered something in his ear that made him freeze.

"Come on I know you like to fly." She whispered seductively. "Will you let me unzip yours?" She asks and Keith immediately stiffened and heat rushed to his cheeks and his lower region.

"Princess..." He growled. "I never thought you'd say something so dirty."

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I act proper all the time Keith...I thought you already knew that."

"Well clearly there's more of you I have yet to explore then." Keith chuckles and pulls her in close to him, his hands trailing up her figure.

Allura gasped when she felt something hard press against her thigh and she crossed her nose with his and smirked.

"Is that your knife or are you just happy to see me?" She asks and he laughs then presses himself onto her more and whispers in her ear.

"I can't help it you look so hot in that dress and wearing my jacket." He growls and Allura bites her lip and grips his bicep. "And it's actually my sword you're feeling right now." He whispers. "And I bet it would be even happier if you let me put it in it's sheath."

As soon as those words hit her ear her control over her urges slipped and she roughly made out with her paladin.

"Keith. Bike. Now." She breathes against his lips.

Keith scoops her up in his arms and rushes her over to his bike, the two of them giggling and hoping that they would have time before Pidge and Lance came back.

Thankfully they were busy watching the sunset together on the beach.

"You were right Lance sunsets are beautiful." Pidge says and wipes a tear from her eye.

"Yeah they are." Lance tells her. "That's why I think you're so pretty."

"I remind you of a sunset?" Pidge asks.

"Yeah. When you're happy your eyes burn bright like the sun's last light. The light that reflects off your glasses is like the reflection the sun casts on the water. Those little freckles on your nose are like bright stars peeking out in the darkening sky. When you're excited about something you stand out and let your colors shine and let everyone see you. And every time all I can manage to do is stare in awe of the beautiful sight before me and eagerly await to see it again." He tells her.

Pidge didn't waste another second after that. She teared up and threw her arms around Lance and kissed him. Lance could tell from her expression that she was going to kiss him and he was so happy that she did. When they pulled apart they stayed silent for a moment, both of them letting the fact that they just had their first kiss sink in. Then Lance decided to say something.

"Eres lo más importante para mí." Lance proclaims passionately. "Me pierdo en tus ojos ámbar." He kisses the back of her hand and Pidge swore she never felt her chest become so warm and her heart beat so fast.

"Kiss me again you Cuban Casanova!" She exclaims and pounces on him and they both laugh as Lance lands back on the sand and they kiss again for a few minutes.

Lance carried Pidge bridal style back to the bikes and he gave her little pecks on her cheek and neck along the way. When they got back they noticed that Keith and Allura were already by Keith's hover bike. Allura was adjusting the top of her dress and Keith was tightening his belt. Once Allura saw them she brushed a lock of her over her neck to cover some obvious purple marks and covered the side of his neck, pretending to scratch an itch to cover a few purple splotches of his own that were present there as well. Lance met Keith's gaze and Lance gave him a knowing smirk, making the breathless boy blush and Lance winked and nodded at him and gave him a thumbs up, making Keith chuckle and shake his head. He went back to Allura and kissed her again before getting back on the bike and she wrapped her arms around his waist and Keith revved it to life.

"Pidge do you still want to drive back?" Lance asks.

"Sure. But you'll have to put me down first." She tells him and Lance sits the girl down on her bike.

Allura looked at them and smiled, then an idea popped into her head and her delighted grin turned into a smirk.

"Hey Pidge!" Allura called out to her and the tawny haired girl turned to the princess. "Our boys had fun with their little competition tonight, why don't we have one of our own? Let's race back to the castle!"

"You're on!" Pidge calls back to her.

"You really want to drive my bike?" Keith asks, smiling.

"I'll need you to show me how it works but yes I'd really like to try." Allura tells him.

So after showing Allura how to steer and speed up and slow down, she and Pidge set off racing back to the castle. Both of their boyfriends were cheering their girls on the entire way and before they knew it the castle was in sight again.

"Let's go Pidge! I know the little gremlin in you can drive faster than that!" Lance encourages and Pidge revs up the engine and pulls ahead of Allura.

"Come on babe we're almost there just a little bit faster!" Keith tells Allura and she speeds up a bit more.

But it wasn't quick enough because in the end it was Pidge and Lance who entered the hangar first. They both cheered and Lance picked up Pidge and spun her around after Keith and Allura entered behind them.

"Whoo hoo! Team plance does it again!" They cheer and Keith and Allura smile at them.

"Well it looks like team kallura could use some training." Allura says and Keith kisses her lips.

"I'd be happy to give you a few lessons anytime you want." Keith says. "I know the perfect place for us to go train too." He tells her and thinks about his old shack out in the desert. "This was a lot of fun." He says to everyone. "We should all go out on a date again sometime."

"Sure thing mullet." Lance says. "But only if you and the princess can keep your hands off of each other for more than a few doboshes this time." He jokes and the two of them blush.

"Oh hush!" Allura scolds him playfully as Keith kisses her neck. "We've barely been able to have any time alone until a few quintants ago. We're making up for lost time."

"Yeah. Besides you and Pidge might be like me and 'Lu pretty soon now that you're in the honeymoon phase." Keith says and holds Allura's waist and continued to snack on her neck lightly, making the princess giggle.

"So Allura, which one of them do you think is the better boyfriend?" Pidge asks Allura and she smiles at Keith.

"Well obviously I'd say it's Keith." Allura says. "He's my boyfriend and he's perfect for me. But tonight I saw Lance treat you so well despite you two being a bit awkward around each other at first. That's to be expected. It's awkward transitioning from friends to lovers. Even Keith and I were a bit awkward with each other at first when we first started dating. But over time we got more comfortable around each other. And you and Lance will too I'm sure of it." She says and they both look at each other and blush. "I'd say that both of our boyfriends are great, each one of them perfect for us."

"I couldn't agree more." Pidge says and hugs Lance.

Lance leaned down and kissed her on the lips and Keith and Allura smiled at them.

"Hey Lance." Keith says and Lance looks up at Keith. "You've got one amazing girl, take good care of her."

"Same to you buddy. Allura's one in a million, promise me you'll treat her right." Lance says and Keith smiles at him.

"I promise. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm going to do everything I can to make her happy." Keith says and kisses Allura then stands up and goes to hug Lance.

Pidge and Allura clap for them as they hug each other. They pull apart and smile at each other before walking their girlfriends back to their rooms.

"Alright well I'm going to go hit the hay." Lance says and yawns. "See you guys tomorrow morning."

They all say goodnight to each other then go to bed.

Lance was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groggily got out of bed and opened it to find an angry Pidge staring at him with her arms crossed and Allura looking concerned.

"Pidge what's wrong?" Lance asks.

"I translated 'chiquita mía' online." Pidge says.

Lance tried to shut the door but Pidge stopped it with her hand and glared at him.

"My little girl!" Pidge screams at him. "That's what you've been calling me!"

"I wasn't sure if you thought it was cute or not so that's why I called you it in Spanish!" Lance argued.

"Hey what's with all the shouting?" A groggy Keith asks from his bedroom door. "Lu what are you and Pidge doing here? It's late shouldn't you two be asleep?"

"Pidge and I were having some girl talk in our room together when she decided to translate some of the things Lance said to her today and..." Allura explains.

"Say no more." Keith says. "I completely understand." He rubbed his eye and yawned.

"Oh darling." Allura says and places her hand on his chest. "Did we wake you?"

"No it's fine I was already awake. My mom just called me, she wants me to help her out on a mission." Keith says.

"Oh." Allura says and looks down.

"It'll only be for a week." He says and takes her hand. "Then I'll come right back I promise." He says and kisses her temple.

"Okay." Allura says and smiles at him. "But you know the rule. Whether or not I let you leave depends on how good your goodbye is."

Keith smirked and Allura giggled as he took his shirt off then scooped her up and kissed her and shut the door behind him so they could begin round two.

Pidge and Lance stopped their arguing soon after. It wasn't even really out of anger and mostly out of playful teasing. In fact, Pidge ended up just tickling Lance as revenge for the nickname and Lance said a bunch of stuff to her in Spanish out of spite and because he knew that even though she didn't want to admit it, she really liked it when he spoke Spanish. But their affectionate fight didn't last more than a few minutes, mainly because Pidge had gotten tired and wanted to go to sleep. A sight which Lance found rather adorable and the two of them cuddled in his bed together. Lance smiling as he heard the small snores emitted from Pidge as he had her wrapped in his arms under his blanket.

"I love you Pidge." Lance whispers to her.

"I love you too Lance." Pidge mumbles against his shirt and he smiles and hugs her closer to him and they both fall asleep.

Just next door Keith and Allura were in the same position. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other and Keith pressed small kisses to Allura's hairline. Allura breathed heavily against his chest and traced patterns on the soft skin with her finger.

"So do I have your permission to leave?" Keith asks in that husky tone of his that makes Allura's heart flutter.

"You definitely do." Allura assures her paladin and cups his cheek with her hand. "But do promise me you'll hurry back darling."

"What kind of paladin would I be if I kept my princess waiting for too long?" Keith asks and he and Allura share one more passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N:** Sorry this was so long! I had a lot of ideas and I wanted to make sure I gave each ship their moment! So if you read the whole thing...kudos to you! I promise the next one won't be super long! Send me requests if you have any!

 **Translations:** (Credit to my friend on tumblr for helping me come up with romantic things for Lance to say in Spanish)

Te amo- I love you

chiquita mía- My little girl.

pero me pregunto si es el helado que estoy probando o tú chiquita mía- But I wonder if it's the ice cream I'm tasting or you, my little girl.

Eres lo más importante para mí- You are the most important person to me.

Me pierdo en tus ojos ámbar- I lose myself in your amber eyes.


	14. Style AMV

Oops I did it again...I made another kallura video! I learned some new things I can do with iMovie so this one has a lot more stuff in it and I think it's more visually interesting than the Wildest Dreams one. Also this cover of Style by Taylor swift is really good! So please go watch my video and give me feedback on it! I also have plans for a new one-shot that should be up sometime next week!

The title of the video is Style {Kallura Voltron AMV} Just search for it on youtube or just type in kallura and it should come up!


	15. Family Earth Vacation (Fluff)

**A/N:** This is kind of a part two to Proud Parents! I wrote this in honor of Earth Day!

 **Warnings:** Mentions of smut and there is some making out in this.

"To us." Keith says and raises his glass towards Allura's.

"To us." Allura answers and clinks her glass against Keith's.

Instead of drinking from their lemonade glasses Keith leaned in and captured his wife's lips in a tender kiss. Allura smiled against her husband's lips until she felt a small tug on her skirt and a soft voice call for her.

"Mommy." Allura pulled away from Keith and looked down at their little angel.

Keira was growing up far too fast for her mothers liking. Now three deca-pheobs old, turning four in a few pheobs she was starting to look more like a child and less like the little baby she gave birth to. Her hair, despite being her father's raven color was starting to develop her mother's length and fluffy texture. But Allura was pleased to see she had inherited her father's messy bangs and thankfully she had her beautiful pointed ears instead of her father's hideous ones. She had grown to like Keith's ears...on Keith, and she would have loved them if Keira had inherited them as well, but secretly she still had a small preference to the pointed ears of her people. Her skin tone was a light tan, a blend of her and Keith's skin tones. And Allura always smiled when she looked into Keira's crystal blue eyes. They were an exact copy of her own. Looking at Keira's eyes made her realize how Keith must see her whenever his gaze lingers on her a bit longer than usual.

"What is it my little juniberry?" Allura asks and strokes her daughter's head.

"I'm thirsty mommy. Can I have a glass of lemonade please?" She asks.

"Of course sweetheart." Allura says and reaches over to pour her daughter a glass.

As Allura prepares a sippy cup for Keira and Keith notices her staring at her mother's tummy. He smiled and looked at his second child growing inside of his wife. She was coming on five months now, and was now sporting a medium sized bump.

"Keira do you want to touch your mommy's belly?" Keith asks and Keira nods.

"Is that alright Lu?" Keith asks.

"Of course darling." Allura says and smiles at him before turning to her daughter.

She pointed to the side of her belly and told Keira to place her hand there. Keira placed her small hand on Allura's bump and smiled.

"I bet she's wondering if she has a little brother or sister in there." Allura whispers to Keith.

"I don't know." Keith says and looks at Allura and smiles. "We're still going to keep it a surprise right?" Allura nods.

"Was I a surprise?" Keira asks.

"Well your mother and I didn't plan on-" Keith starts to explain but Allura quickly jumps in.

"Having a girl." Allura quickly answers and glares at Keith.

His eyes widen when he realizes he almost told their daughter that she was an unplanned pregnancy. Very unplanned...Keira was the result of a surprise passionate night that Keith gave Allura before they were married and both extremely busy with their jobs as paladins and leaders of the coalition and BOM. But upon learning that Allura was pregnant the couple was scared, worried they wouldn't have time for their child, despite how much they both wanted her. But the other paladins and Coran and Krolia came together and helped them both. Keith and Allura were hastily but far from unhappily married due to Coran's advising that having a baby out of wedlock would be very improper for a royal family and that they should have a wedding to both boost the morale of the coalition and before Allura started to show as to not raise suspicion. And then Keira was born and the coalition had a new symbol of hope for their mission of peace.

And now they were expecting a second. This one was also a surprise but Keith and Allura had been bouncing around the idea of having a second child. But like Keira, this pregnancy was also the result of another one of Keith's surprises. Allura had to go meet with some officials on a planet and Keith was flying by there anyway and offered to drop her off. Both of them had been busy and apart from each other again, and when they were together they rarely had time alone since they had a child to take care of. So Allura decided to give her husband something to thank him for taking the time to fly her to her meeting in the Black Lion...and now five phoebs later here they were, on Earth, at Keith's old shack enjoying a nice day with their family.

"Lance!" Pidge shouts from the garage after they hear something crash.

Their whole family...

"Uh oh." Keira says and looks up at her father who was now sporting a frown. "Is Uncle Lance in gonna be in trouble?" She whispers to her mother.

Allura smiled at her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Not with your father." Allura says as Keith gets up to go check on what all the commotion is about in the garage. "But it doesn't sound like Aunt Pidge is too pleased with him."

"Is she ever?" Keira asks and Allura laughs so hard tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"Yes my little juniberry." Allura says and cups her daughters cheeks and presses a kiss to her forehead. "She loves her husband very much. And she shows it more often than you think." She says and boops Keira's nose, causing the toddler to giggle.

"Lance how many times have I told you not to touch anything in my garage!" Keith whines and walks out of the garage with Lance and Pidge.

Lance like Keith was wearing long pants and a t-shirt. Pidge was wearing a green tank top and brown maternity capris. Like Allura, she was also five months pregnant. The story behind that...well...once they agreed that they wanted to have a baby Lance set up many romantic and seductive nights for him and his wife and one of those nights gave a positive result.

"I know Keith I know." Lance complains and turns to face his fellow paladin. "Don't get your ponytail in a twist." Keith pouts.

First Lance mocked him for his mullet, now he's pulled it back into a short ponytail and he still gets mocked.

"But you should have known this would happen." Lance explains. "You know how forgetful I am. If you really wanted me to stay out of there you should have put up a sign or something."

Keith frowns at him and points to the piece of paper hanging by the side of the doorway to the garage. It read:

Keep Out: Lance

With a crudely drawn picture of Lance's face with a red circle and a line going through it over it.

Lance's smile fell and he started to look nervous.

"Do you like the sign I drew Uncle Lance?" Keira called to him as she came over to the steps of the porch.

"Oh...that's why the p in "Keep" is backwards..." Lance realizes.

"Yeah she's still working on a few letters..." Keith says and scratches the back of his neck and laughs.

"But she's only three." Pidge says in disbelief.

"But she's part Altean." Keith reminds her. "She's learning faster than human kids." He says as Keira runs past him and hugs Lance's leg.

"Lance!" Keira calls to him. "Why did you ignore my sign?"

"Yes Lance, why did you ignore my daughter's beautifully drawn sign?" Keith asks.

"It was my fault." Pidge says and walks towards Keith. "I was in there looking for some parts to make a machine that could connect me to the internet out here."

"Internet?" Lance asks. "Really Pidge? We're out here enjoying nature! It's Earth day!"

"What's Earth Day?" Keira asks and tilts her head.

"It's a day that celebrates the planet." Pidge explains to Keira.

"Yeah sweetie." Keith says and kneels down to his daughter clinging to Lance's leg. "That's why we all came to Earth today. We're going to plant some flowers around the tree in the backyard. Are you gonna help us?"

"Yes daddy!" Keira exclaims and lets go of Lance and runs to her dad.

He easily scoops her up in his arms and holds her on his side and she clings to him like a koala.

"But first, how would you like to help me organize the garage again since Uncle Lance made it all messy?" Keith asks and rubs Keira's nose with his finger.

"Hey! It was already messy when I went in there." Lance argues.

"I have a system." Keith tells him.

"It's a system that sucks." He says and they go into the garage.

As Pidge came up to where Allura was sitting on the wicker bench on the porch Allura could see Pidge's large baby bump straining against her green tank top and brown maternity capris. Despite being just as far along as Allura her bump was much larger than the princess's. Especially since her clothes were very tight in comparison to Allura's flowy pink floral sundress that hid her growing belly much more than Pidge's.

"Pidge you look exhausted." Allura notices as the green paladin wipes some sweat from her brow. "Come here and sit darling." She insists and gestures for Pidge to take Keith's place on the bench next to her. "I'll pour you a glass of lemonade. Would you like that?"

"Yes." Pidge says and lets out a sigh of relief as she sits on the bench and Allura hands her a glass of lemonade.

"I still can't believe Hunk is just as much a wizard with drinks as he is with food." Allura says as Pidge gulps her glass of lemonade. "Just one glass makes me feel refreshed enough to go for a jog, or maybe even do some light sparring in the training room on the castle."

"Yeah." Pidge agrees. "But you have more energy than me. You're at least having your two kids one at a time. I was lucky enough to get a two for one deal with the Stork." Pidge jokes and Allura laughs.

She could still remember clearly Pidge's look of utter disbelief when the doctor heard two heartbeats in her womb instead of one. Lance was ecstatic and spent the whole day running around the castle telling everyone how he was going to be a father to not only one but two kids. Pidge on the other hand was mortified. But Lance talked to her and was able to convince her that they would be able to have these kids and take care of them. And now Pidge was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her fraternal twins. Mainly so they could get out of her so she could bend over and plug things in and not have to call for Lance or one of the other paladins every time she needed to unplug or plug in a cord in her workspace.

"Yes it is true, I do have it much easier than you." Allura says and sits down next to Pidge. "But then again I also have a little one already out in the world that I need to care for, along with a husband and most of the known universe." She adds.

"Well...You've got me beat there." Pidge says and smiles. "The worst that I have to deal with is these two having it out in my womb-ouch!" Pidge groans and holds her belly.

"Are you alright?" Allura asks, alarmed.

"I'm fine." Pidge groans and holds out her hand. "They're just moving around in me again. But they don't do it very nicely. I don't think they like each other very much. Sometimes it feels like they're pushing each other."

"Is that normal for human twins?" Allura asks.

"Not really." Pidge says. "But the doctor said there's nothing to worry about. They're just a bit more active than most babies that's all."

"Hmm...I wonder where they get that from." Allura says.

She and Pidge look at Lance who was now playfully chasing Keira out of the garage and around the front of the house. She and Pidge look at each other and smile before laughing.

"Well, at least we get to go through this together this time." Allura says and squeezes Pidge's hand and the two girls smile at each other.

"Yeah. It is nice that I'm not the only pregnant one on the team right now." Pidge says.

"Ugh I know. It was awful when I was pregnant with Keira. All anyone ever wanted to do was touch my stomach." Allura groaned. "It was so annoying and pervasive and Keith was even more displeased, he didn't want anyone laying their hands on me. He was very overprotective of me during that time."

"Yeah, Lance is kind of that way too now. Although he's fine with people touching my belly. He just gets jealous when someone else feels one of the babies kick and then he shoos them away and tries to feel it too but they never move for him ironically." Pidge explains and Allura laughs.

"It sounds to me like they're pulling a prank on their father." Allura says and Pidge laughs.

"Well considering how mischievous both their me and Lance are I wouldn't be surprised if they're already plotting some sort of mischief in my womb. They've certainly already got me by moving around so much-ow!" Pidge groans again. "Both of you cut it out!" She scolds her belly and points at it. "Don't make me come in there!"

"Are the little ones restless again?" Krolia asks, coming outside from the house.

"Yeah." Pidge says and groans. "I think the sugar in the lemonade gave them an energy rush and now they've woken up from whatever nap they were taking before."

"I know how that feels." Krolia says. "Keith was quite an active baby too. I could barely get any sleep when I was pregnant with him."

"Well he sleeps like a rock now." Allura tells her mother-in-law.

"Oh great so for you he'll sleep soundly." Krolia says in a mock offended tone.

Allura laughed and Krolia smiled and came over to her. She knelt down before the mother of her second grandchild and looked at her bump.

"How is the little one doing?" Krolia asks.

"They're fine." Allura says and rubs her belly and smiles at it. "They're very calm right now. I only felt a few small kicks this morning."

"Grandma!" Keira shouts.

Krolia feels her granddaughter pounce on her side and she falls over, pretending that Keira was strong enough to push her over. Keira laughed and crawled on Krolia's stomach.

"I got you grandma!" Keira cheers.

"Yes you did!" Krolia says and sits up to look at Keira. "You're so strong. I doubt any blade would stand a chance against you in battle!"

Keira laughs and hugs her grandmother.

"Really grandma?" She asks.

"Really. You're going to be such a great warrior someday I know it!" Krolia says and picks up Keira and tosses her into the air before catching her again.

"Grandma can I tell you a secret?" Keira asks.

"Of course you can." Krolia laughs. "What do you have to tell your grandmother dear?" She asks and turns her head towards Keira to allow her to whisper in her ear.

"When I get big I want to fight like you and daddy." Keira whispers.

Krolia smiled softly and turned to face her. She looked into her granddaughter's eyes. So full of hope, just like her mother's. But there was also a fire burning behind those eyes. A fire within her that she knew she got from her father.

"Then one day when you get bigger I'll teach you how to fight." Krolia whispers to Keira and her eyes light up and she giggles.

"Promise?" Keira asks.

Krolia thinks for a moment. She had a flashback to when she had to leave Keith and his father when Keith was around Keira's age. Keith had asked her if she would promise to come back. She promised him she would. And she did keep that promise. Granted it took her awhile...but now she would make a promise to Keira that she hoped she could keep a lot sooner than the one she made with her father.

"Yes. I promise." Krolia says.

"Was Keith a lot like Keira when he was her age?" Allura asks.

"A little bit I think." Krolia says and bounces Keira in her arms a bit. "Keith was pretty active and liked to get himself into trouble. But from what I've seen, little Keira here is pretty well behaved like her mother."

"Oh she is far from it." Allura tells Krolia.

"Oh?" Krolia asks the toddler in her arms. "Has someone been naughty?"

"At least once every day." Allura says.

"Are you causing trouble for your mommy and daddy?" Krolia questions Keira.

"Maybe a little..." Keira admits shyly.

"That's my girl." Krolia whispers and gives her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hey mom you found Keira." Keith says and comes up onto the porch. "You can give her to me." He offers and holds out his arms.

"No." Krolia says. "I want to hold her for a bit longer. She reminds me so much of you when you were her age...holding her, it feels like I'm holding you again." She says and gives Keith her best puppy eyes.

"Really?" Keith asks, his voice full of emotion before he frowned. "You're going to pull that one on me."

"Ugh fine." Krolia groans and hands Keira back over to Keith.

"Daddy!" Keira exclaims and holds out her arms to him as he takes her and she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him.

"But she is my granddaughter." Krolia reminds him. "It's my job to cuddle her and spoil her sometimes."

"I know." Keith says and smiles at his mom. "And I love that she has a grandma that will do that with her. But right now we need to go help out uncles Shiro, Lance and Hunk in the backyard planting flowers." Keith tells Keira.

"What kind of flowers are you planting?" Allura asks.

"You'll see soon enough honey." Keith tells her and leans down and pecks her lips once before heading around the back of the shack with Keira.

"Alright Keira, your uncle Shiro is going to show you how to plant flowers." Shiro tells her. "First thing you'll need is this shovel." He says and shows her his, before handing her her own smaller one made for kids. "And then you're going to dig a hole in the ground big enough to put the flower in." Shiro explains and starts making a hole.

Keira does too, watching how Shiro shovels out the dirt and copying him.

"And then, we plant the flower." Shiro explains and gives her a flower to put in the hole. "Then we cover it back up with dirt." Shiro shows her and she copies him.

"I did it!" She cheers. "I did it! I did it! Look daddy!" She tugs on his pant leg and points to the flower she planted.

"Wow!" Keith says in an amazed tone. "Did you really do that?"

"Yeah! Uncle Shiro showed me!" Keira says happily.

"Did you tell him thank you?" Keith asks her.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Keira exclaims and hugs him. "Thank you uncle Shiro."

"You're welcome Keira." Shiro says and hugs her back. "Your mom is going to love this." Shiro says and looks over the flowers.

"Is she gonna kiss daddy when she sees it?" Keira asks Shiro.

"Oh yes. Probably a bunch of times." Shiro says and smiles at Keith who was now blushing.

"Is she gonna knock him over when she does?" Keira asks. "She does that sometimes and it's really funny!" She giggles.

"Well considering the condition your mother's in right now I doubt she would do that." Shiro explains.

"Hey speaking of mothers I see three of them coming back here." Hunk says and the boys all look and see Kroila, Allura and Pidge coming back behind the house.

"Oh no Allura's not supposed to be here yet!" Keith says.

He looks around for something to distract Allura with and then his eyes land on his daughter and he smirks.

"Keira. Daddy has a very important job for you." Keith says.

"I wonder what the boys are up to back here-" Allura says.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Keira exclaims and runs up to her and tugs on her dress.

"What is it my little juniberry?" Allura asks.

"Look what I can do mommy!" Keira says and tugs her mother away from the backyard and onto the sand.

She sits down and makes a mound of sand on her legs then puts a leaf on top of it. (Yes like Stitch's sandcastle in Lilo and Stitch.)

"Ta da!" She cheers.

"Oh it's lovely darling! What is it?" Allura asks.

"I think it's Voltron." Pidge says. "Keira's legs are the legs. The sand is the arms and the leaf is the head."

"Yes!" Keira says and points at Pidge.

"Oh my goodness that is adorable!" Allura exclaims. "Keith needs to come see this!" She says and turns and walks back towards the backyard.

"Uh oh." Keira says and looks worried as her mother leaves.

"Uh oh she's coming back." Lance says.

"It's okay. You guys finish up the planting. I've got another distraction for Allura that works every time." Keith says and grips the bottom hem of his shirt and then lifts it up over his head and tosses it on the picnic table while walking over to Allura.

"Keith come look Keira just did the cutest-" She notices her husband is shirtless and blushes. "Thing." She finishes softly as Keith comes over and places his hands on her waist.

"Did she?" Keith asks. "Was it as cute as you?" He asks and swipes a finger under Allura's chin.

"Oh Keith." Allura says and playfully hits his bicep. "What's with the sudden flirting and...shirtlessness..." Allura whispers and checks out her husband's six pack.

"A husband can't decide to spontaneously romance his wife on their day off?" He pouts and hugs her tight to him, turning her so she was facing away from the backyard.

"Oh believe me I'm not complaining at all." Allura assures him and runs her hand down his chest. "But it is making me more curious as to what you and the boys are up to over-" she gasps as Keith dips her, one hand holding the back of her head, and the other wrapped around her waist.

"You'll find out soon but first I'm going to give you a kiss for every dobosh I've spent thinking about how beautiful you are." Keith says and starts to kiss his wife.

Krolia and Pidge take that as their cue to leave and scoop up Keira along the way in case things get...heated.

The girls give the guys a hand and soon they've finished planting all the flowers. Then just like Keith planned, Shiro gave Keira one of the flowers and sent her out to show her mother. She found her parents both standing up but their hands were all over each other and they were making out. Allura gasped for breath when Keith released her lips and reattached them to her neck. Then she noticed Keira coming and pushed on his chest.

"Keira!" She whisper shouts and Keith pulls back and smiles at his daughter.

"Hey there sweetie!" He says cheerily.

Allura noticed her daughter carrying a flower.

"Look mommy! We planted these for you!" Keira says and holds up the flower to her mother.

Allura's eyes widen and she grips her husband's bicep for support since she felt like she might fall over from the shock of seeing something she thought was lost 10,000 years ago.

"Keith..." Allura says shakily. "Is our daughter holding a juniberry?"

Keith smiled at her and Allura knelt down and took the flower from her daughter. She started to tear up as she inspected it and realized that it was real.

"Keira where did you get a juniberry?" Allura asks.

"By the tree!" Keira says and points to the backyard.

"Keith?" Allura asks.

"Come on Lu, I have something to show you." Keith says and leads Allura to the backyard.

Allura gasped and covered her mouth when she saw all of the juniberries surrounding the tree in the backyard.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh my Ancients!" Allura exclaims. "Keith am I dreaming or are these really all-"

"Yes." Keith tells her as he puts his shirt back on.

There was a small bowl of berries on the picnic table and he brought them over to Allura.

"Go ahead and try one." Keith says.

Allura took one out of the bowl and placed it in her mouth. As she chewed it she covered her mouth and started to cry. Keith put the bowl down just in time because Allura pounced on him and started attacking his face with kisses. Causing Keith to smile and hug his wife. Given the heightened emotion from him having given her back a piece of Altea and the fact that her hormones were all out of whack due to her pregnancy, Keith expected she would probably get very emotional very fast.

"How did you all find-" Allura starts but Shiro cuts her off.

"All we did was plant them." Shiro explains. "Keith's the one that found them and brought them here."

"Oh Keith! I can't believe you found juniberries!" Allura exclaimed.

"I thought I was a juniberry." Keira says.

"Oh Keira darling." Allura says and kneels down "Juniberry is your nickname. Real juniberries are flowers that grow berries from your mommy's home planet. Remember I showed them to you once in the simulator room. I thought you would never get to see a real one ever in your entire life...never get to taste the delicious berry. But now, thanks to your father you can." Allura says and takes another berry out of the bowl. "Here, try one." She offers.

Hunk takes out his camera to take a video of this to add to Keira's vlog. Keira allows her mother to feed her the berry. Allura teared up as she watched Keira eat the berry and smile.

"It's yummy!" She says and Allura sobs in happiness and hugs her daughter.

"Go wake up Coran." Allura tells Keira.

Keira goes inside, finds Coran napping on a chair and she jumps on his stomach and he jumps out of his chair.

"Ah! Enemy combatants!" He exclaims and gets in a fighting stance.

Keira laughed and he looked down and saw it was her.

"Oh it's just you little princess." Coran says and kneels down to see her.

"Mommy told me to come get you to see the juniberries!" Keira exclaims.

"Juniberries?" Coran asks.

His jaw hit the ground when he came outside with Keira and saw all the juniberry plants.

"Allura...are these really?" He asks.

"Yes Coran!" Allura exclaims happily. "They are! Keith has been growing them here on Earth for phoebs..." she says and looks at her husband lovingly and kisses him again.

"But these are extinct! Where did you find them?" Coran asks.

"I used the ships computer to scan every planet we visited since we met for juniberries." Keith says.

"You've been working on this since we met?" Allura asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. When we talked together when everyone else was out finding their lions you told me how they were your favorite and that you would really miss them so I figured since we were traveling around the universe anyway I might as well try and do some searching and see if there were any still out there. And recently I found a planet where they had one seed left so I hiked through the jungle, nearly got eaten by half the things in there, but I got the seed. I was worried they might not grow considering how old they were. For awhile I was sure it was dead but then one day I went to check on it to see if it had grown and I saw our daughter holding the small cup I put it in and there was a juniberry plant. And from that one I cultivated the rest." Keith explained.

Allura threw her arms around her husband and kissed him hard.

"You searched all these deca-pheobs, just because I told you they were my favorite flower when we first met?" She asks.

"Yeah." Keith says.

"Oh Keith, just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore than I already do you go and do this and prove me wrong!" She exclaims and kisses him again, hungrier and more passionate than ever before.

And Keith kissed her back just as hard, because he was elated with the result of all of his hard work. When he first started this little project of his all he expected was to get the princess to smile. He never in a million years imagined that before he finished it she would become his wife and the mother of his child with another one on the way. But this make out session and seeing how happy he had made his wife made it all worth it.

"I did it mommy!" Keira proudly told her mother.

"Yes you did my little juniberry!" Allura says, breaking away from Keith to kneel down and press a big kiss to her daughter's cheek. "You helped your father plant all of these flowers for me I'm so happy about that."

"I know mommy!" Keira laughed. "I did the first one!"

Allura tilted her head.

"Oh your father let you plant the first one here?" Allura asks.

"No!" Keira laughed again, amused that her parents didn't realize what she was telling them. "I did the first one!" She repeats.

Everyone looks confused, not quite sure what the toddler was saying.

"Are you saying you planted the seed that your father found in the cup?" Krolia asks.

"No!" Keira shouted. "Daddy did that. I did that!" She points at a juniberry flower.

After a moment Keith's eyes widen and he grips his wife's shoulder.

"Keira, when you first saw that cup with the seed in it was there a flower?" Keith asks.

"No." Keira says. "I told you daddy! I did it!"

Keith thought back to when he found Keira holding the cup.

"Look daddy I did it!" She exclaimed and held the cup with the juniberry out to him.

"So when you said you did it..." Keith starts. "You meant you made it grow."

"Grow? What does that mean?" She asks.

"It means to make things bigger." Allura explains.

"But I didn't make a big seed." Keira says. "I made the seed a flower."

Everyone gasped stared at the toddler.

"Oh my God Keith and Allura your daughter makes plants grow!" Hunk exclaims in both shock and awe.

"Oh Keira that's incredible!" Allura exclaims and she and Keith hug their daughter. "You brought back mommy's favorite flower I can't thank you enough!"

"But sweetie how did you know how to make it into a flower?" Keith asks his daughter.

"The lion told me." Keira says.

"Lion?" Keith asks.

"Keira what color was the lion that-" Allura starts but a butterfly flew by and she lost her daughter's attention.

"Butterfly!" She exclaims and wriggles out of her parents grasp and chases it.

"I guess that's a question for another time." Allura sighs. "She said a lion talked to her. And told her how to revive a juniberry plant."

"And I bet she did it by using quintessence powers." Keith says and gently holds the petal of one of the flowers. "I guess this means she inherited more than just your beauty." He says and kisses his wife's cheek.

"Well I for one am not too surprised." Krolia says. "I mean Keira is a hybrid of three powerful races. And her mother is the most powerful Altean in existence and her father is an extremely strong Galra hybrid with some quintessence powers of his own. And you're both paladins of Voltron. What did you expect to come from that?"

"Well it looks like we're going to find out as she grows up." Shiro says and watches the little girl chase the butterfly around.

"And we'll see what's in store for her sibling as well..." Allura says and Keith kisses her bump and then her lips.

"Well no matter how powerful or non-powerful they turn out, I'll always love them as much as I love you." Keith says and caresses his wife's cheek.

"Oh Keith." Allura says and kisses her husband.

"Hey pidgeon do you think our kids are going to have special powers too?" Lance asks Pidge.

"Well considering we're both just ordinary humans I highly doubt that they'll be anywhere near as powerful as Keira." Pidge tells her husband, much to his disappointment. "But we are both paladins. Maybe there will be some cool powers that come with that?"

"Alright! Our kids are going to be super smart ninja sharpshooters!" Lance exclaims. "I believe in you two!" Lance tells Pidge's bump. "You two are going to be the most badass kids ever!"

"Lance watch your language!" Pidge scolds him. "We don't want Keira to pick up another bad word. It's bad enough she already knows-"

"Quiznak!" Keira shouts when the butterfly gets away.

Everyone gasps and Allura glares at Hunk.

"I'm sorry! I thought she would have forgotten that word by now!" Hunk exclaims.

"She's Altean!" Allura argues. "She absorbs information like a sponge! She doesn't forget anything at this stage in her development!"

"Hey Lu calm down." Keith soothes. "Getting all worked up like this isn't good for the baby."

"You're right Keith." Allura says. "I'm sorry Hunk I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have accidentally cursed in front of her." Hunk apologizes. "Now who wants Earth Day cupcakes?" He asks and holds out a tray of cupcakes with trees piped on them.

"They're juniberry cupcakes by the way." Hunk adds.

"Shut up!" Allura exclaims and punches Keith hard in the stomach. "Oh darling I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock the wind out of you." Allura apologizes.

"No I'm serious. Keith gave me some of the berries about a phoeb ago and I've been making recipes with them ever since. They're amazing for cooking! I am eternally grateful to you Keith!" Hunk says.

"No problem." Keith wheezes. "But when you tell her the rest of the menu you came up with do you mind doing it when she's not within punching range of me?"

"Will do buddy." Hunk promises.

Everyone gets a cupcake and they all enjoy the rest of the day enjoying all that nature has to offer. That night Keith and Allura climbed into bed together and Allura looked at him adoringly.

"Keith you are truly the greatest husband ever." Allura says and smiles at him.

"You really think I'm the greatest?" Keith asks.

"Keith you've searched the universe for my favorite flower ever since we met, and didn't rest until you found it, of course that makes you the greatest husband ever. That shows me just how much you love me." Allura says and kisses him. "And now that we're alone, I can show you just how much I do." Allura breathes against his lips before capturing them in a breathless kiss that Keith instantly reciprocated.

Her hands wandered her husband's bare upper body, forever grateful that he liked to sleep shirtless. She let one of her hands trail down his abs snd Keith smirked as he felt her slowly slide her hand under his waistband-

"Hey mommy and daddy!" Keira says and her parents both jump apart.

"Darling what are you doing here?" Allura asks.

"You guys said that I could sleep with you tonight. So I came to sleep here with you." She says happily.

"Oh right...I did promise her that..." Allura says and gives Keith an apologetic look.

He just smiled and kissed her cheek and pulled back the blanket and let her climb into the bed with them. Allura wrapped her arms around Keira and let her rest her head on her chest, while Keith wrapped his arms around his family and pulled them close to him. Kissing both of his girls goodnight on the head and then one to Allura's belly.

"Why did you want to come sleep with us tonight Keira?" Keith asks her.

"I feel happier when I'm asleep with you and mommy." Keira says. "Daddy always scares the nightmares away and mommy gives me good dreams." She says and Keith and Allura smile at each other. "And I want to be a good big sister and spend time with my little brother."

Keith and Allura's eyes widen and they look at each other then back at Keira.

"Little brother?" Keith asks.

"Yeah. He's inside mommy's tummy." Keira says.

Keith and Allura sit up and look at Keira in shock.

"Keira how do you know that the baby in my tummy is a boy?" Allura asks.

"I saw him in a dream the last time you let me sleep with you in bed." Keira says. "I put my hand on your tummy." She places her tiny light tan hand on Allura's bump. "Close my eyes and listen to his heart beat."

Keith and Allura gasped as Keira started to sparkle like Allura did when she used her powers. Keith noticed something glowing on her cheek under her eye, covered by her bangs. He moved it to the side and it revealed a glowing Altean marking. The glowing on her other cheek indicated that she had a marking there too.

"She developed Altean marks." Allura says.

"I thought you said that hybrid Alteans don't have markings?" Keith asks.

"They can develop them if they're exposed to a high power of quintessence." Allura says. "Which means that...the lion that Keira said talked to her is probably the white lion."

Keira stopped sparkling and her marks stopped glowing, revealing their pink color.

"They're just like yours." Keith says and smiles.

"Yes. Alteans inherit their markings from their mothers." Allura explains.

Keira opened her eyes and smiled at her parents.

"Alfor says hi." She says and Allura's eyes widen.

"You mean your grandfather?" Allura asks.

"No. My little brother. That's his name. But I call him Alfie and he likes it." Keira explains.

"How did he tell you his name?" Keith asks.

"I can talk to him in space when the lion takes me there." Keira says and Keith looks up at Allura.

"The astral plane." He mouths to her.

Allura's eyes widen and she looks down at Keira, about to ask her more questions but she had already dozed off, curled up against her bump.

"So our daughter revives juniberries and can access the astral plane without having to be inside a lion because somehow she gained a connection to the white one." Allura whispers.

"I guess so." Keith says. "She's amazing."

"She's only three deca-phoebs old." Allura says. "Does this mean she'll only grow stronger as she gets older?"

"Are you scared?" Keith asks his wife.

"A bit." Allura admits. "What if our son has these same powers? What if our enemies try to use their powers for evil? What if they try to hurt them-" Keith cut her off with a kiss.

"Allura. Think about how strong we are together. We're not going to let anyone hurt our kids. And the other paladins won't let any harm come to them either. We're a team Lu. Together we can do anything, including raise our super powerful kids. If the most amazing princess can fall in love with a poor wretch like me then trust me, anything is possible." Keith says.

"Oh Keith I love you." Allura says.

"I love you too Allura." Keith says.

He cups her cheek in his palm and she cups his in hers and the two of them start kissing each other, not realizing their daughter is awake.

"Yuck." Keira whispers to Allura's belly. "Get used to this now Alfie. They do this a lot." She says then falls asleep cuddled in her parents arms.

A/N: Happy Earth Day everyone! Let me know if you want more one-shots with Keira and the team and possibly her little brother and the Plance twins too in the future!


	16. AN: Kallura Smut?

Hey guys! So I got this awesome idea for a series! Here's the summary:

Keith has reached age of sexual maturity and is going to be going into galra heat and he has chosen Allura as his mate. Together they run away to Keith's desert shack which will be their love nest for the whole month while he makes love to her at least once every day. Sometimes it's rough, sometimes it's gentle. Every day brings a new surprise, especially since Allura has never been to Earth before so Keith has a lot to teach her about living in the desert. But he's also very protective and territorial while he's in heat. His hormones making him willing to kill anyone unfortunate enough to come across his shack. Will people be wise enough to stay away? Or will they remain undisturbed as Allura and Keith spend his heat alone together in the desert while they both make love and fall in love with each other more and more each day…

You can check it out on Ao3 if you're interested in reading it but I'm just wondering if you guys would like me to post it here...I'm not too sure if my readers here like reading smut and I don't want to go to the trouble of making another story that no one will read on here.

It's not just smut though. There's going to be at least one sex scene per chapter but the rest is pure romantic fluff! Basically Keith doting on Allura and being romantic teaching her about life in the desert while they're staying in his shack for a month. It's good stuff!

So if you'd like me to post this story on here please let me know and I'll do so in a separate story!


	17. Bad Boy (fluffangstsmut)

**Warnings:** There is a smut scene in this but I've marked where it starts and ends so you can skip it if you want.

"Keith!" Lance's scream could be heard all the way down the hall, alerting Allura who hastily made her way down to the boys washrooms to see what the fuss was about.

"What is it Lance?" A tired Keith groans as he walks out of his room and into the bathroom.

Allura was not sure if the boys wanted her to be there or not. So she stayed behind the corner, minding her own business while the mice stayed at her feet.

"This bathroom is a mess!" Lance exclaims. "Your side of the bathroom is all cluttered!"

"It is not cluttered and it's my side of the bathroom. So it shouldn't matter to you! Now goodnight!" Keith argues and leaves then slams his bedroom door.

"Quiznaking bad boys." Lance scoffs and goes into his room and also slams the door.

"Bad boys?..." Allura asks herself. "Keith isn't on the side of evil, and he can be a bit cold and aggressive sometimes but he's not a mean person. Why would Lance say he's bad?" She turns to her mice. "What is a bad boy?"

The mice squeak amongst themselves then turn back to Allura and shrug.

Allura meant to ask the other paladins what a "bad boy" was but she never found the time. The mission was more important and took up most of her thinking, and she pushed her curiosities about Earth culture to the side. Although, every now and then she did notice little things that helped her piece together what a "bad boy" was, and how Keith fit that narrative.

Whenever they had successfully completed a mission and freed another planet, the aliens that lived on it would be clamoring for interviews and praise for them. But Keith never wanted to be a part of that. He'd usually stand off to the side, not wanting any attention for himself. Allura would turn back to look at him sometimes and wonder why he didn't want to enjoy the glory of saving innocent planets from the galra. But she also couldn't help but wonder why she found him standing stoic and aloof from the crowd rather...attractive.

When they were fighting a robeast or a galra fleet she loved watching him skillfully fly his lion. He was such a great pilot. He was so reckless yet so skilled. There was something about seeing him so cocky in the cock-pit that made her blush and bite her lip.

And not to mention, how great he was at being a paladin. He wasn't that skilled with a sword but he trained more than the other paladins to get better at it. And he definitely improved because of it. Sometimes when the politics of the coalition got too taxing for her she would go and watch him sometimes. He was so aggressive when he fought the bots. So strong and so efficient with his strokes. It was incredible to watch. She especially paid attention when he took his shirt off at least halfway during the session. He was nowhere near as muscular as Shiro but he was still incredibly strong and he did have a six-pack and some muscle on his arms. It had only built up even more since he joined the Blades of Marmora.

At one point she was watching him train with the mice accompanying her and she bit her lip and watched as Keith gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, tossing it to the side and running his gloved hands through his sweaty raven locks. She gasped and leaned over, resting her elbow on the control panel and cupping her cheek to balance her head as she appraised his sweaty toned chest and arms. The mice all squeaking gossip amongst each other as they watched their princess lusting over her paladin. He commanded another bot to enter the room and fight him and Allura let out a soft whine when she saw him fight it, his bayard clashing with the bot's rod.

"Oh he's such a dream..." She whispers softly to herself.

Suddenly Keith disarmed the bot and jumped on top of it, pinning it down to the mat underneath him and Allura let out a soft gasp and blushed. As she checked him out she couldn't help but think...

"Oh what I wouldn't give for him to pin me down like that and quiznak me hard..." She admits to herself.

"What?!" Keith asked, looking up towards the control room and blushing, eyes wide in surprise and fear.

Allura looked down and noticed that her elbow flipped the switch for the comms in the room so what was being said in the control room would be broadcast to the training room below. She immediately jumped back in fear and so did the mice and she ran out of the room as fast as she could, unable to believe that Keith had heard her voice her smutty thoughts about him. She stayed in her room the rest of the day pretending that she was feeling unwell, which in a sense she was. But thankfully when she did finally face Keith he didn't act any different around her, prompting her to believe that he didn't know it was her who had said that in the room or he had forgotten about it and moved on. Allura was definitely thankful that he had chosen to forget that little incident or he just didn't know it was her. He still seemed cool and collective as always. A proper bad boy...

She had been developing feelings for Keith since the moment she met him. Those two vargas that they spent alone in the castle together while everyone else was looking for their lions she and Keith talked. She didn't really learn much about him, just the basics. He was at the Garrison with the others until he got kicked out. He's lived in the desert for over a year on his own. He told Allura a few stories about his time there. She listened intently about how he built his own hover bike, arming it with explosives that he made himself. Allura had never heard about such things, and she was extremely curious about them. She was fascinated with his stories. Keith didn't say much, but when he did he had such a way with words.

Allura acclaims those two vargas for the reason why Keith was the paladin she felt closest to. Despite occasionally butting heads he always spoke to her respectfully and listened to what she had to say. And she would always try to do the same for him regardless of how difficult he was being with the other team members. Sure he could get angry and aggressive sometimes but that was only because he cared so deeply for their cause. Was that what a bad boy was? Someone who did the wrong things for good reasons? Someone who came across as a delinquent who fought against authority and didn't follow the rules but had a heart of gold? Well, whatever Keith was she was falling for him, hard and fast. Even more so now that he had come back to the team and seemed...sharper, more mature but still a rebel at heart that held fast to his beliefs. Beliefs that directly contrasted Lotor's.

Lotor was highly displeased with Keith's return. Or perhaps displeased wasn't the right word...a better one would be, jealous. He didn't like how much attention Keith got from the other paladins. He had become quite popular among them, constantly asking him for stories about his missions with the blades. Like now, when he came down to the dining room for dinner and saw everyone sitting at the table watching Keith with rapt attention as he told a story about a particularly dangerous mission he was on.

"The sentries just kept coming!" Keith exclaims.

(And they don't stop coming, and they don't stop coming, and they don't stop- Okay I'll shut up now I just couldn't help myself I had to meme! XD)

"And I was fighting them off as best I could!" He says.

He swings his knife around in the air to show how he attacked the sentries. Everyone was in awe. Especially Allura. She had her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her intertwined fingers and Lotor could practically see the hearts floating around her head as she looked at him with such utter adoration that it made his blood boil in jealousy.

"But then I remembered I had to hack one of them in order to get the security codes for my mom." Keith says. "So one of them starts coming at me..." He stops then thinks about how to portray this part. "Hey Allura?" He asks.

Allura just stares at him, still off in her own little world in her mind drooling over him when she hears her name called and perks up and looks at Keith.

"Do you mind helping me with this part?" He asks and holds out his hand to her.

"Of course." She says and takes it and lets out a small gasp as he pulls her up out of her chair and leads her away from the table so they have some room.

"So then a sentry starts coming at me with his arm out to shoot me." He says and nods to Allura gesturing with his hand for her to come at him.

She runs towards him with her arm out and then gasps as Keith wraps an arm around her waist when she gets close, pulls her flush against his chest then pushes her up against the wall and looks deep into her eyes as he holds his finger under her chin, pretending it's his knife because he doesn't want to actually hold her at "knife-point". (Ba-dum tss. That's me doing the joke drums). Allura held her breath as her heart raced a mile a minute as she looked into his dark blue-grey eyes shining with mischief as she was held "against her will" against the wall, "helpless" to do anything against her strong paladin. Lotor's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"So then I ducked into an empty hallway and held them there..." Keith says and Allura looked at him intently, hanging onto every word he said. "Waiting until all the other sentries ran by. They didn't seem to realize that I had ducked down this small hallway. They didn't even struggle against me. It was almost as if they wanted to be taken prisoner by me. But they're a robot with a single purpose, protecting the base. So I had no choice but to stick their finger into a control panel." He takes Allura's hand an pressed her finger against the wall. "And punch in a code that made them unlock all the doors my mother needed to get through. And then I sliced off their head." He says and swipes his finger across Allura's throat, making her gasp.

He stepped back and she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell forward. He turned and caught her as she fell, holding her in his arms as she looked up at him as he supported her, keeping her from falling on her back on the ground. And the two of them laughed. Allura was blushing like mad and Keith had some light pink dusting on his cheeks. Lotor was clenching his teeth in anger and practically had steam coming out of his ears. But he knew how immature it would be to show his anger so he took a deep breath and put on a calm facade and came over to them and clapped.

"Oh my. I didn't know we were having dinner and a show tonight." He says as Keith helps Allura stand up.

He still had his arm around her waist though and her hand was pressed on his chest, a position that Lotor was not terribly pleased with...

"If I had known I would have come sooner." He says.

"Well I could tell another one if you'd like?" Keith offers. "I've got a bunch of mission stories and if Allura would like to help me-"

"I definitely would!" She says cheerfully with her eyes sparkling, causing the raven haired boy to blush and Lotor to frown.

But Lotor quickly changed his expression to a smile.

"Oh well that would be fun but I think we've had enough theatrics for tonight." He chuckles and places his hand on Allura's shoulder. "Wouldn't you agree Shiro?" Lotor asks and looks at the paladin.

Shiro nods and stands up.

"Yes. I do think it's time for us to finish eating so we have time before we all go back to the space mall." Shiro says before sitting down again.

"The space mall?" Allura asks. "You're all going again?"

"Yeah." Pidge says. "Lance and I want to pick up a new video game and Hunk wants to see how the food court's been holding up since he left."

"Oh that sounds like fun! Do you think I might be able to accompany you this time?" Allura asks hopefully.

"Unfortunately princess I don't think you can. You have duties at the castle remember?" Lotor reminds her and Allura sighs.

"Right..." She says.

Everyone goes back to eating and Allura goes up to the control room to see what work she has to do. Surprisingly enough, it seems like she doesn't have that much to do. Maybe if she finished early she would have time to go to the Space Mall! That thought excites her so she quickly finishes up her work and then rushes to her room to change into some casual clothes she has stored away for a moment such as this.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk are about to go down to the hangar to get in a space pod when they hear Allura come running up behind them.

"Wait for me guys!" She calls to them.

The three of them turn their heads and gasp when they see Allura wearing her hair down and a pink t-shirt with a jean jacket, a black skirt and thigh high black stockings with pink flats. She also had a pink handbag that she wore over her shoulder and the strap crossed her body.

"Whoa Allura..." Hunk says and Lance's jaw was on the floor.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Pidge asks and adjusts her glasses.

"Awhile back I thought that if I ever got the chance to go somewhere with you I should blend in. So the mice and I found some fabric over time and we constructed these clothes together!" She exclaims happily.

"The mice helped sew her clothes..." Hunk repeats to make sure he was hearing this right.

"Like Cinderella..." Lance notices.

"I know Shiro and Lotor said I couldn't go because I have work but I finished it all and I'll blend in with you all easily if I'm wearing this!" Allura says and twirls to show off her outfit. "So it'll be fine if I go with you!"

"That sounds awesome Allura!" Lance says. "We'd love to have you come along!"

"Yay!" She says then looks around for someone. "Is Keith coming with you?" She asks and blushes a bit.

"Nah. He's spending the night sitting in his room and brooding like he normally does." Pidge says and Allura looks disappointed.

"Oh..." She says sadly. "Well I'm sure it'll still be fun with just the four of us!" Allura says.

"Actually just the three of them." A voice says behind Allura and she turns and sees Shiro frowning at her with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here?" He asks. "I said you couldn't go."

"I know but I finished all my work and I had these clothes lying around so I'll blend in and-" Allura tries to explain but Shiro cuts her off.

"It's still too dangerous." Shiro says. "We're in the middle of a war. There could be enemies there looking for you. You're the leader of the coalition, if anyone gets their hands on you then this war could make a turn for the worse for us!" Shiro argues.

"But we'll be with her the whole time." Lance argues.

"Yeah we won't let anyone kidnap her." Pidge agrees.

"But what if they're more skilled then you?" Shiro asks them.

"Then Allura's screwed..." Hunk sighs.

"Exactly." Shiro says. "Now come with me." He says and holds out his hand to her.

Allura sighs and takes his hand and lets him lead her back inside the castle. He was walking her back to her room.

"I'm very disappointed in you Allura." He says. "You disobeyed me."

"I thought you would understand." Allura says.

"Then why didn't you ask me before heading down to the hangar?" He argues.

"Because..." She takes a deep breath and looks up at him. "You and Lotor are being too controlling of me! I'm not some helpless damsel the two of you need to protect! I'm a paladin of Voltron and I know how to defend myself and protect the people I love. All I wanted to do was go and spend some time with my friends and be a normal teenager for once."

"Well clearly what you are is a spoiled brat who's never heard anyone tell them no before!" Shiro yells and grabs Allura's arm and drags her into her room before stepping out and locking the door. "Lotor and I are only looking out for you because we care about you. We're in a war princess. And you need to start acting like it instead of only caring about yourself!" Shiro snaps and storms off.

Allura stood in her room in utter shock. Shiro had never said anything so harsh to her before. Her lip trembled and she started to cry as the reality of what just happened set in. She felt betrayed and her heart was broken. The mice climbed out of her bag and climbed on her lap and used their telepathic connection to try to comfort her as she wept.

"I can't believe he said such awful things to me..." She sniffles. "I thought he was my friend...Clearly I was wrong!" She says and breaks down and sobs.

Platt and Chuchule comfort Allura while Plachu and Chulatt go and get her some tissues.

While they're getting tissues, Chulatt gets an idea and squeaks something to Plachu. Plachu's ears perk up and he squeaks happily in agreement and points to the air vent. Chulatt runs into it while Plachu brings the tissues to the princess.

Keith was in his room, sitting on the floor as he cleaned his knife. He thought about how nice it felt to have Allura in his arms when she helped him act out his story at dinner. She was so amazing and he was so hopelessly in love with her. But she was a princess and he was just some poor boy without a penny to his name that would never be worthy of her. She deserved someone so much better. And definitely someone better than that pompous jerk Lotor who he could tell had his eye on her. He sighs at that thought and looks at his reflection in his knife.

"She may be my princess, but I'll never get to be her prince charming." He says and gasps when a small mouse falls into his lap from the vent above him. "Chulatt?" He asks and picks up the smallest mouse in his hand. "Are you okay?" He asks and carefully runs his finger over him to check for injuries.

Chulatt squeaks happily to assure him that he's fine.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

Chulatt looks at him with big sparkly eyes and eyelashes and flutters them at him then squeaks urgently and waves his arms and jumps in his hand.

"Is there a girl in trouble?" He asks then fear grips his heart when he realizes... "Is Allura in trouble?"

Chulatt nods and Keith grabs his knife and sheaths it on his belt and gets up and puts on his jacket.

"Take me to her." He tells Chulatt.

Chulatt squeaks and leads Keith towards the princess's room.

Keith walked down the hall near Allura's room, following Chulatt and heard someone crying. He knew who's room was down that hallway and his heart sank at the realization that she was most likely the one crying.

"Allura..." He said softly and ran over to her door. "Allura!" He called her name and knocked on the door. "Allura are you okay?!"

"Keith!" Allura shouted and ran over to the door and pressed her hands on it. "Chulatt went and got you didn't he?"

"Yeah." He says and smiles at the mouse. "What's going on?"

"I'm locked in." Allura said.

Keith took a sharp intake of breath and clenched his fists. That's why Chulatt came and got him. Someone...probably someone purple locked her away in her room and he came to get him to help her.

"What?" He asks in a calm voice, anger lacing his tone.

"I'm locked in my room for the night to keep me from running off to the space mall." Allura says and Keith hears her sniffle softly and his heart clenched.

He placed his hand on the door as if it wasn't keeping him from Allura and it would comfort her. He had to get in there. No one locks up his princess and he especially didn't like the fact that she was crying. She wouldn't be crying over something as trivial as not being able to go to the mall. Something must have gone seriously wrong for her to be so upset.

"Don't worry." He tells her. "You won't be in there for much longer. I'm gonna hack the lock and get you out."

"No Keith don't you'll get in trouble!" Allura warms.

"I don't care!" Keith tells her and starts hacking the lock. "Besides, whoever locked you up in here and made you cry is going to be in serious trouble once I get my hands on them!" Keith declares and angrily punches in a code on the keypad and the doors to her room slide open.

When Keith opened the door to her room he saw Allura with tears flowing down her puffy cheeks, sobbing and sniffling as she looked up at him from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Keith..." She called to him.

His heart fell down to his stomach and shattered when he saw the state she was in. All of the anger he had disappeared and he felt himself start to tear up from the heartbreak of seeing her so upset.

"Allura..." He muttered and fell to his knees on the floor next to her and she hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

He snuggled Allura into his chest and stroked her hair. As a few tears slid down his cheeks.

"Do I even have to ask who did this?" He asks angrily and rests his head on top of hers. "What did that purple quiznaker do besides lock you in here?"

"It was Shiro." Allura says and Keith tensed and pulled back.

He looked at Allura with a shocked and confused expression and held her shoulders.

"What?" He asks in disbelief. "Shiro locked you in here?"

Allura nodded and sniffled again, closing her eyes and looking down so Keith wouldn't see what a mess she was. She felt his thumbs brush her cheeks and she looked up at him. She could see the concern in his eyes for both her and his friend.

"Why did he lock you in here?" Keith asks.

"Because I wanted to go to the mall but he said it was too dangerous for me and he said I should listen to him and Lotor and not be so selfish." Allura tells him and Keith clenches his jaw and tries his best to hold back his anger.

"I really don't like how close those two have gotten." Keith says.

"Neither do I." Allura agrees. "Ever since Lotor joined us Shiro has not been himself."

"He really hasn't..." Keith says and sighs.

He was worried for his friend. He had never seen him be so mean before. Something wasn't right...but he couldn't worry about that now. Because right now the woman he loved was crying in his arms and he desperately wanted her to stop and be happy again.

"But right now I'm more concerned with you." He says and Allura looks up at him.

He noticed he was holding her arm and his eyes widened.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks, his voice cracking.

"A little. And he also called me a spoiled brat." She says softly and her voice cracks.

"What!?" He exclaimed angrily. "Are you serious?" He asks, shocked to hear that his friend would say something so hurtful and so untrue to their friend.

Allura's lip trembled and she started to cry again as she nodded.

"No no no no." Keith repeated over and over as she started crying again.

He pulled her into his chest and tears slid down his cheeks as he rubbed the bruise on her arm where Shiro grabbed her, as if it would make the pain go away. He hoped it helped. He couldn't believe that Shiro would do this. Lotor must be influencing him somehow and he was determined to find out how and wring that purple bastard's neck for what he made Shiro do to Allura.

"Please don't cry anymore." He begs her. "What do I have to do to make you smile?" He asks and wipes the tears from her cheeks and Allura sniffles and hiccups and looks into his eyes.

No one, absolutely no one could say that this man didn't care about anyone's feelings at all. Whenever she needed him he was there to comfort her. It's one of the reasons she's grown to fall in love with him.

"I-I..." She stammers and sniffles. "I don't know. But having you here with me has definitely made me feel better." She says and Keith smiles. "But you really shouldn't be here. It's not proper for a princess to be alone in her bedroom with her male companions. Lotor would never let me hear the end of it."

Keith laughed and Allura smiled.

"Well if that purple jerk and his paladin bff go locking my princess away in her tower then I think there can be an exception." He says and smiles. "After all I am your paladin. It's my job to protect you. And I think breaking you out of a room you're being held in against your will counts as doing my job. Now did you really just get locked up in here because you wanted to go to the mall?" He asks and she nods. "Well that explains the clothes. Which look really great on you by the way." He compliments and she blushes.

"Thank you Keith." Allura says.

"Come on." Keith says and stands up. "It would be a shame if you got all dressed up for nothing. I'll take you to the mall."

"Really?" Allura asks and her face lights up.

"Of course! It's just the mall. If you want to go then you should be able to go." Keith says.

She smiled and was about to take his hand but then she realized something and looked sad and pulled back.

"But I'd be disobeying Shiro if I go..." Allura says. "He is the leader of Voltron. It would be wrong of me to disrespect him like this."

"He disrespected you by locking you in here against your will." Keith reminds her. "And you're the princess. He can't boss you around like that. But, if you do feel bad about disobeying your team leader..." Keith smirks. "Technically I'm also the pilot of the Black lion so I also have some authority. So if I say you can go to the mall then technically you're not disobeying your team."

"Oh Keith!" Allura exclaims and stands up and throws her arms around him and hugs him tight. "You're the best! I love you!" She says then they both blush.

"Platonically I mean." She says as she pulls back to look at him.

"Yeah no I feel you." He lies and nods. "Now let's go into a space pod and get you to the mall!" He says.

Allura squeals in happiness and bounces on her feet. The mice squeak around her and Allura looks down at them.

"Can the mice come too?" She asks.

"Of course!" Keith says and holds her hands. "Whatever you want." He says honestly and she smiles at him and squeezes his hands as the mice cheer.

"Alright then. Come here my darlings." Allura says and kneels down to let the mice into her handbag.

"Now come on, let's go get you something sparkly." He says and winks at her, and holds out his hand to her.

Allura smiles and her eyes lit up in excitement. The mice all fanned themselves then fainted dramatically from how romantic Keith was being as Allura took his hand and he pulled her out of the room.

The two of them snuck throughout the halls of the castle together towards the hangar where they would steal a space pod. Allura was about to say something about how exciting this was but Keith shushed her reminding her that they had to be quiet.

"The pod won't blow up this time will it?" Allura asks as Keith hops in then helps her up.

"No. As much fun as floating through space with you was...I'd rather not do it again." Keith says and Allura laughs.

He closes the pod then starts it up and they fly off to the mall.

When Keith and Allura arrived in the mall Allura's jaw dropped when she saw how much was going on. There were shops filled with so many different clothes and trinkets and foods of all different colors and varieties! It was amazing! She had never seen so many different things her entire life! The mice all peeked out of her handbag and had similar reactions. Keith stood back by the water fountain and watched as Allura took it all in. He smiled, thinking about how adorable she looked, dressed in Earth clothes, mice in her little pink handbag and looking like she was seeing the whole world for the first time which for her it probably was. He pitied how she had been trapped her whole life due to her status as a princess. It wasn't fair how she got to miss out on so much because of the family she was born into. He understood that they wanted to protect her but at what cost? Her freedom apparently.

Keith gasped when he felt Allura throw himself at her and wrap her arms around his. He picked her up and spun her around, laughing from how playful she was being.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She tells him.

"For what?" He laughed. "Lu we haven't even bought anything yet, all I've done is break you out of the castle."

"I know but just that alone, the fact that you actually did this for me...risked getting into so much trouble just so I could go to the mall." Allura says, looking into his eyes, arms still wrapped around his neck and his hands still holding her waist. "Keith, no one has ever done that for me before. Thank you so much..."

"You're welcome." Keith replies softly and smiles at her.

The two of them stared at each other for a few ticks. Then Allura started leaning into him. Keith's eyes widened and the mice all watched in anticipation. Keith made no attempt to stop her as he slowly leaned in to meet her lips. Allura closed her eyes then gasped as she was suddenly lifted and pressed against the wall in a narrow hallway between two stores, Keith looking around the corner at something.

"Keith?" Allura whispered. "What is it?"

"That mall cop." He says and gestures for her to look. She does and looks and sees him. "He was here the first time we came to mall. We kind of got in some trouble with him-"

"You mean Lance did something stupid and you all took the fall for it?" Allura asks.

Keith chuckled and shook his head.

"No actually. We all kind of got in trouble on our own somehow..." Keith admits and averts her gaze due to his guilt.

"How did you get in trouble?" She asks.

"It was back before I knew about the blades." Keith says and takes out his knife and shows her. "I asked this guy running a stand where he sold blades if he knew anything about it. He told me some stuff, tried to buy it from me but I refused to sell it. He tried to take it away and so I fought back and then he called security on me."

"But you were not at fault?" Allura questions. "You did nothing wrong! If anything it's that vile person who tried to steal from you who should be hunted down." She says and crosses her arms.

"I know but that's not what it looks like on the security footage..." Keith says and sighs. "And no one would believe me if I tried to tell them a different story."

"Yes they would." Allura assures him. "Keith you're a paladin of Voltron! Your words have much more weight than they used to since the coalition has formed and-"

"Yeah but everyone still thinks I left the team." Keith says. "Until you guys have some ceremony or something that officially reinstates me, which I do not want by the way." He points to her as she opens her mouth to tell him she'll do it. "I'm just some bad boy who stirs up trouble."

"Well for what it's worth I think your actions prove that you are much more than what others think you are." Allura says and Keith's eyes sparkle as he smiles at her.

She's too good for me... He thinks as he looks at her sweet excited face as she looked at him. She was too pure, he would only destroy her light. And he loved her too much to bring her down with him.

"Come on Keith! Forget about all of that for tonight, for now let's just be two teens on a mission to have some fun! Let's go shopping!" She says excitedly and takes his hand and pulls him back out into the open.

They go to a bunch of different stores and Allura tries on some clothes while Keith holds her handbag with the mice in it. She tries on a few dresses and some more casual wear too.

"What about this one?" Allura asks as she comes out in a dress.

"Beautiful." Keith says.

"Keith you've already said that for all the other outfits." Allura says.

"I know. Because you look beautiful in all of the other outfits too." Keith says and Allura blushes.

"Aw Keith..." She says. "You should try some stuff on too!"

"What? No no no." Keith says and shakes his head.

"Oh come on please!" Allura begs and holds his hands, giving her her best puppy eyes. "For me?" She asks and pushes out her bottom lip.

Keith looked at her and sighed. He could never say no to her.

Now what he was expecting was for Allura to shower him in clothes he would never wear and find atrocious just for the fun of it. He'd seen the movies. He knows what happens when a girl tries to pick out clothes that for an angsty guy like him. But what he got instead...

"Ooo those look really good on you Keith!" Allura exclaims and bites her lip as she oggles Keith in the outfit she picked for him.

She had picked out a new black leather jacket for him and a chain for his belt as well as a new pair of black pants and boots. Needless to say he looked more emo than normal but it was a look he actually kind of liked and Allura was trying her best not to freak out over how hot he looked.

"Yeah. These are actually pretty cool." Keith admits and looks at himself in the mirror.

He looked down at the hair tie on his wrist and remembered there was still one last thing he had to do to complete the look. He tied his hair back into a short ponytail and Allura felt her cheeks get ten times hotter and when she looked at Keith there were sparkles in her vision as he ran his hands through his bangs a bit, fixing his hair and he just looked so sexy...

"So do I look good with a ponytail Lu?" He asks and gives Allura a smoldering look.

All of the mice swooned and fell over on the floor. On the inside Allura had done the same.

"You look really good..." She says in a dreamy tone and Keith smiles at her and blushes a bit himself.

"Then I guess I'll have to start wearing my hair pulled back more often." Keith says and bites his lip, looking away from Allura so she can't see how flustered he is.

He takes off the jacket and puts his own back on and he smiles as he looks at himself in the mirror.

"You don't like the jacket I picked out for you?" She asks.

"No I like it." Keith tells her. "But I prefer this one. It's got sentimental value." He tells her.

"Who gave it to you?" She asks.

"My dad." He answers softly and looks solemnly at the ground.

Allura immediately recognizes that it's a touchy subject for him so she simply nods and decides not to push the subject further. She'll save those questions for another day. She goes over to him and gives his hand a comforting squeeze and smiles at him, making Keith smile in turn, the sadness over the memory of his father soon forgotten as he looks into the sparkling crystal color of her eyes.

They buy the clothes and leave to go somewhere else. They pass by the food court and Allura's stomach grumbles, causing her to blush from embarrassment from doing something so "unladylike" in front of Keith. But he found it adorable and laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Keith asks.

"I guess I am a bit peckish." Allura admits and plays with the end of her skirt. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Keith says. "There's actually something I wanted to check out on my own. Do you mind if I leave you here for a bit?" He asks.

"Not at all, go do whatever you want." Allura tells him cheerily.

"Thanks." He smiles at her before leaving.

He went to a jewelry store to get her something sparkly. He's been saving up some money for awhile now so he'd be able to afford this sparkly juniberry necklace he saw the last time he came to the mall. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was still there in the store.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The shop owner asks him in a somewhat aggressive tone.

Keith sighed. He had a feeling this would happen. He didn't exactly look like the kind of guy who would be able to afford the stuff in this store.

"I'm here to buy this necklace." Keith says and brings it over to the counter.

The shop owner crosses his arms and frowns at him. Keith rolls his eyes in annoyance and pulls the money out of one of the pockets on his belt and puts it on the counter and the alien raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh. Alright then." He says, giving the angry looking Keith an apologetic smile as he rings him up.

Allura sat at a table with the mice and happily ate a space ice cream sundae while occasionally letting some of the mice try some of it as well as she let them take small licks off of her spoon.

"Wait Plachu don't lick so fast!" She warns the small blue mouse. "You'll get-"

Plachu squeaks in pain and falls over, holding his head.

"Brain freeze." She finishes.

As the other mice helped comfort Plachu she looked over at a toy shop near the food court and noticed a small alien child reaching for a stuffed toy on the display outside but couldn't reach it. She smiled and immediately went over to help. As she went over, Keith was on his way back to her and saw her go over to the little kid.

"Do you need help reaching that?" She asks and they nod.

She looks up at it and is going to reach for it but then hears the mice squeaking as they catch up to her and another thought pops into her head.

"Darlings can you climb up there and fetch the toy for this young child?" She asks.

They squeak and salute to her and the child giggles in amusement as the mice climb up to the top of the display and unhook the plush toy from the display and Allura catches it and hands it to the child.

"Thank you miss." They say and run off happily.

Keith smiled at her. This is one of the reasons why he loved her so much. When he first met her he expected her to be spoiled like most of the rich people back on Earth. But he was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't anything like those spoiled brats who shared her status and that she genuinely cared for people and wanted to help them just like he did. She broke so many rules and traditions and she didn't even realize it. To him, that made him fall even more in love with her.

"Are you going to pay for that?" A gruff voice asks from behind her.

Allura turns and finds a very large, buff looking alien who was the store owner frowning at her.

"Oh so the child didn't..." She looks in the direction they ran off in. "That's alright. I'll pay for it." She says.

But when she opened her bag she found she didn't have any money. She spent the rest of it on ice cream.

"Oh...I don't have any on me." She says and smiles sheepishly at the store owner. "I came here with a friend. If you'll let me go find them then I'm sure they have some money to pay-"

"You're not going anywhere thief!" He says and grabs her arm.

"Hey let her go!" Keith says and runs over to them and pulls Allura's arm out of his grip. "Are you okay?" He asks her softly and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you the friend she was talking about?" The alien asks.

"Yes he is." Allura says. "Keith do you have any money on you to pay for the toy I gave that child?"

Keith sighed and looked at the ground.

"I just spent the last of it." He says.

"We don't have any money." Keith says. "My friend here didn't know the kid didn't pay for the toy. She was just trying to do something nice. Do you think you could forgive her?"

"I don't forgive thieves." The shop owner growls and grabs Allura's arm again.

"Ouch!" She yelps in pain since he grabbed her where Shiro did earlier.

Once he heard she was in pain his anger flared and he punched the alien in the face as hard as he could. He screamed in pain and let go of Allura. Keith immediately got in front of her to shield her from him. The shop owner swung at Keith and he dodged but then got kicked in the jaw by the owner's foot. Keith prepared to swing at him again but the owner got knocked to the floor before he could land his blow. Keith looked to his right and saw that Allura was the one that punched him. He blushed from how hot that was. But then the shop owner started to get up again.

"Allura go!" He tells her. "I'll hold him off and come find you!" He tells her.

She was going to argue with him but when she saw the pleading look in his eyes she knew she wouldn't be able to convince him not to fight this alien for her. No matter what he would always fight for her. It's one of the reasons she fell in love with him. She turned and ran off and Keith turned back to the shop owner.

As he stood up Keith roundhouse kicked him in the face and knocked him down again. He tried to get up but the mice charged at him and started biting and scratching him. Keith couldn't help but laugh as their attacks actually worked and kept the guy from getting up again.

"Thanks guys." Keith says. "I think he's had enough. Let's go find Allura." He tells them and runs off with the mice scampering after him.

Allura had ducked into a small alley between two stores and she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She gasped as someone came around the corner and stood in front of her then let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Keith and the mice.

"Oh Keith!" She exclaims and hugs him as he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asks and pulls back to look at her and he rubbed his thumb on her cheek as he checked for any bruises or marks. "I heard you say 'ouch' when he grabbed your arm does it hurt?"

He looked down at her arm and teared up when he saw the bruise on it.

"He grabbed me in the same spot Shiro did today. So it hurt." Allura says.

Keith kneels down and places a few kisses to it. Allura's heart lit on fire and she smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" Allura asks.

"It's a human thing." Keith tells her and smiles at her. "When someone we care about gets hurt we like to kiss their injury to make it better. Did it work?"

"Yes." Allura says and smiles at Keith as he stands back up.

She notices a small bruise forming under his jaw and Keith gasped and his eyes widened when she kissed it. They were both blushing when she pulled back.

"Better?" She asks.

"Yeah." He squeaks, still in shock from the fact that she kissed him.

"That was also a thank you, for defending me." Allura tells him.

"You shouldn't be thanking me." Keith says. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't left you alone."

"Keith it's fine." She reassures him. "Where did you run off to anyway?"

Keith blushed and reached into his pocket and pulled something out in his hand.

"To buy you something sparkly." Keith says and opens his hand and shows her the necklace.

All the mice squeak in excitement and crowd together on Allura's shoulders and head to admire it.

"Oh Keith it's beautiful!" She exclaims.

"I'm glad you like it." Keith says and smiles.

She blushes and looks up at him.

"Will you put it on me?" She asks shyly and his face turns red.

"Uh...sure." Keith says and Allura turns around so she's facing away from Keith.

She pulls her hair to the side and her heart races as Keith's fingers gently brush her skin as he puts the necklace on her. He fastens the clip and Allura turns around and looks down at the sparkling pendant and smiles.

"It's beautiful." She says and Keith smiles.

She reaches for her jacket but then Keith sighs and shows her that one of the sleeves is ripped.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"It's not your fault." Allura tells him and takes it from him, folding it up and putting it in one of her shopping bags. "I'll mend it later-"

"I'll fix it." Keith offers.

"You know how to sew?" Allura asks and rubs her arms, feeling a bit chilly without her jacket.

"Yeah. I've had to fix my clothes dozens of times from tears when I lived in the desert." He explains.

Allura blushed when he took off his jacket and draped it over his shoulders.

"You looked cold." He whispers.

Her eyes sparkled with love as she smiled at him and slid her arms through the sleeves. Keith blushed from how cute she looked wearing his jacket.

"Thank you." She tells him and hugs him.

She sighed in contentment as Keith wrapped his arms around her and she breathed in his spicy and earthy scent that she loved so much. She could have stayed in his arms forever had she not heard some space hip hop from her favorite band playing in the distance. She perked up and looked around the corner.

"What is it Lu?" Keith asks.

"I know this song. It's from my favorite band." She says.

She gasps when she finds the source of the noise.

"It's a concert!" She exclaims.

"Have you ever been to one before?" Keith asks her.

"Yes. My father would have my favorite bands on Altea come and give me a private one sometimes. But I've never been to a public one with other people." Allura explains.

"Trust me it's a lot more fun with other people." Keith says, having been to a few concerts himself. "Want to go?"

"Yes!" Allura says.

Keith took her hand and they both ran off towards the concert. Thankfully it was free for the people at the mall so they didn't have to pay to get in. Keith led her towards the middle and blushed when they both ended up pressed against each other from the aliens dancing around them and pushing on them. Allura was blushing too and they both looked at each other awkwardly. Keith decided to start dancing and Allura laughed as she watched him swing his hips.

"What? Am I a bad dancer?" He asks.

"No." She laughs. "I've just never seen you dance before."

"Well I've never seen you dance before either." He tells her. "So why don't you?"

"Because I'm awful." She tells him and blushes.

"Aw come on! I'm sure you can't be worse then me." He assures her but she still looks shy. "Hey." He says and takes her hands and she looks up at him. "It's just you and me right now. No one else matters right now." He says.

Allura bites her lip and starts to sway her hips. Soon she and Keith are dancing together, laughing at each other's horrible moves and swaying to the beat together.

Suddenly a slow song came on and they both blushed. The aliens started coupling up and Keith avoided Allura's gaze, his face as red as his former lion. Allura smiled at him, finding it cute how shy he was and she gently took his hand and he looked at her.

"Dance with me?" She asks softly.

Keith nodded and tentatively placed his hand on her waist while she gently placed hers on his shoulder while they held each other's free hands and swayed to the music.

They were too far apart for the mice's liking. So they climbed up the pant-leg of the alien dancing behind Allura causing him to squirm and bump into the princess, pushing her into Keith's chest. Both of them looked up at each other and blushed. But then Allura's blush faded and she fluttered her eyelids and rested her head against Keith's chest and continued to sway with him. Keith was blushing even more now. And he had no idea what to do. He looked down to the mice with a desperate expression on his face.

Plachu face-palmed and angrily squeaked something to the other mice about how this boy was hopeless but Platt hit him on the head and squeaked at him to focus. Plachu sighed and pointed at Keith and back to himself signaling to copy him. He then took Chulatt and wrapped both arms around his waist, pressed up against him like Allura and swayed with him a bit. Keith followed suit and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body pressed up against his, causing the princess's blush to resurface.

Plachu took Chulatt's paw and let him go and spun him before bringing him back to their previous position. Keith gently took her hand off of his shoulder and stepped back from Allura. At first she was confused, and a bit upset from the loss of contact. But then Keith spun her arm and allowed her to twirl and she laughed, then gasped when Keith placed his arm back around her waist and pulled her flush against him, looking into her eyes. And they twirled around the dance floor a bit. Never once breaking each other's gaze.

Hunk was just casually walking by, looking for where Pidge and Lance ran off to together when he came across the concert that was going on below him. Hunk stopped to look at what was going on and then his eyes went wide when he saw Keith and Allura slow dancing below. He bit his nails as he watched, looking left and right to make sure Pidge and Lance weren't coming. But he also couldn't help but smile and relax when he saw how comfortable and happy they looked together.

Keith felt everyone in the room around him disappear. All he could see was Allura as he swayed with her to the song, holding her delicate hand in his rough gloved one. The other one that was on her waist was sweating from the contact on her body, clenching the fabric of her dress from nervousness. She was so close to him, looking into his dark purple eyes with something that almost no one had ever looked at him with. Love. It was love, it had to be. Nothing else could make those beautiful crystal eyes of hers shine so brightly. Or perhaps he was just seeing a reflection of his own emotions in her eyes. Little did he know that Allura was pondering the same thought.

The idea of kissing her popped into his mind. But he didn't even consider it a possibility tonight. His unworthy lips were never meant to meet hers, no matter how much he wanted them to. But it appeared she had other plans because she started leaning in closer to his lips, so he gave into his desire and started leaning in closer to hers. Then his conscience told him to pull away so he turned away from her.

"Allura I can't." He tells her.

"Why not?" She asks, heartbreak evident in her voice. "Do you not feel the same way?"

"No I do, believe me Lu I do." He tells her and smiles. "I really, really want to kiss you. But I can't. We're from two completely different worlds. You're a princess and I'm some military school drop out without a dollar to his name who became a soldier in an intergalactic war. It's a miracle that we were ever able to meet, much less fall in love." He says and looks deeply into her crystal eyes. Those eyes that could compel him to do anything for her, even restrain his own desires to keep her from throwing away hers for him. "But we can't be together. You're meant for so much more than I am. I'd only be holding you back."

"Keith." Allura says and cups his cheek, stroking the purple mark on his cheek. "I know that on paper it seems like we should never be together. But perhaps this miracle that brought us together is proof that we can be...perhaps you were chosen as a paladin of Voltron for a reason. And that reason is..." Allura started leaning towards his lips again and this time Keith didn't fight it.

"We were meant to be together." Keith finishes for Allura and captures her lips in his own and they share a gentle but passionate kiss.

The mice's jaws dropped and so did Hunk's.

Allura's eyes fluttered shut as she memorized how Keith's lips felt against her own, gently clutching the material of his t-shirt in her hand. The hand around her waist moved to the back of her head and held it in place.

Keith and Allura pulled apart and Keith rested his forehead against hers, both of their eyes still closed.

"That was my first kiss." Allura breathes and smiles. Keith does the same.

"It was mine too." He admits. "And I think I want to do it again." He says and cups her cheek and kisses her again, but this time deeper, causing her to let out a soft moan and squeeze his bicep to steady herself.

The act itself was shocking to their friends who were watching, but the real surprising thing was how perfectly they fit together. In that moment when Keith was cupping Allura's jawline as his lips molded against hers, they looked like they belonged together, like two halves of a whole being joined. If you saw them alone you would have no idea that they were missing something until you saw Keith and Allura together and realized that you couldn't imagine one without the other.

"Oh my gosh...I can't believe this is happening." Hunk mutters to himself as he watches his friends make out.

"What's happening?" Pidge asks and Hunk jumps back and looks at Pidge and Lance.

"Uh nothing..." He lies and scratches the back of his head. "Nothing's happening!"

He knew that Lance would go nuts if he saw that Keith was kissing Allura, so he decided that it was best if he didn't know what was going on down there. They frowned at Hunk and both looked over the balcony and Hunk slid in front of them.

"Why are you guys looking, I already told you nothing was happening?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah but you're acting weird which clearly means there is something going on down there..." Lance says and looks over the balcony. "But oddly enough there's nothing down there."

"Wait what!?" Hunk exclaims and turns around and looks around.

Sure enough, Keith and Allura had disappeared from the crowd. Hunk let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah it's just a bunch of people dancing." Pidge says and looks at Hunk. "What's so mind-blowing about that that it made you sweat and refuse to let us see it?"

"Like I said, it was nothing." Hunk lies, more convincingly this time.

"Okay..." Lance says and looks concerned. "You sure you're alright buddy?"

"I'm fine." Hunk says. "Come on let's go get some food!" He says and points towards the food court and runs off.

"Yeah he's fine." Pidge decides and she and Lance run off after Hunk.

Meanwhile, Keith and Allura were hiding behind one of the pillars holding up the balcony.

"Do you think they saw us?" Allura asks, looking up at Keith as he watches Pidge and Lance run after Hunk.

"I think Hunk definitely did judging by his reaction but I think we're safe from the others." He says and smiles down at her and pecks her lips.

"That's good." Allura says and rests against Keith's chest. "Out of all of the paladins, he's the least likely to snitch on us."

"Yeah." Keith agrees. "But I'll still talk with him tomorrow though, just to make sure he knows not to tell anyone about us." He says and kisses the top of Allura's head. "But for now, I'd like to get you back to the castle before the troublesome trio up there does." He says against her lips and pecks them a few more times before Allura backs away and pulls him along with her before he catches up and they run back towards the place where they parked the pod.

Keith put the pod on an autopilot course back to the castle and then he looked at Allura and she climbed over to him and straddled his lap. She dropped her handbag on the floor of the pod so there wasn't any risk of the mice getting jostled about as she made out with Keith. This time, since there was no one around, they let all of their feelings for each other be expressed in these kisses. All of the love and sexual tension they had for each other finally being released. When they parted for air again Keith looked up at her and sighed.

"I still don't think I deserve you." Keith breathes against her and she smiles.

"It's not about deserve Keith. It's about what you believe. And I believe in love. I believe in you, I believe in us." Allura says then recaptures his lips in a breathless kiss.

"Alright, well I'm no Emperor but I'll do everything I can to make you happy." Keith promised when they parted again.

"You don't need to do anything to make me happy Keith." Allura says and looks up at him. "Just being with you is enough."

And with that her mouth reclaimed his and he moaned and stuck his tongue in her mouth, tangling it with hers as he tangled his hands in her hair.

 ***Smut below***

When they parted for a breath he gasped when he felt her hand slide under his shirt and lift the bottom of it a bit. He looked up at her, and Allura felt her core start to heat up when she saw him look at her with a predatory gaze, his purple eyes clouded with lust and he licked his lips and claimed her mouth again and she moaned as she felt his hands move from her hair to her sides and he traced her figure with them.

"More." She moaned. "Touch me Keith. Please!" She begs and gasps when Keith grabs her ass and squeezes it.

With his other arm wrapped around her waist he pulled her into him, positioning the growing bulge in his pants right up against her covered entrance and he thrusted against her, eliciting a gasp of shock and pleasure from her.

"Oh Keith yes!" Allura exclaims and Keith smirked and continued grinding into her.

Keith moaned and tilted his head back, his eyes squeezed shut as he whined in pleasure and he gripped her ass tighter and rolled his hips up into hers harder, desperately trying to feel as much friction as possible from her wet heat against his hardening member between their clothes.

"Fuck I'm so hard for you." He groans huskily and Allura bites her lips and whines as she feels his boner growing against her virgin loins. "You want more princess?"

"Yes." Allura moans desperately.

She gasped when the hand groping her ass switched up and grabbed her left breast. He just held it at first, then he started squeezing, kneading her flesh and she watched Keith's gaze travel down her body, undressing her with his eyes. The thought of that made her skin heat up as Keith's eyes appraised her.

"You're so gorgeous you know that?" Keith asks her and looks back up at her. She blushed and smiled at him.

"You are too..." Allura tells him. He smirked.

"I know that..." He says and places his hands on her hips and squeezes them gently. "I heard what you said that day in the training room..." He reminds her and presses his mouth to her neck and places a kiss there.

She moaned as he bit down on her neck and sucked a mark there, his hand coming up and squeezing her breast again.

"You wished I would pin you down and quiznak you hard, right?" He asks, quoting her and Allura felt a jolt of heat go straight to her core.

"Yes...I did say that..." Allura admits then moans when Keith gives her another hickey.

"Well then baby girl, how naughty do you want to be tonight?" Keith asks.

Allura bit her lip and considered what Keith was proposing. She concentrated her focus on the hand that was on her thigh, slowly moving higher. She let out a soft gasp when his fingers brushed against the fabric of her panties. He gently stroked them against her covered entrance and she moaned softly. She rested her forehead against Keith's and crossed her nose with his, his fingers still continuing their journey of tracing the lace barrier between her aching sex and his rough, calloused fingers.

"Keith, take me." She requests and claimed his mouth again and they both moaned and made out.

The two of them chased each other down the halls of the castle. Every now and then one of them would catch the other and pin them to the wall for a breathless kiss and the occasional groping hand. His on her breast, hers on the tent in his pants. They continued this pattern until they reached the door to Allura's room. She stepped backwards into the room and Keith followed her. His gaze never breaking hers. He shut the door, locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed and then he grabbed her, lifting her up in his arms and pressing her up against the wall. But this time he didn't just grope her or make out with her. He started to undress her.

She kicked her shoes off as she wrapped her legs around him and Keith took his jacket off of her and dropped it on the ground. She ground her hips against him and he moaned and leaned against the wall and bit his lip. Every roll of her hips was awakening something inside of him. Something wild, something feral. He growled and she gasped as he moved her from the wall and carried her over to the bed and threw her down on it.

She looked up at him, standing between her legs and he lifted his shirt off over his head and looked down at her hungrily. She bit her lip and admired his toned chest.

"You like what you see baby girl?" He asks and starts unbuckling his belt.

"Oh yes..." She moans.

He made quick work of his belt, whipping it off and tossing it to some corner of the room. She gasped, feeling aroused from how quickly he took it off. He then climbed on the bed and laid down on top of her. Grinding into her core and marking her neck with love bites as their hands explored each other's bodies. Hers on his bare chest and his under her clothes. She reached down to his pants and unbuttoned them and undid the zipper as he pushed her shirt up her body. She put her arms above her head and allowed Keith to take her shirt off. He reached around to unclip her bra.

"Can I take this off too?" He asks.

"Yes." She answers.

She let out another gasp of surprise as he made quick work of her bra and lifted it off of her arms and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"Have you done this before?" Allura asks as Keith paused to stare at her chest.

"No." Keith tells her and Allura smiled. "This is my first time. I'm assuming it's yours too?"

She nodded yes. She felt a sort of relief and pride that Keith had not done this with anyone but her before and that she would be his first as well. However she was a bit curious as to how he was so efficient at undressing her.

"How are you so good at this if you've never done it before?" Allura asks, sitting up on her forearms.

"A bra isn't that complicated to figure out." Keith says. "I saw one at the mall, and saw that it had hooks that you hook onto metal loops. So I knew I just had to find the hooks and un-hook them. It's not that complicated. As for how I've been able to make you feel so good..." Keith says in a low voice and leans over her, pushing her back down on her back underneath him and laying on top of her, pinning her down under his weight. "That's mostly just been luck. I've just been doing things that I want to do to you." He says and kisses her deeply, invading her mouth with his tongue, causing her to moan and arch her body into him, shivering as his hands slid down her sides. "And lucky for me you like them too..."

He released her mouth and started to kiss her neck again. Then he wrapped his arm around her lower waist and pressed his erection against her sex and he purred into her neck.

"Oh Keith!" She moaned, able to feel just how hard he was since his fly was open and the only thing covering them down there were his thin boxers and her lace panties.

"You feel what you're doing to me?" Keith whispers against her skin and he presses his dick against her more and she whimpers as he rubs it against her covered entrance. "This is all because of you princess." He breathes against her skin as he kisses down her neck towards her chest. "You're so sexy. All of your cute little quirks and how humble you are, along with all of the other incredible things I love about you make you a goddess meant to be worshipped. So that's exactly what I'm going to do to you tonight." He tells her.

He grabbed both of her tits in his hands and massaged them and took one of her nipples in his mouth and started to suck on it. She moaned his name and rocked her hips against his, making him groan and suck harder on her bud and she gripped the back of his head and tugged on his hair with one hand and the other one trailed down his back to the waistband of his pants and she started to pull them down. He smirked and moved over to her other nipple and kicked his boots off and shimmied out of his pants to help her as she pulled them down and he kicked them off then started grinding on her again, her angelic moans and sighs of pleasure urging him to continue as he kissed down her abdomen towards the waistband of her skirt. He placed both of his hands on one of her thighs and ran them up her leg, hooking them into her thigh-high stockings and pulling them off, placing kisses against the bare flesh that was revealed to him as he removed them until he reached her knee and tugged it off the rest of the way.

"Keith..." She tilted her head back and moaned as he did the same to her other leg.

When he took her other stocking off she looked back up to him and met his gaze. He gave her a wicked smirk and she held her breath in anticipation. He laid back down on top of her and made out with her again. He slid his hand up her thigh and she whined and raised her hips as he reached up her skirt. She moaned when she felt his hand cup her sex. Then he released her mouth and grasped the waistband of her panties and with one swift tug he yanked them down her legs.

"Keith!" She cried out in surprise and moaned from how hot that was.

She turned her head as Keith reattached his mouth to her neck, and left more kisses there as he dropped her panties on the ground. He brought his hands up to her face and Allura nuzzled into his hand and bit one of his gloves and tugged it off of his hand with her teeth. Keith purred softly from how sexy that was. She did the same to the other and smirked at him. He smiled at her and she felt him pull down her skirt and she kicked it off her leg. Now that she was naked, Keith stopped his assault on her neck and took a moment to admire her.

Keith was in awe. She was sweating, her breasts heaving as she took deep breaths, trying to bring in more air to replace what had been stolen from her lungs by his kisses and her moans. She was the most beautiful thing Keith had ever seen. He was so enraptured with her beauty that he didn't even notice her slide her hand into his boxers until he felt her wrap her hand around his cock and they both gasped. Keith sat up so she was at a better angle for Allura and she followed him, her curious eyes glued to his crotch. She jumped a little in shock when she pulled him out of his boxers and saw his penis. Keith couldn't help but smile from how adorable she was and he pulled his boxers off the rest of the way. Both of them naked now.

"It's so big..." She says and Keith chuckles.

"I guess that's a perk of being part galra." He says then realizes something. Allura does too and a thoughtful look comes across her face.

The galra had taken everything from her. Her planet, her people, her family, and now one was about to take her innocence. Keith sighed and realized that she was probably having second thoughts now. And he understood. If this was with Lotor then she could probably overlook the fact that he was galra because he was also part altean. But Keith was human and galra. One race that was foreign to her and the other that cost her her entire planet. His blood made him undeserving of being inside of her.

"Allura I understand if you don't-" She cut him off by sealing her lips to his.

She stood on her knees and cupped his cheek, running her thumb along his mark and he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

"Oh Keith..." She sighs against his lips. "If I really cared about that do you think I'd let you get this far?" He chuckled and pulled her against him and she kissed him again. "I know you're galra. But more importantly you're Keith. You're my brave, strong, caring, compassionate paladin and soldier for the Blade of Marmora. That's why I love you. And I find you extremely sexy..." She adds and runs her hand down his toned chest, making his breath hitch. "I love you Keith. I want you. I want to be your girl." She said and grasped his cock and started pumping him in her hand.

Keith moaned and Allura smiled, loving the sound. She wanted him to moan again so she stroked him harder and he growled and wrapped his arms around her and pressed her up against him.

"Allura..." He moaned and rocked his hips into her hand and she let out a delighted gasp.

"Oh Keith...I want you to quiznak me hard with your big cock." She begs and squeezes his dick and he growls. "Make me yours. Please..." She begs and he looks into her eyes and smiles.

She shrieked as he picked her up and threw them both down onto the bed, Allura's head resting comfortably on the pillows as he peppered her with kisses all over her face and neck and she smiled and moaned as his hands caressed her body while his lips worshipped it. Allura felt his hand on her thigh, and her breath hitched.

"Allura...you're my princess." He whispers and leans his forehead against hers and looks into her eyes.

His mouth claimed hers and she moaned as he spread her legs, exposing her to him. She felt his tip prod at her entrance and she gasped into his mouth from the contact and he released her and looked at her adoringly.

"I will give you whatever your heart desires..." He promised and then stuffed himself inside of her with one quick thrust.

Allura screamed in pain and pleasure and Keith moaned her name in ecstasy from how good she felt around him and he started thrusting into her, wanting to get deeper, wanting as much of her wrapped around his cock as possible. Allura whined and whimpered, getting used to the feeling of having Keith inside of her.

"Quiznak." Keith cursed. "You're so tight princess..." He choked out a moan. "You feel so good around my dick..."

He shoved himself deeper within him and she winced and he looked down at her and gave her some gentle kisses to help ease the pain as he gently thrusted into her to get her used to the feeling. He held her gently in his arms as he made love to her and he looked into her eyes, reading her facial cues to see if the pain was fading. When he noticed her breathing relax a bit he decided to try picking up the pace. When he did she closed her eyes and let out a soft whine and her breathing picked up again, but this time she was rocking her hips in time with Keith's. He smirked, figuring this meant her pain was gone and now he could go harder with her.

She gasped as he grabbed her hips and and pulled them right up against his own, allowing him to thrust into her harder and she cried out in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his back and held onto him tight.

"Allura." He moaned her name and gave her hip a gentle squeeze as he pushed himself deeper and she whined.

He moans again from the delicious friction he got from her walls rubbing against his shaft.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned and ran her hand down his abs, feeling his muscles contracting as he thrusted into her turned her on more. "I love having your big fat dick inside me." She sighs in a breathy voice from feeling so full with Keith inside her.

Keith let out another moan just from hearing that. Her sex voice was incredibly seductive.

"It's all yours princess." Keith pants huskily. "Every inch. So I'm gonna make you take it."

He pinned her arms down on either side of her head and gave her a gentle kiss as he holds onto her hips as he shoves himself all the way in her. She gasps and opens her mouth in a silent scream as Keith stuffs himself to the hilt inside of her, watching her face the whole time, loving how expressive she was being.

"All of it..." He growls as she arches her body into him.

"Oh Keith! More! Harder! Faster! Please!" She begs and without missing a beat Keith wraps his arms tightly around her, holds her down and pounds into her roughly.

"Yes! Yes! Keith! Yes!" She screamed and Keith groaned and felt his release building up.

"That's it baby girl." He urges. "Scream for me. Let everyone in the castle hear you, and hear who's quiznaking you." He moans into her ear and she writhes in pleasure in his arms and yelps as he bites her neck and leaves a mark there.

"Yes. Yes." She pants as he continues to thrust into her.

She squirms under his grip, surprised by how strong he was considering he wasn't as muscular as Shiro. She bit her lip and started whining and whimpering more as Keith continued to pleasure her. Then she decided to surprise Keith and she bit his neck to leave a mark of her own, giving just enough of a distraction for her to flip them over so she was on top of him. He looked up at her and she bit her lip and smiled at him innocently.

"Oh princess..." He breathed, loving how sexy she looked sitting on his lap. "You sure you know what to do up there?" He asks and she giggles and runs her hand along his shaft.

"Oh I'm sure I'll figure it out." Allura promises and sinks down on his cock.

Keith moaned and she did too and started rocking her hips against his, both of them unable to keep quiet as he got deeper within her from this new angle. He held her hips to help steady her and purred at the sight of her riding him.

"Mmm...yeah that's it baby just like that-ah!" He breaks into a moan as she picks up the pace.

She rocked her hips against his wantonly, breaking the rhythm and Keith felt her walls constricting around him and he let out a hiss, realizing this meant she was close. He was getting there too. Fuck she looked so hot with her tits bouncing as she rode him. He felt a small nub above her entrance rub against him and Allura cried out in pleasure. He smiled, realizing that must have been a pleasure center for her and he smirked, and reached down and rubbed it with his finger. She moaned loudly and bent over him. He started to buck his hips up into her and she repeated his name over and over again, growing in volume until Keith flipped them over and pinned her down underneath him, breathing heavily. He moaned as he felt her insides squeeze his cock as she got close to her release and he gripped the headboard and pounded her into the mattress with wild abandon as he chased his own orgasm and she cried out again underneath him.

"Keith!" She cried out as he thrusted harshly and erratically into her and she came.

"Oh Allura...Allura! Yes!" He screams and holds her steady as her orgasm milked him of his seed and Allura relaxed as Keith tilted his head back and took deep breaths in the aftershocks of his orgasm as he emptied himself inside her.

Allura looked up at him and bit her lip, thinking about how beautiful he looked, all sweaty and in pure ecstasy as he came. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair and looked down at her and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and cupped her face in his sweaty, rough palm.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Allura whispered back and he smiled and kissed her again.

Keith went soft and pulled out of her and Allura winced slightly and pouted, feeling empty without him. Keith used the last of his strength to gather her up in his arms again and tuck her into bed under the covers and kissed her softly on the head. He was about to get up to leave when she tugged on his arm.

 ***Smut ended***

"No. Spend the night with me." She requests.

Keith smiled, letting out a breath of relief as he collapsed into bed next to her and got under the covers.

"Thank goodness you're letting me stay. I don't think I have the energy to redress myself much less head back to my room." Keith tells her and she laughs and he kisses her nose.

"What do we do if someone finds out what we did?" Allura asks Keith and looks at him worriedly.

He cradled her protectively in his arms and looked at her.

"Then we'll deal with it. Together." He promises and kisses the top of her head and rubs his thumb against her shoulder as she rests her head against his chest and listens to his heartbeat. "I won't let anything bad happen to you because of this. I promise." He says.

"What if Shiro, Lotor or Coran forbids me from seeing you again?" She asks and he laughs.

"Seriously? Allura you're the princess, you're the boss of them. No one tells you what to do." He tells her and she smiles against him and places a gentle kiss to his chest. "Goodnight Allura." Keith says sleepily and closes his eyes and falls asleep.

"Goodnight Keith." Allura whispers against him before falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning Allura walks into the control room with her arm linked through Keith's, her other hand resting on his bicep and they both smile at each other as they walk through the doors and find Shiro and Lotor frowning at them.

"You thought we wouldn't notice you sneaking out?" Shiro asks and frowns, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No harm came of it." Allura tells him.

"That was still really dangerous Allura." Shiro says. "You don't have the street smarts that Pidge, Lance and Hunk do. You could have easily gotten into trouble at the mall."

"That's why we wanted you to stay here. For your safety." Lotor adds.

"But I was safe. I can take care of myself. Besides I wasn't alone. I know that I don't have too much knowledge on being in public spaces like malls so that's one of the reasons I went with Keith, so he could teach me." Allura explains and smiles at him then rests her head on his shoulder.

Shiro and Lotor's eyes widened when they saw how affectionate the two of them were being.

"Allura..." Lotor says, his voice wavering in disbelief. "Don't tell me you and this reckless-"

"Brave, kind and handsome paladin are in love?" Allura finishes for him. "Yes. We are."

"And I have never been happier." Keith adds and he and Allura share a kiss and Lotor's jaw hits the floor in shock.

He shakes his head once the shock wears off and then he growls at them in anger.

"Figures." Lotor huffs. "I thought you would be smarter than this princess?"

"What do you mean?" Allura asks.

"You're only with Keith to rebel against us." Lotor explains. "You feel that Shiro and I are being too restrictive, so you go crying to Keith who in order to spite us decides to take advantage of your vulnerable state and sweeps you off your feet, promising adventure and romance, the likes of which you've never known and has you swooning for him all just so he can rub it in our faces."

Keith and Allura look at each other and laugh and Lotor looks confused.

"Oh Lotor, that's not it at all." Allura says. "Keith and I have had feelings for each other for quite a long time."

"Yeah. This has been a long time coming. But it was only thanks to you guys being so mean to the princess that gave her that final push into my arms." Keith explains and wraps his arms around Allura, pulling her into his chest where she rests her head over his heart. "So really I should thank you both."

Lotor growled as Keith smiled and rested his cheek against Allura's head.

"Alright then. But it won't last. Eventually Allura will see that someone like me would be a much better choice for a romantic partner once she realizes the political implications of being with you." Lotor reminds them and Keith frowns at him. "But I will not accept her as the future empress unless she terminates her relationship with you so Allura you'll have to choose. It's him or me."

"Oh then I definitely choose Keith without question." Allura says and gives Keith a huge kiss on the cheek, squishing one of his eyes shut as he smiled.

"WHAT?!" Lotor exclaims.

"I love Keith, and all of that political stuff can be easily taught to him." Allura adds.

"That and I'll probably let Allura handle most of those affairs anyway since she's so amazing at it." Keith adds and Allura smiles.

"Oh Keith..." She coos and pulls him down for another kiss.

Shiro smiled and clapped for them.

"Well then congratulations. I knew you two would be perfect together. I'm so glad I could help." Shiro says.

Everyone looked confused.

"Shiro what are you talking about?" Lotor asks as Shiro walks up to Allura.

"Allura I'm really sorry about how I acted yesterday. I was really mean and unreasonable to you but I only acted like that to give Keith a chance to swoop in and be your knight in shining armor." Shiro explains.

"Wait so you all of those mean things you said to me and locking me in my room were just all part of an act to get me and Keith together?" Allura asks.

"Yeah." Shiro says. "I didn't mean a word I said yesterday. I was just playing the part of the overbearing and controlling parent to give Keith a reason to finally step up and sweep you off your feet and give you two a nice romantic night together."

"You'd pretend to be a complete asshole for me?" Keith asks and tears up.

"I'd do anything for you buddy." Shiro says. "And I saw the way you and Allura were looking at each other. The tension between you two was starting to get really annoying so I decided to take matters into my own hands, and I'm glad my plan worked!"

Keith cried and threw his arms around Shiro and they hugged.

"And here I was, about to punch you in the face for what you did to Allura yesterday!" Keith exclaims and laughs and so does Shiro.

"Yeah and if I wasn't just pretending to be a jerk yesterday I would have let you!" Shiro says.

"Well thankfully things didn't have to go to such extremes." Allura says and joins in on the hug. "Thank you so much for everything Shiro!"

"You're the best team leader ever!" They both say.

Lotor's eye twitches and his cheeks burn in embarrassment as he makes his way out of the control room, accepting his defeat.

"By the way Keith where were you this morning?" Shiro asks. "You weren't in your room."

Keith and Allura look at each other and blush then look at Shiro. It takes him a tick, but soon Shiro blushes when he realizes what they're both silently telling him...

"Wait did you guys...?" Shiro asks.

Lotor whips his head around, eyes bulging out of his head in shock and anger.

"I'm the team bad boy remember?" Keith smirks. "What did you expect from a romantic night of teenage rebellion?"

Allura bites her lip and blushes. She gasped softly as Keith pulled her in closer to him and gave her ass a squeeze. Lotor fainted. Shiro's face was red and he was sweating slightly and stammering, not expecting his plan to be that successful.

"You guys used protection right?" Shiro asks.

Keith and Allura's eyes widened and now their faces were rosy an sweating as they gave Shiro cheeky grins in response.

"We'll uh...remember that for next time I suppose." Allura says softly while Keith rubs the back of his head.

Then Shiro fainted.

This romance between the free-spirited princess and her rebellious bad-boy paladin were going to be the death of him. But he was fine with that because seeing them both so happy and in love was definitely worth it.

 **A/N:** Sorry this one was so long! I had a lot I wanted to fit in here! And my smut scenes always end up being super long...Please give me feedback on this and there will be more one-shots to come so stay tuned!


	18. Mother's Day (fluff)

Allura awoke from her peaceful slumber to the sound of her 16 phoeb old infant son fussing in his crib next to the bed she shared with her husband. She lazily reached for the crib with her hand and rocked it gently, hoping that would soothe the infant and not force her to wake up. Thankfully it worked as his gurgling and grunts quieted down and she could once again be lulled to sleep.

A few ticks later he let out a terrible wail and Allura groaned and sat up, sliding out of the bed and reaching into the crib to pick up the baby.

"Oh my poor darling boy please don't cry." She begs as she picks up her son and bounces him gently in her arms.

He had her starlight hair but his father's obsidian eyes with his grandmother's white pupils, and his skin color was a mix of her milk chocolate color and his father's alabaster skin tones, making it a light tan like his big sister's, and he also had her pointed ears.

She shushed him and rubbed his back through his light blue jumper, trying to get him to stop crying.

"Shh...Alfor shh..." She hushes her son. "You'll wake your father-" She frowns when she notices that her husband's side of the bed was empty. "Or not..." She says curiously.

The door to the room opened and Allura turned to find her mother-in-law Krolia enter the room with a tired look on her face.

"Oh no..." She says in dismay. "Did little Alfie wake you? I thought we fixed that problem when we soundproofed our bedroom for when we had Keira but-"

"No don't worry it wasn't my grandson that woke me up." Krolia assures the young mother and comes over to pet her grandson on the head.

When her purple hand gently stroked his short fuzzy white locks his wails turned into gurgles and he lazily closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep again.

"It was my son actually." She says amused. "He woke me up and told me to come here and share the bed with you."

"Oh." Allura says and looks confused. "That's a rather odd request. Did he say why?"

"No. I was hoping you would know." Krolia says.

"I don't." Allura says. "What could he be up to?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Krolia says. "But maybe we should just get into bed like he wants us to. I'm guessing it's some sort of surprise and I'd hate to spoil it."

Allura puts Alfor back in his crib and gets under the covers with Krolia. A few doboshes later the doors opened and Keith walked in with a tray of food and Keira came trotting in in front of him, holding a card she drew in her hands held proudly above her head.

"Happy Mother's Day!" She exclaims proudly.

"Mother's Day?" Allura and Krolia ask in a happy but confused voices.

"Darling what's that?" Allura asks.

Keith blushes when he realizes that his alien mother and the alien mother of his children would have never heard of the Earth holiday that celebrates them.

"It's an Earth holiday for mommies." Keira says proudly and hands Allura a card and then gives one to Krolia. "We celebrate by giving you breakfast in bed."

"Oh how sweet." Krolia says and looks at the card that Keira drew for her.

It had a crude drawing of her and Keira holding hands with a bunch of flowers and a sun in the corner. It said:

 _I love you grandma!_

On the inside and was signed by her granddaughter.

"Thank you sweetheart it's beautiful." Krolia says and kisses her granddaughter's head as she climbs on the bed.

"I love mine too." Allura says and looks at the drawing of herself hugging Keira in a field of juniberries. "Thank you my little juniberry."

"You're welcome mommy and grandma." Keira says. "Alfie made you guys cards too!" She says.

"Oh did he now?" Allura asks and looks suspiciously at Keira then to her husband who was placing a tray on her lap.

"Yes he did. Keira even helped him." Keith says and gives his mother a food tray too.

Allura smiled when she saw the scribbles of color on the paper. Yes her son did in fact make her a card.

"I just kept him from eating the crayons." Keira says and glares at the baby in the crib.

Allura smiled when she opened it and saw it said:

 _I love you mommy_

And it was signed by his handprint in blue paint.

"Well hopefully when he gets older he'll be just as good an artist as you." Allura says and puts the cards on her end table. "I see we have pancakes for breakfast."

"Your favorite." Keith tells his wife and kisses her. "And my mother's favorite too." He says and kisses her cheek.

"When I stayed with your father on Earth he made the best pancakes I've ever had." Krolia says and hugs her son.

"I miss him." Keith says.

"I do too." Krolia sighs and strokes her son's hair. "But I see him whenever I look at you." She says and kisses her son's head.

"Happy Mother's Day mom." Keith says and smiles at her. "I love you."

"I love you too Keith." She says and they hug for a bit before Alfor starts to cry again and he goes over to the crib.

"What is it little man?" Keith asks his son as he reaches into his crib and takes him out. "Why are you crying?" He asks and holds him so that he's face to face with his son.

Alfor's crying soon ceases when he sees his father and he hiccups and Keith smiles at him and then a grin spreads on the baby's face and he reaches for him and laughs.

"That's my boy." Keith coos and rubs his nose against the baby's, causing him to laugh more.

Allura smiled at her husband. She loved watching Keith play with their son. He was so responsive to Keith. She was almost jealous sometimes because it seemed like their son favored his father over her.

"That one's going to be a daddy's boy I can tell." Krolia says and sips her orange juice while Keith raises his arms up in the air and holds his son above him to make him laugh.

"I'm not surprised." Allura says. "Keira's definitely her father's daughter. She's starting to show a lot more of his personality."

Keira was currently running around her dad, asking for him to pick her up too.

"I would agree." Krolia says. "But thankfully I think she's inherited your good judgement. I truly believe she got the best of both of you." Krolia says and snuggles Allura close to her.

While they both ate the mice put on a show for everyone while Keith made breakfast for Keira and gave Alfor his bottle. Keith came over to his wife afterwards and removed the tray from her lap and did the same for his mother to wash them both later.

"There must be a lot of good mother's on Earth in order for you to have a holiday for them." Allura says and strokes her husband's thumb.

"Yeah. But I think mine and the mother of my children are pretty out of this world." Keith says and Allura laughs at his witty joke and shoves him.

He falls over when Krolia reaches over and shoves him too.

"Just like your father." She laughs as her son gets back up to kiss his wife.

"You are very witty my darling." Allura agrees and cups his cheek. "I hope I can continue to be a good mother for our three beautiful children." Allura says and Keith laughs.

"I think you've had too many pancakes Lu." Keith laughs and kisses his wife's cheek. "You've miscounted."

She smiled at him as he pointed to their kids.

"One." He points at Keira standing over Alfor.

"Two." He finishes and points at Alfor playing with the mice on the ground.

Allura reaches to the hand he was pointing with and places her hand over it and leads it away from the kids to rest on her stomach. Keith stared at it in silence for a few ticks before he blushed and his eyes widened in realization and he looked up at his wife with tears pricking his eyes and his lips quivered as he smiled.

"Three?" He asks softly.

She smiles at him and nods, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as well and Keith let out a soft gasp of joy and cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. Her hand squeezed his that was resting on her stomach.

"How far along are you?" He asks her once they part.

"About a phoeb." She answers.

"Oh right...our anniversary." Keith whispers and the two of them blush.

"What's going on?" Keira asks and walks over with Chulatt resting on her head.

"Keira darling." Allura says happily as she and her husband squeeze each other's hands. "You're going to be a big sister again."

"AGAIN!?" She exclaims and her eyes widen in shock and Chulatt squeaks in surprise and falls off.

"Yeah, and little Alfie is going to be a big brother." Keith says and picks up his son and kisses his cheek, making the baby giggle.

"But mommy you just had a baby!" Keira exclaims.

"Yes and now we're going to have another one." Allura tells her daughter happily.

"Are you excited?" Keith asks.

"No!" Keira says. "I'm terrified! I've already got my hands full being his big sister." She gestures to Alfor. "Now I'm gonna have to help take care of another one!? I mean come on you could have at least waited until he was a bit older." She says and looks at her little brother who was currently occupied sucking his thumb.

"I suppose we should have..." Allura says and blushes and so does Keith. "But Alfie's getting older now and we have your grandmother and all of the paladins here to help us." She explains and picks up Keira and sits her on her lap. "Sure it's a lot of work but every time I look at you and your little brother smiling and playing together I remember how much I love the two of you, and it makes it all worth it." She says and kisses her daughter's head.

"But you and daddy are still going to be busy." Keira says. "I already see less of you because of Alfie...Am I gonna see even less of you when the new baby comes?"

"Of course not my juniberry." Allura says and hugs Keira.

Keith puts Alfor down in his crib and hugs both his wife and daughter.

"We both love you so much." Keith says and kisses Keira's cheek. "We would never want you to feel like we don't."

"No matter how old you get you'll always be my little baby." Allura says and tucks a lock of Keira's raven hair behind her ear.

"Really?" She asks.

"It's true." Krolia answers as she comes over to their side of the bed. "Your daddy's all grown up and I still have to take care of him." Keith scoffs.

"You do not." He argues.

"Oh yeah, then why do you still have bacon crumbs on the side of your cheek?" She asks. "Come here let mommy get that for you." She says and licks her thumb and reaches for him.

"Oh my God mom no!" Keith argues and leans back away from the bed before crawling on his back away from his mother. "I'm fine I can get it myself!"

"No it's fine I can get it just hold still-" She says and gets off of the bed and comes towards Keith.

"Mom! Stop!" Keith protests and wriggles under her as she pins him down and wipes his cheek with her wet thumb.

Allura and Keira laugh and even Alfor giggles in amusement from his crib.

"Ha ha! Daddy still has to have his mommy clean him up!" Keira mocks.

"Yes he does." Allura says. "And so do you my little juniberry. It looks like you had some bacon too." She says and reaches for her daughter's cheek.

"Ah! Mommy noooo!" Keira protests and wriggles in Allura's grip as she pulls her daughter against her chest to wipe her face with her thumb.

 **A/N:** Happy Mother's Day! I know that with the kallura family fics it seems like I keep going forward in time, but I will be going back in time to baby Keira in an upcoming babysitting adventure with the paladins so stay tuned!


	19. Boys at the Ball (fluffangst)

**A/N:** HAPPY KALLURA POSITIVITY DAY! I spent all night writing this so I'm sorry if it's a little weird in some parts because I didn't want this to be too long but I'm really happy with how it turned out! I put a lot of emotion in this fic and I mention some songs in it! Those songs are: Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley, Beauty and the Beast, and I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing! There will also be a few plance moments in this! So please enjoy this story and give me feedback! Happy Kallura Day everyone!

Allura stood at the top of the stairs overlooking all of the guests at the ball that was being held to celebrate the union between Lotor's faction of the Empire and their recent victories against those who still sought to control the universe. She wore a sparkling pink strapless ball gown with her hair pulled back in it's usual style when she wore it down but it she looked different this time. More regal. But she was breathtakingly beautiful. At least, that's what Keith thought as he watched her behind his mask from the balcony where he was stationed.

When she first made her appearance at the top of the stairs and everyone clapped Keith literally forgot how to breathe. Why did she have to torture him like this? Look so stunning at a time where he couldn't tell her how beautiful she looked. Kolivan told him that he and the other blade members were selected to be guards during the ball to make sure that none of the coalition's enemies harmed any of the officials during the festivities. He was under no circumstances to make any contact with anyone in attendance unless he was protecting them from a threat. That meant he couldn't let his friends and the girl he loved know that he was there with them. Kolivan even gave him a different looking belt and holster for his knife so his teammates couldn't pick him from the other blades. He was just a faceless cog amongst the blades.

The other paladins were dressed up nice. Pidge wore a gown that was the same as Allura's except hers was green to match her armor. And the guys all wore some Altean royal robes that matched the color of their paladin armor.

Lance was back at his usual shtick of flirting with Allura, most likely trying to get her to dance with him. But Allura just rolled her eyes and walked over to stand with Lotor. Keith felt his heart clench when he saw them together. He had heard the rumors about how close the new Emperor and his princess had become. Even though one of the reasons he left the team was because he was trying to get over Allura...he couldn't help but be jealous of Lotor. He was a perfect match for her, and Keith could never live up to the glory that Lotor had. Allura may be a princess but Keith could never be her prince charming.

"Princess." Lotor says. "I understand this is your first ball?"

"Yes." Allura says. "My first official one anyway. On Altea we didn't have too many extravagant balls. We preferred festivals, but on special occasions we would hold a ball."

"Well then I hope you enjoy it." Lotor says. "You've been working hard, you deserve to have some fun."

"Thank you Lotor. You have been so kind to me and done so much good for our cause." Allura says. "I'm not quite sure how to thank you."

"Oh I have an idea..." Lotor says and smiles at her and looks at the dance floor. "Perhaps later this evening we could-"

"Hey princess come check out this cool thing." Lance says and pulls Allura away from Lotor.

"What is it Lance?" Allura asks. "You were being very rude to Lotor. He was trying to ask me something."

"What he was doing was trying to ask you to dance." Lance tells her.

"Really?" Allura asks.

"Yep. Clearly he's oblivious to the fact that as the best dancer on the team that I should be the one to sweep you off your feet for the first dance." Lance says and smirks and winks at her.

"Lance that's very sweet of you to offer but I'm afraid I can't dance with you." Allura says.

"What why not?" Lance asks.

"Obviously because she'll be dancing with me." Lotor says and comes over and places a hand on Allura's shoulder. "In order to signify the union between my faction of the Empire and Voltron I shall be having the first dance with one of the paladins. And I choose Allura to dance with me." He says and smiles at her.

Allura only sighed and looked away from him. Keith was watching from his post. He didn't like the way this looked at all. He could tell Allura was uncomfortable. If he could he would go down there and tell them both off and then make sure Allura was okay, and do whatever he could to make her happy. But because of Kolivan's stupid rule of not compromising the mission he was stuck, helpless, forced to watch these two men fight over the princess and he could do nothing to help her. He thought alone made him want to punch something.

"Allura?" Lotor asks. "Is something wrong. You seem upset. Did Lance say something rude?"

"Did Emperor Barbie get his product in your eye?" Lance asks and both he and Lotor look up at each other and growl.

Allura just looked up and searched the balcony for any sign of Keith.

"Why are you looking at the blades?" Lotor asks. "Do you feel unsafe?" He places his hand on the hilt of his sword. "If that is the case you need not worry for I will protect you."

"Yeah well I'll protect her better." Lance says.

"This doesn't have to do with either of you." Allura says. "I was just scanning the blades for Keith..."

"Wait, you think mullet is here?" Lance asks.

"Is Keith the former paladin that left your team?" Lotor asks.

"Yes." Allura says. "He's part Galra. He's joined the Blades of Marmora. I was just curious if he was here. But they all look the same in their uniforms...it's impossible to tell from down here." She sighs.

"I doubt he's here." Lance says. "Back at the Garrison Keith always hated parties."

"You think he wouldn't come to see us at least?" Allura asks Lance. "I would hope that he misses us as much as we miss him." She says sadly.

"I'm sure he does Allura." Lotor assures her. "And if he truly cares for you then if he is here he'll find you himself, you don't need to search for him."

"I suppose you're right Lotor." Allura says. "I'm going to go get some refreshment."

"I'll come too!" Both Lotor and Lance say at the same time.

Allura frowned as she stood between the two boys, arguing over which one of them was the best dancer and should therefore do the honor of having the first dance with her.

"I have been taught to dance at formal events such as this." Lotor argues. "It's not a matter of flashiness Lance it's a formal event."

"I can be formal too!" Lance argues. "I'm a real Prince Charming! Right Allura? Allura?" Lance asks and he and Lotor look around and notice the princess is missing.

"I'll go find her." Lotor says. "And then I shall take her to the dance floor."

"Not if I find her first!" Lance challenges.

Both of them growl at each other and then run off in opposite directions to find Allura.

Allura went over to one of the flower vases and plucked one from it. She admired it before she started taking off the petals.

"He loves me." She says then takes off another petal. "He loves me not."

In the balcony just above her, Keith was doing the same thing with a bloom of his own.

"She loves me." He says and picks off a petal. "She loves me not."

"He loves me." Allura says softly as she plucks off the last petal and smiles.

"She loves me." Keith says and smiles under his mask. "But I'm not the one for her." He sighs and lets the petals drop.

Allura sees the last petal fall in front of her face and she holds it in her palm. The other petals fell on her hair. She looked up at the balcony, wondering where they came from. But she didn't see any floral decorations or anyone up there. As she plucked the petals out of her hair she noticed Lotor coming in her direction and she gasped and looked for somewhere to escape to. Allura noticed Pidge and decided to sneak over to the tawny haired girl.

"Are those two arguing over you again?" Pidge asks.

"Yes. " Allura says. "They're both insisting on having the first dance with me."

"Well at least you have people that want to dance with you." Pidge says.

"Perhaps Lance would ask you for a dance?" Allura suggests and Pidge spits out her drink.

She starts laughing really loudly and nervously making people stare at her in disgust and Allura smiled nervously, blushing and waving at the guests as Pidge makes a fool of herself. Little did she know that one of the blade members who had been keeping an eye on her all night was smirking at the situation from behind his mask because he found it so amusing. Allura passed Pidge a napkin to wipe off her mouth and she took it from the princess and cleaned herself up.

"Whoo." Pidge says and wipes a tear from her eye. "That's a good one princess. But there's no way that Lance would want to dance with me." She says with a hint of sadness in her voice. "He's been flirting with you and trying to get you to dance with him all night."

"Yes but he won't get anywhere with that." Allura says. "I do plan on dancing with him at some point because it is customary for me to dance with all of the paladins and for all of us to dance with each other but for the first one I'm afraid I'll most likely have to dance with Lotor."

"You don't seem too happy about that." Pidge says.

"I'm really not." Allura says. "I always pictured dancing at my first ball with someone I love. And I just don't think of Lotor in that way, despite his feelings for me."

"Oh what a perdicament." Pidge says sarcastically. "You have two boys fighting over you but you don't like either of them because the one that you do like ditched us for those blade happy aliens with sticks up their butts. No offense." She quickly says to a blade member who was walking by them.

They only looked at Pidge then Allura for a bit before going back up to their post.

"You really need to be more careful with what you say around people." Allura says.

"And you really need to Keith that you love him." Pidge says and leaves Allura to go over to the buffet table.

Krolia came upstairs and was grinning ear to ear under her mask. She knew what she heard. That cute little green human said that the princess, the girl that Keith has been pining for for ancients knows how long is in love with him too! She knew that she could also be wrong and that the girl in green was just joking but she decided it was worth the risk. She went over to where Keith was posted on the balcony and started to put her plan into action.

"She doesn't seem happy." Keith tells his mother as they stand on the balcony overlooking the ball together.

"How can you tell?" Krolia asks.

"She's not smiling as often as she normally does." Keith says. "She takes pride in her duties as a princess, whenever we're holding an official event she's smiling through the whole thing. But now she's only smiling for show when people are trying to talk to her or if they're looking at her. It's forced, I can tell. As soon as she's out of their sight her smile fades and she stares at the ground. And her eyes aren't shining like they normally are. She just seems, depressed."

"Tell me Keith, what else have you observed about the princess?" Krolia asks, deciding to test her son's observational skills.

"Well she's been looking around a lot, it seems like she's looking for someone." Keith says.

"Can you be more specific?" Krolia asks. "Is there any particular direction she keeps looking in?"

"There's two places she keeps looking." Keith answers, hoping to impress his mother. "One is at the door where all the guests enter and the other is at all of the blade members."

"Good job." Krolia says. "Based off of those observations who do you think she's looking for?" She asks and looks directly at her son.

Keith looks up at her and he doesn't even have to see through her mask to know that she's smirking at him. He could see it in the way her arms are crossed and how she's leaning over him. He sighed.

"You think she's looking for me." Keith says.

"I don't 'think' she is Keith, I know she is." Krolia says.

"Well I'm not surprised." Keith says casually.

He was thankful that the mask was hiding his face so his mother couldn't see him blush.

"She and the others know that I left with the blades. I'm not surprised that they'd be wondering if I'm here or not." Keith says.

"Yes but while the other paladins only gave us all a glance and then moved on to other things, the princess has been the only one to keep searching our members with a look of longing on her face. She's not just wondering if you're here Keith...she wants you to be."

Keith's face turned red and he looked down at his princess's solemn face and watched as she looked up at him. He looked right back at her and a tear slid down his cheek underneath his mask when he thought about how he wished he could just jump off of the balcony, land in front of her, and run away with her in a space pod to somewhere where they could live together and help bring peace to the universe without her responsibilities as a princess and his as a member of the blades holding them back. But he knew that was impossible. Even though fate brought them together, there was no way that he could be the one that she was meant to be with. She's a strong and amazing woman who has the power to bring peace to the universe, everyone was inspired and moved by her. He always shied away from the spotlight, more comfortable with being in the background rather than the forefront. He wanted to directly help people and not be a part of some big political stunt. That's why he left to join the blades in the first place. He never wanted glory, he just wanted to help. But because Allura is a princess she needs to be matched with someone with glory and can broaden her spotlight so that she can further achieve her goal, and from what he's heard, it sounds like Lotor fit that description perfectly. So as much as he wanted to go to her and tell her how he truly feels, he restrains himself from doing so because he knows that if he tells her he loves her then he'll either get his heart broken when she rejects him or her heart will be broken when she realizes that by choosing him as her lover that she'd be limiting herself and probably won't be able to fulfill her father's dream.

He'd get over it eventually. That's what he told himself anyway. The other reason he left the team is because he wanted to distance himself from Allura. He thought that if he didn't see her every day then maybe he could forget about her and finally move on. But he only found himself thinking about her more. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew he was in love with her, and he desperately wanted to be able to express that love to her and be at her side but he knew he would only hold her back and if he was a more selfish man then he would try to be with her. But he was better than that and loved her too much to keep her from fulfilling her father's dream. He knew she would be happy without him, even if he wasn't. At least that's what he thought until he saw her here looking so depressed. What was making her so sad?

"Do you really think she's sad because she thinks I'm not here?" Keith asks his mother, voice cracking with emotion.

Krolia smiled at her son, even though he couldn't see it through the mask and she nodded and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Yes." She says.

"Well even if that is the reason I can't do anything about it." Keith sighs. "I'm not allowed to talk with anyone here. Our mission is to guard the officials at the ball. I can't let my emotions compromise another mission."

"Oh screw that, I want to have grandkids someday! She just left the ballroom now go follow her and tell her you love her!" Krolia demands and Keith's eyes widen.

"Mom...I can't." Keith argues.

"Yes you can!" Krolia says. "Just go do it! You'll regret it forever if you don't."

That part struck a cord with Keith. He knew his mother was right. Because she abandoned him as a baby he feared rejection. That's a big reason why he pushed Allura away, because he was terrified of having his heart broken. But then he realized that by not telling her, his heart was breaking...

"Okay...I'll do it." Keith says and turns and leaves the balcony.

Allura left the ballroom when she saw Lance and Lotor making their ways toward her. She was not about to get in the middle of another petty argument over which one of them would dance with her. She wanted neither of them! She wanted her first dance to be with someone she loved. She wanted Keith.

Allura walked by the lounge of the castle and walked inside, holding her arms. As she sat down on the couch and sighed she heard her mice squeaking and she smiled as they came to sit in her lap.

"Hello my dears." She tells them. "Have you all been stuffing yourselves in the buffet?" She asks.

Platt rubs his belly and nods. Then the mice all scamper away when they see someone behind her.

"Princess." Keith says.

Allura turns to him, but she doesn't know it's him because he still has his mask on.

"Oh. Hello." She says and gives a fake smile.

"Why did you leave the ballroom? Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Yes. I was just feeling a bit overwhelmed." She lies. "So I came here to get away from it all for a bit. I hope that's alright."

"It's fine." Keith says. "As long as you don't mind company."

Allura sighs and Keith comes and sits on the opposite side of the couch.

"I suppose you have orders to stay with me for protection." Allura says and plays with her gown.

"Yes." Keith replies. "Since the Blades of Marmora are part of the coalition I am sworn to protect and serve you princess, as a member of the blades..." He removes his hood and takes off his mask as she's still looking down at her dress. "And as a paladin of Voltron."

Allura's eyes widened and she snapped her head up and Keith smiled at her.

"Heh. Miss me?" He asks and smirks.

"Keith!" She screams in joy and pounces on him.

"Whoa! Allura! Careful!" Keith exclaims as she knocks them both off of the couch from the speed and force at which she jumped on him.

He laughed as he laid there on the ground with her holding him tight.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" He asks.

"Oh Keith! My darling I missed you so much!" Allura exclaims and holds him tighter and tears up. "I thought about you every day and every night I dreamt of the day you would return to us!"

Keith closed his eyes and sighed in guilt, remembering how sad Allura looked when she saw him on the holo-screen whenever the blades would discuss plans. She was always smiling when she saw him but he could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew she wanted him at her side instead of just seeing him on a screen. But he denied it because he just couldn't believe that someone as perfect as her would ever... He suddenly realized just how tight she was holding him because he was having trouble breathing.

"Allura...let me go." He groans.

"No!" She protests and holds him tighter. "I've missed you too much! I promised myself that the next time I saw you in person I would never ever let you leave us again!"

"Allura I mean let go of me I can't breathe!" Keith chokes.

Allura gasps and immediately pulls back and sits on her knees.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She says and pulls back and lets Keith sit up and catch his breath.

"It's alright. I forgot about your Altean strength." He says and smiles. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight..."

"Oh this silly thing?" Allura asks and plays with the material. "It's not much."

"Well it was enough to take my breath away when you walked into the ballroom with Lotor and the others." Keith says and she blushes.

"What's this on your face?" She asks and brushes his hair aside to reveal the purple stripe on his cheek. "Is this a marking?" She gasps.

"Yeah." Keith says. "It's a long story. You probably think it's hideous..."

"I think it's rather cute actually." Allura says and rubs her thumb along it.

Keith unintentionally nuzzled his cheek into her touch and she blushed and fluttered her eyelashes at him and pulled her hand away.

"So you're saying I'm cute?" He asks and looks up at her and smiles.

"Keith..." She whines and gives his shoulder a shove. "I think you're very attractive. Even with this cute little purple smudge on your face." She coos and pinches his cheek.

"It's not a smudge." Keith whines and pushes her hand away.

They both look at each other and laugh. Then Allura looks down and twiddles her fingers.

"Did you miss me?" She asks and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So much." Keith says and leans towards her.

Her heart starts pounding when he holds her hand. She looks in his eyes and sees just how true that was from how much brighter they were now that he was with her. The tears that pricked the corners of his eyes were also a big giveaway.

"I thought about you every day. I was always so much happier here with you than I am now with the blades. I don't care how mad at me you are, I'll take your lectures over Kolivan's any day!" He says.

"Oh Keith!" Allura says and tears up and covers her mouth. "I promise I won't lecture you as much! I swear I'll never do it again if that's what it takes to bring you back to us!"

"No Allura..." He says and his smile fades. "You can't bring me back to the team. I miss you and the others and I'd be happier here but in the long run I'm better off with them."

"Why?" Allura asks, her heart dropping to her stomach. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No." Keith says and takes her hands and squeezes them. "It's not your fault...It's not your fault...that I fell in love with you." He says and tears slide down his cheeks.

Allura gasped and Keith searched her face for an answer. His heart pounding in his ears. She smiled and Keith started to tear up because he knew then what her answer was. And he knew he would never be able to break her heart.

"Oh Keith!" Allura sighs and hugs him again.

Keith decides to allow himself to at least hold her and so he hugs her back.

"If you left because you think I don't love you back then you are gravely mistaken!" Allura exclaims and pulls back to look into his eyes and cups the cheek with his mark. "I love you Keith. I love you back!"

"Really?" He asks, his voice wavering a bit. "Lance hasn't worn you down while I was gone?"

"No." She says and laughs. "He could never do that. Despite how much he's tried to win my affections...it would never work, because I've only ever had feelings for you." She says and strokes his cheek with her thumb.

Quiznak she's making this hard... He thought.

"What about Lotor?" Keith asks. "He's royal, the ruler of the most powerful Empire in the universe. And you're a princess with the most powerful weapon in the universe. Sounds like a perfect match to me." She scoffs.

"While Lotor may be charming and attractive, and I suspect he is pursuing me to be his wife and politically it's an excellent match...I could never be with a man I don't love." Allura says. "Despite how kind he is and how much we've bonded over our Altean heritage I still only see him as a friend. That's all he'll ever be to me. A really good friend." Allura says.

"You don't think you'd ever love him?" Keith asks.

"No, of course not I love you!" Allura says and cups his face in her hands. "And now that I know I have you I'll never look twice at another man again." She starts leaning in to kiss him but Keith stood up and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Allura...you can't have me." Keith says.

"What?" She asks in confusion and stands up. "Why not? You love me back don't you?"

"Yes I do." Keith says and smiles at her. "I love you so much Allura. But you're a princess and I'm...nobody." He says and gestures to himself before clapping his hands against the sides of his legs.

"But you're a paladin of Voltron-" Allura argues.

"Were." Keith corrects her. "Shiro's the pilot of the Black Lion now, remember? I'm just an ordinary foot soldier."

"Maybe you are to the Blade of Marmora but not to me." Allura says. "No matter what role you play in this war my feelings for you will never change." She declares.

She sighed and her eyes widened and she blushed when he reached his hand out and cupped her face, looking at her in utter adoration. Her breath hitched when his fingers traced her jawline before holding her chin.

"You are so precious." He whispers. "You're too good for this world. Everything I touch I ruin somehow and I love you too much to let that happen to you."

"Keith..." Allura pleads and steps closer to him but he backs away.

"If you tie yourself down to me you'll never achieve your father's dream." Keith tells her. "You'll regret being with me your whole life and I don't want you to spend the rest of your life being miserable."

"Keith I love you!" Allura protests. "I would never regret giving you my heart."

"You say that now, but years later you'll change your mind." Keith says. "I can't give you what Lotor can. Being with me won't help further our campaign for peace in any way. There's nothing for you to gain."

"Yes there is." Allura says and takes his hands. "Our happiness." She tells him and smiles. "Keith, I don't love Lotor. I'd be miserable with him. I don't think he could ever love me like you do."

"How do you know he doesn't love you even more than me?" Keith asks. "I abandoned you and the team remember?"

"Yes." Allura says. "And that broke my heart and left me crying myself to sleep for many nights." Allura says and wipes a tear from her eye as Keith's eyes watered and his bottom lip trembled. "But now I know why you did it. You loved me enough to let me go. That's something that Lotor would never think of doing. You put my happiness above your own, only someone who truly loves me would ever do that."

"Is that why you let me go?" Keith asks, voice wavering as he tried to keep from crying. "Is that why you didn't try harder to stop me when I decided to leave for the blades?"

"Yes." Allura says softly and Keith gulped. "I knew you weren't happy here at the castle anymore, and as much as I wanted you to stay with us...with me..." She looked up into his eyes with a pleading look. "I would never want you to be somewhere that made you unhappy. I love you Keith, it would break my heart to see you unhappy."

"Allura..." Keith says softly as tears slide down his cheeks. "I think hearing you say that has only made me fall in love with you more."

They both smiled and laughed for a bit before looking back into each other's eyes.

"I've been so stupid." Keith says and shakes his head. "I don't know why I ever thought you needed Lotor to bring peace to the universe. The girl I see in front of me is powerful and has a will just as strong to do anything she sets her mind to all on her own."

"Oh Keith." Allura says and lets out a short laugh before smiling at him. "I can't do it all on my own. I need support, and you've always been there for me and supported me when I needed you." She cups his cheek and rubs the purple mark. "Except for when you left me."

"Allura." Keith says softly and gently rests his hand on the small of her back.

She gasped from the feel of his glove on her bare skin again and she looked up at him and her breath caught when she saw how serious he looked.

"You know there's more to the saying: 'if you love something, set it free'." He says. "The rest of it goes: 'and if the love is true, it'll come back to you'." Keith says and brings his other hand up and brushes a strand of starlight hair from her face and looks into her eyes. "You asked me to come back to you and I said I would. And I did then." He cups her cheek and her heart races. "And I will now. I love you Allura, and whether I'm on the other side of the universe or 10,000 years away from you I will always come back to you."

"Oh Keith..." Is all Allura manages to reply before Keith closes the distance between them and brings his lips to hers.

Allura instantly reciprocates and grips his bicep to steady herself as she kisses him back. The hand on the small of her back brings her in closer to his body so he can deepen the kiss. Allura moans softly in response and grabs the back of his head with her other hand so she can feel more of his mouth on hers. They embrace for what seems like ages. Only stopping for a mere tick to take deep breath of much needed oxygen before sealing their lips together once again. Keith moaned as Allura ran her hands through his hair and her breath hitched as his hands trailed along her spine. Neither of them wanted this to end. But it had to eventually, because they were both starting to get dizzy and it wouldn't look good if they were found together, passed out in the lounge. So they just rested their foreheads together and tried to steady their breathing.

"Does this mean you're leaving the blades to come back to the team?" Allura asks once their breathing returns to normal.

"No." Keith says.

Allura's brows furrow and she gives him a confused look.

"I'm leaving the blades to come back to you." He says and pecks her lips and she smiles in amusement. "And the rest of the team too." He adds as an afterthought. "I missed all of you guys. But I think I missed you the most."

"I think out of the whole team I may have missed you the most as well." Allura says. "Shall we go announce your return to the rest of the coalition?"

"No." Keith says and wraps his arms around her waist. "I want to spend some more time here alone with you."

"I'd like that too." Allura agrees. "But I have to return to the ballroom at some point. I'm required to give the first dance."

"Well then..." Keith says and lets go of her.

He walks to the center of the room and bows to her then offers her his hand.

"My princess, may I have this dance?" He asks.

"You certainly can." Allura giggles and places her hand on his.

She gasped as Keith pulled her in close and placed his hand on the small of her back again. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they gently started to sway in the room.

"It's a shame we don't have any music though." Allura says.

"I can fix that." Keith says and blushes a bit.

"How?" Allura asks.

Keith takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes.

"Wise men say..." He sings.

Allura gasped in surprise from Keith's beautiful voice and smiled.

"Only fools rush in." He continues. "But I can't help-" He sings and cups her cheek as her eyes sparkle with love for him. "Falling in love with you." He finishes and Allura kisses him.

"I didn't know you could sing." She whispers after they part.

"Not many people do." Keith says and bites his lip. "You're one of the only people who does."

"Is there anything else that you'd care to share with me?" Allura asks and Keith smirks.

"No...but there is something I can show you." He says.

Allura arches an eyebrow at him then gasps when she feels Keith bring her closer to him and the next thing she knows they're waltzing around the room.

"You can dance too?" Allura asks and smirks.

"Yeah." Keith says and blushes. "Despite what Lance's constant jabs at me may have led you to believe..."

Keith holds her arm in the air and twirls her around before holding her waist again, making her gasp as he dipped her. Allura blushed as she looked up at her paladin.

"I'm actually a bit more cultured than you think." Keith says and she laughs.

"Well then since you have the skills..." Allura says as he pulls her back to standing upright. "I think we should return to the ball together and have our first dance there."

"Are you sure about that?" Keith asks. "I'm not sure how people would react if they saw you dancing with me, a simple foot soldier in the Blade of Marmora." He says and gestures to his suit.

"I'm the princess." Allura tells him. "I can dance with whomever I choose, and as my paladin I think you should obey my orders."

"But technically I'm not your paladin right now." Keith argues playfully and Allura smiles.

"But you are a member of the blade of marmora who are part of the coalition and I am in charge of the coalition so as one of my soldiers who are under my command, and more importantly...as the man I love, I ask you to please have the first dance with me." She asks and holds out her hand.

"Of course." Keith says and takes her hand and bows as he kisses the back of it then looks back up at her and smiles. "My love."

Back in the ballroom, Lance and Lotor were looking everywhere for Allura. He finds Shiro and goes up to him.

"Where is she?" Lotor asks Shiro. "Everyone is wondering when the first dance is going to start."

"I don't know." Shiro says. "She left the ballroom and-oh wait here she is!" He says and points to the stairs.

"Oh thank good-" Lotor turns then his eyes widen when he sees her at the top of the stairs on Keith's arm. "What the..."

All of the guests turn and gasp when they see the princess on the arm of one of the blades as they make their way down the stairs together. Keith blushed and smiled shyly as he looked at all of the officials, murmuring about why the princess was on the arm of a mere foot soldier.

"I should have known this would happen." Kolivan sighs as he comes over to Krolia and takes off his mask. "He's always letting his emotions compromise the mission. At the very least he could have kept his mask on. Now his identity is compro-"

"Shh!" Krolia shushes him. "Let me enjoy my son's big moment!" She says and takes off her mask, revealing tears of joy streaking down her cheeks as she watches her son and the princess near the bottom of the stairs.

"Everyone's staring at us." Keith whispers to Allura. "And they don't look happy."

"That's because they don't know who you are." Allura whispers back and they reach the bottom of the stairs. "But that will soon change."

Lance noticed the room get quiet and he looked and saw everyone clear a space for Keith and Allura. His eyes bulge out of his head and he spits out his nunvil.

"MULLET!?" He exclaims and Pidge gasps and turns to see them.

"Is that Keith!?" Pidge exclaims and Keith and Allura turn to find the team all together in the corner of the room.

"Keith!" Hunk exclaims. "Keith's here! Hey buddy we missed you!"

"Good to see you again Keith!" Coran calls to him.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Shiro shouts.

Keith turns to them and smiles and waves to them.

"Wow. Even when I don't expect him to show up and steal my thunder he still manages to find a way to one-up me." Lance grumbles.

Allura clears her throat and holds her hands in front of her as she prepares to present Keith.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you so much for coming to this ball. We have so much to celebrate and a bright future to hope for." Allura says and Keith smiles at her.

He was always amazed by how great she was at public speaking.

"But for tonight, I would like to present one of my paladins to you all." She says and takes Keith's hand. "This is Keith. He was the pilot of the Red Lion, then became pilot of the Black, and is currently one of the Blade of Marmora's finest warriors."

"I wouldn't say one of our fine-" Kolivan complains and Krolia shushes him again.

"But tonight he has told me that he plans on leaving the blades and will be rejoining team Voltron." Allura says proudly and everyone cheers.

"Thank you." Keith says once everyone has quieted down. "I have learned a lot in my time with the blades and I will continue to help them occasionally if the need arises."

He looks up to Kolivan and Krolia and they nod at him and he smiles.

"But the paladins of Voltron are my family, and I've been away from them long enough." Keith says and squeezes Allura's hand and smiles at her. "I know now that I truly belong at their side."

He leans his head down slightly and gives Allura a gentle kiss on her cheek. The entire team does spit-takes and excited whispers are heard amongst the other officials.

"Was that okay?" Keith whispers in her ear. "I know you said we can't be too obvious."

"And it wasn't." Allura whispers back. "A polite kiss on the cheek could mean anything. Besides, a little gossip can be good for politics. Rumors of a possible romance brewing between two of the paladins could bring us some more support. Everyone loves a good love story." She winks and Keith chuckles.

Keith steps away from her and bows to her then offers her his hand. She curtseys and walks up to him and takes it. He places his hand on her lower back and she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"That's my kitten!" Krolia whisper shouts to all of the blade members who were now starting to gather around her and Kolivan, much to his displeasure.

A slow song (Beauty and the Beast) started playing and they started to waltz. Keith and Allura only looked at each other as they spun around the dance floor. He held her arm and twirled her around and everyone oooh'd and awe'd as her sparkling gown flowed around her before Keith brought her back into his arms and dipped her.

"Did you know he could dance?" Lance asked Shiro.

"Who do you think taught him?" Shiro asks back.

Lance stared at Shiro in shock and he chuckled and turned back to watch Keith and Allura dance.

As the song reached it's climax, Keith picked up Allura and spun her around in his arms, the two of them smiling at each other the whole time.

"Oh my little boy is such a good dancer!" Krolia says and wipes her eyes discreetly on Kolivan's sleeve.

As the song died down, Keith cupped Allura's cheek and she cupped his and they both rested their foreheads against each other as everyone clapped for them.

"Princess Allura that was absolutely stunning." Lotor says and comes up to her. "And in honor of the union between my Empire and Voltron, I believe I must dance with one of the paladins." He says and smiles at her while Keith narrows his eyes at him and brings Allura in just a bit closer to him.

"Yes you must." Allura says. "And luckily there is a paladin who is very eager to take part in that dance..." She smiles and Lotor grins and approaches her and Keith.

"Lance!" Allura calls and Lotor's smile falls as he turns to see Lance come running up to the princess.

"Yes m'lady." Lance says and bows.

"I would like to request that you dance with Emporer Lotor to signify the bond between Voltron and his faction of the Galra Empire." Allura says.

"Huh?" Lance asks, confused. "Why?"

"Well you clearly showed me how eager you were to dance tonight." Allura says and giggles. "And Lotor needs a partner. It's a perfect solution is it not?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Keith says.

"Oh shut up mullet." Lance grumbles.

"I missed you too." Keith replies.

"Well...let's get this over with." Lotor sighs and holds his hand out to Lance.

Lance sighs and takes Lotor's hand.

"Alright. But I'm leading." Lance says sternly.

"Very well." Lotor says and they start to dance.

"Where are we going?" Allura asks Keith as he leads her away from the center of the ball.

"There's someone I want you to meet." He says. "She should be around here some-"

"Oh Keith! You're such a good little dancer! You told her how you felt didn't you! Oh I knew she would love you back, who wouldn't love my precious little boy?" Krolia exclaims and grabs him and hugs him tight, hoisting him off the ground as he hugged her in his arms. "Allura, meet my mother Krolia." Keith chokes as his lungs are crushed for the second time that night.

"You found your mother!" Allura says happily.

"Yeah..." Keith says and blushes as she sets him down. "She's really cool."

"Oh darling I'm so happy for you!" Allura says and hugs him.

"Darling?" Krolia mouths to Keith and he frowns at her, making her giggle.

Allura let go of Keith and turned to Krolia.

"It's an honor to meet you." Allura says and Krolia notices she seems a bit nervous. "I never thought I would get to but, I uh... I'm very happy that Keith found you. You seem like a great person and uh..."

"Calm down dear." Krolia tells her and places her hands on the princess's shoulders. "People in our family tend not to show emotions or get attached to people very easily. So when we do..." She looks at Keith and smiles. "We know the love is true. I can see how happy you make my son. I think you're a great girl and a wonderful princess Allura. I'm so happy that Keith found you."

"Oh Ms...uh...Keith's mother..." Allura says happily.

"Call me Krolia." Krolia tells her and they hug.

Keith smiled at them, tearing up from how happy he was that they liked each other.

"Thank you Krolia!" Allura says. "You are welcome to come visit the castle whenever you would like."

"Oh I intend to visit." Krolia says. "I want to meet all of Keith's friends and I can bring his baby pictures-"

"Mom!" Keith exclaims.

"You have pictures of him as a baby!" Allura gasps.

"No! No she doesn't." Keith says and shakes his head.

"Yes I do!" Krolia argues. "I think I even have some here on my wrist-comm!"

"Show me!" Allura squeals.

"No! Don't show her!" Keith protests.

He grabs his mother's arm to try to move it away from Allura but his mother is too strong. A picture of baby Keith in a red onesie sucking on a pacifier and playing with a hippo stuffed animal comes up and Keith's face turns as red as the outfit he has on in the picture.

"Oh my goodness! You even had this hairstyle when you were an infant!" Allura exclaims.

"Mom why..." Keith groaned and face-palmed.

Krolia chuckles and puts it away and Allura takes Keith's hand and starts to lead him away from his mother and back to the dance floor and she waved at them as they left.

Lotor and Lance were still swaying together.

"I can't believe Keith ended up with Allura." Lance says and watches them.

"I guess they prove that sometimes the person everyone wants you to be with isn't always the person you fall in love with." Lotor says as he looks at Allura resting her head on Keith's chest as they sway together and he sighs.

"Yeah..." Lance says and looks at Pidge standing alone by the buffet. "Seems like it."

An idea pops into his head.

"Hey Lotor, dancing with you has been..." He looks at the Emporer's blank face and gives a nervous smile. "Something. But I think I should cut out. There's someone else I'd like to dance with."

"Alright then." Lotor says and lets Lance go.

One of the space mice brought Pidge a cake pop to cheer her up.

"Thanks Chulatt." She says and takes it.

"Hey Pidgeon." Lance says as he walks over to Pidge.

"What is it Lance?" She asks in an annoyed tone.

"Care to dance?" He asks and holds out his hand to her. "They're playing a song from that really old movie that you like."

"What movie?" Pidge asks.

Her eyes widen when she hears I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing start to play. She looks at Lance and he smirks.

"Lance what the quiznak have you done?" She asks in fear.

"Oh come on Pidge! This is like your favorite part of the movie!" Lance exclaims.

"Yeah but I can't dance!" Pidge argues. "And in front of all of these people..." She crosses her arms and rubs them nervously.

"Forget about them. Pretend it's just you and me." Lance says softly and holds his hand out to her again. "Allura's not the only one who looks stunning tonight." Pidge blushed. "You deserve to have a special dance too."

"And you want a chance to one-up Keith in the spotlight." Pidge adds with a smirk.

"That too but I'm mostly doing this for you I swear!" Lance says and holds his left hand up with his other over his heart.

Pidge laughed and took his hand.

"Then let's go dance." She says.

They both went out to the dance floor and everyone cleared a space for the two of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Lance announces. "The green paladin and I would like to preform a famous dance from Earth for you!" He says and everyone claps for them.

Pidge and Lance get into position and then start reenacting the famous final dance from the movie Dirty Dancing. Pidge blushes when she hears the other paladins cheering for her and Lance as he swings her around the dance floor. She can't help but smile when Lance twirls her and her sparkly green dress flares out like Allura's did and everyone claps for her.

"You're doing wonderful Pidge!" Allura calls out to her.

"Yeah Lance!" Keith cheers for him.

Pidge and Lance worked their way up the stairs a bit and then just like in the movie, Lance jumped off of them and started doing his own little jig while Pidge watched and laughed.

Keith and Shiro joined Lance and started dancing too. Hunk whistled to them as they swung their hips together on the dance floor. Then he and Allura appeared on either side of the stairs and offered Pidge their hands. She took them and they helped her off of the stairs and then Lance held out his arms. Pidge bit her lip then took off towards Lance and jumped and he caught her and held her in the air while she stuck her arms out and the whole ballroom cheered.

"Yeah!" Matt screams. "My baby sister is Baby!"

"I can't believe we did that!" Pidge says as Lance brings her back down and everyone around them starts dancing.

"I do." Lance says. "If those two can find a way to be together." He says and looks at Keith and Allura dancing together. "Then I think anything is possible." He looks into her eyes and she smiles at him and they dance together.

At some point during the ball, things get a bit overwhelming again and Keith and Allura sneak out onto one of the balconies on the castle and looked over the beautiful environment of the planet they were currently stationed on.

"You're sure that being with me won't keep you from achieving your dream?" Keith asks her again, just to be sure.

"Keith..." Allura says and smiles. "Bringing peace to the universe was my father's dream. And while I do want to see it become a reality...I have my own dream too."

"What is it?" Keith asks.

"Once the war is over I want to help those in need with Voltron." Allura says. "And be with the man I love for as long as he'll have me." She says and strokes his cheek.

"Well princess, I plan on being with you for a very long time." Keith says and pulls her in close to him. "I think I just might be able to make your dream come true."

"How?" She asks.

"Like this." He says and kisses her.

Love is a funny thing. People fall into it and out of it all the time. But when you've found someone special, then it's different. When you're with the right person, you know it's meant to last. Sometimes you have to wait 10,000 years to find your true love in the most unexpected way. But when you do find them, it'll definitely be worth the wait.


	20. Drunk Calling (angstfluff)

**A/N:** Warning! There is some making out near the end of this chapter! But there's nothing graphic it's basically just really passionate kissing.

"Hello Keith." Allura says softly, a faint blush on her cheeks as she spoke to the former paladin on the holo-screen.

They were having one of their coalition meetings and Keith stood behind Kolivan like he usually did on their holo-screen, in a circle with the other leaders to discuss future plans.

"Hey Allura." Keith says in that gravelly voice of his that made Allura's heart hammer in her chest.

His voice was one that she missed hearing every day. She wished she had appreciated it more while he was still on the team. The way he always spoke to her with such care and love in his voice made her chest feel all warm and made her cheeks heat up.

She took a tick to internally squeal and then she looked Keith over to see if there had been any changes since she last saw him. She noticed that there was a strange mark on his face that he was purposely trying to hide by keeping that side of his face hidden. Allura's heart clenched with worry. Had he been injured? Was he hurt anywhere else? Her eyes locked with his and then he knew that she saw his mark and he bites his lip and looks at her nervously. She looks at him longingly and is about to ask him what's wrong but then someone distracts her.

"Princess. Is something wrong?" One of the other allies says on another screen.

"N-no." Allura says quickly.

She coughs to clear her throat and then takes a deep breath and regains her regal composure and begins the meeting, pushing her feelings for Keith aside...like she always has to. As she talks about the coalitions achievements over the past few days a tear pricks at the corner of her eye from how much she missed Keith. But no one saw it.

Just like no one saw Keith biting his lip as tears pricked his own eyes from how much he missed Allura. Keith scrunched his eyebrows in frustration as that tightness in his chest returned. The feeling that he got whenever he saw Allura and was reminded of his feelings for her.

It broke his heart, not being able to be by her side and only seeing her through a screen but it was for the best. As much as he wanted to be with her, he couldn't have her. The meeting concluded and he looked at her one last time, and she gave him a small smile before the screen turned off and their connection was broken.

He turned his back so Kolivan wouldn't see his bottom lip quiver, or the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm going to go find my mom." Keith says and leaves before Kolivan could dismiss him.

He didn't go to his mother though. Instead he went to his bunk and let himself wallow in sorrow as he thought about how much he missed Allura and he felt his chest tighten again and he felt tears slide down his chest and he groaned.

He remembered how he had been confused by this feeling when he first got it while talking to Allura on the Castle Ship when they first met. Everyone had gone to look for their lions and Keith, Allura and Coran were left to their own devices for two vargas. Keith was going to go and find a corner to sulk in but to his surprise Allura actually wanted to talk to him.

"Keith?" She had asked him as he turned to leave the control room. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, well I don't want to get in your way while you're fixing up your castle so I was just going to-" Keith said but Allura smiled at him.

"Keith...you're not in the way of anything." Allura said as she came off her station and walked over to him. "In fact I was hoping that I would get the chance to talk to you." She says and blushes. "We're going to be living together, so I'd like to have the chance to get to know you a bit."

Keith didn't know what to say. Yes what she had to say sounded logical but...he didn't expect a princess to be so...friendly with someone like him. She should have picked up from his choice of clothing and his mannerisms that he wasn't exactly a friendly person...and yet there she was, looking at him in a way no one ever had. It was in that moment when he looked in her eyes, that he felt his heart rate increase, his cheeks heat up and this strange fluttering feeling in his stomach. He had no idea then that those were the sparks of affection that would later ignite the flame of love he now had for the princess.

He groaned when he heard some sort of commotion happening across the hall. On one hand he was thankful for the distraction from his heartbreaking thoughts but on the other hand it was loud and annoying. He walked across the hall to the break room and opened the door to find some of his comrades sitting at a table taking shots of what appeared to be some sort of alien liquor.

"Hey Keith." One of them says. "What's wrong with you, you look awful!"

Keith sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair and looked up at them with his tired eyes. He caught his reflection off of the metal wall and he raised his eyebrows in shock of how disheveled he looks.

"Yeah man are you sick?" Another one asks.

"Lovesick." Keith mumbles.

He sat down at the table with them and rested his head on his hand and eyed the bottle of liquor. The blade member next to him let out a whooshing breath and pushed the bottle towards him.

"Well I'm no doctor but I hear this is a pretty good cure for that." He says and looks at Keith sadly.

Keith was never really one for drinking. He saw how it turned people into complete idiots and he never wanted to do anything that would impair his judgement. He was a natural driver and pilot. Getting drunk would mean he couldn't do those two things that he loved. And he remembered how his father's addiction to it led to his downfall and he promised himself he'd never go down that same path. Because of that he rarely ever drank. But when he looked up at the bottle and an image of Allura's sweet smiling face popped into his head, he decided that getting drunk once wouldn't hurt and he grabbed the bottle and a shot glass and decided to take some medicine for his heartache.

He would drink until he forgot about her. That was the plan anyway. He turned it into a game for himself. Every time he thought about Allura he would take a shot.

That time when they were hanging out in the Arusian village and he watched her play with them while he got some shade under a tree popped into his head. He took a shot.

When he remembered how scared she was when Sendak took over the castle and how he tried his best to comfort her while they relied on Pidge to take down the barrier. He took a shot.

When he found her in hangar and caught her bridal style in his arms as she was trying to escape in a space pod. Another shot.

When he started to fall in love with her after she told him that he was important to the team. The first time anyone aside from Shiro had ever told him he was worth something. Shot.

When the pod exploded and he held onto her as they drifted through space together and he realized how perfectly her hand fit in his, despite it being much smaller. Huge shot.

When she accepted him despite his galra heritage and hugged him. Even bigger shot.

Every time they spent alone together when he would make her laugh, every time she looked at him with those sparkling crystal blue eyes, when they comforted each other, for him after he lost Shiro and for her when they lost the comet. He took a shot for every memory that played in his head.

His hand shook as the last memory he had of her played in his mind. Their last conversation alone together. When she said that if he left that not only would Voltron not be able to go on without him but "We cannot". That struck a chord with him. Was she suggesting that there was a we? That she wanted him? He looked down into the shot glass and then tilted his head back in defiance and let the potent liquid slide down the back of his throat. The burning from the drink distracting from the burning love in his chest for the princess.

Keith had never been able to hold his liquor well. So he got pretty drunk very fast. Soon he was laughing with his comrades about dumb stuff that happened on missions and leaning into them as he sang some Earth songs. He had a beautiful singing voice but he never had the courage to actually sing anything sober because he didn't believe he was good enough. But now that he was drunk, he had more confidence than he normally did.

When Krolia came by to check on him in his bunk and found him missing she checked the lounge across the hall when she heard the commotion. Sure enough, she found her son flat out drunk laughing with his comrades, struggling to keep himself upright as he sat at the table and pushed himself up on his hands to keep from falling over.

"Keith! How much have you had to drink!?" Krolia exclaims and goes over to her son.

"Only a few shots mom." He slurs and takes out his knife and clumsily twirls it in his fingers.

He stares at it for a few minutes before tossing it at a dart board on the wall. He missed completely and nearly took off one of the other blade members heads in the process.

"Whoa!" They all exclaimed but they were too drunk to be alarmed by what just happened.

Instead they all cheered for him and Keith threw his head back and laughed heartily. But he was resting too much of his weight on the back of his chair as he did so so it slid underneath him and he went crashing to the floor.

"Keith!" Krolia exclaimed and bent over to help her son up. "You're practically wasted..." She says as she helps him up. "Come on, let's get you back to your bunk so you can sleep this off."

She wrapped her son's arm around around her shoulders and helped him walk back across the hall.

"Keith, you hate drinking." Krolia reminds him as he stumbles towards his bunk. "Why did you decide to drink tonight?"

"To forget." Keith slurs as she lays him down on his bed.

"Forget what?" Krolia asks him.

"'Lura." Keith slurred and hiccuped as he stared up at the ceiling.

Krolia sighed and looked down. She understood now. She was not oblivious to her son's feelings for the princess. She could tell by the way he looked at her during the coalition meetings through the holo-screen and how he talked about her when she asked about his friends that she had a special place in his heart. He missed her, just like she missed him and his father when she left them. She had a night like this too shortly after she abandoned them. She tried to drink to forget but she would always remember. She brushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep Keith." She tells him. "You'll feel better in the morning."

And with that she left him.

Keith laid in bed awake. When his mom asked him why he drank he remembered Allura was the reason and now he was thinking about her again. But this time when he thought about her it didn't make him sad. He wanted to remember her. He thought about her smiling at him, and how much she cared for him despite how closed off he was. He had put up walls around his heart, afraid to let anyone get too close so he wouldn't get hurt when they left. But now in his drunken state he was realizing, that she wanted him but he abandoned her instead. He sat up, eyes wide and breathing heavy as he discovered his big mistake!

He reached over pull out one of the drawers from under his bed and get out his wrist-comm and hoped that Allura would still be awake at this hour.

Allura sat at on her bed with her mice in her lap as she scrolled through some reports that the coalition leaders had sent her. But she couldn't focus on them. Her thoughts drifted to Keith. She was worried about him. She quickly learned shortly after she met him that he was a flight risk and she always feared that he would leave the team one day. And sure enough her worst fear had come true. It broke her heart that he couldn't see just how much potential he had, how great he could be if he only allowed himself the chance to prove it, if only he could see how special everyone thought he was...and at the very least...how much he meant to her.

A few tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she sniffled softly and turned off her holo-screen. The mice all looked at her forlornly. This had not been the first night that their princess had wept over her love for the red paladin. Chulatt brought her a tissue and she gave him a thankful smile and took it and dried her eyes.

"I should have told him the truth before he left..." Allura says. "Perhaps if he knew I love him, then maybe he would have stayed. But I was worried that he didn't feel the same and that telling him would only make him want to leave." She sighed. "But now if something bad happens to him..."

Her bottom lip trembled at the thought and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed into the tissue from the thought of never being able to see Keith again. The mice teared up as well and gently patted her with their paws in an attempt to comfort her.

Something on her holo-screen beeped and she looked up from her hands and noticed she had an incoming call from the Blade's headquarters.

"Oh no..." She said, fear gripping her heart. "If they're calling me at this hour then it can't be something good..." she says.

She shakily tapped on the notification fearing that her worst nightmare had come true. But when she saw Keith's face on the screen she let out an audible sigh of relief and held her chest.

"Oh Keith thank goodness!" She says and sighs happily. "When I saw the blades calling me I was so worried that it was because something bad happened to you!"

Keith smiled at her and laughed a bit.

"Don't worry 'bout me." He slurs and brushes his bangs with his hand. "I'm totally fine."

She noticed he seemed a bit dizzy and was slurring his words and furrowed her brows.

"Are you sure?" She asks. "You don't seem like you have it all together..."

"Yeah well that's because I'm a little drunk." He laughs and leans forward.

Allura's eyes widened in surprise and even the mice looked shocked.

"You're...intoxicated?" She asks.

"Yep." He says popping the "p" and smiling at her.

"Oh..." She says and blushes a bit.

On the one hand she smiled a bit because this was rather amusing to see Keith so loose and carefree but on the other she was worried about him hurting himself. But she let that worry go when she noticed the purple mark on his cheek.

"What's that mark on your face?" She asks him.

"Oh this thing?" Keith asks and points to his cheek.

Except he wasn't pointing at his cheek. He was pointing behind him but he thought it was aimed at his cheek.

"It's a lllloooonnnggg story." He says and laughs. "I'll tell you some other time though because that's not the reason I called you tonight." He says and brushes his bangs with his hand again and smiles at her.

"So why did you?" Allura asks. "Is it because you're drunk?"

"Sort of I guess." Keith shrugs. "Getting drunk made me think about things that I've been trying not to think about. Which is funny because I got drunk in order to forget what I've been thinking about since I left you guys." He laughs and leans forward.

"And what have you been thinking about that drove you to get yourself wasted?" Allura asks.

"You." Keith says and looks up at her and grins.

Allura gasped in surprise and straightened her back, a band of red spreading immediately on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. The mice all gasped in surprise. Allura's eyes sparkled as her heart swelled with hope that this meant what she thought it did.

"Y-you've been thinking about me?" Allura asked hopefully and rested her hand over her chest.

"Yeah. All the time." Keith says in his husky drunk voice. "I can't get you out of my head 'Lura. You're a goddess of a woman and I want to worship you." He proclaims.

All the mice squealed and Allura blushed even more.

"Oh my..." She says softly. "Keith...that's very sweet of you to say but..." She sighs and looks back at him. "You're only saying this because you're drunk. I know you don't mean any of it." She says sadly and looks at her hands.

"I do." Keith says sternly and Allura looks back up at him. "I'm dead serious Allura. I'm not lying about anything I'm going to say to you. I've finally got the courage to say things I should've said to you a lot sooner and if you trust me you'll believe me."

"Oh Keith..." Allura says. "Of course I trust you. You're my close friend and a paladin of Voltron. I'll always believe you."

"Good." He says and hiccups. "Then I'll just come out and say it then. Princess Allura of Altea I love you."

Allura gasped and covered her mouth, hiding her smile and the mice squealed again. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she slowly lowered her hand so he could see how happy she was.

"Oh Keith...do you really?" She asks him hopefully and he nods.

"Yeah. I have for awhile now." He says. "You're an amazing woman Allura. I've never fallen in love before but as I got to know you I just couldn't help but fall for you."

"Keith..." Allura says softly and smiles at him.

Her chest was warming up and her heart was thundering in her ribcage. But then he started to sing...

"Allura." He sang her name.

She gasped. She had no idea he had such a beautiful voice.

"The most beautiful princess of Altea." He sings. "With your crystal blue eyes so divine as they look into mine I couldn't help but fall for you. All my life I've been a broken man but you made me understand that there's so much we could do! Oh Allura, I know now I want to fight for you! There's nothing that I won't do for you Allura. Hair as white as the moon, I hope to see you soon. So strong, passionate and kind, not afraid to speak her mind! Oh please say you'll be mine-"

"YES!" She shouts and leans forward into the screen. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Keith I've secretly been in love with you too!" She admits and giggles.

"Really?" He asks and tears up.

"Yes...I've fallen in love with you too Keith, just as you have fallen for me. I want to be with you." She says and smiles at him. "Please come back to me. Leave the blades and return to castle tomorrow and we'll be together!"

"I'll do it princess." He declares. "I don't care what we face in this war, as long as I have you by my side I'll be brave enough to take on anything."

"Oh Keith." Allura says and blushes.

"I'll see you tomorrow my love." Keith says before signing off and passing out in his bed.

When he woke up his head was pounding. He groaned and tried to remember what events transpired last night that led to where he was now. All he remembered was getting drunk but after taking his final shot everything was a blur. He heard something beeping on his wrist-comm and groaned as he rolled over to see what it was.

He brought up the screen and noticed that he had set a reminder on it. His eyes widened when he read it:

Go to the castle the minute you wake up, your princess is waiting for you.

He looked confused for a minute. Why would he leave himself a message for the morning. It's like he knew he would forget what happened last night. But he pushed that query aside for now. It sounded like Allura needed him and despite the fact that he left the team, if she needed him there wasn't a force in the universe that could keep him from her.

Not even the hangover that had him stumbling through the hallways as he made his way down to the hangar.

"Hey there sweetheart." Krolia says and brings in her son for a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. But I have to get to the castle." Keith says.

"Why?" Krolia asks.

"I don't know. Something that had to do with last night. I think Allura needs me." Keith says.

Krolia smiled. She had heard her son drunkenly pledging his love to her through song last night so she had some idea of what this was all about. But it appeared that Keith had no memory of last night. Well, when he got to the castle she was sure that Allura would find some way of making him remember. She smirked at the thought.

"Alright." She says. "Take this before you go though."

She hands him a pill.

"It'll help get rid of your headache and relieve your other hangover symptoms." She says and Keith takes the pill.

"Thanks mom." He says and smiles at her.

"You're welcome Keith." Krolia says and smiles at him as he walks away to a jet to take to see her.

He landed in the castle's hangar and he heard a ping on his wrist-comm. He checked it and found a message from Allura:

Oh thank the ancients you're finally here! There's a secret door that will lead you from the hangar straight to my bedroom! Come meet me there.

He was worried from how urgent her message sounded. He didn't waste a tick as he left the jet and went to find the secret door.

He ran through the dimly lit secret passage until he reached the end of it and the door opened and he stepped into her brightly lit room.

"Allura are you ok-" He says as he comes barging in but he was cut off by Allura.

The princess came running towards him with tears streaming from her face and she threw herself at him before he even had time to process what was happening. He caught her as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and he stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall from the force at which she pounced on him. Before he could even ask what she was doing she covered his mouth with her own and kissed him deeply.

His eyes widened and he let out a soft groan in surprise as a blush appeared on his face. Allura was kissing him! Was he dreaming? Or was this actually happening. He fluttered his eyelids and realized he should probably kiss her back so she didn't think he didn't want her because by the ancients she was all he ever wanted. He let out a gruff moan and held her tighter in his arms as he shut his eyes and moved his lips against hers. He hoped he was doing this right. This was his first kiss after all.

She moaned into his mouth and griped the top of the chest plate of his armor and grabbed a handful of his messy hair and deepened the kiss and pressed herself against him more. Keith moaned into her mouth and grabbed and squeezed at her curves and tangled one of his own hands in her hair as their mouths began to fight for dominance.

Keith pushed himself off of the wall and carried her over to her bed. She yelped as he laid her down on it and their lips finally parted. He looked down at her as she laid breathless on the bed, chest heaving and starlight hair splayed out on the comforter as he held himself over her, one arm by her head supporting his weight as he looked into her eyes. He looked even more disheveled than he did before with his hair all messy and his armor slightly out of place on his body. Both of their breaths were coming out in short pants between their kiss swollen red lips.

Finally once he caught his breath Keith smiled at her and asked:

"What was that for princess?"

Allura smiled at him and brought a hand up to him and cupped his cheek.

"Because I love you." She tells him and sits up and gives his lips a gentle peck.

Keith closed his eyes and kissed back and they shone with adoration for her once they parted. This was quickly becoming the best day of his life and he was trying his best to piece together why.

"Why are you telling me this now?" He asks.

She looked confused.

"Do you not remember last night?" She asks and he shakes his head no.

She smiled at him and chuckled.

"You really were drunk then." She says. "You called me last night and confessed your feelings for me."

"I did?" Keith asks and blushes.

"Yes." Allura says and blushes a bit herself. "And you were very romantic."

Keith smiled and let out a short laugh.

"Wow really? I barely know the first thing about romance." He says.

"Well somehow in your drunken state you figured it out." Allura says. "The song you came up with about me and sang to me was a nice touch."

Keith cringed and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Did I really do that?" He groaned.

She laughed and rested her head on top of his.

"Yes you did darling but don't be embarrassed. I thought it was rather sweet and you have a fantastic singing voice." She says and Keith looked up at her and smiled. "And now that you've come back to the team to be a paladin again we'll have plenty of time together to practice-"

"Wait what?!" Keith exclaimed and picked his head back up to face her. "Did I tell you I would leave the blades and come back to the team?"

Allura's smile faded and she pulled back from him and nodded slowly. She could tell by the look on his face that that was not a decision he would have made sober. Last night had just been a wish. A hope.

"Yes." She says softly. "You promised me that you would come back so we could be together to fight this war."

"But you won't leave the blades will you?" She asks him and bites her lip to keep from crying.

Keith looked at her face and knew he just couldn't say no to her. Now that he knew how much she wanted him, there was no way he was going to deny her any longer. The blades never accepted him. He had found his mother. There was nothing left for him there. He looked into her eyes and knew that here, in her arms was where he belonged.

He quickly leaned forward and captured her lips in another breathless kiss. She moaned softly before he pulled away.

"Why would I go back to them when I have everything I've ever wanted right here?" He asks her.

She gasped and a bright smile lit up her face and he smiled back at her. Both of them were tearing up, both of them felt warmth flood their veins from their chests as they realized that they were finally going to be together.

"Oh Keith!" Allura exclaimed and hugged him tight as he hugged her back tightly, never wanting to let go. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Lu." He says and peppers the side of her face with kisses. "So so much!" He says.

Both of them laughed as they fell back on the bed and he laid on top of her and kissed her all over her face.

"Should we alert the other paladins of your return?" Allura asks.

"No. I want you all to myself for a little longer." Keith says and claims her mouth with his again and Allura closes her eyes and moans in agreement. "I have so much to tell you." He says and kisses her lips again after they part. "How I got my mark, how I found my mother-"

"You found your mother!" Allura exclaims and smiles. "Oh you have to tell me everything! Spare no detail!"

"Okay so I met her on-" He's cut off by Allura kissing him again.

"I didn't say I wanted you to tell me now." She whispers against his lips after they part. "Right now I only want you using those lips to give me a kiss for every quintant you've been away from me."

"Oh as you wish princess." Keith eagerly accepts.

He laid her back down underneath him and the two of them made out again.

 **A/N:** Please give me feedback on this!


	21. Father's Day (angstfluff)

Keith's hand was shaking as he held the bouquet of flowers in it. After all those years up in space here he was, back at his father's grave. He teared up as he looked at it, memories of growing up with his father playing in his mind.

The camping trips they would have out in the desert, the day he taught him how to drive the hover bike. All of it gone in a blink of an eye because of the accident. He let out a soft sob and closed his eyes and looked down.

He let a few tears slide down his cheeks before he looked to his left when he felt Allura wrap her arm around his, placing her hand on his bicep and her other hand sliding into his and interlocking their fingers together. He looked at her and she smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling into his side gently.

Keith smiled at her and kissed the top of her head softly.

"Thank you for being here with me today." He tells her.

"You're welcome." Allura says. "But there's no need to thank me. If anything it should be me thanking you. You let me set up a memorial to my father here beside your father's grave. I am forever grateful for that. I'm not sure how I could ever repay you-"

Keith cut her off by lifting her chin and bringing her lips to his. Allura moaned softly and closed her eyes. She swore that Keith's kisses were magical. Whenever he kissed her she felt joy surge through her and any worry she had would instantly vanish. Whenever their lips met, she would feel safe, happy and in love. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Lu, I'll always give you anything and everything I have without question. You don't owe me anything. It's an honor just to have your heart." Keith tells her.

He reluctantly pulls away from her, they hold onto each other's hands until they can't anymore and then Keith places the flowers on his father's grave. He closes his eyes and says a little prayer to his father before kissing his fingers then placing them on the headstone where his father's name was.

Allura came up next to him and placed some lilies, the closest Earth flowers to lilies by the hologram of her father that was set up next to Keith's father's grave. She looked at her father fondly, a sadness coming across her features as well as she remembered all the times spent with her father. But she smiled once she felt Keith's lips on the pink marking under her right eye. She turned to him and smiled again, stroking the scar on his cheek before giving him a kiss that he eagerly returned before they both stood and walked away from the grave.

"It's nice that Earth has a holiday to celebrate fathers." Allura tells him while swinging their intertwined hands.

"Yeah. Our fathers were both amazing people. I only hope that one day I can be as good a father as they were." Keith tells her.

Allura smiles at him then they both turn when they see Keith's wolf, Yorak running up to them.

"Well you've done a fantastic job so far." Allura tells Keith and smiles at the little girl on Yorak's back.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl shouted and held out her hands to her parents. "Did you know that Yorak can run super fast?" She asks.

"Oh can he now?" Keith asks and picks up his daughter off of the back of the wolf.

"Yeah! I got tired of chasing him, but then he let me ride him instead!" Keira exclaims and Keith and Allura laugh.

"Good boy Yorak." Keith praises his pet.

Yorak pants at Keith and his tail wags as Keith rubs his head.

"Why is there a hologram next to that grave?" Keira asks and points to the memorial of her grandfather set up by her other grandfather's grave.

"That's my father Alfor." Allura tells her daughter and strokes her cheek with her thumb. "You remember him don't you Keira? I've shown you pictures."

"Yeah I remember grandpa." Keira says. "But why does that gravestone have daddy's last name?"

"Because that's where my daddy is buried." Keith tells his daughter then they carry her over to the grave.

"Your daddy died too?" Keira asks.

"Yeah." He says and tears up a bit.

"Was he a King like mommy's dad?" Keira asks.

"No. He was a homesteader." Keith says.

"What's a homesteader?" Keira asks.

"It's someone who lives off of the land. They build their own house and hunt for food." Keith explains to her.

"So like camping?" Keira asks and Keith and Allura laugh.

"Yeah kind of." Keith says and messes up his daughter's bangs that were the same as his.

She giggled and grabbed his hand and shook her head to move his hand away and Allura chuckled and gave her daughter a big smooch on her cheek that made the girl squeal and reach out to push her mother's face away playfully.

"Daddy can we go camping?" Keira asks as they walk out of the cemetery.

"Sure we can." Keith tells her.

"Yay!" Keira cheers and hugs his shoulder as he carried her in his arms.

Keith smiled at her and thought about all those bonding moments he had with his dad, looking up at the stars and working on the bike together. He realized now that he would get to share those moments with his daughter and that they'd be even better because Allura would get to be there too. He may have lost his family when he was young but he's found one again in his mother and Allura as well as the rest of the paladins. And now he and Allura had started their own family together with Keira. It was like a dream come true. A happiness he never thought he could achieve but he did it. All thanks to Shiro believing in him, and him learning to believe in himself.

"Is Grandma going to come camping with us too?" Keira asks nervously.

"If she wants to." Keith says then notices her body language. So does Allura.

"Darling do you not want grandma to come with us?" Allura asks.

"Not really...my cheeks still hurt from the last time she visited us." Keira says and rubs her cheek.

"Well mommy and daddy have something to cure that." Allura says and Keith smiles.

Keira squealed as both of her parents gave her big wet kisses on each of her cheeks at the same time. Yorak barked happily at them and wagged his tail as they assaulted their daughter with tickles and kisses. They made their way over to the hover bike. Keith taking his position as the driver and Allura sat behind him with Keira in her lap and they both held onto Keith's waist. Yorak hopped up behind them and Keith revved up the bike and they drove home while Keira shouted:

"Whee!"

 **A/N:** Happy Father's Day everyone!


	22. Just a Kiss (angst light fluff)

Allura spit out the soapy water again and grimaced from how bitter it was. She really shouldn't be doing this. It was dangerous to her health. She knew that, but yet she drank another mouthful and swished it around before spitting it all out again. She had to cleanse her mouth after that monster violated it.

She looked into the mirror and touched her lips again. It all came flooding back to her. The memories of how happy she had been with Lotor. How she started to fall in love with him on their trip to Oriande and how her feelings grew for him as they built their ship together. But then her mind replayed the scene of their first kiss and the pain in her heart returned.

Her first kiss had been with the man who slaughtered thousands of her people and used her to build a weapon to take over the universe. That monster had the audacity to touch her mouth with his! She felt like she wanted to vomit.

Then she gagged and covered her mouth and ran to the toilet and she actually did throw up. She sat there heaving after flushing it and panted.

"How could I have been so blind...How could I have been so foolish as to fall in love with that monster?" She asks and starts to cry softly.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Allura? It's me Keith are you okay?" He asks.

She blushed. She didn't want any of the paladins to see her in this disheveled state. She cursed the thin walls in this space hotel that they were staying in on their way back to Earth.

"I'm fine." She says but the trembling in her voice betrays her.

She winces and mumbles a curse as the door opens and Keith enters the bathroom. As soon as he sees her slumped by the toilet his eyes widen and he kneels down by her side.

"Allura!" He exclaims.

"Shh!" Allura hisses at him, not wanting him to wake the others.

"Are you okay?" Keith whispers. "Why did you throw up? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Allura says softly.

Keith clenched his jaw.

"Allura." He says softly.

Allura's heart raced. She cursed how sweet his voice sounded when he said her name. Why did he have to be so stern with everyone else but soft with her? What made her so special to him? And if she was special to him...why did he leave her? Was his absence what pushed her into Lotor's arms?

"It's okay to be upset." Keith tells her and places his hand on her shoulder. "I mean you just lost your home to take down Lotor. You have every right to be sad and distraught."

Her eyes were already watering when he mentioned that they blew up the castle but then he said his name. He said that monster's name...

Allura broke down crying and Keith immediately drew her into his chest and held her close to him. Allura gripped his shirt and let all her tears out. Keith gently rubbed her back and let her collapse into him. Little did he know that Allura didn't only weep for her lost love and home, she wept because she had her stability back. She had Keith, the one person who always understood her, the one man who she could let her guard down around. And now she knew she could because...

"You came back to me." She sniffles softly and Keith smiled and held her tighter.

"I told you I would." He says.

Allura felt her heart start to race like it had with Lotor when he held her the way Keith was holding her now. Despite her heart racing she felt it ache. She shouldn't be held like this. She pushed Keith away and didn't dare meet his gaze.

"Allura..." Keith said her name softly, sweetly.

Her mind told her to turn to him, to let him reassure her like he always did. But her heart hurt at the thought. His touch now stung from the pain of her heartbreak. It was too soon. She couldn't do it. She couldn't let anyone get too close to her yet.

Keith sighed and stood. Allura's lip trembled as she heard him standing up behind her. Then he stopped. He frowned at the cup and Allura's eyes widened when she heard him pick it up.

"Allura..." Worry trembled in his voice as he dumped the contents down into the sink then collapsed on the floor next to her and made her turn to him. "What were you thinking! Were you drinking that soapy water?"

Allura couldn't answer. She just looked into Keith's eyes. Those stormy eyes filled with concern for her and something else. Something she thought she saw in Lotor's eyes when he would look at her but she now knew he was faking it. She didn't want to be fooled again. So she looked harder this time and she saw the tears pricking the corners of his eyes and she knew it was real. She sobbed and collapsed into Keith again, knowing it was safe.

He hugged her again but this time he held his hands in her hair and rubbed the back of her head as she cried.

"Allura why on Earth would you drink soap water? You could have poisoned yourself." Keith tells her. "That's probably why you threw up."

"I had to clean my mouth..." Allura says softly. "Toothpaste wasn't enough to get rid of the taste of that monster."

Keith took in a sharp breath when he realized what she was talking about. He held her tighter and waited for her to continue to speak.

"I loved him." Allura says. "He lied to me, tried to destroy what was left of my people and I kissed him!" She exclaims and holds onto Keith and cries again.

"You didn't know." He tells her. "Lotor was good at manipulating people. He had everyone fooled."

That's what Lance had told her. Perhaps what he said had been right after all. Lance really did give good advice sometimes. She had learned that in Keith's absence. But she still didn't feel much better.

"I wish I could take it back." Allura says.

"Weren't you happy with him though?" Keith asks her.

"Yes." Allura admits and smiles softly.

"Then why would you want to take back those happy memories?" He asks her, trying to make her feel better.

"Because they're tainted with lies." She hisses. "I'm tainted now. I gave him my first kiss...Whenever I think of my first kiss all I'll think about is how I kissed a monster!" She says and cries.

"You're not tainted." Keith tells her.

He pulled back and held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now but Allura...it was just a kiss." Keith tells her. "It's not the end of the world. You're going to have plenty of other kisses in the future."

"But he was my first..." Allura whimpers. "And I can still taste him. No amount of soap is going to wash that away." She says.

"Time will." Keith assures her.

"Time takes too long." Allura says.

"Well that's kind of why it's called time." Keith reminds her and she smiles at him.

To his delight she giggles a bit. He smiled at that. He was glad he could make her feel better. Then she studied him, staring intently at the scar that now graced his cheek. Ever so carefully she reached out and stroked the scar. Keith's heart was pounding and he stared intently at her.

"I wish I could take this away from you." She tells him.

"Thanks for the offer." He tells her and gives her a small smile. "But you don't need to. I don't mind it."

"Why not?" She asks.

"It's a reminder." Keith tells her.

"A reminder of what?" She asks. "Getting hurt by your best friend?"

He let out a short laugh and looked down before looking back up at her.

"A reminder of saving him." Keith says. "Now every time I look in the mirror I'll remember why I fight. To protect my friends so nothing like this ever happens to them ever again."

"You'll protect me too?" Allura asks.

"Yes." Keith says and squeezes her shoulders. "I swear I'll always protect you. From anyone and anything that would ever try to hurt you. Physically and emotionally." He adds at the end.

Allura closes her eyes and places her hand over Keith's on her shoulder.

"Keith..." She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows.

She was debating this question in her head. She thought about how to phrase this.

"Are my lips also scarred from Lotor?" She asks him.

"They are if you want them to be." Keith tells her. "If remembering that kiss pushes you to keep fighting to win this war then let them be that reminder. But your lips aren't scarred. They're beautiful."

Allura looked up at him and Keith felt his breath get taken away by how her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. She smiled and allowed herself to move closer to Keith.

"Would you do anything for me?" Allura asks him.

"Yes." Keith tells her without hesitation.

Allura was a bit taken back by how easily he answered that. But she was very pleased with his answer. She smiled and came even closer. She looked deep into his eyes and for a moment she forgot everything awful that had happened to her, and thought about how lucky she was to have Keith as her paladin.

"Could you take this tainted kiss away from me?" She asks him.

Keith gulped and considered his options. On one hand, he wanted to kiss her. Oh by the ancients he wanted to kiss her. He'd been thinking about her every day for two years dreaming of the day his lips could grace hers. But they couldn't. Not like this. She was hurting and he couldn't take advantage of her like that. He didn't want to be another kiss she would regret.

"Are you sure that's really what you want?" He asks her. "You're hurting Allura. I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"It's just a kiss." Allura tells him and smiles. "Just like you said. And if it's with you I know I won't regret it. I need this." She pleads to him. "I need you."

Whatever inhibitions were holding him back were released the second she said those last three words. He cupped her cheek and leaned into her and she gasped and held his face and eagerly leaned into him to meet him.

Their lips met and Allura's heart soared with joy. Fireworks went off at their collision. They both closed their eyes and took in the feeling of each other's lips against each other.

Keith's lips were different from Lotor's. Much different. Much better! They were soft yet firm. Holding her close, but giving her just enough room for her to have some control.

Allura's were soft as well but Keith could taste the bitterness of the soap on them. He frowned but not in disgust. He knew the meaning for that bitterness and he wanted to take it away. So he held her lips firmer in his and deepened their kiss. He released her lips briefly then kissed her again, and again, and again.

Allura moaned softly and ran her hands through his soft raven locks as he kissed her over and over again. Each press of his lips against hers took away any horrible memory she had of Lotor. When he gripped the back of her head and tilted it back so he could kiss her even deeper she even forgot that purple bastards name. The only thing she could think about was about Keith. How much he had changed since she last saw him. How mature and strong he was after his mission with his mother. His mission that brought an Altean back to her. Her heart skipped a beat and she realized...

Keith had brought back Romelle, and through her she discovered not only Lotor's deceit but that she and Coran were not the last Alteans. There was a new Altea waiting for her and she knew that now thanks to Keith. He had brought Altea back to her...

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as deeply as she could. He moaned into her mouth and held her tightly in his newly buff arms. Allura spared a hand to trace the now firmer and more defined muscles. He may have been a boy when he left her but he had returned a man. The man she needed. The man she should have fallen in love with first. But perhaps second wasn't so bad?

She felt like she was flying. Floating through the stars like they had when their space pod blew up. She smiled at the memory and leaned up and forcefully took his lips back into hers again.

Keith smiled against her lips then cupped her face and slowly they parted and their eyes opened to look at each other. Keith was pleased with what he saw. Her eyes were shining again like they used to. Like they always should. No one should ever have the power to take that light away again. He wouldn't allow it. He would do everything he could to protect it.

Allura smiled at him and looked at Keith. He was a new man. She hadn't known it before but he was what she needed all along. He always understood her. He was always there for her. And she would never let him leave her side again.

"Thank you." She tells him.

Not just for the kiss though. For everything. Everything he had done for her since she'd known him. And part of her hoped he would understand that.

He did.

"You're welcome." He says.

They stay like this for a few ticks. Keith cupping her face in his hands and Allura holding his shoulders as they stare into each other's eyes. Then Allura's eyes widen. Fear grips Keith's heart and his smile falls as he realizes that she's probably regretting kissing him so soon after Lotor broke her heart but then she asks him something that surprises him.

"Was that your first kiss?" She asks.

Keith didn't know what to say at first. Yes, this was his first kiss but did she need to know that? He didn't want her to feel bad. But at the same time...she had already been kissed by a liar once, and he didn't want her to repeat that mistake.

"Yeah." He tells her with a slight crack in his voice.

"Oh Keith..." She says and tears up. "I'm so sorry. That was selfish of me. I should have asked before-"

"Allura." Keith tells her in that soft tone that she adored so much.

She picked her head up and looked at him.

"It's okay. I wanted to." He assures her. "I'm happy you're my first kiss. And besides...it's just a kiss right?" He asks and brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Right." She says dreamily, staring into his eyes.

They stare at each other for a few more ticks before Keith clears his throat.

"I should...get going." He says softly.

"Oh yes!" Allura quickly agrees. "Of course! We can't stay here together all night. What would the others think if they found us together like this?"

"I think Lance would blow a gasket." Keith jokes and Allura bites her lip.

Keith didn't know just how deep the blue paladin's feelings for her were. And now she realized that she would never feel the same for him. Even with Lotor gone, it would be impossible for her to return his love so soon. And especially since she felt a new love starting to bud in her heart, for the buff and grizzled man that was once the scrawny loner boy she had met so long ago.

They both hurriedly stood up and made their way out of the bathroom into the bedroom and Keith went to the door. He turned back to her one last time. He gently took her hand and Allura gasped softly from the electricity that was shared between their palms.

"It'll get better." Keith tells her and smiles. "He's stuck in the quintessence field now. He'll never hurt anyone ever again. He can't hurt you anymore."

"The pain in my chest says different." Allura tells him and smiles at him sadly.

Keith gently cupped her cheek and smiled at her.

"It'll pass. Don't let what he did keep you from finding happiness." Keith says. "He may have used you, but there are people out there that won't. I know you feel like putting your walls up and shutting everyone out to protect your heart but don't keep them up too long. I made that mistake." He says and looks down, remembering how he used to be. "Then I learned that if you shut everyone out, the right people can't get in. So promise me you won't become a loner? Because that's my thing." He jokes.

Allura laughed and leaned into his palm and smiled at him.

"I won't. I promise." She tells him.

"Good. Because he didn't deserve you." Keith says the comes closer to her. "But there's someone out there who does. And you want to be able to let them in when they come."

Allura closed her eyes as Keith leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. He gave her one last smile before turning and leaving her alone in her room.

As soon as the door closed Allura let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding and smiled at the door. She reached up and held her chest and felt her heart pounding.

"I think I may have already found them." Allura answers to herself and closes her eyes and smiles.

She lays back on her bed and stares at he ceiling as she thought about all that had transpired for her in such a short time.

If kissing Lotor had her on cloud nine, then kissing Keith had brought her straight to heaven. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. And she definitely wanted to do it again sometime. But she shouldn't. At least not too soon anyway.

She still needed time. Keith's loving and soft lips may have dulled the pain of her heartache but nevertheless it was still there. She would have to wait for it to heal, because Keith didn't deserve to be handed a broken heart. She wanted to do things right with him. She would give him her fully healed heart that would have nothing but a scar from Lotor, and filled with as much love for him as possible before it bursted.

She went to sleep that night not dreading how lonely she would be in the future, but how she would have her family of paladins by her side as they worked towards achieving their goal of bringing peace to the universe.

Thanks to Keith, she was reminded that they were strong, that she was strong, strong enough to succeed, especially if they worked together.

It may have been just a kiss...but as Allura fell asleep she was starting to realize it was so much more. It may not have been her first, but it was definitely the best.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face, the memory of Lotor wiped from her lips by her paladin in red armor. And the feel of his lips against hers played over and over again in her dreams, giving her the soundest sleep she had in a long time.

Next door Keith was nodding off as well. His dreams filled with hope that one day when her heart was healed, she would be able to return his feelings because there were so many kisses he wanted to give her. So many good memories he wanted to make to replace the bad ones in both of their lives.

Tonight may have been just a kiss, but it was just a kiss that marked the rebirth of both of their hope for not only the future of their cause, but the future of their love. With just a kiss, without a doubt they both knew that this love, their love, was true.

A/N: Please give me feedback if you want me to write more one-shots


	23. Reconciliation (angst)

"We were meant to be together. My feelings for you are true, and I know you have feelings for me, too." Lotor pleaded to Allura.

When Keith heard those words he gasped and he felt a sudden warmth emerge from his heart. It wasn't a comforting warmth like the one he felt whenever the princess would smile at him or touch his hand, or look at him with love in her crystal blue eyes. No, this warmth was dread spreading from his heart throughout his body.

He gently clutched his chest and leaned over in his seat, his heart pounding in his ears as he processed what he had just heard.

 _Was it true?_ He asks in his mind. _Does Allura love him? Or is he just lying again?_

He thought about how protective Allura was of him when they first came back into the control room, and how hurt she looked when she learned the truth. He felt the dread spread throughout his entire body when he realized what this meant. She did love him.

Keith frowned and bit his lip, gripping Black's handles and groaning softly. When he looked back up he looked at the vastness of space before him and with a new determination he pushed the handles forward, making Black go at full throttle to get back to them.

He was heartbroken, but now he knew that this situation just got more dangerous so for the team's sake and especially Allura's he pushed that uncomfortable feeling aside and decided to focus on the task at hand, getting back to them and defeating Lotor and thankfully he now had even more reason to hate that purple bastard. He was going to make him pay for hurting the princess.

Keith rolled out a blanket for Shiro to sleep on. He helped him lay down and Shiro smiled at him in thanks before falling asleep.

"How's he doing?" Allura asks and Keith winces from the pang in his chest at hearing her voice.

Now that everything had calmed down after defeating Lotor and destroying the castle, the heartbreak he felt from earlier had returned. But he put on a brave face and turned to her nonetheless to answer her question.

"He's fine." Keith says and forces a small smile. "He's just resting."

"That's good." Allura says and sits down beside Keith.

"Thank you for saving him." Keith says softly.

"You're welcome." Allura says and gives Keith a small smile. "Thank you for what you said to me in the quintessence field."

She looked down at the ground before continuing.

"You were right. Lotor made his choice. He betrayed us...all of us." She says that last part softly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Keith could see that she was holding back tears, and that's when he knew he couldn't deny the truth any longer. Allura had loved Lotor, still loves Lotor, and he broke her heart. When she reached for him and gently squeezed his hand he should have felt love, joy pouring through his veins but instead there was only pain. Nevertheless he squeezed her hand back, it was basically instinct for him to comfort her no matter how hurt he was. He gritted his teeth and knew he had to ask the question now, while it was still relevant.

"I heard what he was saying to all of you over the comms." Keith admits.

He doesn't turn to face her but he can hear her breath hitch.

"You loved him don't you?" Keith asks. "You still do, that's why you wanted to bring him out of the quintessence field."

"Yes." Allura says shakily and turns to face him.

She can see the hurt in his eyes and his start to water when he sees the amount of sadness in hers, spilling into tears that slid down her cheeks and dripped onto their clasped hands.

"I foolishly fell in love with him." Allura says. "I can't believe I let that monster have my heart."

"You didn't know." Keith tells her. "Lotor's manipulative and good at hiding his intentions. No one blames you for falling for that. We all did too. Even me. When I heard that you guys were working with him I was suspicious at first. But I trusted your judgement and knew that if you guys thought he was okay then you'd all be fine."

"You were worried about us?" Allura asks him.

"Of course I was." Keith tells her and she smiles hopefully at him. "You guys are my family. I know it seemed like I left because I didn't care but...I care about you all more than I could ever put into words."

"Oh Keith." Allura says and unconsciously leans closer to him and Keith's heart lurched with hope for a moment but he bit his lip and quickly remembered the situation they were in.

"I should have known he'd fall in love with you." Keith says and looks at her. "He was a prince, you were a princess, and Romelle told me he was half-altean too. I'm sure you saw more in him than that but...I understand why you fell in love with him."

"I do seem to have a thing for galra hybrids." Allura says and squeezes his hand gently.

Keith looks up at her in surprise and sees the storm of emotions in her eyes as she looked at him.

She debated telling him the truth. That he hadn't been her first love. That if Keith had stayed that perhaps she wouldn't have fallen for Lotor, perhaps the budding feelings she had for Keith would have protected her from the heartbreak she now endured. She could sense the betrayal he felt towards her. She and the red paladin had chemistry, there was a spark there that neither of them could ignore. But it went out the second he left her for the blades, and allowed Lotor start an inferno that led her to kiss him then smother the blaze with the truth.

As she looked into Keith's beautiful dark eyes she could see the hope in them from her words. In both of their hearts, that spark ignited again. It was a comfortable, familiar feeling and it eased the terrible ache in her heart.

"I guess so." Keith says. "But clearly he had something I don't."

Allura's heart jumped to her throat when she heard the disappointment in his voice. He wasn't upset that she had fallen for a villain. He was upset that she fell for Lotor instead of him. She was sure this wasn't his intention but it made her now regret loving him even more if it made him resent her. The last thing she wanted was for Keith to be upset with her.

"Well whatever it was, he's gone now." She assures him shakily. "And I'm going to try to move on. We have a new mission now. Going back to Earth and rebuilding the castle. I'm sure that'll be enough distraction for me."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You'll feel better in time." He told her and stood to leave.

 _I did..._ He thinks to himself as he looked down at her.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." Keith tells her and they both look at his mother and his wolf standing by the Black Lion.

"Thank you Keith. I'll be sure to take you up on that offer, should I need it." Allura tells him.

He nods at her then leaves to go to his mother. Allura watched him leave and gently clutched her chest plate over her heart. It still throbbed with pain from Lotor, and the Keith that left the team for the blades would have shattered it to pieces with his rage from her betrayal. But this was a new, more mature, and dare she say more attractive Keith that still had everything she loved about the old one such as his gentleness but she could see that there were some new things about him too, and her aching heart yearned with excitement to learn what those things were as he led them to Earth and then hopefully victory against the galra.

 **A/N:** Hopefully that hopeful ending keeps you all from killing me XD. Please give me feedback if you liked this! You can thank my friend from tumblr spinzgirl for inspiring me to write this! You're welcome! Don't worry I have some fluffier and smuttier ;) kallura stuff in the works!


	24. (Not so A)Lone Wolf (Werewolf AU)

**A/N:** So after reading kalluraicedcoffee 's fantastic AU's and my vacation in the Poconos mountains I got the inspiration to write this wolf AU! I'm also considering writing an original story based off of this so I'd really appreciate feedback on this story to see if it's something you'd read as a book!

Keith was leaning against his motorbike, parked behind the restaurant called the Castle of Lions where his friend Allura worked. He was a wolf-spirit that lived in the forest surrounding this small town. He preferred taking his wolf form but he'd put up with being in his human one for now for Allura. As he waited for her shift to end so he could take her out for lunch he thought about how much had changed for him since he met her.

Allura was a human, but not an ordinary one. She had these special life giving powers that allowed her to heal the parts of the forest that humans tried to destroy, and she could attack evil forest spirits with vines and stuff. It was pretty cool so Keith decided she might be worth taking his human form for and hanging out with her. But boy, he did not expect to fall so hard for her.

Instead of living in the backwoods and visiting her occasionally like he thought he would, he found himself making a den in the forest behind her backyard, taking on his human form to get a job as a mechanic so he'd have money to buy human things for her she might like and he would wait loyally outside the restaurant she worked at four half an hour or more waiting for her shift to end and his heart would jump in excitement when he saw her leave that backdoor and come over to him and give him a hug. He had never hugged anyone before her and he was surprised by the warm sensation in his chest that he got when she wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled her head into his chest.

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, sighing in content as he thought about being in her warm embrace. It was one of the reasons he insisted on driving her to and from work. Taking her to work was the reason why he got the bike in the first place. The second reason was because he thought human machines were pretty cool. He liked how fast he could go on them, they were faster than he could run and he liked speed.

The backdoor to the restaurant opened up and Keith smiled and his head perked up like a puppy excited to see his owner come home from work. Then his smile fell when he saw her wiping her eyes and sniffling. He growled and balled his hand into a fist and banged it against the side of his bike.

"Shit. Not again..." Keith groaned.

He pushed off of his bike and went over to Allura and held his arms out for her and she started to cry and ran into his arms and he hugged her tight, gently rubbing her back and rocking her side to side in his arms in an attempt to soothe her.

"What did Haggar yell at you for this time?" Keith asks her.

"Took too long to write down orders." Allura mumbles against his black t-shirt and sniffs. "And I didn't organize the pies in the window right. She called me an incompetent bitch."

Keith held her tight and growled. His irises turned gold as his anger flared. He stared at the backdoor of the restaurant and let his rage fester as he thought about all the times Allura had come to him crying after work because of her boss chewing her ear off about something ridiculous. Her boss's name was Honerva but the staff called her Haggar as a mean nickname because of how mean she was to everyone that worked at the Castle of Lions.

Allura knew not to tell Keith too much of how she was treated there. She knew how protective of her he'd become since they'd become close friends. It was part of his instinct as a wolf-spirit to be protective but she couldn't have him turning into a wolf and go bursting into the restaurant and tearing her boss apart just because she had said some hurtful things to her and made her cry on more than one occasion. Although it made her heart flutter that he'd want to do that for her.

There were a lot of things about Keith that made her heart flutter. How despite the fact he was a "lone wolf" he actually cares very deeply for others. How patient and kind he is with her when teaching her about the woodland world they both wanted to protect. And he was surprisingly good company and she loved learning more about him, and he loved to learn more about her. He made her happy, happier than she had ever been.

Not to mention how insanely attractive he was. He was surprisingly toned despite his lean physique and awfully strong. Not many men could pull off long hair but for some reason on him his mullet was really hot! His gorgeous violet eyes, and the scar on his cheek only added to his hotness and made her bite her lip and swoon for him.

It was like she was a princess and he was her knight in shining armor. How could she not fall in love with him? But she knew that he wasn't very great with people or his emotions. So she refrained from telling him her true feelings in fear that she'd scare him off. Little did she know that he was hiding his feelings for her as well.

"Hey." Keith says to her gently and she looks up at him. "Let's get on my bike. I know something that might cheer you up."

Allura squealed in delight as Keith drove down the road through the woods at top speed. She was sitting behind him, holding onto his waist as he soared down the road, causing them both to blush but neither one of them could see each other's faces. She looked around in awe of the beauty of the forest. The tall old pines that had been there for centuries, the squirrels scampering along in the undergrowth.

She would have liked Keith to drive a bit slower so she could enjoy the view but he was purposely driving fast so he could get her to the ice cream stand and back before her next shift started. So she decided to instead savor the time she had with Keith and snuggled against his back, nuzzling it with her cheek and she held his waist tighter, causing the wolf-spirit's face to turn redder as he drove down the road.

He pulled up onto the gravel in front of the shack and dismounted his bike, Allura following suit. He strode up to the counter and knocked on it, looking around inside for his brother.

"Hey Keith." A man says.

"Shiro." Keith greets.

"I'm just setting things back up here so I can get you what you want." Shiro says while wiping his ice cream scooper.

"You knew I was coming?" Keith asks him.

"It's quiet out here and that old bike of yours is super loud. I could hear you coming a mile away." Shiro answers.

Keith scoffed and smiled at the gravel on the ground and kicked it slightly. As he was studying his boots he noticed a pair of white converse shoes come into view next to them. He looked up and saw Allura holding her hands together up by her chest, blue eyes wide as saucers as she licked her lips and stared at the tub of juniberry ice cream sitting behind Shiro.

"So what would you two like?" Shiro asks.

"Well you know I'm not having anything, lactose intolerance and all that but I would like a scoop of juniberry ice cream for my princess." Keith says and Allura looks at him and smiles brightly from both the fact that she was getting ice cream and Keith's nickname for her.

He smiled too, glad to see that her tears had dried. As soon as she got her ice cream, the last sign of sadness disappeared from her face and she happily licked the frozen treat that she held delicately in both of her hands. Keith dug around in his pocket for some cash but Shiro just shook his head.

"Come on Keith. You're my brother. For you, no charge." Shiro says.

"Dude, you never charge me or my friends for ice cream." Keith says. "And we're basically the only ones who come here. You're not going to get any revenue from this place if you keep that up."

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Shiro says and sighs. "You don't even have that many friends to bring up here."

Keith scoffs then takes out some cash from his wallet and puts it on the counter.

"Take it." Keith insists.

"No." Shiro says and pushes it back towards him.

Keith laughs and holds his arms open before slapping them down at his sides.

"Dude!" Keith exclaims.

"I really don't need the money." Shiro says. "We're wolves remember? It's not like I need to pay rent to live in my den, nor do I need money for food. I just hunt."

Keith nods in agreement and sticks his thumbs in his pockets.

"Besides, it would be wrong of me to charge the Guardian of the Forest for ice cream." Shiro says and nods to Allura.

"I know. That's why I'm paying it." Keith says and pushes the cash back towards his brother. "At the very least you could use it to buy more ice cream for this place."

He turns around and looks at Allura sitting happily at a table, licking her cone and swinging her legs. Some sun shone through the branches and lit up the area she was sitting under, making her starlight hair sparkle. Keith blinked a few times and stared in awe of her beauty. Even Shiro seemed caught in the trance. A slight jealousy came over him and he growled at his older brother. Shiro immediately shook his head and the trance was broken.

"Sorry." He apologizes. "I shouldn't be staring at your girl like that for so long."

"She's not my girl." Keith reminds him with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "She's the only one powerful enough to bring peace to this forest. I'm just protecting her."

"That's why you drove her all the way out here for ice cream, because something made her upset." Shiro says.

Keith glares at him and Shiro just laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm not blind." Shiro tells him. "I know you like to be a lone wolf. That's why you didn't join a new pack like I did after the attack-"

"The slaughter." Keith reminds him coldly with a frown on his face.

He unconsciously rubs the scar on his cheek as he remembers that horrible night.

Shiro sighs and grips the counter. He closes his eyes to get rid of the memory then shakes it from his head.

"You've closed yourself off ever since then. Stayed in your den, hunted, and wallowed in your sorrow. But then you've discovered this human with some sort of mystical life force power and now you've not only taken on your human form for the first time in years, save for the few times you wanted to get a drink, but now you've gotten a job too!" Shiro exclaims. "And you said yourself she's powerful. She doesn't really need you to protect her does she?"

"I know what you're getting at Shiro." Keith says.

He turns to look at his brother who was smirking at him and raising his eyebrows at him suggestively.

"But I do actually have to protect her. She has powers but she doesn't know how to use them." Keith explains. "She's still learning, and her aura is attracting all sorts of evil spirits. Even in the human town. I'm doing this out of a sense of duty, and the fact that I happen to enjoy her company a little bit is just a bonus." He whispers to Shiro. "So don't go spreading any rumors about me getting soft." He says.

"You've got it." Shiro says and holds his hands up. "I wouldn't want to get on your bad side, and I imagine the person that made Allura upset already has. I could tell by the redness in her eyes. Someone made her cry didn't they?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah." Keith says and grips the counter top. "I'll get my revenge one day."

"Be careful about that." Shiro warns. "Humans may be weak individually but if you get a whole town of them to hate you then they're dangerous. That and I don't think Allura would be too happy about hanging out with a killer. You've got to control your anger. You can't just go around attacking everyone who pisses you off. Promise me you won't do anything reckless for Allura's sake?"

"I promise." Keith grumbles and pushes off of the counter and goes over to Allura.

Allura blushed slightly as Keith came to sit down next to her at the table. He had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks as well and he did his best to hide his face with his hair but he was still certain Allura could tell he was blushing. Curse this human form's ability to easily display emotions. He grumbled in his mind.

"Are you enjoying your ice cream?" Keith asks.

"Yes! It's pleasantly delicious!" Allura exclaims and looks at him, beaming.

Her smile was contagious and as soon as he saw how happy she was he couldn't help but smile too.

"Good. My friends have told me that my brother's ice cream is amazing." Keith says.

"It's really a shame you can't have any." Allura says and looks at her cone and pouts.

"It's fine." Keith says with a shrug.

He picked up the juniberry flower that Allura took off her ice cream and placed on the table. He looked at it and twirled it in his fingers before placing it on his lap and then combing his fingers through her hair to start to braid it on the side.

"The most important thing is that you're happy." Keith tells her and takes the flower and braids it into the side of her hair. "When you're happy, everything around you seems brighter, more peaceful. It makes me feel happy too." Allura blushed and so did Keith.

Keith immediately turned away from her so she couldn't see how red his face was. He looked up at Shiro who was wiggling his eyebrows at him and tracing a heart in the air with his fingers before pointing at him and Allura and making a kissing face. Keith growled at him and Shiro mockingly growled back. Allura turned around when she heard them growling and laughed at the brothers antics.

Keith immediately stopped growling when he heard her laugh. The noise that always made his heart skip a beat and pushed whatever negative thoughts he had out of his head. She truly was powerful and special. But not just because of her powers.

He finished braiding her hair into two braids that connected in the back of her head and letting the rest of her hair hang down before they went back to his bike to go back to the Castle of Lions.

"Thanks for coming you guys!" Shiro says. "I hope to see you around soon!"

"Us too! Thank you so much for the ice cream!" Allura says.

"You're welcome!" Shiro says.

"Tell Adam I say hi!" Keith calls to him as he gets on the bike and starts it.

"Will do! Maybe you and Allura could come with us on a double date sometime?" Shiro calls to his brother as he pulls down the driveway and Keith stalled the bike and he and Allura lurched forward and blushed horribly.

"Uh..." Keith stuttered, unsure of what to say.

He looked back at Allura and bit his lip. She smiled at him and shrugged.

"It could be fun to hang out with your brother and his boyfriend." Allura suggests and Keith smiles.

"Yeah! We'll do that sometime." Keith calls back to his brother before driving back towards town.

As soon as they were out of sight Shiro did a happy dance in the stand.

It was dark out when Allura's shift ended and she came outside. Upon smelling her sweet scent Keith smiled and turned away from the woods to see her. But then his smile fell when he saw the braids in her hair were messed up, there were tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was wobbling.

"No..." He said with a crack in his voice and ran up to her, immediately engulfing her in his arms and rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. "Please don't cry." He begs.

But it was too late. She was already sobbing into his shirt and tears slid down his cheeks and he held her tighter. How had this happened? She was so happy and smiling a few hours ago. He got her her favorite ice cream and braided her favorite flower into her hair. She was beaming when they came back for her second shift! But now that monster of a boss had managed to squish that happiness in a few mere hours! To say that Keith was pissed was an understatement.

"What did that bitch do?" He growled and his irises turned yellow.

"She said that my hair was too distracting." Allura sniffled into his chest. "All the other waitresses and patrons kept asking about the juniberry in my hair, and talking about how pretty it was. I spent fifteen minutes with a group of girls telling them about my hair and letting them touch it and then she asked me to come into her office and she yanked the flower out of my hair and scolded me for being so unfocused and vain."

"Seriously! You unfocused and vain?" Keith asks and pulls back from Allura and looks at her face.

His bottom lip wobbled when he saw her glassy blue eyes. He winced and pulled her back into his chest for a comforting hug and a soothing back rub.

"What can I do?" He asks her softly after her sobs start to quiet down. "There has to be something. You come out of that restaurant in tears nearly every day I can't stand to watch you being treated like this! So please tell me how to make it stop." His voice cracks in desperation.

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighs and leans against him, hugging him tight. "I appreciate you wanting to help but she's my boss and I really need this job. Nowhere else around here is hiring and I need the money to pay for my rent and my student loans. There's nothing you can do."

Keith winced and buried his face in the top of her head.

No. He thought to himself as he stroked her hair. I won't accept that. I have to do something. I swore I'd protect her, I can't just let that witch torture her every day! He thought about what he could possibly do to help Allura and then he picked up a scent on Allura's hair. He sniffed a bit. It wasn't her shampoo or her usual flowery scent. This scent smelled of heavy perfume and bitterness. He caught that smell off of Allura sometimes after work. Perhaps this was Haggar's scent?

He discreetly sniffed one of Allura's braids where it had been untangled, most likely by Haggar. Sure enough it had that same fowl stench. He stored it in his memory and placed a light kiss that Allura wouldn't feel on the braid and his irises turned gold again and he growled lightly and snarled at the back of the he was going to avenge her suffering by making that bitch of a boss suffer too.

They went to her townhouse for a night of cuddles and Keith ordered Allura's favorite food, as much of it as she wanted. It was worth whatever little money he had when he saw her smile...

He re-braided her hair as they ate and watched her favorite movies. He had never really watched human movies before so he had a lot of questions for her.

"Why is this woman so happy about the fact that three of her exes came to her island and she has no clue which one of them is the father of her child?" Keith asks.

Allura pouts and turns around to face him.

"Just eat your popcorn and never question Mamma Mia again." Allura says and tosses some popcorn in his face.

Eventually Allura fell asleep on his chest and Keith looked down at her as the credits rolled. He smiled when he heard her soft snores, little whistle noises coming through her nose. Humans were truly adorable sometimes, and he thought Allura was the most precious one of them all. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb to make sure she was asleep, then he carefully removed himself out from under her. He would have liked to cuddle with her more as she slept but he had a job to do for her. He covered her with a blanket and slid a pillow under her head. He gently combed her hair with his fingers and watched as she peacefully slept.

"You might be able to put up with your evil boss but you shouldn't have to." Keith whispers to her softly. "So I'm going to do something about it for you so you'll never come to me crying after a shift again." He promises.

He gently kisses the top of her head before leaving out the back door. He walked down the steps and then made his way across the lawn. As soon as he reached the end of the lawn his irises glowed gold and he leapt over the brush barrier separating the backyard from the forest and transformed into a wolf with dark raven colored fur, the same color as his hair. He gave the house one last look, silently promising Allura that he would come right back to her once he was done before taking off into the woods.

He recalled the memory of Haggar's scent and began tracking it through the woods. He charged along the scent trail, the stench reminding him of the sound of Allura's sobs and the image of her face with tears streaming down her cheeks from her usually bright blue eyes. Those thoughts made him growl and run even faster through the brush. That woman was going to pay for hurting Allura. He would make sure of it.

After discreetly running past homes with children playing in their yards catching fireflies, or people having barbecues with enticing smells that threatened to distract him from his mission he finally reached the house of this wretched woman. He sniffed the air a few more times to make sure it was the right scent. Sure enough, the house reeked of her bitter stench but there was something else too. Meat.

He peered into her backyard from behind a tree and saw her putting meat onto a grill. She was cooking burgers and her back was turned to him. He had the perfect opportunity to attack her. But there was still one thing holding him back...Shiro's warning.

He knew that it was wrong to attack humans...even if they deserve it for torturing such a sweet and gentle creature like Allura. It was dangerous too. If word got out that there was a wolf on the loose that attacked humans, people would be madly hunting him down and he would put himself and his brother in danger. No one went into the backwoods, and for the safety of the woodland spirits it had to stay that way. If only he had as much willpower as his brother so he too could hold back his rage and not act so rashly.

He looked back into the backyard and noticed a squirrel and a chipmunk gathering acorns. He studied them a bit closer once he noticed something strange. This chipmunk and squirrel seemed to be working together to collect the nuts. The squirrel would use its agility to jump up onto the picnic table and take the acorns off of it then drop them to the chipmunk who would catch them then use its speed to scurry them over into a hole in the concrete patio.

Normal chipmunks and squirrels didn't work together like this. These two were woodland spirits like him, he was sure of it. Suddenly he noticed something was flung at the squirrel and the chipmunk and they chirped in alarm. That's when he heard that nasty woman yelling something at them.

"Get lost you filthy vermin!" She yells at them and flings hot grease at them from the spatula she was holding.

The squirrel chirped in panic and dove for the chipmunk to protect it, but oil hit the pavement and splashed onto the chipmunk and it yelped in pain as the squirrel landed beside it in an attempt to take the hit for the chipmunk. Haggar flung more oil at them and the squirrel chirped as some landed on its back and they both ran for the backwoods.

"Good riddance." Haggar spit as she watched them leave then went back to her cooking.

Keith growled at her before going back into the woods, sniffing out that squirrel and chipmunk so he could check on them and make sure they were alright. He caught up with them and saw two women lying amongst some ferns. One of them wore a short, silver, fur pelt dress with a squirrel tail attached to the back and her long blonde hair was pulled into two ponytails. She was wincing as she held herself up on her arms and leaned over the other woman who was wearing a strapless, copper, fur pelt bra and a matching skirt with a short chipmunk tail on the back. She had short, messy, tawny hair.

"Pidge! Pidge! My love are you alright?" The squirrel spirit asked the chipmunk.

"She got my leg." Pidge winced and looked at the burn on her thigh. "Are you okay Romelle?" She asks and looks lovingly up at the squirrel.

"I got hit in the back." Romelle says and winces. "We should both be fine though if we stay in our human forms. The wounds won't be as fatal to us that way."

"I agree. Now let's get out of here before another spirit finds us-Oh no!" Pidge exclaims and points at Keith in his wolf form.

Both girls scream and cling to each other in fear, Pidge burying her face in Romelle's chest and Romelle protectively holding Pidge.

"Please if you must hunt us do it quickly!" Romelle whimpers. "My mate and I are in enough pain already..."

"I'm not going to hurt either of you." Keith says after transforming back into his human form.

He stood before them in a fur pelt skirt that matched the color of his fur when he was in his wolf form. It had a short wolf tail on the back. Romelle and Pidge both blinked in confusion.

"But you're a wolf-spirit. We're your prey." Pidge says as Keith kneels down beside them.

"I don't prey on other spirits anymore." Keith explains to them.

"Really?" Pidge and Romelle ask and lean into Keith to inspect him. "Why?"

"Let's just say I met someone that made me have a change of heart." Keith says and rubs one of the ferns in-between his fingers and smiled at one of the flowers growing behind it.

Pidge and Romelle looked at each other then both looked back at Keith, smirking and wiggling their eyebrows at him. Keith blushed then he growled at them and they both jumped and held onto each other.

"Both of you stay here." He tells them and stands up. "I'll get some human medicine to help treat your burns."

"Human medicine?" Pidge asks. "How are you going to get that? Humans won't take you seriously if you go up to them wearing nothing but your pelt."

"I'm not going to get it as a human." Keith growls and flashes his gold irises at them, making the two spirits shiver. "You two aren't the only ones that that fowl woman has hurt."

Keith growled and went back into his wolf form and charged towards Haggar's backyard. He saw her finishing up her grilling and that's when he stepped out from the safety of the trees onto the patio and growled at her. Haggar turned around and gasped in fear when she saw Keith snarling at her. She quickly turned around to try and grab something to be used as a weapon but then she turned around and saw Keith leap at her with his mouth open to bite her and she screamed.

Pidge and Romelle were braiding each other flower crowns to distract themselves from their pain when Keith returned to them, carrying a first aid kit in his jaw. He set it down then went back into his human form to open it up for them to treat their wounds.

"Thank you." Romelle says as Keith spreads a soothing cream onto her back before applying a bandage. "This mate of yours must be quite special if they've taught you to care for other spirits instead of hunting them."

"She's not my mate." Keith says and blushes.

"But I bet you want her to be." Pidge says and wiggles her eyebrows at Keith.

"Pidge!" Romelle scolded and slapped the chipmunk's arm. "Don't be so rude to him! He could still change his mind and eat us!" She hisses at him then smiles at Keith innocently.

"Don't worry." Keith says and moves over to Pidge to apply cream to her leg. "I'm not hungry any more." He says and burps. "Excuse me." He apologizes and presses his fist against his collarbone.

Pidge and Romelle exchange a look of fear as Keith finishes applying the bandage and packs up the kit.

"Will we see you again?" Pidge asks.

"Maybe if you stick around." Keith says with a shrug. "There aren't too many spirits in this forest. I think you two would be safe here."

"Yes we're aware." Romelle says. "That's exactly why we've settled here. We ran away from our old forest because of the constant wars between the chipmunk and squirrel spirits. But here, we can be together." She says and holds Pidge's hand and gives the chipmunk a loving peck on the lips.

Keith smiled at them both.

"Well I hope you two don't run into any trouble with humans again." Keith says and packs up the first aid kit. "But take this with you just in case you do." He advises and passes the first aid kit forward to them.

"Thank you." Pidge says and takes it from him. "What you've done for us is truly incredible. We've never met a spirit who would help other species of spirits. We can't thank you enough, is there anything we can do for you?"

"No." Keith says. "You don't owe me anything. Just rest up now and regain your strength."

"Oh come on!" Romelle whines. "We have to do something for you!" She looks around the forest floor. "Oh!" She exclaims and picks up one of the flower crowns that she and Pidge had made. "Take this with you. Perhaps your mate would like it?"

"She's not my-" Keith groaned and hung his head then sighed and took the crown. "You know what, yeah I think she'd like this. Thank you." He says and takes it from them.

They wave him goodbye as he transforms back into a wolf and they continue to wave goodbye to him as he runs away, delicately holding the flower crown in his jaw.

Thankfully Allura didn't have too many questions for him when she woke up the next morning. For all she knew she went hunting last night and brought her back some flowers, which she thought were adorable and she wore the flower crown all morning before taking it off for work.

She sighed as Keith pulled into the parking lot of the Castle of Lions.

"Well, time for another day of torture." Allura sighs.

"Aw don't be so down." Keith says and nudges her with his elbow. "Who knows, today might be different?"

Allura arches an eyebrow then dismounts his bike and makes her way inside the restaurant. As soon as she was inside the other waitresses and waiters swarmed her, screaming in excitement.

"What's going on?" Allura asked.

"Karma finally caught up with Haggar!" A waiter exclaims.

"What are you talking about?" Allura asks.

"She got attacked by a wolf last night!" A waitress says.

"What!?" Allura exclaims, instantly connecting the dots.

"Well it wasn't exactly an attack per say." The waitress says. "A wolf wandered into her backyard, attracted by the smell of her cooking and then she freaked out and fell onto her grill and burned herself horribly! She's going to be in the hospital for awhile."

"So we got two new managers who are super nice!" A waiter says.

The crowd clears and two women come forward to introduce themselves.

"Hello Allura." One of them says.

"I'm Romelle and this is my girlfriend Pidge. We're going to be filling in for Hag-er Honerva indefinitely. I hope you'll enjoy working for us. This is our first time running a restaurant but we'll work to do our best." Romelle says.

"Oh don't worry." A waiter tells them. "We can already tell you'll be ten times better than Haggar! I only wish there was some way we could thank the wolf that got rid of her for us!"

Allura smiled at her coworkers and looked outside when she heard Keith start up his bike.

"I think I may know a way." Allura says softly to herself.

She quickly ran outside to Keith and he looked at her and stood with one foot on the ground to keep the bike in place as Allura ran up to him.

"Hey what's up?" He asks her.

"Oh don't act innocent!" Allura says. "You went after Haggar."

"Yeah...I went for a run, went past her place, and she was cooking really good burgers! They smelled so good I just had to have some. But I may have scared her and made her fall into her grill and get hurt...and I ate all of her food..." Keith says and shrugs. "Are you mad at me?"

"Quote the opposite actually. I want to thank you." Allura says. "This may be the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Well you deserve it. You work so hard for everyone's happiness. Someone should do the same for you." Keith says.

"Yes I suppose so." Allura says. "Which is why you also deserve this."

Without warning she grabbed him by his t-shirt and brought his lips to hers in a quick but loving kiss. They were both blushing and Keith blinked a few times, trying to process the fact that Allura had just kissed him.

"Will that suffice as a thank you?" She asks.

"Oh princess..." Keith says and smiles. "Believe me that was more than enough. You go have fun at work today."

"You'll be here to pick me up after my shift?" She asks him and plays with the hem of her shirt.

"Of course I will." Keith says. "I can't wait to hear how your first day without Haggar goes."

And with that he starts his bike and rides off. Allura watches him leave and smiles. She hears a bottle pop from inside the restaurant and looks and sees Pidge holding a champagne bottle that had just been opened. Everyone was crowding by the door to watch her kiss her attractive friend.

Pidge and Romelle smiled at each other when they recognized Keith and realized that Allura must be his mate. Now they were even more determined to do their best work as managers for the restaurant.

Keith couldn't stop smiling and touching his lips as he drove to the repair shop. Allura had kissed him! He felt like this was the best day of his life! He looked back at the restaurant as he stopped at the intersection and wondered if this meant she was falling for him like he had fallen for her.

 **A/N:** Let me know if you'd like more of this AU! I could be persuaded to do a smut sequel with Keith in heat! I'm also considering writing this as an original story so feedback would be greatly appreciated if you'd like to see this turn into an original story!


	25. Disobeying Orders (smut)

Everyone screamed and their lions scattered as the galra ships fired at them. Keith tried to keep calm and composed but that was becoming increasingly hard when his radar picked up more fighters coming in.

"Guys, there are too many of them for us to fight." Keith says over the comms.

"Yeah no shit!" Pidge yells back over the comms followed by her screaming as the Green Lion is hit with blasts from the fighter ships.

"Pidge!" Lance yells and the Red Lion roars and shoots the ships tailing Pidge.

"Let's retreat." Keith declares. "We've already completed our mission and there's too many of these guys. I don't want to risk losing what we've gained over our pride. So everyone fall back-ALLURA!" Keith yells as the Blue Lion charges past him and starts attacking the ships. "Allura get back here right now!" Keith yelled desperately into the comms but it was too late, she had already flown into the fray of ships and they were all shooting at her.

He flew after her, fear tightening his chest as he thought of the possibility of losing the love of his life forever. It was too much for him to bear. Thankfully, his princess was strong and she used Blue's freeze ray to freeze all of the new ships while Keith put everything he had into destroying the other ships that threatened to shoot Allura. In no time they had them all defeated and both paladins let out a sigh of relief and a chorus of cheers from the others came in from the comms.

"Yeah! That's our power couple right there!" Lance cheers over the comms.

"Hey what about us?" Pidge asks him in an annoyed tone.

"Oh my sweet little pigeon, you know that together we're a destructive force of awesomeness that no man or alien can put asunder but realistically speaking, Keith and Allura definitely have us beat when it comes to fighting on the battlefield." Lance says.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Pidge says.

Keith called Allura and frowned at her when her happy face came up on the screen.

"Oh darling we did it!" She cheers happily. "We defeated an entire galra fleet together! Aren't you proud of us?"

"Allura you ignored my order to retreat." Keith told her sternly. "I'm proud that we were able to defeat the fleet together but that was really dangerous and reckless, why would you do that?"

"Because I knew we could defeat them, and we did." Allura says cheerfully.

"But I ordered you to retreat. You disobeyed a direct order from your leader." Keith reminds her.

"And what are you going to do about it darling?" Allura asks seductively.

Keith's eyes widened and a blush crept up on his cheeks and he coughed and scratched the back of his neck and Allura giggled.

"Uh say what now?" He squeaks as his face heats up.

"Well I've disobeyed my leader. I'm going to have to face some sort of punishment right?" Allura asks suggestively and bites her lip.

Keith's brain finally connected to his dick and it rose to attention as his eyes widened when he realized what the princess was insinuating. Allura looked around the Blue Lion while Keith just stared at her, horny with a dumbfounded look on her face. Did she seriously just risk her life to set up some sort of sexy role-play with me? Keith thinks to himself.

Allura coughs, urging him to continue and Keith, deciding to think with his penis smiles at the princess and says seductively.

"Alright then princess. I'll come by later and reprimand you for your behavior." Keith says in a husky voice that has Allura blushing and wiggling in her seat.

Keith came into Allura's bedroom, frowning. Allura stood on her knees on her bed, legs parted, facing away from him, still in her paladin armor and she let her hair out of it's bun and shook it slightly, letting it fall gracefully down her back. Keith felt his cheeks turn pink when he saw her in that position and he bit his lip as his eyes roamed over her form. He knew what the plan was for her "punishment" and he was more than happy to play along but with her looking so sexy like that, he found it hard to stay in character.

She turned to him, flashing him those innocent "do me" eyes and if he had her ability to shape shift, he knew he would have turned into a puddle on the floor that she'd have to mop up. But in reality all he did was gulp and stare at her while he felt a tent growing in his pants. It wasn't like this was their first time or anything. They had had many a tryst in multiple places in the castle and even in their lions! But with the way he was reacting to seeing her like this, knowing he was supposed to take on the role of her dominant leader to reprimand her in whatever way he saw fit had him feeling some kind of way and it made him nervous, and excited.

Allura patiently watched him, worried that he might chicken out and run away but then she smiled when she saw him type a code into the keypad, one he knew well by now, and the door locked behind them and he cleared his throat and made his way over to her bed, trying his best to remain confident and appear stoic, although that was very hard to do with an obvious erection in his armor. Allura spared a glance down at his crotch and bit her lip and looked back up at him with a look that judgingly said: "Already, darling?" Even though she knew full well just how much of an effect she had on the galra hybrid.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she smirked before he frowned and slammed both his hands on her bed, making her jump a bit in surprise.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Keith asks her.

"Yes." Allura says innocently. "But I am a capable warrior and as you can see I had the entire situation under control." She assures him.

"You could have put yourself and the rest of the team in danger!" Keith yells back at her.

Allura's smile fell when she heard how angry he sounded. He was either playing this part extremely well, or he really was displeased with her. Judging by the look in his eyes, she was starting to suspect the latter and her heart stilled. She didn't mean to actually make him upset. But then he smiled softly at her and her heart resumed beating.

"You got lucky this time princess, but don't do something reckless like that again okay?" Keith asks her softly.

"Okay." Allura answers and smiles at him.

"Good. Now about your punishment..." Keith says in a low gravelly voice and Allura's eyes light up with excitement and she rubs her thighs together in anticipation.

"Oh Keith do I have to be punished?" Allura coos and leans forward.

"Yeah you do." Keith says and leans towards her. "You've been a naughty girl, you need to be-" Allura gasped as Keith slapped her ass with both of his hands before grabbing it and squeezing. "reprimanded for your behavior."

He buried his face into the side of her neck and she grinned and sighed as Keith started peppering her skin with kisses.

"Oh Keith, this is so scandalous." Allura coos and moans as Keith's hands start to roam her figure, grabbing and squeezing wherever he wanted. "What if our team or the other coalition leaders found out you were abusing your power like this?"

"They won't." Keith says against her lips.

He kissed her fiercely then pinned her down on the bed, holding her by her arms before releasing her lips and looking her over.

"Now prepare to be punished, and if you're good, maybe, just maybe I'll let you cum too." Keith says before making out with her roughly again.

"Or perhaps if I offered to help you out with something, I could persuade you to promise me that I'll get to cum?" Allura wagers and arches an eyebrow.

"What could you possibly help me with right now?" Keith asks with a surprised smile.

Keith gives her a suspicious look as Allura bites her lip and giggles underneath him.

"Oh you know...That big problem you have under your armor there." Allura says and points at his boner. "That's quite a bump. Did you get injured during the mission? If you'd like I could kiss it better for you." She tempts him and he smirks.

"Oh would you now?" He asks her and unbuckles his belt and she giggles.

"Yes. On one condition." She says.

"Oh, you think you're in a position to make demands princess?" Keith replies and presses himself on her more and nips her jaw and Allura sighs in pleasure.

"Oh please just allow me this one condition my dear." She begs and gives Keith her best puppy eyes.

"Very well." Keith says. "What are your demands?" He asks.

"The condition is that if I blow you then you have to let me cum." Allura declares.

Keith pretends to think it over.

"Fair enough. Now get on your knees." He instructs and Allura smiles at him and they kiss and she gets off of the bed and gets on her knees as he sits on the side of the bed and takes off his belt. "And take off your armor too. You don't deserve to wear it after disobeying me like you did today."

"Whatever you say, leader." Allura coos before taking off her armor.

Keith unzips his suit and pulls out his dick and strokes himself as he watches her take off her chest plate and the other pieces of armor as well. Keith's eyes widened when he saw her unzip the black part of her suit and take it off, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath it.

"Quiznak Lu." He moans and pumps himself harder in his hand as he takes in the sight of her naked form.

Damn, she really was planning on doing something sexy for him after their mission. She seductively leaned over him, pushing her breasts together and she knocked his hands away from his crotch and got on her knees in front of him.

"You've touched yourself enough." She tells him. "Now it's my turn to take care of you."

And with that she took him into her mouth and he moaned and held the back of her head as she began to suck him off. He tilted his head back and let out satisfied grunts as she sucked more of his shaft into her mouth, licking the underside of his cock and teasing the head with her tongue as she gradually took more of him into her mouth while stroking what she couldn't fit with her hand.

"Quiznak you're so good at this." He moaned and looked at her eagerly sucking him off. "It almost makes me want to forgive you for disobeying me."

She looked up at him hopefully and he chuckled.

"Almost." He reminds her.

She shrugs and sucks him harder, bobbing her head and making him cry out her name in pleasure as he got closer to his release.

"Quiznak, if you swallow all my cum I'll let you cum." Keith promises her.

She nods her head eagerly and sucks on his dick as hard as she can while Keith thrusts into her mouth, making her gag slightly.

"Allura!" Keith cries out and he cums and Allura swallows all of it.

When he finished he pulled her off of his dick and looked at her. She was looking up at him innocently and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, waiting for Keith to praise her.

"Damn that was amazing." Keith says and she smiles at him.

"I'm glad I was able to please you." She tells Keith. It was the least I could do to make amends after...I was so disobedient today." She says as she climbs on his lap.

Keith arched an eyebrow as she straddled him then took his chest plate off of him. He was a bit confused since he was supposed to be the one in charge but he decided to see where this goes. She unzipped the back of his suit and pulled it off of him, leaving him just as naked as she was, except for his boxers, which were pulled down to the top of his thighs to expose his cock. She pulled them off all the way and tossed them to some other corner of the room and smiled as she looked him over.

"Oh my paladin..." Allura moans and rakes her hands down Keith's abs as she makes out with him.

Keith moaned as Allura pushed on his chest so he was laying down on the bed underneath her. He laughed as he looked up at her before grabbing her hips and flipping them over so he was back on top.

"Lu...don't forget who's in charge here." He tells her and she sticks her tongue out at him.

He smirks then pulls something out from behind his belt. Allura's eyes widen when she sees the handcuffs.

"Since you can't seem to keep your hands off of me, it looks like I'll have to restrain you." Keith says and smirks. "Can I handcuff you princess?"

"Of course." Allura says. "I'm being punished aren't I? You can do whatever you want to me."

Keith gulped and blushed before quickly securing her wrists in the handcuffs and securing them to the headboard. She gave them a few tugs to see if they were secure and then she smiled at her lover as he leaned in to give her a sweet kiss then down her cleavage as he made his way down her abdomen then towards her pussy and she smiles at Keith.

"You have such a perfect pussy." Keith whispers against her skin and Allura shudders from his hot breath fanning over the top of her mound.

She shrieked when he gave her folds a light, quick lick. He did it again, with the tip of his tongue ever so gently dragging along her clit before lifting up.

"Keith!" She whined and tugged against her restraints.

She thrashed on the bed to try to get more of Keith's mouth on her pussy but he pressed his arm on her waist and used all his strength to hold her down as he gave her folds light and torturously slow licks that had her whimpering and whining.

"Keith...please!" She begs. "What's taking you so long?" She whimpers.

"I'm sorry princess, I just want to savor your taste..." Keith breathes against her folds before prodding her entrance with his tongue.

Allura screamed and started humping his face, growing extremely impatient with her lover's teasing. He chuckled and rubbed her thighs gently before pushing them open wider to expose more of herself to him and he made eye contact with her.

"Don't worry now." He assures her. "I have every intention of making you cum." He says and gently strokes her folds with his deft fingers, making her whine and squirm. "But I just want to play with you a bit first before I devour your sweet nectar." He purrs then brings his head back down to her vagina.

Allura screams as his tongue slowly penetrates her. She struggled against his hold on her hips as he inserted his wet muscle in her far too slowly for her liking and had her arching her back off of the bed and begging him to give her more. Pleased with how vocal she was being, Keith decides to relieve her a bit and stroke her insides with his tongue. She howled in pleasure and started riding his face. He moaned and slurped up her wetness before pulling away and wiped his smirk with the back of his hand.

"You bastard!" She yells at him and sits up and tugs on her restraints, wanting nothing more than to grab him by his mullet and force his face back onto her cunt to finish the job. "I am your princess! How dare you tease me like this!"

"And I'm your commander, how dare you disobey my commands." Keith retorts and climbs over her, bringing their faces together.

He had an intimidating air about him that made Allura's skin shiver as he pressed his hand on her abdomen and made her lie back down on the bed as he gently kissed her neck.

"Don't forget who's in charge here." He growls against her ear as he pet her pussy and she bit her lip and nodded.

He smirked and groped her breasts a bit before sucking on them, making her back arch and making her whine again before he moved back down to the apex of her thighs and looked at her moist entrance with a satisfied look on his face.

Allura gulped, knowing that look and knowing it meant she was about to get ravaged.

"You have such an incredible cunt." Keith says and cups her mound and Allura's breath hitches. "You always feel so tight and warm wrapped around my huge cock." He says and licks his lips. "But, I wonder just how much I can stretch this tight little hole." Keith wonders and studies Allura's pussy as he strokes her folds ever so lightly. "I know I can fit one finger." He says and slides a finger in her and she moans and watches him. "And two." He says and slides in another and starts stretching her walls and she whimpers and cries out in pleasure. "Then I'll add a third just to make sure you're good and stuffed." He inserted the third one and Allura cried out again and started humping his hand.

Keith purred and stroked her walls, enjoying her reaction.

"Oh Keith! Your fingers make me feel so good!" Allura moans.

"I know they do." Keith says cockily and stretches her again and she moans. "I can tell just by watching you, how much pleasure you're in." He says then licks his lips. "You love getting fucked by my fingers." Allura nodded in agreement. "I listen to you when you talk dirty to me you know." He says with a smirk. "I know how much you love feeling so full when my fingers and my dick are inside you." He moans and thrusts his fingers deeper inside her, making her whimper.

"Oh Keith..." She moans and rocks her hips into his hand.

Keith licked his lips and curled his fingers inside of her, stroking her insides. Allura sighed in bliss and tilted her head back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of Keith's fingers working her pussy. Then all of a sudden her eyes shot open wide when she felt something else prodding her entrance. She looked up at Keith and gulped when she saw his smirk.

"I wonder if you can take four..." He whispers then shoves a fourth finger in her.

She arches her back off of the bed and screams in pleasure. She had never felt so full before. So completely stuffed.

"Keith! Keith! A-ah!" She cries out and pants heavily as he worked her open with his hand.

She felt herself getting lightheaded. She didn't even have enough strength to tug on her restraints anymore. Keith was relieving her of whatever restraint she may have had by making her feel such wonderful sensations in her pussy. But alas, he had to pull back once again, leaving her wet, exposed and wanting.

"Keith!" She whines and he chuckles and she pouts as he laughed at her frustration. "This is not funny. You know I hate it when you tease me."

"I know, and I hate teasing you." Keith says. "I much rather prefer seeing you in the throes of passion, writhing and begging for me to pleasure you." He says and licks her wetness off of his fingers. "But I'll only do that if you're a good girl. Until then, I'm going to play with you, stretching your limits, literally until I feel like you deserve to cum."

Allura shivered and smirked.

"If this is how you'll reprimand me then perhaps I'll disobey you more often." Allura suggests and Keith leans over her and kisses her again.

"Or instead of putting yourself in danger by doing that I'll reward you after a mission if you do a good job..." Keith says and Allura bites her lip, horny from the thought of Keith making love to her after missions.

"Whatever you say, commander." Allura purrs and Keith felt his cock stiffen from hearing her call him that in her breathless voice.

"What did you just call me?" Keith asks and leans over her again.

"Commander." Allura says seductively and gasps as Keith pushes her legs open again and lines himself up with her entrance. "Oh commander what are you going to do with me?" Allura keens.

"Well I thought that was obvious." Keith chuckles. "I'm going to fuck you, rougher than I ever have before. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, stretch you with every inch of my cock and fill you with so much of my cum it'll be dripping out of you for hours and you'll barely be able to walk when I'm done." Keith promises darkly.

"Oh Keith..." Allura whimpered.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and slammed her hips onto his, impaling her with his cock roughly, making her take it all the way with one thrust and she screamed from pleasure from being completely filled by him.

"Call me commander." He whispers in her ear before panting as he rolled his hips into hers and started to thrust.

Allura moaned as Keith set a rough and fast pace that had her tugging on the handcuffs, desperate to break free of her bonds so she could touch him but to no such avail so she settled for wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him tight to her body as he pounded her into the mattress. She moaned and whimpered as Keith pushed her to her limits and she felt her release build up and she prayed that Keith would let her cum this time.

"Oh commander please let me cum." She begged Keith.

"Oh princess you're so hot when you beg me like that." He pants in her ear.

She could feel him getting sweaty from thrusting into her. She moaned and arched her back as he hit her g-spot and she felt her release get even closer.

"I'll let you cum, once I have." He tells her and she cries out, unsure if she can wait for him to release.

She starts rolling her hips into his and pressing her breasts up to his face to try to get him closer to his climax.

"Then please, cum for me commander, give me everything you've got! I can take it." She begs.

Keith's eyes widened and Allura's eyes fluttered open when she heard a low growl emit from his throat.

"Keith?" She asks softly then her eyes widen in surprise when she sees his golden sclera and his irises narrowed to slits.

He grabbed her arms and pinned her down onto the bed, rendering her barely able to move and she looked up at him, her heart pounding as she realized that this was Keith's galra side coming out to play while he was buried to the hilt inside of her and she was handcuffed to the bed, completely at his mercy.

"Oh Keith..." She squeaks in surprise and gasps when he thrusts into her roughly.

He growled again and bared his fangs to her and she gasped in surprise but also found herself spreading her legs open wider for this beast that had possessed her beloved paladin.

"Ravage me with that galra dick." She challenges.

She screamed as Keith pounded into her even harder, holding her arms down with one hand and holding her hips in place with the other. He attacked her breasts with his mouth, biting and sucking marks into her sensitive flesh and she moaned.

She could feel his dick twitching inside of her and shouted "yes!" knowing that meant he was going to cum soon. With one final snap of his hips, his dam broke and he spilled his load inside her and she screamed as Keith rubbed her clit and brought her to completion as well, his eyes and teeth returning to normal.

Both of them were breathing heavily as Keith undid the handcuffs and Allura sighed in relief and touched her wrists.

"I wasn't too rough was I?" Keith asks worriedly and cups her cheek.

"No darling. That was absolutely fantastic." She says and pecks his lips.

Keith got up to get dressed and Allura sat up and winced. Her body ached from being so thoroughly fucked. Her legs were still wide open and she looked down and watched as his semen dripped out of her used cunt and onto the sheets even after it had been doboshes since he filled her. Keith watched it too and smirked as he cleaned off his dick and then pulled his pants back up.

"Wow you really weren't joking were you?" Allura asks.

"Nope." He says. "Being part galra means when I cum, I cum a lot." He scoffs and she giggles. "You don't mind do you?"

"No." Allura says. "Sure it's a mess but I don't mind cleaning it up if it's from you."

Keith smiled and kissed her deeply.

"I love you." He tells her.

"I love you too." She answers and kisses him back.

"Promise me you'll be a bit more careful if you're going to role-play with me in the future?" Keith asks her.

"What will you do to me if I don't?" She challenges and smiles at him.

"I'll show you." He tells her huskily.

Allura squeals as Keith pulls his pants back down and pounces on her and they make out as they begin round two of her "punishment".

Later that day in the kitchen...

"Hey Keith, I know Allura disobeyed you and all but I hope you weren't too hard on her for it." Hunk says as he goes to set the garlic knots he made down on the table.

Keith and Allura's faces turned red and they looked at each other and bit their lips to keep from giving anything away.

"Uh no, she _got off_ with a warning." Keith said and winked at Allura while she giggled.

Then their eyes widened when they realized what they just revealed.

Hunk's eyes went wide and the tray landed on the table with a clatter and Lance spit his milkshake all over Pidge. Shiro who was typing away on his tablet, dropped it and it broke on the floor, joining Coran's jaw and Romelle who had just fainted.

Krolia just merely looked up at all the commotion before turning back to the blade reports she was working on and drinking her milkshake.

"That's my boy." Krolia muttered softly before going back to work.

Keith gave Allura a sheepish smile and she gave him a look that told him that tonight it would be his turn to be punished...


	26. A New Generation (Fluff)

Dr. Katie Holt stood by the window in her office at the garrison, watching as a class of fighter jets flew by practicing drills. It had been 20 years since they had won the war and brought peace to the universe. 20 years since the team had been together as a whole...She sighed as she remembered the day that they parted ways.

"You're leaving Earth?" Lance asked Allura, hurt evident in his tone as a few tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

Pidge noticed and gently squeezed his hand as Allura stood in front of a ship that she was going to take with her.

"Yes." Allura said and swallowed the lump in her throat. "We've done it. We've defeated the Galra Empire and brought peace to the universe but there are still millions of alteans imprisoned and having their life-force drained to power weapons. I need to go and rescue them and create a new home for my people."

"How long do you think that will take?" Hunk asked and sniffled.

"I'm not sure." Allura said.

"It shouldn't take too long with my help." Keith said and came forward to stand beside Allura.

"Wait you're leaving too?" Pidge asked and Lance's eyes widened in surprise and Hunk started to cry as he realized two of their friends were leaving them.

"Yeah. There's nothing really keeping me here on Earth and this is a big job for Allura. She shouldn't have to do it alone. Besides, I can gather some blades to help her out, and use their intel to help her find out where the alteans are." He said. "And we're hoping to have Kolivan take control of the galra now that Haggar is gone, so they need my help unifying the galra under him."

"Together we plan on working to unifying the galra and alteans." Allura says proudly. "So that we can put this era of war behind us and live in peace once again."

"So when will we see you two again?" Lance asked, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Soon. We promise." Allura said, tearing up as well and Keith started to get misty eyed too.

Within a tick the paladins that were remaining on Earth burst out bawling and rushed forward to hug their leader and princess goodbye. Shiro gave Keith his own tight hug before whispering some words of encouragement to Keith and then they all watched as they boarded the ship, walking side by side, turning back to them and smiling as the hatch closed.

And no one had seen them since...

They had heard from them in video messages for the first few months they were gone, but then the messages stopped coming for some reason. They had all been so worried. They were all still worried. They hadn't heard from Keith or Allura, or anything about them for years! It was like they had disappeared off of the face of the universe, never to be heard from again. But their anxious thoughts about their dear friends were pushed to the back of their minds over the years as other things on Earth distracted them. Happy things. Like Hunk and Shay getting married, and Lance proposing to Pidge two months later. They got married and now 20 years later she had become the leading technician of the Galaxy Garrison, in charge of designing new technology to help fight the new threats they were facing from alien races who didn't exactly get the memo that the war was over...

She heard a loud crash behind her and sighed. Speaking of people who didn't exactly get the memo...

She turned on her heel and marched towards the source of the loud noise in her lab. She heard scuffling noises and the muttering of two people who knew they were in trouble arguing about who's fault it was that one of the inventions was now broken on the floor.

"Maybe we can just glue it back together-" A girl's voice whispers followed by a smack and an "Ow!"

"Laura, we spent weeks wiring those circuit boards and making sure each wire was the perfect length and connected to the right place, we can't just fix this with your glitter glue-" A boy's angry hiss followed.

"For the record I was not suggesting glitter glue!" The girl hissed back.

"Then what were you suggesting?" Pidge asked calmly from behind the teens.

The two of them instantly stiffened and quickly turned around and flashed her nervous grins as they stood next to each other, blocking the damage they had caused from her sight. They both stood straight up as if they were in the presence one of their superior officers. Which technically they were but Pidge was an exception to these cadets...

"Nothing...mom." Laura says.

Pidge smiles at her daughter before turning to the boy.

"Is that true Sammy dear?" Pidge asks and places her hands on her hips.

Laura shot her brother a warning glare and he started to sweat. Then his eyes widened when he turned to his mother and saw her giving him that same intimidating look. He gulped, unsure of who's wrath would be worse to endure. He looked straight ahead, using his height to gain an advantage over his mother so he didn't have to meet her gaze.

Pidge frowned and strode right up to her son and growled.

"Samuel Keith McClain-Holt if you don't answer me right now-" Pidge said sternly and Sam squeaked in fear.

Whenever his mom used his full name he knew he was in for it.

"Laura pushed me into your decoding bot and broke it!" Sam blurted out and Laura growled at him while Pidge smirked.

"Coward." She grumbles and crosses her arms.

"Like father like son." Pidge mutters under her breath before turning to her daughter. "Laura, I know that technology and science aren't really your thing but you know better than to be horsing around in the lab."

"I'm sorry mom." Laura sighed and her shoulders dropped and she held her forearm with her opposite hand. "Sam was just being such a dork that I couldn't help but push him. I'll help you fix the bot later."

"Good girl." Pidge says and reaches up to pat her daughter's head. "I'll see you both later." She adds as she walks to the door. "Try not to break anything else while I'm gone." She advises and leaves her children alone.

Sam let out a sigh of relief then yelped in pain when his sister's hand met the back o f his head, knocking his glasses to the ground.

"You really had to buckle so easily like that?" Laura scolds. "You're like two feet taller than her!"

"So is dad but that doesn't make him any less intimidated by her!" Sam retorts as he feels around on the ground for his glasses.

Laura sighed and picked them up and handed them back to her brother. He smiled and put them back on and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Sam apologizes to her.

"It's okay. It's what little brother's do." Laura teases with a giggle.

"Hey I'm only three minutes younger than you!" Sam retorts with a pout.

Laura laughed and messed up her brother's floofy tawny hair. Both of them had the same light tan skin tone, a blend of their parents, and they both had the same colored hair as their mother but only Sam had his mother's bangs and Laura's hair was straight and long and she normally pulled it back in a ponytail. They also both had their father's blue eyes but they were big like their mother's.

"So is Honey gonna be mad that you're missing your date to fix mom and I's bot?" Sam asks as he surveys the damage to the robot.

"Nope! Because you're going to be the one fixing it!" She says cheerily and gives him a thumbs up.

"Huh?" Sam asks as his twin strides towards the door. "But mom told you to fix it?"

"Yeah but I don't know how and I have a date tonight with my girlfriend who's also the daughter of our dad's best friend. So if I miss said date then not only will the girl I love be devastated but so will her dad and then her dad will hate our dad and then there'll be a feud between our families all because you didn't want to help me out and fix a damn robot!" Laura emphasizes at the end by leaning over and putting her face close to Sam's as he kneels on the ground to pick up the pieces.

"Okay then enjoy your date." He says and gulps. "I-I'll clean this up."

Laura smiled at him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Aw thanks so much!" Laura exclaims. "I knew we would have the same idea! Twin telepathy really is something isn't it?" She winks before skipping out the door to get ready.

Sam sighed and sorted out the broken pieces on the floor, trying to figure out where they fit. Despite initially seeming upset about having to clean up his sister's mess, he really didn't mind. He loved puzzles and he knew that it would only end in disaster if Laura tried to rebuild the robot on her own anyway.

When he was with his twin sister the two of them were a destructive force that could destroy anything in their path but on his own he was a very quiet and shy boy. He much rather preferred interacting with machines rather than people. But there were a few people he didn't mind hanging out with. Speaking of those people...

Sam stopped working on the robot when he heard his tablet buzz in his back pocket. He pulled it out and saw he got a text message from the son of another one of their close family friends, Glenn Shirogane. Following the instructions in the message, Sam made his way up to the rooftop where he saw Glenn and his little sister Marisol setting up some sort of contraption.

The Shirogane family had been through a lot 20 years ago when their parents were paladins. Shiro was believed to be dead and then when he finally came back with the team he believed his beloved Adam was dead. But then after they defeated the Empire they found out that Adam was just badly injured in the crash and taken prisoner like Shiro. He had lost his leg and got blinded in one eye due to the crash and had a few scars but other than that he was still the same man that Shiro had fallen in love with and they quickly reconciled and rushed to the courthouse with everyone to get married.

They were also the first couple to have kids. Before she left with Keith, Allura shared some Altean technology with the Garrison and one of those gadgets was an Altean birthing pod that was used by same-sex couples on Altea to allow them to have children that were biologically theirs since there were not many orphan children on Altea due to them being a peaceful people with incredible medical advances so not many parents were without children. When Allura gifted this piece of technology to Earth she insisted that Shiro and Adam be the first to use it. So they took Adam's X chromosome and created a synthetic egg cell and then fertilized it with one of Shiro's sperm cells and then 8 months later Glenn Shirogane was born.

"Hey Glenn what's up buddy-AH!" Sam exclaimed and flailed his arms as Glenn turned around wearing his welding mask and, pointing his welding torch right at Sam's face.

Sam felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head as he looked up at Glenn's large athletic build. Glenn had always been an athletic kid. There were even rumors going around the Garrison that he learned how to run before he learned how to walk. From soccer to basketball to lacrosse and then track and football he brought his teams to victory in all of them and in swimming and wrestling took first place in nearly every competition and broke every school record set before. He was a real life Superman. But despite all of his awards and fame that he had garnered with his athletic success, his true passion was helping others. He wanted to become a hero like his father Shiro was and work his way up the ranks in the Garrison and hopefully one day pilot the Atlas.

Glenn laughed and pushed up his mask, revealing a face that was nearly identical to Shiro's minus the scar and the fact that his skin tone was a bit darker. But he had the same hair as Shiro except it was black.

"Did I scare you Sammy?" Glenn asks and chuckles again.

"Sacre bleu!" Marisol exclaims.

Glenn turns and finds his little sister standing up from behind the contraption with her arms crossed and frowning at Glenn. Marisol was the youngest out of all of the paladin's kids at 12 years old. Like Glenn she was born from an Altean birthing pod so she was biologically Shiro and Adam's daughter but she showed more of Adam's traits than Shiro's. She had the same skin tone as her brother but she had Adam's hair, but it was long and she always wore it in two braids that went down past her shoulders. She also wore glasses like Adam.

"You need to be careful where you're pointing that thing! You could have burned his face off!" Marisol scolds her older brother.

"Yeah you're right." Glenn says. "I shouldn't be talking to people when I'm holding this thing. Here Mari catch!" He says and tosses it to her.

Marisol shrieks and holds out her hands to catch it but it bounces around in her hands a few times before igniting and she shrieks and drops it on the ground and jumps away from it looking scared.

Glenn may have been an athletic marvel, but Marisol Shirogane was far from it. She'd been a klutz her whole life. The first time Shiro tried to play catch with her when she was three she missed catching the ball and it hit her in the face instead and she got a bloody nose. As she got older they tried a few more sports but Marisol was either tripping over the bases or her cleats or getting hit in the head and face with balls. Even in the house she would trip over toys or walk into walls. They later discovered that she needed glasses and once she got them she was able to walk down a hall and carry things without falling on her face but sports were unfortunately still a problem.

Her hands were clearly not made to catch things but if you put an instrument in them then she could do anything. Feeling bad that Marisol didn't really have any extra-curricular activities like her brother, Shiro signed her up for music classes and she excelled! She had a real knack for singing and playing the violin, although that wouldn't really help her defend Earth against hostile aliens so no one at the Garrison really took note of that.

Sometimes Sam felt bad for her. She didn't really fit in with her friends in her class. She couldn't shoot straight to save her life, literally and the only thing she was really good at was coding, but she was average at best at it when compared to other students who were super intelligent.

"Oniichan! Tu es un idiot!" Marisol declared and stomped her foot on the ground and frowned at her brother.

"Et vous êtes un klutz Imuoto!" Glenn replies.

Sam rolled his eyes at the siblings. They were both tri-lingual. Shiro's family was from Japan and Adam's family was from France. According to the rumors, Shiro's first gay panic was caused from hearing Adam talk to his family over the phone in French and then Adam became incredibly flustered when he first heard Shiro speak in Japanese. Long story short, their kids were fluent in both languages and English.

Marisol even liked to sing in Japanese and French! One time she got in an argument with Laura about an old song called Despacito sounding better when sung in French rather than Spanish, prompting a sing-off between the two. Needless to say she won simply because she was an incredibly talented singer and the song did sound pretty cool in French too but he was still partial to the original Spanish lyrics due to his own heritage.

Marisol sighed and grumbled something in French under her breath.

"Whoa did you just curse?" Glenn exclaims, hearing what his little sister said. "Because we don't talk like that in this goddamn mother fucking house. Shit!" He says and Marisol laughs.

"So why did you guys want me to come up here?" Sam asks.

"Because this hunk of junk that Honey helped us build just found a galra warship in our orbit." Marisol says.

"So why is that a big deal?" Sam asks. "The Garrison's probably aware of it. It's probably one of our allies."

"The Garrison doesn't know about it because it's cloaked." Glenn explains. "If it was one of our allies it wouldn't want to cloak itself."

Sam gulped and fear started to set in.

"So that means..." Sam starts.

"It's the Old Order." Marisol says.

The Old Order was basically a new smaller version of the Galra Empire. After the Galra Empire was defeated, a few druids escaped and turned some of the galra against the idea of peace that the coalition was offering. It wasn't too much of a problem 20 years ago. When Keith and Allura left together everyone on Earth assumed that they'd defeat this small uprising as well. But no one had heard from them, and now the Old Order had been creating terribly powerful weapons, the likes of which had never been seen before.

"Well then we need to tell the Garrison so that they can attack!" Sam exclaims.

"With what?" Glenn asks Sam. "Your mom is really smart and I know she could come up with some sort of weapon that could fight them off but the Old Order is faster at making weapons. They're here to destroy us now and we have no way of fighting them back. Not without Voltron."

Sam looked at the ground and sighed. Only three of the five lions were on Earth. Their parents lions, Red, Green, and Yellow. The Black and Blue lions left with Keith and Allura.

"So then what are we going to do?" Sam asks.

"We're gonna use this thing to pinpoint the ship's location and then get on it and Honey's going to release a virus that your mom made onto the ship that'll mess with the engines and send it crashing to Earth for the Garrison to examine and interrogate the survivors." Marisol says.

"How are you going to do that?" Sam asks.

"By sneaking aboard duh." Glenn says.

Sam's blood froze and his eyes widened.

"WHAT!? You're gonna-" He groaned as Glenn placed his hand over Sam's mouth to quiet him.

"Shut up someone's gonna hear you!" Glenn whispers.

"Do you have clearance for this?" Sam hisses.

"No." Glenn says. "We can't tell anyone in the Garrison. Remember when they somehow managed to wiretap the Command Center remotely somehow and listened in on our every move?"

Sam remembered that attack. It was terrifying. By the time the Garrison figured out what was going on they had already lost a lot of ships and their weapons were low on power. The only way they were able to win was by having their parents pilot their lions and Atlas again. But even then it was a pretty close call.

"We can't let them know we're planning an attack so we have to do this on our own." Glenn explains.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Sam says.

"I know." Glenn says. "That's why we didn't tell you until now when we're about to leave."

"Huh?" Sam asks, confused.

Suddenly a small transport pod appears behind Marisol. It had been cloaked the whole time. One of the doors opened and a muscular girl with dark skin that had patches of white in a few places and black hair pulled into two ponytails, and brown eyes with yellow sclera and wearing big triangle earrings and a yellow jumpsuit with white combat boots smiled at him.

"Get in losers, we're going hacking!" She calls out to them.

"HONEY!?" Sam exclaims. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with my sister?"

"She is!" Laura says and pops up behind Honey. "We had to stop by Uncle Hunk and Aunt Shay's to pick this baby up!" She says and kisses Honey's cheek.

"Got the coordinates!" Marisol exclaims happily.

"Sweet now let's go." Glenn says and picks up Sam and slings him over his shoulder despite the smaller teen's protests and they board the transport and take off towards the enemy ship.

"Do any of you realize how reckless this is!?" Sam exclaims. "We're heading towards an enemy ship that could destroy our planet with the press of a button unarmed and without a plan!"

"We do have a plan." Laura assures him. "We just couldn't tell you about it until now because we knew you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Just one glare from mom and you'd spill everything."

"Allura." Sam growls at his sister.

Laura turned around to face him and saw how mad he looked. He only used her real name and not her nickname "Laura" when he was really upset.

"This isn't the same as telling her about your April Fools Day prank or that time you wanted to sneak out to see Honey when you were grounded. This could get us killed!" Sam exclaims.

"Which is why we have a plan." Marisol tells him.

Sam turned to the twelve year old and looked at her skeptically as she pushed up her glasses.

"Laura and I are going to be in the pod and download a map of the ship to direct you guys where to go using these." She says and pulls back a sheet to reveal some helmets.

"You stole our parents paladin helmets!" Sam exclaims.

"And we got their bayards!" Honey says and holds up the yellow bayard that turned into a huge mallet in her hand.

"HOW THE FU-" Sam exclaimed before Glenn's hand covered his mouth again.

"By wearing the paladin's helmets we can direct you guys through the ship to the main engine room and then you'll upload the virus onto the ship and then we just have to get out of there before it crashes." Marisol explains.

"Oh because that'll be a piece of cake!" Sam says sarcastically.

"Well with that attitude it won't." Honey says.

"Without someone who knows how to upload a virus it won't work!" Sam argues.

"Well that's why we brought you." Laura says.

Sam's face paled and he gulped.

"Oh no...no no no no." He says and shakes his head. "You mean I'm one of the ones that's gonna be leaving the pod and heading into certain death on the ship?"

"Yeah." Honey says. "You've got top marks in all of your coding classes and you're like the smartest person in our class and probably the whole school. If any of us are going to be able to do this, it's definitely you."

"But I'm no good at fighting." Sam says. "You've seen me in combat training, everyone tosses me around like a rag doll and I can barely throw a punch."

"That's just because you're a nice guy who doesn't want to hurt anybody." Laura says sweetly to her brother. "But because this time you'll be fighting for your life on the ship then who knows, you might be better than you think."

Sam gulped in fear and Glenn wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Relax buddy." Glenn says. "Honey and I have got your back, we're not gonna let anyone hurt our favorite nerd."

"We're almost at the ship." Honey says.

"Initiating cloaking." Marisol says and they cloak their pod and head towards an open hangar that had some fighter jets coming back from patrol.

Once the hangar was clear they opened the pod doors and Honey, Sam and Glenn cautiously crept out of it. Honey and Glenn were wearing their father's helmets and Sam wore his mother's. Honey was also using her dad's bayard which took the form of a mallet for her and Glenn used the green bayard, leaving the red one with Laura and Marisol back on the pod in case they needed to defend themselves.

Sam's heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel himself getting lightheaded from all of the hyperventilating he was doing due to his anxiety. Those feelings only got worse whenever a galra patrol would pass them. So far they hadn't had to fight anyone, ducking behind walls whenever a patrol would pass them and they went undetected. That was the point of their mission after all. They didn't want to reveal themselves and alert the whole ship of their presence, and prompt them to attack Earth.

"You guys got that map uploaded?" Honey whispers into the comms as they hid in the corner in one of the hallways.

"We're trying." Marisol says. "You said that this device that your dad uses creates a map of the vessel by detecting the area with the most energy, which would be the main engine and then directs a path from your location to that source but there's something weird interfering with it."

"What are you talking about Mari?" Glenn asks.

"I don't think the engine is the thing with the most energy on this ship..." Marisol says. "There's this much bigger glowing spot that's giving off much more powerful energy than an engine for a ship of this size. It's so big it's practically hard to see anything else on the map."

"What?" Honey asks. "Something like that has never happened to me or my dad when we've used that thing. It must be some sort of glitch."

"I don't think it's a glitch." Sam says and furrows his eyebrows. "Hey Lu, I know I'm not the only one who's felt uneasy since we got close to this ship. I noticed how quiet you were before me and the others left the pod."

"I'm fine." Laura assures her brother. "I'm just a bit nervous that's all."

"I don't think this is nerves Lu." Sam says. "I know I get anxious but this doesn't feel like my anxiety. I think this is us being able to sense whatever energy is coming from that place on the ship."

"But how would we be able to do that?" Laura asks him. "We're only human."

"I'm not sure. But my hunches usually aren't wrong." Sam says.

"Intruders!" A soldier exclaims.

Honey, Glenn and Sam gasp and look up and find a patrol of galra soldiers had discovered their location.

"We're gonna die!" Sam screams and covers his face with his hands.

"No we're not!" Honey declares and charge at the soldiers.

They fire at her but she blocks their shots with her mallet and then yells as she swings it at them and knocks their guns out of their hands.

"Hammer time!" She yells and smashes the mallet down on one of the soldiers heads.

Glenn pounced on another soldier and wrestled him to the ground before he could attack Honey. Another soldier came at Honey but she took him out with her mallet too.

"That thing is awesome!" Glenn exclaims.

His bayard transforms into a small triangle shaped blade just like Pidge's. He aims it at a soldier and fires it. It wraps around his gun and Glenn tugs on the bayard and pulls the gun from his hand. He releases it from the bayard then fires it at the soldier again, wrapping it around him and he grunts as he uses his strength to swing the soldier around, knocking down a few others.

"Thanks!" Honey calls back to him. "Yours isn't too bad either."

"Hey Sam while Glenn and Honey are playing wack-a-galra do you think you could download these-Sam? Are you okay?" Marisol asks when she hears screaming from the other end of the comms.

"I'm running for my life!" Sam yells back to her before his helmet gets scratched by a shot that he barely dodged and glitches and reverts into a disk on the collar of his Garrison suit.

He was being chased down the hall by another galra patrol that had come by. Since he didn't have a weapon with him, his instincts told him to run for it. So that's what he was doing, running for his life, ducking into any hallway that was available for him to hopefully get them off his tail but he wasn't quick enough and he was just getting himself more lost with every turn.

Eventually he tripped making a turn down a hallway and fell onto the ground. Fear gripped his heart as he realized he was either going to be killed, captured, or worse.

"We've got him now!" A soldier says as they round the corner and find him on the ground.

"Wait what's that!" Another soldier says.

Sam looked up and his mouth gaped when he saw a blade of marmora soldier leap over him and then land a powerful kick to the neck of one of the galra soldiers attacking him. They took out their sword and sliced through the guns of the two that were beside him and then swung it to deflect the other shots that were fired at them. The shots bounced off of the blade and were sent back to the soldiers that fired them and took them out but more were approaching.

The blade turned their head towards them and in a second she was in front of them and punched the lead one in the jaw.

"Whoa." Sam said. "Do they have super speed or something?"

The blade swung their leg and took out the other two soldiers with a powerful kick that probably broke their jaws and then swung their legs around another one's neck while wrapping her arms around the neck of the one behind him and bringing them both down to the ground. The other soldiers took that opportunity to pile onto the blade and pull them off and attempt to restrain them but they only ended up helping the blade as they shrunk their sword to a knife and stabbed one of their assailants in the gut and then brought their arm up and sliced across the chest of the other.

The last remaining soldier aimed to fire at the blade but they threw their knife at them and it hit their helmet and knocked them out. The blade retrieved their knife and Sam smiled as he saw them coming towards him.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much for helping-" He starts then gasps when he finds himself held up against a wall with the blade's knife at his throat.

"Who are you?" A girl's voice growls from behind the mask they wore.

She sounded young, almost like she could be around his age but Sam couldn't really be sure and he definitely was more concerned with the fact that he could get his throat sliced at any moment to care.

"Who are you?" She asks again and presses the blade against his neck more since he had been in too much shock to answer her the first time. "And why have you come here?"

"I'm a student from the Galaxy Garrison on Earth." Sam stutters.

"You're from the Garrison?" She asks. "So Earth is aware of this ship's presence?"

"Well not everybody-" Sam says then squeaks as the blade regains her grip on him.

"Who knows about this ship?" She asks sternly and forcefully.

"Just me and my friends!" Sam answered quickly. "We came here unauthorized because we didn't want them to know we know they're here so we could stop them before they attack."

"So you want to take down the ship?" The blade asks.

"Yes!" Sam says. "We have a plan to make it crash onto Earth before it can attack us."

"And you came here unarmed?" The blade asks, looking him up and down and noticing a lack of a weapon on his person.

"We didn't have enough weapons to go around..." He says and laughs nervously.

The blade released her grip on him and dropped him on the ground.

"You and your idiot friends just got my cover blown." The blade grumbles in annoyance and looks down a hallway.

Sam gulped when he heard the hurried footsteps of galra soldiers.

"Well you blew our cover too!" Sam tries to argue.

The blade quickly turns her head to him and Sam squeaks and backs away from her in fear.

"You and your friends can't blow up this ship. Not yet anyway. There are prisoners on board, innocent lives that I will not allow your reckless actions to claim!" The blade declares.

"Prisoners?" Sam asks. "What kind of prisoners?"

"That's classified information." The blade says.

"Well it won't be for long." Sam says.

"And why is that?" She asks.

"Because I'm going to help you free these prisoners." Sam declares and puts his hands on his hips, posing heroically.

The blade erupted into a fit of laughter and Sam looked annoyed.

"Do you really expect me to believe that an unarmed cadet that can barely fend for himself could possibly help me free hundreds of prisoners that are guarded not just by soldiers but by druids as well?" She asks him rhetorically.

Sam paled when she mentioned druids. He had heard about them from his parents and Aunt and Uncles. They got shivers just from talking about them and now that he knew they were on this ship too...His blood froze but he was brought back to reality when the blade grabbed his wrist and tugged him down the hallway, a few blaster shots just missing their heads as they ran away from the soldiers.

"These must be some important prisoners if druids are guarding them!" Sam calls to her.

"I'm not telling you anything!" The blade calls back to him and Sam screams as he's whipped around a corner and dragged down another hall.

"If you don't want me to help you then why are you saving me?" He argues.

"Because I'm not some heartless monster who'd just leave an innocent civilian behind when I know I can save them!" The blade calls back to him.

"Wow and here I thought all the members of the blade of marmora were a bunch of galra with sticks up their butts who only cared about completing their mission!" Sam yells back to her.

"Well I'm not fully galra and I think a mission is successful when I've saved as many lives as possible!" She yells back.

"So you're a hybrid?" Sam asks then ducks as another blast goes by his head.

"Hurry up!" The blade yells back at him.

They keep running but they only end up running into more soldiers.

"There's too many of them now. We're going to have to split up." The blade says.

"What? But I don't have any weapons on me!" Sam exclaims. "They'll kill me!"

"No they won't!" The blade tells him.

"How do you know that?" Sam asks her.

"Just shut up and trust me!" She yells at him.

Before Sam can argue he feels her grab him by the collar of his armor and the next thing he knows she's hurled him through the air like a javelin and he lands on the other side of an open hallway.

He sits up and quickly realizes that this hallway has a door on it. He goes over to the control panel and gets out his decoding gadget and hooks it up to the door so he can start figuring out how to close the doors.

"Hurry get in here!" He calls out to the blade who was currently tossing around a bunch of galra soldiers and slicing their weapons in half.

"Why?" She yells back at him.

"Because I can program this door to shut on them!" Sam yells back to her. "I'm a tech guy!"

"Look out!" Sam hears the blade yell.

He turns to see her running towards him then his eyes widen when he turns back and all he can do is freeze when he sees the galra soldier fire at him. He holds his breath, waiting for the pink beam to hit him but it never does. In a flash the blade has her arm in front of his chest and the shot hits her knife and it glows briefly before disappearing. Sam's heart rate slowly returned to normal now that he knew his life was safe. For now. But now he had more questions.

"H-How did you-AH!" He stutters then screams when he hears more guns get fired at them from all directions.

He cowered behind the blade in fear of being shot again but then he perked up when he felt a shift in the energy around him. He looked up and gasped when he saw that all the shots were frozen in mid-air and the blade had developed some sort of pink aura with little sparkles floating around her as she held her arms out at her sides as if she was the one who had stopped all the shots. Was she doing this?

"What the quiznak!?" A galra soldier shouted.

"What kind of galra are they?!" Another exclaims.

"Is this some kind of druid magic?" One asks.

"Is it?" Sam asked, overhearing the question and having his curiosity piqued.

"No." She answers simply. "What I'm capable of is much more powerful than anything that witch and her followers could have ever hoped to achieve."

Suddenly the blade crossed her arms over her chest and all the shots came towards her. They all absorbed into her body and she started to glow brighter and wisps of energy formed around her knife and it transformed into a sword and glowed white.

"Fire everything!" A galra soldier shouted in fear but it was too late.

With a loud scream the girl uncrossed her arms and slashed her sword through the air and a wave of energy shot from her body and cut down all the soldiers and sentries in the hallway, rendering them all incapacitated and the weapons they were going to use short-circuited.

Sam cautiously stood up, flinching when something short-circuited above his head. He looked at the blade standing in front of him in awe.

"You're part altean aren't you?" He asks.

The blade turned to face him but made no effort to remove her hood or her mask.

"What you just did there, that was altean alchemy wasn't it?" Sam asks. "Those prisoners that you're trying to save, they're altean too aren't they. That's why you came to save them."

"I'd come to save them no matter what species they are." The blade answers honestly. "Yes, the prisoners are altean but your questions about my heritage and the powers I possess will remain unanswered. I mean you no offense but it's for the safety of millions of people that my identity remain a secret until I know for certain I can trust you."

"Understood." Sam says honestly and nods.

Sam watched as she strode with determination and purpose in her gait, stepping over fallen soldiers with ease, as if they weren't even there. When she reached the doors she opened them then faced the hallway for a few ticks before turning back to him.

"Are you coming to help me or not?" She asked him sternly.

"Oh so you're admitting you need my help now?" He asks and smirks.

"You said you're a tech guy right?" She asks.

"Highest marks in all my classes at the Garrison." Sam says proudly and flexes his arms in front of him.

"Can you hack the lock system on the prisoners cells?" The blade asks.

"For me that'd be a piece of cake." Sam says.

"I love cake!" The blade exclaims cheerily.

Sam blushed from her sudden friendly outburst and the blade realized her mistake and quickly turned away from him, blushing underneath her mask.

"So I can come with you?" Sam asks awkwardly and rubs his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yes if you promise to stay close to me and follow all of my orders now come on!" The blade says and grabs his wrist and runs with him down the hall again before Sam has the chance to say yes or no.

This time Sam tried harder to keep up with her. He had enough experience in his life with fierce, strong women to know he shouldn't make this one angry. Especially when she could take out 100 galra soldiers at once...He gulped and made a mental note to follow all of her orders so he wouldn't get on her bad side.

"Guys there are altean prisoners on this ship." Sam informs everyone over the comms.

"Altean prisoners!" Laura exclaims. "But no one's seen or heard from one in 20 years! How is that possible?"

"I don't know but we definitely can't leave them here! We need to get them back to Earth, we can find out more then." Sam says.

"How did you find out about this?" Honey asks.

"I ran into a member of the blade of marmora." Sam explains. "She came here to save the alteans."

"Wait the blade of marmora's here too?" Glenn asks.

"Not all of them, just her." Sam says.

"Just her?" Marisol asks in disbelief. "She must be some powerful warrior if she's the only one they sent for such a big mission."

"Trust me, she is." Sam explains with a smile.

"So then what about the virus?" Laura asks.

"We're gonna have to ditch that plan. We can't have this ship crash with all of these alteans on board. This is a rescue mission now. Mari and Laura you guys need to steal a bigger ship in the hangar to fit everyone onboard. Honey and Glenn, I need you guys to lock onto my location so you can meet up with me and the blade in the quintessence chamber. Got it?" Sam asks.

"Got it." Everyone says and then goes to do their new tasks.

He ran behind her and instructed her on which way to go to lead to the holding station where all the alteans were. Thankfully he didn't have to do any fighting since the blade made quick work of all the soldiers in their way and by the time they reached the main holding area Sam fell to his knees, out of breath.

"Wow. You galra are fast." Sam heaves.

"Thank you now get up." The blade commands gently. "We're not done yet. You said you could decode the locks on these cages?"

"Yes." Sam says, remembering his mission and quickly scrambling to his feet. "We should be able to get these open in a second!" He says and goes over to one of the main breakers and connects a wire to it.

"Good." She says.

Sam faltered for a moment when he realized something. She knows Earth time units. But he pushed that revelation aside because he figured that most of the coalition had become familiar with them and there were more important tasks at hand at the moment.

The blade looked around and noticed that in the center of the room there was a huge glowing container with a strange circle drawn on the floor in front of it. She walked over to it and knelt down on the ground and inspected it.

"What's that drawing on the ground for?" Sam asks, looking away while his decoding machine runs its program to see what the blade was doing.

"It's a transmutation circle." The blade explains. "The druids use this to convert quintessence into different forms to power weapons and to fight."

"So they are using altean quintessence to power their weapons." Sam realizes. "My parents told me it was really powerful, and they've only fought weapons that were powered by one altean's quintessence. If this is what's coming for us, none of the weapons we have right now on Earth would stand a chance against theirs."

"Your parents fought weapons like these?" The blade asks curiously.

Suddenly the control panel lights up green and the alarm blares and all of the cell doors open and all of the alteans rush out. Some other doors open and galra soldiers rush in. The blade runs out in front of them, putting herself between the soldiers and the alteans and crosses her arms together in front of her. Energy flows out from her body and spreads through the air, creating a barrier between the soldiers and the alteans. The soldiers try shooting at it but their blasts just get absorbed by the barrier. Sam did some quick coding and managed to lock the doors that the soldiers were entering in so that more couldn't get in for the time being and the alteans could get out.

Honey and Glenn met up with the alteans, having defeated the galra soldiers that were between them and the hangar and were now guiding them to the larger ship that Marisol and Laura broke into that could carry them all back to Earth. But before all the alteans could get out Sam gasped when he saw some strange cloaked figures appear on the balcony above them.

They prepared to shoot their lightning at the barrier. Sam looked at the extra wires he had unplugged from the panel and got an idea. As the druids shot their lightning at the barrier, he touched one of the wires to the barrier, sending a negative charge throughout it. It repelled the negative charge in the lightning and sent it flying back at the galra soldiers, knocking all of them out.

The blade brought down the barrier once all of them were down and she looked towards Sam who had the goofiest proud smile on his face.

"Behold the power of science!" He cheers.

The blade couldn't help but laugh and he blushed. Then he realized that she sounded very young. Was she around his age? He didn't have time to process that more because the next thing he knew the blade jumped on him to protect him from a druid's lightning and absorbed it and fired it back at the druid before pulling him up and pushing him over towards the other side of the room where the alteans had escaped from. His eyes widened when he saw more druids appearing around the room and the remaining alteans screamed and fled for the door in fear.

"Get everyone out of here!" The blade called to him.

"What about you?" Sam asks.

"I'll be fine!" She answers and her body starts to glow and little sparkles of quintessence flowed around her body. "Just get everyone out of here, because in about a minute, there may not be anyone left alive in here." She says and looks at her knife as it started to glow with quintessence.

There it was again. An Earth time unit. The blade walked to the big container of altean quintessence in the center of the room and Sam felt his blood freeze and his eyes widened and he backed up towards the door as all the alteans ran down the hall.

The blade looked at the big container of quintessence and twirled her knife in her hand as she looked up at it and then with one quick swipe she cut through the glass and quintessence began to seep out of it and she sheathed her knife.

The galra soldiers all began to surround her, preparing to fire and the druids prepared their spells as she pressed her hand against the crack in the container and let the aura of the pure quintessence surround her and the transmutation circle on the ground began to glow and so did her hand as it concentrated there.

All Sam heard was the girl scream and then a deafening lion's roar as a flash of light came from the holding area. Sam cried out in pain as he was thrown back against the wall in the hallway from the force of the blast. Once his vision returned he saw that the whole room was bathed in white light and quintessence lightning was firing off in various directions coming from the blade, landing blows on the galra soldiers and the druids. Her hood had fallen off and the force of her power must have caused her mask to short-circuit because now he could see her face.

It was hard for him to see much of her considering he was still regaining his vision but he could clearly tell she had long wavy black hair held back in a ponytail and her skin looked like it was a similar color to his but the biggest thing he noticed was that she had two sets of glowing marks on her face. One was a big stripe on her cheek and the other looked like an altean marking under her eye. He assumed she had matching ones on the other side of her face.

He also swore he saw the silhouettes of a blue female lion and a black male lion roaring as she screamed to use her powers but he chalked that up to hallucination because of what he was sure was a concussion from being smacked into the wall.

Eventually he was able to stand up and the light went away in the room and he saw that all the druids and soldiers were laying motionless on the floor.

"Hey Sam we've got all the alteans aboard the transport. Get over here now! There was a big explosion and this ship is going to fall apart! Where are you?" His sister spoke to him over the comms but he wasn't listening.

He stared in awe at the girl that had just used what he now knew had to be altean alchemy to take down a whole fleet of soldiers and at least 20 druids at once. He was relieved that she was still standing but then his heart sunk when he saw her collapse to the floor as well.

"No!" He exclaims and runs over to her and knelt down beside her, holding her in his arms. "Hey! Hey!" Sam called to the blade and shook her. "Awesomely terrifying super-power chick are you okay?" He asked.

She wasn't responding and that worried him so in order to calm himself down he decided to analyze her appearance a bit more now that he was able to get a good look at her. Most noticeably, her bangs were slightly messy but in an attractive way, almost like his but a little different and they covered most of her forehead like his did too.

Was she human? She didn't appear to have any galra traits on her, and those cheek markings that he was sure she had before when she was using her powers weren't there anymore. But then he noticed something on her face, just under the corner of her eye hiding behind her bangs. He brushed it to the side and gasped when he saw a pink altean marking.

That, coupled with the fact that she could use altean alchemy and that she was able to make her luxite blade change form all pointed to one conclusion. She was definitely a galra/altean hybrid.

The girl groaned and he immediately removed his finger from her face.

When her eyes opened he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He had seen alteans before, but never one with eyes like these. They were a clear crystal blue and she had lavender pupils. He didn't even realize that she was staring back at him until she smiled softly and spoke to him.

"You're okay?" She asks hoarsely.

He nods quickly and swallows, trying to regain his senses so he could return his focus to the situation at hand.

"Good." She says and smiles. "What about my people? Where are they?" She asks and her smile falls.

"Your people?" He asks then remembers. "Oh the alteans! Yeah they're fine. My sister and her girlfriend just told me that they got everyone on the transports and they're in the clear to head to Earth."

"Good." She sighs in relief. "I can rest easy knowing I haven't failed them." She drifts off and her eyes close as she falls unconscious again.

"Rest easy? Wait a minute are you going to die!?" Sam exclaimed and watched the girl's face.

She didn't stir for a few doboshes and he started to grow worried.

"No no no you can't die!" Sam exclaims and gathers her in his arms. "You're the most powerful person I've ever met and you're the only one who stands a chance against these new evil galra! The universe needs you. So I'm not going to let you die here."

He gathered whatever strength he had and scooped her up bridal style in his arms and dashed down the hall, dodging the falling debris that crumbled around him as he pulled up a map in his helmet to guide him towards an exit but he wasn't fast enough because he had to carry the blade's extra weight.

Suddenly he saw Honey and Glenn bolting down the hallway towards him and she held out her arms.

"Hurry up this place is gonna blow!" Honey yells to them.

Sam immediately knew what to do and grunted as he used what little strength he had to pass the blade over to Glenn. He lifted her over his shoulder with ease, but what Sam didn't expect was for Honey to also pick him up by the collar of his suit and throw him over her shoulder.

"Race you to the transport Glenny-boy?" Honey asks him and smirks.

Glenn returned her mischievous smile and they both took off down the hall towards the hangar. Honey was dodging debris with ease despite the fact that she was carrying someone. Damn, alien genetics really were amazing. Glenn had a more difficult time since he didn't have Honey's enhanced alien brawn but his own human one wasn't exactly anything to sneeze at.

Honey cheered as she ran into the hangar with Sam screaming in terror on her shoulder in terror from nearly having his head smashed by falling debris more than a handful of times during that whole ordeal. Laura let out a cry of relief as Honey boarded the transport with her brother and immediately ran up to hug her and give her a kiss.

"Ow!" Sam yelled as he was roughly tossed on the ground on top of Marisol so Honey could pick up his twin sister and lift her in the air before giving her a big kiss.

"You weren't too worried about me were you Lulu?" Honey asks and gives Laura an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Not too much." Laura says with a shaky exhale. "I know that you can handle yourself out there and as long as I'm watching over you to snipe anyone who would ever dare hurt you I know I'll be fine."

Glenn came onto the transport carrying the blade and the doors closed and Laura ran up to the cockpit with Honey and they took off out of the hangar and got away from the ship as fast as they could as it fell apart and exploded behind them.

Marisol gulped as she watched the explosion from the window. They just made it out of there.

Back at the Garrison the kids all waited in the hall of the medical ward outside of the blade's room where she was recovering from her injuries. Sam had been given some medication for his concussion and only had a bandage wrapped around his head.

"You're saying this girl is galra and altean?" Glenn asks Sam and he nods.

"But how?" Honey asks. "The only alteans that still exist are in custody of the Old Order and they're against galra hybrids, I highly doubt that they'd want to create a hybrid with a race that they view as nothing but a power source. And it would be very strange for her to be fighting against those that created her. Are you sure she has both galra and altean heritage?"

"It's the only explanation." Sam says. "She could use altean alchemy and her knife could turn into a sword." He shows them the blade. "Only those with galra blood can make it transform remember? She also had altean markings."

Suddenly the kids heard some gasps from behind them and turned to find their parents standing behind them. They had come to check on their kids to make sure they were okay but they weren't expecting to find one of them holding a sword that they hadn't seen in 20 years.

"Where did you get that?" Pidge asks urgently.

Sam was expecting his mother to be angry with him for going on a dangerous mission without the Garrison's permission. But instead she seemed more concerned with the weapon he was holding.

"I-I got it from a member of the blade of marmora." He explains in a confused tone. "She showed up on the ship to help save the alteans too."

"Wait _she_?" Lance asks, looking confused. "As in a _girl_ used _that sword?_ " He asked again for clarification.

"Yeah. She's a teenage girl around my age." Sam says.

Their parents all gasped and looked stunned, still staring at the sword.

"Oh my Ancients." Shay breathed and covered her mouth. "Could it be?"

"Where is this girl now?" Shiro asks, using a serious tone.

"She's in this room recovering." Laura says and points to the door.

Before their kids could ask them why they had the reactions they did their parents rushed past them to the room that the girl was staying in.

They came barging into the room to find the mysterious girl sitting on the edge of her bed facing the window and playing with a pendant on a necklace she wore. The pendant was a black and blue lion standing on their hind legs and holding their front paws while roaring at each other with their tails intertwined. Upon hearing the adults crash into her room she turned to face the former paladins and their spouses. And that's when they all gasped in surprise and tears of joy started to spill down their cheeks.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, curious as to why all of these adults were staring at her so intently and practically crying.

"She's not just Keith's." Hunk said softly.

"Oh my God..." Shiro exhaled and smiled.

"She has her eyes and markings. She's a perfect mix of them both." Adam added.

"And that necklace..." Lance says.

"It's like the ones we gave to Sam and Laura." Pidge says.

Pidge covered her mouth as she smiled and Lance wiped his tears and did a fist pump.

"Yes! I knew those two had a thing for each other when they left!" Lance exclaims. "Hunk you owe me 50 bucks."

"Aw. I can't believe you remembered that stupid bet." Hunk grumbled as he fished out his wallet to pay Lance.

"What are you guys talking about?" The girl asks them.

Suddenly she's completely surrounded by all of the adults invading her personal space, smiling brightly and ready to pounce on her at a moment's notice.

"Keith and Allura are your parents!" Hunk says.

The girl's eyes widened and it suddenly clicked for her.

"Yes." She says and smiles. "And you guys must be their former teammates! The paladins of Voltron-AH!"

She screamed as everyone tackled her in a group hug.

"Oh my God this is the best day ever!" Hunk exclaims.

"We were so worried about your parents." Pidge says. "We thought something horrible happened to them since we hadn't heard from them in 20 years!"

"But now that you're here we know that they definitely haven't been in any danger they've just been in each other-OW!" Lance says and rubs the back of his head where his wife smacked him.

"We were all hoping those two would get together eventually." Shay says and giggles. "What's your name darling?"

"I'm Keira." She says. "Princess Keira Kogane of New Altea."

The adults all gasped.

"Princess...So they did do it?" Adam asks. "They created a new kingdom for the alteans."

"Yes. They did, and the alteans have been living in peace and prosperity under their rule." Keira explains happily but then her face falls and she looks down in her lap. "But they won't be much longer if the Old Order continues to use altean quintessence to power their weapons."

"So that's why they've been so difficult to beat." Pidge says. "I thought it was just their druids."

"It's both." Keira explains. "When my mother and father worked to free the alteans they went to all of Lotor's colonies and then brought all of the alteans together to a remote planet that most resembled Altea, and because none of these alteans knew how to defend themselves they felt it best to keep their new kingdom a secret so they could avoid a devastating attack that could claim all the lives they worked so hard to save. But apparently there was a secret stash of alteans somewhere that no one knew about, and the druids got a hold of them and now they're set on trying to bring back the galra supremacy that existed during the time of the Empire."

"They tried to attack Earth and we didn't even know that they were coming." Lance says. "Just how powerful are they?"

"If your children and I hadn't intervened, Earth would have surely been destroyed." Keira says and everyone gasps. "The Old Order is much stronger than the Galra Empire was. They're capable of things that no one could even fathom. But thankfully so am I..." She adds softly and looks at her hand and made it glow faintly before closing it into a fist.

"Sounds like we'll need to form Voltron again." Shiro says and smiles at the three former paladins.

"That's exactly what my parents want to do." Keira says and smiles.

The paladins cheer and high-five and hug each other.

"Awesome so when are Keith and Allura coming back?" Lance asks.

"They can't." Keira says. "They need to stay in New Altea to build up their defenses. There are millions of alteans in the kingdom, if the Old Order discovers them then they're going to attack my people with everything they've got. My parents can't risk revealing our kingdom without having a proper defense plan in tact. There are very few people who are powerful enough to fight druids, and my mother and father are the only ones who have ever been able to successfully defeat them in battle."

"And you." Sam says from the doorway.

Everyone looks up and sees that the kids had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You have some incredible power princess, with you on the battlefield, those druids don't stand a chance." Sam says and smiles.

"Yeah my little bro told me about you!" Laura says and jumps on her brother's back from behind him and rests her hands on his head. "It's awesome that the daughter of the woman I'm named after is so badass. And hot." She winks.

Keira blushed and so did Sam. Honey frowned and tugged on her girlfriend's ponytail in annoyance.

"For the record I didn't say anything about you being beautiful!" Sam quickly replies. "I mean you are gorgeous but it's not like I was focused on that or anything." He says and laughs awkwardly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for being so rude to you during the mission." Keira apologizes to Sam. "I'm not exactly used to teamwork and the lives of my people were at stake, so I was a bit harsher than I really had to be."

"N-no i-it's cool." Sam says and blushes and tugging his cyan turtleneck. "I totally understand."

"Good." Keira says and smiles. "I'd hate for there to be any hard feelings between us, especially since I owe you one for saving my life. You're really heroic, you'd make a great ally in this war along with your sister and your friends."

Sam's whole face turned red and he began sweating bullets and he felt like he would faint.

Lance's eyebrows raised as he watched his son's actions, instantly recognizing the signs of what could be his son's first crush on a girl and he smiled, remembering how his first crush was also on an alien princess.

"Is he okay?" Keira asks, looking concerned.

"He's fine!" Honey assures her and pinches Sam's arm to try to snap him out of it.

He yelps and goes back to normal while frowning at Honey.

"He's just not used to pretty girls complimenting him." Honey says and winks at Keira.

Laura growled and tugged on one of her girlfriend's ponytails.

"Welcome to Earth Keira." Shiro tells her. "Your parents are a part of our family, and that means you are too. So we're gonna take care of you and help you take down the Old Order and protect your people and the Universe."

Keira smiles at him and hugs him. Shiro teared up a bit and hugged her back.

"Thanks Uncle Shiro." Keira says. "I'm glad that I could finally meet the man that my dad always speaks the most highly of."

"Hey! What about us?" Lance exclaims and pouts. "We were his team! I was his right hand man! He didn't have anything good to say about me?"

"Of course he did! Both of my parents spoke highly of everyone." Keira assures him. "But there's also a lot of things my father has said about you Lance that I probably shouldn't repeat..." She says and laughs nervously.

"Oh when I see mullet again I swear I'm gonna-" Lance starts but then Pidge glares at him and he smiles nervously."Give him a big hug and tell him how much I missed him." Pidge smiled and hugged her husband.

 _So these are the brave warriors that my parents love so dearly?_ Keira thinks to herself as she looks around the room and sees them all talk to each other. _They're much goofier than I pictured them in my mind but I can feel it in their souls, everyone in this room are the true Defenders of the Universe._


	27. New Beginnings (fluff)

**A/N:** Happy kallura month!

After the war against the galra ended, everything just happened so fast. Keith went from being just the Black Paladin of Voltron to the new ruler of the reformed Galra Empire, and Allura went from being the Blue Paladin and a princess who lost her home, to the Queen of New Altea, a kingdom that they all helped her build for the Alteans that they rescued from the colonies.

It was the start of a new era, a new beginning. But that beginning couldn't come without some things ending. Specifically, some relationships that they both had around that time that wouldn't work out with their new roles. Keith liked Acxa. They got along well and respected each other as people and as warriors but Acxa was definitely not cut out to be the leader of an Empire and even though her path led her to Keith, she didn't feel like it was meant to be in a romantic sense. So she politely broke up with him and Keith understood and felt much happier to have her as his general than his romantic partner.

Allura loved Lance, she really did, and he loved her too and their relationship was great. But when it came to what they both wanted in life, they both had vastly different goals. He wanted to live a nice quiet life on Earth with his family and Allura wanted to rebuild Altea. In the grand scheme of things, one of them would end up not fulfilling their dream and be miserable in the relationship. Both of them knew this and so it was only natural that Lance left New Altea with Hunk, Pidge and Shiro after Allura's coronation. Some people, specifically Keith and Pidge were surprised by their mutual break up. But Shiro and Hunk could tell that this is something that Lance and Allura knew would be coming for a long time.

They also knew that there was another reason for the break up, aside from different goals, as evidenced by Pidge's reddened cheeks and Lance's blush when he boarded the ship to go back to Earth and gently held her hand. But that's a story for another time.

It was only natural that Keith would command the galra to aid Allura in her new kingdom. He felt that they owed it to the alteans to help them considering they were the reason for their suffering for 10,000 years. But as the months wore on, it started to become more than just offering supplies and guards for protection. Emperor Keith was almost always in the castle of New Altea, and he and Queen Allura often worked together on projects that would benefit both of their kingdoms.

Their people were thoroughly confused. They were under the impression that the galra would only be providing aid to help strengthen the Altean kingdom but the galra were seemingly overstaying their welcome.

But as rumors started to spread from the castle of the Emperor and Queen sharing fond looks during meetings, walking through the gardens together, sharing meals in the dining hall together, sneaking out for a joyride or two on a hover bike, and later suggestive ones of their leaders sneaking in kisses behind the columns in the Great Hall and even more scandalous ones of the Emperor visiting the Queen in her chamber during the night and filling the royal chambers with obscene noises that didn't leave much to the imagination, it all became clear that a merge of the two peoples was their intention. And after a beautiful night shared in the juniberry field under the brightest stars and the full moon, where a life changing question was asked, and the answer was yes, an announcement was made that confirmed the rumors to be true.

And so with their marriage Keith rescinded his title as Emperor of the Galra Empire and became King of New Altea. The Galra Empire was no more, and merged with the kingdom Allura built with the paladins help to become a stronger and peaceful kingdom where the galra and alteans would live together in peace instead of war. A new chapter in both of the species history that would be remembered forever.

Now merging these kingdoms was no easy feat. Many alteans were still wary of the galra, despite the royal couple's assurances that they would never be harmed by them again, and the King was always on the look out for any signs of rebellion amongst his galra citizens who many not be content with taking orders from his Queen. It wasn't uncommon for him to have to have an outburst in his wife's defense during a meeting when his galra officials refused to agree with a policy or project she proposed for the galra simply because she was altean. Although the Queen usually chastised her husband for his temper when such disagreements happened, her officials couldn't help but smirk when they saw the Queen blush when her husband would display some of his more aggressive qualities in order to defend her.

But nevertheless something had to be done. They could not have a unified kingdom if the people would only answer to either their King or Queen. There needed to be some sort of common ground, or some sort of governing official that could be the bridge for these two species with such violent histories towards each other. The answer was obvious and it had been on the King and Queen's minds since their wedding. So when their advisors suggested the solution to them, the royal couple was more than happy to oblige, much to the dismay of their guards who were on duty outside their chambers every night and were rather uncomfortable with the increase of lewd noises and cries of passion that came from the royal chambers every night.

After a few weeks, those noises quieted down and another announcement was made and the people rejoiced that a new member of the royal family would be born. But it didn't garner the level of surprise that the royal couple had hoped. Instead they were the ones surprised by their guards cheers of relief at the news. Romelle later informed a confused Allura that she had heard some gossip and that she and Keith should consider looking at some soundproofing options for their room, and that the people may have been more surprised if the guards had not heard her screaming "Keith put a baby in me!" every night for the past month.

And now, Keith was attaching a pendant of he and his wife's lions standing on their hind legs with their front paws touching and their tails intertwined on a mobile that would be hung over a crib that Shiro helped him build after he and Lance tried and wound up fighting each other with the wooden pieces out of fun and frustration from the instructions.

"All done." He says and looks to his wife.

She was sitting on a cushioned rocking chair, petting Kosmo with one hand and her swollen belly with the other.

"What do you think?" He asks her and all the mice poke their heads out from under his t-shirt collar and his hair, prompting the Queen to laugh.

"It's beautiful darling." She says in a happy yet breathless voice.

The pregnancy had caused her to be a lot less energetic than she normally was and it was understandable. She was devoting a large part of her quintessence to sustain the baby growing within her. This had worried Keith at first since his wife seemed so fatigued and sickly but she assured him that it was normal for altean women and he calmed down, especially when he noticed just how powerful her aura was now that it had both her and the baby's quintessence. It took his breath away every time he was near her. He couldn't believe that they had created something so powerful together and that their baby was going to one day rule what was essentially becoming a universal superpower like the Galra Empire once was.

Allura held out her arms to him and he smiled and put the mobile down and came over to his wife and snaked his arms around her waist and she hummed in contentment as he brought his lips down for a kiss. The mice crawled off of the King and onto his wolf and he teleported them over to the other side of the room to continue working on their own project for the unborn prince or princess.

"How are you feeling today?" Keith asks her.

"Wonderful." Allura says. "This little one is very happy today too." She says and strokes her tummy.

"That's good to hear. They're due any day now." He says and kneels down in front of his wife so he's eye-level with her belly.

He places his hand on her bump and she places her hand over his on her belly and smiles as he places a kiss to it and her stomach and whispers sweet things to the baby growing inside.

Shiro came by to help Keith hang up the mobile on the ceiling but when he walked by the open door and saw him with his wife he decided not to interrupt their time alone together and instead let his floating arm float through the crack in the door and pick up the mobile and place it on it's hook on the ceiling over the crib and quietly float out of the room and let them have their moment.

Allura looked over at the mice and wolf and smiled when she saw them working to assemble a rattle for the baby but Kosmo kept trying to chew on it and Platt had to scold him by squeaking angrily and shaking his fist at him. Kosmo whined and rested his head on the floor, looking disappointed.

"Do you think Kosmo will be jealous of the baby?" Allura asks Keith.

Keith looked away from his wife to check on his companion and shrugged before looking back at her.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" He asks.

"Well you'll be spending a lot of time with our child. Both of us will." Allura says. "I imagine our furry baby might not be too happy about someone new joining him on walks and meals that will take attention away from him..." She says and looks at the depressed wolf.

Keith smiled and put two fingers in his mouth and whistled for his wolf to come to his side. Kosmo perked up and teleported to his owner and Keith laughed as he licked his face and he played with his fur and ears.

"Don't worry buddy. Just because I'm gonna be a dad soon doesn't mean I'll forget about you." Keith assures his wolf. "And I know your mommy's never been too fond of you-ow!" He whines when Allura flicks his ear for the comment he made about her. "She'll still give you baths and go on walks with you in the juniberry fields. We all will. We'll just have someone new joining us that's all."

Allura smiled and watched Kosmo slobber up her husband's face when suddenly she felt the baby kick and she gasped.

"What is it?" Keith asks her.

"The baby kicked." Allura says happily.

Keith gave his wife a bright smile and she took his hand and placed it over the spot where she felt it. Sure enough the baby kicked again and Keith stared at his wife's belly in wonder and then kissed the spot where he felt the kick.

"I guess they woke up from their nap." Allura says. "The baby always seems to be more active when you're around."

"Do they really?" Keith asks her and she nods.

He lets out a short laugh and rubs the sides of his wife's belly.

"Wow." He breathes and kisses the top of her bump. "I can't wait to meet you little one." He says.

Allura grunted and held her stomach.

"What is it?" Keith asks.

"Just another kick." Allura says with a smile. "Ah!" She says and winces. "And another one?" She asks and looks down at her stomach. "You really are restless today aren't you?" She winced again and held her stomach in pain.

"Lura..." Keith says softly and cups his wife's cheek. "Should I have Kosmo go get the doctor? What's going on?" He asks, getting increasingly worried.

"I don't know. The baby's kicking a lot more than they normally do." Allura tells her husband then groans again from the pain.

Kosmo started whining and Keith turned to him.

"What is it boy?" He asks.

Kosmo pointed his nose at his wife's lap and Keith's eyes widened when he saw the wet stain on her nightgown and on the chair.

"Uh, Lu I think your water just broke." Keith says.

"What!?" Allura exclaims and Keith takes her hands and squeezes them while shushing her. "Are you serious?" She whispers.

"Yes but just stay calm. Mom said that getting stressed will only make it worse." Keith says.

Allura nodded in agreement and took deep breaths to calm herself as Keith scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style towards the door and out into the hallway calling for help. Shiro came running and Keith looked relieved to see him.

"Is it time?" Shiro asks and Keith smiles and nods eagerly.

"Come on then! I'll help you get her to the infirmary." Shiro says and they both rush down the hall.

They met up with Krolia and Romelle on the way and they helped out Allura in her room while she was having her contractions. Romelle was giving her words of encouragement and Krolia was recalling how painful delivering Keith was.

"In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd say that Keith was trying to punch his way out of my abdomen." Krolia said.

"Mom I don't think telling Allura that is helping anything." Keith argued.

"No it's fine." Allura says then groans from another contraction. "Because now I know the baby gets it from you. This is all your fault!" She says and holds her stomach and groans. "I am never having sex with you again!"

Keith, Krolia and Romelle looked shocked by that outburst. Keith stared at his wife for a few minutes waiting for her to start laughing but instead she just kept frowning at him.

"Really?" Keith asks and Allura nods.

He lets out a short laugh then runs his hand through his bangs and flashes her one of his signature smoldering smirks.

"You sure about that?" He asks in a gravelly voice.

He bites his bottom lip and lifts the bottom hem of his shirt to dab at the sweat on his forehead but also to show off his well-sculpted torso to his wife.

"Well..." Allura starts softly while blushing. "Uh, perhaps I was a bit hasty in making that decision." She giggles and plays with the blanket on her bed while checking out her sexy husband.

"Okay well I'm leaving." Romelle said and started heading towards the door along with Krolia who had started to get a bit uncomfortable as well.

"No wait come back-ah!" Allura cried out in pain and they both rushed back to the princess to help her.

The labor was, well, labor. Altean births took a long time and Allura who was normally very patient, and calm and composed was now acting more like her husband in his earlier years by yelling at the paladins when they came to visit the room to see how she was doing.

"I am in so much pain!" Allura wails and Keith held her hand and kissed her hair to try and soothe her.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Lance says in an attempt to help her.

But the Queen merely frowned and delivered a powerful punch right to the paladin's groin.

"Ow! Quiznak Allura that hurts so bad!" Lance wails as he kneels down on the floor.

"Now you know how I feel!" Allura tells him and Keith laughs while Lance frowns at him.

"Ow!" Keith yells and falls to his knees on the floor next to Lance after his wife punched him in the same spot as Lance. "Hey what did I do?" He asks his wife.

She frowns at him and gestures to her lower abdomen and Keith sighs and bangs his forehead against the bedrail.

"Wow way to go Keith." Lance teases.

Both husband and wife growled at him and Lance squeaked in fear and crawled away from them.

"Pidge! Honey help!" Lance screams. "Keith and Allura want to kill me!"

"I told you not to go in there and bother them!" Pidge says to him from behind the door which was open just enough for her to stick her head into the room.

She screamed when Allura threw a vase that just missed her head and hit the wall and shattered. Lance screamed and ran out of the room too, in fear that the other vase on the other bedside table would be thrown at him next.

"I can't believe you're really mad at me for getting you pregnant right now." Keith says to Allura. "Can't you just let it go?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past four vargas!" She shouts at him.

After a few more hours of pain and suffering, the cries of the future ruler of New Altea were heard throughout the infirmary wing and some guards left to notify the officials to alert the people that the baby had been born.

"Hello there my little princess." Allura whispered to her daughter as she held her in her arms, swaddled in a light blue blanket as she looked up at her mother and father with curious eyes.

Eyes that were exactly the same as her mothers, with the same pink markings beneath them and purple markings on her cheeks that matched her grandmother's. Allura placed a kiss to her daughter's raven colored hair that she had gotten from her father. The little princess gurgled and reached her small hand out to touch her mother's cheek. When she placed her hand against her mother's skin the contrast between Allura's dark skin tone and her daughter's lighter, tanner tone was distinctive. The princess giggled and Allura gasped as her daughter's altean markings lit up and the purple stripes on her cheeks disappeared.

"She can hide them." Allura whispered in surprise.

"Incredible." Keith said and leaned over the bed and stared at his daughter in awe.

Allura smiled at her husband and patted the bed, signaling for him to sit down with her. Keith shakily climbed onto the mattress and wrapped one arm around his wife's shoulders and the other placed over her arm that was cradling their daughter.

"Don't be scared." Allura whispers to him. "She's your daughter."

"I know but what if I hurt her by accident or worse, what if she doesn't like me?" Keith asks.

"I highly doubt she hates you." Allura assures him and rests her head under his chin.

"How do you know?" Keith mumbles against her hair.

"Look, she's reaching for you." Allura tells him.

"What?" Keith asks in shock.

His eyes widen and fill with tears when he looks down in his wife's arms and he sees two little arms reaching out for him and sees his daughter frown slightly and grunt in frustration from being unable to reach him. Allura slowly passes the delicate blanket burrito over to her husband and Keith cautiously takes his precious daughter into his arms and the tears spilled down his cheeks and he choked out a sob of happiness when she smiled and giggled and reached for his face.

"I told you she always got excited whenever you were around." Allura tells him as she rests her head against his chest. "She heard you Keith. She loves you."

"I love her too." Keith said softly and smiled, sniffling a bit as his wife wiped away his tears.

Keith gasped softly when his daughter's tiny hand reached up and touched his scar. The baby smiled at him and giggled and her purple markings reappeared on her cheeks. This time Allura teared up too and she kissed her daughter's forehead and so did Keith after his wife gave her daughter a kiss.

"I'm going to be the best dad ever for you Keira, I promise." Keith says and kisses his daughter's hand.

"And I'll be the most loving and caring mother the universe has ever seen for you my little juniberry." Allura says and lets her daughter squeeze her finger.

Keith smiled at his wife's nickname for their daughter and he looks down at her and their eyes meet and he can't help but lean down and exchange some soft kisses with his wife before looking back down at their daughter.

The two of them jumped in surprise when Kosmo teleported on the bed with the mice. At first it seemed like little Keira was going to cry from the shock of the animal's sudden arrival but then the mice crawled onto her blanket and peered down at her from the edges of it and Kosmo looked down at her face and tilted his head and her cute little smile reappeared on her face and she laughed and giggled more as Kosmo gently licked the newborn's face, much to the displeasure of her mother who was worried about germs.

Keith just laughed and pet his wolf while the mice squeaked and chattered amongst themselves in excitement of the new arrival and Keith looked at his family and smiled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes again because he couldn't believe how happy he was at this moment. For once in his life, everything worked out for him. He went from a military school drop out without a penny to his name, to the King of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the universe with an incredible wife and an amazing daughter and their wonderful pets. Although this wasn't the family that Allura grew up thinking she would have, she wouldn't have it any other way. She was ruling her people at the side of the man she truly loved more than anything and now they had a beautiful daughter together. Sure their pets were strange, especially that wolf but she loved them all just the same. And now with this new addition to their family, the newest chapter of their life as parents was just beginning.


	28. Moving In and Out (fluff smut)

**A/N:** This is based off of the one-shot Signal by kalluraicedcoffee: /works/16155362/chapters/37776752

Allura held the door open for Keith as he carried in the last box of his belongings into the little cottage. He set it down on the floor with a thud then stood up and wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Well that's the last one." He says and Allura smiles at him.

He leaned against a stack of boxes and smiled as Allura came over and cupped his cheeks and kissed him delicately on the lips. He moaned softly into the kiss and slid his arms around her waist and kissed him back. It had been a few months since she heard him sing to her over the radio and then they met up at the meteor shower festival and sparked a romance. And now he was moving into her small cottage with her so that he could save up to study music at her university.

His hands slowly moved from her waist down to her rear and she smiled and moaned softly as he grabbed her butt.

"Honey you forgot your DnD set in the car!" Krolia exclaimed, bursting through the door of the cottage and causing her son to groan and Allura to giggle as his mother ruined the moment.

"Oh were you two in the middle of something?" She asks and frowns, noticing Keith quickly retract his hand from his girlfriend's ass and smile innocently while clasping both of his hands behind his back and Allura mimicked him. "I leave you alone for two seconds and you're already trying to get into her pants?"

"Well actually she's wearing a skirt-" Keith says.

"That's way too short to be a skirt." Krolia says in disgust.

"Mom." Keith said sternly as Allura tugged on the hem to pull her floral print skirt farther down her legs.

The first time he brought Allura home he could tell his mom didn't like her. She would nitpick every little flaw that she saw with her. But of course there were barely any and so most of them were little things like the fact that she slurped her soup too loudly or something dumb like that. This wasn't anything new. She's always been wary of his girlfriends but Allura is the first one she's ever acted threatened by, because she's the first girl Keith's ever truly fallen in love with.

Krolia sighed and relaxed a bit.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're so handsome and the girls in town are always watching you work in the shop or play at the pub and throwing themselves at you-" Krolia says.

"Oh my God." Keith groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"And you've slept with all of them-" Krolia claims and Allura's eyes widen.

"No I have not!" Keith quickly counters.

"A few." She says and Keith sighs and nods in agreement.

"Yeah I know. But Allura's not a slut like they were. She doesn't need to show off her tits or her ass to see her true beauty." Keith says and lifts her chin up with his fingers.

"Keith..." Allura blushed and looked away from him.

Krolia rolled her eyes then she gasped when she remembered something.

"Oh Keith you're forgetting one more thing!" She exclaims and runs back to the car.

She comes back holding a plushie of a hippo and Keith's eyes widened and he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Mom no just put that back in the car!" He begs.

"What? Keith has love made you go crazy, you know you can't sleep at night without Mr. Potty." She says and holds it in front of his face.

Allura couldn't help but snicker at the name.

"Mr. Potty?" She asks.

"I couldn't say Hippopotamus when I was three." Keith grumbles and looks down at his feet.

"You take him everywhere with you." Krolia said. "Every first day of school, to your first concert, I bet you even had him with you at the meteor shower festival-"

Keith made a cutting motion with his hand by his neck.

"Oh right...that's where you met her." She says and glares at Allura. "The son stealer."

"She's not stealing me mom." Keith reminds her.

"Well you're leaving the woman who gave birth to you and raised you just so you can fool around with some big city floozie who always gets whatever she wants-"

They heard a loud bark from outside and Keith's face lit up in relief from the interruption from the argument and he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A german shepherd came bounding in the front door and Keith kneeled onto the ground to meet him.

"Hey there Kosmo!" He says. "Who's a good boy? Huh who's a good boy?" He coos as he plays with his ears as the dog licks his face.

Allura looked uneasy watching Keith praise his pet. She was never terribly fond of dogs and while Kosmo always listened to Keith's commands, she still had yet to even be able to get him to sit for her! She sighed when she looked on the floor and saw muddy paw prints leading from the door to the animal.

"Keith your dog got the floor all dirty." Allura tells him.

Keith looked over Kosmo's shoulder and saw the trail and sighed.

"Sorry about that Lu. He's a digger." He says and rubs the dog's head.

"He's not the only one in this house..." Krolia mumbles under her breath and Keith glares at her and growls.

She glares and growls back at him before Keith turns to smile at his girlfriend.

"I'll clean up after him. I promise." He says and Allura smiles.

He goes over to his mom and takes the DnD set from her hands.

"So this is everything?" Krolia asks and plays with the hem of her shirt, sounding anxious and looking worried instead of mad like before.

"Yeah." Keith says casually and looks around. "I've just got to unpack everything now."

"Are you sure you don't need my help with that?" She asks.

"No I've got it." Keith says and opens up a box.

He notices Allura frowning at him. He looks confused and she gestures to his mother who was sniffling in the doorway.

"Mom are you crying?" Keith asks.

She bursts into tears and runs inside and hugs him tight and sobs into his shoulder.

"My little baby's leaving me!" She wails and hugs him tight.

"I'm not leaving you." Keith says and hugs her back.

"Yes you are!" Krolia cries. "You won't be home anymore! Who's going to tuck you in every night or cook you Star Wars mac and cheese-"

"I haven't had that since I was eight!" Keith quickly adds and smiles at Allura nervously, worried that his mother would embarrass him yet again.

"I know but it just seems like it was yesterday that you were coloring all over your face with magic marker and asking me and your father to play tickle monster and begging me to let you keep the Kosmo when you found him in the street as a puppy! And all those times I rocked you in my arms while you cried because you thought you saw a mouse and you're deathly afraid of mice-"

"Oh my God mom just stop you're so embarrassing!" Keith exclaimed and buried his face in his hands from embarrassment.

"I'm your mother. It's payback for all those diaper changes." Krolia says and Allura laughs.

Krolia frowns at Allura and she stops and looks away from the older woman. Keith sighed and shook his head.

"Mom, I'm gonna come visit you a lot. But I'm an adult now, I have to live on my own and take care of myself and I love Allura and she has her own place so we're going to live together, just like you and dad did before I was born." He reminds her.

"Oh God don't tell me you're planning to get her pregnant!" Krolia exclaims and Allura's eyes widen and she holds her hand over her lower abdomen.

"NO!" Keith exclaims quickly. "No no no no no NO!" He says to both of them. "We're both still too young for that." He tells his mom.

"I was your age when I got pregnant with you." Krolia says and shrugs then looks at Allura and eyes her up and down. "You're in your most fertile years now kid. I hope you two have been careful."

"I haven't even slept with her once mom." Keith admits to her.

She seems surprised.

"Really?" She asks. "Well I guess I can't say I'm too surprised. She doesn't seem that attractive compared to the other girls in town..."

"It's not that. It's just we never seem to be alone...ever." He says and glares at his mom, recalling all the times they'd been making out and about to make love but then his mom comes barging into his room and ruins the moment with another story from his childhood.

And Sam and Coleen always insisted on having them eat with them in the big house when Keith came to visit and Allura couldn't bear to decline their offer and Keith didn't seem to mind. He was happy just being with her. And of course his mom forbade him from staying the night in her cottage and even gave him a curfew to make sure they weren't sneaking anything in after dinner.

But now it would be just the two of them in this little cottage with no one to interrupt them from whatever activities they wanted to engage in. The thought excited both of them, though they kept that a secret from each other.

"Well now you can have all the alone time you want." Krolia surrenders.

"Thank you so much mom." Keith says and hugs her. "I love you."

"I love you too pumpkin." She says and gives him a big kiss on his cheek.

She walked over to Allura smiling and her heart soared with hope that for once her boyfriend's mother would be kind to her. But as soon as she was standing in front of Allura her smile fell and she glared at the girl.

"When I see you two again, if there is so much as a scratch on my son I'm going to kill you and make it look like an accident." She threatens and Allura gasps as she suddenly flips up a blade from her Swiss army knife and points it at her face.

"Aaaand we're leaving!" Keith says and holds his mother's arms and walks her to the door. "Mom I love you and I'll call you later okay bye!" He says quickly then shuts the door and locks every single lock that's present on it before turning around and pressing himself up on the door, taking in deep breaths.

After a few moments he smiled and let out a short laugh and she smiled and ran towards him and he met her halfway and scooped her up and spun her around in his arms. He held her so she was eye level with him and she wrapped her legs around his waist and held his cheeks as they both leaned in and kissed each other hungrily.

"I can't believe it." Keith says and pecks her lips as he carries her into the living room. "I'm going to come home to you every day, and we can snuggle in bed together and you'll be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning." He says and she squeals as he drops her on the couch and gets on top of her and she smiles as he pecks her lips with his.

"And you can sing to me every night." Allura sighs dreamily.

"I'll sing to you every minute of every day if that's what you wish." Keith breathes against her lips and she moans as he kisses her harshly, sticking his tongue down her throat.

The kisses start getting more passionate and Allura sighed softly as she felt Keith's hands start to wander her figure and she suddenly became aware of the fact that he was laying in between her legs when he stuck he slowly began to move his hand up her thigh, under her skirt.

"Easy there big boy." She whispers and places her hand over his to stop him from going any higher. "There'll be plenty of time for that later but right now you have boxes to unpack."

Keith rolled his eyes and got off of her.

"Fine, if you want to do the responsible adult thing." He fake complains and she laughs and he leans down and kisses her before carrying a box of his clothes upstairs.

Kosmo chewed on a bone while they unpacked the boxes. He didn't really have too many objects of interests. Just some old stuff that used to belong to his dad. Most of them were records Keith himself had collected over the years and some of them were from his dad's collection.

When he pulled out the record player Allura plugged it in and they chose one of the records to play and they both spent the whole afternoon dancing throughout the cottage when they got bored with unpacking boxes.

Eventually they ran out of records. It was a pretty small collection and Keith never really got out much to get more. So they switched to listening to the radio and Keith slow danced with her in the kitchen, one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand, gradually they moved closer together until they were pressed against each other. Allura relaxed into Keith's chest as Mine by Taylor Swift played on her phone and she hummed in contentment when Keith kissed the top of her head as they swayed to the music.

"How would you like it if I cooked you a romantic dinner tonight?" He asks her and she blushes.

"A romantic dinner?" She asks and looks up at him. "That sounds lovely but I thought you said you couldn't cook."

"I can't." Keith says. "But I can microwave some mac and cheese and we can have pop tarts for dessert."

"Star Wars mac and cheese?" She asks and Keith groans and rests his head on her shoulder and she laughs.

"It's regular." He says when he picks his head back up.

"That sounds delicious but where does romance come in?" She asks.

"What's more romantic than mac and cheese and pop tarts?" He asks in an offended tone and picks her up and spins her around before setting her down.

She laughed and leaned her forehead against his.

"But I was thinking that we could eat in front of the fireplace." Keith says and looks at the fireplace in the main living room. "It'll be like an indoor picnic."

"Ooo that does sound romantic..." Allura says against his lips and presses herself into his arms more. "But you know what would be even more romantic?" She asks.

"What?" He breathes against her lips.

"If we had it in front of the fire place upstairs." She whispers. "In my bed." She says and runs her finger down his bicep.

Keith's breath hitched and he wet his lips and blushed as he studied his girlfriend's playful expression and watched her lower the neckline on her shirt a bit.

"I'll start cooking." He says quickly and dashes to the boxes in the kitchen and looks through them for mac and cheese.

Allura laughed and went upstairs to get the fire going.

With a belly full of mac and cheese, Keith laid contently in Allura's bed and quietly strummed his guitar while listening to the crackle of the fireplace. Kosmo was laying down, curled up at his side in bed when Allura walked into the bedroom from the connected bathroom. His cheeks flushed when he saw that she was wearing one of his button down shirts. The loose fitting fabric hung on her curvy figure and he felt himself get hot when he saw her fiddling with the hem of the shirt that barely covered her legs. The hem rose up around her hips, showing him all of the dark creamy skin of her legs and the faint pink lace of her panties underneath. He casually bent one of his legs to hide the growing tent in his pants and smirked to fein confidence as he looked her over.

"Any reason you're wearing one of my shirts princess?" Keith asks and plucks at the strings on his guitar.

"I thought it was mine." Allura says and innocently twirls a strand of her hair in her finger. "It was in my closet after all."

"Yeah but it's our closet now remember?" Keith reminds her and plucks the strings of his guitar again.

"Oh right..." Allura says with a smirk and crawls onto the bed.

Kosmo picks his head up and tilts it and gives a confused whine as he watches his owner's eyes widen as Allura swings her leg over Keith's hips, straddling him before lowering herself to sit on his lap. Keith took in a sharp intake of breath as the princess lowered herself on his groin, her weight on his erection only making him harder and he gulps and bites his tongue to keep from moaning. But damn, the sight of her sitting on his lap, with her back slightly arched, presenting more of her full breasts to him had his heart pounding and his member stiffening underneath her wet heat. He could tell she felt it because she looked down at his lap then back up at him with a sly smile on her face.

"What do you want with me?" He asks in a raspy tone.

"What do you want with me?" Allura counters and gently runs her hands up his chest. "You claim that I'm your muse. Play me something." She challenges.

Keith thinks for a moment then smirks when he thinks of the perfect song to play for her. Allura smiled when she heard the familiar tune of Shape of You by Ed Sheeran played on the guitar and Keith started to sing the chorus to her.

"I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do. And although my heart is falling too, I'm in love with your body." He sings and Allura smiles and gently pushes his t-shirt up his lower abdomen.

She felt herself get wet at the sight of his well sculpted abs. She recalled how earlier this morning when she stopped by Keith and his mother's repair shop to pick him up she saw him finishing up work on a car and he lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe the grease and sweat from his face and her jaw dropped when she saw how well built he was. She quickly regained her composure though so he wouldn't notice her gawking at him but now she wanted to see him topless. No, she wanted him naked...she wanted to fuck him.

"Oh my, oh my-Oh my!" Keith stutters and he freezes when he feels Allura start to grind her hips on his groin.

He looked up at her and gulped as she pressed her hands on his hard abdomen and arched her back and let out a soft moan as she rocked her hips against the tent in his pants. Kosmo jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Keith..." She moans seductively and Keith can feel a stain forming on the front of his boxers just from her moaning his name in that sexy voice.

He wet his lips and started to thrust his hips in time with hers and she moaned as the zipper of his fly rubbed against her sensitive folds through her thin lace panties.

"We should test out the bed..." She suggests coyly and reaches up and starts to undo the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing, revealing more of her cleavage. "I want to make sure it's to your liking." She whispers seductively then gasps as Keith bucks his hips harshly into hers.

"I could be lying on garbage right now and I wouldn't mind if you're sitting on me like this." He tells her and grunts as she presses herself against him more.

"You know what I mean..." She says and opens the shirt slightly and Keith's eyes widen and his breath hitches when he sees all of her cleavage revealed to him.

He immediately put his guitar down on the ground and Allura smiled as he sat up to capture her lips. She moaned as he kissed her deeply, immediately invading her mouth with his tongue as his hands furiously undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and took it off of her shoulders. He released her mouth from his kiss so he could hear her moans of pleasure as his hands immediately grabbed both of her tits and groped them while he bucked his hips up into her aching womanhood roughly. She arched her back to push her chest closer to him and he licked his lips at the invitation and leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and she moaned again.

"Keith..." She whined in pleasure. "Keith!" She screamed when he shoved his hand down her panties and started fingering her.

She panted heavily and held onto his head as he licked her nipple and thrust his finger into her cunt. She moaned and bit her lip as he shoved a second one in her and started scissoring her. His hands may have been rough and calloused from working in his mother's shop and playing guitar but they were extremely talented. He could play her pussy just as well as he could guitar. Once he felt she was stretched enough he rubbed his thumb on her clit and she rode out her orgasm on his hand.

She relaxed a bit then moaned again as his hand resumed it's furious pace.

"Keith..." She moans and looks down at the hand working on bringing her a second orgasm so soon after the first. "What are you? I've already-ah!" She moans and grabs his wrist one of her hands and grabs at his hand with the other, in an attempt to stop his fingers before-

"Keith ah!" She screams as he fills her up with a third digit and thrusts them in her roughly and suddenly she didn't want him to stop anymore.

"That's it good girl." He compliments as he licks her other nipple. "Now cum for me again." He orders and takes her nipple in his mouth and presses on her clit.

She screams as she cums again and Keith praised her with kisses before laying her down on the bed and making out with her. She felt a jolt of arousal go through her when she heard the tinkling noise of his belt and the sound of his fly unzipping. She sighed happily and instinctively opened her legs for him.

"Eager are we?" He asks and whips off his belt and pulls down his pants and boxers and tossed them off to some corner of the room to be dealt with later.

Allura licked her lips and gave him a seductive look before her eyes widened when she looked down and saw his cock. She gulped and looked from it down to her cunt and wondered just how exactly it would fit.

"It's not too big." Keith assures her and pumps the shaft in his hands a few times. "It'll fit, but you'll be completely stuffed."

She clenched at the thought.

He bent over the bed and took something out of the pocket of his jeans. He showed her the condom.

"I knew my mom would slip one of these on me before she left." Keith says and Allura giggles and watches him put it on.

She held her breath as he pushed her thighs apart, opening her legs for him as he lined himself up.

"You ready?" He asks. She nods. "Okay." He says and gently eases the tip and half of his shaft in her. Her breath hitched but other than that she was fine.

So he decided to try a little more...

"Ah!" Allura exclaimed as Keith thrusted into her.

She moaned and whimpered as he stuffed himself inside her completely and her mouth gaped at the feeling of being so full.

"Oh Keith..." She moans. "You feel so good."

"Oh just you wait..." He promises and kisses her while caressing one of her breasts. "I haven't even started fucking you yet."

Her eyes widened as Keith pulled out slightly then she cried out in pleasure when he thrust back into her.

"Keith!" She screamed.

He thrusted a few more times, each one making her scream or moan in pleasure until she just collapsed against the mattress and let him have his way with her.

"Oh Keith! Oh! Oh!" Allura screamed as Keith pounded her hard into the mattress, making the headboard slam against the wall with every thrust. "Oh...Oh?" She says softly noticing something under the pillow.

Keith's mind was clouded with too much ecstasy to hear her change in pitch and continued to rut into her harshly as he neared his release.

"Fuck...Lu..." He moans breathily as he tilts his head back and savors in the feel of her tight walls constricting around him, sucking him in deeper, holding him there like she never wanted to let go, and in all honesty he'd be fine with being connected to her like this forever.

He looks down at her and smiles when he sees her smiling up at him. Her breathing was just as heavy as his was as and his heart leapt from the soft noises he was able to get out of her with every roll of his hips into hers. He was in paradise, living in a nice little house with the most beautiful woman in the world underneath him, no one else to bother them...He started to pick up the pace again, so close to his release he could taste it.

"Oh Keith..." Allura coos underneath him and he smiles at her and his body tenses as he feels his release coming but then Allura holds up his hippo stuffed animal in front of his face and his hips stalled and he felt himself going soft instead when she said the words "Looks like little Potty wants to join us in bed." She teases and moves its arms in front of Keith's face.

He frowns at the toy and then looks down at Allura who was looking very pleased with herself.

"Seriously? You had to pull that up now, while I'm inside of you, about to cum." Keith growls at her and Allura just bites her lip and shrugs.

"It's not my fault you didn't hide him well enough under your pillow..." Allura says and studies the old toy. "Such a cute little boy. You still like to play with toys."

"I'm not a little boy." Keith drawls, purposely lowering his voice to a tone that sent a jolt of arousal through Allura.

He took the plushie out of her hands and threw it on the floor to be picked up later. Allura gasped as she was suddenly flipped over onto her stomach and Keith pulled her hips up so her ass was in the air. He lined himself up and then leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"A boy can't fuck you hard like this." He promises and Allura cried out in pleasure as his cock penetrated her and he immediately set a brutal pace that had her arching into him and moaning and whining in pleasure. "Only a real man can fuck you good like this." He says.

Allura moans loudly as Keith gropes one of her breasts with one hand while holding her hips steady as he fucked her with the other. She gripped the bed sheets and panted heavily as his cock wrecked her. She had never felt so much friction and been stretched so much before.

"Keith you're so big, so thick I think I'm gonna-ah!" Allura screamed as her orgasm hit her.

"Fuck!" Keith yelled as her clenching walls broke his damn and he gripped both of her hips as his hips stuttered as he emptied himself in the condom inside of her.

After tying off the condom and cleaning up the mess he came back to bed with her and got under the covers. Allura smiled as he moved to snuggle her. She graciously accepted his invitation into his arms and rested her head against his bare chest, watching the embers of the fire die down as they settled in to sleep.

"I love you." She says and kisses his bare chest.

"I love you too." He mumbles into her hair and kisses the top of her head.

Kosmo suddenly jumped into the bed too and Allura shrieked as he settled himself down in-between them. Keith cooed and praised his dog and scratched his chin as he rubbed his back on the sheets. Then he looked up and went pale when he saw Allura covering her chest with a sheet and glaring at him.

"He usually sleeps with me every night in my bed at my mom's." Keith says. "Can he do that here?" He asks softly.

She frowns and growls at him then she hears the dog's soft whimpers and makes the mistake of looking at him while he was giving her puppy eyes. Her angry expression immediately shifts to a softer one and she sighs and looks at her boyfriend and his dog and surrenders.

"If that's what he's used to then I guess it'll be too hard to train him out of it-" She says then shrieks when Keith scoops her up and moves her so she's snuggling him and Kosmo lays down on their legs on the comforter.

"Thank you so much for letting me move in with you." Keith tells her and kisses her.

"The pleasure's all mine." She replies and the three of them settle in for a good night's sleep.


	29. Enchantment (fluff)

**A/N:** Kallura Month prompt for 10/10/18: Enchantment

 **Warning:** Some slight mentions of smut in this one near the end.

"It sucks that we can't kill these demons!" Keith exclaims as he deals a few incapacitating slashes to some enemies that came towards him.

"They're not demons!" Allura reminds him. "They're citizens of this planet that were cursed by Honerva. They're not acting of their own free will, it would be wrong to kill them!"

"Well what about the fact that they're trying to kill us!" Keith argues back then yelps in pain as one of them cuts his bicep, cutting through the armor and leaving a cut on his arm.

He retaliates by stabbing the alien in the leg and he lets out a screech of pain and falls over. Allura used her whip to take down some of the others that were in her way and together they ran towards the source of the enchantment that Allura was sensing.

"I see it!" Allura exclaims and runs towards the center of the capitol at the fountain where some sort of quintessence spell was shimmering around the fountain and sending it's power throughout the town, cursing the residents.

"Okay great!" Pidge exclaims from the comms. "Now all you have to do is hook up the machine I gave you to the quintessence source and it should reverse the enchantment."

"Alright." Allura says and goes to the fountain and sets up the contraption and turns it on.

The machine whirs to life and Allura smiles as she sees all of the potent quintessence flowering from the fountain gradually make it's way back up into the machine. But then it short-circuited and all the potent quintessence came flowing back into the fountain.

"What?" Allura asks. "But how?"

"Wait don't tell me that thing didn't work!" Keith exclaim as he readies his sword to defend Allura as more possessed citizens close in on them.

"Wait What?! I don't understand! It sucked out the potent quintessence! That should have stopped it..." Pidge says.

"I think I understand." Allura says. "It's an enchantment. It needs something more powerful than technology to break it."

"What could be more powerful than technology?!" Pidge exclaims from the comms.

"Wait this is an enchantment right?" Lance asks. "So like a spell?"

"Yes I suppose it could be seen that way." Allura answers.

"Then a true love's kiss will break the curse!" Lance exclaims.

"A true love's kiss?" Allura asks. "But that would require I love someone."

"And you do." Lance says.

"What no I don't?!" Allura exclaims over the comms.

"Hey if you're just having a petty argument with Lance then I'd appreciate it if you wrapped it up and helped me fight these guys instead!" Keith yells over the din as he fights off the aliens.

Allura blushed as she watched Keith's hair swish in the wind as he fought them, and the grunts and groans as some of them gave him a difficult time.

"Keith?" Allura asks. "You want me to kiss Keith to break the curse!"

"Wait Lance wants us to kiss?" Keith asks

Allura blushed and jumped when she turned around and saw that Keith had successfully fought off this wave of possessed aliens and had now come to stand beside her. He smirked at her and licked his lower lip and she only blushed harder. Ancients why did he have to be so attractive when he was being annoying!

"Yes but we don't have to kiss." Allura says. "I'm sure there's another way to break this curse without locking lips."

Keith frowned as she walked over to the fountain and started feeling around it with her powers to see if there was any weakness she could exploit.

"Sounds like you don't want to kiss me." Keith says, sounding slightly offended.

"I don't." Allura said simply.

"Why not?" Keith asks.

"Because you hate me." Allura says simply and huffs with her nose in the air as she walks past him.

Keith couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Where did you get that idea?" He asks her.

"From the fact that you've been avoiding me ever since we got stranded in space for a second time." Allura says.

Keith sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He knew what she was talking about. He wanted to talk to her but he had been waiting for the right moment to properly apologize for what he said when he was space mad. Well maybe now would be good a time as ever.

"Look, Allura..." He gets her attention in that soft gravelly voice of his that always makes her stomach do backflips.

"I-Watch out!" He tells and grabs her and pulls her away from an alien that was about to snatch her.

He gave them a good kick to the face that broke their jaw and he held Allura to him protectively as he looked around and realized they were completely surrounded.

"What are we going to do?" Allura asks him.

"There's only one thing we can do." Keith says and looks down at the princess.

They both blushed and brought their faces closer together.

"And and if it doesn't work, at least I'll die having tasted the lips of the woman I love." Keith says against Allura's lips.

"Wait what-mmff." Allura starts then gets cut off by Keith's surprisingly soft lips against hers.

They both closed their eyes and melted into the kiss. They felt a warm feeling wash over them and then the next thing they knew they were hearing the cheers of the alien citizens they saved and they parted to see that the dark atmosphere and fog had disappeared and that the sun had returned and the people were returned to normal as well.

Keith and Allura smiled at them as they gave them their praise and they graciously accepted it before turning back to each other as the other paladins made their way over to them from where they were stationed. Allura blushed when she noticed how Keith was looking at her and she shyly tucked a stray lock of white hair behind her ear.

Keith stared at her and licked his lips. Her lips they were so...enchanting. He had to taste them again. He leaned back down and captured her lips again. She moaned and kissed him back, not noticing the rest of the paladins joining them and staring at them in utter shock watching them make out with each other.

"Uh guys..." Hunk says and fiddles with his thumbs uncomfortably. "The uh, curse is broken now. You guys don't have to keep-"

They're cut off by Allura and Keith's shared moan as he grabbed her butt and pulled her in tighter to him, tilting her head back with his other hand so he could kiss her more deeply. Allura grabbed his shoulders and moaned as he stuck his tongue in her mouth and battled hers for dominance.

Shiro blushed and covered Pidge's eyes but the green paladin just parted his fingers and watched with rapt attention while a few aliens wolf whistles were heard throughout the crowd.

"Whoa damn get a room you two!" Lance exclaims.

They both parted when they heard that and looked at Lance and back at each other and smiled.

"I like that idea." Allura agrees.

Keith whistles for his wolf and Kosmo appears next to them and Keith pats his head.

"Alright boy take us somewhere where we can be alone." Keith requests and kisses Allura's temple.

Kosmo barks in response and teleports the couple away, leaving behind a very flustered team and an even more flustered Krolia, Acxa, Romelle and Coran who were in the lounge next to Allura's room and were subjected to hearing the couple passionately professing their love to each other.

Quite an "enchanting" evening it was.


	30. Hostage (fluff light smut)

**A/N:** Mentions of smut and a heavy make out session.

"Aaaahhh!" Keith yelled as he charged at the galra soldiers that were stationed in the hallway and they engaged with him in battle.

He broke their guns in half with his sword and then kicked them both in the head knocking them out.

"Allura!" Keith screamed as two other guards came at him. "Where are you!" He screams as he fights them.

"Keith!" Allura called to him as she watched what was going on from the mirror in the chamber she was locked in.

She didn't know how she got there. One minute she was flying the Blue Lion, doing a patrol with Keith in Black and then the next thing she knew she was locked in this room in a rather revealing gown with a plunging neckline and two slits up the side that went to her hips. She thought it was highly unfair that Keith got to keep his paladin armor on but she would take that up with whoever had captured them later.

There was also a mirror showing Keith calling for her and fighting galra soldiers. She had already tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She tried to use her powers to blast it open but then the necklace that she noticed had been put on her sent a powerful shock to her that made her fall to her knees. She was held hostage, and powerless to free herself. She would need Keith to break her free.

A voice chuckled above her head and she looked around trying to see who was there but she had no luck.

"Who are you! What's going on? Where's Keith what have you done to him!?" Allura demands.

"Nothing my dear child." The voice says. "He'll be fine, as long as he has strength to fight." The voice laughs.

Allura hears Keith wail in pain and she turns back to the mirror and gasps when she sees Keith kneeling on the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain as two soldiers aim their guns at his head.

"KEITH NO!" Allura shouts and grips the sides of the mirror.

Suddenly Keith's eyes changed to yellow and purple like his mothers eyes and Allura gasped and watched him rush forward and flip both soldiers over his shoulders and they landed on the ground unconscious behind him. Allura crossed her legs slightly as she felt a jolt of arousal go through her from how hot Keith looked with those beastly eyes... She shook her head, shaking whatever lustful fantasies she was having out of her mind as she watched to make sure he wasn't injured. His eyes returned to normal.

"Don't you worry princess." Keith says huskily and wipes his sweaty bangs out of his face, making Allura bite her lip. "I'll find you and get you out of here even if I have to fight every single soldier in this goddamn castle, I swear!" He declares and takes off down the hall.

"Oh my..." The voice said. "That's quite an impressive knight you have there. You two might be my favorite toys yet." He laughed.

"Toys? So we're just part of some game to you?" Allura asks the voice.

"Yes. A very amusing one so far. Galra knights are always so aggressive and powerful when defending the ones that they love." The voice says.

Allura scoffed.

"Joke's on you. He doesn't love me." She says and crosses her arms and smirks.

"Are you sure about that?" The voice asks.

Allura hears Keith's roars in anger as he fights the soldiers and turns to watch him take down two at the same time before doing a backflip and landing on a third before stabbing a fourth in the chest.

"Allura hang on I'm coming!" He yells and Allura blushes and her heart pounds in excitement and fear for him when she sees the worry and fear in his eyes that he shows for her.

"Oh...Keith..." Allura says softly and holds her hands up to her heart.

"Oh Keith!" Allura exclaims as her battle worn paladin stumbled into her chamber and she runs to him.

He smiled in relief and caught her in his arms and spun her around. He heard a voice in his head congratulate him on defeating all of the soldiers in the palace and that his princess was safe and sound behind the door so he wasted no time in running to it and now he had his sweet Allura safe and happy in his arms.

She hugged him tight and sighed in relief as he set her down.

"I'm relieved you're alright!" She exclaims and settles herself into his hold.

"Me too." He breathes against her ear.

They pulled apart and he continued to hold her tightly in his arms, afraid that if he let go he'd lose her again.

"Are you hurt?" He asks her softly, eyes scanning her for any bruises or cuts. "I swear if there is so much as a scratch on you I'll-"

"Oh Keith, you were worried about me?" Allura asks and blushes.

Keith's face turned red and he looked at the floor.

"Well yeah. When I woke up and you were nowhere to be found I was so scared and mad." Keith says and cups her cheek. "I was so worried that they had or were going to hurt you in some way that I took down every single one of those soldiers in my path without mercy. "

"I know..." Allura said. "I could see the whole thing from the mirror." She says and gestures to it. "You've become quite an impressive swordsman."

"Oh well uh, I've gotten a lot of practice." Keith says and tosses it in the air and catches it before flashing her a confident smirk.

Then his face turned red when he saw what Allura was wearing.

"Whoa..." He says in a low baritone and blushes as he looks at the dress Allura was in.

But not just the dress, mainly how well it fit her body. His eyes scanned over her curves, perfectly accentuated by the thin fabric of the dress. He felt his pants start to get a bit tight when he saw the slits up the side of her dress, showing her legs. Legs that went on for days. But the thing that drew his attention the most was the fact that the dress had a plunging neckline, that went all the way down to her navel and had all of her cleavage on full display while pushing her breasts up to make them look even bigger and fuller than they were normally.

Allura blushed under his gaze and felt a damp spot form on her panties when she saw him lick his lips. She should be offended by the fact that he was ogling her while she was forced to wear such a revealing gown. But for some reason because it was Keith she didn't mind at all. In fact she was rather liking the hungry gaze he was staring at her with. But she couldn't let him know that.

"My eyes are up here Kogane." Allura grumbles and glares at her paladin.

Keith gulped and looked back up to meet her eyes, trying his best not to look too flustered, despite the fact that she looked so tempting right now.

"We need to find a way out of here. Don't get distracted." Allura says seriously.

"Distraction..." Keith said then smiled at her, an idea popping into his head. "Perhaps we could use a distraction..." He suggests.

"Keith..." Allura said softly as Keith walked closer to her and she backed up until she hit the wall.

She looked up at him and saw his gaze was trained on her breast then it shifted up to admire her lips.

"Keith..." She squeaked then gasped as Keith pinned her wrists up on the wall and pressed himself against her and captured her lips in his mouth.

Her mind raced a mile a minute as she processed the fact that Keith was kissing her! And not just a light peck no, his tongue was currently pressing on her lips in an attempt to invade her mouth. His hand suddenly grabbed her butt and the shock made her open her mouth for Keith to invade it with his tongue.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned as Keith made out with her before pulling back and staring at her with a dark look in his eyes. He licked his lips before pecking his lips along her pulse, making his way down to the necklace she wore. He bit on the part of her neck that the chain of the necklace rested on and she moaned.

"Oh Keith-ah!" She exclaims.

She bit her lip as he ground his hips into hers and bit and sucked at the same spot on her neck. She had no idea why he was doing this all of a sudden. Every time they pulled apart for air and she tried to ask him why he only silenced her with another kiss, preventing her from getting the explanation she so desperately wanted. But to be honest, she didn't quite mind the lack of reasoning at the moment. Right now he was doing things to her that she'd only ever dreamed about doing with him, and she felt so good that she didn't want to risk breaking his concentration by asking him questions.

"Keith..." Allura moans into his bite. "Keith!" She screams as he grabs one of her tits and squeezes it in his hand as he bites hard on her neck.

"Got it." Keith says and yanks his mouth back.

Allura watched the necklace fall to the floor and Keith smiled proudly at her.

"Nice work. Those moans you added in helped cover the sound of me breaking the necklace." Keith says.

Ah. So that was the reason...He created a distraction so that whoever was watching them wouldn't see him trying to break off her necklace.

"Uh yes. That's exactly what I was doing!" Allura says and blushes.

Then she realizes something.

"Um, Keith my darling, since you've completed your task then you should probably release my...um..." She looks down at his hand that was still holding her breast.

"Oh right sorry!" Keith says and blushes, immediately retracting his hand.

The voice laughs again.

"You two think you've won? And that you can escape?" He booms. "Your knight may have found you but he still has to get you out of here! He's half exhausted and it's not like you can fight. You're the princess you need to be saved by your knight, I've never seen one that can fight back."

Keith clenched his fists and his jaw set as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from so he could punch the person who dared to call Allura weak.

"Well now you will!" Allura declares.

Keith blushes as Allura lifts him over her shoulder and walks towards the door.

It didn't take long for her to destroy whatever weird simulation they were in. The soldiers that approached them were no match for her as she used her powers to blast them away. She also used her powers to sense where the main room was. They found the source of the voice and it turns out he was a weak and skinny galra General. Keith wanted to cut off his head for scaring him into thinking Allura was in danger and for insulting her but Allura convinced him to just take him as a prisoner instead because he would be more useful to them that way.

When they got back to their lions Allura locked the prisoner up in the cargo hold and flew back with Keith. She talked to him through their video chat.

"You're a fantastic actor." Allura says as they talk about what just happened. "For playing that role, as my knight in shining armor."

"I wasn't playing a role Allura." Keith says.

Allura turns to him with a blush on her cheeks.

"That's just how I act when someone threatens you." He says. "You're my princess. I know you're capable of defending yourself but no matter what I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

"Oh Keith." Allura says and looks away from the screen shyly. "You're too kind to me. I have to do something to repay you for all the hard work you've done for me."

"You don't have to do that." Keith assures her. "I'm more than happy to help you whenever you need me."

"I know but you do have a quite a few injuries and...I saw earlier before we got back in the lions that you uh had a pitched tent?" Allura asks.

Keith coughs and Allura smiles. He had her walk in front of him and he even put his sword in front of his crotch to hide the fact that he had a boner but she was much too perceptive to be fooled by that. His face was bright red. Then it turned even redder when he heard what she said next.

"I can't help you with those injuries at the moment but I can help you with that other problem." She suggests and Keith's eyes widen when he sees her playing with the sides of her neckline, pulling them open gently to show more cleavage. "If you would like?"

"Of course." Keith says. "It would be incredibly rude for me to turn down a gift from a princess." He says and unbuckles his belt. "Especially one so rare and precious as this."

"Well aren't you a proper knight in shining armor." Allura compliments before giggling and pulling the neckline open.


	31. Kingdom (flufflight smut)

"King Keith and Queen Allura, we are honored to be welcomed back to your kingdom for your council's meeting." Kolivan says and he and Krolia and bows before the King and Queen.

"We are honored to have you here Kolivan." Allura answers and curtseys before him and her mother-in-law. "As well as you Krolia. It's always a blessing to have you visit." Allura says and approaches her and the two women hug.

Keith smiles at his wife and mother as they embraced. At first, Allura was extremely worried about getting his mother's approval and always made sure she was on her best behavior and always addressed Krolia formally when speaking to her. But Krolia only laughed and assured her that there was nothing to worry about and that she approved of her relationship with her son. And now here he was, married to Allura and ruling a kingdom with her.

"I wish you could come see us more often." Allura says.

"So do I." Krolia says. "I miss you and my son, and my chubby cheeked little granddaughter." Krolia coos and pinches her fingers together and looks around the room. "Where is she I want to scoop her up and cuddle her to death!"

"I just fed her and put her down for a nap." Allura says. "I hope she'll sleep through the meeting."

Keith heard the doors to the Great Hall open and he smiled when he saw Acxa, his head General enter.

"Hello Acxa." Keith says and Acxa respectfully bows in front of Keith before standing up.

"My King. You look very official today." She says.

"Do I really?" Keith asks. "I'm just wearing my paladin armor and this black cape." He says and looks at the cape that hung off of one of his shoulders and clasped on the other.

His wife was wearing her white, pink and purple royal gown with her cape and her new crown that he had crafted for her himself after she lost her other one in order to make Shiro's arm work. Allura had ordered that a crown be made for him as well once they were married that matched hers but he didn't like to wear it often. But he wore it today since his wife was wearing hers.

"Why did you request for me to come here?" Acxa asks. "I thought I didn't need to be present in this meeting?"

"I called you here because while I'm in this meeting I do have a very important assignment for you." Keith tells Acxa and she smiles.

"How may I assist you my King?" She asks formally and Keith smiles.

"Come with me." He instructs and gestures to Kosmo.

She smiles and places her hand on the wolf's fur and so does Keith and Kosmo teleports them away. Her smile fell when she saw where Keith had taken her.

"Keith..." She growls.

"What?" He asks.

"How many times have I told you this...I'm your General, not your babysitter!" She hissed at him.

"Shhh!" Keith shushes her and looks at the crib. "We want her to sleep through the meeting."

Acxa and Keith looked over the crib and Acxa couldn't help but smile at the sight of the four month old princess. She remembered how nervous and scared Keith was during Allura's labor, and how relieved and happy he was once it was over and both his wife and daughter were alive and healthy. She remembered the celebration that the kingdom had afterwards and how proud everyone was of the princess, and what she represented by being a human/galra/altean hybrid born from two of the paladins of Voltron. And now, Acxa looked at the princess in awe of how someone so small and fragile, someone who's destiny was unknown could inspire such feelings of love and happiness in the universe, simply by symbolizing hope.

Keith reached down and placed a gentle kiss on top of his daughter's head before standing back up.

"You're the only one that can guard her." Keith tells Acxa.

"What are you talking about?" She argues. "You have other Generals aside from me, and plenty of skilled guards, why can't you just have one of them-"

"Because you're the only one here that's not going to be in the meeting that I trust with my daughter." Keith tells her and Acxa's eyes widen in surprise.

"You know how uneasy things have been in the galra council since Keira's birth." Acxa nodded in agreement.

"Not everyone is pleased with the arrival of the tri-hybrid." Acxa says and looks down at the princess in her crib. "She's human, galra, and altean. A combination of three of the most powerful races in the universe. And just like her heritage is divided three ways, so are the opinions within our council about her."

"A good majority of them support me and my wife and the kingdom we've built together." Keith says and gently strokes his daughter's cheek. "And I know that they support her too."

"But then there's the small minority that fear the potential power that she could wield when she grows up and wish to destroy her." Acxa tells Keith and his jaw sets as he studies his daughter's face. "And then on the opposite end of the spectrum, another minority wish to use your daughter's potential to power a weapon that could be used to conquer the universe."

"Galra never seem to stop conquering do they?" Keith scoffs and watches as his daughter grabs his finger and gives it a gentle squeeze in her sleep.

"Old habits die hard." Acxa tells him.

"I know." Keith says. "That's exactly why I need you here to protect my daughter in case one of those minorities is planning on doing anything to hurt her. You've always had my back and never betrayed me, the reason I know about these minorities in the first place is because you've been my eyes and ears in the places where mine can't be without arousing suspicion. I want to trust my council, but my wife and I both have experienced being betrayed by people we trusted, and now that my wife and daughter's lives hang in the balance, I'm not taking any risks." He says and gently pulls his finger away from his daughter as her arm falls back down on the bed and she yawns then sticks her hand in her mouth and sucks it in her sleep.

"I know that you're not a babysitter and that you feel you could do more important things than this but to me this is the most important job I could give you. You, my mother, Kolivan and the other paladins and their families are the only people I trust with the lives of my wife and daughter. That's what I mean when I say that you're the only one that can do this job." Keith says.

Acxa smiled at him and looked down as a few tears slipped from her eyes as Keith spoke those kind words to her. After being betrayed by a team she trusted with her life, having Keith show her respect and solidarity as a warrior, which eventually led to this trusted friendship that he clearly treasured greatly. And now he trusted her and only her amongst all his other guards and council with to watch over his child.

"Then I'll do it my King." Acxa says to Keith. "I'll protect your daughter. I promise."

"Thank you." Keith says and squeezes her shoulder before leaving the nursery.

Kosmo yawned and stretched before walking in a circle and falling asleep on his doggy bed.

"I owe your father my life." Acxa says. "So I'll repay him by protecting yours."

Acxa stroked the little princess's cheek and smiled as the baby gurgled softly in her sleep.

Meanwhile in the conference room, Keith and Allura were sitting next to each other at the head of the table, holding hands underneath it as they began discussing grievances from each of the factions of New Altea, galra and altean. Before Keith and Allura were married they were the rulers of New Altea and the Galra Empire, and when they got married they joined the two kingdoms, and so their councils had merged as well. They discussed local disputes and matters that had been going on in the kingdom when an official brought up the name of the kingdom.

"I just don't see why we call it New Altea." He says. "We have galra living here too now. Why not change the name to something more inclusive of everyone?"

"It's called New Altea because that was my wife's kingdom." Keith says while narrowing his eyes at the official. "This kingdom was built to honor her people, those that died by the hands of our ancestors." He reminds him. "The least we could do is honor them by allowing this to be the name of our kingdom. Unless you want to take that from her too?"

"Keith." Allura said softly, squeezing his hand gently to try to get him to relax.

But then the official said something that Allura knew she wouldn't be able to reign in her husband's temper over.

"May I remind you Lord Keith that your wife has been a royal her entire life?" The official says. "You are a man of the people, you grew up and suffered among the poorest citizens of Earth. You understand their plight, but I cannot say the same for your wife. What does she know of her own people, having been sheltered in a castle her whole life? Face it, what does she know of poverty, having grown up spoiled by her father-"

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Keith exclaims and stands up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table and glaring at the galra officials who dared to speak ill of his Queen.

They felt shivers down their spines as they stared into his now galra eyes and he snarled at them, purposely baring his fangs at them in an attempt to intimidate them. It wasn't until he felt a small hand on his bicep and a sweet, soothing voice that he broke the trance.

"Darling..." His wife called to him soothingly and he turned to face her.

He looked at her beautiful baby blue eyes and he felt his whole body begin to relax as she smiled at him and applied the slightest bit of pressure to his arm as she pulled him to sit down. He followed her silent instruction and sat back down, his gaze never breaking hers the entire time.

"Please mind your temper my love." She requests and moves her hand down his arm and intertwined their fingers while bringing her other hand up under his chin.

Keith remembered her being afraid the first time she saw him go galra, and he understood why. Most of the galra may mean well now but they were also monsters that had destroyed her people. He understood if she would be afraid of him and not want to be with him after that. But she got over that fear and still loved him despite the fact that there was a beast living within him. In fact, sometimes she rather enjoyed when he would let his more primal side come out, especially during passionate nights spent together in their chamber.

But for now, she ran her finger gently along his jaw before bringing her lips to his and he closed his eyes and melted into her kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled from seeing his gorgeous human onyx eyes, happy that her husband had relaxed.

"I'm sorry my moon princess." He whispers in apology and looks down at his lap and squeezes her hand. "I shouldn't have let my anger affect my better judgement."

"It's alright my starry knight." She whispers back to him and pecks his lips once more. "I know your intentions were only to defend me."

They turned away from each other, with their hands still clasped.

"Perhaps we should put local matters aside for a moment and move onto foreign policy." Romelle suggests.

They all nod in agreement when Keith suddenly felt something buzzing on his side. He looked and saw it was his tablet and sighed when he read the message.

"It's Acxa." Keith says. "Keira woke up from her nap, and is livid that we're not there."

Allura sighed and smiled before turning to the council to explain her daughter's restlessness.

"When altean infants are born they're very attached to their family." Allura explains. "They desire to constantly be near them. And when they're not then well..." she risks a glance at her husband's tablet and grimaces when she sees the texts coming in begging for help because the princess won't stop crying.

Apparently Acxa even risked trying to pick her up to soothe her and she nearly lost one of her horns to their daughter's immensely strong grip.

"I should go to her." Allura says and begins to stand but her husband takes her hand and brings her back down.

"No 'Lura." He tells her. "You know when it comes to negotiating foreign policy you're much better than me at it." She chuckles as he kisses the back of her hand. "So you stay here, I'll go keep our daughter from killing my best General." He says and pecks his wife's lips before standing.

He sent his officials one last glare to make sure that they would give his wife the proper respect she deserved. He could tell from the fear in their eyes that they wouldn't cause her any more trouble. He smiled before leaving the room to make his way to the nursery.

Keith ran to the nursery as fast as he could. He ran even faster when he heard his daughter's cries echoing throughout the hallway.

"Shh. Shh it's okay princess." He heard Acxa coo to the baby in an attempt to soothe her.

But her efforts were fruitless as the young princess only wailed louder.

"Ugh come on Keira!" Acxa groans and bangs her head on the rail of the crib in frustration. "Your daddy's gonna be here soon, please just shut up!"

As if on cue, Keith ran right into the room as the automatic door opened and he quickly made his way over to the crib and leaned over it and gently picked her up while shushing her.

"Shhh...shhh it's alright baby, your papa's here." He says to her.

Keira's wails lower in volume until they turn into small gurgles and she looks up at Keith with tears in her eyes and he says some soothing things to her in Altean that he learned from his wife and kissed his daughter's head.

Keira stopped crying and looked up at her father with big curious blue eyes and she smiled and held out her hands to her father's face. Keith smiled back and placed a soft kiss to each of his daughter's tiny palms, making her squeal in delight and kick her tiny feet which she pressed onto the chest plate of her father's armor.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you speaking Altean." Acxa says to Keith.

"I never thought I would." Keith says with a short laugh. "But if both my wife and daughter speak it then I figured I should learn how to."

"I bet that's fun for you and the Queen in the bedroom." Acxa jokes and elbows his side in jest.

"Yeah..." Keith says and smirks. "She'll do just about anything if I say it in Altean."

Acxa gagged a bit.

"I was just joking. I didn't actually want to know about your sex life." Acxa says.

Keith laughs and shakes his head.

"Well you don't have to worry then because there's not much to hear. It's been practically been non-existent lately thanks to this little drool monster waking up and crying just when things are about to get heated." Keith says and rolls his eyes and looks at his daughter.

Keira looked up at him and made a confused gurgling noise then she smiled and giggled and squirmed in his arms and Keith smiled at her. As much as he disliked the fact that this tiny person was keeping him from being intimate with his wife, Keith laughs and readjusts Keira in his arms so she's sitting up and he bounces her a bit and she giggles then sticks her hand in her mouth. Then her brow furrows and her eyes well up with tears and she starts to cry and she grabs and tugs at the shoulder pad of her father's armor and yanking at his cape. Being the good father that he was he knew what that meant and he handed her to Acxa despite his daughter's wails and protests so he could remove the chest plate of his ceremonial armor and reach around behind him to pull down the zipper of his black under suit.

Keira started to cry again and squirm to get out of Acxa's arms.

"Shh, shh." Acxa whispers to her and smiles and brings her a bit closer, despite being somewhat terrified of the hybrid infant.

Keira frowned at her and reached up to the top of Acxa's head.

"Aahh!" Acxa screams. "Keith hurry she's going for the horns!"

"I got it!" Keith exclaims, finally pulling down his under-suit enough to expose his shoulder.

He took Keira back from Acxa and let her rest her face against his shoulder and he smiled when he felt his daughter's mouth on his skin, over the scar on his shoulder as she sucked on it. Acxa frowned in confusion and tilted her head. Keith smiled at her, knowing that this strange habit of Keira's must seem strange to aliens but it was actually rather common for human children. And because of that, he always felt a warmth in his chest whenever his daughter would do something like this. From the moment she was born she had displayed both altean and galran traits, but this was the only one so far that was purely human. He gently kissed the top of her head and bounced her in his arms, thankful that she didn't just get his violent galran heritage from him and that she had his humanity as well.

"Why did she wake up?" Keith asks his General.

"I don't know." Axca says. "I think she might be hungry."

"What makes you think that?" Keith asks. "Ow!" He yelps and looks down to see his daughter biting him.

"Just a hunch." Acxa laughs as she watches Keith pull his daughter away from his shoulder and look down at the tiny bruise on his skin.

He looked back at her and his eyes widened when he saw small fangs in his daughter's mouth along with her galra eyes and purple markings. She looked at him and giggled then the markings and fangs went away and her eyes went back to the way they normally were which was exactly like her mother's. Speaking of her mother...

"Where does Allura keep the milk?" Acxa asks and looks around the nursery for a baby bottle for the princess.

"It's in the fridge over there." Keith says and nods his head in the direction of the fridge

"Well there's no milk but there's a note reminding Allura to pump more milk." Acxa says.

Keith sighs and looks at his daughter.

"Well then it looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." He says.

He pulls his tablet out of his pocket and texts his wife, wincing as Keira continued to gnaw on his shoulder with her tiny fangs.

Keith gulped when the thought crossed his mind of his daughter going galra while his wife was feeding her and causing her pain if she bit down on her mother's nipple with her fangs.

"You'd better not do this to your mom." He warns his daughter. "She'll kill me if you bite her with those tiny chompers." Keith says then teasingly pokes his finger at his daughter's face and she tries to bite it then whines and cries when he pulls it out of her reach.

"And so I think if we pool our resources together here then we could-" Allura starts then gets cut off when she feels her tablet vibrate. "Oh please excuse me a moment." She requests and smiles when she sees the text is from her husband, then her smile falls and she frowns when she sees the message.

 _Hey Honey, Keira needs your tits ;)_

Allura smiled at her council, doing her best not to roll her eyes in front of them before texting her husband back.

 _There's milk for her in the fridge darling :)_

 _Yeah Acxa just checked and there's nothing there. And my nipples are of no use to her so you get that sweet rack of yours over here to feed the baby and I'll take your place in the meeting. Sound good?_

 _Send Kosmo over I'll be right there._

Allura sighed as she sent the message but couldn't help but laugh at her husband's use of language when describing her breasts.

"I'm afraid my daughter needs me to feed her. So Keith will be taking my place during the meeting." She says and as if on cue Kosmo appears at her side and Allura places her hand on top of his head and he teleports her to the nursery.

"Hey there gorgeous." Keith greets his wife and comes over to her and kisses her sweetly.

"Well hello to you too handsome." She says when he releases her lips.

 _Speaking of handsome..._ She thinks as she admires the part of his torso that was exposed when Keith pulled down his suit to expose his shoulder for Keira to suck on. She didn't miss seeing her husband shirtless. He was shirtless countless times during the day. Specifically when training the guards with Acxa. Allura always made sure to carve at least fifteen or so minutes out of her busy schedule to go watch Keith train. Sometimes she would bring Keira with her too to watch and whenever Keith saw the two of them up there he would wink at his wife and then purposely show off during training to get her turned on. So far he's never failed, and even though they both barely have any time to be intimate together, they always manage to at least do a quickie in their room before they go to sleep or before Keira starts crying. Most of the time it's the latter.

She gently ran her finger along his exposed pec and bit her lip.

"Very handsome." She says and presses her hands on his chest and looks up at him from under his bangs.

Keith smirked and ran his hand along his wife's hip and up the curve of her side as he brought his lips down for another kiss. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. Keith somehow managed to set Keira back down in the crib during all of this as he now had two hands free to caress his wife as they made out. Acxa stood awkwardly in the corner, unsure if she should leave them alone or not.

Thankfully Keith pulled away from his wife's lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"Now as much as I would love to stay here and watch you feed our baby, especially considering it's basically the only time I get to see your boobs now." He whispers and runs his finger along the side of her breast, making her gasp, then blush and smile at him.

Acxa's face turned red and she left the room and decided to wait outside for the King to leave before resuming her post inside to be the Queen and Princess's companion and protector.

"I'm not a selfish man, and our people need me at the moment." Keith says maturely. "We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, and I suppose this is mine."

"Spoken like a true King." Allura teases and Keith leans down and captures her lips and smiles. "And perhaps if you do a good job with the negotiations..." Allura says and gently lifts his suit back up his shoulder, tracing her finger along his skin as she does so. "Then I'll let you have a little nibble too later tonight." She whispers against his lips.

She lets out a soft moan as Keith presses his lips to hers and they start to move them together, only breaking for air every few moments. She gasped softly as Keith's hand went to her breast and squeezed gently as he undid the clasp of her cape with his other hand and then ran it gently down her neck as he unzipped her dress.

"Keith..." She breathes against his lips when they break for air again.

She pulls back and smiles when she meets his lustful gaze before removing his hand from her chest and back while flashing him a sultry smile.

"What happened to making sacrifices for the greater good?" She asks him and Keith smirks and shakes his head at the fact that she used his own words against him.

Allura heard her daughter's soft gurgles and whines which were steadily growing in volume as her hunger grew. She smiled and bent over the crib and gently lifted her daughter up into her arms and bounced her in them as she walked over to the couch and sat down. She began to push her dress down her shoulder to expose her breast to her daughter when she noticed Keith was still there, watching her. She smirked, knowing why.

"Keith, my love. Our councils are waiting..." Allura reminds him and Keith smiles at her and leans over the couch and kissed her.

"Yes they are, and I should return to them." Keith says.

"I know you'll make us proud." Allura says and smiles at him.

Keith leaned down and kissed Keira's head and then gave his wife one last kiss.

"I'll try my best for both of you." He tells her before standing up and leaving.

They both spared each other one last loving glance before Keith patted Kosmo and was teleported back to the meeting.

Allura smiled at the space that he was just in and pulled down her dress to expose one of her breasts and she wrapped one of her arms around her daughter's body and the other gently held the back of her head as she brought her to her breast and Keira began to suck on her nipple.

"You can come in now Acxa." Allura says. "Keith's gone, there's nothing lewd going on in here." She says and laughs.

"You two seriously need to bone." Acxa says as she walks back into the nursery. "You've both been so busy that whenever you see each other you can barely keep your hands to yourselves. It's not going to look good to the public if they see their King and Queen constantly groping and making out with each other like a couple of horny teenagers."

Allura giggled, remembering that time when she and Keith were just a couple of horny teenagers, although they were technically both older than teen years for their species at the time that they officially got together...but the idea was basically the same.

"Well perhaps you could take on some of Keith's duties and give him a night off so we can make love?" Allura asks.

"If that's what you would request of me my Queen." Acxa says professionally.

"Acxa." Allura says sweetly. "You know you don't have to act so formally around me. You're my husband's dear friend and his best General. You're like family to us. You can relax around me like you do with Keith."

Allura pats the cushion on the couch next to her, signaling for Acxa to take a seat. The galra hybrid sighs and smiles and comes to sit down next to Allura. She watched as Keira sucked from her mother's breast. Allura giggled as some of her milk spilled down Keira's cheek and she wiped it from her daughter's face.

"I apologize for being so formal with you my lady." Acxa says and Allura arches an eyebrow at her. "I mean, Allura. I just get very in tune with my job. Keith tasked me to guard you and your daughter. I suppose because I've been acting a bit more professional with both of you because of that."

"Why would Keith ask you to guard me and my daughter?" Allura asks. "Does he think we're in danger?"

"I've overheard disputes amongst his council of people that either fear the type of power your daughter could potentially wield. And there are those who want to use your daughter's potential power for ill purposes." Acxa informs the Queen and gently strokes the princess's thin raven hair.

"I see." Allura says and looks down at her daughter.

She pulled Keira off of her breast and Acxa helped her zip her dress back up as she stood up.

"Well then we'll just have to prove them wrong." Allura says with a smile.

"So I think if we cut back on some of these unnecessary expenses then we could be able to raise the people's income and-" Keith's cut off by everyone reacting to something.

"Awww..." They all say and smile.

Keith was confused at first but then smiled when he sensed a familiar presence behind him and turned to see his wife and daughter with his General in the doorway. The council members all chattered in excitement as the Queen approached the table with the adorable princess in her arms. Keith wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and brought her and his daughter in closer to him as Allura shifted Keira in her arms so that she was facing the council and they could all see her.

They all watched with rapt attention as the infant princess looked at her parents advisors and officials with big curious eyes, occasionally making small grunts and other baby noises as her still developing mind tried to process all this new information she was visually receiving.

She looked down at the table and noticed her father's knife on it. She smiled and reached for it, making some members from both sides of her parent's council gasp.

"Why does she want a knife?" One worried Altean official asks.

"Because she's only a baby and she doesn't know any better." Keith says and tickles his daughter's chin. "That and she just happens to like sparkly things."

He pulls out a small glittery mouse plushie and Keira's face lights up and she squirms in her mother's arms and reaches for the toy. Keith gives it to her and Keira hugs it close to her body before sticking it in her mouth and sucking on it.

"Awwww..." Everyone in the council said.

Keith looked over at all of his officials and his chest felt warm. All of them, even the ones Acxa had informed him should be wary of for treason were all looking at his wife and daughter with nothing but pure love in their hearts. He could see it in their eyes.

He looked down at his daughter and smiled. She truly was an incredible gift. She would be the one to successfully unite their races and bring peace to the universe forever. He knew it.

"Are you certain you want to watch her all night?" Allura asks Krolia.

"Yes I do." Krolia says and adjusts the baby in her arms. "You two have been working so hard today, let grandma give you a break." She says and laughs.

"Thanks mom." Keith tells his mother and goes over and hugs her.

"Anytime son." Krolia answers and smiles at them as they made their way to the door.

As soon as they left the nursery and the door shut Allura gasped as she was suddenly pressed up against the wall and Keith's mouth was devouring hers as his hands grabbed and squeezed at whatever part of her body they fell on.

Allura wasn't at all repulsed by the surprise. In fact she readily welcomed it, but she was still a bit confused so she pushed against his chest to break his connection to her mouth and looked up at him.

"Darling what are you doing?" Allura asks him, still breathless from their kiss.

"My mother's with Keira." Keith reminds her by whispering huskily into her ear.

Allura smirked and bit her lip as her husband's rough hands gently wandered her figure, picking up on what he was suggesting. She gasped as she was suddenly spun around so she was pressed up against the wall, with Keith pressing himself on her from behind.

"Which means that we don't have to worry about our needy baby interrupting." He groans huskily and she lets out a soft gasp when she feels Keith gently grind against her.

Normally she would have chastised him for being so lewd in public, but she was utterly touch starved from their lack of proper love making since the birth of their daughter so she didn't complain as Keith shamelessly humped her from behind. In fact it had been so long since he'd actually done something this rough and primal to her that she actually let out a loud involuntary moan that made her gasp and Keith instantly covered her mouth and halted his actions.

Both of their faces were bright red and they stood there in silence, hoping that no one heard the noise that had escaped the Queen's throat. It was dead silent so they both let out a sigh of relief then relaxed. But then they tensed up when they heard Krolia's laughter from the nursery.

"I know it's been awhile but you two couldn't even make it to the bedroom first?" She asks them from behind the door and laughs while Allura nervously rubbed her forearm and Keith banged his forehead against the wall. "I'm just playing with you. You two go have fun I'll take care of my granddaughter so she doesn't interrupt you for once."

"Thanks mom..." Keith grumbles with a slight hint of embarrassment in his tone before taking his wife's hand and whisking her down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Your parents are very happy that grandma's here to take care of you." Krolia tells Keira and smiles. "So happy that they just might give you a sibling." She whispers and Keira laughs as her grandmother tickles her belly.


	32. Fragrance (smut)

Allura read the label on the bottle as she played with the string of her bathrobe. She had picked up a new bubble bath soap at the space mall with Pidge. It was said to have a relaxing flowery fragrance that was a calming scent to most alien races, but apparently it had an intoxicating effect on galra. Given that she and Keith were romantically involved (but no one knew that because they desired to keep it a secret for professional reasons) she was curious about the effects that this scent would have on her hybrid boyfriend.

So she poured the soap into the warm water of the tub and smiled as the bubbles started to form in it. She sat in the tub and relaxed as she let all her worries wash away with the bubbles as she washed herself.

"Well this scent is definitely soothing." Allura says. "But I can't wait to see exactly what this intoxicating effect is." She says with a giggle.

After her bath she dried her hair and dressed herself in her princess gown for a coalition meeting. One that Keith also happened to be attending as the Black Paladin.

She walked into the conference room with confidence and was pleased to find so many other coalition members present and talking amongst themselves. But she had yet to see her precious Keith.

Some members approached her and she engaged in small talk with them. They were very happy to hear about the success of Voltron and they thought she smelled lovely.

Then Allura spied Krolia and she made her way over to her. As soon as Krolia got a whiff of her scent her eyes widened and she gave Allura a worried expression.

"Allura? Why do you smell like that?" She asks.

"Smell like what? Oh you mean this old fragrance?" She asks and sniffs her arm and then laughs. "It's just a little something I picked up in the Space Mall. I hear it has special effects on male galra." Allura giggles.

"I would say so." Krolia says. "It's going to make them want to quiznack you."

Allura's eyes went wide and she suddenly became very self-conscious and she held her arms close around her body as she looked around to see if there were any male galra present.

"That scent is the one that female galra give off during heat." Krolia says. "If my son or the two coalition members I brought here get a whiff of you they'll be all over you."

Allura gulped when she saw the two members sniffing the air on the other side of the room. Their eyes landed on her and they both growled and licked their lips as they undressed her with their eyes.

They were about to walk over to her but then Allura looked relieved when she saw Keith step in front of them, blocking their path to her. The two galra growled at him and he hissed back, baring his fangs at them and standing up straighter. Apparently this made him more intimidating as the two members backed down.

"Mine." Keith hissed at them and they nodded in understanding and scurried off.

Keith smirked and turned to face his delicious smelling princess. He made his way over to her and her heart pounded in excitement and anticipation of what Keith was going to do to her.

"Hello mother." Keith greets her, seeming normal.

Then he sniffed the air again and turned to Allura and smirked. He came to stand beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Do you have any idea what you smell like right now?" Keith asks her.

"Like sex?" Allura asks.

"Yeah." Keith says in a low baritone and looks her up and down, licking his lips. "You smell like you're begging to get fucked."

Allura's breath hitched when she felt Keith's hand on her ass and leaned down to bring his face next to hers.

"Do you want to get fucked?" Keith asked huskily.

"If it's by you then yes." Allura moaned then gasped when he gave her ass a squeeze.

He looked over her shoulder at the two other male galra in the room and smirked at them as they watched him grope his girlfriend. Just to seal the deal he brought his mouth to her neck and bit a hickey into it to mark her as his.

She whimpered as he applied the bite and then the meeting was called to order.

"In addition to that lovely fragrance I'm getting from you, I can also smell how wet you are." Keith says.

Allura squeaked and tried to cover her front, embarrassed that her arousal was obvious as well as his when she looked down and saw the tent in his pants. There was a downside to their paladin armor being form-fitting.

"Now we both have to sit in on this boring meeting, but the whole time I'm going to be thinking about how hard I'm going to fuck you after it." He whispers in her ear and she gasps as he gives her tit a squeeze before going to pull out her seat for her at the table.

Throughout the entire meeting Keith was eyeing her and licking his lips. She tried not to make eye contact to further arouse him and arouse suspicion of their inappropriate behavior. But on occasion she did steal a glance and her eyes widened when she saw his hand move to cover his crotch under the table while he bit his lip and closed his eyes. Thankfully the other coalition leaders were focused on the meeting.

At some point her curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but steal another glance at her lust crazed paladin. Her eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp when she saw Keith lapping his tongue at her from in between two of his fingers.

She crossed her legs in an attempt to hide the wetness that was starting to form from Keith's sultry gaze but then she noticed him sniff the air and then his pupils dilated even more and he eyed her hungrily and licked his lips.

Allura gulped and tried to remain focused on the meeting. Although that was becoming increasingly hard with Keith staring at her like he wanted to devour her. Delivering her coalition speech was even more difficult with Keith undressing her with his eyes. But she managed fine and managed to get away from Keith for a bit after the meeting to sort out her thoughts on what just happened in there.

But then she felt someone grab her arm and whisk her behind one of the pillars as the other coalition officials left the meeting. She felt a warm and soft pair of lips against her own and instantly knew it was Keith.

She moaned as Keith made out with her. His hands had free roam over her body and he grabbed and squeezed wherever he wanted, testing certain areas to see where she was more sensitive.

Then she gasped as she was lifted up in his arms and pressed against the pillar once more as Keith began to hump her crotch.

"Keith..." Allura whines softly as she struggled to catch her breath as Keith held her up against a pillar and used all his strength to hold her there as he ground his hips into hers.

"I need to fuck you." Keith growled into her neck and Allura whined. "Shall we take this back to my room?"

"Let's do it in mine." Allura says and smiles. "The bed is much bigger and we'll be able to do more there."

Keith picked her up over his arm, making Allura shriek in surprise as he rushed her to her bedroom.

As soon as they were inside Keith locked the door and shooed the mice out of the room. Allura used her telepathic link to assure them that she was alright and then she yelped as Keith threw her on her back on the bed.

Allura whined as Keith pushed up her dress to expose her legs and torso and she squeaked when she felt him hook her legs over his shoulders and she felt his breath against her core. She sat up on her elbows to watch what he was going to do to her.

"My nose didn't lie. You're absolutely soaked." He says in a husky tone and Allura moans as Keith presses his face against her clothed pussy and takes in a deep drag of her scent before looking back up at her and smiling.

Allura gasped in shock and her mouth gaped as she watched Keith's sclera turn gold and his irises narrow to slits as he licked his tongue across his fangs and gave her a wicked smirk.

"It smells so sweet...I wonder if it'll taste sweet too." He growls and bites the crotch of her panties.

Her eyes widened and she shrieked as he tore her panties off with his teeth and then shoved his face into her bare pussy.

"Keith!" She screamed in ecstasy and grabbed the back of his head as he sucked on her clit then spread her folds with his fingers and began to harshly lap at her pussy with his tongue.

She arched her back and screamed in pleasure. He moaned and pressed his whole mouth to her cunt and sucked on it like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

"Keith..." Allura moaned and he gave her a sultry look with his beastly eyes and licked a long, slow stripe up her slit.

"Strip." He orders. "Any clothes you're still wearing by the time I've made you cum are getting torn off." He growls.

Allura gasped as he bit one of her folds as he requested such a thing from her. But nevertheless she heeded to his request and hastily undid the strings in the back of her dress, only fumbling a few times when Keith's tongue pressed against her clit. She got her dress off and was about to remove her bra but Keith's loud purr stopped her.

"That can stay on." He decides and licks some of her juices off of his lips. "Your tits look fantastic in it." Allura blushed from the compliment.

Keith smirked at her before dipping his tongue in her entrance. She screamed again and tried to wriggle her hips away from him but he held her down with an arm on her waist and the other one pressing her right thigh to the bed to keep her steady and spread for him as he dipped his tongue in her cunt and flickered it, coating his tongue in her juices and making her clench around his tongue, causing him to moan into her cunt. She felt the vibration of it against her and she gripped the bedsheets and couldn't take it anymore.

Keith grunted as she started grinding on his face, desperate for more stimulation as she neared her release. Keith smirked and removed his tongue from her walls then began flickering it on her clit and she threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as he brought her to her release.

She panted heavily and watched with hooded eyes as he cleaned up her cum with his tongue and then wiped her excess juices off with the back of his hand and smirked at her before eyeing her cunt again and licking his lips. Allura's chest was still heaving from the aftershocks of her orgasm when Keith stuck one of his fingers in her entrance and she whined from the intrusion.

"Shh...shh..." Keith coos as he climbs over her on the bed, working his finger inside of her before adding a second, making her whine from the stretch.

His fierce eyes scanned her face for any signs of discomfort before he stared at her tits and licked his lips.

"Fuck that bra looks so hot on you." He moans and so does Allura as she starts getting scissored by Keith. "But I bet it would look even hotter on the floor." He says in a low voice and Allura gasps when she feels Keith's hand unclasping her bra from behind her.

He pulled it off and she blushed when he stared at her bare breasts. She moaned as he brought his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth while he squeezed her other breast. She gasped as he pushed a third finger into her depths and started pumping them in and out of her while he moved over to suck on her other nipple. Allura moaned and whimpered from his ministrations until he stopped and sat up. He pumped his fingers in and out of her a few more times.

"I think you're ready for my cock." He says and smirks.

Her eyes widen and she gasps as she's flipped over onto her stomach. She keened as Keith picked her up by her hips and had her knees resting on the bed with her ass in the air. He spread her legs apart wider to expose her pussy to him. She bit her lip and whined when she heard the tinkling noise of his belt coming undone and then she arched her back when she heard his fly get unzipped.

"Keith..." She moans and turns to look over her shoulder at him.

She meets his lustful gaze and purred. Then her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw how big his dick was. It was so long and thick in his hand. Would it even fit? She couldn't wait to find out.

"Fuck me...please!" She begs and arches herself towards him, making Keith chuckle as he lines himself up.

"So eager..." He coos and gets himself ready.

Allura shuddered a breath as Keith placed both hands on her hips and rubbed circles on them with his thumbs.

"I'll try to be gentle but the way you smell right now is doing things to me." He says and kisses the small of her back. "So I make no promises." Keith says. "Is that okay?"

"Yes it's perfectly fine." Allura says and bites her lip innocently. "Now are you going to fuck me?" She asks and starts to crawl away from him. "Or am I going to have to-OH!" She exclaims as Keith grabs her waist and yanks her back on his dick.

Her mouth gaped as she was suddenly fully sheathing his penis inside of her.

"You're not going to do anything." Keith says. "Unless you can keep up with my pace." He chuckles.

Allura clenched around his cock in anticipation of how hard she was about to get fucked. And he definitely fucked her hard.

Within a minute he had her screaming in pleasure underneath her as he snapped his hips into her at a quick and brutal pace.

Time dragged on and she was amazed that he still hadn't slowed down. He must have incredible stamina and she moaned as she felt herself nearing her release. Keith heard and felt it and he smirked and licked his lips and grabbed her hips to hold her in place and started thrusting into her even more harshly.

"KEITH!" Allura threw her head back and screamed as Keith's dick became a constant friction inside of her.

"That's it princess scream my name." He says. "I want everyone in the Castle to hear you. And all the other galra to know that if you're going to be having anyone's babies they're gonna be mine." He growls the last word and runs his hands along her sides and squeezes.

"Babies?" Allura asked, unable to fully comprehend what he was saying because of his dick making her half-stupid.

"That scent means you're in heat." Keith reminded her. "Which means you're fertile..." He says and licks his lips.

She turned her head around to look at him and bit her lip as she watched his face contort in pleasure as his cock wrecked her with harsh, rough thrusts before he threw his head beck and screamed her name in utter ecstasy as he emptied his load inside her.

He looked back down at her, making eye contact with her as he gently ran his fingers along her womb as he filled it with his seed. Allura bit her lip and gave him a seductive look. She knew that she wouldn't get pregnant today because of her fertility cycles but the fact that Keith was even trying to impregnate her was quite a turn on.

He smiled at her and patted her womb a few times with his hand.

"Good girl." He praises. "Now cum for me." He commands and rubs her clit.

Allura blushed from how easily he was able to make her do that on command. But her embarrassment soon subsided as she slumped down onto the mattress, utterly exhausted.  
Keith pulled out of her and did the same, collapsing beside her.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She replied.

Allura smiled as he pulled her into his arms and cuddled her, kissing the top of her head as they both settled down for a much needed nap. Allura gently kissed his chest as she traced patterns on it with her finger and she smiled when she thought about how she would have to use that bubble soap more often.


	33. The Best Gift (fluff)

**Warning:** Mentions of smut

Allura groaned as her alarm woke her up. She hit the top of her alarm clock with her hand then stretched on her side and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was about to get up out of bed when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down into the blankets. She smiled as her back met the warm skin of Keith's chest and she sighed happily as she felt his lips pepper the skin on the back of her neck.

"Darling, I have to go." She tells him then moans softly as Keith's hands wander and he kisses the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Why can't you stay?" He asks in as low and gruff a tone as possible, knowing how attractive she finds his morning voice.

"I'd love to stay." She says, turning on her side to face him. "But darling I have to go and make sure everything is in order for your birthday celebration today." She says and runs her fingers down the side of his face.

She smiled and studied his features. His long dark hair was messy and unkempt from sleep but somehow that made him look more attractive. And his stormy eyes glittered in the morning light that shone through the window. She allowed her hand to cup his strong jaw and she smiled as he nuzzled against her hand and purred softly and pulled her closer so she was flushed against his chest.

"What if we just cancelled the celebration?" Keith suggested. "Then could you stay in bed with me?"

"Well theoretically speaking...yes." Allura says.

"Then cancel it." Keith says and rolls over so he's on top of Allura. "It's my birthday and I've already decided that I don't want a big celebration. Especially if it's going to be keeping you away from me."

"Darling, we've been planning this for months." She reminds him. "We have all of the coalition leaders coming we can't just-ah!" She moans as Keith brings his head down and sucks a hickey into her neck and she feels something hard pressing against her thigh.

"But if we cancel it then we can stay in bed and celebrate my birthday in a way I think we'd both enjoy..." He suggests.

"Oh?" Allura asks and arches an eyebrow.

Keith smirks at her and she gasps softly as she feels her panties getting pulled down her hips and Keith licks his lips and wiggles his eyebrows at her. She gave him a seductive look then grimaced and covered her mouth as she felt her stomach lurch.

Keith immediately pushed her panties back up and followed her into the bathroom as she emptied the contents of last night's dinner into the toilet. He held her hair back as she threw up to keep the bile from getting in her hair. She stopped vomiting and slumped against Keith's back as he held her in his arms and placed soothing kisses to the top of her head.

"I really think you should go see a doctor." Keith says and rubs her sides.

"I don't have the time." Allura says.

"Then make time." Keith says a bit more sternly. "This is the third time this movement you can't blame it on food poisoning this time."

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and gently kissed the top of it.

"I'm worried about you." He tells her. "I don't want you working so hard that it affects your health like this."

"Alright." Allura tells him. "Once I've finished the preparations for your birthday I'll go to the infirmary."

"Promise?" He asks her.

"Promise." She tells him and he pecks her nose.

After she had cleaned herself up to get ready she stood in the Great Hall of the new castle ship that was bustling with activity in preparations for Keith's party. As she was speaking to many different coordinators, deciding which leaders to sit where and directing where the flower vases should go she noticed Acxa, Keith's General enter the hall, searching the area until her eyes landed on the princess.

Allura dismissed her attendants and they all dispersed as she approached the General.

"Hello Acxa." Allura says.

"Greetings Princess." Acxa says and gives a small bow.

"What brings you by?" Allura asks.

"I heard that you were setting up for Keith's birthday party and I wanted to see how the preparations were coming along." Acxa says.

"That's so thoughtful of you." Allura says. "What do you think?" She asks and gestures to the area.

"Well it's certainly grand but are you sure that Keith would like to have such an extravagant party?" Acxa asks. "White tables, white walls, expensive tableware and extravagant food and tons of important people? This doesn't look like the kind of thing he'd like."

"I know he doesn't. He's made it abundantly clear." Allura says and gives her a small smile. "This party is merely a formality. Since he's an important leader for the coalition it's important that we hold an event for his birthday. He understands this. But the surprise is that after this party, I'm arranging for all of the paladins to get together in the lounge and give him the small gathering of close family and friends that I'm sure he'd enjoy much more than this huge extravaganza."

Acxa smiles at Allura and nods her head.

"That does sound like something he'd prefer." Acxa says.

"You know that you are welcome at this party as well Acxa." Allura says. "I know that you don't know the other paladins very well but you are one of Keith's most trusted friends. I'm sure he'd want you among us to celebrate his birthday."

"Thank you princess." Acxa says. "I'll come to the after-party."

"Excellent." Allura says as a servant handed her a glass of wine.

Allura took a sip of it and winced from the bitter taste.

"Yuck why did I pick this wine a month ago? It's disgusting." Allura says and places it on the banister of the stairs.

Acxa looks at Allura quizzically then looked at the glass and decided to taste it for herself.

"It tastes fine to me." Acxa says.

She bites her lip and starts to develop a theory. One that could offend the princess but nevertheless with this new symptom it was starting to become quite clear.

"Allura, Keith told me that you've been throwing up in the morning lately." Acxa says.

"He told you!?" Allura exclaims at the General, making her nearly drop the glass and all of the servants gasp in fear of the princess's rage.

"Oh when I get my hands on him I'm gonna-ugh!" Allura growls in frustration then stomps her foot on the ground and clenches her fists.

"Princess, I'm sure Keith didn't mean any harm by sharing the information with me." Acxa assures her and cautiously takes a step towards the princess.

She was shocked by how quickly the princess's demeanor changed.

"I know Acxa." Allura says and smiles brightly at her. "He's just concerned for me as all. So he confided in one of his most trusted friends. Oh it's so sweet that he cares about me like that..." She sighs dreamily and holds her hands up by her cheek.

"Mood swings." Acxa says.

"Huh?" Allura asks her, looking confused.

"Mood swings, morning sickness, and-" She swirls the wine in the glass. "Your tastes have changed. Princess, those are all symptoms of pregnancy." She whispers to her.

Allura's eyes widen and she seems shocked for a minute, then she smiles and laughs and shakes her head.

"Pregnant? Me? No that's impossible there has to be another reason." Allura says.

"I'm not sure if there is princess." Acxa pushes. "Have you and Keith been uh...you know...using protection?" She whispers.

"No, but we don't need to." Allura says. "Alteans have fertility cycles. So as long as Keith and I don't have sex when I'm in my fertile period there's no way he could get me pregnant."

"How do you know when you're fertile?" Acxa asks.

"When an Altean female is in heat her quintessence will become luminous and the aura of her life force will become visible, a trait that evolved when our ancestors used to live a dark forest environment and a female who had a bright aura when she was fertile had a higher chance of a male finding her in the dark to reproduce." Allura explains.

"So basically you glow?" Acxa asks.

"Essentially yes." Allura says and smiles.

Then her expression changes to one of fear as she has a flashback to one of her and Keith's encounters...

"Damn babe you're so beautiful." Keith complimented "You're glowing." He moans.

"I'm glowing?" Allura moans as he hits that spot that made her see stars.

"Yeah, you're so fucking hot I'm gonna cum-Ah!" He moans and shouts as he emptied himself inside of her unknowingly fertile womb.

Back in the present time Allura stared off into the distance, eyes wide and her face draining of color as she came to the realization that Acxa may have been correct with her diagnosis.

"Princess?" Acxa asks and reaches her hand out to touch her shoulder then recoils it when the princess covers her mouth and rushes to the restroom.

Allura was originally going to wait until later in the day to go to the infirmary but now that the very likely idea had been planted in her head of her being pregnant she had to know if it was true. And sure enough, Acxa's theory was confirmed by the doctor's diagnosis. Allura was pregnant with Keith's baby.

To say Allura was nervous about the news was an understatement. She was utterly mortified! She and Keith had been so busy running the coalition and establishing a new form of government since the end of the war. Marriage was an idea that only occasionally crossed each other's minds so having children was barely a blip on their radar!

She didn't even know if Keith wanted children. She'd barely seen him interact with them so she had no idea if he even liked children or not. In fact, the few times she had seen him in the presence of children, one of which was after liberating a planet an alien brought an infant up to Keith to hold for a picture with some other orphan children that had been rescued and he seemed afraid to do so!

She paced back and forth in her room as she worried that Keith would be upset and scared over the prospect of being a father and that did nothing to ease her anxiety of being a mother. Would Keith even want the child? Did she even want this baby? She knew she wanted children, at least one someday but was now really the best time?

So much was going on, she thought as the coalition members started arriving for the banquet and she stood by Keith's side and they greeted their guests. Politics kept them both fairly busy it's no wonder that whenever they had a spare moment to themselves they went at each other like rabbits. But now that habit had literally bred trouble for them. Or at least it could be trouble depending on Keith's reaction to the news and how they both decide to handle this situation.

The formal banquet went swimmingly. All of the paladins showed up in their armor and had spiffed themselves up a bit. She was exceptionally pleased with how the birthday boy had cleaned up. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail and wore a very nice smelling cologne.

Everyone was on their best behavior but she occasionally had to stop Pidge, Lance and Hunk from stuffing themselves on red velvet donuts. They all sulked and walked away and then she turned to find her boyfriend sneaking more than his fair share. She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"It's my birthday and they're my favorite!" He whispers.

She frowns more at him and he gives her his best puppy eyes and pout. She growls in frustration and turns away from him and stomps her foot.

"Just don't let any of the coalition members see you." She grumbles.

"I love you." Keith says and kisses her cheek.

Once he's out of sight she grabs as many as she can fit in her pockets and heads back to the table. She was pregnant and she had cravings so she felt justified.

After dinner each of the coalition members had very kind things to say about Keith and his leadership as Black Paladin that had him tearing up and squeezing Allura's hand under the table.

He and Allura slow danced together and she felt so safe and warm in his arms, like nothing could ever go wrong as long as she was with him. She wondered if Pidge felt the same way as Lance swung her around the dance floor. She felt Keith press a small kiss to her temple and smiled against his shoulder. She would tell him tonight. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep it a secret anyway and a baby sounded like one impressive birthday present. It certainly topped the sheath for his knife she had gotten him originally.

After the party Keith walked down to the lounge with Allura. When he walked in he gasped when everyone jumped out at him and shouted surprise. He looked around and smiled at all of his friends and his various favorite snacks and booze.

"Did you plan this?" He asks Allura.

She smiles and nods and he kisses her temple. "I knew it. Now this is a party!" He exclaims and heads straight for the food and grabs a beer.

Everyone started drinking and engaging in small conversation, a very happy Kosmo eating chips off of the floor, much to the despair of the mice who were hoping to steal a snack of their own.

"Moooo!" Kaltenecker moos and makes all the mice scurry away and Kosmo teleport next to Keith.

"You brought your cow here?" Keith asks Lance.

"Well you and Allura were allowed to bring your pets and even Pidge's space puffs came along!" Lance argues as one floats by their heads. "So yes my cow gets to be here at the party too."

Keith sighed and face-palmed before taking a long swig of his beer.

Acxa noticed that Allura wasn't having anything to drink. She merely held a bottle of beer in her hand but didn't take a sip from it. One look between the two girls and the information had been passed on. Acxa gave her a small smile and a nod in congratulations.

"'Lance go away' coupons!" Keith exclaimed happily as Lance gave him his birthday present. "Dude this is the best present you've ever given me!" Keith exclaims and the two boys hug.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Lance says and hugs him back. "Now take a seat, it's time for the Keith appreciation slide show."

"The what?" Keith asks and his face pales.

Allura takes his hand and pulls him down to sit next to her on the couch and they watch as Pidge and Lance pull down a projector screen and stand at a podium next to Kaltenecker.

"From humble beginnings." Lance says and Pidge clicks and shows a picture of Keith as a baby.

"AWWWWW!" Everyone went and Keith blushed.

"Mom did you give them my baby photos?!" Keith yelled at his mother.

She smiled at him and shrugged.

"Only a few." She says and Keith growled at her.

Pidge clicked again and showed a video of him taking a bath as a baby.

"Bath videos?" Keith grumbles as he covers his face in his hands. "You really had to give them the bath videos?"

"It's not that bad darling." Allura coos and rubs his back.

"Ha! Look at his tiny dick!" A drunk Pidge shouts and points at the screen making everyone laugh.

"Kill me now." Keith grumbled.

They moved on through his childhood or as Lance liked to call it, the prolonged emo phase that would never end, throughout his best training moments and victories, then the fun part which were his top training and battle fails, until they finally reached the present.

"You had to show me wiping out on the ski trip!" Keith complains with a smile on his face.

"Yes! It was one of your proudest moments!" Lance argues.

"Proudest moments? My ass is sticking out of the snow and I'm flailing my arms around like a lunatic. Proud for who exactly?" Keith asks.

"Me for getting the golden opportunity to take the photo." Lance says and clicks to the next picture.

Everyone went "awww." When they saw the picture of Keith and Allura asleep together on the couch. Then Lance clicked to the next photo and everyone laughed when they saw Kosmo drooling on the princess and the mice in various places on Keith, specifically Platt in his mouth.

"That filthy mutt!" Allura screamed.

"Those goddamn mice!" Keith yelled.

They both looked at each other and frowned. The one fight that they always seemed to have revolved around whose pets were more annoying. Thankfully they avoided having an argument this time because they heard explosions outside and everyone watched the fireworks display outside. They all cheered when some went up that said "Happy Birthday Keith!"

"Seriously?" Keith asks with a laugh as he watches the fireworks display outside. "Princess did you really have to get me fireworks for my birthday?"

"You love fireworks!" Allura reminds him.

"Yeah I do but this is a bit much for just my birthday." Keith says with a laugh.

"Darling you are worth far much more than you truly give yourself credit for." Allura says. "This is a special day for humans so I want to make sure it is as special as possible for you."

Keith smiled and leaned in and kissed his girlfriend sweetly.

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Keith tells her honestly and kisses her again.

A jolt of fear went through Allura. What if he didn't feel the same after she told him...

"Are you okay?" Keith asks her softly, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine." She lies and smiles at him.

He cups her cheek and gently strokes it with his thumb in that calming way he knew she liked.

"Are you sure?" He asks and she looks into his eyes and knows she can't lie to him.

He knew her too well at this point.

"Well actually I am a bit anxious about something." Allura admits and Keith takes her hand and squeezes it.

"What is it?" He asks. "Tell me I can help you with it."

"Well it's one of your birthday presents." Allura says. "But I'm not sure if you'll like it..."

"I'm sure I'll love it." Keith tells her and strokes a lock of her hair. "Where is it? I can open it now if you want."

"I don't think here in front of everyone would be the best place." Allura says and brushes some of her hair away from her face while blushing.

"Why not what is the...oh?" He says in a low baritone and licks his lips.

Allura scoffed but smiled at him nonetheless. Men were so clueless when it came to these things. Although to be fair, last year's present involved disrobing her, and Keith swore to this day that it was the best birthday present he's ever gotten.

"Does it top last year's?" He asks and wraps an arm around her waist, breathing against her neck.

"I suppose that depends on your opinion." She says, purposely being vague and letting her boyfriend believe she had gotten some new lingerie to model for him.

He licked his lips and looked her up and down, undressing her with his eyes.

"Then can we go back to our room and unwrap my present?" He asks.

Allura took a deep breath and smiled. She needed to tell him. Tonight. The sooner she got this over with the better.

"Of course darling." She says.

Keith takes one last large swig of his beer and then wishes all of his friends goodnight as he whisks Allura out of the room, followed by cheers from the girls and wolf whistles from Lance and Hunk.

"Yeah get it Keith!" Lance calls after him and makes a thrusting motion with his hips.

Pidge rolled her eyes and sipped her wine in annoyance from her boyfriend's vulgar actions.

Allura yelped as Keith lifted her over his shoulder and carried her into the room. He set her down and locked the door behind him and immediately had her in his arms again and began sucking a hickey into her neck while unzipping the back of her dress.

She couldn't help but melt into her boyfriend's touch and grasp his firm bicep as he marked her flesh and began to pull her dress down. She wanted nothing more than for him to continue and to make love to her but she pulled his hands off of her and kissed his lips gently in an effort to curb his lustful appetite and calm him.

"Keith..." She breathes against his lips. "Your present isn't the same as last year's." She tells him. "Actually this present is because of our little escapades in bed."

Keith arched an eyebrow and tilted his head at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"You're going to want to sit down for this." She tells him.

Keith looks at her with confusion and worry on his face but nevertheless follows her instructions and sits down on the bed.

"You know how Alteans have fertility cycles right?" Allura asks him and he nods.

"Yeah." He says. "Alteans have certain periods when they're fertile and they can't get pregnant outside of those times. That's why we don't have to use protection." Keith says.

"Yes but remember a few movements ago when we made love and you said I was glowing?" Allura asks him.

"Yeah." Keith says with a smirk, biting his lip and looking her up and down as he remembered that passionate night.

Then his expression changed to a serious one when he realized what Allura was saying.

"Wait...were you actually glowing because you were-" Keith starts.

"In heat, yes." Allura says and blushes.

"O-oh." Keith says and blushes too. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Well I sort of forgot." Allura says. "When you're...you know...inside of me I can't really focus on anything else."

Keith smirks proudly with the knowledge of how good she thought he was in bed. Then his eyes widened when he realized what she was trying to say.

"Wait if you were in heat when I..." His voice trails off and he looks up at her biting her lip and blushing. "And now you've been throwing up in the morning...Allura are you pregnant?"

"Yes." She says after an uncomfortable silence.

Keith looked down and gripped the sheets in his hands. Allura's heart dropped to her stomach and she placed her hand over her womb instinctively.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

Allura gulped. Her worst fear was coming true. She could tell from Keith's body language that he was shocked and uneasy from the news. She gulped and decided to proceed to answer his question.

"Well I visited the doctor today like you asked me too after Acxa made me realize that I might be pregnant and yes, they said that I'm with child...your child."

"Our child..." Keith says and tears up and smiles. "Our baby. W-we made life!" He exclaims and she's not sure if he's scared or excited.

He stands up from the bed shakily and places his hand on his forehead.

"Wow...oh my God I was not expecting this." He says and covers his mouth with both of his hands.

"Neither was I." Allura admits and runs a hand through a lock of her hair. "But here we are." Allura says and gestures to her stomach.

"Here we are." Keith repeats and smiles nervously. "I've impregnated an alien princess." He says with a nervous chuckle. "We're going to be parents. Oh fuck we're going to be parents!" He shouts."I have no clue how to take care of kids. I've never even babysat before!" He exclaims. "Do you know anything about mothering?"

"Well I know how to hold a baby and interact with them for political appearances but aside from that...I really don't know much." Allura says and her bottom lip trembles.

"Shit we're screwed!" Keith exclaims. "I'm gonna drop the baby or mess up somehow and end up hurting them somehow I know it! And they're probably gonna hate me."

"How do you know they'll hate you?" Allura asks shakily.

Every word that came out of her boyfriend's mouth felt like he was digging a knife into her heart.

"Because I have no quiznaking clue how to raise a kid and so they're just gonna hate me for their whole lives!" Keith says. "Do we even have the time to take care of a baby? I mean you're going to be ruling a planet and my mom, Acxa and all of the Blade of Marmora are pushing for me to go to Kral Zera and become Emporer, are we going to be able to even raise the kid ourselves or will it just be raised by a nanny like Lotor? Oh shit...A Galra Emperor Black Paladin and an Altean Alchemist having a kid we're going to give birth to another Lotor! Fuck!" Keith shouts and bangs his forehead on the bedpost.

He picked his head up when he looked and saw Allura crying. His heart dropped and he realized he just screwed up big time.

"Allura-" He says and goes to try to comfort her but she pushes him away.

"Oh Keith just say you're upset with me and that you don't want this baby and I'll go make an appointment with the doctor to get rid of it instead of bombarding me with all of these questions and making it worse!" Allura shouts at him and sobs and runs to the door.

"Shit!" Keith says and smacks himself in the forehead.

He should have noticed how upset she was getting and stopped freaking out. He was such an idiot for scaring her, especially in the emotionally fragile state she was in right now. He sprinted to the door and got in front of it before she could leave.

"Allura wait!" He says and blocks her exit. "Just let me explain." He begs.

"Judging by what you've said you've explained enough." Allura says. "Everything you said is true. We don't have time for this baby and neither of us are fit to be parents. We'd be unleashing another Lotor on this world if we have this baby! How could I have been so careless! If it wasn't for your stupid dick making me stupid and forget I was in heat then we wouldn't be-" She's cut off by Keith grabbing her and kissing her deeply.

"About to take this huge step in our futures." Keith finishes for her and smiles at her. "And start truly rebuilding what this war cost both of us, our families." He says and gently places his hand over her belly.

"Keith?" Allura asks him, confused by his now heartfelt and comforting actions. "What are you saying? Do you actually want the baby?" Allura asks him.

"If it's what you want then yeah I do." He says and smiles at her. "I'm sorry I made it sound like I don't want it but I'm just scared." He admits. "The only other times in my life I've been this happy are when I was growing up with my dad and when Shiro took me in at the Garrison. And both of those happy times ended in tragedy..." He says. "And now I'm extremely happy again and I'm scared it's going to get taken away from me."

"It won't!" Allura says and cups his face in her hands.

"How do you know?" He asks her.

"I don't." She admits and looks down.

Then she takes a deep breath and looks back up at him with determination in her eyes.

"But I know I won't let anything take me or our baby away from you without a fight." She says. "You can't let your fear of losing what you have keep you from having it. If that's the case then you'll never be happy."

"I suppose you're right." Keith says. "I was afraid of losing you, but at some point I just couldn't hold myself back anymore-"

"It sure took you long enough." Allura grumbles, recalling how she dated both Lotor and then Lance until Keith finally got the balls to tell her he loved her.

"I won't let that happen again this time." Keith says and holds her hands. "I love you Allura, and I can't imagine having a baby with anyone else. I know that history could be repeating itself here but I know that we'll be better parents than Lotor's were and our kid won't end up like him. I won't let that happen. If you want this baby then I'll do my best to overcome my fear of the past and parenthood and start a family with you."

"Oh Keith I do!" She exclaims. "I want it! I want you! I want both of you to have and to love forever and ever-" She shrieked as Keith picked her up and spun her around.

"Then we're gonna have a baby! You're pregnant!" He exclaims happily this time. "Oh my God! Oh my God! There's a tiny person growing inside your belly!"

Allura laughed as Keith kissed her belly then set her down on the ground and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry for getting you so worked up on your birthday." She tells him. "Perhaps I should have waited until tomorrow."

"No 'Lura telling me on my birthday was perfect." Keith says. "It's the best birthday gift I've ever gotten." He tells her and tears up and cups her face in his hands.

"I'm so glad." Allura says. "But there is one more component to this." She adds.

"What is it?" Keith asks, his face serious.

"It would be highly improper for a royal to have a baby outside of wedlock." Allura says and smiles sheepishly at him.

His grin only got brighter and he brought her close and looked into her eyes.

"Allura you're the love of my life and the mother of my child, if you want me to then I will marry the quiznak out of you." He says and she laughs and kisses him.

They made out for a bit and then Allura smiled as Keith gave her one last deep passionate kiss before running out of the door to tell all of the paladins the news. She laughed when she heard him shout:

"Allura's pregnant!"

She heard some excited screams and Lance make a comment then yelp in pain, probably because of something Pidge did to reprimand him.

"Yes Lance it's mine." Keith said in annoyance before cheering up and exclaiming "I'm gonna be a dad! Shiro you've got to teach me how to be a dad!"

"W-what why me?" Shiro asks. "I mean I'm flattered and honored by the offer but what makes you think I can teach you how to be a dad?"

"Because you've raised all of us." Keith says. "You're the only one I know with the most parenting experience."

Allura walked into the doorway and watched as Shiro clenched and unclenched his fist before face-palming.

"Oh God am I really that old to all of you?" Shiro asks.

"Well to be fair you do have grey hair." Pidge says.

"Allura gave me grey hair!" Shiro argues.

"And she's one of us so technically one of your 'kids' gave you grey hair! You are a dad!" Lance exclaims.

Shiro starts banging his forehead against the wall.

"No it's too soon!" Shiro screams and everyone laughs.

"Hey Keith lets pop open this keg and celebrate your birthday and your new baby!" Lance screams.

"FUCK YEAH!" Keith and Hunk exclaim and run over to the keg that Kosmo and the mice hauled in.

The rest of the night was filled with some very drunk karaoke. At first Allura was bummed that she couldn't have any now that she was pregnant but she very much enjoyed watching the paladins get drunk and was now very happy to be sober.

She was literally on the floor laughing her ass off as the father of her unborn child rocked out to Raise Your Glass by Pink with Lance and Hunk singing back up. She was howling with laughter when he started twerking and she begged Acxa to record it but thankfully Acxa already was.

This was truly a great birthday and one hell of a night to remember. She and Keith couldn't wait until their gift was brought into the world to share with all their friends and family.


	34. Glow in the Dark (smut)

**Warning:** Smut

It was a stroke of luck and a great honor for Team Voltron to discover the ancestral home planet of the Alteans. Apparently Altea wasn't their original home. Their origins were from this jungle-like planet that emitted a strong quintessence aura. Allura was extremely excited as well as Coran and Romelle to discover more about the origins of their people so they spent a few days on this planet, setting up camp at an old Alchemist temple to conduct their research.

"Whoa looking good princess." Hunk comments as Allura walks out of the temple and passes the Garrison Trio who were huddled by a campfire as the sun set.

Hunk was referring to the new dress Allura had. She found it in one of the rooms in the temple and thought it was very pretty so Romelle, Coran, and Krolia insisted that she wear it. It was a sleek white silk gown that hugged her curves and had a deep v-neckline that gave a tasteful glimpse of her cleavage. It had two thick straps that went down her back and clasped to the bottom of the dress. It was otherwise completely open in the back.

"Where are you going dressed to the nines like that?" Lance asks her.

"I'm just going for a walk." Allura says.

"You're a little dressed up for a walk." Pidge says and pushes up her glasses. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for Keith would you?" She asks and wiggles her eyebrows at the princess.

"Oooo." Lance and Hunk say and smile and the three of them flash her devilish grins.

Allura rolled her eyes and scoffed and smiled at them. They had noticed her and Keith spending more time together lately, with the war being over and all and them stepping into their new roles as leaders of their people. But to be honest, they really didn't have much time to talk about anything else aside from politics. It made her sad that her time with him was limited to those professional and strict conversations. She missed the companionship and closeness she used to have with him. Her heart yearned for him, for more reasons than she cared to admit.

"No. I'm just going for a walk to see these fireflies that I read about with Coran." She tells them.

The mice all came up to her and squeaked excitedly. She smiled at them then knelt down and pet their heads.

"I'm sorry my darlings. But it's too dangerous for you in the jungle. Stay with Hunk, Lance and Pidge, I'm sure they'll gladly watch you for me." She says. "I'll take some pictures of the fireflies for you."

They all squeak in agreement and go over to the Garrison Trio. They wave her off and she picks up the hem of her dress and walks down the steps of the temple to the jungle path.

"It's so dark in here." Keith complains as he and Kosmo trek through the undergrowth carrying baskets of fruit to bring back for breakfast.

They had quickly realized upon their arrival that the jungle had very large trees with thick canopies that let little to no daylight through them. The only places the Alteans were exposed to any sort of sunlight was in the temples.

"How the hell did the Alteans manage to see anything in this jungle?" Keith asks as he hacks away at some foliage with his sword. "The only things that give off any light in this forest are the fireflies." Keith says, gesturing to the glowing specks that floated around him and his wolf. "Must've been pretty depressing-What is it boy?" Keith asks when he hears his wolf whining and looking to the side.

Keith looked in his direction and his breath hitched as he saw a glowing figure, the glowing figure of a woman with white fluffy hair and pink markings off in the distance.

"Wow..." He breathes and stares at her in awe of her beauty.

He had always thought she was beautiful. From the minute he met her, to when she got covered in food goo during their food fight, to when she got all sweaty during training, to the determined and confident look she got when commanding her people and giving orders to the coalition leaders. But this, this was a different kind of beauty. It was pulling him to want to get closer to her, to move towards her light to escape the darkness that surrounded them.

"Take me to her buddy." Keith asks his wolf and he nods and Keith places his hand on his companion and they teleport over to her.

Allura gasped and smiled, watching in awe as she found a bunch of glowing fireflies that lit up the dark jungle. Some of them flew around her and she giggled and turned in a circle and watched as they followed the twirl of her dress. She quickly snapped a picture for her mice. Then she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw more.

"I wonder why there's so many here?" She asks.

Then she gasps when she sees an aura of her quintessence around her arm. She looks over her body and the fireflies back away from her enough that she can see that she herself is glowing.

"What? Why is my quintessence making me glow?" She asks herself and looks at her arms and down at her figure.

"Allura?" Keith asks.

Allura gasped and turned to see Keith and his wolf.

The wolf looked between the two of them. Keith stared at her in awe as she stood in the clearing of the woods, glowing brightly for the world to see.

"Keith..." Allura said shyly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and blushed.

Kosmo sensed the romantic tension filling the air and teleported away to give them their space.

 _I made a wish and now I know where you are, boy_  
 _(Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh)_

"Wow...you look beautiful." He says and walks closer to her, pulled in by her beauty and the radiance of her quintessence. "You know you're glowing right? I could see you from all the way over there when I was picking fruit."

 _I think I found it, you're my lucky star, boy_  
 _(Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh)_

"I know." Allura says. "This place is truly magical isn't it. I've discovered so much about myself here." She says and finds herself staring at him.

She felt her mind start to get foggy as she admired how handsome he looked. He wasn't the reckless emo boy she met when she first awoke from her cryopod. He was a leader now. A warrior, a man. She looked him up and down and bit her lip. Such an attractive man...

She looked back up and blushed when she noticed him eyeing her in a similar fashion. Keith met her gaze and quickly looked away, his face turning red. She blushed even more when she noticed him moving his leg to try to cover the tent in his pants. Her eyes widened and she felt herself get a little damp from the fact that he got hard from her.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles. "You just look so good in that dress and you're glowing I just couldn't help it. That was probably really creepy, me staring at you like that." He says with a short laugh.

"I don't mind..." She admits and he removes his hand from the back of his neck and gets serious.

 _It's not the kind of feeling that you fight, boy_  
 _(Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh)_

"Allura?" He asks in that soft tone that was reserved for her and her heart hammered in her chest as he stepped closer.

Her brave, handsome paladin that she had been hiding her feelings for for far too long now, and she could tell from the look in his eyes that the feeling was most likely mutual.

"You don't have to hide it Keith." She whispers and gently pushes his thigh, moving his leg back to it's original place before he moved it to try to hide his erection and she placed her hands on his chest.

 _Cause I can see you in the dark at night, boy_  
 _(Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh)_

"I'm fully aware of the effect I have on you." She whispers to him. "But do you know you have the same effect on me?"

She gasped as he gently placed his hands on her hips.

"I do now." He says in a low voice.

Her breath hitched as his fingers gently touched the bare skin of her back that was revealed by the dress she wore.

 _In your atmosphere_  
 _It's all so clear_

She looked up into his eyes and he looked down into hers. Both of them darkened with lust as he pulled her closer and the light of her quintessence shone on his alabaster skin, giving the illusion of him glowing as well.

 _Let's get out of here, to a private affair_

"We're all alone, the team won't come looking for us." Allura says and runs her finger down his chest and looks up at him under her lashes.

Keith swallowed hard and began taking off his jacket, his gaze never leaving hers, making her heart race.

 _It's truth or dare and I'm not scared_

"What do you want from me Allura?" Keith asks her and cups her cheek.

"Whatever you want from me." She tells him.

She took in a sharp breath as she felt his hand on her lower back fiddle with the clasp on her dress. He looked into her eyes, silently asking if this is what she wanted and she smiled at him and placed her hand on his belt and tugged on the strap slightly, loosening it. She hooked her fingers in the belt loops on his pants and tugged him closer and he licked his lips and eyed her hungrily.

 _You're almost there, we got something to share_

Allura gasped as the clasp holding up her dress came undone in the back and the whole thing slipped off of her, leaving her naked in front of Keith and he grasped her waist and pulled her into him and began to kiss her as his fingers gently trailed along her sparkling skin.

 _Turn the lights off, I feel the spark_  
 _Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_

He laid her down on the soft grass and she moaned into his mouth as he made out with her. Sparks flew every time his soft lips melded with hers. It was like they had some sort of magical connection, like they were soulmates.

They let out all of their emotions into the kiss, hungrily devouring each other's mouths as they made up for all the time they had held back from their true feelings for each other. Her tongue battled with his as they fought for dominance.

 _Turn the lights off, it's about to start_  
 _Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_

She would have won, had Keith not put one of his legs in between hers and pressed it against her exposed cunt, making her arch her back and moan, letting his tongue have free roam of her mouth as he hoisted her leg up on his hip and ground his erection into her thigh.

 _Glow in the dark_  
 _Glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_  
 _Glow in the dark_  
 _Glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_

Allura sighed in pleasure as Keith invaded her every sense with his touch. Eventually he released her mouth and she took in lungfuls of air as he moved down to suck a hickey into her neck and she moaned and arched her back into him and he trailed his hands down the curve of her spine as he worked his way down towards her chest with his mouth.

 _I see your heart 'cause it's illuminating_  
 _(Whoa oh oh oh)_  
 _Yeah (Whoa oh oh oh)_

She gasped and moaned when she felt his mouth close around one of her nipples and started to suck. He groped the other one for a bit before switching breasts, making sure each one got equal attention.

He released the breast he was holding with his hand and gently trailed his fingers down to her mound. Allura gasped and moaned loudly as he penetrated her with one of his fingers and she begged for more and rocked her hips into his hand.

 _I feel your light 'cause its radiating_  
 _(Whoa oh oh oh)_  
 _Yeah (Whoa oh oh oh)_

He gave her what she wanted and added another finger and began scissoring her open and she arched her back and moaned as he buried his face in between her tits and licked and kissed her tender flesh.

 _I see your heart 'cause the light is streaming_  
 _(Whoa oh oh oh_  
 _Yeah (Whoa oh oh oh)_

He added a third finger and she moaned and arched her hips into his hand. He pumped them a few times inside of her and she gripped the grass and moaned loudly.

"This feels good?" He asks her softly and she bites her lip and nods. "Good. You're so tight." He moans and plunges his fingers in deeper and she whines and thrusts her hips into his palm. "I've got to stretch you out. Especially since my dick is much bigger than my fingers." He whispers in her ear and her eyes widen and she clenched, making him groan.

 _Cut through the night just like a laser beaming_  
 _(Whoa oh oh oh)_  
 _Yeah (Whoa oh oh oh)_

That comment made her moan as well and she nearly came right then and there. She rocked her hips furiously against his digits but to her disappointment he pulled them out. She whimpered from the loss.

"Keith..." She whines impatiently and sits up on her hands.

"Shh...shh." Keith shushes her gently.

She gulps when she sees him licking her juices off of his fingers and she felt herself get wet.

"Don't worry princess." He says and smirks at her and gives one of his fingers a long lick. "You'll be full again soon." He promises with a mischievous smirk and takes off his shirt before undoing his belt.

 _Oh_  
 _In your atmosphere (Atmosphere)_

She licked her lips as she admired Keith's muscular torso. His lean physique hid it but he was actually incredibly well built and muscular. Sculpted biceps, perfect pecs, a toned six pack, and defined v-lines that led down to the tent in his pants that he was currently unzipping his fly to work towards revealing to her.

 _It's all so clear (All so clear)_  
 _Let's get out of here, (out of here) to a private affair_  
 _It's truth or dare and I'm not scared_

As Keith pulled off his pants and boxers after taking off his boots Allura bit her lip and gripped the grass tighter as more of her handsome paladin's sexy body was being revealed to her. The more she saw, the more she just wanted to lay back on the ground with her legs spread open and let him take her however he pleases.

 _You're almost there, we got something to share_

She gasped when he pulled his boxers down and she saw his dick for the first time. He was right. It was huge! Six inches long easily and the perfect thickness. The thought of the feeling of fullness and the stretch she'd be able to get from his cock made her instinctively spread her legs open for him and he smirked and stroked himself while eyeing her wet pussy and licking his lips as he spread his pre-cum on his shaft as he pumped his manhood in his hand to get it stiff enough to penetrate her.

 _Turn the lights off, I feel the spot_  
 _Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_

"Well aren't you eager?" Keith comments in a low voice and smirks at her and she whines and spreads her legs wider for him, making him take in a sharp breath and stroke himself faster.

 _Turn the lights off, it's about to start_  
 _Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_  
 _Glow in the dark_  
 _Glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_

The light she was radiating pulled Keith back into an almost trance-like state as he admired her beauty in the light of her quintessence and he stopped touching himself and locked his eyes with hers and crawled in between her legs and on top of her.

"You're so beautiful." He compliments and cups her cheek.

 _Glow in the dark_  
 _Glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_

 _Now we're breathing in the silence_

Keith and Allura stared at each other as Keith leaned over her, naked with her laying underneath him, waiting for her signal.

 _Now we're dancing here_

She stared into his onyx eyes and licked her lips as she felt a tug in her heart that prompted her to fully lay back on the grass with her legs still wide open, presenting herself to Keith as she tilted her head back baring her neck to him in submission.

"Do it. Take me Keith. Claim me as yours forever." She keens.

Keith's eyes widened from her words and actions and he brought his mouth down to her neck to leave a hickey on her glittering dark flesh as he gripped her hips and held her steady.

"I love you." He tells her sincerely and she smiles.

"I love you too-AH!" She screams as he took her virginity with a swift thrust of his hips and he grunted and winced in pleasure.

 _I wanna glow in the dark!_

Allura gasped and screamed in pain and pleasure and Keith moaned from the feeling of having her tight, wet heat around his cock and he began to thrust into her. The thrusts were slow and deep, making Allura moan with every inch of his cock that Keith pushed into her, each one deeper than the last and stretching her virgin walls more. He asked her if she was uncomfortable but she shook her head and instead insisted he continue to go deeper.

"I can take it." She moans. "I can take it all, please Keith give it to me!" She begs.

"As you wish princess." He breathes and licks his lips.

He pins her arms down by interlocking his fingers with hers, keeping her fully pinned to the ground and then Allura gasped in pleasure as he slammed his hips into hers with a deep groan from him as he leaned over her, dominant and and strong as he arched his back and thrusted deeply into her.

 _Turn the lights off, I feel the spot_  
 _Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_

He hit that delicious spot over and over, and then he started picking up the pace. The sweet friction of his cock stretching her walls and rubbing them making her moans increase in volume as he increased in pace and started letting out a few strained moans and whimpers of his own.

Suddenly she found herself flipped over onto her stomach, with Keith lifting her hips up into the air so she was on her knees and he opened them a bit to reveal more of her pussy to him and then he started fucking her again and she screamed from the pleasure this new position brought as she felt his balls slap against her clit and she arched her back as he thrusted into her harshly and erratically, making her practically bounce on the ground from the force, speed and frequency of his thrusts. He was rutting into her like an animal in heat and she loved it.

She curiously looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened and she gasped, jaw hanging and her heart leapt in fear and excitement when she saw his golden sclera, narrowed irises and his tongue running along his fangs. He could go galra...a scary looking but extremely sexy galra was inside of her...He locked his eyes with hers and smirked, eyeing her hungrily as he looked from her down to where they were joined and licked his lips. She gulped from anticipation and glowed brighter, turning him on more.

 _Turn the lights off, it's about to start_  
 _Can you make it glow in the dark? 'Cause I wanna glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_

He maintained eye contact and thrusted again, gripping her hips tightly as he forced her back onto his cock at a brutal pace. She whined and moaned, keening and gripping the grass to keep herself steady as he yanked her back onto his cock over and over, rutting into her more forcefully and she whimpered in pleasure as her release built up and she could tell from his grunts that he was close too. She noticed her aura start to get brighter as her climax became more imminent.

 _Glow in the dark, yeah_  
 _Glow in the dark, yeah_  
 _Glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_  
 _Glow in the dark_  
 _Glow in the dark_  
 _Hey-ey-ey_

Some sweet friction against her clit from his balls smacking against her, and mercy from his fingers rubbing the sensitive nub made her scream and he quickly flipped her back over onto her back to finish the job, wanting to see her face as she experienced her first climax. She screamed his name and came. He followed shortly after screaming her name in utter ecstasy as he tilted his head back and thrusted erratically into her as he emptied his load into her.

He held himself above her with his arms, both of them panting heavily until he finally pulled out of her and collapsed beside her as they both caught their breaths.

They waited until everyone was asleep to return back to camp. Both looking disheveled with messy hair and wrinkly clothes, they both snuck into their own lions after a goodnight kiss and it was like nothing had ever happened.

The next morning Keith brought her some fruit and she blushed as their fingers touched as she took it from him and they both walked into the temple and found Romelle excitedly looking over some ancient documents.

"Have you found anything new Romelle?" Allura asks and takes a bite of her fruit.

"Yes actually! I found something very interesting about our ancestors mating cycles!" Romelle says excitedly.

Allura blushed and so did Keith.

"Mating cycles eh?" Keith asks and looks Allura up and down and licks his lips before biting into his fruit and leaning against the doorway and undressing her with his eyes. "Let's hear about it."

Allura rolled her eyes and scoffed playfully at him as he stared at her with those seductive onyx eyes of his.

"Wonderful!" Romelle says excitedly, clearly not reading the tone of the room. "I found that an Altean woman in heat will glow to shine like a star in the darkness of the jungle guiding a prospective male towards her to mate with her." Romelle reads excitedly.

"So Altean women glow when they're in heat huh?" Keith asks and licks his lips while staring at her and she looks up at him from under her lashes and bites her bottom lip.

"Yes. And the brighter the glow, the more fertile she is, which means there's a greater chance for the male to impregnate her." Romelle adds and then both Keith and Allura turn to face her, pale and wide eyed with surprise and fear.

Keith dropped his fruit and Allura felt her stomach drop.

"Wait what!?" They both exclaim.

"Altean women who have sex when they're in heat get pregnant?" Allura asks.

"If they're glowing brightly then yes they definitely would be." Romelle says. "Why do you ask and why do you two look so frightened-oh..." She blushes when she realizes the situation.

Keith and Allura look from her back to each other, faces slowly turning red and their gazes shift from each other down to Allura's stomach. She places her hand over it and looks between Keith and Romelle with a worried gaze.

"Oh my..." Romelle squeaks. "I would have told you sooner if I knew that the two of you were..." She blushes and gulps.

"Romantically involved." She says quickly and coughs, wanting to jump over that awkward hurdle as fast as possible.

"Perhaps I should find some documents on Altean pregnancy?" She asks and rubs the back of her neck.

Keith and Allura just look at her and nod their heads.


	35. Haunted House of Love (fluff)

**Warnings:** Making out and mentions of smut.

Lance felt like an idiot sitting in the new castle lounge in his elven warrior costume. He was going as the main character from the video game he and Pidge liked to play. He fixed his long floppy hat over his head and was adjusting his elf ears when he heard some snickers come from the hallway and he turned and blushed in embarrassment when he saw some girls staring at him and laughing before continuing on down the hall. He turned away and took out his phone and angrily sent a text message in the group chat that he, Keith, Pidge and Allura were in asking where they were and that he'd been waiting for them for half an hour.

A few ticks later Keith texted a reply:

 _Dude, I'm already here._

Lance arched an eyebrow and looked around in confusion, wondering where Keith was. He got his answer when Keith popped up from behind the couch wearing a cape with a popped collar, with his galra eyes shining and fangs bared as he hissed at the paladin and held his hands out towards him like he wanted to grab him.

"Oh shit!" Lance screamed and fell off the couch.

Keith went back to normal and held his stomach and laughed at Lance as he picked himself up off of the ground.

"Fucking hell man that was terrifying!" Lance exclaims.

"I know." Keith says with a smirk. "It's Halloween that's the point."

"Well damn you make a good Dracula." Lance says and looks over Keith's costume.

Keith laughs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Yeah thanks man, I'm gonna freak out so many people it's gonna be awesome." Keith says. "And are you some sort of Altean jester?"

"I'm the legendary warrior Tink from Killbot Phantasm!" Lance exclaims and stomps his foot. (Yes I'm ripping off Link from Legend of Zelda if you couldn't tell.)

"You're a twink from what?" Keith asks.

"It's Tink!" Lance argues and pouts. "It's the main character from the video game Pidge and I play together. She's going as princess Gelda. Tink's love interest." Lance says and raises his eyebrows at Keith.

"Ah." He says and gives Lance a knowing smile.

Lance and Pidge had been spending a lot of time together lately, and it was pretty clear that something romantic was developing between them. Oddly enough, once Lance's attention finally moved off of Allura and onto Pidge, the princess had been hanging around him a lot more. At first he didn't pay much attention to it but now they were starting to really get to know each other and pretty recently Keith realized that he had a huge crush on her and that he's had feelings for her since the moment he met her but hadn't realized it until now. He knew it was probably crazy to hope she felt the same way but given the way she's been acting around him lately...was it wrong for him to think he at least had a chance?

"Allura offered to let Pidge borrow some of her jewelry and a dress for her costume." Lance explains. "And in return Pidge is helping Allura with a costume they picked out together."

"We're ready!" The girls call from the hallway.

The guys turn to face the doorway to see the girls walk in. Pidge came first.

Lance's eyes lit up when he saw Pidge. She wore a simple white dress with a green tunic over it, fastened by a silver belt. She had a matching tiara with an emerald in it in her hair with a light green veil connected to it that flowed down behind her head.

"You look beautiful! Just like princess Gelda!" Lance says and bounces on the balls of his feet.

"Thanks Lance, you make a pretty handsome Tink." Pidge says and Lance smiles and stands proudly with his chest puffed out to look heroic and Pidge laughed.

"Happy Halloween! Meow!" Allura says from the doorway.

Keith turns to face the doorway and his eyes widen and he blushes when he sees the princess in a cat costume. A very attractive cat costume.

Lance's jaw was hanging as he looked back and forth between Keith and Allura and Pidge smirked proudly and adjusted her glasses when she saw the look on Keith's face. She was very satisfied with her work.

"What do you think Keith?" Allura asks and bounces on her feet as she does a little twirl.

Keith's face was bright red. Allura looked absolutely adorable in her cat ears and the painted whiskers on her cheek and pink painted on her nose only made her cuter and she wore a black collar around her neck with a pink heart shaped pendant.

But from the neck down she was looking fine as hell. Her black velvet dress was sleeveless but it fastened around her neck and covered her chest while being open in the back. It also hugged her curves before flowing down to the very top of her thighs. She twirled in a circle and it lifted, flashing him a glimpse of the black underwear she wore underneath that came with the dress. Those black stockings that came up to her mid-thigh and matching gloves that went up past her elbow to her mid-upper arm were making him revisit every sexual fantasy he's ever had about her wearing something like that. He felt all the blood rushing to his penis and he used all his willpower to push his sexual thoughts aside to keep himself from getting hard in front of his crush.

"Mrrow." Lance purrs and makes a clawing motion with his hand at Keith before winking at him.

Keith growled at him before Allura restated her question, while giving him a confused look as to why he was taking so long to answer.

"It looks great." He says and clears his throat and gives her the most genuine smile he can muster.

"Thank you! I'm glad you like it!" Allura says. "Oh I almost forgot the best part!" She exclaims.

Keith's eyes widened and his breath hitched as she turned around and stuck out her ass.

"It even has a tail!" She says and shakes her butt to swing the tail.

Now the great view of her ass was definitely turning him on, but what really sealed the deal was the side-boob she was showing off as she turned her torso so she could still face him. He couldn't fight it anymore after seeing that. He felt his pants get tight and he swung his cloak in front of his crotch to cover it, as not to _arouse_ suspicions (ba-dum tss. I know I crack myself up XD).

"Do you still like it?" Allura asks and turns back around with wide hopeful eyes as she innocently held her hands up to her chest.

"Oh I think he really likes-ah!" Lance yelps and hides behind Pidge as Keith hisses at him.

"Oh I'm so glad!" Allura says and skips down the two steps to enter the lounge and hops over to Keith. "I was hoping you would like it. I didn't want to dress up as something scary and Pidge informed me of this other option that seems very popular among human females, so I thought I'd give it a go!" She says.

"Well you definitely knocked it out of the park." Keith says and tries his best not to draw too much attention to the "stake" in his pants. (Get it! Stake instead of snake. Cuz he's a vampire-okay I'll stop).

"Thank you. Your costume looks very good too." She says and blushes.

Allura couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the patch of exposed skin that the open slit of his white billowy shirt, slightly closed by some criss-crossing strings that showed the cleavage between his pecks. She bit her lip as she thought about how muscular he had gotten over the years, and those black leather pants were so tight that they showed off his muscular thighs. And she couldn't ingnore how sexy his mullet looked when paired with the whole ensemble.

"Yeah?" Keith asks and smirks, running his hand through his bangs, knowing she blushed whenever he did that.

"Yes." Allura says and blushes. "What are you supposed to be?"

Keith goes galra and hisses at her, making her yelp and jump back a bit.

"A vampire." Keith says.

"Oh..."Allura says and runs a hand through her hair to regain her composure. "Lovely..."

Keith noticed she seemed a bit uneasy and was about to ask why but then Lance interrupted him.

"Come on guys! The haunted house won't stay haunted forever." Lance says and heads to the doorway with Pidge.

"Yeah let's go get spooked!" Keith says and holds out his hand for Allura.

"Yes. Let's go get scared..." She says and then fakes a smile as she takes Keith's hand and they follow Lance and Pidge.

Allura seemed more like herself at the fairgrounds. She had fun carving the blue lion into a pumpkin while the others carved their lions into their pumpkins. Her heart raced when Keith placed his hand over hers to show her the proper way to carve a pumpkin. Little did she know that one of the reasons for this action was because of some guys that were checking her out from the candy apple stand across from them. One hiss from Keith and they ceased their gawking and scurried away.

Keith found himself sending a lot of warning glares and hisses at the guys at the festival. He could see why. Allura was the most beautiful girl in the universe, and she was wearing an adorable and sexy costume. She was practically catnip, no pun intended. (The puns are always intended.) He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

If only he knew that Allura felt the same way about all the girls checking him out. Everywhere they went she saw girls looking Keith over and biting their lips before talking to their girlfriends and giggling. Sometimes Keith would look their way and wave and they'd squeal in delight. Allura just scoffed and crossed her arms, hoping they'd get a hold of themselves. All he did was wave.

She didn't get too upset, until a group of girls in slutty costumes had the gall to approach him while they were standing in line for the haunted house.

"Hey, my friends and I were wondering what your costume is?" Another sexy black cat asked him.

Except this one was hardly wearing anything and was pushing up her boobs way too much to be comfortable.

"I'm a vampire." Keith says simply.

"Ooo do you have fangs?" A sexy policewoman asks.

"Do you have fangs?" Allura mouths to herself in a mimicking way as she faced away from them.

Keith hissed at them and went galra and all the girls squealed in delight and fanned themselves. Floozies.

They asked him his name and then asked him if he wanted to go into the haunted house with him.

"I don't know..." He says and looks at Allura who's back was still to him.

"Oh come on please Keith?" A sexy nurse pleads to him. "We're so scared to go into the house all by ourselves."

"Yeah we need a big strong vampire to protect us." A slutty witch adds and bats her eyelashes at him.

Allura rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

"Sorry ladies." Keith says politely to them. "But I already have a girl that I'm going into the haunted house with that I have to protect."

Allura blushed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and she looked up at him and saw him smiling down at her and she felt her heart pounding and her face get even hotter and she quickly looked away so he wouldn't see how flustered she was.

They all sneered at Allura and turned up their noses as they walked away to find some other hot guy to go into the haunted house with. She stuck her tongue out at them and smirked and leaned against Keith as they continued to wait in line.

It was finally their turn to go inside the house and Allura nervously played with the hem of her already short dress before they set foot inside. It looked very dark in there, and from what she had seen of

"Hey Allura are you okay?" Keith asks.

"I'm fine!" Allura says and fakes a smile. "It's just a bit darker than I was expecting."

She felt something touch her hand and she jumped into Keith.

"It's just me 'Lura." Keith says.

Allura looked down and noticed that his hand was holding her index finger.

"Don't be scared." He tells her "Everything in here is fake, and you've got me, Lance and Pidge here with you."

"Yeah don't worry princess." Lance says. "This brave knight won't let anything hurt either of his princesses." He says and bumps Pidge's hip with his own and smiles at Allura.

A tick later five actors wearing mummy and zombie costumes burst out of the coffins in the room and lunged at the four paladins. Allura screamed and buried her face in Keith's chest and Lance and Pidge screamed too and ran off down the hall as the actors chased them until the end of the hallway. Keith and Allura ran in the other direction.

"So much for a brave knight huh?" Keith asks and looks down at Allura, hoping to cheer her up with his joke.

She only managed a small smile before looking worriedly around the hallway. Keith's brow furrowed with concern for her. He could tell she was more scared then she was letting on.

"Looks like it's just the two of us now..." She says with a gulp.

"Yeah. Two paladins of Voltron who can take on anything together." Keith reminds her.

That time she smiled for real.

"Just stay with me, I promise I won't run away from you." He tells her.

"Thank you." She says and squeezes his hand and they continue on through the house.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that Allura was uncomfortable in this place. She got spooked by everything. Every slamming door or moving prop made her shriek and jump into his arms. Most guys would be overjoyed to have a pretty girl in a sexy Halloween costume jumping into their arms. But Keith wasn't like most guys. He didn't find anything arousing about his crush being scared. No decent guy would.

Allura's breath caught and she stood frozen when they entered a room that was set up to look like a witches room. There were bottles and potions and spell books everywhere with the occasionally fake rat moving on the shelves. At the center was a big cauldron overflowing with fog. A witch cackled from behind the cauldron and Allura whimpered and hugged Keith's torso.

"Shh...it's okay." He whispers to her.

"Oh what a pretty little kitty." The actor cackles and comes over to her and Keith.

"Keith..." Allura whimpers and clutches his shirt.

He holds her close to him and rubs her back.

"The missing ingredient to my brew! Come here little cat, I'll make good use of you!" She says and laughs evilly.

Allura screamed and held onto Keith as tight as she could and buried her face in his cloak. She expected the witch to grab her but she didn't feel anything other than Keith's arms around her. She snuck a peek and looked up and saw Keith holding the witch's wrist.

"This one's mine." He says. "I'll never let you get her."

The witch smiled at the fact that Keith was playing along with her act and he gave her a small one too.

"Very well." She says. "I'm clearly no match for you vampire. Go move along now." She says and they both move towards the next hallway. "But one day I'll get that kitty." She threatens and cackles on their way out.

Allura whimpers again and clings to Keith. Once they were far enough away Keith turned to face Allura and his eyes widened when he saw tears in her eyes sparkling in the light of one of the candles.

"Allura, oh my God are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." She says and sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"Allura?" He asks more sternly this time. "I've never seen you this scared before, not even when we were fighting robeasts and galra. Something must really have you spooked. What is it? Tell me, I can help you."

Allura sighed. She couldn't hide anything when he was looking at her with those beautifully dark eyes.

"On Altea, all of this supernatural stuff that you humans here on Earth use as fun to scare and prank each other and celebrate were very real taboos on Altea. We were taught about alchemists that had become corrupt by quintessence like Honerva was. She wasn't the first witch. There were many others before her. And their minions were other demons like zombies and werewolves and vampires..." She says and looks him up and down.

"Allura is my costume scaring you?" He asks.

She smiles and shakes her head no.

"No, darling even if you were a real vampire I wouldn't be afraid of you. I know that there's no evil that could ever corrupt your pure heart. No matter what you'll always be my Keith." She says.

Keith blushed and his heart pounded in his chest as he took in the meaning of her words.

"Thanks, princess." He answers shyly.

Then he got serious again as he got back to the problem at hand.

"Allura if this stuff freaks you out so much why did you agree to come here with us?" Keith asks.

"The three of you looked so eager to do this, I didn't want to spoil your fun." Allura says.

"Allura I would have gladly stayed outside with you if you didn't want to come in here." Keith says. "Being with you is what makes me happy. I would have gladly given this up to go bob for apples with you or something."

"I know Keith. You're always so caring and attentive to me." Allura says and slowly slides her hand into his. "But I felt brave enough to come in here with you because I thought I'd be less scared with you. Whether we're in a haunted house or on the battlefield, no matter how scared I am, having you by my side calms me, and makes me believe that everything's going to be okay. As long as I have you, nothing can hurt me."

"I'll never let anything hurt you princess." Keith says and holds her chin with his fingers. "Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll always protect you no matter what..." He says as their lips get closer together.

"Keith..." Allura breathes against his lips.

They both close their eyes and prepare to taste each other's lips when suddenly an actor jumps out at them and Allura screams and Keith whips around and hisses at them, barring his fangs and showing his galra eyes to them. They screamed and ran away and Keith smirked proudly.

"See?" He says to Allura who was holding her arms up to her chest. "If anything in here wants to curse you they'll have to get through me first."

He holds out his hand to her and she smiles and takes it and lets him pull her into his chest and she smiles and stands up on her tip toes and quickly pecks his lips. His eyes widen when he feels her lips against his and he can feel his face turning red as she pulls back and bites her lip. She looks up at him, wondering if he liked that she did that. The smile that appeared on his face said it all and he squeezed her hand.

"Come on princess. Let's get out of here and find a place where I can kiss you with nothing spooky popping out at us." Keith says.

They made it through the rest of the haunted house with a lot less fear now that they were both too busy thinking about what they would do once they got out of the haunted house to care about the people with sheets over their heads and zombies that jumped out at them in an attempt to scare them.

Once they were out of the house they looked around to see if they could find Pidge and Lance to tell them that they'd be going off on their own.

"Goddamnit Lance where are you?" Keith asks, getting more frustrated as he searched the crowd of people to find his friends to tell them that he'd be going off on his own with the princess.

"Keith look!" Allura says and points at two people by the fence of the house.

He followed her finger and his eyes widened when he saw Pidge and Lance together, kissing. He looked at Allura and they both smiled at each other. Their friends had the same idea as them. They both gave them one last smile before rushing off back to the Garrison.

As soon as they were alone in the hallways of the paladins quarters they devoured each other's mouths, pressing each other up against walls as they made their way to Allura's bedroom.

"So this type of costume is used by human women to seduce men on Halloween?" Allura asks in between a kiss and Keith answers her by kissing her and sticking his tongue in her mouth.

"Yeah." He breathes as he releases her lips before capturing them again.

"So have I seduced you?" She asks when they take another breath.

Keith smiles at her and Allura gasps as he kisses her hungrily and then moans when she feels something hard pressing into her thigh.

"I suppose that's a yes." Allura breathes and Keith laughs before moving to kiss her neck as he let her off the wall.

"So you think I look sexy in this costume?" Allura asks teasingly and twists her hips a bit and licks her bottom lip.

"I think you look absolutely ravishing in it." Keith tells her in a low voice and runs his finger down her neck. "And all night I've been thinking about what I'd want to do to you if I ever got lucky enough to take it off of you." She took in a sharp breath as he ran his finger over the curve of her breast.

"Well I am going to need some help getting it off..." Allura whispers and loosens the strings on his shirt and playfully tugs on them. "And Pidge is nowhere to be found. I imagine Lance is helping her out of her costume as we speak." She adds and giggles.

"Well then it sounds like your only option is me then." He says and gently squeezes her hip.

"Oh what a shame." She says with a fake pout and sighs. "Oh well I suppose I'll just have to make do then..." She breathes against his lips before placing her hand on his belt and undoing the buckle.

Keith blushed when he felt what she was doing but quickly regained his confidence and chuckled at her actions.

"Here kitty kitty." He purred.

Allura giggled as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he held her up by her thighs and made out with her as he carried her into her bedroom and locked the door behind them.


	36. Secrets and Surprises (PLKA)(fluff)

**Warnings:** Some mentions of smut, and by mentions I just mean like dirty jokes and implied stuff. :)

There were a lot of things that Keith didn't expect to happen at 1 in the morning. At 1 in the morning, most people, except if you're a college student (like the author ;)) were asleep. The only exception tonight it seemed was a young, expecting married couple out in a shack in the desert in the middle of nowhere.

Now at first everything within the small one room shack seemed normal. It was messy and various objects and knick knacks were strewn across the floor as well as some clothes and blankets, which moved across the floor as a few space mice decided to tidy up for their princess and her husband since it appeared that he could care less about keeping a tidy home. Not very good spouse material if you asked Plachu.

Kosmo offered his help as well with tidying up the place while his owner snored loudly on the bed as he slept next to his five months pregnant wife who was restless and unable to go to sleep due to a late night craving. But she was too tired to get up to get the treat she desired herself. So instead she leaned over to look at her sleeping paladin, King, husband, and father of her child. She smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek. He had such a handsome face, framed by his long messy black hair, and an incredibly attractive body to go with it. An attractive body that was the reason she was knocked up in the first place and she and Keith were hastily married to keep up proper appearances for the coalition and their new kingdom. And now they were here, on vacation on Earth and the little life that they created that was growing inside of her was craving something, which meant that her mother was craving it too.

"Keith..." Allura whispered softly to him and gently pushed his shoulder.

He only groaned and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Keith...my love." Allura whispers again and pecks his lips.

He smiled in his sleep but still showed no signs of waking. Allura rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing this meant she would have to take drastic measures. She casually stuck her hand down his sweatpants and after a few moments her husband grunted and stirred awake. He gave her one of his signature smirks.

"You just can't keep your hands out of my pants can you?" He teases. "No wonder you're pregnant with my baby." He adds and winks before kissing her.

She scoffs and hits his bicep.

"I only did it to wake you up." She tells him. "Darling I'm craving something." She says and runs her finger down his arm.

"What is it princess?" He asks her hand holds her other hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb.

"A milkshake." She says cheekily.

"A milkshake?" Keith asks and groans, his hair falling onto his face as his head hit the pillow. "'Lura I don't have any ingredients for that here. I'm lactose intolerant remember?"

"Oh...right." Allura says and sighs, rubbing her baby bump.

Keith made the mistake of looking at her and seeing her pout, guilt seeping into his heart as she looked at him with those big baby blues and stuck out her bottom lip. Goddamnit he could never say no to her. That was another reason for the bun cooking in her oven.

"The Garrison supermarket is open for another hour." He says groggily and sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and cracking his neck. "I'll take the bike down there and get the stuff for you."

"Oh thank you darling!" Allura says and hugs him and gives him a big kiss on the cheek that squished one of his eyes shut. "You're the best husband ever, and I know you'll make a great father."

"Yeah yeah." Keith says and yawns as he stands up and puts his jacket on.

He had since outgrown his red, yellow and white one that he had when he and Allura first met and was now wearing the black one that Shiro used to have before he left for the Kerberos mission. Shiro gave it to him as a way to pay him back for letting him wear his father's old clothes after rescuing him from Iverson all those years ago.

"You owe me though." He tells her and comes back to the bed and leans over to kiss her.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure I'll come up with some sort of reward." She says and Keith growls softly as she cups his bulge.

"If you keep giving me rewards like that then pretty soon we'll have a whole clan of kids to take care of." He warns and she giggles and he kisses her again and then kisses her bump before standing up and going to the door.

"Promise you'll come back to us?" Allura asks him.

He turns back to her and sees her looking from him to her belly, then back to him. He smiled and opened the door.

"I will." He said and left to the garage.

Allura watched from the window as Keith drove his hover bike out across the sandy desert, rubbing her belly until he was gone from view.

"He's going to be a wonderful father for you." She tells the baby growing inside of her.

She laid back down on her side and smiled as the mice crawled up around her head and Kosmo hopped up and curled into her side, allowing her to hold him as she tried to go back to sleep.

Keith really shouldn't have been driving while he was so tired. He nearly fell asleep twice and one time he did and woke up to find himself driving off of a cliff and just missed crashing by quickly employing the trick that Shiro had taught him. The things he did for love.

By the grace of the ancients he made it to the Garrison in one piece and just like he expected the store was still open. He squinted from the bright lights and said hi to the cashier.

"What brings you by at this time of night?" The cashier asks. "You don't look high or drunk and you're definitely young enough for it to be either of those two."

"Pregnant wife." Keith says simply and the cashier smiles.

That alone said it all.

"Congratulations." He says. "You're the second guy who's come in here tonight because of that."

Keith arched an eyebrow but didn't press the man on it. He just wanted to get the milkshake ingredients and get back to his princess as fast as he could. Thankfully everything he needed was in the frozen section. With the ingredients in his shopping basket he made his way out of the aisle to go pay for them when suddenly he stopped when he saw something strange out of the corner of his eye in the bread aisle. He slowly backed up and arched an eyebrow when he saw a familiar person laying on the floor while cuddling the loaves of bread on the shelf.

"Lance?" Keith asks.

He only gets a snore in response. Keith walks down the aisle and lets out a short laugh when he sees that it is in fact Lance that was using wonder bread as pillows at the Garrison supermarket at nearly 2 in the morning.

"No Pidge you've got to press the x button." He mumbles in his sleep. "You're gonna get killed by the dragon." He slurs.

"Lance?" Keith asks again, this time louder.

"Ooo a lounge chair on the beach with garlic knots." He sighs dreamily. "And that tiny green bikini..." He purrs and Keith blushes when he sees Lance squeezing one of the loaves of bread.

He felt his face turn red and was scared to see what would happen if he let this continue. He was not about to be the reason "Blue Paladin of Voltron molests bread at 1 am" be the newest viral video on the universal internet.

"Lance!" He shouted and kicked the paladin in the shin.

"Ow!" Lance yelps and quickly jumps awake.

He looks around and gets his bearings.

"Oh...must have dozed off." He says and rubs the back of his head.

He does a double-take when he sees Keith.

"King mullet?" Lance asks and Keith roles his eyes from the nickname.

He got pissed off enough with Lance constantly teasing his hairstyle, but now using his very important regal title on top of it just added salt to the wound.

"What are you doing here on Earth?" Lance asks. "Aren't you and Allura supposed to be ruling New Altea together? I thought we wouldn't see you guys again until after your baby's born."

"The baby's actually why we're here." Keith says. "Stress is bad for the baby and being in charge of an entire kingdom isn't exactly a stroll through the juniberry fields. So the doctor suggested we come spend a month or two on Earth, just the two of us and our pets living out in my shack in the desert, living a calm domestic life. Reading, watching movies, occasionally I'll go out and hunt some rabbits or other critters and grill them up for us and then we'll cuddle in front of the campfire-"

"And get down to business." Lance adds and thrusts his hips in a suggestive gesture.

"Sometimes, yeah." Keith says and smirks.

"Nice." Lance compliments.

"So what are you doing here so early in the morning, or late at night?" Keith asks, unsure of how he should describe the current time.

"Well..." Lance starts and thinks back to about an hour ago...

"Lance! Lance wake up!" Pidge exclaims and jumps on Lance's stomach.

"What is it mi corazón (my heart)?" Lance asks with a yawn.

He rubs his eye with one hand and groans when he sees the time on the clock.

"It's 1 in the morning." He says and looks back up at his beloved wife who was looking at him worriedly. "What are you even doing up?" He asks as he shifts underneath her so that she was straddling him.

He held her hips and rubbed soothing circles into them with his thumbs while she straddled his lap. His thumbs would occasionally brush over her bump and he smiled as he imagined his two babies inside of the woman he loved, curled up together to sleep, or scheme. Probably the latter given how mischievous he and his wife were in their youth and still are today.

Whenever he thought about how he was going to be a dad he couldn't help but smile with excitement. He grew up with a big family and now he was starting one of his own with the girl of his dreams. It was all he could have ever asked for in life, and the fact that he was getting two right off the bat was just icing on an already perfect cake. But as he knew from experience with his cousins, twins often meant trouble. And he was used to being the one laughing along with the antics, not reprimanding them and teaching the kids life lessons. He and Pidge were going to have their hands full, no doubt about it. These two were already causing trouble for him and his wife and they haven't even come out of the womb yet! Five months down, three more to go until the pair of devils was unleashed on the world.

"I went down to the kitchen because the twins were keeping me up and I was craving peanut butter, and peanut butter always calms them down and I just love peanut butter!" She says dreamily and licks her lips. "So I went to the pantry to find the peanut butter and then that's when the tragedy struck!" Pidge exclaims.

Lance's eyes widened and he sat up straight and held onto his wife.

"What happened?" He asks, worried about what had made his usually confident little spitfire a teary mess in his arms.

"Oh Lance it's awful!" Pidge sobs. "We're out of peanut butter!"

"Oh my God we're out of peanut butter!" Lance shouts and jumps off of the bed and runs out into the hall.

Then he backtracks and leans back to peek his head in through the door at Pidge who was wiping her tears and sitting on the bed.

"Wait is that why you're all upset?" Lance asks. "Because we're out of peanut butter?"

"Yeah." Pidge says and laughs a bit. "I know it's dumb but these babies are making me crazy." She says and rubs her belly. "I think they get that from you."

"Well there are my genes in action right there then." Lance says and Pidge laughs.

Lance laughs too and comes back into the room and scoops up his petit wife in his arms. Pidge blushed in Lance's hold, she could never get over how tall she felt whenever he held her in his arms. He set her back down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her to tuck her in.

"Get some sleep pigeon." He says and kisses her forehead. "I'll go get you some peanut butter from the Garrison supermarket."

"Thanks Lance. You're the best husband ever." Pidge mumbles before cuddling one of her trash aliens who made a light squeaking noise as she pulled it to her chest.

"And now I'm here." Lance says with a yawn and he cracks his neck. "What brings you by at this ungodly hour?"

"Similar situation." Keith says, his voice still gruff and husky from sleep as he covers a yawn with his hand. "'Lura's craving a milkshake and we're out of all the ingredients at my shack so-" He holds up his basket.

"Ah. She really loved those milkshakes Hunk made from Kaltenecker." Lance says. "If you guys ever want some fresh milk just let me know and I can give you a bottle."

"That would be great thanks." Keith says.

"No problem. Anything for our team leader." Lance says and flips the jar of peanut butter in his hand. "Now to get this to Pidge and get to sleep."

Keith lets out an exhale and nods in agreement and the two paladins make their way to the register. Keith paid for his things and then went to the door. He furrowed his brow in confusion as to why Lance was following him. Didn't he have to pay for the peanut butter? Keith stepped out the door and suddenly alarms went off and the cashier and some security guards ran up to them.

"Lance what did you do?" Keith asks.

"Nothing." Lance says as the guards search Keith.

They pull the jar of peanut butter out of his inside jacket pocket and Keith glares at Lance.

"You're the one stealing peanut butter." Lance says matter of factly.

"You little-" Keith growls as the guards handcuff him then he stops when he sees Lance get handcuffed too.

"Hey what did I do?" Lance asks.

"You're with him." The guard says.

"Let's go boys." They say and Keith and Lance groan as they're brought to the security office.

They both sat in chairs in the office, thankful to have their handcuffs off but not so happy to be in the locked room together. Being in this situation wasn't exactly new to Keith. He'd been here many times before for stealing food and Shiro always came to bail him out. He'd stolen before he came to the Garrison too. His foster families that he grew up with didn't always feed him and he didn't have much other choice.

But things were different now. He was a man now. He was a King. He'd never have to resort to crime to support himself again, and neither would his kids. His kids...Allura. His heart sunk when he realized she was probably worried sick about him right now. Pregnant Alteans develop separation anxiety when their partners were away from them longer than three hours. And right now he was pushing two and a half...

"I can't stay in here all morning." Keith says. "I've got to get back to Allura."

"I've got to get back to Pidge." Lance says. "She's probably worried too by now."

"Yes! Take that level 30!" Pidge cheers as she defeats the boss in the 30th level of Killbot Phantasm. "Lance is gonna freak out when he gets back and sees I beat his high-score."

"She's probably looking at my picture in the locket I gave her and crying herself to sleep." Lance says wistfully.

"I highly doubt that." Keith dead pans.

"Oh yeah! Well what do you think Allura's doing?" Lance asks.

"I don't know." Keith says and shrugs. "Sleeping I hope."

"Do you think I put too many bows in his fur?" Allura asks her mice as they judge Kosmo's new look.

She put so many tiny ponytails in him he looked like a giant hedgehog. The mice all held up signs that read "10".

"Yes!" Allura cheers. "Aw..." She pouts when he shakes them all out.

"I've gotta get back to her." Keith says. "You've got something on you that can break us out of here right?"

"Oh wow." Lance says in an offended tone.

"What?" Keith looks confused.

"You think that because I'm from Cuba that I'm probably mixed up with crime and that I've got a screwdriver and a cut piece of coat hanger rod on me somewhere so I can pick locks right?" Lance explains to Keith.

"So you do?" Keith asks cautiously.

"Of course." Lance says casually and reaches inside his jacket. "My brother Marco taught me how to pick locks and I never leave the house without them." He says and pulls them out.

"Sweet let's get out of here." Keith says and claps his hands and stands up.

"Yeah slow down there mullet." Lance says. "What's in it for me?"

"Lance I don't have time for this-" Keith growls.

"I don't care. I'm not gonna waste my family's special techniques on you if I'm not gonna get something out of it." Lance says and crosses his arms and turns away from him.

Keith growls and turns away from Lance. He holds his head in his hand and exhales his frustration so he can think. Patience yields focus. He smirked when got an idea.

"How'd you get here?" Keith asks.

"Shuttle. Why?" Lance asks.

"How'd you like a ride back on the fastest hover bike in existence for our getaway?" Keith suggests and Lance smirks.

"Now you're talking." He says.

Lance picked the lock and the two of them snuck out of the office, careful to avoid security cameras. It wouldn't look good for Voltron's reputation if there was video evidence of two of the paladins, one of them the leader of Voltron and King of New Altea stealing from a supermarket.

But Lance managed to swipe a jar of peanut butter before they snuck past the cashier then made a run for it to the door as he yelled at them and attempted to chase them, but they were long gone in the parking lot by the time he reached the door.

Keith led them over to his bike and Lance smiled.

"Wow. It's been years since I've seen this thing." Lance says. "I think the only time I've seen it is when we saved Shiro all those years ago."

"Yeah?" Keith asks and he nods. "I've made some adjustments since then." Keith says and runs his hand over the tail. "It's a lot faster now that Allura gave me a crystal to put in it for my birthday."

His hand hit the back of the new baby seat that he had attached to the back of it and he smiled and imagined his son or daughter sitting in that seat, goggles strapped on and giggling in delight as he drove them around the desert.

"So where am I gonna sit?" Lance asks and breaks Keith out of his daydream.

Keith looks from Lance to the baby seat and smirks.

"The baby's seat. You could help me it test out to make sure it's secure." Keith says.

Lance frowns at the tiny seat strapped on the back tail of the bike before turning to Keith who had a smug look on his face.

"If you fall off the back and crack your skull open then it'll be much less of a loss than if the prince or princess of New Altea suffers an accident that could have been avoided by a paladin's brave sacrifice for the sake of their safety." Keith says.

"Ha ha very funny." Lance said.

They heard the sirens and stiffened.

"Come on we've gotta go." Keith says and quickly swings into the driver's seat.

Lance got on behind him and Keith floored it and they took off into the desert with Lance screaming from the speed. Every time they approached a rock face or some other sort of natural obstacle Lance was sure they were going to crash and screamed but Keith always expertly maneuvered around it just in time.

"Shut up Lance!" Keith scolded him. "Sound carries out here, you're practically sending up a flare to the cops!"

"They're already on our tail!" Lance informs him.

Keith quickly turned around and cursed under his breath when he saw that Lance was right.

"Alright hang on." Keith says and speeds up and drives towards the cliff.

"Oh no we are not doing this again are we?" Lance asks.

"Yep." Keith says with a smirk and revs the engine and they speed towards the edge.

Lance held onto Keith and screamed as they sailed over the cliff, leaving the Garrison cars in the dust.

Allura stood outside on the porch, looking left and right to see if Keith would be coming back to her soon. She checked her phone and bit her lip when she noticed he hadn't texted her anything since he told her she ran into Lance...She smiled when she got an idea.

Pidge was typing a program on her computer when she felt her phone buzz. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Allura's caller ID.

"Allura?" Pidge asks.

"Hello Pidge." Allura says happily.

"Allura!" Pidge exclaims. "What a surprise! I thought you and Keith were still on New Altea?"

"We were but we came here so we could get away from our busy lives and be in a less stressful environment for the baby." Allura says and rubs her belly and smiles at it. "I'm guessing from your surprise at my call that my husband isn't with you and Lance?"

"No." Pidge says. "I haven't heard anything from Lance since he left to go to the store..."

The Green Paladin instinctively rubbed her baby bump as she began to worry about her husband.

"I'm sure they're fine though." Pidge assures the other expecting mother on the other end. "They've got each other. As much as the two of them butt heads, you can tell how much they care about each other. They won't let anything happen to each other."

"You're right." Allura says. "I should have more faith in them."

"So I'm guessing since you're up at the ass crack of dawn that Altean/Galra/Human hybrid pregnancies lead to cravings too?" Pidge asks.

"It would appear so. Perhaps that's the human part. Aren't I lucky in the gene pool with this one?" Allura jokes and the two girls laugh.

"Well at least you've only got one." Pidge says.

"I got a two for one deal with the stork which means twice the agony." Pidge complains. "And I'm twice as big! I'm as far along as you and I already can't see my feet!"

Allura looked down and giggled as she looked at her toes as she wiggled them.

"Oh that sounds awful dear. But it'll all be worth it once they're born right?" Allura asks.

"I'm sure it will be." Pidge says. "But honestly I can't wait until all of the excitement is over. Lance is ecstatic over it and I love watching him get all excited and happy but his whole family's just as crazy about the twins and have been coming over and poking my stomach and drowning me in old baby clothes and family heirlooms with family traditions and legends behind them."

She turned in her chair and frowned at the quilted blanket that was folded at the end of their Queen sized bed.

"That goddamn baby-maker did it's job alright. And doubled the reward." She grumbles and rubs her bump.

"What was that?" Allura asks.

"Nothing!" Pidge says cheerfully and turns back to her computer.

"Well I can't say I can relate. The only person who's more excited about this pregnancy than Keith and I is Krolia. She insists on being there with me every step of the way and I'm so grateful for her help. I just wish she wouldn't embarrass my dear Keith so much in front of his council leaders and Generals with stories from when he was a baby. He has a short enough fuse as it is, we don't need anything extra setting him off." Allura says. "I hope our daughter didn't inherit his temper." She says to herself.

"Daughter?" Pidge asks. "You know the baby's gender?"

"Oh no!" Allura says and covers her mouth. "I really need to be more careful with that. It's supposed to be a secret. Keith wants to keep the gender a surprise but two movements ago I just couldn't help myself and I used my powers to read the gender of our baby through it's quintessence."

"You can do that?" Pidge asks in amazement.

"Yes." Allura says. "I can do it for you if you'd like. I could come over and we could have a girls night, like we used to do on the Atlas before we both got married and the team split up."

"Sushi, pizza, cheesy romantic comedies, and gossiping about our idiot husbands sounds great." Pidge says and they both laugh. "I like knowing what to expect, but Lance wants to be surprised too. So if you want to come over to visit and then give my babies a reading or whatever that would be great! Just don't tell Lance that's what we're doing."

"Of course not." Allura says. "It'll be our secret."

"Hey the guys just showed up on Keith's bike!" Pidge says.

"Oh thank goodness!" Allura exclaims and presses her hand to her chest as relief washes over her. "Tell Keith to get back to me as soon as he can. He had me worried sick and I really want that milkshake."

"Will do. I'll talk to you later." Pidge says and the girls say their goodbyes and hang up as Pidge gets off her seat and runs down the stairs.

Keith slowed to a halt and parked in front of Pidge and Lance's house. They lived in a nice little suburban neighborhood that housed a lot of Garrison families. Lance swayed a bit as he got off the bike, still dizzy from the ride.

"Why do you always have to pick the most difficult routes when you're driving?" Lance asks.

"Less chance of cops following us." Keith says simply.

"Yeah, about that." Lance says and looks at Keith seriously. "We're in agreement that we're not telling our wives about this right?"

"Oh hell no!" Keith says. "Allura would steal my knife and try to stab me with it if she found out what we did tonight."

"I'd have to sleep on the couch with one eye open." Lance says. "Pidge is capable of a lot more than most people think." He says and shudders in fear.

"Don't worry man. It's our secret." He says.

Lance nods and the two of them fist bump.

"There's my flirty robot!" Pidge yells from the front door.

She runs down the path and hugs Lance tight. He hugs her back and spins her around, relieved to be holding her in his arms after seeing his life flash before his eyes 20 times on the ride home.

"Where's my peanut butter?" She asks after he sets her down.

"Right here m'lady." Lance says proudly and gets on one knee and presents the jar to her.

She squeals in delight and bounces on her feet.

"Hey shut it twerp!" One of their neighbors shouts from his window. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"And I'm constantly providing nutrients and energy to not one but two developing human beings having a boxing match in my uterus!" Pidge shouts back. "So shut your damn window and shut the hell up!"

Keith and Lance's jaws were on the floor. Pidge turned back around to Lance smiling brightly like she wasn't a terrifying little gremlin a second ago.

"Thank you so much Lance. You're the love of my life!" She says dreamily.

"Aw pigeon you flatter me-" His face falls when he sees her snuggling the peanut butter against her cheek. "Oh."

Keith laughed and Lance shot him a glare.

"Don't you have a milkshake to make Dairy Queen?" Lance teases and Keith frowns from the nickname.

"Oh yeah Allura just called me!" Pidge says. "She's really worried about you. You should get back to her ASAP."

"Alright then I won't waste any time, I'm gonna floor it all the way home." Keith says. "Thanks Pidge!"

"No problem!" She says and gives him a thumbs off as he speeds off down their street and back towards the desert.

"Alright now that you've got your peanut butter can I go to sleep?" Lance asks and yawns as they come back inside their house.

"Aw are you really tired?" Pidge asks. "Because I was gonna give you something in return for getting me my peanut butter."

"What do you want to give me?" Lance asks and yawns.

"It's a surprise." Pidge says and goes up the stairs. "But if you want a hint it involves us taking our clothes off."

Lance was wide awake now and so was his cock.

"Well that's one huge hint." Lance says and quickly follows her up the stairs.

"And that's a huge boner." Pidge adds. "Let me take care of that for you."

"Oh with pleasure my fair scientist." Lance says dramatically and she giggles as he scoops her up bridal style and kisses her as he carries her into their bedroom.

Allura traced drawings into the sand with a stick as she sat on the porch and waited for her beloved. Her ears perked when she heard an engine and she gasped in delight when she saw Keith's bike zooming across the open desert towards the shack. He slowed it to a stop in front of the porch and smiled at her.

"Honey, I'm ho-" Keith gets cut off by his wife throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Oh darling you were gone for so long! You had me so worried..." She says.

"I'm sorry." Keith says and holds her chin with his fingers. "I know I shouldn't leave you alone for so long. But hey, I got the stuff for your milkshake." He says and holds up the bag.

"That's wonderful my love." Allura says and takes the bag from him. "But... you were gone so long that I'm afraid the craving passed..." She says and smiles sheepishly.

The color drained from Keith's face and he slumped forward and hit his head on the handlebars of his bike. All of that work for nothing...

"Don't worry." She says and sets the bag down. "I'm actually craving something else right now." She says.

He groans and sits back up.

"What is it now?" Keith whines.

His eyes widen and his demeanor changes when Allura quickly mounts his bike and straddles him on the driver's seat and wraps her arms loosely around his neck before bringing him in for a passionate kiss.

"You." She breathes against his lips and runs her finger down them before tugging at the strings of his sweatpants to loosen them.

He looks down at his crotch then back up at her seductive eyes.

"Oh..." He says in a low baritone and smirks. "Well I don't think satisfying that craving will take long at all."

Allura giggled and made out with him as the sun rose behind them.

Lance woke up at around noon feeling well rested and refreshed from his midnight success. He turned away from the window to see his wife only to frown when he noticed she wasn't there. He got out of bed and put on some underwear and pants on and was just zipping up his fly as he reached the top of the stairs and looked down and saw his wife. She was glaring at him with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mi corazón?" He asks and comes down the stairs and his face pales when he sees the police officers standing in their door behind her.

He looked between their stoic expressions and his wife's angry one and wasn't sure which one scared him more. The growl from the small tawny haired girl in front of him made that decision quite clear.

"Mi querida paloma. (My dearest pigeon)." Lance says and smiles. "I can explain."

Keith was currently wiping down the engine of his bike, trying his best to get as much sand and rocks out of it as possible to keep it running smoothly should he need it again. He heard a door open and footsteps enter the garage.

"'Lura is that you?" He asks.

He peeked out from under the bike and noticed Allura's light pink flats and rolled back out from under the bike.

"Hey princess what's-" His eyes widen when he sees the police officers standing next to her.

She crossed her arms and frowned at him. He gulped and gave her an innocent smile.

"I can explain." He says in the smoothest voice he can manage while rubbing the back of his neck, hoping to use his charm to get on his wife's good side.

"You certainly will!" Both women exclaim to their husbands.

Both of the men flinched and knew that there was no way they were getting out of this one.

That night Lance texted Keith a picture of him and Bae Bae on the couch.

 _Got caught. Now I'm in the doghouse._ Lance texted.

Keith sighed and held up his phone and snapped a quick picture of him and Kosmo cuddled on the couch together before looking back at his wife who had the whole pull out bed to herself and was sleeping peacefully with her mice curled up on the pillow around her head.

 _Ditto._ He replied.

Keith called him and Lance answered.

"So much for keeping secrets." Keith says.

"Yeah, I'll say." Lance says with a slight anger in his voice. "Why did we have to marry such smart women?"

"Because they're the best things that have ever happened to us." Keith says and looks over at Allura. "They're so smart, strong, and sexy. The strongest of the paladins honestly. How could anyone not fall for them?"

Allura smiled in her sleep and Keith did as well, happy that she heard him.

"Yeah." Lance says thoughtfully.

He thinks about how Pidge had basically had him wrapped around her finger from day one without him realizing it until after the war. He heard her coming down the stairs and perked up.

"I've gotta go." Lance says. "Goodnight mullet."

"Night sharpshooter." Keith says before Lance hangs up.

Pidge walked into the living room with Bae Bae and one of her trash aliens floating by her head.

"The babies are restless." Pidge says and rubs her belly. "I think they miss having you in the bed with them."

Lance smiled and got off the couch and knelt in front of his wife so he was eye level with her stomach. Pidge blushed as Lance whispered sweet things to his unborn children in Spanish. She didn't know much of what he was saying, only being able to pick up on one or two words. But the sentiment was evident in the tone of his voice. Lance placed a kiss to each of the places on her bump that he felt a kick and she caved.

"You can come to bed if you want." She says. "I can't stay mad at you. Especially when it was clearly all Keith's fault."

"Thanks Katie. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." She says and shares a kiss with him before they head upstairs to bed.

"That was very sweet what you said about me darling." Allura says sleepily and stretches in the bed.

"I only speak the truth my desert flower." Keith says and Allura giggles.

"You're such a sweet talker." She sighs dreamily. "But those romantic lines aren't going to get you back into this bed tonight."

"What!?" Keith exclaims and sits up on the couch, making Kosmo teleport off of him. "But you love it when I get all cheesy and romantic." He pouts.

"I do." Allura says. "Just not after I have to pay a fine of $200 dollars to keep you out of jail, and loosen my top to keep them from leaking this story to the news and giving Voltron bad press."

"You used your tits to save the team?" Keith asks in disbelief.

Allura shrugged and played with the bow at the top of her nightie.

"I have very nice boobs." Allura says proudly.

"Oh I know you do." Keith says in a husky voice and licks his lower lip.

Allura giggled and Kosmo teleported onto the bed and snuggled against her and she rested her head on his fur and settled down to go to sleep.

"Wait my wolf that you hate gets to sleep on the bed but not me?" Keith exclaims in utter shock.

"I don't hate him much anymore." Allura says. "And besides, he makes an excellent pillow. And he doesn't get arrested. Even if it was all Lance's fault."

Keith sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"How long do I have to stay on the couch?" He asks.

"Until you stop pulling illegal and dangerous stunts." Allura says.

Keith scoffs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Well in that case I'll never make it back to the bed." Keith says.

"What a pity then." Allura says. "Goodnight my starry knight." She says and blows him a kiss from the bed.

"Goodnight my moon princess." He says and passes her one in return before flopping back down onto the couch.

He wasn't worried about his fate of being doomed to the couch. Allura may be one of the most stubborn girls he's ever met, but he knew a few secrets and surprises that would surely get him back in the bed in no time.

Although he and Lance really should stop being so reckless. They did have kids to think about now after all...

 **A/N:** And that's going to be coming tomorrow for the Day 2 prompt: Parenthood/Youth :)


	37. Prides of Voltron Part 1: Family Reunion

**Warnings:** There is some brief nudity and one brief make out scene.

Lance and Pidge were snoring together in their bed, enjoying a peaceful morning's sleep. The sun came in underneath the curtains and the birds could be heard chirping outside. Lance shifted and held his arms around his wife's waist and brought her in closer. Both of them completely unaware of the two chestnut haired terrors that were peeking at them from over the bed. Their hazel eyes were glinting with mischief and they both giggled and sunk back down below the footboard.

"Okay shh..." The sister said to her brother and they smiled at each other.

"One. Two-" They counted down until they were cut off.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Someone whispers.

The twins turn and see their mother's robot friend and assistant Chip. (Yes it's the one from the poster that looks like DOTU Pidge's brother ;))

"Scaring mommy and daddy awake." The brother whispers and pushes up his glasses.

"Laura and Sam McClain-Holt, as your mothers companion I'm afraid I must advise against such-Wait no!" Chip exclaims as the twins jump on the bed on top of their parents.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Laura and Sam chant together as they jump up and down on top of their parents.

"Ah!" Pidge and Lance scream and Lance instinctively pulls his wife's petit frame in closer to him.

He relaxes when he sees the blue and green onesies bouncing on the mattress and realizes that the only thing threatened right now would be his sanity.

"Por qué los niños tienen que asustarnos así? (Why do you kids have to scare us like that)" Lance asks his kids.

"Porque somos pequeños alborotadores, como dice la tía Veronica. (Because we're little troublemakers like Aunt Veronica says)" Laura replies and she and Sam high-five.

"I wonder if Keith and Allura ever have to deal with this?" Lance asks.

Pidge suddenly gasped and looked at the clock. She saw her alarm flashing quietly and her eyes widened.

"Keith and Allura!" Pidge exclaimed and Lance's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his watch from the bedside table and his eyes widened when he saw the time.

"Kids we're gonna have speed breakfast again today!" Lance says and they scream as Lance scoops up one twin in each arm and rushes out of the bedroom.

The Red and Green lions emit a soft low growl and their eyes shine briefly.

Lightyears away on a bright and colorful planet surrounded by quintessence the Black and Blue lion's eyes light up and they both growl from their perches on either side of the entrance to a grand castle on a beach with a juniberry field and lovely purple mountains behind it.

The Galtean Royal family was currently all curled up in bed together, sleeping the last few minutes of the night until the sun rose and a new day dawned on the kingdom Keith and Allura had made together. The three of them always shared their large bed like this. Allura took the left side, Keith on the right and the two of them cuddled their princess Keira, who slept in between them.

Keith had his arm wrapped around his wife, bringing both her and his daughter close to him while he slept. The war may have been over but he still had nightmares about Shiro being mind controlled, and Allura dying in her battle with Haggar. But then he would wake up and see the peaceful sleeping faces of his beloved and the the miracle they made together and he would kiss them both on the forehead mumbling to them about how much he loved them and promised to protect them before falling back to sleep.

But as the sun rose and shone through the large glass window and crept across the floor to their bed, his wife's markings glowed as the light hit them, causing her to blink and wake up. The light reached her daughter and her matching markings glowed and she grunted and blinked awake. Such was a part of Altean biology. The sun woke them all up together so that they could all start the day at the same time. It helped unify them as a people and a community.

Allura sat up and stretched before looking down at her daughter who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The mice all scampered up onto the bed and crawled up Allura's shoulders to greet her good morning before doing the same to the princess.

"Good morning my little juniberry." Allura says and smiles at her darling daughter.

"Good morning mother." Her daughter says and looks up at her mother's eyes, eyes that were an exact copy of hers.

The Queen leaned down and kissed her daughter's messy raven haired head before turning to the other messy raven-haired person in her bed who was still snoring loudly, unaware of the fact that over half of his kingdom had just woken up. Unfortunately for the King, he lacked the biological wake up call that his wife had and his daughter inherited. But that just meant that every morning his wife and daughter could think of a new fun way to wake him up.

"So how would you like to wake up your father today?" Allura asks and pets her daughter's hair.

"Papa doesn't like your mice very much right?" The princess asks.

"He's not overly fond of them, no." Allura says and holds Chulatt in her hand and gently strokes his soft blue head.

"Perfect." The princess says and pets Plachu's head.

The mouse snickered and rubbed his paws together as he stared at the King and the princess grinned evilly and her eyes narrowed to slits and her sclera turned yellow.

Allura and her daughter snickered as the mice all crawled under the blankets as Keith snored into the pillow. He grunted and shifted and they giggled, knowing that the mice had reached their destination.

"They're in his pants!" The princess exclaimed in a whisper and her mother held her hands and the two of them giggled.

"Hmm?" Keith grunts in confusion and rolls onto his back. Then he smiled. "'Lura's that you?" He asks softly in his gruff morning voice.

"Huh?" The princess asks and tilts her head. "Mother why would he think it's you that's in his-" The Queen quickly covered her daughter's ears, protecting her innocence.

"Oooh baby." Keith groaned softly and licked his lips, shifting his hips. "That's nice-ah!" He gasps softly then his eyes open and he sees Allura and his daughter smiling at him from his side, both holding hands covering his daughter's head.

He dared to look down, now knowing that it was not his wife that was in his pants but...His eyes widened when Platt's head poked out from under the waistband of his sweatpants.

"AH!" Keith screamed and kicked his legs, shaking the mice from his pants and he scurried up the pillows and pressed himself up against the cushioned headboard, breathing heavily.

"And you wonder why I hate those mice?" Keith complains to his wife.

"Oh darling it wasn't entirely their doing." Allura assures him. "This morning's wake up call was your daughter's idea."

Keith sighed and looked at his daughter who rested her chin on her hands and batted her eyelashes at her father. The mice climbed on her shoulders and formed a halo above her head with their tails. He smiled at her and pinched her cheek. He could never be mad at his little princess. Just like her mother, all she had to do was flash him those baby blues and he was puddy in her hands.

The guards suddenly burst into the room with their spears pointed at the bed.

"King Keith! Queen Allura! Princess Keira!" One of them addressed the family. "Is everything alright? We heard the King scream."

"Everything is fine." Allura assures them and they put down their spears.

"I told you two they were fine." Krolia says and enters the bedchamber.

"Grandma!" Keira exclaims and jumps off of the bed and runs towards her grandmother.

"Hey there squirt." Krolia says and scoops up her granddaughter. "Now how did you prank your scaredy cat father this time?"

"Hey!" Keith says in an offended tone.

"I told the mice to go into his pants." Keira says and Krolia laughs.

"You screamed that loud because of the mice?" Krolia asks her son. "Son you've known them for nearly ten years now. I thought you would be more comfortable with them?"

"I'm not comfortable with them scampering around my junk." Keith retorts.

"I'm sorry about that darling." Allura apologizes and wraps her arms around her husband's torso.

"Can I train with you yet Grandma?" Keira asks.

"You ask me that every day squirt." Krolia says. "So you know what my answer is."

"No." Keira says and sighs.

"You're old enough for Altean combat training but the blade won't allow you train under them until you're a bit older." Krolia says. "Do you think you can wait until then?"

"I can try." Keira says with a shrug.

"That's the spirit." Krolia says and gives her a big kiss on the cheek before setting her down and letting her go back to bed with her parents.

"Now I believe I was supposed to ask if you'd like to take your breakfast in bed?" Krolia asks.

Allura leaned against Keith's chest and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they scrolled through their datapads, reading reports on their various factions of the kingdom. Keira had a tablet as well but hers wasn't for political work. She was planning an itinerary for her weekend with the twins.

"Are you excited to see your friends darling?" Allura asks and Keira nods.

"Yeah! It's been so long since I've had a playdate!" She says and steals a piece of bacon from her father's plate and then takes a sip of milk from her sippy cup.

"Papa why don't you ever drink your milk?" Keira asks, noticing the untouched glass on her father's tray.

Every day they gave him, his wife and daughter one but his was always left alone. Either that or he would refill his daughter's cup with his.

"Because I'm allergic to it." Keith says and swipes through some reports.

"You're allergic!" Allura exclaims and turns on her side to face her husband, shocked that this was the first she was hearing of this.

"Yeah." Keith says with a shrug. "I'm lactose intolerant."

"What does that mean?" Keira asks.

"It means that my body doesn't produce the enzyme it needs to digest milk." Keith says. "So if I dirnk it then my tummy gets very upset."

"How upset?" Keira asks.

She squeals as her father starts tickling her belly.

"This upset." Keith says and blows a raspberry on her tummy, making her squeal and laugh.

"Keith how come you never told me?" Allura asks.

"I didn't think I had to." Keith says. "It's not really a huge deal."

"Keith there is a type of food that can make you sick!" Allura exclaims. "That is a huge deal! There's literally poison sitting right in front of you." She gestures to the glass of milk. "I need to know these things so I can do something to keep you from getting sick."

"What are you going to do?" Keith asks her. "Outlaw milk in the kingdom because you're worried about me getting sick?"

"Well...maybe?" Allura asks with a shrug.

"No!" Keira begs. "I love milkshakes please don't take them away mother."

Keith gestures to his daughter as evidence for his argument and she blushes and rubs her arm.

"Allura I think it's really sweet that you'd consider outlawing an entire food group for me but that's taking things a bit too far." Keith says and rubs her arm and they both giggle.

"At least let me alert the kitchen staff to your allergy." Allura insists. "We can't have our King getting brought to his knees because of a rogue slice of cheese." She says and walks her fingers up his chest.

"Alright that sounds like a good compromise." He says.

They make out with each other softly and Keira takes the opportunity to steal another strip of bacon from her mother's plate and tosses it to Kosmo to catch in his mouth.

"

"We need to start setting up some of our advisors together." Keith says. "She really needs more friends here. She's the only kid in the castle."

"I know darling." Allura says and takes her husband's hand and places it over her stomach. "I thought that was the reason why we agreed to have you put another baby in me?" She asks.

Keith gently rubs his wife's medium sized bump and smiles before leaning in to kiss her.

"It was a big reason. But she needs friends now, not 6 months from now." Keith says. "And even that she'll have to wait a few years before she can play with them." He says and rubs his finger on her belly. "You don't want her to end up all alone with no one to talk to like me when I was a kid do you?"

"No I suppose not." Allura says and swipes through her data pad while Keith drinks some of his coffee. "Do you think we could convince Coran and Acxa to have a baby-"

She didn't even finish the sentence before Keith spit out his coffee on the floor and coughed and looked at her in shock and disgust.

"Through adoption." Allura finishes.

"Are they dating?" Keith asks in a way that made it sound like he hoped the answer was no.

"No. But they are quite fond of each other's company." Allura says. "Maybe they'd enjoy taking in a-"

"No." Keith says and shakes his head no. "Just, no."

"Well that was fast." Allura says and swipes through a report before snuggling back into her husband's abdomen.

"Alright kids your daddy's gonna have to do this fast so you're gonna have to help me out." Lance says and places his two kids down on their respective bar stools before going behind the counter and turning on the stove.

The twins rest on their elbows and watch as their father flips the spatula and juggles the eggs before cracking them in the frying pan.

"I have the twins bags packed and ready Pidge." Chip says and hooks each of the back-packs onto the chairs of each twin. Sam got the green one and Laura got the blue.

"Thanks Chip." Pidge says as she continues to pack some snacks and files into a bag of her own while the robot walks back over to the twins.

"Is Keira really our cousin?" Sam asks.

"Well all of us are a family even though we're not related by blood." Lance says and cracks an egg on the frying pan. "You can call Uncle Keith and Aunt Allura your aunt and uncle since that's basically what they are to you but you don't have to call Keira your cousin if you don't think of her like that."

"I definitely don't think of her like that." Sam says and shakes his head no and fixes his glasses.

"What do you think of her as?" Lance asks as he prepares to flip the omelet.

"I think she's cute!" Sam says.

Lance's eyes widened and his hand jerked as the omelet was now missing from the pan. The twins looked from the pan up to the ceiling and clapped.

"Wow daddy you made it go really high!" Laura exclaimed.

The eggs peeled off of the ceiling and landed on the twins plates.

"Sweet! Ceiling eggs rock!" Laura exclaims and digs in.

Lance didn't say anything as he stared at his son in shock from what he had just heard. He and Pidge's son. Keith and Allura's daughter. He gulped and looked to his wife for any signs of concern. She just seemed a bit surprised at first then smiled and giggled a bit.

"I should have known." She says.

"Known what?" Lance asks.

"That just like his father, he's fallen head over heels for an alien princess." Pidge says.

Lance blushes and looks at his son who was staring dreamily at his plate and pushing his eggs around instead of eating them.

"Okay well I'm not in love with one anymore." Lance reminds his wife. "I have someone more beautiful and smart than any alien princess could ever be." He says and kisses her cheek.

"Thanks hon." Pidge says and rests her face against his for a few ticks. "And I hope for the sake of our son's life that he gets over this crush like you did. Any boy that's after Keith's little princess would end up with his knife stabbed through some part of their body. Probably more than once since he's your son." Pidge adds. "Come on kids lets go brush our teeth!" Pidge says and chases the twins down the hall, clapping after them to make them run faster.

"Wait why because he's my son?" Lance calls after Pidge. "What did I ever do to him?"

"What did I ever do to you?" Keith asks, his shoulders slumped and his face sullen when he sees the outfit his wife picked out for him to wear for the McClain-Holt family's arrival.

"I know you don't like wearing these formal garments but it wouldn't be proper for you to welcome such esteemed guests in your leather jacket and jeans." Allura tells him.

"I wouldn't exactly call Lance an esteemed guest." Keith mumbles.

"What was that?" Allura asks.

"Nothing dear." Keith says and smiles cheekily.

She held them out to him again, more forcefully this time.

"Ugh fine." Keith says and takes his shirt off.

He tosses it to the corner of the room and then runs his hand through his hair. He looks up at his wife and notices her staring at him, chewing her bottom lip as her eyes appreciatively roamed his torso. Keith licked his lips and smirked and puffed out his chest a bit more. He had gotten considerably more buff over the years. Even after the war ended he continued to train and now he was almost as muscular as Shiro. Almost. There was no way he'd ever be that buff but if it made his wife look at him like he was sex on a stick then he'd sure damn try.

"Don't you have to get changed too?" He asks his wife as he pulls down his sweatpants and steps out of them, leaving him naked except for his boxers.

"Yes but...it can wait." She says and winks at him.

He smirks and closes the distance between them.

"But if you wait too long then Keira might walk in on us...naked." He whispers in her ear and she gasps softly as she felt something hard poke her thigh.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned as he started to kiss her neck and disrobe her.

They made out as her nightie hit the floor and Allura pulled away with a gasp as her husband quickly relieved her of her bra before bringing her flushed against the warm skin of his chiseled torso and his mouth devoured hers hungrily as their tongues tangled and they both slowly began to pull down each other's underwear and stared into each other's eyes which were dark with desire.

"Oh are we pranking papa again?" Keira's voice was heard and Keith immediately readjusted his wife's panties and smiled at Keira, who had just teleported into the room with Kosmo.

"Yes." Allura says confidently as she pulled her husband's boxer briefs back up to their original position.

"Did he fall for it again?" Keira asks and laughs.

"Oh trust me he always does." Allura says while looking at Keith's boner.

He scoffed as he wrapped her robe around her to cover her up before giving her another soft peck on the lips.

"We'll have to be quicker next time." He breathes against her lips and she nods in agreement.

She walked around him to go to her daughter and she gasped when she felt a soft pinch on her ass and blushed, knowing it was from Keith.

"Come on now, lets get you dressed my little juniberry." Allura says and goes to the closet to get her daughter's gown.

"Move I need to spit!" Laura complained and elbowed her brother in the ribs to move him away from the sink.

Pidge and Lance rolled their eyes as they brushed their teeth and their twins elbowed each other below them. The couple followed their daughter's suit and spit into the sink.

"Laura se amable con tu hermano (Laura, be nice to your brother)." Lance tells his daughter.

"Si Papa." Laura replies with a sigh before kicking her brother in the shin.

Sam glared at her then bent over the sink to spit and at the last second turned and spit on his sister's cheek.

"Yuck. It's all spitty." Allura says and holds up one of her favorite white flats.

She looked down at Kosmo and glared at him. The wolf only whined before resting his head on his paws and looking up at her with puppy eyes.

Keith came up behind her and zipped up her dress and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Please don't be mad at him." Keith urges his wife and wraps his strong arms around her front and rubs her baby bump. "I'll get you new ones."

"Thank you darling." Allura says and fastens the buckle of her husband's dark purple cape, that went over one of his armored shoulders.

He managed to talk her out of making him wear that ridiculous Altean outfit and opt for his paladin armor and a crown instead while she wore her simple gown that she used to wear when they first met except this one showed her shoulders, and her crown. She pecked his lips before going to the vanity where her daughter was waiting to get her hair brushed.

"Ouch mommy!" Laura whined as her mother harshly brushed her daughter's long brown hair into two ponytails.

"Sorry baby but we have to hurry." Pidge says. "We've got to get to the wormhole on time."

With Chip's help they managed to get the kids dressed in matching jean overalls with green and blue shirts that matched their backpacks and they headed outside to the lions.

"I call dibs on Red!" Laura says and makes a beeline for it.

"I've got Green!" Sam says and sprints in the other direction. The lions wake up and stand, bending their heads down and opening their mouths to let the paladins and their children inside.

Lance and Pidge strapped the twins down in their kiddie seats and then took off into the sky.

"Whee!" They cheered as the lions climbed higher into the sky.

The twins looked around in awe once the lions entered space.

Chip smiled at the look of awe on the young child's face as he took in the vastness of space.

"Yes it is an incredible sight." Chip says. "I'm sure you're probably in awe of it's possibility, it's never-ending-"

"Mom I'm bored can I play your video game?" Sam asks.

Chip sighed and slumped agains the wall of the Green Lion.

Lance and Laura were currently singing along to Gasolina and she was running around the Red Lion doing cute little dances and Lance danced in his seat.

"Aw how come they get to be in the fun lion?" Sam pouts as they watch them from the video screen.

"Excuse me but Green is the funnest lion there is young man." Pidge says.

"It would be more fun if we could dance to awesome music." Sam says.

"That's so sad." Pidge says.

She pressed a button on the console and Despactio started playing.

"Oh my God mom that meme is ancient you're so embarrassing!" Sam complains.

"More embarrassing than your father who's twerking on his seat?" Pidge asks.

Sam made the mistake of looking at the screen.

"AH!" He screamed and covered his eyes. "MY EYES!"

"I win." Pidge says with a smirk while checking out her husband's ass. "Work it honey!"

"Don't encourage him!" Sam scolds from the backseat.

"Do it mommy! Do it mommy! Please! Please! Pppplleeeeeeaaassseee!" Keira exclaims and bounces up and down in excitement.

"Calm down my little juniberry." Allura says and laughs at her daughter's eagerness to have her open the portal to allow her friends to come in.

Allura placed her hands on the poles and concentrated. They glowed and soon a portal opened up and she smiled as she heard two lions roar and she sees the Red and Green lions fly out of the wormhole and head towards the planet.

They landed in front of the castle and roared. The Black and Blue lions stood and roared to greet them as the castle doors opened and the royal family walked onto the walkway with some guards as an entourage to meet them.

Sam's eyes lit up and he gasped when his eyes landed on the princess. His vision formed a sparkly pink background behind her as she spoke.

"Green and blue paladins of Voltron, pilots of the red and green lions and your family, as princess I welcome you all to New Altea." Keira recites regally, like a shorter version of her mother.

The adults all gave her and her parents very impressed looks, they were surprised with how professional and mature she sounded for a girl of only five years of age.

Sam however had hearts thumping in his eyes and he lunged towards her.

"You are so beautiful!" He exclaims and Lance quickly yanks his son back by his backpack and covers his mouth.

He turned to Pidge and smiled.

"Well that was Matt right there so what were you saying about my Y chromosome being the problem?" Lance asked his wife, smirking.

Pidge scoffed and crossed her arms as Lance muttered his victory to himself in Spanish. Then he started to sweat as he looked up at Keith and Allura, hoping that they didn't hear what his son said. Especially Keith...

"Wait what did that little twerp just say to our little princess?" Keith asks in a slightly aggressive tone and he narrows his eyes at Pidge and Lance's son.

"I'm sure it was nothing darling." Allura says.

"Are you sure?" Keith asks her. "He's looking at her the way Lance used to look at you."

Allura turns to the young boy and sure enough he's giving her daughter that same smirk that Lance had when he first caught Allura when she fell out of the cryo pod. He was definitely Lance's son...

"Well uh..." Allura blushes and tries to think of a way to spin it but thankfully the other twin skips forward and embraces the young princess in a hug hoping to distract from her brother's dumb outburst.

"Did Sam just call me pretty?" Keira asks.

"Yeah but don't pay any attention to it." Laura says. "He got lion-sick like three times on the way over here so his mind's probably still messed up from barf fumes."

"You promised you wouldn't tell her that!" Sam whined and pouted.

The two girls laughed as Sam flailed and kicked, wanting to be put down.

"I missed you Keira." Laura says.

"I missed you too Laura." Keira says and hugs her friend back.

Everyone went "Awwww" at the sight of the two little girls hugging. Sam slipped off his backpack and ran up to his sister and the princess before his parents had a chance to catch him.

"Sam do you have it with you?" Laura asks.

"Got it right here." Sam says and pats the pocket of his overalls.

"What is it?" Keira asks.

Sam got down on one knee in front of her and smiled up at her.

"Oh dear God please tell me that's not a ring box he's pulling out of his pocket." Pidge says and bites her fist when she sees her son present the princess with a small black box.

Allura gasped and quickly wrapped her arms around her husband's torso to hold him back when she heard him growl and looked up and saw his eyes turn galra as he reached behind him to grab the hilt of his knife. She was not about to let his overprotectiveness have a body count.

"Chip told us that when visiting a new place, and especially when meeting important people from that place that it's customary to bring gifts. So Laura and I took some stuff out of our mom's lab and made you this." Sam says.

"What is it?" Keira asks and leans forward, inspecting the box curiously.

"Touch it and find out." Sam says. "It responds to quintessence."

Keira reached forward and placed her hand on top of the box. Sam gasped in awe as Keira's pink markings glowed and two purple stripes formed on her cheeks and began to glow as well. He could feel the energy from her hand seep down into his own palm and his heart pounded from his proximity to her and her power.

"Wow..." He breathed and stared at her.

Keira removed her hand and gasped as the cube glowed blue and floated up out of Sam's hand and moved to orbit around her. It began to glow brighter and then moved to float over her head. Keira gasped and smiled as the cube began to spin and then glitter came down from it.

"Sparkles!" Keira shouted and bounced in a circle.

"I wanted to give you the newest nerf gun but Sam here insisted on getting you something sparkly." Laura says and crosses her arms.

Sam blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"It was nothing really. I remembered you getting all excited about glitter at the craft store that one time you came to visit so-" Sam started then gasped as the princess threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

There was the pink sparkly background again.

"Thank you so much Sam. It's the most thoughtful gift I've ever gotten." Keira says.

Sam didn't move or say anything. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open, his brain short-circuited.

"Say something Romeo!" Laura hisses at him through gritted teeth.

"I can't I didn't think I'd get this far!" Sam hisses back in panic.

Keira let him go then looked concerned.

"Sammy are you okay? Your face is all red." Keira asks and presses the back of her hand to his forehead.

He squeaked and jumped into a bush. Keira looked at Laura and she shrugged and followed her brother. Keira inspected the foliage a bit before following suit and entering the bush to hide as well. Their parents didn't see them go hide because they were busy exchanging pleasantries and hugs.

"Hey Lance where are the kids?" Pidge asks and crosses her arms.

Lance's eyes widen and he looks around.

"Probably hiding." He says. "Luckily I know just the thing to coax them out. When I say Vol- you say tron!" Lance shouts, cupping his hands together. "Vol!"

"Tron!" The twins exclaim and jump out from behind a bush.

There was a slight delay and then Keira came up in between the twins.

"Voltron!" Keira cheers and does a little hop with her arms up.

Lance stood stock still. The adults both watched with baited breath to see his reaction. Keira held her hands close to her chest and looked up hopefully at her uncle Lance, waiting for him to praise her for joining in on the cheer.

"Keira when I say Vol, what do you say?" He ask her.

"Voltron?" She asks and tilts her head.

Lance looked up at Keith who was smiling proudly at his daughter.

"Keith, what have you done?" Lance asks him.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asks. "It's your kids that messed up the cheer."

"King Keith Kogane it has been ten years!" Lance exclaims. "You mean to tell me you still haven't learned the cheer yet!"

"Have you remembered our bonding moment?" Keith retorts.

"Yes!" Lance exclaims.

A huge grin grew on Keith's face and Lance's face fell.

"Aw shit..." He says and face palms.

"I KNEW IT!" Keith exclaims and points at him.

"It was ten years ago Keith let it go!" Lance argues.

"Nope! I have been waiting for you to acknowledge that moment for ten years I am never ever letting go of it." Keith says and walks away, taking his daughter's hand and leading her away from the twins and back towards the castle for lunch.

She turned around and waved goodbye. They waved back and Sam gasped when he saw Keith glare at him with his galra eyes and Kosmo snarled at him and walked behind Keira. He gulped and suddenly didn't feel very safe.

"I pray for this one." Lance says and pats Allura's bump before following Keith and their entourage.

"Shall we follow them my Queen?" One of Allura's attendants asks.

"Yes. We shall allow everyone to relax and get something to eat before the rest of the team arrives." Allura says and follows her family inside, along with Pidge, Chip and the twins.


	38. Double Wedding Part 1: Sunset and Moon

Lance's jaw dropped lower than it had when he found out Pidge was a girl when he saw her getting walked down the aisle by her father. She looked beautiful. Stunning even! He couldn't believe it. She wore a simple white gown with a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves with gemstones on the bodice. She had light green eyeshadow and green sparkles dusted on her cheeks under her eyes that sparkled in the light of the sunset on Varadero beach. Her hair was combed into a neater bob and she had emerald earrings to match her green flowered bouquet. Sunsets were the most beautiful thing in the world to him until he saw Pidge climb the steps to the alter with her father to become his wife and he her husband.

Lance wore a Garrison uniform that was different from his Voltron one. The pants and boots were the same but the whole jacket was a light blue, the same color as his lion, the same color as his eyes. He looked so handsome and formal in it. He looked like a prince to Pidge. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be his princess.

Speaking of princesses, she looked on her side of the stage as her father brought her up the steps to the alter and smiled at Allura, who wore her Garrison uniform alongside Romelle, Shay, Acxa, Veronica and Matt's girlfriend. She smiled brightly when she saw Beezer was there too.

Lance's best men all wore their uniforms as well. Keith, Shiro, Coran, Hunk, and Matt all stood by him in their Garrison uniforms. She smiled when she saw Keith staring at Allura. Well, he was staring at a digital screen that was in front of Allura. He wasn't allowed to see his bride before the wedding, so for them to both be at the ceremony together Pidge set up a digital screen that Allura could stand behind that would allow her to see through it but no one could see through it on the other side. Keith chuckled and shook his head as he stared at the screen that hid his wife from his eyes. She laughed too and fell in love with him even more than she already was. She couldn't wait to marry him and crown him King, and her be crowned Queen. But she could wait until after her best friend married her other best friend.

The lions purred in approval as they sat around the stage and the crowd on the beach where the ceremony was being held.

"You're beautiful." Lance says as he takes her hand from Sam.

"That better not be all you think of her as." Sam says and frowns at him.

"Uh no Sir." Lance quickly says and sweats while Sam laughs.

"I'm just kidding son. You're gonna family now, you don't have to be scared of me." He says.

"I don't?" Lance asks and smiles.

"No. But you should be if you ever hurt my Katie." He warns and Lance gulps.

Bi boh bi popped up between them and started the ceremony.

A few seagulls cried out as they flew over Varedaro beach. The only other sounds that were heard was the crashing of waves against the sand, and the reciting of vows between two paladins. The sleeves of Lance's formal Garrison uniform were stained with his tears as he had to continually wipe them as his bride made her promises to him.

"Lance, you and Hunk were the first real friends I ever had. I used to be bullied for my intelligence and I still was when I came to the Garrison although it was to a lesser extent. But you two never made fun of me for being smart, and Lance you always stood up for me whenever someone did. You stood up for me a lot actually." Pidge says and lets out a short laugh.

"You protected me from Iverson at the Garrison, and you tried to protect me when space pirates were threatening to torture me. I've always been the kind of girl who can do things on her own, and not need a man to save her. But I have to admit, every now and then it's pretty nice to have a knight in shining armor." She says and everyone laughs.

Allura and Keith look at each other and blush.

"I've always been a girl that knows what she wants. So I knew right away when I got a crush on you when we were training together at the Garrison. At first I had no idea why because you were a complete idiot and you flirted with every girl that breathed, but you were also kind, and sweet and when I was with you all of my pain and anxiety over finding my family went away. I felt like I was home. At first I hated you because I wondered why you never flirted with me. But then I remembered it's because you didn't know that I was a girl..." Again everyone laughed.

"After you found out I was a girl my heart broke because I thought that it would change things between us. I thought you'd start flirting with me and being obnoxious but you never did. You didn't change anything about how you saw me. And that made me hate you because I wondered why you weren't flirting with me and instead you flirted with every other girl!" More laughter and Lance blushed and sweated.

"So I teased you and made fun of you, and dropped little hints but you never picked up on the fact that I thought of you as more than my best friend. Then you fell in love with Allura and I decided that perhaps I should just move on. But then one day, out of nowhere you told me you loved me and everything that I had bottled up since the day I met you came pouring out and I have never felt so happy before in my life. Except for today when I get to call you my husband and spend the rest of my life by your side." Pidge says.

Lance's eyes were flowing with tears and he tried to steady his breathing before he said his vows to Pidge.

"I remember the day I met the most beautiful girl in the world." Lance says and looks up at Allura. "I looked at her and I couldn't believe she was right in front of me. She was funny, smart and I connected with her instantly. Clearly we were meant to be."

Everyone started murmuring in confusion and everyone's hearts seized with fear when they thought he was about to profess his love to Allura on both her and Pidge's wedding day! Keith's eyes turned galra and he clenched his fist, ready to punch the daylights out of Lance for pulling the ultimate dick move but then he continued.

"But I never flirted with her like I had every other girl before her." Lance says and looks down at Pidge. "What are the odds that when I meet the perfect girl for me, it's when she's disguised as a boy."

The tension immediately dissipated and everyone laughed and let out sighs of relief. Allura let out the biggest one of all, covering her hand over her chest and smiling at Keith through the screen. He smiled back at her even though he couldn't see her. Pidge was tempted to punch Lance in the face for scaring her like that but instead she smiled because of course he would pull a stunt like that. He was too much of a prankster for his own good.

"I honestly don't know why I didn't see it sooner. Even after I found out she was a girl I never treated her any different. She was my best friend, nothing, especially not her gender would ever change that. I treasure our friendship over everything else, and it took me longer than it should have to realize why." Lance squeezed her hand and Pidge teared up and smiled at him. "The whole time I've known you I was chasing other girls, so I had no idea that I was developing feelings for you. Ironically I only realized that I was in love with you because when one of those girls liked me back, being with her didn't feel right." He says and wets his lips and looks down at her hands.

"I didn't feel comfortable with her. There were so many things I wanted to talk to her about and engage in her with that she couldn't get as stoked about as me because she didn't know anything about them. She didn't know me like you do. I asked my family and friends how being in a relationship should feel and everything they said didn't match up with how I felt with this girl. But it matched up with how I felt with you. I had been so frustrated wondering why I wasn't happy with the girl I loved, until I realized that it was because I wasn't dating the girl I loved. The girl I love is my best friend and once you told me you liked me, everything fell into place, like the five lions forming Voltron. Like peanut butter in cookies, garlic in knots, like paladins of Voltron, we're meant to be together. Katie Holt, you're my best friend and I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side as my wife." Lance says.

"Oh Lance..." Pidge whimpers and the mice crawl up her shoulders and wipe her eyes with a tissue before running down her dress and back to their spot on top of Kosmo.

Bi boh bi said some things and the couple looked confused.

"He said you're husband and wife! Kiss her!" Keith shouts at them.

They didn't waste any time. Lance scooped her up in his arms and kissed her lovingly while everyone cheered and the lions roared in approval and cheer and Kaltenecker mooed. Lance's family shouted their congratulations in Spanish as Lance walked his wife down the aisle and they both laughed as rice got thrown at them. Everyone followed them to the Atlas for a brief mini-reception as they made their way to New Altea for the royal wedding.

After changing out of her wedding dress and Lance out of his formal uniform and into their Garrison ones they found each other in the main lobby and everyone cheered as Pidge threw herself at him and he picked her up and kissed her as he spun her around in his arms.

"Well hello there Mrs. Holt." Lance says and laughs. "Now I understand that you're a maid of honor at this wedding we're going to. And I am the best man-"

"One of the best men." Keith reminds him as he walks by Lance to get a drink at the bar and Lance rolls his eyes.

"Anyway I know it's customary for the best man and the maid of honor to hook up after the wedding. Seeing as we're already married it's pretty obvious that that's going to happen but I just wanted to check to be sure that-"

"Lance, we're married. Of course it's going to happen." Pidge says teasingly and Lance smirks and kisses her deeply.

He spots Keith at the bar and excuses himself from his new wife to go and keep the other groom in check.

"Don't get too drunk!" Lance says and takes a sip of gin before setting it down at the bar beside Keith's drink. "We don't want you slurring your vows up there at the alter."

Keith shook his head and swirled his glass of brandy. He couldn't drink it because he knew he might miss his mouth because of the blindfold but he'd have it once Allura left the room. He really needed this drink today...He was becoming King and marrying the girl of his dreams.

"Don't worry. Even drunk I know I could say my vows better than you did." Keith says.

"Are you challenging me?" Lance asks.

Keith shrugs.

"If you want me to be then sure." He says.

Lance leaned into him and took two of his fingers and pointed them at Keith's blindfolded eyes then back at his.

"I'm watching you King Mullet." He says. "Oh and you can take your blindfold off. Allura just left to get ready."

"Thanks." Keith says and takes the ridiculous black sash off of his head.

"You're gonna be crowned a King today." Lance says and searches Keith's face for any sign of anxiety.

"Yeah." Keith says and looks into his glass. "And Allura's gonna be my Queen."

"Don't be worried." Lance says and puts his hand on Keith's shoulder. "You're gonna do great."

"I know I will." Keith says. "I have her, like you have Pidge. We can do anything as long as we have them."

"Good luck up there man." Lance says and gives his shoulder a shove before leaving. "And congratulations."

"Thanks. You too." Keith says as Lance leaves to go back to his wife.

Keith looked down at Kosmo and set his glass down.

"Take me to 'Lura." He requests and holds onto the wolf's fur.

He closes his eyes as he gets teleported. He keeps them closed when he arrives at his destination in the hallway. The gasp he hears confirms that his wolf brought him to his bride. Allura quickly stood with her back against Keith's to ensure that he wouldn't see her.

"Keith! What are you doing here?" She asks. "You need to leave! You can't see me before the wedding!"

"I won't look at you." Keith says. "I just wanted to be with you before Romelle and Shay steal you away."

"You're going to get me back in a matter of vargas." Allura reminds him and holds his hand. "And then no one will ever take me away from you again." She adds dreamily and leans against his back and Keith exhales and smiles.

"Kiss me Allura." Keith requests and squeezes her hand.

"Keith." Allura whines. "You're not supposed to-."

"I know. I'll keep my eyes closed." Keith says. "I just need you to kiss me right now." He says softly.

Allura sighs and places her hand on his bicep.

"Promise me your eyes are closed, my starry knight?" Allura asks.

"I swear I will, my moon princess." Keith says and closes his eyes.

Allura carefully turns him around to face her. She nearly tears up at the sight of his face because of the emotions from the day. She reaches out and cups his cheek, her cheeks heating up from the feeling of his strong jawline in her palm. She let her eyes roam over the handsome features of his face. His dark slightly bushy eyebrows, gentle cheekbones, soft pale lips...She leans in and captures them in her own. The kiss was not deep or needy. It was just the perfect amount of gentle pressure to convey their love for each other. Gentle, delicate, and romantic, like a kiss hours before their wedding should be, although Allura wasn't sure if that was supposed to happen, considering the humans rule.

Keith gently held her waist and pulled her close to him. Making Allura moan softly into their kiss as she felt herself pressed against his hard body. She pressed her hands on his chest, feeling the lines of his chiseled muscles underneath the material of his Garrison uniform, sighing contenedly from the warmth she felt from being in his arms. Keith deepened their kiss and Allura gasped into his mouth as she felt him grab a handful of her ass before Keith was yanked off of her by Hunk and Shiro.

Shiro covered his eyes and Hunk held his waist in his hands, lifting him off of the ground.

"Alright that's enough buddy." Shiro says and laughs.

"Save it for later tonight ya horny bastard." Hunk says and the four of them laugh.

Allura waved as they dragged her soon-to-be husband away from her and Romelle and Shay came and took her hands and led her to another part of the ship to get her ready.

By some miracle everyone actually obeyed the two drinks only rule so that no one would be plastered and rowdy at Keith and Allura's ceremony. And that miracle was the BOM members at the wedding instructed by Krolia to enforce the rule. No one was going to mess up her son's big day! So everyone listened, but they were all going to get wasted at the joint-reception afterwards.

Keith bit his lip and squeezed his hands tightly as he stood at the alter in the juniberry fields of New Altea, the kingdom he built with Allura that would act as a haven for both Galra and Alteans alike. The moon shone brightly over them, basking the field in a magical glow. He wore empirical galra armor that was white and red, and had the voltron insignia on his chest. He also had a black cape fasted with gold buttons onto the shoulders of the ensemble. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, and he looked like a King. All that was missing was his Queen.

When Coran walked her out of the castle and down the aisle he wheezed and actually forgot how to breathe. She was absolutely stunning. Since this was a royal wedding he expected her gown to be more extravagant than Pidge's but this...oh Ancients help him he didn't know what else existed aside from her anymore. She wore a white gown that puffed out under her bodice and it was sparkling like the stars. She held a bouquet of juniberries and the bodice was a white strapless corset with rhinestones on it, she glowed like a goddess in the moonlight. Coran gave him her hand and he came back to reality. He thought the light of the moon was the most radiant thing until he saw the princess get brought before him at the alter to become his Queen, and he her King.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He says and she blushes.

"Thank you. You look like a King in that armor." She says.

He smiles and squeezes her hand and Coran takes his place as the one marrying them and they begin the ceremony.

Allura said her vows first.

"Keith when I first met you I was interested right away. And not just because I found you attractive." She says and few wolf whistles were heard from their friends and family.

"I was interested in you because you were the first person I've met that could ignore the fact that I was a princess and want to get to know me for who I was. You never once cared for my title or power, you wanted me. And that made me want you. So when I discovered you were Galra at first I was devastated. But then I realized that my feelings for you had not changed even though I knew about your heritage. That's when I realized I was in love with you." She says.

"When you left the team I was heartbroken. I hated you for leaving, and so I moved on to love Lance and Lotor, in what I now realize was a way of getting back at you for abandoning me. I knew that I should move on, and that if you were willing to leave me then you clearly didn't love me back. But then you proved me wrong and I was relieved because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop loving you. I don't believe I ever will." She continues as her eyes mist up and so do his.

"It's so strange to think of how we ended up together. We're from two different worlds and somehow we fell in love. I truly think that it's because we were meant to be together, that it was fate that brought me to you. Your parents and then later on you found the Blue Lion. The one that I pilot and the one that lead you and the other paladins to me. I was asleep for 10,000 years so I could meet you. And even when you left me and I fell for others, somehow my heart always found it's way back to you, like you promised to always come back to us, to me. And when you returned to me you brought Altea with you. This kingdom is here because you and your mother found Romelle. When I realized that I stopped cursing the time you were away and instead fell even deeper in love with you." She adds and Keith's eyes teared up.

"I have loved others before, but loving you is the only time it's ever truly felt right. You love me for every part of who I am, princess, paladin, leader and most importantly Allura. Others have been able to support me and console me when I need them to but you're the only one who's ever truly understood me, you're the only one who's ever really known me and together we have forged a love stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I love you Keith. You're the reason I'm standing here about to become Queen. There is no one else I'd ever imagine being my King other than you." She finishes.

Keith cupped her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her but Coran pressed his hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Slow down there eager sneager." He says and the couple laughs. "I believe you have something to say to her as well before you kiss the bride."

Keith looked at Allura and recited his vows.

"Allura, when I first met you I had nothing. I had dropped out of the Garrison, had no parents, no family, nothing to my name but my dad's old bike and some weather beaten shack out in the middle of a barren desert." He says and laughs. "I thought that I was worthless and that I didn't deserve anybody. But then I met you and we became paladins of Voltron and I found a new family and we won a war together. And somewhere along that journey I fell in love with you." He says and Allura wiped her tears with her thumb.

"Awww..." Everyone says.

"At first I tried to fight it." He says. "You were a beautiful, smart and powerful alien princess and I was some washed out orphan with trust issues. But you were so kind to me despite that. We even ran away together into space. Our pod blew up and I grabbed your hand and pulled you close. I thought you'd be terrified, but you only were for a little bit and then you looked at me like no one ever had and as I held you there in my arms my stone heart got it's first crack as I realized that this is what people were talking about when they told me what it's like to fall in love. I had never been so happy but then we all discovered I was galra and you backed off from me."

She squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back.

"I figured that might as well happen. I'd been pretty unlucky my whole life so of course the first girl I get feelings for I can't have because of my heritage. I was heartbroken but then you came to me before I went on that mission and apologized to me. You hugged me and told me how much you cared for me and made me promise to come back. And then I realized that there are people that care about me, and that I have someone worth coming back to." He says and looks at her adoringly and gives her hand another squeeze.

"The war made it hard for me to find the time to get close to you or tell you how I feel. And then I heard about you and Lotor..." He says.

A few grumbles passed over the crowd and Keith quickly moved on.

"And then you had a thing for Lance." Keith adds.

Everyone laughed, even Allura, and Keith smiled and shook his head at the memory before continuing.

"But thankfully fate gave him Pidge, and then that made me realize that maybe fate meant for me to have you. Shiro made me realize that I was destined for greatness, and now I have everything a man could ever wish for. Leadership over an entire kingdom, the most powerful weapon in the universe, and the golden girl of the universe that everyone wanted. But the only thing I ever wanted was and is you. I never cared for riches and power and I still don't. You showed me what's possible in the world and you and our friends have brought out the best in me. I may have doubted myself about a lot of things growing up, but I've never once questioned whether or not I love you. You are the only woman I ever have and ever will love. I left you once, but I'll never leave you again, and during the times where we have to be apart know that I'll always come back you. My allegiance is to you." He says and gets down on his knee while still holding her hand. "And my heart is yours forever." He finishes and kisses the back of her hand.

Coran hands Allura a ceremonial Altean sword that resembled a human rapier. Allura's hand shook as her happiness from Keith's words made her whole body tremble. She pushed that aside and placed the blade on his shoulder.

"Keith Akira Kogane." She recites his full name and Keith had never loved his name more than when she spoke it. "Pilot of the Black Lion, esteemed member of the Blade of Marmora, and acting governing official of New Altea, I as Princess of New Altea crown you as my King, to rule by my side and protect and care for our people and work to bring peace and prosperity to them and the universe we wish to unite in happiness and harmony."

She moved the blade over his head to his other shoulder before passing the sword to Coran and kneeling beside Keith as they both turned to face Coran who would crown her Queen.

"As advisor to your father King Alfor, and as an acting governing official of New Altea, I now crown you Princess Allura Altea as my Queen to continue to serve the people you grew up loving and protecting, and to continue your father's wish of bringing peace to the universe alongside your new King." Coran recites.

Coran steps forward and places a silver tiara with a blue gem stone in the center on Allura's head. Romelle placed a similar one that also framed half of his face on Keith's head. Coran came forward again and clasped his hands over Keith and Allura's. They glowed and when he removed them Keith and Allura had a matching swirly pattern on each of their fingers.

"I now pronounce you King and Queen of New Altea." Coran says. "Long live the King and Queen!"

"Long live the King and Queen!" Everyone cheers and again the lions roar in approval.

"You may now ki-okay you're already doing it." Coran mumbles.

He scratches the back of his neck as he watches Keith grab Allura's waist and dip her as he kisses her deeply in front of his people and the coalition watching via broadcast. It went on a bit longer than it should have and Coran noticed people were getting a bit uncomfortable as the time dragged on and their King and Queen's mouths were still glued to each other. He was about to tell him to stop but then Keith brought her back up and held her hand and led her down the aisle as the blades of marmora formed an archway over their heads with their blades as they walked under them.

"Now let's party!" Hunk shouts and everyone cheers and makes their way to the reception.

 **A/N:** Find out what happens at the party in the next part, coming soon...


	39. Pet Swap (fluff)

"So why are we taking care of Kaltenecker and Pidge's trash puffs again?" Keith asks as he eyes the cow in it's stall and Allura pulls out some treats for the floating fluff balls.

"Because they're taking care of the mice and Kosmo for us." Allura reminds him. "It's only fair that we care for their pets as well."

"Yeah but we could just take care of our own pets. Neither of us are on vacation." Keith says.

"Pidge and I just thought it would be a fun idea that's all." Allura says.

"Uh huh." Keith says and looks her up and down suspiciously. "A fun idea that gets me away from my wolf so I pay more attention to you perhaps?"

Allura stiffened and glared at him and Keith smirked and leaned against the fence, knowing he was right.

"Oh don't look so pleased with yourself." Allura chastises. "I'm not the only one in this relationship that gets jealous..."

"I threaten to cut of James's hand if he touches you, one time..." Keith grumbles.

"And don't forget how you were snippy with Lance when you thought we were dating." Allura adds.

"Yeah, yeah let's not go down the list I've got a cow to milk for a milkshake for my girlfriend whom I love very much." Keith says and comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. "Even when she's going full rage mode with her staff at my friend Acxa in the training room because she caught us laughing together by the vending machines."

"Why you little-" Allura pushed on his chest and Keith laughed and stumbled back into the fence.

He stopped laughing and instead got flustered when she grabbed his shirt and pinned him against herself and the fence.

"I'm going to make you pay for making me so crazy." She says.

"And how are you going to do that." Keith asks as his hands move to settle on her hips and his gaze drops to her lips and hers drop to his.

They both leaned in to kiss but then Kaltenecker mooed and Keith jumped back as the cow tried to bite off his hair, thinking it was hay.

Allura laughed as Keith felt the back of his neck to make sure his hair was still there.

"You should be careful dealing with such a dangerous animal." She tells him.

"Cows aren't that dangerous." He tells her. "I'd be more concerned about Pidge's pets." He says and points at them. "Who knows what they do."

"They're Pidge's pets." Allura reminds him. "Which means they're completely harmless."

"Fair point." Keith says and walks into Kaltenecker's stall to milk him.

"So we meet again." Lance says and crosses his arms and stares at the mice. "I know you guys gossip to Allura about us. So tell me..." He say and leans into them. "Does Keith really have a bigger dick than me?"

"Lance!" Pidge scolded from the other side of the room where she was taking care of Kosmo.

"What! I want to know! Everyone says that he's probably got a huge cock because he's part Galra and so he's 'the man' now around the Atlas, but I don't buy it. Keith and I both nearly slipped and fell in the shower last week when we caught Chulatt and Plachu in there with us. I grabbed Chulatt thinking he was a bar of soap and apparently Plachu fell on Keith's head while he was shampooing his hair. I know they saw something!" Lance argues.

"Why do you want to know?!" Pidge asks.

"It's a guy thing you wouldn't understand." Lance says.

"I think I would. I pretended to be one for awhile remember?" Pidge says.

"Yeah but-you know what we should probably stop talking about this. It's bad enough these little snitches know I asked." Lance says and sighs.

"So what's these guys schedule look like?" Lance asks.

"Well they both need baths." Pidge says.

"Great let's get you guys in the tub!" Lance says.

Keith was currently soaking up a sponge with soapy water and washing Kaltenecker while Allura blow dried the trash fluffs with her hair drier. All of a sudden the technology short circuited and stopped working.

"Oh. That's odd." Allura says and flips it on and off a few times.

She suddenly felt a change in the energy around her and when she looked up she saw the fluff balls staring at her and their markings glowed. She screamed and crawled backwards to get away from them.

"Keith!" She called out.

"Allura!" Keith called back.

He had already vaulted over the fence and was halfway to her by the time she called for him. He transformed his blade and stood by her side, slightly leaning in front of her protectively.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"I don't know." Keith says. "You just fed them right?" He asks.

"Yes." She says. "I followed the instructions Pidge left me. Pidge! I'll text her and see if she can tell me what's happening."

"Who's a good boy?" Pidge praises as she scratches under Kosmo's chin. "You! Yes you are!" She compliments and he shakes his foot.

She shrieked and laughed as he shook his fur and sent bubbles flying everywhere.

"Hey watch it! I just got the mice dried off and now they're all wet again!" Lance pouts.

"Sorry." Pidge says and grabs a towel.

She feels her phone beep and looks at it.

"What is it pigeon?" Lance asks.

"It's Keith and Allura." Pidge says. "Apparently the trash fluffs are short circuiting stuff and staring at them menacingly...oh quiznak. I gave her the wrong treats!" Pidge exclaims.

"Oh no what are we gonna-" Lance starts but then Kosmo suddenly teleports Pidge away.

"Pidge?" Lance asks and looks around. "Where'd you go baby?"

The mice all climb on him and he goes to look for her.

Keith and Allura ran out of the simulation room on the Atlas with the killer trash fluffs and Kaltenecker on their heels as they tried to find a place to hide until they could figure out what's going on. Lance appeared in the hallway and did a double take when he saw them.

"What the quiz-Ah!" He screamed as Allura picked him up over her shoulder and they continued to run.

"Where's Pidge?" Keith yells to him.

"I don't know!" Lance yells back. "Your wolf took her away somewhere, just like you and your huge Galra dick took away my first one!"

"My what?" Keith asks then screams as he misses a blast of energy from one of he fluffs. "I didn't steal Allura she chose me! Just like she's choosing to carry you to safety right now..." Keith frowned and growled a bit. "Allura put him down I think he can run fine on his own."

"Keith now is not the time!" She yells to him as they round the corner and run into the training room.

"Oh no..." Keith says.

"This is the worst place for things to malfunction..." Allura says.

Keith gulped, remembering how he had a run in with a malfunctioning training bot. He quickly moved to stand in front of Allura, casually pushing Lance away from her.

"Stay close to me, you don't have your bayard on you or a weapon to fight with. I've got my blade, I'll protect you." Keith says and squeezes her hand and she blushes from Keith's chivalry.

The mice chatter like gossiping schoolgirls and leave Lance to crawl onto Allura's shoulders since they knew she'd be a safer person to be with.

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighs dreamily and looks away shyly as he kissed the top of her hair, making her giggle.

"Hey what about me I don't have a weapon either!" Lance says.

"Lance you dumbass you should have it on you at all times! What if a situation comes up where you need to fight! Like now!" Keith scolds him.

"Okay what the quiznak Keith!" Lance exclaims. "Didn't you promise us that you wouldn't be giving Allura special treatment when you told us you guys were dating?"

"Yeah and I'm not." Keith says. "That would be totally unfair to everyone. Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Because you just-" Lance gestures to Allura. "And then I-" He groaned and banged his head on the wall in frustration.

Alarms started going off and the fluffs surrounded the perimeter of the training room and their markings glowed. Evil training bots came up out of the floor and Keith pulled Allura against his chest with an arm around her waist and his blade in the other.

"When I take one down grab it's staff before it disappears." He tells her and Allura nods, understanding his plan to secure a weapon for her.

Then Lance ran past them screaming. Keith turned and his eyes widen when he saw Kaltenecker charging them.

"Mad cow!" He screams and runs out of the way with Allura.

"Kosmo why did you teleport me into a storage closet!" Pidge scolds him as she pushes the door open and falls out of it, along with a bunch of mops and a bucket.

The wolf whimpered and hung his head and Pidge felt bad for scolding him. Then she heard screaming and went into the training room control center to see what was going on. It was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

Demon puffballs making the training bots and laser balls go nuts and shoot at Keith and Allura were back to back, fighting them off with a staff and blade and Lance was trying to dodge the fire while getting chased by Kaltenecker.

Keith cried out in pain as he got shot in the shoulder by one of the balls.

"Keith!" Allura called to him then shouted when she got shot too.

A training bot knocked the staff from her hands when she was distracted from the pain and she fell into Keith and the two of them fell down on the ground. Keith stood up and shuffled Allura behind him as the bots surrounded them.

They all started to corner Lance and Kaltenecker too and Pidge gasped in fear for her boyfriend and went to the speakers and broadcast to her pets.

"Hey if any of you puffballs hurt my man you're not getting any peanut butter for 3 pheobs!" Pidge threatens.

All of the training bots dissolved and the trash fluffs went back to being their cute, harmless selves and floated aimlessly around the training room.

"Aw Pidge you came to save me!" Keith exclaims and catches Pidge as she runs from the training room control center into his arms.

"Of course I did! No one messes with my man!" She says and Lance kisses her.

Kaltenecker moos and the two of them laugh and Lance and Pidge rub their noses against each other before Lance rests the top of his head on Pidge's.

"I suppose you deserve a kiss as well for fighting so valiantly to protect me." Allura says and cups Keith's cheek.

He smirks and closes his eyes and waits for Allura's lips to meet his but instead he feels something heavy and furry in his arms and Allura shrieked and spit on the floor and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Ew I got it's fur in my mouth!" She complains.

"Kosmo!" Keith exclaims and laughs as his wolf licks his face.

"That filthy mutt." Allura grumbled and seethed with jealousy as Keith showered the wolf with attention.


	40. Growth in Garden Discoveries in Desert

"So why do you guys want to start a garden in the middle of the desert?" Keith asks and crosses his arms, frowning at the newly engaged couple.

"Because my parents started one when they got engaged." Lance says and smiles at the ring on Pidge's finger. "And so did my grandparents and their parents before them. It's tradition!"

"Yeah I get that but why out here in the desert. Near my house..." Keith says as he leans against his bike and looks over the hill that he parked it on top of to see the shack in the distance, it's long shadow cast over the sand in the setting sun.

"Because Lance and I already have the whole thing sketched out." Pidge says and shows Keith the sketch she and Lance made.

It was just a rectangle with some crudely drawn pictures and words scribbled onto it in green and blue marker dictating where things were going to go. Keith took the picture from Pidge's hands and frowned at it.

"You realize how unrealistic this is right?" Keith asks and reads over the plants in the picture. "None of these plants will ever grow out here. You guys didn't think of planting any cactuses or other succulents in here?"

"We can't plant cactuses in our garden!" Lance exclaims. "The kids could prick themselves on them!"

"Kids?" Keith asks. "Are you guys pregnant already?"

"No!" Lance says then looks at Pidge. "We're not right?"

"Definitely not." Pidge says and pushes up her glasses. "The minute I read a positive pregnancy test everyone in the Garrison's gonna know about it."

"What about you Allura?" Lance calls over to her.

She was currently sitting on Keith's bike, wearing her princess dress and cape. Keith had come by so that he could sign off on them using his property for their garden, and they just happened to be in the middle of a date when they got the call. Keith wanted to make them wait because he wanted to spend more time with her alone before he left to go exploring in space to do some soul searching to see where he might fit in the universe aside from piloting Black, an honor that he was trying to retire from now that the universe was basically at peace.

The princess who sat on his bike, waiting for him to deal with his property business was none too pleased at the fact that her lover was leaving to go galavanting off into the universe, while she ruled the new Altean kingdom that he had helped her reconstruct on Arus all by herself. She looked at the ring on Pidge's finger and couldn't help but feel jealous of the Green Paladin. She had a man that was willing to stay by her side and work with her and support her and now he was sealing that commitment with her for as long as he would live by marrying her! Where was Keith's devotion? Did he not love her as much as she thought?

"Hey Allura!" Pidge calls out to her.

Lance and Keith covered their ears in pain and Allura was pulled from her thoughts to answer the tawny haired girl.

"Having kids with Keith! Yay or nay!" Pidge calls out.

"Nay!" Both of them answer at the same time.

"Wait really?" Lance asks Keith, sounding almost disappointed. "Why not?"

"Well for starters, Allura's Altean and I'm part Galra and we all saw what happened the last time a Galra and an Altean Alchemist had a baby together so...we don't want a repeat of that." Keith explains.

"And we've babysat your niece and nephew." Allura reminds him. "I don't know how their parents put up with all of that energy 24/7." She says and places her hand on her forehead. "We're both so busy, I doubt we'd have the time for kids."

"Fair enough." Pidge says, agreeing with their points.

"So Keith can we please plant our garden here?" Lance asks and bats his eyes hopefully at him.

"What are you doing?" Keith asks him, leaning away from him slightly creeped out.

"Whenever Allura makes that face you always cave and do whatever she wants. I thought it would work with me." Lance says.

"Nope. Doesn't work like that." Keith says, his eyes glued to the paper. "Well, I don't think any of this stuff is gonna grow out here but as long as you don't wreck the environment trying I'll let you guys give it a shot."

"Really!" Pidge and Lance exclaim, their eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt to try I guess." Keith says. "Although I wouldn't get your hopes up. But I'll only let you do it on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Pidge asks.

"You need to plant a small meadow of juiberries." Keith says. "Nothing huge or over the top but just big enough that someone could lay down in them or set up a small picnic there or something if they wanted to."

Lance looks over at Allura and notices Keith watching her play with her hair and watch the sunset as she sits on his bike. He understands immediately what Keith's getting at since this garden would be so close to his home.

"Alright, I think my fiancee and I can make that happen." Lance says and slings his shoulder around her.

"Thanks guys." Keith says and signs the picture, giving them permission to make their garden.

He handed the clipboard to Lance and he and Pidge held hands and then he scooped her up and spun her around and kissed her deeply. Both of them ecstatic that they got to have their own garden to work on together.

Keith smiled at the pair before making his way back to his bike and his princess. She smiled softly at him before turning back to the sunset. She was upset that he was leaving, he knew that. He didn't want to leave her but, he felt like if he stayed with her that he'd mess up somehow and he still had that fear of rejection and that he wasn't good enough for her.

Keith noticed something sparkling in the light of the sunset. Knowing how Allura liked sparkly things he looked at her playing with her hair as she watched the sunset and bit his lip before releasing it and bending down on one knee to pick the object up out of the sand.

It was small and round and had a hole in the middle. It was pretty small but it should be wide enough to fit a finger through it he figured. What he was really amazed by was the fact that there was a diamond on top of the metal circle which he figured must be made of gold. It looked a lot like the ring Pidge was wearing on her finger. That's when it clicked for him what this object was. A ring! What a cool find out here in the desert! He had to tell Allura.

"Allura." He says to her to get her attention.

She turns away from the sunset to face him and she gasps and clutches her chest, covering her mouth with one hand when she sees what he's holding out to her in his fingers.

"I know it's surprising-" Keith starts then gets cut off by his girlfriend.

"YES!" Allura shouts and throws herself on him.

"Whoa- Jesus Allura!" Keith shouts as he finds himself tackled to the sand, barely able to breath as Allura held him in a death grip.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Allura shouted over and over again as she peppered his face with kisses. "Oh Keith my love, I knew this day was coming. I should have picked up on it sooner. You offering to help me build a new home for the Alteans on Arus with me, bringing the galra to help to build peace between our two races, working so hard to learn more about the Alteans and their culture...I shouldn't have been so worried of your intentions. I should have known from your actions that you clearly want to become my King just like I've been hoping. This whole thing about you leaving for a year or two to do some soul searching was all a ploy to throw me off the scent wasn't it? You didn't want to spoil the surprise when you proposed to me didn't you?"

Keith just stared up at her and blinked, now thoroughly confused and frightened by what he had gotten himself into.

"I...uh..." Keith stammered and gulped, his face as red as his bike.

Allura giggled and batted her eyelashes at him and looked down at him lovingly.

"Oh darling you were worried I would say no wouldn't you?" She asks and chuckles. "Well don't worry. You are the only man I would ever want to be my husband." She says and runs a finger down his chest. "And my King." She breathes against his lips before capturing them in a heated kiss.

He wanted to tell Allura that she had it all wrong and that he wasn't proposing to her but actually just showing her a cool ring he found but any thought of disappointing her went out the window when she stuck her tongue in his mouth and instead he closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, smiling at her with his eyes half-lidded as she pulled back. He sighed, realizing that lying was not the best thing to do in a relationship so he really should tell the truth.

"Look, Allura-" He starts

"This couldn't have come at a better time." Allura adds. "Coran's recently begun to search for suitors for me. My heart was breaking because I thought you'd given up on me and that you'd let Coran marry me off to some nobleman-"

All of a sudden she felt Keith grab her hand and hold out the ring to her finger.

"The heck he is." Keith says and slides the ring onto her ring finger. "You're mine now."

"Oh Keith." Allura says and smiles. "I love you. You did such a good job of convincing me you were going to leave. I had no idea you were such a good actor."

"Heh, yeah well that's because I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to do some soul searching." Keith says.

"So you are leaving?" Allura asks and sits up, looking down sadly into her lap.

"Why would I leave?" Keith asks and sits up so he's eye-level with her again.

Allura looks up at him and her chest warms from the genuine smile on his face and the honest look in his eyes when he looks at her.

He brushes a lock of hair behind her ear and even though he wasn't expecting this at all, well he figures that maybe finding the ring in the sand was a sign. So he decided to take it and roll with it. The universe was telling him to stay with Allura, so that's what he'd do. He'd marry her and rule New Altea with her on Arus.

"I've already done my soul searching." Keith says. "And I found my soul in you and the kingdom I helped you build. So Allura, let me ask you this again, properly this time." He says and she giggles. "Princess Allura Altea, will you marry me and be my Queen to rule New Altea by my side?"

"Yes." Allura says happily and kisses him. "Keith Akira Kogane, I will gladly marry you and take you as my King to rule New Altea by my side." She says and kisses him again.

Pidge and Lance watched the scene with proud smiles.

"Lance, dear?" Pidge asks.

"Yes honey?" Lance replies.

"How did an engagement ring magically appear in the sand right in front of Keith?" Pidge asks him.

"I wouldn't say it magically-" Lance starts.

"Lance..." Pidge says in that annoyed tone she uses when trying to get the truth out of him.

"I may have helped him out a bit." Lance says and shows her the empty black ring box.

Pidge laughed and shook her head.

"You know he's gonna kill you if he ever finds out." Pidge reminds him.

"That depends on when he finds out." Lance says. "I bet you if he finds out six years from now or something then he'll be overjoyed that I got him tied down."

Six years later...

Pidge held a basket in her hands as she walked down the cobblestone path through her and Lance's garden. She passed the various flowers and vegetables that they had planted and made her way to the big mango tree that they planted at the end of the garden, surrounded by a field of juniberries.

"I'm gonna pick the biggest mango!" A little boy exclaims behind Pidge.

She turns to find her son Sam Holt II behind her, bouncing to avoid the cracks in the rocks while boasting to his twin sister Laura about how he was going to pick the biggest fruits from the tree.

Laura huffed and crossed her arms. She was not one to be outdone by her brother.

"Oh yeah well I'm going to pick a biggester mango than you!" Laura confidently retorts.

Pidge snorted and started to laugh.

"What's so funny my dear pigeon?" She hears her husband ask.

Lance came over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her small frame into his large one and leaned down to kiss his wife. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Lance back, frowning when she heard her kids snickering behind her and their father.

"Mommy's on her tip toes." Laura whispers to Sam.

"She's so tiny." Sam whispers back and they both laugh.

"I'm what now?" Pidge asks them in a stern tone and they both gasp and stare at her in fear.

"SCARY!" They both scream and run past their parents towards the tree.

Pidge and Lance looked at each other and laughed before Pidge leaned into his chest.

"Uncle Lance!" They heard from the swing that hung from the sturdy low branch of the mango tree.

There on the swing sat four year old Princess Keira of New Altea, the daughter of their dear friends King Keith and Queen Allura.

"You said you'd push me!" Keira says and pouts.

"I'll push you!" Sam says.

He quickly runs around behind the princess and groans with the effort as he pushes her on the swing. Keira laughed at the little boy's weakness.

"You're funny Sammy!" She says and giggles. "Why can't you push me?"

Sam fell back into the flowers and panted.

"I don't have super strength like you." Sam groans and sits back up. "And we weigh the same. But I'm gonna try again."

He stands up and pushes his sleeves up and his glasses up his nose and rubs his hands together.

"Here it goes." He says.

He yells and gives Keira a hard push, this time it moves her on the swing but when she swings back it hits Sam in the face and knocks him out on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Sammy!" Keira exclaims and slides off of the swing.

Laura looked around the tree trunk from where she was trying to climb it and gasped when she looked at her brother lying motionless on the ground. Pidge and Lance immediately rushed over, wanting to see the damage but when they reached him, Keira was already kneeling down by his side, placing her hand on his forehead.

Pidge and Lance watched in amazement as her pink markings that matched her mother's glowed and two new ones on her cheeks, ones that looked like Krolia's became visible, and a pink aura formed around their son. Little specks of quintessence floated up from their bodies. They both stopped glowing and Keira's purple cheek markings faded away. Sam groaned and blinked a few times to open his eyes.

"How did I get on the ground?" He asks.

"Sammy!" Pidge exclaims and tears up.

"Thank God!" Lance says and scoops up his son in his arms and hugs him tight.

Pidge went around the tree to see Keira's mother, her best friend Queen Allura sitting on the side of her legs while watching her 1 year old son Alfor II eat the edible berries from the flowers.

"Allura did you hear or sense what your daughter did?" Pidge asks her.

"I did." Allura says and smiles up at Pidge. "I can also sense that using her powers to heal still takes a lot out of her since she's young and doesn't have as much quintessence as I do."

Allura holds out her arm to her daughter and the young raven-haired hybrid yawns before collapsing on her knees and resting her head on her mother's lap before sticking her thumb in her mouth as she goes to sleep. Pidge smiles at the young girl who healed her son.

"To think that six years ago you and Keith were dead set on not having any kids." Pidge says. "If that was still the case my son could have brain damage. So thanks for having her."

"You're welcome." Allura says and strokes her daughter's hair. "Some accidents are happy ones." She says fondly.

"And him?" Pidge asks, gesturing to the baby wearing a Blue Lion onesie.

"He was slightly more planned than this one." Allura says and pets Keira's head. "At least with him things were relatively calm with the kingdom and the coalition. So we had the time and we were bouncing around the idea of having another child. Mainly so Keira could have someone to play with."

Alfor grunted and stood up on his still chubby legs and took a few quick waddling steps towards another berry filled flower before collapsing on his knees and stuffing his mouth with the fruit. Pidge laughed when she noticed his small white baby hairs starting to grow longer on the back of his head.

"Looks like Krolia was right." Pidge says. "The mullet is a curse in their family. And now it's in yours."

Allura giggled and gently stroked her son's starlight hair. He looked up at her with big, curious onyx eyes as he shoved his hand in his mouth to suck on the berries.

"Apparently Keith was starting to get a mullet when he was a baby too." Allura says and then sighs and looks sadly at her lap.

"You really miss him huh?" Pidge asks and sits down next to Allura.

"I miss him so much it hurts." Allura says. "The first time he left with the blades full time was so long ago, and back then my heartbreak from his absence was more of a dull throb since I hadn't fully realized my true feelings for him yet. But now we're married and have two kids... Every time I see them I think of him. Especially Alfor. Keith had to leave just days after he was born. He only got to hold him once or twice before the blades took him from our kingdom and from me!" Allura says and clenches her fist in anger. "Why can't the Galra just surrender?" Allura asks. "Those groups that just won't give up their quest for power are the reason Keith had to leave. Our best chance at fully uniting the Galra is to have someone to unite them behind, and given Keith's heroic status as a paladin and his leadership skills as pilot of the Black Lion and King of New Altea make him the best option and I can handle ruling our kingdom on my own in his absence but I'm starting to get worried. It's been nearly a year since he left. And the few reports I've heard from the other coalition leaders of the status of rounding up the rogue factions have mentioned that there's been more than one instance where things have gotten violent! I know he's a capable warrior but what if he's hurt? Or worse..."

"Hey." Lance says and Allura looks up at him.

He smiled kindly at her as she wiped her tears.

"He promised he'd come back to you right?" Lance asks and she nods. "He's never broken that promise to you before has he?" She shakes her head no. "Then there's no way in hell he'd break that promise now. Especially now that you guys have a family. He's gonna do whatever it takes to get back to you somehow. I know that."

"Thank you Lance." Allura says and the two share a comforting hug.

"You're welcome. Now how would you and the kids like to try some mangos?" Lance asks.

"Mangos!" Keira shouts and picks her head up from Allura's lap, now wide awake.

Alfor picked his head up and made some curious baby whining noises upon hearing what sounded like food.

The royal family sat in the juniberry field and Allura read them one of her favorite stories from when she was a young girl around Keira's age. Keira munched on the mango, the juices dripping down her cheeks. Her brother's face was even messier since he only had two teeth and was basically just sucking the juice and the pulp as he bit it in his mouth.

The other paladins and their families showed up too to get some fresh fruit. The McClain-Holt clan was currently watching Hunk cut the fruit into slices to learn how to make a proper smoothie and he and Shay's daughter was helping teach the twins. Shiro and his husband Adam were watching their four year old son Glenn name the plants in the garden while Adam held their newborn daughter Marisol in his arms while Shiro fed her with her bottle using his floating arm.

All of a sudden Keira's ears perked up and her pink markings glowed and the ones on her cheeks flashed before disappearing. Her head whipped around to the entrance of the garden and her face lit up with joy.

"Papa!" She shouts and everyone gasps and turns to see Keith walking down the cobblestone path of the garden.

Allura gasped and followed her daughter's gaze and her heart hammered in her chest as she set eyes on her husband, her King.

He wore a black cloak over his BOM leader uniform, which hugged him a bit tighter now since he had acquired some more muscle in the year he was gone due to all the fights and skirmishes. His hair had gotten longer too and he now tied it back into a ponytail.

"Papa!" Keira shouts again and sprints towards her father.

"My little princess!" Keith says and drops to his knees to embrace her as she hurls herself into his chest.

He hugs her tightly in his arms and presses a kiss to the top of her head. Then he pulls back to fully study her and tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"You've gotten so big since I last saw you." Keith says.

"I grew a whole three inches!" Keira says proudly. "Oh and I lost three baby teeth!" She says and pulls back her lips to show him her mouth. "And I learned new alchemy stuff! Wanna see?"

"I definitely do." He says and messes up her hair with his hand. "But I want to see your little brother and your mother first."

He stands up and sees Lance approaching him with a frown on his face.

"What do you want?" Keith asks.

"How do we know you're the real Keith?" Lance asks. "I mean the Keith I know that left a year ago is nowhere near as buff and grizzled-"

"I don't have time for this Lance." He snaps and pushes past him and heads towards his wife and son in the juniberry field.

"Hey everybody Keith's back!" Lance says and everyone cheers and claps.

All of them wanted to rush to Keith and give him a hug and welcome him back after being gone for so long, but they all refrained because they could tell how desperately Keith wanted to see his wife, and none of them would even think of delaying their reunion any longer than it already was.

"Allura..." Keith said as he approached her in the field.

"Keith..." Allura sighed and held her hand over her chest.

She opened her mouth to speak again but he fell to his knees at her side and quickly silenced her with a deep and loving kiss as he cupped her cheek in his hand. Allura felt a feeling of warmth radiate from her chest throughout her body and she moaned into the kiss. He broke for air and she attempted to speak again but she found herself silenced once more by another kiss from her husband. She smiled against his lips while the other paladins gave wolf whistles and applauded their reunion.

Finally Keith broke away from her so he could look at her face and study her features for anything that might have changed while he was gone. But she was still as beautiful as the day he left her. He rests his forehead against hers and lets out a sigh of guilt.

"Please forgive me." Keith breathes. "I was gone for far too long. I must have made you and the kids so worried. I promised you that I'd never leave you again when we said our vows, and I broke that promise. So if you hate me now, I'd understand."

"Oh Keith my love..." Allura says and cups his cheek. "Back then I may have held it against you but our love is stronger now. I know that this time you wanted to come back to me as quickly as you could. I would wait another 10,000 years for you if I had to."

"I promise you'll never have to wait anywhere near as long as that to see me again." He says and the two of them giggle.

He hears some small baby grunts and looks down and sees his son grab his knee.

"There's my little prince." Keith says and smiles as he picks up his son in his arms and holds him up. "But you're not so little anymore..." He says and tears up. "You were about a quarter of the size when I held you in my arms after you were born." Keith says and cradles his son in his arms.

"His hair may be my color but he's starting to get your mullet." Allura says and shows Keith the long hairs growing on the back of his neck.

"It's a curse." He says and laughs. "I hope you don't mind."

"If I minded I would have never married and had two kids with you." Allura reminds him and kisses him again. Keith moaned softly into the kiss. "Although I absolutely have to do something about that rat's tail you have growing back there..." Keith let out a short laugh and shook his head.

"I'll trim it soon I promise." He says. "I was too busy traveling and fighting to really keep it tamed. It was easier to let it grow out." He explains.

Alfor squirms in Keith's arms and opens his mouth. Keith gasps when he sees his son's teeth.

"He has teeth now too..." Keith breathes.

This time tears did fall from his eyes and he looked up at Allura and gave a hard swallow before speaking.

"I've missed too much by being gone for a year." He says. "I want to be there with you watching our kids grow up. So even though my mission isn't over yet, I'm gonna tell them to figure out a way to do it without having me leave because I am not going to abandon you and our kids like my mom did to me and my pop. I know it's for the good of the universe but the Galra can sort themselves out without me, we built a kingdom and a family together that I love more than anything in this world, so I'm staying with you for as long as I can because my heart broke every day I was away from you and our kids, and I don't think I can ever go through that pain again, I love you too much."

"I love you too Keith." Allura says and kisses him deeply. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say such things." She says and they kiss once more.

"They're true." Keith says. "My allegiance is to you above all else, and I'll never forget that again."

"Oh Keith..." Allura sighs and kisses him again.

It's amazing how fast things grow in such little time when you give them the amount of love and care that they need. And even in places where you don't expect to find anything, you just might find the key to a lifetime of happiness.


	41. Snow Date (Plance Kallura) (fluff)

The day starts when Allura is woken up by the mice jumping frantically around her. They point to her window in her room in the Garrison Center that they were staying in a Northern part of Earth. She sits straight up in bed when she sees the small flakes falling from the sky. She immediately gets out of bed and goes to find Keith.

Keith is sleeping soundly in his bed, snoring occasionally and cuddling Cosmo when suddenly Allura comes crashing into his room shouting his name over and over and jumping on him in bed and shaking him, making him jolt awake.

"Whoa! Allura what the quiznack! What's going on?" He asks then yawns and runs his hand through his messy bangs.

"Something awful is going on outside! I think we might be under attack!" She exclaims.

Keith's eyes widen and he quickly turns to grab his bayard and knife from his bedside stand and then he sighs in relief when he sees it's just snowing and he relaxes and starts to chuckle.

"Keith! This is not a laughing matter! We need to wake the others at once-" Allura starts but Keith cuts her off.

"Allura is that white stuff falling from the sky outside what you're worried about?" She nods and he smiles at her and laughs. "'Lura that's just snow."

"Snow?" She asks, confused and Keith's smile falls.

"You didn't have snow on Altea did you?" He asks.

She shakes her head no.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It's like frozen water that falls from the sky." Keith says.

"That sounds dangerous. Doesn't the ice hurt you when it falls on you?" She asks.

"No that's hail." Keith says. "Snow is different. Come on I'll show you." He says and takes her hand and leads her over to the window. "See how it's falling slowly and looks like little tiny flakes?" Keith asks and she nods. "It's basically like falling ice shavings."

"Oh, I see. How fascinating!" She says then gasps. "Look at these intricate designs..." She says and touches the frost patterns on the window. "Is this snow too?"

"No. That's called frost. The water in the air freezes in these patterns on the window when it's cold out." Keith explains to her.

"It's beautiful..." Allura says.

"Yeah, it sure is." He says, his eyes never leaving her.

He frowns when he sees the mice purr and Plachu meow and make a scratching motion with his paw while Platt and Chuchule make a heart with their tails. He shoos them away with his foot. He hears Allura gasp and then turns to see her watching with rapt attention as she sees some Garrison students going outside with sleds and inner tubes meant for going down hills. Some students were already enjoying their ride down the hill and Allura smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"That looks like fun! Can we go-oh wait..." She says and then her shoulders slump. "We have training today..." She says in a dejected tone and looks down at the floor.

Keith felt guilt wash over him and his heart sunk when he saw how longingly she was looking at the Winter Wonderland outside.

"Well uh...We could just push it to tomorrow?" He suggests and she turns to him. "Or just cancel it entirely so it doesn't mess with the schedule-"

"Keith, that's very sweet but as a leader you have to remain impartial. You can't go around cancelling important things for me just because we're romantically involved." Allura says and blushes.

Keith does too. They only recently became official, so every time one of them brings it up it sparks an excitement in their hearts.

"I know, and I try not to but I am also the leader, and you are my princess." He says and strokes her cheek. "I can use my power to spoil my girlfriend a little bit can't I?" He asks.

"I suppose." Allura says and shifts her weight from leg to leg.

She lets out a soft gasp when Keith gives her a quick peck before heading over to the phone in his room.

Pidge was tucked warmly into her blankets, surrounded by her trash fluffs, completely oblivious to the dazzling white snow outside and wrapped in her own little warm green cocoon. That is until hurricane Lance came crashing through her door.

"PIDGE!" He screams and belly flops on top of the lump of blankets that housed his girlfriend under them.

She screamed and then he did too as the force of their collision made them both roll off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Lance what the quiznack!" Pidge shouts at him and hits him in the face with her pillow. "You gave me a heart attack! What's going on!"

"Snow!" Lance exclaims.

"Ah!" Pidge yelps as Lance grabs her arms and yanks her up off of the ground and drags her to the window.

"Snow! See look it's snowing!" He exclaims and bounces happily on his feet.

"Yeah it's snowing." Pidge says and yawns, rubbing sleep from one of her eyes. "This happens every year why are you freaking out so much over...oh yeah..." She says to herself when she remembers where he's from. "You've never seen snow before have you?"

"I mean I've seen it on TV for Christmas specials and stuff but I've never seen it in person no." Lance says.

Pidge blushes when she sees Lance tracing the frost patterns on the window. Damn he was too cute for his own good. But she could never tell him that. At least not now. She was sure there was still a scar left on his heart from when Allura stopped returning his affections and went after Keith.

"Oh my God Pidge we need to go sledding!" Lance says and points at the students who were sledding down the big hill.

"Well that would be fun." Pidge says and smiles. "But we have training today remember-"

They heard the phone beep and Keith's voice came on.

"Hey guys! So I know I scheduled a training session for today but since it's snowing outside I thought I'd just cancel it and let us all go have some fun out in the snow." Keith says.

Lance cheers and Pidge swears she could hear Allura cheering from Keith's end of the line.

Said princess is currently hanging off of him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she peppers his neck and cheek with kisses.

"Thank you so much Keith!" She exclaims. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" She squeals and gives him one last big kiss that squishes one of his eyes shut and she takes his hand and pulls him to the door. "Come on! Let's go play in the snow!"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down there princess." Keith says and pulls her back into his chest. "It's freezing out there. You can't just go running outside, we've got to get you all bundled up first." He says and boops her nose with his finger.

Pidge and Lance walked outside to go to the hill. Lance wore a blue jacket and hat that covered his ears with black jeans and blue snow boots while Pidge wore similar attire except she had green ear muffs on in addition to her hat and she had a big green scarf wrapped around her neck.

Lance blushed from how cute Pidge looked all bundled up like a little green burrito. He noticed she liked to look like a burrito a lot. In her blankets and now in her snow clothes...

"Hey Pidge you're really bundled up there girl." Lance says. "Are you cold?"

"No Lance. In fact I'm feeling too hot. That's why I bundled myself up in all of these layers." Pidge says sarcastically.

Lance just laughs, unable to take her seriously when she's bundled up like an angry green burrito. She looks too adorable he can't help it! Her face turns red and she tries to hide it in her scarf.

She gasps when Lance swings an arm around her from her side, pulling her closer to him.

"Hey don't worry." He says and smiles. "If you ever get too cold I'll hold you tight and keep you warm."

Pidge's face turned even redder and even Lance's cheeks felt a bit hot. Thankfully it started snowing again and Lance gasped in amazement, successfully distracted from addressing why he wished to hold Pidge so close. He bounced on the balls of his feet and looked up at the sky with wonder as the snowflakes fell towards him.

"It's so beautiful!" He says.

He sticks out his tongue and catches one on it.

"So much better than the movies!" He exclaims and Pidge smiles brightly at him.

She always got a warm feeling in her chest whenever she saw him happy, and he was ecstatic right now! She was about to say something to him when the sound of their leader's laughter from the front door of the Garrison residential center carried over in the wind and they turned and saw him and Allura.

"Don't laugh at me!" Allura huffs from the doorway, pouting and crossing her arms as Keith stood on the path with Kosmo.

Both she and Keith were dressed in similar attire as Pidge in Lance except Keith was in red and Allura was in pink. The mice all had tiny hats and matching scarves and they hid in the warmth of the princess's scarf.

"I have every reason to be scared." Allura protests and stomps her foot. "On Altea our rain was flaming rocks!"

"Yeah but these are harmless ice shavings that melt when they touch your face." Keith reminds her. "See!" He says and tilts his head and lets one fall on his cheek.

Allura blushes when she sees how cute he looks with his head tilted like that. She also bites her lip and plays with her scarf when she sees how exceptionally cute he looked with little snowflakes in his bangs as well.

"Come over here and kiss me." She requests sweetly.

He smiles at her and shakes his head no.

"I won't come over there to kiss you, but if you come out here I will kiss you." He says and holds his arms out for her.

She bit her lip and stepped a bit closer to the doorway, considering the option Keith had presented her with. She watched Kosmo bounding through the snow that covered the lawn next to them and decided to be brave. She quickly stepped out of the doorway and ran into Keith's arms, hiding her face in his chest.

Keith laughed and stumbled backwards a bit as she collided with him but nevertheless he held her arms and looked down at her. Pidge and Lance couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked together.

"Allura you're fine." He coaxes. "See you've got snowflakes on you now and nothing bad is happening."

Allura slowly picks her head up and looks at her hands, covered by pink mittens and she studies the strange little flakes that fell on them. She looked up at the sky and winced from the cold when a snowflake landed on her nose. Keith quickly remedied it by kissing her nose. She blushed then did the same for him when a snowflake landed on his nose, causing a faint blush to form on his cheeks.

She adjusted to the feeling of the cold snowflakes melting on her pretty quickly after that and then she began to laugh and she hopped in a circle and twirled in it as the snow fell around her and got in her hair. She then noticed Lance and Pidge and ran over to them, beaming with excitement just like Lance.

"This is incredible!" Allura exclaims.

"I know right! There's frozen water falling from the sky!" Lance exclaims.

Keith scratches the back of his neck while looking at Pidge, both of them blushing from the antics of the people they loved.

Lance and Allura jumped up and down in front of each other, trying to catch as many snowflakes as they could in their hands and on their tongues, making it a competition to see who could get more.

"Wow. I've never seen someone get so excited over frozen water." Pidge says and Keith lets out a short laugh.

"The first time's always exciting. Let them enjoy it." Keith suggests.

"That's what she said." Pidge jokes and smirks at him.

Keith gave her shoulder a shove while she laughed. He turned his head when he heard Allura scream. She was laying down in the snow on the lawn, Kosmo looking between her and his owner, with his tail between his legs and a guilty look on his face. Keith sighed and shook his head, about to make his way over to her when-

"Snow angels!" Lance exclaimed and flopped into the snow next to Allura.

The princess watched as Lance started pushing the snow with his legs and arms and mimicked his actions. Lance sat up and so did she and they both looked down at their work.

"Hey yours looks pretty good!" Lance says.

"Thank you." Allura says. "So does yours."

A black glove comes into her vision and she turns to see Keith offering his hand to her to help her up.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." She smiles and takes his hand.

He yelps as she pulls him down into the snow with her. They both laugh as she lays down on top of him and smile while she caresses his cheek. She closes her eyes and kisses him. Keith grunts softly and closes his as well.

Lance's smile fell and he looked down at the snow as they kissed. He looked up when Pidge's green mitten came in front of his face. He looked up at her and smirked.

"You want me to pull you down into the snow and make out with you too?" He asks.

Pidge shrieks and pulls her hand back and jumping back from him, her face as red as his lion. Lance laughed and couldn't help but blush as well.

"I'm just kidding." He says. "Come on let's go sledding before we get too cold out here." He says.

"You two are going sledding too!?" Allura exclaims, sitting up and smiling at them, her hands still pressing on Keith's chest.

"Yeah." Pidge says. "Are you guys coming too?"

"Yes. Keith promised he'd teach me all about Earth snow traditions." She says and Keith couldn't help but chuckle from how cute she was being.

Kosmo pulled their sled over to him in his mouth, the mice were now on his back and waving at Keith and Allura. An idea popped into his head and he stood up and helped Allura up and brought her over to the sled.

"How are we going to sled here?" Allura asks. "The hill is all the way over there."

"I know." Keith says. "That's why Kosmo is going to pull us over there." He tells her as she sits on the sled.

"Wait what-" Her eyes widen and Keith quickly gets behind her.

He held her securely in his arms then whistled at Kosmo and he took off, pulling them across the lawn towards the hill.

"Race you guys there!" He calls over his shoulder at Pidge and Lance.

The two of them looked at each other before taking off after their leader and princess.

Keith and Allura obviously beat them to the hill and Keith was trying to console his terrified who at the last minute had gotten cold feet (both figuratively and literally) and was now refusing to go down the hill.

"Oh come on 'Lura you were all for it a few minutes ago!" He says.

"That was before I saw how steep it was!" She retorts. "What if I fall?!" She exclaims and looks at him, her eyes wide with terror.

"The snow will break it. You'll just get a little cold for a bit that's all." Keith assures her and holds her forearms. "I won't let you get hurt I promise."

Allura blushed and looked away from him shyly and Keith while he inched closer to her.

"If you want I'll climb on there with you and we'll go down together." He says and squeezes her hand.

She smiles and nods at him.

"I'd like that a lot." She says and he kisses her forehead and climbs on the sled behind her.

"Hold on tight." He instructs and she grips the sides of the sled. "Here we go!"

She shrieks and presses herself back into Keith as he pushes them down the hill with his feet. She yelped at first then smiled and giggled as she experienced the thrill of going downhill in a sled.

They reached the bottom and she turned around tugged on Keith's scarf and gave him a fierce kiss. He grunted in surprise and blushed as he looked at her.

"That was exhilarating!" She says. "Let's go again!"

"Whatever you want princess." He smiles.

They reach the top of the hill to find Pidge and Lance there too. They were both bending over, panting to catch their breath when they saw Keith and Allura come back up the hill.

"So I see we won the race." Keith says smugly.

"You have a teleporting dog!" Lance scolds him.

"He's a wolf." Keith reminds him.

"Whatever." Lance says and crosses his arms. "So this is the hill?"

There was a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Yep! This is the place we'll be sledding on!" Pidge exclaims happily and claps him on the back, making him gulp.

"You okay there buddy?" Pidge asks.

"Oh yeah I'm fine!" Lance exclaims and laughs nervously. "Totally fine!"

"You're scared of heights aren't you?" Pidge asks him.

"No!" He says and blushes and looks away.

"Okay then." Pidge says. "Then you should have no problem going down this hill."

Lance blushed and started sweating. Pidge laughed and brought the inner-tube over to the top of the hill.

"Hop on!" She says and gestures to it.

"Uh..." Lance starts.

"Don't be scared Lance." Allura says and smiles at him. "It's not as bad as it looks at first."

"Yeah you've got nothing to be scared of Lance." Pidge says. "If you want I'll ride it with you."

Lance smiled softly at her and Pidge sat down on the tube and Lance sat behind her, holding her waist. Pidge blushed and they pushed off of the ground and Lance screamed as they soared down it. Pidge used one of her legs to slow them down and they skidded to a stop at the bottom.

"That was so much fun!" Lance screamed.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Pidge says and smiles at him.

"Whee!" Allura cheered as she and Keith skidded to a halt next to them. "This is so fun! Again! Again!" She chants and grips his arms.

"Alright! Alright, we'll go again." Keith says and takes Allura's hand and leads her back up the hill.

They go down it a few more times, occasionally switching up the partnership. Keith and Lance convinced Allura and Pidge to go down together and both girls squealed as they went down the hill. They reached the bottom and Kosmo teleported them back up to the top.

Keith and Lance went next, Lance screaming as he flew down the hill with Keith steering them around any bumps or divots in the snow that could cause them to go flying. But Keith being the thrill seeker that he was, steered them towards a snowbank that had been worn down by people using it as a hill and Lance held onto Keith tight as they went over it. Both of them landed in the snow. Pidge and Allura ran down to the boys. Keith came up laughing but Lance did not seem particularly amused.

"That's it!" He exclaims. "I'm riding with Allura next!"

So he and Allura rode down the hill together, and ended up the same as he and Keith because she wanted to try his move as well. Keith and Pidge both cheered as they went over the snowbank together and crashed into the snow.

A little while later while the others were still sledding, Pidge began constructing a snowman.

Allura noticed after her sixth ride down the hill and when Pidge described to her what a snowman was, the princess instantly wanted to construct one of her own. So Keith gathered some snow for her to use to get started.,

"'Lura what are you doing?" Keith asks, watching his girlfriend use a laser device to take the circumference of the bottom part of the snowman they just made.

"Pidge what's with the measuring tape?" Lance asks.

"I need to make sure the base is proportionally correct to ensure that it won't fall over when we build on it." Pidge and Allura tell the boys.

They both look at each other when they realize they said the same thing and high-five. Lance and Keith roll their eyes and scoff at their women's antics.

"What are you boys doing standing around!" Pidge and Allura bark at their men. "Go get more snow!"

Keith and Lance both sigh and walk off to get more snow for their girls. Pidge and Allura turn to each other and giggle as the boys go to bring them more materials for their snowmen. The finished products were both equally cute in their own ways.

Allura didn't know that the carrot was supposed to be the nose, and instead the bottom tip of it was sticking out of the snowman's abdomen as one of the buttons. At least she got the sticks as arms part right. And the face looked pretty good too. But Pidge and Lance were still snickering about the carrot in his chest.

"Oh look at that I've been impaled." Lance says, mimicking Olaf from Frozen and Pidge falls over onto the snow and starts laughing.

"It's not that funny." Allura pouts and crosses her arms. "And yours isn't much better!"

"It's hilarious!" Pidge says. "Maybe we should find some other vegetables for your snowman's vest! Or we could use them to make a real one for you-Ah!" He yelps as he gets hit in the chest with a snowball.

"Oh look at that you've been impaled." Allura counters and huffs, turning her nose up in the air.

Keith rubs her arms, trying to soothe her but then she shrieks and cowers in his arms. Keith frowns when he sees Lance tossing a snowball up and down in the air while smirking at them.

"Oh now it's war." Keith smirks

It was an intense battle indeed. Pidge was hard to hit because she was quick and moved quickly. But on occasion Keith or Allura would lock onto her but Lance would take the hit for her. Same story with Keith and Allura.

Allura had a good arm. She just had trouble making the snowballs. Truth be told Lance had some difficulty too. So they both called a temporary truce so they could teach them how to throw snowballs.

"I'm covered in snow." Allura giggled and looked down at her jacket.

"You can barely even see the snow." Keith says and cups Allura's cheek. "It matches your hair..."

He leans into kiss her as she blushes and she closes her eyes and prepares to meet Keith's lips with her own. But the moment is spoiled as Pidge and Lance ambush them in their fort with snowballs.

They both scream and Allura cowers in Keith's arms as he shields her from the snowballs.

"Alright we surrender!" Keith calls up to them and Lance picks up Pidge and spins her around.

"Yeah! We did it pidgeon!" He exclaims and Pidge laughs.

They both look at each other and blush. She may be covered in cold snow, but being in Lance's arms made her feel incredibly warm. Lance looked at her and his expression began to grow serious. A single snowflake fell onto Pidge's nose and her face scrunched up cutely and she sneezed. It wasn't a cute kitten sneeze like Allura's were, but it made him blush all the same.

As Pidge rubbed her nose she looked up and saw that Lance was still staring at her.

"What is it Lance?" She asks.

He says nothing and she gulps as he begins to lean in closer to her face, his gaze on her lips. Pidge's heart raced a mile a minute and she stood on her tip toes to help close the distance-

"Hey guys what's up!" They hear Hunk shout.

The look that Pidge gave Hunk sent shivers down his spine. Shay noticed and held her boyfriend's hand for support. Lance's face was bright red and he was scratching the back of his neck, wondering if he really just tried to kiss Pidge.

"I see you guys are enjoying the snow!" Hunk says.

"Yeah we're having lots of fun!" Keith says and stands up.

He brushes the snow from his pants and then offers Allura his hand and helps her stand up as well.

"This is my first time experiencing it!" Allura exclaims. "It's truly magical..."

"Yes I understand." Shay says. "I have never experienced this kind of weather before either."

She held out her hand and watched in awe as a snowflake melted on it.

"It's wonderful." Shay says.

"You know Shay and I are on our way back from this nearby pub that's having a winter festival since it's the first snow of the winter." Hunk says. "You guys should go check it out! They're giving out free hot chocolate at the bar and they have Voltron themed gingerbread cookie cut outs that you can make yourself!"

"Gingerbread cookies!" Lance exclaims.

"Hot chocolate!" Pidge gasps.

They both look at each other and grin excitedly.

"Let's go!" They both cheer at the same time and run down the road together towards the pub.

"I know what cookies are but what is hot chocolate?" Allura asks him.

"It's a type of chocolate that you can drink." Keith explains.

Allura's eyes light up and she immediately grabs his hand and drags him towards the direction of this pub.

"Let's go get some then!" She says and Keith shakes his head and lets out a short laugh while smiling at her adoringly.

"Of course. I could use a nice drink to warm me up." He agrees.

The four of them walk inside the pub and everything about it screams winter log cabin. The entire place has wooden walls and floors, and tables and benches for the booths. Pidge and Lance take off their coats and hang them on some hangers by the door like the other patrons had.

Lance was wearing a blue turtleneck long-sleeved t-shirt and Pidge was wearing a green wool sweater. Keith wore a similar one to Pidge's but in red and it was also a turtleneck like Lance's.

Keith takes off Allura's coat then blushes when he sees the sweater she's wearing underneath. It was a fluffy pink one with some slight glitter on it and it showed her bare shoulders and folded over half of her chest, upper arms and back.

"T-this is what you chose to wear?" Keith asks and blushes.

"Yes. It's nice and cozy." Allura says and smiles, hugging her arms and smiling at Keith. "You told me to pick out a sweater."

"Yeah but-" Keith starts but gets cut off by Lance and Pidge.

"Hot chocolate!" They both exclaim and rush over to the bar.

They had all sorts of different recipes there. Even peppermint and peanut butter! Pidge asked if she could get both combined and when the bar tender told her yes, her eyes had never lit up so brightly. The only time Lance had ever seen that happen is when she looked at him.

Allura went over to the bar while Keith said he'd find them a booth and join her later. Pidge and Lance had already moved to one and were working on decorating their gingerbread cookies to look like the lions. Pidge got some frosting on her face after scratching an itch and she shrieked as Lance leaned in and licked the frosting off of her face.

"Lance! What the quiznack!" She scolds him.

"What?" Lance asks. "I was just helping you clean up." He says and wiggles his eyebrows at her.

She growls but then turns away from him and Keith can see her blushing and touching the spot on her cheek where Lance had licked her. He noticed Lance rubbing his lips and blushing as well. He and Allura had to get them together. He felt bad for taking Allura from Lance, even though Lance was the one that broke up with her in the first place. Keith thought he got together with Allura much quicker than he should have and he could tell it was hurting Lance even though he didn't show it, and poor Pidge had been pining for him since they met at the Garrison. They were his family and he cared about them both. He wanted them to be as happy as he and Allura were together and he knew them well enough to know that they would be. Speaking of his princess, he turned to the bar to find her and he growled and his blood boiled at what he saw.

She was intently reading a bar menu, trying to figure out which hot chocolate to order when a glass mug with hot chocolate, marshmallows and raspberries, was pushed across the wooden counter in her direction.

"Oh I didn't order anything." Allura says politely to the bartender.

"I know." He says. "That nice boy over there ordered it for you." He says and nods to her right.

She looks and smiles when she sees James Griffin smiling at her. She waves at him and he winks and confidently strides over to her and sits in the bar stool next to her.

"Hey princess, that top looks really cute on you." He says.

"Oh thank you Mr. Griffin!" She says. "For both the drink and the compliment."

"You're welcome princess." He says. "And please call me James." He insists.

"Okay." Allura says cheerily.

Allura's about to take a sip from her mug when her view of James is blocked by Keith's red sweater.

"Hey baby." He says and kisses the top of her head. "I see you already ordered."

"Oh I didn't order this." Allura says. "James was kind enough to get it for me."

"Oh really?" Keith says happily while turning an arching an eyebrow at James, glaring at him. "How kind of him."

James smiled sheepishly at Keith and beads of sweat started rolling down his face. Keith reached into his pocket for something and James yelped and cowered, thinking that Keith was going to pull out his knife on him or worse. This was Keith's girl he was flirting with after all, he was seriously regretting his decision. But instead he just noticed some cash placed at his spot in front of him and looked up to see Keith putting away his wallet.

"Thanks for buying her some hot chocolate but I'd feel bad if you spent money on her for me." Keith says and genuinely smiles at him. "She is my girlfriend after all. If anyone's paying for her drink it should be me." He adds a bit more sternly as he laces his hand in Allura's then brings the back of it to his mouth and places a gentle kiss on it.

"How chivalrous of you." She tells him sweetly and pulls him towards her with their clasped hands for a tender and loving kiss. "I'll head over to Lance and Pidge. Don't be too long." She tells him.

He smiles and kisses her again.

"I've learned from the past to never keep you waiting for long." He says and leans down and captures her lips in his again before parting and letting her walk back over to the booth.

Keith sat down at the stool she was in and smiled at James.

"Better luck next time buddy." He says smugly.

James just smirks and shakes his head at his former rival.

"Ooo that one looks kinda fancy." Pidge says and eyes Keith's mug when he comes to join them in the booth.

He slid into the bench next to Allura and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple before turning to his glass mug.

"Yeah. Kind of unnecessary if you ask me but hey, I don't work here." He says casually and sips from his mug.

"Can I try some?" Pidge asks.

"Sure. If you want." Keith says and smirks as he pushes the mug across the table to the eagerly awaiting Green Paladin.

She takes a sip and as soon as it gets in her mouth her face scrunches up and she sets the mug down.

"You've gotta swallow Pidge." Keith says.

She does with some difficulty and coughs a bit more while Lance holds her arms and looks at her with concern.

"Pidge are you okay?" He asks softly.

"Oh God that burns what is that?" She asks Keith.

"The bourbon probably." He says and takes another sip.

"You're drinking spiked hot chocolate?" Lance asks. "Do you have a fake on you or something, how did you manage to swing that?"

"Two year time jump for me in the quantum abyss." Keith reminds him. "I'm 21 now so I can drink all the booze I want." He says and Lance pouts while Keith takes another big gulp of his hot chocolate.

Lance takes a Black Lion gingerbread cookie that he and Pidge made while waiting for Allura and Keith and he bites the head off of it. Keith frowned at him until Allura kissed the corner of his mouth and he smiled again.

"I wish the waiter would have let me have some." Allura says and pouts. "Wherever we go I'm never allowed to have anything alcoholic. I'm well over 21 years old! But apparently without one of those little cards that allows you to drive cars here on Earth they can't confirm my age so they won't let me have anything."

"Yeah unfortunately most Earth bars are like that." Keith says and sighs. "I'll teach you how to drive so you can get your license and then we can go out on dates at bars."

"Really?" Allura asks and her face lights up.

"Yeah, totally." Keith says. "You should have some form of Earth ID on you for when you're here on coalition and Voltron business." Then he leaned into her ear to whisper something in it. "And it would give us an excuse to spend some alone time together...in a car, perhaps with tinted windows-"

She hit his arm and he pulled back, both of them blushing and laughing.

"Until then you're welcome to take a sip of whatever I'm having when they're not looking." Keith says and nods to a waiter.

Allura giggles and looks around before grabbing Keith's mug and taking a gulp.

He was about to warn her to take it slow since she's not used to Earth alcohol but she swallows with no problem and sets the mug back down in front of Keith. The three paladins look at her with shocked expressions.

"What?" Allura asks. "Nunvil is ten times stronger than anything you have here on Earth. This is nothing to me."

"I can see that..." Pidge says and re-adjusts her glasses while Lance and Keith just stare at her in awe.

Allura just giggles then looks between Pidge and Lance and a mischievous smile comes on her face.

"So since Keith and I are dating, and we've spent the day doing various activities with you and Lance." Allura says and looks between the two paladins who arched their eyebrows at her. "I believe this constitutes as something you humans call a double date?"

Lance and Pidge choked on their hot chocolate and cookies.

"A DATE!?" They exclaimed.

Their faces were both bright red and they looked from the princess to each other and then back at the princess. Keith was blushing a bit too and he smirked proudly at how Allura had gotten such great reactions from the paladins who were too oblivious to admit their feelings for each other.

"We're not-" Pidge stammers.

"Yeah no there's no way I'd be dating Pidge." Lance says and scoffs.

"You mean you wouldn't want to go on a date with me?" Pidge asks and her bottom lip quivers.

Oh no! No no no no!" Lance quickly corrects himself. "Of course I would!"

"So you do want to go on a date with me?" She asks.

"I uh...well I...hey Keith let's go play some pool!" Lance exclaims and drags Keith over to the pool table.

Pidge sighs and stares sadly at her cookie while the boys go off to play their game.

"What's wrong Pidge?" Allura asks. "I can tell that there's something bothering you, what is it?"

"Do you think that Lance would ever like me?" Pidge asks Allura.

"Pidge what are you talking about of course he likes you!" Allura tells her.

"I mean like how he used to like you." Pidge says with a slight hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Oh..." Allura says and looks down at her mug and blushes. "Well he doesn't anymore."

"Yeah, that's why you guys broke up right?" Pidge asks.

"Yes but there's a bit more to the story." Allura says and plays with a lock of her hair.

"Lance did break up with me because we both realized we're not compatible with each other but also because we both began to fall in love with different people..." Allura says. "Me with Keith and Lance with...you." She says.

Pidge nearly chokes on her hot chocolate and she looks at the princess with wide hopeful eyes.

"Seriously?!" She exclaims. "Do you really think he likes me?"

"Well yes I think it's fairly obvious." Allura says. "He's grown very protective of you as of late. And he's always been much more comfortable around you than he has been around me."

"S-so you think that because of that he might like me back?" Pidge asks.

"Yes. All you need to do now is tell him." Allura says and Pidge nods.

Lance noticed some girls checking them out at the pool table. At first he put on his charm but then he noticed that they were checking out his leader, specifically as he bent over to line up his shot. When Keith stood up after hitting into a hole he ran his hand through his hair and the girls giggled and smiled at him. Keith heard them and turned to face them and they all blushed and smiled at him. Keith looked mildly scared and looked back at Lance.

"Why are they staring at me?" He asks.

Lance face palmed and grumbled something in Spanish about how oblivious Keith was before sighing and answering him.

"They're checking you out." He says.

"Checking me out?" Keith asks. "Why? Are they sizing me up to see if I'd be a good training partner or something?"

"Well they definitely want some sort of a workout with you." Lance says and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Keith.

He tilted his head like Kosmo did when he was confused.

"Goddamnit Keith they want to date you!" Lance whisper shouts.

"They do?" Keith asks and blushes. "But don't they know I have Allura?"

"Well it's not like you guys made a public announcement or anything." Lance reminds him. "So they probably still think you're single."

"Well I'm not so they're out of luck." Keith says.

Lance smirked and winked at them, making them squeal and giggle and Lance licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows at them.

Keith just rolled his eyes and set up another shot.

"Back at it again I see?" He asks and hits two balls into the holes.

"Back at it with what?" Lance asks.

"Flirting." Keith tells him and sets up another shot.

This time he missed and Lance came over for his turn.

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Keith asks him.

"Well yeah." Lance says and hits one of his balls into a hole. "I mean I'm single now. I might as well try to get back on the market."

"Yeah but how do you think Pidge would feel about that?" Keith asks and twirls his pool rod while looking at Lance.

"You know how jealous she can get." Keith adds as Lance misses his shot so Keith goes to take his turn.

"Why would she be jealous?" Lance asks.

Keith's frustration at his teammate's obliviousness made him miss his shot. Keith clenched his fists and growled at him.

"Because she likes you dammit!" Keith exclaims and slams his hands on the pool table.

"Wait...Pidge likes me?" Lance asks and blushes.

"Yes!" Keith exclaims. "She's been dropping hints for ages! You really never picked up on any of that?"

"I uh..." Lance starts and then blushes and twirls his pool rod. "God I'm such an idiot. I wish I had noticed sooner. I probably would have given up on Allura had I known..." He says and smiles to himself.

Keith smiled at him.

"Thanks for telling me Keith. You're a good friend." Lance says. "Hey anytime." Keith says and the two boys shake hands. "And you know what...I've got the perfect idea for you to tell her how you feel..." Keith says and rubs his chin.

"This is so much fun!" Allura says and giggles as they trotted along in a horse pulled sleigh through the woods. "Earth nature is fascinating, especially with all of the snow decorating the trees."

"Yeah it is, but you're the one that's out of this world." Keith tells her.

"Oh darling..." Allura sighs and kisses him. "You're so incredibly sweet to me."

She looked back at the sleigh that was pulling Pidge and Lance and smiled.

"You set it up right?" Allura asks.

"Yep. Mistletoe is ready to go." Keith says and he and Allura giggle and watch them sitting in the sleigh together blushing horribly.

They had just looked up and noticed the plant.

"Ah you saw the plant!" The driver says and smiles at them. "You two know what that means..."

Lance cleared his throat.

"Pidge, you don't have to do this if you-" Lance starts.

"I do." Pidge says, finally with enough confidence to speak her mind.

"I really like you Lance. I wouldn't mind kissing you under the mistletoe." She says and looks away from him and blushes.

"Heh. That's funny. I was gonna tell you the exact same thing." Lance says.

Pidge gasps and whips around and Lance plants one on her. They both close their eyes, savoring in the feel of each other's lips as they make up for lost time with their kiss.

"Finally." Keith says. "Now I can rest easy knowing that all of our paladins are happy."

Allura gives his lips and gentle peck.

"I love you Keith." She says.

"I love you too Allura." He says.

"I love you Pidge." Lance says.

"I love you too Lance." Pidge says before they resume kissing.

Keith and Allura did the same. It truly was lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with them.


	42. Come Back to Us (flufflight angst)

**Warnings:** Nudity and mentions of smut.

Keith groaned as his watch gave him a gentle shock to wake him up. He opted for this instead of an alarm clock so he wouldn't wake the gorgeous woman sleeping next to him. He turned over and looked at his wife. She looked so beautiful under the light of last few stars that shown as dawn approached. He reached his hand out to gently brush a lock of her long, white moonlight hair from her form. The glow from her hair reflected on her bare dark skin, making it have a slight glow to it.

He sighed as he looked over the nude form of his wife, memorizing every inch of her body, knowing it would be awhile before he got to see it again. He placed a gentle kiss to a mark he left on her shoulder a few hours ago while they "said their goodbyes". He gently kissed the others, most of them randomly scattered across her neck and chest, careful as to be gentle not to wake her. He gently caressed her cheek, placing a small kiss to the marking under her eye.

She shifted a bit in bed, humming contentedly and smiling as Keith gently placed his hand on her shoulder and moved it down, tracing the curve of her figure. His sad look returned to his face when he looked outside and saw that dawn was quickly approaching. He looked back at his wife and gently placed a soft kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"I swear I'll come back to you." He whispers to her. "I love you."

He gave her lips one last peck before reluctantly pulling away from her. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and shivered as his bare body met the cold air of the room once he got out from under the blanket. He stood up and let out a soft gasp when he felt a warm hand get placed on the small of his back.

"Keith..."

He closes his eyes and bites his lip when he hears the soft, sweet voice of his wife. He heard the sheets shifting and turned to see her sitting up in the bed, holding the sheets up to cover her chest.

"Are you leaving already?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He says and yawns then scratches the back of his head. "We've got to get there early so we can sneak into enemy territory in-between patrols." He says with a yawn.

"I see..." Allura says and looks down at the blankets. "So you were just going to leave me without saying goodbye?"

"'Lura..." Keith says sweetly and cups her cheek. "I did say goodbye to you this morning. And multiple times last night..." Allura blushed and held the sheets tighter to herself while Keith wiggled his eyebrows at her.

His grin only widened when he caught his wife looking him up and down as he stood naked in front of her.

"I know. It's just that I wish you would have woken me yourself when you were about to leave. I would have liked to have kissed you one last time-" Allura didn't even have to finish her sentence.

Keith immediately leaned down and gave her a proper kiss. They both moaned as it deepened and they slowly moved their lips together, each one trying to memorize the feel of the other's. Eventually they parted their lips and Allura pressed her forehead against his.

"How long will this mission take?" She asks.

"I don't know." Keith tells her. "But it's important and I swear I'll try to get back to you and Keira as soon as I can." He says and kisses her hand. "You're my family, I shouldn't leave you alone for too long."

"Don't worry about us dear." Allura says and kisses him again. "We'll wait for you as long as necessary." She says and gives his lips another gentle peck.

"I love you." He tells her.

"I love you too." She tells him and rubs her thumb over his scar as he pulls back and stands up straight again.

He turns to go get dressed but she stops him from leaving.

"Keith..." She says again and he turns back around.

She blushed softly as she looked him up and down, biting her lip before letting the blankets fall from her chest, showing him her breasts.

"I need a proper goodbye from you." She says and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

He chuckled and stared at her tits.

"I see what you're trying to do." Keith says. "But I already missed a mission because of your sweet rack once. I don't think they'll be too happy about me missing one this important for the same reason." He says

"Just one more time..." She asks and looks at him longingly. "It can be a quick one..."

He sighed and smiled at her, crawling back into bed and laying her down underneath him as he mounted her one last time, making her tilt her head back and moan.

On his way down to the hangar he passed by his four year old daughter Keira's room. He smiled when he saw the mice all curled up around her and Kosmo at the foot of his bed. He came inside and brushed back his daughter's messy raven bangs and placed a kiss to her forehead. Kosmo picked his head up and wagged his tail at the sight of his master and hopped off of the small toddler bed and came to stand by Keith's side.

His daughter scrunched up her face in her sleep before relaxing and falling asleep again. He smiled at her and turned and walked to the door.

"Papa?" A tired voice asks and he sighs.

"Yes my little princess?" He asks his daughter as she rubs her eyes and sits up.

He goes over to her and takes a knee beside her bed.

"How long will you be gone?" She asks.

"I don't know." Keith says. "Hopefully not long. I'm going to work hard everyday so that I can come back to you and your mother."

"So you will come back to us right?" She asks.

"I always will." Keith says and cups his daughter's face in his hands. "You and your mother are the most precious things in the world to me. I'll always do whatever it takes to get back to you both." He says and kisses her forehead again.

"I love you papa." Keira says.

"I love you too princess." He says and kisses her tiny hands before standing and leaving.

He smiled when he heard his daughter giggle and turned to find Kosmo licking her face before coming back to his side.

"Bye bye! Take care of Papa!" She tells him before they both teleport to the hangar.

It took much longer than Keith wanted to return. A year and 4 months! The war against the remaining galra faction that was still enslaving planets was taking much longer than anyone thought. Keith had grown frustrated after 3 months, occasionally being able to call his wife when the connection was good and he'd break down in tears when he saw his wife and daughter on the screen from how much he missed them.

"I love you both. I miss you so much." He sobbed during one conversation, six months into the war.

"We miss you too." Allura says and Keira's bottom lip trembles and she starts to cry.

Keith's heart shattered into a million pieces. Allura picked their daughter up into her arms and gently rocked and shushed her.

"I want papa to come home!" She wails.

Keith gripped the armrests of the Black Lion and bit his lip.

"I know. I do too." Allura says and looks sadly at Keith through the screen.

"Just wait a little bit longer. I'll come home soon I promise." He says. "I love you, both of you."

"I love you too." Allura says and smiles at her husband.

"I love you Papa." Keira says and rubs her eye and sniffs.

As Allura set her daughter down he heard Keira say something.

"Momma aren't you going to tell him about the-" Keira starts but her mother kindly shushes her.

"No. Your father needs to stay focused on the war. Mommy has a plan and can handle this herself, there's no need to do anything that would worry him." Allura says.

Now Keith was starting to get worried so he ended the video chat and Kosmo take him to his mother and Kolivan. He just saw his daughter cry because she missed him and it sounded like there was trouble at home. He needed to get back to his family ASAP.

The next few months were battles every day and the occasional call from his wife and child. Sometimes he would get a call with just Allura...and those were the highlight of his week.

"Your boobs look bigger." He notices one day.

She blushes and looks down at her chest.

"Oh do they now?" She asks coyly.

"New bra?" He asks.

"Corset actually..." Allura admits and Keith's eyes widen and he cups himself.

His pants tightened even more when he saw her disrobing and they both smiled at each other and in an instant Keith's belt was off and he was unzipping his fly.

Their troops worked hard and they were able to free all the planets from tyranny. Keith had never flown his lion so fast. Not even when he was going back to the team after facing Shiro. He landed his lion in it's place in front of the castle. It was late at night when he returned.

"Ah, King Keith you've returned-" A few guards and servants greet him.

"Where's my wife and daughter?" He asks.

"They're both asleep in your chambers." The guard says.

"Thank you." He breathes and pushes past them and runs towards his bedroom.

He opened the doors gently as to not wake his sleeping family. He smiled and teared up when he saw Keira and Allura snuggled up under the blankets together. He let out a short laugh and strode over to them. When he got to the edge of the bed his eyes went wide and he stopped in his tracks. His bag dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

Allura was startled by the noise and picked her head up and gasped when she saw her husband. Keith fell to his knees on the floor and stared at what was in her arms. Allura smiled warmly at her husband and looked down to see starlight hair matching hers but with Keith's mullet, skin a shade lighter than hers and two pink markings under each eye. He wore a blue lion onesie and sucked his thumb as he slept in his mothers arms.

It all made sense. Why she didn't want him to know so he wouldn't lose focus during the war, why her boobs got bigger...She was pregnant.

"Is he mine?" Keith asks softly.

Allura rolled her eyes and frowned at him.

"I know." He says and smiles nervously and laughs a bit. "Dumb question."

"Papa?" Keira asks softly and sits up.

Keith teared up and smiled at his daughter.

"Hey there little princess." He tells her and holds out his arms for her.

"Papa!" She shouts and throws herself at him and he catches her and spins her around.

"Oh my goodness you're so heavy now." Keith grunts and Keira laughs. "You've gotten so big." He says and throws her down on the bed, making her squeal before climbing on and approaching his wife and new child. "How old is he? How did he-"

"The night before you left..." Allura reminds him and he blushes from the memory.

"I'm so sorry." Keith says and kisses her deeply. "You had to go through pregnancy alone. I should have been here with you."

"It's alright Keith." Allura assures him. "I had plenty of help from my servants, and the other paladins came by for frequent visits as well. I was and am well taken care of."

Keith holds out his arms and Allura gladly passes on her baby to it's father.

"Keith, may I present to you your son, prince Alfor the II." She says and Keith tears up as he holds the baby in his arms.

"I have a son..." He breathes, still trying to process everything, even more so now that he was actually holding the child in his arms. "I can't believe it...He's so perfect." He breathes and kisses the baby's head.

Alfor's nose wiggles and he opens his eyes and Keith gasps and tears up when he sees they're an exact copy of his. Alfor gives Keith a gummy smile and reaches for him.

"Pa!" He gurgles and Allura gasps.

"Oh Ancients that's his first word." Allura says and holds her hand under her chest while one arm is draped around Keira.

"Yeah...that's right Al. I'm your papa." He says and kisses Alfor's nose.

"You don't mind the name do you?" Allura asks.

"I think it's perfect for him. He's perfect. I've only known him for a few minutes but I already love him with all my heart." Keith says and smiles at Allura as he bounces their baby in his arms.

She was tearing up and nearly crying.

He stripped down to just his pants and crawled into bed with his family. Kosmo teleported onto the bed and the mice assumed their positions. The one thing he would have to get used to was the new weight on his chest as his son slept on it. He looked down at his family and thanked whatever God existed for his wonderful family and allowing him to come back to it. They all fell into a deep sleep as the morning sun rose overhead and shone through the windows.


	43. The Prides of Voltron 23: Thanksgiving

The royal family sat across from the McClain Holt's as some servants served them lunch.

"Wow, you guys have people that cook your food for you?" Laura asks and her eyes light up as a warm bowl of tomato soup was placed in front of her and her brother.

"Yep!" Keira says cheerfully, thanking the servant that brought her her food. "The royal kitchen works very hard to make yummy things for me, mommy and daddy."

"Wow that's so cool!" Sam says. "I wish we could have servants."

"Well you know in a way," Lance starts. "Chip is kind of a-Ow!" He yelps when his wife hits his arm and he gives her an apologetic smile. "Highly honored member of the family." Lance finishes and Pidge smiles at him.

"We apologize if lunch is a bit small." Allura says. "We know that Hunk is going to be bringing a large feast with him and his family when he arrives, so we don't want anyone filling up too soon."

"Oh I cannot wait to see what Hunk is bringing this year!" Lance exclaims and bangs his fists on the table. "Last year's stuffing were sooo good! I was stuffed."

Everyone laughs at his joke.

"Yeah and the mashed potatoes were the perfect consistency." Pidge remarks.

"The turkey was cooked to perfection." Keith says. "The meat fell right off the bone."

"I loved how he made a special sauce out of the juniberries." Allura says and holds her hands clasped together up to her chest. "They tasted divine!" She sighs happily at the memory.

They all hear a lion roar and look to the window to find the Yellow lion flying towards the castle.

"FOOD!" Everyone exclaims and stands up from the table and runs towards the castle doors.

Hunk, Shay and their daughter Honey along with Shiro walked down the path to the castle. They were surprised when they saw the paladins and their children charge out at them from the castle doors.

"Uncle Hunk! Uncle Hunk!" The kids cheer and run towards him.

"Hey there little lion cubs! How's it going?" Hunk asks the kids. "Oof!" He grunts as the three kids jump on him.

He held them all in his arms and they all looked up at him and giggled.

"I wanna hug daddy too!" Honey says and jumps onto her father and then he and all the kids scream as they topple over onto the path in a pile of laughing kids.

Lance holds out his hand to his best friend and helps him stand up while Keith and Shiro embrace in a hug.

"It's good to see you." Keith says.

"It's good to see you too buddy." Shiro says and pats Keith on the back a few times before pulling away, still clasping his shoulder. "How's family life?" He asks.

"We're great." Keith says with a smile.

He turns to look at his daughter running around Hunk in a circle while his wife exchanged pleasantries with Shay while rubbing her baby bump.

"Better than great. We're perfect." He says and looks longingly at his wife and daughter who had run up to her and was hugging her skirts. "I don't think I've ever been so happy."

Shiro teared up for a bit and squeezed Keith's shoulder and rocked it a bit. He knew he did the right thing by not letting Keith give up on himself all those years ago. He didn't know it then but he was special even when everyone told him he wasn't. And now here he was, the pilot of the Black Lion, King of New Altea, Co-leader of the Blade of Marmora and a loving husband and father.

Keith never thought he'd ever see himself here in a million years but here he was, and it was all thanks to Shiro for not giving up on him, and destiny bringing him to the woman he loves.

He couldn't help himself. He pulled away from Shiro and went over to his wife, cutting her off mid-sentence during her conversation with Shay and kissing her deeply, causing her to let out a soft grunt in surprise and blush. She fluttered her eyelashes as he pulled back from her, still cupping her cheek.

"Now what was that for darling?" Allura asks and smiles at her husband.

"Nothing." Keith says. "You're my wife and I love you with all of my heart. What more reason could I need to kiss you?"

"I can't think of one at the moment." Allura breathes against his lips and sighs happily when their lips meet again once more.

His hand moved from her waist to rest on her swollen belly and she smiled and placed her hand on top of his as they kissed.

"Eeeewwww!" All the kids screeched and covered their eyes and ran around in circles.

Which really wasn't the best idea considering they couldn't see so Honey and Sam ended up crashing into each other and falling over. Then Laura tripped over them and fell down too.

Keira just smiled at her parents with sparkles in her eyes. She was amazed by her parent's love for each other. Almost every night before bed she'd always ask them to tell her the story of how they fell in love. And every time it ended with a happy ending.

"And so after the big party I found him by the Black Lion and asked him to be my King..." Allura would say.

"And I said yes." Keith would answer.

Then he and his wife would lean in and kiss each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms with the product of their love sandwiched between them.

"Damn, Keith is smooth." Hunk comments. "Who would've thought right?"

Lance just crosses his arms and pouts.

"I can be smooth." He says and goes over to Pidge who was applying healing balm to the bump on their son's head.

"Oh hey honey." Pidge says and stands up. "The kids are fine. Just a few bumps and-whoa!"

She blushed as Lance held her in his arms and dipped her. She stared into her husband's eyes and smiled at him.

"Mi amor." Lance drawls in Spanish, making Pidge's face heat up.

She always got like that whenever Lance talked to her in Spanish.

"Mi querida paloma, sé que no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo pero que solo te estoy diciendo palabras de amor. Tú eres mi puesta de sol, mi sabroso nudo de ajo en la playa, y te amaré por siempre. (My dearest pigeon, I know you don't understand what I'm saying but know that I'm only speaking words of love to you. You are my sunset, my tasty garlic knot on the beach, and I will love you forever.)" Lance says to his wife.

"Oh Lance...te amo (I love you)." She says to him and they kiss deeply like Keith and Allura.

The twins scream in horror and hold onto each other.

"Don't look it'll burn your eyes!" Laura screams.

"Hey Shay..." Hunk says and comes over to his wife.

"What is it dear?" She asks him.

"You know, you really rock." He says and winks and shoots finger guns at her.

She erupts into laughter and hugs her husband and kisses him too. Honey gags and runs over to the edge of the bridge and pretends to throw up.

Shiro smiled when he saw his husband Adam come out of the Yellow Lion, holding their son Glenn in his arms. After the war they freed everyone who was being held captive by the galra. And one of those people, turned out to be his long thought dead ex-boyfriend. He had a few scars, mainly on his face and chest, and he had a peg-leg now since he lost one of his legs below the knee and his glasses broke on his face, damaging one of his eyes but the galra gave him a new one.

With the shared trauma they now shared, and love that had truly never died, as soon as they were reunited they proposed to each other. At the same time actually. It was quite a romantic and funny sight for the paladins.

And now here they were, married and with a son. He had black hair like Shiro used to have before he was captured by the galra but it had Adam's fluffiness. His skin tone was also a blend of Shiro and Adam's. Why did this little boy look so much like a biological child of Shiro and Adam's? That's because he is. But how is that possible you may ask?

"Hey there honey, what did I miss?" Adam asks but gets silenced by his husband's lips on his.

"Ewww! Put me down! There is a child present!" Glenn wails and squirms in Adam's arms. "Get a room!"

"Hey that's actually not a bad idea..." Adam says when Shiro pulls back from the kiss.

Glenn holds his mouth and puffs out his cheeks like he just threw up in his mouth. Adam and Shiro laugh and set their son down to pretend to throw up with the other kids. Adam gasps when he sees his favorite niece hiding behind her mother's dress and the little princess slowly peeks her head out to look at her uncle.

"Well look who's getting bigger?" Adam says and places his hands on his hips.

Keira giggles and runs out from behind her mother's skirts and goes over to hug her uncle Adam. Shiro came over to visit the most often out of all of the paladins considering how close he and Keith were. Whenever there was some political matter that neither of them could figure out they would often call over Shiro for counsel, and Adam proved to have some good advice as well.

And Glenn and Keira loved to train together in the training room. The two of them were practically best friends, and their fathers suspected that they would grow up to be as close as they were at their age.

"I've grown three inches uncle Adam!" Keira says proudly. "And I've lost three teeth!" She says and pulls her lips back to show him her teeth.

"Wow..." Adam says in an amazed tone and kneels down and looks at the princess's mouth.

Fangs suddenly appear in her mouth and she hisses and bites at Adam's face. He yelps and recoils from her and she laughs and holds her stomach while the purple markings and galra eyes that she had been sporting faded and she went back to her normal appearance.

"Her fangs have also come in." Allura tells Adam and walks over to her daughter's side.

"I can see that." Adam says as his heart rate steadies.

He adjusts his glasses and looks the Queen up and down.

"It seems like your daughter isn't the only one getting bigger." He says and Allura laughs.

Adam smiles and with Allura's permission places his hand over her medium sized bump.

"You weren't even showing the last time we were here." Adam says.

"Well it has been awhile." Allura reminds him.

"You know Shiro and I are considering having a second child as well." Adam says.

"Oh?" Allura asks and smiles. "How lovely. I'll have to help get that Altean birthing pod up and running again for you both, and I'll have to see if Romelle is available to help donate her quintessence. I would do it myself like I did when you two were having Glenn but I cannot afford to spend any extra quintessence at the moment since I am with child..." She says and thoughtfully rubs her belly.

"Oh of course." Adam says. "I still think it's amazing that the Alteans were able to develop a way to take two sperm cells or egg cells and take out one X and one Y or one X chromosome from each parent of a same sex couple and put them in an empty egg cell to be fertilized and grown inside of a machine." Adam remarks. "And now Shiro and I have a son and hopefully next a daughter that's biologically ours."

"You two are a lovely couple and you make beautiful parents. I'm more than happy to share our technology with you to allow you to have children of your own." Allura says.

"Alright Hunk, so where's the food!" Lance says and licks his lips. "I'm starving!"

"The food actually isn't ready yet." Hunk says.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaims and their faces fall like there had been a death among them or something.

"You didn't bring any food?" Keith asks.

"No I brought it." Hunk says. "But it's still in ingredient form because..." He pauses for dramatic effect and looks at all of the kids who were gathered in front of him. "We're going to cook it ourselves!"

The kids all gasp and cheer and the adults look relieved. They also seemed excited that the kids were going to have an opportunity to make something for themselves.

"Oh and one more thing..." Hunk says. "I couldn't find a turkey." He says and rubs the back of his neck. "The planets we were on didn't have turkey so..."

"That's fine Hunk." Keith says. "We've got some birds here that are similar to turkeys. I'll just go out and hunt one while the kids are helping you cook."

"Whoa wait since when do you hunt?" Lance asks.

"My dad would sometimes when I was a kid." Keith says. "He said his dad taught him how and so he taught me how so I could get food for myself in case anything ever..." He trails off and Allura squeezes his bicep and smiles at him.

He kisses her gently and unconsciously rubs her belly.

"So I like to go out and hunt something every now and then to bring back for my family. It's a way to remember him ya know." Keith explains and Lance smiles.

"Wow, he goes out and brings back food that he caught himself for his family." Shay says. "Now that's a man." She jokes and she and Pidge giggle.

Lance however did not hear the joking in their tone and immediately goes over to Keith and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll come with you." He says.

"You'll do what now?" Keith asks.

"I'll come hunting with you." Lance repeats and Pidge's face pales.

"Uh...Are you sure that's a good idea?" Allura asks Lance.

"Yeah it's a great idea!" Lance says. "I'm the sharpshooter remember!"

"Yeah but you also trip over your own feet." Keith reminds him. "Those aiming skills won't help you if you're shooting yourself in the foot."

Pidge gasps and calls over her robot and whispers something in his ear.

"As you wish my dear friend." Chip says and salutes her then walks over to her husband.

"Pidge has requested that I come along with you." Chip says to Lance. "This way I can scan the area for any danger that you may face out in the New Altean wilderness."

"Pidge I don't need a babysitter." Lance grumbles.

"He's not babysitting. He's just baby-proofing." Pidge clarifies and steam comes out of Lance's ears.

"Just keep it cool." Shiro says and places his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Your wife is just worried about your well being that's all." He tells him.

"Alright..." Lance says. "He can come with us."

"I'll come too." Shiro says. "This sounds like it could be fun."

"Yeah, maybe we'll have another bonding moment." Keith says and smirks at Lance.

"Just let it go." He grumbles.

"Never." Keith says.

A servant handed Keith his rifle and the boys and Chip left to go find a turkey while the others went to go cook with Hunk.

On the way to the kitchen they ran into Krolia, Acxa, Romelle and Coran and insisted they participated in the cooking. The royal kitchens had been cleared out for the paladins and their families to cook their feast in.

The parents measured out the ingredients and the kids poured them into the bowls. Thankfully there were plenty of step stools around so that they could reach the counter tops. Allura was in charge of adding fresh juniberries to the sauce but instead most of them ended up in her and Keira's mouths which Hunk scolded them for.

And of course at some point the twins got into some mischief and one of them ended up with a bag of flour poured on their head, which meant that the other one was very quickly covered in flour too and pretty soon one thing led to another and there was a food fight in the kitchen. Allura laughed as she and Pidge threw berries and flour at each other then she gasped as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, resting on her bump and a pair of familiar soft lips on hers.

"You're back so soon darling?" She asks and strokes her husband's cheek.

"Yep. We've got the birds." Keith says and looks at Lance and Shiro who were holding up two birds, enough to feed everyone.

"Wonderful." Allura says. "How did the hunt go?"

The the three of them blushed at the memory.

"I've gotcha now!" Lance shouts and the bird flies off as he fires the shot.

"Lance! You're not supposed to shout at the bird before you shoot it!" Keith scolds him. "You're supposed to sneak up on them!"

"Well where's the fun in that!" Lance says and Keith bangs his head on a tree in frustration.

"Hey uh Chip can you do me a favor?" Shiro asks.

"Of course!" The robot answers cheerfully.

"I want you to take the gun." Shiro says.

"Uh huh." Chip answers and takes the gun from Lance who was still arguing with Keith.

"And release the safety." Shiro says.

"Yes." Chip says and releases it.

"Okay now point it at my head-" Shiro starts but then Keith grabs the gun, aims it and kills a bird that was up in the tree he banged his head on.

Lance's mouth gaped as it dropped to the ground.

"And that's how it's done." Keith says and hands the gun to Lance before picking up the bird.

"Lance killed the second one." Keith tells Allura and Lance smiles proudly and looks at Pidge who was wiping the flour off of the kids faces and blushing at her husband.

Dinner went just as well as they all could have hoped. Everyone was sitting around the table sharing stories of their lives from what had happened while they were apart and enjoying the delicious food Hunk had made.

At one point Keith saw Acxa and Coran reach for the same piece of bread and their hands touched and they blushed. He nearly spit out his wine from shock.

Then he and Allura got the honor of pulling apart the wishbone, and Pidge and Lance did the second one. Pidge got the bigger one on her and Lance's and Keith got the bigger one of he and Allura's.

"What do you both wish for?" Allura asks them.

They look at each other then back at their spouses and children.

"We already have everything we could ever want." They both say and kiss their spouse.

Then Keith stood up and decided to give a toast.

"I would just like to say how thankful I am to have you all. Before I became a paladin I was lost and unsure of who I was, where my place was in the world and if I even deserved to be anything special in it. To deserve to be loved. But then I met all of you and I've never been more happy. All of you are my family, and I couldn't be the man I am today without all of your help. Together we've made the universe a better place and I'm so thankful to have you all in my life." Keith says.

Everyone tears up and claps for him and the lions roar from outside as Keith sits back down and everyone continues to laugh and eat all throughout the night.


	44. Peaceful Negotiations (smut)

Allura stood on the fitting stand in front of the mirrors in her bedroom as some attendants fitted her for a new gown for a political meeting. Now she knew that she could wear any old gown she wanted, she had plenty. But this one had to be special.

"I knew Keith would win at the Kral Zera." Romelle says as she helps the tailor make the measurements for her new gown. "He's probably one of the strongest warriors amongst the galra as of now."

"Yes. He certainly is..." Allura says and blushes as she looks at herself in the mirrors.

She looks at the bust of her gown and curiously pushes her breasts up a bit more.

"Don't human males find the female's breast to be...attractive?" Allura asks and Romelle and the tailor smirk at each other before looking at their Queen-to-be.

"I do believe so..." The tailor says. "Why would you be asking that Your Highness?"

"No reason..." Allura says and blushes. "I'm simply curious."

Romelle and the tailor both give each other a knowing smirk before turning back to Allura and continuing to pin her gown in place.

"I could make some adjustments to make your bust more pronounced if that is what you wish." The tailor says. "However I am curious as to why you would want such an outfit. Is there a human male that you wish to attract?"

"Oh no! Been there done that." Allura says and laughs, remembering her brief infatuation with Lance. "I've set my sights on whom I believe would be a much more suitable partner..."

Allura says and bites her lip as she imagines Keith coming into the meeting tomorrow morning. He would push open the big double doors to the meeting room with those muscular arms of his. He'd stare down the room with those dark onyx eyes, surveying all of the officials, gaging which ones would show the new Emporer respect or not.

Then Allura would stand, a hungry look in her eyes as she greets his fierce and powerful gaze. He would asses her appearance, then his eyes would land on her pronounced breasts and his eyes would widen and she'd smirk when she sees a tent form in the crotch of his pants.

"Everyone leave the room. I wish to be alone to discuss matters that concern only the Queen regent." Keith says sternly and the officials all do as he says and leave.

As soon as the doors close Keith strides around the long conference table to see Allura at the head.

"Hello Keith..." Allura says in a seductive tone. "It's been awhile since I've last seen you."

"I know, and I've missed you but I'm afraid we'll have to skip the pleasantries princess." He says and stands right in front of her, their chests practically touching.

She has to look up at him now because he's grown taller than her. An attractive trait that has not gone unnoticed.

"It's Queen regent now...and soon to be just Queen." She tells him and runs her finger along his arm.

"It'll be Empress by the time I'm done with you here." Keith says.

Allura gasps as he grabs her waist and lays her down on the conference table, looking down at her with his glowing galra eyes that make her heart thunder in her chest.

"We both know why we're here." Keith says huskily and licks his fangs.

"Our officials wish for us to join our kingdoms." Allura answers. "And I have a feeling we both agree with their wishes to join them."

"We definitely do." Keith says. "And I wish to join them by joining our bodies." He growls.

Allura shrieked as he ripped open the bodice of her gown, her breast spilling out for him and he dove down and took a nipple in his mouth, beginning to suck as she moaned and writhed underneath him as he pushed up her skirts and spread her legs open as he settled himself down in-between them and worked on getting his cock out of his pants.

"Oh yes. Take me Keith..." She moans and closes her eyes.

"What was that Your Grace?" The tailor asks.

Allura's eyes snap open and she blushes as she's pulled from her daydream.

"Oh! Nothing, heh heh." She laughs nervously, twirling her finger in a lock of her hair.

The tailor and Romelle smile at each other and giggle before going back to their work, making Allura's cheeks flush.

"Didn't you date a galra once?" Romelle asks the tailor.

"Oh yes!" The tailor answers. "He was a very strong, sweet and handsome soldier. Unfortunately we both wanted different things in the end but the sex was incredible."

"Oh I do not think we should discuss such things here." Romelle says. "I doubt that our Queen regent would want to hear about a sexual relationship with a galra-"

"Actually I am a bit curious." Allura says and twiddles her thumbs.

"Are you now?" The tailor asks.

"Yes." Allura answers. "I think that as a diplomat, I should be aware of the er...anatomy and practices of those I hope to ally with."

"Very well Your Highness." The tailor says. "Galra men are often very dominant and rough with their partners in bed."

Heat pooled in Allura's belly at the thought of Keith being like that with her.

"But they are not complete animals." She tells her. "They will always respect their partners wishes and may even allow them to take charge once in awhile if they so desire, though that control may not last long. But the biggest thing I should mention are well...their penises."

"Do galra men possesss-" Allura starts.

"Oh yes! They're huge!" The tailor quickly answers and Allura blushes.

The Queen-to-be remained speechless for awhile, much to the worry of the tailor.

"My Lady I hope I have not offended you-"  
She starts.

"Oh relax." Romelle says in a calming tone. "The Queen is fine. She's just currently trying to assess whether or not galra hybrids would have the same trait."

Her face turns even redder and Allura squeals and hides her face in her hands while the women giggle.

"Perhaps if she's lucky she'll find out the answer to that question during the new Emperor's visit." The tailor suggests.

Allura gasped and she turned from the tailor to Romelle.

"Oh she won't need luck." Romelle says. "I've seen the looks that boy has given her. Something tells me he'd be more than happy to give our Queen a lesson in galra anatomy."

"Both of you hush!" Allura squeaks in frustration while her cheeks were on fire.

She needed to do some research before Keith's arrival tomorrow.

Said arrival actually ended up being earlier than she was expecting. Late at night or in the early morning depending on how you look at it, an empirical galran ship landed by the castle, carrying the new Emperor, his mother, head general, and his wolf.

The victor of the Kral Zera unceremoniously strolled into the grand hall of the palace, barefoot, outfitted in only a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, while his entourage entered with him.

"Lord Keith." Some Altean officials hurriedly came to greet him. "We did not expect you to arrive so soon. We can wake Lady Allura-"

He stops them with a yawn and a wave of his hand.

"It's alright." He says tiredly and rubs an eye. "I would hate to wake her if she's already asleep. If you could escort us to our rooms then we can all get some rest and I will formally greet her in the morning."

"As you wish Emperor." The officials say and lead Keith and his companions to their guest rooms while Kosmo mysteriously teleported off somewhere.

"We hope you have a good night's rest Emperor." The official says as Keith gets into bed.

"I'm sure I will." Keith says before yawning. "Goodnight." He tells the official before he closes his eyes and begins to fall back to sleep.

A few ticks after the door was shut and locked, Keith's faithful companion teleported back into the room. He let out a few whines and nudged his master's face. Keith smiled and opened his eyes.

"You found her?" He asks.

Kosmo nods his head in understanding.

"Good boy." Keith says and gets out of bed and goes over to his bedside table and pulls out a glass bottle of something.

Kosmo sniffed it and recoiled a bit, wondering why his master was putting this fragrance on his hands and patting it on his neck.

Keith ran his hands through his hair a bit, trying to smooth it down but it still looked fluffy and messy like it normally did. Thankfully he didn't think she would mind. In fact, he suspected she might actually prefer his hair this way.

He went over to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash before coming back to Kosmo.

"Alright buddy." He says and pets his wolf's head. "Take me to her."

The next thing he knew he was in a big room with marble floors and floor to ceiling windows. There was a big pink carpet to his right where her vanity and changing area was. He went over to it and smiled at all of the sparkly gems and jewelry that lined her vanity.

He turned to the gown that hung from a hanger on a hook on the wall and his eyes widened. He went over to have a look at it and he let out a low whistle as he admired the sparkly satin fabric then he blushed when he saw the bodice. He licked his lips and cupped himself when he thought of how much of her cleavage and her ample bosom he'd see in that dress and let out a lower whistle that made Kosmo perk up and trot over to his side before Keith shook his head and held out his hand, telling him to stay as he made his way over to the bed, concealed by a sparkly pink canopy in the center of the room.

He gently pushed open the curtain and smiled at the sight of Allura sleeping. Her starlight hair splayed out beautifully on the pillow while her mice slept on the pillow around her head. He stepped inside the curtain and gently sat down on the bed beside her sleeping form and admired her as she slept.

The shift in weight caused the mice to stir and they stood up with their ears perked up when they saw Keith sitting at her bedside. He smiled at them and reached out and pushed a lock of hair from her face.

She grunted then her eyelids fluttered open. Her ears twitched and she turned and blinked when she saw Keith.

"Hey there princess." He says and smiles. "Ah!"

He yelped and fell to his knees on the floor when her fist collided with his nose.

Allura gasped when she realized her error and got out of bed and knelt at his side. Kosmo rushes over and nuzzled his owner's side to comfort him while the mice squeaked in alarm.

"Keith!" She exclaimed and ran her hands through his long dark hair while holding his forearm with the other. "I'm so sorry! It was a reflex I didn't know it was you, I-I wasn't expecting-"

"It's okay." Keith says and winces as he holds his nose. "You reacted the way you should've if you didn't know it was me. It was a good hit." He compliments and she smiles. "I think you might have broken my nose..."

"Oh dear!" She says and helps him stand up. "Get on the bed, I'll use my powers to heal you."

"Allura I know your powers take a lot out of you." Keith tells her as he tries to resist her attempts to make him get into bed.

"Healing a simple nose is nothing to me." She tells him and pushes on his chest, pushing him into her bed.

He sits up against her headboard and winces.

"'Lura you really don't have to-" He starts then stops when she climbs on top of him.

She swung her leg over his legs so she was straddling him, and then his breath hitched when she sat down on his lap. But her only focus was on healing his nose, she had no idea what affect this position had on him. But as he felt the blood that wasn't dripping from his face, change course to his crotch, he knew she'd find out soon.

Allura moved his hands from his face and gently placed her own over his nose. She closed her eyes and healed him before removing her hands and smiling at his perfect handsome face.

"There. All better." She says softly and playfully pinches his nose and they both share a giggle.

Then her face frowns in confusion and she looks down at her lap.

"Do you have your bayard in your pocket?" Allura asked.

"Why do you ask?" Keith gulped.

"Because there's something hard and stiff rubbing against my-" She said and rocked her hips forward.

Keith let out a soft moan in pleasure from her movement and Allura's eyes widened and she blushed. She looked into Keith's eyes and quickly realized what she just did.

Apologies spilled from her lips as she moved to dismount him but Keith shushed her and held her hips to keep her on his lap. But he did move her down his thighs a bit so she wasn't directly over his crotch. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"It's okay." He tells her and rubs his hands up and down her sides soothingly. "I'm sorry I got an erection. That was inappropriate."

"No it's okay." Allura says and brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear and blushes. "I'm flattered that you would have such a reaction from me sitting on your lap. It means you find me attractive doesn't it?"

"Allura, any man who wouldn't get a boner from having you sit on their crotch would have to be gay!" Keith says and Allura blushes and laughs, looking away from him to hide her reddened cheeks. "Allura." He says softly.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say her name like that. In that soft tone that was reserved for her...She turned back to face him and her heart nearly stopped when he saw the way he was looking at her. Like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And that's exactly what he told her.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the Universe." Keith says. "But not just because of your appearance. You're strong, powerful, kind, determined, clever and smart."

"Funny. Those are all things I would say about you." Allura chuckles and Keith smiles.

Unconsciously they both reach out and hold each other's hands.

"Why did you come here?" Allura asks Keith.

"There's something that my advisors advised me on that I wanted to discuss with you." Keith says and blushes a bit.

"Our advisors must be conspiring together then." Allura says. "Because if this is what I think it is, then I think I know what you're about to say. Our advisors want us to join the Galra and Altean people through our marriage." Allura says and smiles.

"I was just gonna say they want us to get hitched but the way you said it sounds nicer." Keith says and Allura laughs.

"So what do you think?" She asks him shyly.

"Well..." He starts and gently squeezes her hand. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. I wouldn't be...opposed to it. At all." He says and Allura feels like her heart stopped beating and that time is frozen. "I've been meaning to say this for a really long time but...I like you a lot Allura. In fact, I love you. So if we need to get married for the good of the Universe then I'd be more than happy to make you my wife."

"Oh Keith..." Allura says softly.

She was close to tears and she wiped them away with the back of her other hand while she smiled at Keith.

"I know I've been a huge idiot these past few years when it comes to my feelings but I have never been more certain that I love you." She says and he lets out a short laugh and smiles. "If marrying you means bringing peace to the Universe then it would be like both of my biggest dreams coming true at once-"

She's cut off by Keith suddenly leaning forward and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Kosmo made a surprised grunt and picked his head up and the mice all shrieked and fell off of his head.

"I'm sorry." Keith says as they part for air. "I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming and that you were actually-"

This time she cut him off with a kiss. He closed his eyes and moaned into it and hugged her to him as she gripped the back of his head and held his bicep as she made out with him.

"I promise you are very much awake." She breathes against his lips before they both take a deep breath and lock their lips again.

Keith thought he was in heaven. He was kissing the girl of his dreams and she was in love with him. He thought the night couldn't get any better! That is until she brought her hips up and sat on his crotch again.

They broke for air and he looked into her eyes as she looked up at him from under her lashes. He gulped as he felt his erection growing and she smiled as she felt it too and began to gently rock her hips forward and back and his breath caught and he licked his lips.

"You know what you're doing to me?" He states more than asks.

"Yes." She breathes against his lips.

He lets out a soft moan and she smirks.

"Does it feel good?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He says and crosses their noses. "It feels really good." He moans and holds her hips as she grinds on him. "Let me make it feel good for you too."

He started rocking his hips up in time with hers and she gasped and her mouth gaped in a silent moan. He smirked and made out with her. He brought one hand down to her ass and squeezed it, making her moan in his mouth and he held the small of her back to hold her steady as he deepened his thrusts.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned breathlessly as he released her mouth.

She rested her head over his shoulder and let out high pitched whines every time his crotch would make that delicious friction against hers.

They both moaned as they hit each other's sensitive spot and then Allura pulled back to look at him.

"Wait." She says and looks at him. "We have a political meeting tomorrow morning. We need to discuss a peace treaty." She tells him.

"So..." Keith starts and raises an eyebrow.

"So why don't we discuss each other's demands now? In bed." She suggests and her face lights up with excitement.

Keith just couldn't say no to that sweet smile.

"Alright. That sounds great." He says and she squeaks in excitement and kisses him.

"But, your Highness, I'm afraid you're not properly dressed to discuss these matters." Keith says and smiles.

"Oh." Allura says and blushes, playing with her hair. "Well then if you'll excuse me I'll go and put something on-"

Keith chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back into bed, this time with her against the headboard, and him hovering by her side.

"I didn't mean you weren't wearing enough..." He says then squeezes her hip.

Allura gasps when he pulls on the string of her nightie to loosen the collar as the hand on her hip releases itself. She gasps again when she feels that hand slowly move up her thigh.

"I meant that you were wearing too much." He breathes against her lips.

Allura's breath catches and she blushes as she feels Keith push the sleeves of her nightie off of her shoulders and start to pull it off of her body. They both looked down as her creamy dark flesh was revealed to him.

"I want you naked..." He drawls in a low baritone as he pulls her nightgown off and dropped it on the floor.

She should have known the minute Keith came into her room and confessed his intentions to court her that this is what would end up happening. She had done some reading on both human and galra biological history and found that after two or more males engaged in some sort of combat mainly for females or control within the group or more often both, the male's testosterone would remain heightened and he'd ride out the rest of that high by mating with a female, establishing his dominance within the group and passing on his better fit alleles (genes) to the next generation. She believed the term for that was something called Natural Selection? (Sorry for the in depth analysis but I'm a bio major and genetics and evolution are my area of interest so I couldn't help it lol XD). And now she was Keith's chosen mate. Heat pooled in her lower belly at the pride she felt at that fact.

He wanted her naked. And she wanted to be naked for him. To have all she had to offer him on display as they discussed what they each had to offer each other politically. But what if he didn't like what he saw?

Allura blushed and gasped as she quickly moved her arms to cover her breasts from his gaze and she crossed her legs to hide her womanhood, covered by her panties from him, suddenly embarrassed by her nakedness.

Keith shushed her and cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. Allura felt herself relax a bit as he softly made out with her. They both moaned into the kiss and looked at each other with hooded eyes as they parted.

"It's me Allura." Keith whispered and looked lovingly into her eyes and held her cheek in his palm. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about or scared of. I love you and I think you're beautiful."

"Oh Keith..." She blushed and he kissed her again.

"If anything I'm worried you might be disappointed with what's in my pants." Keith admits and Allura bites her lip and gently runs her fingertips under his shirt while the other arm is keeping her chest covered.

"I think if the top half of you feels this...amazing." She purrs against his lips, then looks down at the boner in his pants. "Then I'm sure what's causing that pitched tent down there is just as impressive." She says and Keith grunts when he feels her hook her hand in his waistband before he knocked her hand away.

"No no." He says and hooks his arms around her thighs and uncrosses her legs. "I'm a gentleman. So that means..." He says huskily as he crawls on top of her, laying her down underneath him. "Ladies first..." He breathes against her lips and teasingly runs his finger under the waistband of her panties.

She bites her lip as Keith runs his hands up and down her sides, caressing her figure and gently kissing her neck in an attempt to relax her.

"Have you ever done this before?" Keith asks.

"Organized a peace treaty or had sex?" Allura asks and Keith laughed.

"Either." He says.

"Well it doesn't really matter." Allura says. "My answer is no...to both. Have you done this before?"

"No." Keith says. "But I had a pretty good sex ed class at the Garrison so I have a pretty good idea of what I'm doing." He says in a low baritone as he looks at the arm that was covering her chest. "But since you've never done this before I want you to be very specific about what you want from me." Keith whispers. "Can you do that for me princess?"

Allura nodded and smiled at him.

"I can, as long as you promise to do the same." Allura says.

"I will." Keith says.

He gently grabbed the arm that was covering her chest and Allura's face felt hot as she relaxed her arm and let him move it out of the way to reveal her breasts to him. She looked at his face to gage his reaction. He blushed and let out a soft sigh in arousal when he saw them.

"Would you like to touch them?" Allura asks.

"May I?" Keith asks.

"You may." She says and gasps softly as one of his hands immediately grabbed one of her tits and began to squeeze.

He blushed and gently groped it in his hand before tentatively reaching for the other one and giving it a gentle squeeze. He licked his lips then brought his mouth down to her nipple and began to suck it into his mouth.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned and held the back of his head, gently tugging on his hair.

She arched her back into his touch and he groaned and bit down hard on her tit, causing her to whimper as he left a bite on her sensitive flesh. He looked up at her and apologetically licked the wound before kissing in-between her breasts and gently nibbling on the side of the other one.

She moaned softly and was starting to get relaxed but then she gasped and Keith smirked as he began to grind on her again. Allura looked down at him, face flushed while Keith smirked as he ground his hips against hers. She gulped when she felt his erection rubbing against her core, creating some delicious friction that had them both groaning.

"You feel what you do to me? How hard my cock gets just from the sight of you?" He breathes against her lips before kissing her.

He sniffed the air and smirked at her.

"I found out that galra have a heightened sense of smell." He says. "So I can smell how wet you are right now." He says and flicks his tongue against her nipple.

He ran his fingers up the crotch of her panties and she moaned.

"So sensitive down there..." Keith said huskily against her tit before kissing it.

She yelped as Keith's hand grabbed her panties and started to pull them down.

"Ladies first..." He reminds her and her breath hitches.

They kept their gazes locked on each other the whole time. Her heart pounding when she saw how dark with lust Keith's eyes were. She gulped out of nervousness but on the inside she felt herself getting excited. Her breath hitched when she saw her panties tossed to some other corner of the room.

Allura moaned as Keith spread her legs wide and his gaze shifted downwards to see her pussy. He smiled, thankful that her genitalia was identical to a human vagina. He nuzzles his face against her thigh before giving it a gentle bite.

Allura moans as he sucks a hickey into her flesh, his fangs out and putting just enough pressure to almost pierce her skin but not quite. He side-eyed her, staring at her with his pupils blown wide and filled with pure lust that made her shiver. He slowly licked the bite, making her whine from the feel of his warm tongue on her skin.

"More..." She keens and he smirks.

"Of course your Highness." He breathes against her skin before licking it again.

"Good." She says shakily. "Now what I want from your people is a formal apology for their actions." She states, remembering that they were supposed to be discussing politics.

"Of course." He says. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Allura says. "I'd like you to lend us some resources to help us-ah!"

She yelped and her body jolted when she felt the tip of Keith's tongue teasingly flick her folds. She stared at him, looking up at her between her legs smirking mischievously as he held her thighs apart to keep her spread for him.

"What was that princess?" He asks.

All she can do is moan as he gives her a long, slow lick up her folds.

"What resources would you like?" Keith asks. "You need to tell me what you want, so I know what I have to do for you." He breathes against her folds before gently kissing them and even gently biting and nibbling on them.

"Oh Keith!" She whines and pants. "A-ah!" She moans and tries to hump his face as he gives her some small feather-light licks against her folds.

She whined the closed her eyes and gripped the sheets. She had to think of something to get him to get on with it.

"We could use some soldiers." She says shakily. "Most of the rescued Alteans are un-trained in combat and could use some people to teach them."

"Sounds good." Keith says.

He parted her folds with his fingers and started harshly lapping her with his tongue.

"And we will also need them for protection until we have our own proper soldiers." She breathes out.

"A-ah!" She moaned as Keith dipped his tongue in-between her folds and gently flicked her clit.

He smiled at her from in between her legs and hungrily licked every inch of her pussy he could, the sounds she was making spurring him on as he pulled her legs over his shoulders to give him better leverage.

She took a deep breath in order to calm herself so she could move onto her next demand.

"I also need top level clearance for the Blade of Marmora. If they work for you then when we join our kingdoms they'll work for me. I need to know where the operatives are and the missions they-AH!" She moaned loudly as Keith devoured her cunt.

Keith stuck his tongue inside of her and wriggled it around, making her scream but then he sealed his whole mouth to her pussy and began to suck, moaning like it was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted and that's when she lost it.

"Keith! Keith! AH!" She chanted his name as she humped his face and came in his mouth.

He released her pussy and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What more do you want?" He asks her as she tries to catch her breath and gently strokes her soaking folds with the pads of his fingers.

"Keith..." She whines then gasps as he inserts a finger in her.

"That's one thing. Now what else?" He asks and she licks her lips and stares into his eyes.

"The release of all colonies under Empirical rule." Allura says and moans when Keith adds another finger. "How many are you going to put in?" She asks.

"As many as will fit." He says and she whimpers as he scissors her. "One more should do it."

"This planet and castle will serve as our capitol." Allura says and smiles.

"Done." Keith says and she screams as he stuffs her with a third finger and starts thrusting them in and out of her.

She panted as he worked her virgin walls open with his skilled, battle-worn fingers then looked him up and down and realized something troubling.

"You know, I have to point out that our current arrangements are very unfair." Allura says and sits up, removing his hand, closing her legs and surveying Keith.

"Oh?" He asks. "How so?"

She licked her lips and his eyes widened as she got on all fours and began crawling over him, laying him down on his back on the bed as she looked down at him.

"Well, currently I am the only one of us that's naked..." She says and runs her hand under the hem of his shirt teasingly. "I'd like to fix that..."

"Oh yeah?" Keith asks and grins, laying his arms above his head. "You wanna pop the hood?"

"If that means that I get your shirt off then yes." Allura says before kissing him.

She pulled away and then slowly pushed his t-shirt up his chest. She gasped and her eyes widened as his chiseled torso was revealed to her and he smirked and flexed for her as she pushed his shirt up all the way, exposing his entire chest to her.

"Oh my..." She says and runs her hand down his abs.

Keith purred under her touch and looked at her with hooded, lust-filled eyes as she surveyed his well-sculpted torso.

"When I first met you, you were so scrawny." Allura says and Keith blushes. "But now..." She runs her hands down the expanse of his muscular chest. "Tell me, where did all of this muscle come from?"

"Years of fighting as a Paladin and a Blade." He says and watches Allura trace his six-pack with her finger.

"Well it definitely paid off." She says and licks her lips as her eyes feast on his muscles.

He sat up to take off his shirt the rest of the way and shook his head to get his hair back in place and his eyes widened in surprise when she ran her hands through his hair and made out with him as she laid him back down on the bed.

"You know I've heard rumors about galran genitalia..." Allura says.

"Oh yeah?" Keith asks huskily, wearing a cocky smirk. "What have you heard?"

"That their penises are rather...big, compared to most." She says and her gaze shifts down to his crotch.

"Well..." Keith says and smirks, looking up at her. "Why don't you have a look for yourself and find out if that's true?"

She blushed and gulped, looking at the large tent in his pants and she carefully grabbed the strings and tugged them open. Her breath hitched as she pulled them down and she started breathing heavier when she saw the large tent in his boxers. Oh Ancients his cock looked huge. His underwear could barely contain his erection. She hooked her fingers into his boxer briefs and looked back up at him, asking for silent permission. He placed his hands over hers, guiding her to pull them down. She gently removed the last piece of cloth covering his penis and she yelped and recoiled when his erection sprung free from it's confines and she looked slightly scared at the sight of it.

"Never seen a dick before?" Keith asks and lazily reaches down and begins to stroke himself.

She shakes her head no, her cheeks burning hot as she studies the male reproductive organ, not sure what to make of Keith stroking himself in front of her, eyeing her nude form and quickening his strokes. He was jacking off to her! And that's when she remembered she had nothing to fear, because she was what he desired and currently his mind has fallen prey to the stiff member between his legs.

She smirked and crawled back up to his face and kissed him deeply. He moaned and stroked himself harder as they kissed. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he took in a sharp breath and quickened his strokes.

She pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he breathed heavily underneath her, putty in her hands.

"You know I've read things about human sexual practices..." She breathes against his lips.

She pecked them one last time before moving to suck a hickey into his neck, feeling aroused from the soft whine he let out in response. She placed some more hot, open-mouthed kisses along his pulse and Adam's apple while making her way down to his chest, worshiping his perfectly sculpted form with her mouth.

"What have you heard?" He asks before grunting as she bites on one of his pecs.

She gently flicked her tongue over the bite before going to leave another one on his other pec. Keith groaned as Allura's mouth worked it's way down towards his abs after flicking one of his nipples with her tongue.

"That human males like it when their partners play with their cocks." Allura says as she showers his six pack with kisses.

"Allura a-ah!" Keith moans and grips the sheets as Allura knocks his hand away and grips the base of his cock and starts to stroke the shaft.

"Oh so I see that fact is true." She says playfully and leaves a bite on one of his abs.

"Hngh-Allura..." Keith groans then gasps when he feels her tongue on his abdomen.

She looked up at him through her lashes as she flicked her tongue over the bite she left on him and then she started licking the dips in-between them. As she moved down, the underside of her breasts touched his shaft and he whined and she gasped.

"Let me fuck your tits..." He moaned breathily.

She blushed and looked up at him.

"You mean you want to..." She starts.

"Put my cock in-between your boobs and let me hump your cleavage." He says.

"Okay." She says.

She placed his boner in her cleavage and pushed her boobs together and Keith moaned loudly as he thrusted into her breasts and she gasped in pleasure.

"Fuck your tits are perfect!" He moans. "This feels so good." He whimpers.

She pulls away from him and he whines in response and she pulls his pants and boxer-briefs off all of the way.

"'Lura." He whines.

"Just relax." She says and strokes his inner-thigh. "I have plans for that huge cock of yours." She tells him and gently kisses along his v-line.

His eyes widen and he gulps when he sees how she's eyeing it.

"I also know...that human males like it when their partners..." She slowly licks up his shaft and places her mouth near his tip.

Keith's eyes widened and Allura smirked from his expression.

"Put their dicks in their mouths..." She says and moans as she takes the tip in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Keith shouted in pleasure and gripped the sheets as he threw his head back.

Allura hummed around his head and took him deeper in her mouth and he moaned.

"Now tell me what you want from this treaty." She says and gives his tip soft kitten licks before taking him back in her mouth.

"I uh...well I uh-AH!" He yelped as she took him deeper and he looked up at her and saw the mischief in her eyes and bit his lip, not wanting to be outdone by her. "I'd like to combine Altean and Galra tech." He suggests.

She must have agreed because she took more of him into her mouth. He moaned when she swirled her tongue around his shaft.

"Fuck you're going to be the death of me." He says and takes a deep breath and leans back on the bed. "But this is definitely a great way to go. I have a feeling you'd be laughing if you didn't have my cock in your throat."

She squeezed his balls and he moaned and thought of something else.

"We need a place to stay if we're giving up all of our colonies." Keith says and grunts as she hums around his shaft, sucking his dick like it was the most delicious thing she's ever tasted.

"I want the galra to live with the Alteans here." Keith says.

Allura nodded then took him to the hilt into her mouth and down her throat.

"FUCK!" Keith shouted in pleasure and Allura moaned around his shaft and pulled back a bit.

She gasped in surprise as Keith's hips involuntarily bucked and he let out a string of curses as he came in her mouth.

"Sorry about that." Keith said breathlessly, regaining his strength. "I should have warned you. But you were too good it just happened before I could get a word out."

She swallowed it all and wiped her mouth.

"It's okay. It tasted good." She says and his cock twitches. "What other demands do you have?" She asks him.

"None. I want to join our kingdoms." He says. "Now."

Allura gasped as he sat up and pulled her into his lap. So Galra do have a fast recovery...

"When our bodies become one, so will our people." Keith says. "I need to fuck you. Please...let me be inside of you."

"Yes." She answers breathlessly.

Allura's heart pounded in her chest as Keith wrapped his arm around her waist with one arm and lifted her up and laid her down on the bed, while pumping his cock with his other hand. She panted as Keith spread her legs open, lifting the right one onto his hip and her left leg he lifted over his shoulder, his eyes focused on what was between her legs.

She moaned as he slid his fingers inside of her and pumped them and stretched her open to see if she was wet enough for him. He smiled as he pulled them out and she whined from the loss.

"Do I need a condom?" Keith asks.

"A what?" Allura asks and tilts her head, confused.

"It's uh a rubber sleeve that I can put on my dick to keep my semen from getting into your vagina so I don't get you pregnant." Keith explains.

"Oh you don't need that." Allura tells him. "Alteans have fertility cycles. I'm not in my fertile period so there's no chance of you impregnating me."

"Perfect." He says and adjusts his hold on her legs and spreads them wider, lining himself up with her entrance.

"My dick's gonna slide right into your wet little pussy." He says and he brought his cock down to her, making Allura gasp and bite her lip as she watched him insert himself in her.

When he pushed the head in she shrieked and recoiled a bit from the unfamiliar intrusion but he gripped her hip and held her leg to keep her still and spread for him to push deeper. He grunted and pushed in a bit more and she screamed as her virgin walls stretched to accommodate his girth. Every inch made her whimper and Keith grunt and occasionally moan in pleasure.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned and gasped as he pushed even deeper.

"Shit you're so tight." He groaned and placed his hands down on either side of her head.

She looked up at him and saw his mouth gaping as his back arched with another deep thrust and she whined as he filled her even more.

"A-ah!" She moans. "Keith...it feels so big. I'm so stuffed AH!" She shrieked as Keith grunted gave her a rough thrust that shoved himself deeper in her and he moaned in surprise and pleasure at how well she was starting to adjust to him.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"It's not too big baby girl. It fits perfectly." He rasps against her lips as he roughly grabs her tit and starts squeezing. "Like you were made to take my dick." She gasped and moaned loudly as he set a brutal pace.

The headboard slammed into the wall with every thrust and he had Allura screaming and writhing underneath him.

"Keith! Keith! Oh! Oh! Oh Keith!" She screamed and moaned and he smirked and grabbed both of her tits and squeezed them and played with her nipples as he thrusted, only making her more vocal.

"Tell me what you want Allura." He says raspily, grunting and placing his hands down on either side of her head to balance himself as he continued to thrust into her at a quicker pace. "What more do you want in this treaty?"

"I...I-a-ah!" Allura moaned in response and arched her back.

She couldn't think straight, her mind foggy from Keith's dick filling her and stretching her with a constant friction inside of her. Truth be told she had completely forgotten that they were supposed to be discussing politics while having sex.

"What's wrong princess?" He asks. "Getting fucked too good to think?"

Allura licked her lips and started into his eyes with determination as he fucked her. She smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"Oh I'm thinking alright." She says. "Thinking about how hot you would look if you were the one writhing on the mattress while I'm the one setting the pace."

His eyes widened as she pushed on his chest and he grunted as his back hit the mattress. He sat up on his elbows and gulped as she purred and crawled over him. Allura licked her lips and eyed his torso as she placed her hand on his chest and gently ran it down his lower abdomen. She used her strength to push him back so he was laying flat on his back on the bed, and she held him there as she swung a leg over him so she was now straddling him.

"You sure you know what you're doing up there baby girl?" Keith asks her and places his hands on her hips and she giggles.

"Oh I think I have a very good idea." She says and lowers herself down on his cock. "The real question is...do you think you can handle it?" She asks and he takes in a sharp breath as she takes him to the hilt and sits on his lap.

"Fuck." He moans and she grins proudly.

"Oh I love this position." Allura moans and gently rocks her hips. "Ah!" She gasps as Keith's dick hits a sweet spot inside of her. "You get so much deeper." She moaned and rolled her hips deeper.

"Shit this feels so good." Keith breathes and gently rocks his hips in time with hers.

"Tell me what you want...Emperor." She moans and thrusts her hips and he moans.

"I want you to fuck me good like this every night." He says and she scoffs and hits his chest playfully.

"It would be highly inappropriate to put that in a legal document." Allura says.

"Why not?" Keith asks. "My advisors already want me to start thinking about having a powerful heir. And to quote one of them...'Your womb holds many powerful possibilities.'" He says and runs his finger along her lower belly.

She rolls her eyes then begins to rotate her hips after taking Keith's cock to the hilt within her.

"A-ah! Fuck that feels so good!" He moans and winces as she clenches around him and she moans too.

"So you want a baby?" She asks and bites her lip as she concentrates on trying to get Keith's dick on her sweet spot.

"Yeah." He says and smiles. "I mean we don't have to now obviously but I wouldn't mind having one or two. I grew up without a family, it'd be nice to be able to start my own."

She smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

"I lost mine too. I'd love to start one with you." She says and they kiss a few more times.

Then she gasps and moans and sits back up on his dick when he starts thrusting his hips and getting deeper inside of her, hitting that sweet spot.

"Oh Keith! Fuck me hard with that big, fat, galra dick!" She begs.

She gasped when she saw Keith's eyes change to look galra, then she screamed when he yanked her off of his dick and threw her down on her stomach on the bed. She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down, his hand pressing on her upper back while he pulled her legs open with the other. He then grabbed both of her wrists in his hands and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"As you wish your Highness." He said and she gasped when she felt his tip prod at her entrance.

She screamed in pleasure as he roughly thrust into her to the hilt from behind.

"KEITH!" She screams. "A-ah!" She moaned as he pulled back and then slammed his hips into hers again.

"Fuck you feel so good." Keith moans and Allura whimpers as he stretches her with another deep thrust. "So tight and warm around my cock." He rasps then groans as he thrusts again and feels her clench around him.

She gasped from the force of his thrust. He was starting to get rougher with them. The sound of skin slapping against skin increased by volumes and so did her moans.

"Keith..." She whines and wriggles under his grip as he fucked her into the mattress.

He gripped her wrists harder, holding her steady while he slid his cock in and out of her. She cried out in pleasure as he pounded into her and she clenched around him.

"Keith!" She moans. "Oh Keith I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" He grunts then picks her up, turns her around to face him and sits her down on his cock again and continues to thrust into her. "I wanna see your face when you cum on my cock for the first time."

She whimpered as Keith hooked her legs in his elbows and spread them wide to get deeper inside of her.

"Fuck 'Lura come on scream for me." Keith begs, his eyes screwed shut and his muscles tense as he did everything in his power to hold back his release. "I won't let either of us come until you do.

Allura was whining and whimpering, her noises increasing in volume as Keith buried himself deeper inside of her until Keith hit a sweet spot. It was one that she didn't know she had and she immediately gripped his shoulders tightly.

"KEITH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and clenched around him as she orgasmed.

"SHIT!" Keith shouted.

His mouth gaped and he threw his head back and moaned loudly as he held her fully seated to the hilt on his cock by her hips and thrusted into her a few more times as he rode out his high.

"Yes! Yes! Yes..." He pants as he empties himself inside of her.

Allura bit her lip and whined as she felt Keith fill her to the brim with his semen. They both collapsed limp next to each other as he pulled out.

Allura winced and sat up, blushing as she felt and watched his cum dripping out of her. He groaned as he sat up and went to the bathroom. He came back cleaning his cock with a washcloth before bringing it over to her.

She watched as he gently urged her thighs apart and she sighed contentedly as he cleaned his desire from her legs and her vagina. Once they were all clean she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." He answers and kisses her.

She laid down, expecting him to lay down with her but instead he stood up and gathered his clothes and began redressing himself. Once he was dressed he went over to Kosmo and her heart broke.

"You're not going to spend the night?" She asks.

He gave her a sad smile and shook his head no.

"I'd love to but I don't think I can. Those officials of yours are checking up on us in the morning. If I'm not in my room it's gonna raise some questions..." Keith says.

"But I want you to stay." She says and sniffles, starting to tear up a bit.

Keith rushed over to her bed and gathered her up in his arms and kissed away any tears that threatened to fall.

"I know. I want to stay too." He says and strokes her cheek. "But I can't tonight."

"Then I'm adding onto the treaty that you have to spend every night in my bed with me from now on." She declares and Keith smiles.

"Deal." He says and gives her one last kiss before wishing her goodnight and saying that he loves her before leaving with Kosmo.

The next morning during the meeting everyone was very impressed with how well the treaty was being formed. It was almost as if they had planned their demands prior to the meeting.

It took everything in Keith and Allura's willpower to keep from giggling and spilling the beans to their advisors about their little tryst the night before. They knew that they'd be happy to hear about their union but Keith wanted to tease them for a bit longer and have her to himself without any political obligations for a little while and Allura happily agreed.


	45. Productive Workout (smut)

The training room was filled with grunts and shouts as the two paladins made the most of their scheduled time alone together in there.

"Harder Keith!" Allura shouted and Keith grunted and she yelped.

"You want hard?" Keith asks and licks his lips.

"Yes Keith! Use that fury! Give it to me!" She begs. "Make me take it-ah!" She yelped as Keith lunged at her and her whip missed him and he held his bayard sword up to her neck.

"This what you wanted?" Keith smirks as he held the princess captive in his grasp.

She chuckled and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. You've clearly grown stronger." Allura says and smirks. "Now is that your knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She asks.

Keith's eyes widened and his face turned red. Truth be told, it wasn't the knife.

"Uh-ah!" He yelped as Allura kicked his legs out from under him and then got on top of him.

Keith grunted as he was pinned down underneath Allura and she giggled on top of him. He smiled and laughed as well. She looked so beautiful smiling down at him with her hair falling out of it's bun and beads of sweat dripping down her face. Not to mention the fact that she was straddling him pretty low on his waist and he was thankful that she seemed to have forgotten that he keeps his knife in a sheath on his belt behind him and not on his side pocket.

She was currently in her flight suit and Keith was wearing his t-shirt, jeans, boots and belt.

"Well it's been only half an hour." Allura says and looks at the clock.

She pouts and sits back on his abs and Keith's cheeks redden as he feels his pants get tight.

"What other drills could we do?" She asks Keith.

"Uh...I don't know." He says trying desperately not to draw too much attention to his obvious boner.

Unfortunately she shifts and her thigh brushes against it and Keith's eyes widen. She gasped then blushed as she remembered.

"Wait...you keep your knife sheathed behind you...that means that this is..." She stammered and Keith's face turned bright red.

She quickly got off of him and busied herself with fixing her hair back into it's bun. He sat up and coughed, wondering how to proceed.

"So uh...you know what it means when I-"

"You're aroused by me..." Allura answers. "Sexually aroused..." She specifies and looks from his eyes to the tent in his pants.

"Yeah. I'm guessing Lance told you that." Keith said with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Yes." Allura says then squints her eyes when she notices his displeasure. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No." Keith says. "He's your boyfriend so he should be the one to fill you in on this stuff I guess." Keith says snarkily and stands up.

Allura scoffs and stands up too, offended by Keith's accusation.

"Lance is not my boyfriend." Allura tells him.

"Then why do you blush around him and talk to him so much all of a sudden?" Keith asks.

"Because he's a sweet guy and I thought I loved him." Allura answered.

Keith opened his mouth, prepared to argue but then stopped with his mouth hanging open and his finger in the air.

"Wait 'thought'?" He repeats and she nods. "So you don't like him?"

"Well I do like him." Allura says. "As a friend. Lance and I both came to the conclusion that things wouldn't work out well for us if we were a couple. We both have such different goals and visions for our lifestyles. It would only end in heartbreak."

"Oh." Keith says and blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. "Makes sense. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you guys."

"Don't be." Allura says. "The main reason we chose to stay friends was also because we both realized we like other people..."

"Really?" Keith asks, confused. "Lance has been crazy about you ever since he met you. Who else could possibly have his heart?"

"Pidge." Allura says with a smile.

"Oh." Keith says then bites his lip, his heart pounding as he debates whether or not he should pose this next question. "Then who do you..."

His heart rate increased as Allura bit her lip and stepped closer to him, closing the distance between them.

"I think you know." She says and smiles. "And I'm happy to say I think he likes me back." She says.

"What gives you that idea?" He asks, smirking then looking surprised as she placed her hand over his heart.

"Oh..." She says and looks down at the tent in his pants. "Just a hunch." She winks.

Keith smirked and then looked serious as he and Allura stared at each other's lips. They stayed still for a few ticks before they both closed the distance and kissed.

It was like there were fireworks going off in their minds. They both moaned and Allura gasped as Keith wrapped his arms around her, bringing her flushed against his chest, one hand on her lower back and the other holding the back of her head as he started deepening their kisses.

She gripped his shirt in both of her hands and started tugging on it. Keith leaned forward then Allura's eyes widened as they started moving backwards. She gasped as her back hit the wall and she looked up at Keith through her lashes. He pressed his forearm above her head and looked at her with hooded lust-filled eyes and licked his lips before making out with her again.

Allura couldn't hold back anymore, there was too much tension that had built up between them over the years they've fought in this war and they needed to release it. So she started kissing Keith more hungrily and she grabbed and tugged at his t-shirt as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist to get some more friction where she desperately needed it.

Keith released her mouth and the two of them let out breathless moans.

"'Lura, are you sure we should be-" Keith rasps then moans as Allura cuts him off with a deep kiss.

"Yes." She moans and kisses him again. "We have half an hour of rare alone time in here and I want to spend that in the throes of passion with you. I love you Keith."

"I love you too Allura." Keith says. "I always have and I always will."

"Oh Keith..." She gasped as Keith sealed his mouth with hers and made out with her roughly.

"As you wish." He says huskily as they break for air before capturing her lips again and releasing her hair from it's bun.

Keith made his way along her jaw kissing and sucking along the edge of it to her neck which was unfortunately covered by her suit.

"Princess, can I unzip your suit?" Keith asks.

"Yes." Allura eagerly replies.

Keith unzipped the back of Allura's suit and pulled down the collar so he could attach his neck to her mouth. Allura moaned and a surge of pride went through Keith knowing that he was the cause of the princess's pleasure. As much as he was proud of helping her with her arousal it was becoming harder to ignore his own and he was becoming painfully aware of the erection growing in his pants and he had an idea of how he wanted to relieve it but he wanted to make sure she was okay with it first.

"'Lura, I want to try something." He says and looks into her eyes and cups her cheek in his hand. "But I don't want to make you uncomfortable so if you want me to stop just say so okay?" He says and she nods. "Alright." He smiles. "Hang on."

Allura gasped as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off of the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the mat in the center of the training room where he laid her down and then he started to grind on her. Allura let out a sigh of pleasure and smiled at Keith as he bent over her, his arms holding him up on either side of her head and he rolled his hips into hers. The sight of seeing him like this, bent over her between her legs grinding into her sex, his back curving with each thrust of his hips, moving the way he would while making love to her, got her extremely turned on.

"You like that?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says and runs her hands under his t-shirt, tracing his abs, making him sigh in pleasure and close his eyes.

"Want me to take that off?" He asks and Allura bites her lip and nods.

Keith smirked and lifted his shirt up and over his head. Allura let her eyes roam over his sweaty chest and she moaned. Keith tossed his shirt to the corner and sighed as Allura reached her hands up and let them wander all over his chest. Allura sat up and Keith held her waist and bit his lip as Allura straddled his lap and ran her hands along his abs. To her surprise Keith started to purr and Allura felt a jolt of heat go straight to her core.

"Oh Keith..." Allura says and he blushes. "I didn't know you could purr."

"I didn't know either." Keith says and blushes. "I guess it's a galra thing...Do you find it off-putting or-"

"Actually Keith I think it's rather sexy..." Allura admits and Keith blushes.

Allura felt her cheeks heat up and she bit her lip as she let her fingertips run along his pecs and that's when he dove for her neck and she gasped as Keith started to suck and bite, leaving hickeys on her neck. She grasped his biceps to keep her steady and Keith smirked and flexed for her so she could feel just how strong he had gotten and she moaned and started to grind down on him and Keith purred again and started to grind against her as well and she couldn't deny how much she wanted Keith to ravish her anymore. But she just didn't know how to ask him, and she certainly couldn't think straight with Keith devouring her neck and grinding his erection into her. Not to mention...his abs...his arms his hair his everything! She was so enamored with him and clearly he was enjoying indulging in her. She decided to make the next move. She took her arms out of the sleeves of her suit and lowered it down to her waist. Keith's attack on her neck ceased and he pulled back and blushed when he saw her chest. Allura blushed too.

"You're beautiful 'Lura..." Keith says.

"Oh Keith..." Allura says.

"C-can I?" He looks up at her and asks for permission.

"Yes Keith, I want you to." Allura says.

Keith brought her in closer and placed a soft kiss to one of her breasts. Allura gasped and held the back of Keith's head as he peppered her skin with kisses. She gently pet his hair and he purred against her and then looked up at her and the look in his eyes made her whole body heat up with want and she smirked at him and started to grind on him again. He trailed his fingers up her toned stomach and purred again. He nuzzled his face in her cleavage and Allura moaned as he gripped her breast in one of his hands and started massaging it. Then she gasped as he took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck it. He started off gentle, but then he started to grip her harder and his grinding got more desperate.

"Oh Keith..." She moaned as he bit down on her nipple before switching to the other one and fondling the one he just stopped playing with.

She spread her legs apart wider and Keith moaned as he thrusted right up against her crotch. He gripped her hips and held her against his erection and rocked his hips desperately as she tugged at his raven locks and he let his free hand wander all over her body. She bit her lip and decided to be bold again. She reached down between them and gripped his belt and tugged on it and he growled against her breast and looked up at her.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" She asks and he smirks and trails a finger across her hip.

"I was hoping you would." He said in a low voice that set the princess's panties on fire and she pressed herself on him more and he tilted his head back and moaned.

"Quiznack Allura..." He groans and tilts his head back and Allura bites her lip.

In that moment she felt something in her awaken. Her heart always soared when she saw Keith but now when she looked at him she saw something she hadn't seen before. His body was coated in sweat and his eyes were so dilated there was only a thin ring of violet around them. Before her was a man who could not only hold her heart forever but also give her pleasure more euphoric than anything she had ever imagined.

"Keith I want you..." She moans and cups his face and makes out with him.

"You already know how I feel." He moans against her lips and rocks himself into her again and purrs against her neck and kisses it. "I want you so bad 'Lura..."

"Then take me Keith..." She begs and grips his belt again and fiddles with the buckle.

His eyes widened and he looked into hers. She let her hand press on his crotch and she started to palm him and he moaned.

"Allura we can't." He apologizes and looks at her sadly.

"Why not?" She asks.

"I don't have protection with me right now..." He mumbles, looking embarrassed.

Allura groaned. She'd be damned if she was going to let his lack of a condom keeping her from making love to him.

"I don't care." She tells him. "I just need you to fuck me with everything you have now!" She begs.

She gasps as Keith pushes her down onto the mat and makes out with her roughly. He yanked her suit off all the way, leaving her completely naked underneath him. He kept one hand holding himself up next to her head by the mat and the other unbuckling his belt. When he realized she was naked he blushed and smirked.

"You don't wear any underwear under this thing?" He asks.

"No..." She admits softly.

Keith sat up on his knees and looked down at her and smiled.

"You're so beautiful..." He says to her.

"Oh Keith..." She smiled and Keith leaned back down and captured her lips again. "I'd say the same to you but you still have your pants on..." She reminds him in between kisses and he smirks against her lips.

"Don't worry I'm fixing that right now princess." He promises and she bites her lip as she looks down and sees him take his belt off. "Tell me what you want." He whispers against her ear as he unbuttons his pants and she lets out a soft moan when she hears him unzip his fly.

"You already know what I want." She reminds him and runs her hand down his chest as he kicks his boots off then pulls his pants all the way off, leaving him in his boxers.

Keith moaned as her slender fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down, releasing his erection from his clothed confines. She looked at it and smiled.

"That's what I want." She tells him.

"Where do you want it?" He moans against her ear and gently bites the pointed tip of it.

"Inside of me...Fuck me Keith." She begged.

He moaned and spread her legs apart then he pounced on her, pressing her between his body and the mat and he made out with her roughly and guided his tip to her entrance and he released her lips and hissed as eased himself inside of her with a deep thrust and she cried out in pain and gripped his arms. He peppered her face all over with kisses as she whimpered in pain from the loss of her virginity.

"Let me know when it stops hurting okay?" He asks her soothingly and she smiles at him and brushes some of his hair behind his not so hideous ear.

After a few moments she gave him the go to move and she gasped and choked out a moan as he started to thrust. She didn't know what to expect when he started to fuck her, but what he did was so much better than she could have ever imagined. Keith let out a moan of his own and smiled down at her, loving the expression on her face as he stuffed himself inside her, slow and steady, letting her get used to the feeling of being filled with his cock.

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned. "This feels amazing."

Keith smirked, proud that he was able to bring his princess such pleasure.

"You feel amazing too princess." Keith breathes. "You feel so tight and warm around my cock." He grunts and gives her a harder thrust to see how she'd react.

To his delight, she moaned and gripped the mat.

"You like that?" He asks and she nods.

"Yeah." She replies and smiles.

She felt her loins heating up in anticipation when she saw him smirk and roll his hips into hers again. She whimpered when he started to pull out, not wanting to feel empty again, but then he thrusted into her again a bit more forceful than the last time and she moaned.

"Keith..." She moaned and the male tensed within her. "More...harder...please."

She had no idea how euphoric she was being right now. Laying there before him, naked, begging him to shove his cock into her harder. He definitely wasn't about to say no to her. He gripped her hips and started to be a bit more forceful with his thrusts and he also picked up the pace a bit, feeling his own release approaching. Allura's moans grew louder as her walls tensed around him, causing Keith to release a few moans of his own while the princess's heat milked him of his control. Allura was turned on even more by the sight. Her paladin, sworn to protect her, sweaty and panting above her, giving into his natural instincts by fucking her senseless into the mat, chasing his orgasm. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, and it only made her loins ache more.

Keith pressed her thighs down, spreading her more open for him and they both moaned as he was able to go even deeper into Allura. Allura looked down at where their bodies connected and she moaned when she saw his huge cock disappear within her, Keith now buried to the hilt inside her body. He rocked their hips together, keeping himself sheathed within her as he thrusted and Allura moaned as she took in the feeling of being completely stuffed by him and he clenched around her and sucked in a breath and his eyes screwed shut from the feeling of her walls constricting around his girth.

"Fuck princess I'm gonna cum." He chokes out huskily.

He tries to pull out of her but she wraps her legs around his waist and locks him in place. He moaned and pounded into her and she arched her back and whimpered as his pelvis hit her clit with each thrust and brought her near her peak.

"'Lura I can't pull out if you're holding me like this." He moans raspily before grunting and picking up his pace again.

"I don't want you to pull out." Allura moans and Keith's eyes widen. "I said I wanted all of you. I want you to fill up my pussy with your cum as you fuck me harder with your huge galra cock!"

Keith's control snapped as soon as he heard her say those erotic words and he grabbed her hips and cried out as he yanked her onto his cock over and over. That extra friction on her walls and on her clit from his pelvis made her see stars and she arched her back and came.

"Shit!" Keith cursed as her walls milked him of his semen as he moaned and climaxed inside of her.

Allura's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and she whined in pleasure when she felt Keith's semen pool inside of her, emptying in her lower belly.

He pulled out of her and she whined from the loss and licked her lips as Keith pushed his hair back and let out a long exhale. They both smiled at each other.

"I love you Allura." He says.

"I love you too Keith." She says and he kisses her again softly.

They both frown when they hear the PA system of the room come on.

"Uh...guys." They hear Hunk say sheepishly and their eyes widen. "You know that there's cameras in here and that these sessions are being recorded right?"

Keith and Allura quickly cover their privates then look at each other with fear and embarrassment on their faces as they scramble to find their clothes.

"Phew. Thank goodness no one was in here monitoring the footage during their little tryst." Hunk says in relief as he pulls out the tape of Keith and Allura's training session. "Now time to destroy this accidental sex tape."

"We could destroy it." Pidge says and rubs her finger on her chin. "Or we could sell it on a swap moon for-"

"Pidge." Hunk said sternly.

"Relax I'm just joking." Pidge says and plucks the tape from his hands and walks down the hall. "Slightly." She says and lets out an evil giggle as she eyes the tape.

A/N: Don't worry she's not gonna sell it to anyone! She's probably gonna just forget about it until she needs it for blackmail.


	46. The Bachelorette Party (flufflightsmut)

Allura let out a sigh of relief as she reached the end of her last report and stretched her back in her desk chair. The last report of the day. Now she looked forward to a fun night with her friends. She didn't know why all of the girls were so excited for tonight but for some reason all of them had excluded the boys from joining in on the fun.

She didn't mind, although she wouldn't have minded having Keith among them. She blushed and fiddled with the ring on her finger as she thought back to how her fiancé had proposed to her. It was after a mission, and they landed in a juniberry field to catch the sunset on New Altea before heading back to the others. She was picking flowers and then turned around to find Keith on one knee, taking her hand and asking her to be his wife. She of course said yes and then tackled him to the ground and kissed the daylights out of him.

But she hadn't gotten to see much of him because he had been so busy...Both of them had to be honest. She hoped that once they unified their kingdoms that they'd be able to see each other more often. Luckily for her the wedding was only a few days away.

But a girls night sounded fun. She had a lot of fun the last time the girls all got together to do something. But there was still something strange about this whole situation that made her suspicious of her friends motives.

She walked into the main lounge of the Atlas and screamed as all the girls rose wine glasses and cheered.

"Alright ladies! Our bachelorette has arrived!" Pidge says and cheers.

"Bachelorette?" Allura asks.

Romelle ran up to her and put a sash over her shoulder that said "bachelorette" and placed a tiara on her head.

"What's going on?" Allura asks.

"It's an Earth tradition." Lance's sister Veronica informs Allura. "The bridesmaids are supposed to throw a party for the bride that involves drinking and male strippers." She says and nods to the pole that had been set up in the room. "Now all we have to do is wait for the stripper..." She says.

Acxa puts her hand on Veronica's knee and the two of them look at each other and laugh.

"Stripper?" Allura asks and blushes. "Someone's going to come and take off their clothes for us?Who is it?"

"Some really cute guy." Romelle squeals. "I called the club myself. I asked for the most handsome man they have. One fitting of a princess and they said they had just the guy!"

"I doubt he'll be as attractive as Keith." Allura says and picks up a wine glass that Pidge handed her. "My King-to-be is the most handsome man in the Universe." She says and sighs dreamily.

"Yeah. He's pretty fucking hot." Krolia says. "I made him myself." She says and happily sips her wine.

Allura nearly chokes and Krolia laughs.

"How many glasses of wine-"

"A whole bottle." Romelle finishes for Allura. "She's a fast drinker."

Allura's jaw drops as she watches her future mother-in-law take a swig from another bottle while holding a wine glass in her hand.

"Don't worry." Pidge whispers. "I switched out that bottle with a bottle filled with grape juice."

"And this is why you're my maid of honor." Allura whispers back to Pidge.

"I'm just looking out for you girl." Pidge says.

All the girls got drunk and play various games like truth or dare. They coaxed Allura into spilling some details about the more intimate parts of her and Keith's relationships.

"All I'll say is that it's very big..." She says and sips her wine. "Keith is such a strong, sculpted and well endowed man."

"Like father like son." Krolia says.

Allura again nearly chokes on her wine.

"Ooo the stripper's here!" Romelle says when she gets a ping on her phone.

There was a curtain pulled around the stage to keep the identity of tonight's entertainment a secret. Romelle brought Allura up to the stage, and she complied, curious to see how this would go. She sat in a chair and waited for the curtains to come up.

They came up and all the girls gasped when they saw Lance.

He was smirking, wearing blue wash jeans and a white button down shirt with a juniberry in his mouth while leaning on the pole. Said flower fell out of his mouth once he saw Allura staring at him in disgust. Acxa's wine glass fell out of her hand. Veronica went pale and Pidge and Romelle's faces were bright red.

"Well this shit just got interesting." Krolia says and sits up in her seat.

"LANCE!?" The girls exclaim.

"You're a stripper!?" Acxa asks.

"Yeah." Lance says. "Being a paladin doesn't exactly pay much and..."

"Why did you come to Allura's bachelorette party!?" Romelle exclaims.

"I didn't know it was Allura's party!" Lance exclaims.

"Who else's would it be!" Pidge argues. "You saw the address was the castle didn't you!"

"Yeah but I thought it was for one of Allura's advisors or something!" Lance argued.

"Oh my God." Veronica mumbles and rubs her temples while Acxa rubbed her back.

"Well...uh...this is awkward." Allura says and brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..." Lance says and blushes. "Well I'm getting paid for the hour so-" Allura shrieks and covers her eyes as he suddenly rips his pants off.

Pidge's jaw dropped as she saw his tearaway pants hit the floor. Romelle smirked and got out her cash. Allura wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. So did Veronica.

Lance ripped off his shirt next and started thrusting his hips.

"Should he really be doing this?" Acxa asks Krolia. "He's the best man."

"What my son doesn't know won't hurt him." Krolia says.

Lance started grinding on the pole before getting on it and swinging around, specifically winking at Pidge who was seated on the couch, causing the short tawny haired girl to blush and look away. But she quickly looked back as he started swinging his hips and took some cash from Romelle and threw those bills at him.

Then Lance came over to Allura and she peeked at him from between her fingers before shaking her head and holding out her hand to him to stop him, looking at the ring on it and remembering Keith.

"Lance I can't." She says. "I'm sure you're a wonderful dancer but I simply cannot have you give me a lap dance. It would be wrong."

"Yeah you're probably right." Lance says.

"But..." Allura says and looks at Pidge. "There's someone here who I'm sure would enjoy a little dance from you."

Pidge's wine glass stem snaps.

"Say what." She says, her honey eyes wide.

"I am graciously offering my lap dance to my maid of honor." Allura says and stands up and holds her hand out to Pidge.

Pidge chewed her bottom lip, not sure if she should accept or not but then Romelle picked her up and carried her over to the chair and sat her down in it and turned the music back on. "I Want it That Way" by the Backstreet Boys started playing and Pidge couldn't help but laugh as Lance started mouthing the words.

He started thrusting his hips towards her and she blushed and bit her lip. She locked eyes with him and he gave her a seductive, lust-filled look.

Pidge's face was beet red as Lance looked at her seductively and licked his lips before bending over so he was eye level with her and thrusting his hips near her thigh. Then she slid onto her lap and began to grind against her pelvis and Pidge shrieked from the proximity and Allura and Romelle cheered for him and threw their money at Lance.

Pidge blushed as she touched his torso and he let her hands run over his abs and chest. She bit her lip and gave him a sheepish smile. She gasped when he took her hands and led them down to his bulge.

"Oh my God!" She squeaked as he pressed her hands over his cock.

She stuffed some money in his speedo and he smirked then leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"For you pigeon, no charge." He says.

"Aw Lance." She says and runs her hand through her hair.

She shrieked when the next thing she knew she was on the floor with Lance dry humping her between her legs.

All the girls cheered except for Veronica and threw cash at him. Krolia heard the buzzer on the room door and went into the hall to see who was there figuring it was the pizza guy. But instead it was her son.

He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and he wore his new black leather jacket that Shiro had given him for his birthday with his black tee and Kosmo stood at his side.

"Hey mom." He says happily surprised. "I didn't expect you to be visiting us. What brings you by?"

"Well you're getting married in a few days." Krolia says. "I just wanted to spend some time with you and Allura. That's all..."

He heard the sound of the girls screaming and cheering someone on. He picked out Lance's name and arched an eyebrow.

"Lance? I thought this was supposed to be a girls night?" Keith asks.

"Well uh..." Krolia starts but then Kosmo teleports Keith inside. "Oh no..."

"WHAT THE QUIZNACK!?" She heard her son yell.

Krolia ran back into the room and found Keith staring at Lance who was currently on top of Pidge and dry humping her with dollar bills stuffed in his speedo and more on the floor.

"Oh...hey buddy." Lance says and laughs nervously.

"Dude what the hell!" Keith exclaims. "Why are you mostly naked and humping Pidge in front of Allura and her bridesmaids-wait a minute...This is your bachelorette party isn't it?" Keith asks.

"Yes honey." Allura says and shows him the sash and points to her tiara.

"We were hoping you wouldn't be back until later." Krolia says.

"You were in on this!" Keith exclaims. "Did you know my best man was gonna be the stripper-wait...does this mean he was all up on Allura?" He clenched his fist and turned to Lance.

Lance gulped and began to fear for his life when he saw his galra eyes.

Allura quickly ran over to her fiancé and kissed him to help calm him down.

"No darling. He didn't touch me at all." She assures him and rests her forehead on his. "I gave my dance to Pidge instead."

Keith smiled and kissed Allura's forehead before she sat down on a chair that was next to the one Pidge was sitting in, with Keith beside her. He took a swig of his beer. He had been out to a bar with Shiro.

Pidge stood up and sat down next to Allura and Keith.

"Okay. Then I guess this is fine." Keith says and smiles.

"You're not mad?" Lance asks.

"Nah man it's fine. It's not like you were up there grinding on my fiancé or anything." Keith says and slides his hand into Allura's interlocking their fingers and squeezing. "You weren't right?" He asks and frowns at Lance.

He asked twice because he wanted to be sure that he hadn't done anything with his princess. Krolia decided to leave and see if that pizza was coming or not...

"Nope! Not at all!" Lance says and laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "The most I did was pole dance in front of her. That's it." Lance assures him.

Keith smirked and leaned down and kissed Allura's temple.

"Alright then." Keith says to his fiancé. "But I do feel a bit bad though...It's your bachelorette party, you should get dry humped by some overly jacked guy in a thong."

Allura laughed and the girls whistled at him.

"Well darling I don't want some random guy stripping in front of me and grinding on me." Allura says and looks up at him. "You know you're the only one I'd ever want to do that."

"Huh..." Lance says and smirks, looking Keith up and down.

Keith quickly starts to catch on to what Lance is proposing and licks his bottom lip and smirks, closing his eyes and shaking his head no while the girls squealed once they realized what Lance was proposing. Veronica and Acxa even perked up a bit and they looked Keith up and down, smirks on their faces. Keith bit his lip and looked down at Allura then up at Lance.

"What do you say?" Lance asks. "We give the bride and the maid of honor a double show?"

Allura's jaw dropped and her face turned bright red when she saw Keith and Lance talking to each other. The screams of her bridesmaids were too loud to hear what was being said but she managed to pick up "You'll talk me through it?" from Keith and "Just follow my lead." from Lance.

Keith downed the rest of his beer and then walked around to stand in front of Allura and he gave her a smoldering look as he opened his leather jacket and slowly took it off his arms while her bridesmaids screamed and Allura covered her mouth and squealed in delight and pulled her knees up to her chest in her seat.

He tsk'd her and gently hooked her legs under his hands and spread them open and brought them down.

"Don't be shy princess." He teases then leans down to whisper in her ear. "Think of this as a preview of what's gonna happen on our wedding night."

She gasps then shrieks as Keith started humping the air in front of her, watching what Lance was doing to Pidge and trying to mimic his movements.

"You gotta go deeper." Lance says "You've got hips, use 'em. Pretend you're making love to her." He adds then winks.

Keith looked at her and Allura bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together when she saw him eyeing her and licking his lips. Then his movements started to become more like Lance's and Allura couldn't help but let out a soft gasp of pleasure as he gripped the back of her chair and leaned over her, panting and looking into her eyes with each punctuated thrust of his hips.

He leaned in and gave her a quick peck with his lips before pulling back and lifting his shirt off over his head. The girls below screamed and Allura smirked and bit her lip as she eyed her fiancé's well-sculpted torso. Even Pidge and Lance did a double take.

"Yeah Keith!" Lance encourages. "Now you're getting it!"

"Damn Allura you weren't kidding." Pidge says. "Keith is strong!"

"I know." Allura says and gasps as he swings his leg over hers and straddles her lap and begins to grind against her stomach and her hands roam up his muscular chest.

He smirks as she feels him up as his muscles tense and contract with each thrust of his hips against her. She begins to move them lower, down his abs and he arches an eyebrow and licks his lips.

"Go on." He encourages.

She smiles and runs her hands down to his bulge and begins to palm him, making him moan and lick his lips as he eyed her and rocked his hips against her.

She stuck her fingers in his belt loops and tugged him even closer. He grunted and smirked from her actions.

"Eager are we?" He asks and Allura smirks and teasingly runs her finger along his fly.

"Well then let's take things up a notch." Lance calls over and winks at Keith.

He nods and then Allura gasps as Keith suddenly gets off of her and then lifts her up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Lance did the same to Pidge. Both girls squealed as their men laid them down on the floor and began to dry hump them.

Pidge was covering her face in embarrassment and Lance smirked and moved her hands away.

"Come on Pidge don't be embarrassed." He gently coaxes. "You've been working so hard. You deserve to enjoy yourself. Let me take care of you."

"Oh Lance-A-ah!" Pidge gasps as he suddenly presses himself right up against her crotch and grinds on her.

Allura shrieked as Keith turned her on her side and held her waist as he dry humped her from behind on his side. Then he pushed her on her stomach. She got on all fours and Keith started grinding on her from behind.

"A-ah!" She moans softly as Keith holds her hips and rubs his bulge against her, establishing a rhythm before leaning over her, holding his arms up by hers and gently nuzzling her neck and all the girls screamed and Keith laughed as they threw money at him.

"Damn he's a natural." Lance comments as he gets Pidge in a similar position.

"It's probably just easy for him because he's practicing on someone he loves." Pidge says.

"Ah, I think you're right." Lance says and Pidge gasps as Lance dry humps her from behind. "That would explain why I'm doing my best work with you."

Pidge's eyes widened.

"Wait what!?" She exclaims.

"Yeah Keith! Shake what your mama gave ya!" Veronica shouts at him and laughs.

"What did I give him?" Krolia asks and everyone gasps when they turn to see Krolia with the pizzas they ordered.

Keith and Allura had their noses crossed, panting into each other's mouths as he grinded onto her. They were about to kiss when he heard his mother gasp and his eyes widened in fear as he looked up and saw his mother in the room. He and Allura's faces turned red and they both scrambled off of each other and sat on their knees giving her a fake smile to try to hide how terrified they were.

She frowned at first and then started laughing.

"Oh you remind me so much of your father." She says and laughs.

"Wait what?" Keith asks, his eyes wide.

Allura covered her face with her hands.

"Keith I think she just said-"

"I-I don't wanna talk about it." Keith says and rests his head on her shoulder. "At least, I don't have enough alcohol in my system right now to talk about it."

Allura giggled.

"Then let's get you another drink darling." She says and lifts his chin with her fingers and kisses him before taking his hand and leading him off of the stage to the bar.

"Lance?" Pidge asks. "Did you just say you love me?"

Lance blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well uh, if I did want to tell you that, it definitely wouldn't be here with me in a speedo." Lance says and they both laugh.

"Want to get drunk?" Lance asks.

"Hell yeah." Pidge says and she laughs as Lance scoops her up bridal style and carried her over to the bar.


	47. Prides of Voltron Part 3:Merry Christmas

A Christmas song played on the radio as Allura happily hummed along, hanging ornaments up on the Christmas tree. She giggled as her mice scurried up the trunk, pulling along a little ornament of their own as well that they had crafted together. They hung it on the branch next to where Allura was going to hang hers and she giggled at her little friends and hung hers up. Then she gasped when she felt two arms wrap around her swollen belly and a pair of lips press themselves on her cheek.

"Darling I almost dropped this glass snowflake." Allura scolds her husband with a smile.

"I would've caught it. You know how fast my reflexes are." He says and kisses her bare shoulder.

His wife was currently wearing a fuzzy pink sweater that exposed her shoulders and a pair of white maternity jeans.

"I know but still you shouldn't sneak up on your pregnant wife like that." She says and smiles as he rests his forehead against hers before crossing their noses.

Keith hums and closes his eyes, rubbing the sides of Allura's swollen stomach.

"I'll try not to in the future then." He says against her lips before kissing her.

She smiles against his lips and lets out a soft moan as she kisses him back.

"Hey no making out in the family room!" Lance scolds them.

The couple pulls apart and turns to Lance.

"We're not making out." Keith says and scratches the back of his neck. "I'm just kissing my wife. Is there a crime against that?"

"No. But I know that you two like to go at it like rabbits. We have kids here with us. Keep that in mind before y'all get too handsy." Lance complains and Keith rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around his wife's waist and pulls her into his chest.

"And who are you to tell a King and the pilot of the Black Lion what to do?" Keith asks cheekily.

Lance's eyes widened and he growled at the paladin.

"Keith." Allura scolds gently and taps his bicep with her hand. "Be nice to Lance. He and Pidge graciously offered to let us stay with them during the Holliday. You should show him some respect."

Keith sighs and thinks back to how they ended up at the McClain-Holt household for Christmas in the first place.

*Flashback*

Keith sat in bed with his wife, cuddling her with one arm wrapped around her while the other one was on her baby bump, gently rubbing it while Keith rested his head on top of Allura's. Allura was snuggled into his chest and rubbing her belly as well, thinking about the baby growing inside.

"I think this one's going to be a boy." She says and looks up at her husband with a smile.

The corners of his lips curved upwards at his wife's statement.

"How do you know?" He asks her.

"A mother knows." She tells him and covers his hand with hers and rubs it over her belly. "I just have a feeling."

"Your feelings are usually right." Keith says and kisses her forehead. "I hope he inherits your good looks."

"My good looks?" Allura asks. "But what about his father's handsome features?" She sighs and takes a strand of his hair in her fingers. "Such lovely dark hair, sharp jawline..." She traces it with her finger until reaching his chin. "Such lovely dark eyes that any woman or man could lose themselves in..." She trails off as Keith leans down and captures her lips.

She lets out a soft moan into the kiss and her husband does as well and holds her close as they gently make out.

"Mama! Papa!" They heard their daughter call to them.

They turned and found that Kosmo was standing by their bed with Keira riding on his back, gripping her tablet in her hands.

"What is it my little juniberry?" Allura asks and holds her arms to her daughter.

She got off of the wolf and climbed into bed with her parents.

"We have to go to Earth for Christmas!" She exclaims.

"Christmas?" Allura asks. "What's that? Is it an Earth Holliday?"

"Yeah." Keith says and smiles. "A really special one. My Pop and I celebrated it every year. Some of my favorite memories of him are from Christmas together at our house in the desert. We didn't have much but my pop and I always managed to scrap together something for each other. Remember that red and yellow leather jacket that I used to wear?"

"How could I forget it." Allura says and runs her finger along his chest.

"Well that was a Christmas present my pop made for me." Keith says. "But it was too big for me at the time. He said I'd grow into it someday though, and I did. He also made my gloves." Keith says and holds his hand out and looks at his glove.

He smiled as Allura reached her hand up and laced her fingers through his. He brought the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"It sounds like a lovely Holliday. We should certainly celebrate it. But why do we have to go to Earth to do so?" Allura asks.

"Because mama!" Keira exclaims. "Santa only gives presents to children on Earth! If I'm here on New Altea I won't get anything from Santa."

Allura looked confused and Keith whispered in his wife's ear explaining who Santa was and she nodded her head to him in understanding. Keira got a ping on her data pad and pulled it up to see the twins on her screen.

"We dragged our parents in here!" Laura says happily and Pidge and Lance wave at the princess.

"Good! I got mine too!" Keira says and points the screen at Keith and Allura.

"Mom, dad can uncle Keith, aunt Allura and Keira come stay over for Christmas so that Keira can get presents from Santa?" Sam asks.

"Uh I don't know..." Lance says. "I mean they're probably busy and-"

"But then Keira won't get anything from Santa..." Laura says.

Pidge and Lance made the mistake of looking at the screen and seeing the princess give her best puppy eyes. She turned around to her parents and they both looked at her and smiled.

"I suppose we are due for a vacation-" Allura starts.

"YAY!" The kids cheered.

*Present Time*

The couples looked out the window and watched their kids play in the snow while Chip was supervising them. Pidge and her father had invented a mini weather machine and they used it to make it snow at their house for Christmas.

"Thank you for helping me build a snowman!" Keira says to Sam.

The little boy buries his face deeper in his scarf to hide his blush.

"Y-You're welcome princess." He stutters and drags his foot in the snow.

"WHEE!" Laura cheers as she rides around on Kosmo's back through the snow. "Come on up Sammy!" She says and grabs the back of his hood as Kosmo runs past them.

Sam screams and Chip does too and chases them.

"Both of you get off of that mutt right now! This is not safe behavior-Eeep!" He yelps when Kosmo growls at him.

Keira whistles at him and he teleports to her and she climbs on his back too.

"Oh great now all three of them are on there." Chip groans.

Kosmo teleports around the backyard and the kids laugh as Chip tries and fails to catch them. The adults laughed from inside the house as well.

That night Lance put a fire in the fireplace and the kids and adults all drank hot chocolate and watched Christmas specials together. Occasionally Pidge and Lance would walk under the doorway that had mistletoe and they had to kiss. The same would happen with Keith and Allura. The mice even partook in the tradition.

Sam was showing Keira a new program he was making with his mother while they unknowingly walked towards the doorway.

Laura gasped and Sam and Keira gave her a confused look. Then they looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging from the doorway above them.

"Does this mean we have to kiss too?" Keira asks and blushes.

Sam's face was bright red and he looked back and forth from his sister to his best friend, trying to decide what to do. Keira made that decision for him by leaning in and pecking his cheek while he was facing his sister.

Sam's eyes widened as a sparkly background appeared in his vision and his eyes twinkled as he accepted looked at Keira as she pulled away.

"Merry Christmas!" She says and happily skips off.

Sam watched her leave, eyes wide and holding the cheek where she kissed him.

"Best Christmas ever." He says before fainting.

Allura helped Pidge clean up the dishes and sighed when she heard bickering from upstairs.

"Are our husbands still arguing over which bedtime story to read them?" Allura asks Pidge.

The Green paladin sighs.

"Sounds like it." Pidge says.

"Lance. We're reading them The Night Before Christmas and that's final." Keith says and opens the book as all three kids sat on his lap.

"Okay fine but what if I spiced it up a little bit?" Lance suggests.

"How? The book is perfectly fine the way it is." Keith says.

"Yeah but what if we added in killer nutcracker robots!" Lance exclaims and all the kids faces light up and their eyes sparkle as they stare at Lance.

Keith frowned and huffed. He decided to ignore Lance and began reading the book.

After Keith would read a page or two to the kids Lance would cut in making shooting noises and explosion noises and flail around as he acted out a fight scene between two Christmas cookies or an Elf on the Shelf and a nutcracker and Keith would just sit there and pout in annoyance until Lance finished.

"Yes Lance, because nothing says Christmas like a gingerbread cookie spearing another one through the chest with a candy cane and an Elf on the Shelf getting his head cracked open by a nutcracker." Keith says and angrily turns the page to continue.

The girls came up to watch and they laughed at the antics of their men and smiled at the fact that their children were all entertained.

"I still can't believe such a smart girl like you married such a goofball." Allura says.

"I like it." Pidge says and smiles. "Besides I can be a goofball too. And last I checked, you and Keith aren't exactly the same person either."

"I know." Allura says and sighs. "But we compliment each other well."

"Opposites attract." Pidge says and Allura giggles.

"I suppose so." Allura says and smiles at Keith getting fed a marshmallow by their daughter.

They finished the book and Lance bowed and the kids clapped for him while Keith pouted. Lance noticed Keith's face and frowned.

"Hey Keith. You'd better not pout." Lance tells him.

"Why not?" Keith asks.

"Because Santa Claus is coming," He sings while wagging his finger in Keith's face. "To tow-OW!" Lance yells as Keith grabs his finger and bends it.

It didn't break but it did hurt a bit.

"Keith what the-"

"Language!" Allura shouts at him, reminding him that there were children present.

"Oh right...my bad." Lance says and scratches the back of his neck.

"Alright kids, it's time to go to bed." Pidge says and ushers the kids over to their sleeping bags.

"You're not going to be sleeping with us in the guest room?" Allura asks Keira.

"Nope!" She says cheerily. "I've never been to a sleepover before. I want to try sleeping in a bag on the floor with my friends." She explains and climbs into her purple sleeping bag and Plachu goes in with her.

"Oh." Allura says. "Alright then..." She goes and walks away.

Keith noticed she seemed a bit disappointed so he came up behind her and hugged her.

"She's starting to grow up..." Allura says. "Our little juniberry isn't so little anymore..."

"Yeah but she'll still be our little girl no matter what." Keith tells her and kisses the top of her head. "And on the bright side..." He whispers. "This means that tonight we have a bed to ourselves."

Allura turns to her husband who was looking her up and down, licking his lips.

"You know that the last time we had the bed to ourselves resulted in this." Allura reminds him and runs her hand over her baby bump. "And our daughter walked in on us..."

"Hey she's too worried about Santa not coming if she's not asleep." Keith reminds Allura. "There's no way she's coming to our room this time."

"Alright well if you're so sure..." Allura says teasingly and pulls his hands as they make their way into the guest room and Keith locks the door behind them.

Lance snuck back into he and Pidge's bedroom and Pidge let out a sigh of relief.

"Another mission successfully completed." Lance says and takes off his Santa hat and red suit. "The kids weren't even down there."

"Really?" Pidge asks. "That's odd. They usually set up some sort of trap for Santa each year..."

"Yeah but this time there was nothing there..." Lance says and strokes his fake beard.

Pidge laughed at the sight and Lance smiled and took it off.

"Maybe they finally gave up." Lance suggests.

"It would be weird for them to outgrow their obsession with Santa so soon but...hey I say we just take the win." Pidge says and fist bumps Lance.

"Alright then. And hey...since we have some time on our hands now..." Lance says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"You know Keith and Allura are doing it in the guest room down the hall?" Pidge asks.

"Yeah, so why should they be the only ones having fun tonight?" Lance asks.

"C'mere you." Pidge says and holds out her arms and Lance crawls on top of her on the bed and they start to make out.

The kids were all sound asleep. Or at least...pretending to be. Keira's markings suddenly glowed and her ears twitched. She gasped and sat up straight. Laura and Sam immediately followed her.

"Sweet! Sam your theory worked! Santa's magic is like quintessence so Keira can sense it!" Laura whisper shouts.

"Santa's here!" Keira whisper shouts and the kids gasp in excitement. "But there's something weird..."

"Weird? How?" Sam asks.

"I'm sensing Altean quintessence." Keira says.

The kids hastily but quietly made their way downstairs. Laura went first and covered her mouth when she looked in between the railing on the stairs. Sam and Keira followed and their jaws dropped when they saw the big man himself in a red suit putting presents under the tree. Sam pulled out his camera and took a picture.

"Keira this is amazing-" He turns to the princess to find her missing.

He gasps when he sees her hopping down the stairs to go and see Santa. He and his sister look at each other then watch as Keira trots up to Santa, Chulatt perched on her head and tugs on his pants.

Santa turns to face her and his eyes go wide and he freezes.

"What are you doing down here?" He asks in a slightly angry tone. "You should be asleep young lady."

Keira gasped in slight fear and stepped back. Laura gasped too, worried for Keira's safety and turned to her brother only to find him missing too and then she turned back and saw that he had ran in front of Keira.

"Please don't be mad at her Santa." Sam says. "It was my idea to stay up to see you. And then she said she sensed you were Altean so..."

"You have pointy ears and Altean marks like me and my mommy!" She says. "You're an Altean!"

"Uh...Uh yes I am." Santa says confidently and poses.

Keira tilts her head and narrows her eyes.

"I've heard your voice somewhere before." She says.

"You sure? I highly doubt it. My accent comes from the very ancient Altean dialect of-"

"Smythian." Keira says. "I recognize it. It's the same dialect my Uncle Coran has."

"Right..." Santa says and nervously tugs on his beard and looks around for an exit. "Such a smart little princess you are."

"Why do you look and talk so much like Uncle Coran?" Laura asks as she comes downstairs to stand next to the princess.

"Well uh..." He sweats nervously. "Coran is my cousin."

The kids gasp.

"Really!?" They all exclaim.

"Uncle Coran is related to Santa?" Laura asks.

"Yes he is. In fact he told me to give you three some extra candy canes because you've been so good this year." Coran says and passes each kid a candy cane. "Alright now back to bed you little hooligans. You'll need to be well rested if you want to play with all of your new toys tomorrow!"

The kids all gasp and hug "Santa"'s legs.

"Thank you Santa!" They say and then he hugs the three of them in a big bear hug and then sets them down to go back upstairs.

The next morning the paladins were awoken by their children jumping on their beds to wake them up. Thankfully they had remembered to put their nightwear back on after...ya know ;).

"Alright. Alright we're coming." Lance yawns and rubs his eyes before helping Pidge out of bed. Allura yawned and stretched and walked out of the guest room with her husband in tow who was covering a yawn with his hand as well.

The kids ran down the stairs and cheered when they saw all of the presents in the family room. They each had a stack of their own presents and each child was equally excited over their new toys. The space mice even got little peppermints and Kosmo got a new bone to chew. Pidge gave each of her trash fluffs a bag of peanuts and Lance would wheel out a whole bunch of hay for Kaltenecker later.

"Lance I love you!" Pidge exclaims and kisses her husband when she sees the new slippers he got her that looked like her trash fluffs.

Hopefully she wouldn't mistake the real ones for the slippers someday...

"No way! Pidge you got me a high-tech scope for my bayard!" He exclaims. "You're the best wife ever!" He says and picks her up and spins her around and sings her praises in Spanish while she laughs.

"Oh darling it's beautiful." Allura says and holds her chest as she looks at the sparkly hair-pin her husband made her out of shards from his luxite blade that came off when he sharpened it.

He put it in her hair for her then kissed her.

"Whoa! a new sheath for my blade!" Keith says. "Thanks, the old one was getting worn out."

"I noticed. That's why I got you this new one." Allura says.

Keira felt Sam tug on her sleeve and she turned to see him holding something in his hand.

"I know we didn't say that we were getting each other gifts but...I wanted to make you this special bracelet using Altean tech." He says and holds it out to her and she smiles. "I noticed that your mom has bracelets like these and I thought you might like one of your own. I even carved you, me and Laura onto it!" He says and Keira smiles when she sees the crudely carved stick figures on the bracelet.

"Thanks Sam! I'll treasure it forever!" She says and hugs him.

Sam smiled and hugged his friend back. As he looked out the window he frowned when he thought he could see his father's lion's eyes following him...And he got a feeling of happiness from it. Was Red happy that he was being kind to Keira? Suddenly Laura blows a party blower in his ear and the connection was broken.

The adults laughed as Laura and Sam bickered and Keira admired her new bracelet. This truly was a Merry Christmas that they all got to spend together.


	48. Sleepover (Plance Kallura)(fluff)

Lance growled in frustration and furiously hit the buttons on his controller while frowning at the screen and moving his controller in different directions, hoping that if he moved it enough that his character would too. Keith sat next to him with a smirk on his face as he calmly hit the buttons, dealing damage to Lance's character on the screen with every press of his thumb on the button of his controller.

"Come on, come on, come on! Keith will you stop shooting fireballs at me for one second-KEITH!" Lance screamed as his character got hit with a big attack and lost half of his health.

"Maybe if you actually paid attention to strategy instead of just hitting random buttons your actions wouldn't be so predictable." Keith says with a lollipop in his mouth.

Lance grumbled in frustration and muttered curses to himself as he hunched his neck forward, now hyper focused on the screen. Keith chuckled and set up another attack for his character when he noticed something pink out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello boys." Allura says.

"Hey princess." Lance says quickly then gets back to clicking away at his controller.

Keith however slowed his attack and turned to look at the girl standing next to him. He arched an eyebrow and observed her new outfit.

"Is that a new nightgown?" Keith asks.

"Yes." Allura blushes and gives him a little twirl. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Keith says and smiles. "It's cute."

Allura blushed and so did Keith.

"How the quiznack are you having a conversation with Allura and still beating me?" Lance exclaims from beside Keith.

"Like I said, your attacks are too predictable." Keith says. "I memorized your pattern awhile ago."

"What are you boys doing?" Allura asks.

Keith blushes as Allura bends down by his side to look at what game he was playing.

"Just playing a game." Keith says nonchalantly.

"It's not just a game!" Lance exclaims. "It's Killbot Phantasm Four and it's the greatest adventure ever put into a gaming console."

"Funny, that's exactly how Pidge described it to me when I asked her what you would want to play for guys night." Keith says.

"Guys night?" Allura asks. "What's that?"

"It's a night when guy friends all get together, eat junk food, play games, watch movies and have fun doing guy stuff." Lance explains. "And uh, it also means no girls allowed so you're gonna have to get going princess."

Allura pouted.

"But guys night sounds like fun. I wish I could participate." Allura says and crosses her arms.

"Why don't you just have a girls night with Pidge?" Keith suggests.

"A girls night?" Allura asks. "Is that like a guys night but for girls?"

"Yep." Lance says and sticks his tongue out of his mouth as he tries to maneuver one of Keith's attacks.

"Why don't you ask Pidge to hang out and have a girls night?" Keith asks. "You guys have seemed a bit distant from each other lately. It'd be good for the team if you guys worked that out somehow."

"You're right Keith! I'm going to go ask Pidge if she'd wish to partake in this Earth tradition with me!" Allura says excitedly and skips out of the room.

Keith blushed from how adorable she was. Damn he was really starting to fall for her. He knew that he should make a move and ask her out or something soon but he just didn't have the guts right now. He also had to make sure of something first.

"Hey uh Lance, just out of curiosity, you don't still have a thing for Allura do you?" Keith asks.

"Nah, I got over that awhile ago. Why do you ask?" Lance asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"No reason just curious." Keith says casually with a shrug, thankful that Lance can't see him blushing because he's too focused on the game.

Pidge groaned and got up from her bed where she was coding on her laptop and made her way to the door when she heard Allura rapping on it.

"Ugh. Hang on I'm coming." She grumbles and trudges to the door. "What do you want?" She asks rather harshly when she sees Allura.

Her bright smile fell when she got Pidge's not so warm welcome but nevertheless she put on another smile for the tawny haired girl to make her pitch.

"I want to have a girls night with you." Allura says cheerily.

"Pass." Pidge says and is about to shut the door but Allura stops it.

"Come on Pidge please!" Allura begs. "Keith suggested it might help us get closer and bond as teammates so we can make Voltron more powerful."

"Well if our Commander says so then I guess I have no choice." Pidge says and walks out of her room.

"Oh yay!" Allura cheers and grabs Pidge's wrist and drags her down the hall to her room while pulling her along.

"This is going to be so much fun! I already ordered pizza and soda and sushi and popcorn-"

"How'd you get all this junk food while we're in space?" Pidge asks.

"I'm a princess I can get whatever I want!" Allura says and brings Pidge to her room.

Pidge seemed to cheer up a bit once she got into Allura's room and saw all the snacks set up for them. The princess even did some research to find classic girls night movies and although Pidge didn't really look it, she secretly admired cheesy romantic comedies.

"Oh the beat of this song is so catchy!" Allura says as she rocks her head side to side to Mamma Mia!

She begins to sing along and Pidge laughs too.

"Girls night is fun!" Allura says. "I also read that it was tradition for girls to talk about their crushes..."

Allura smirks at Pidge and wiggles her eyebrows. She lays down on her stomach and kicks her feet in the air and smiles at Pidge, her eyes sparkling.

"So...who do you like Pidge?" Allura asks.

Pidge grips her pajama pants and blushes. But she also grits her teeth in anger and jealousy. There's a reason she's been so cold to Allura lately. And a crush did have something to do with it.

"I should be asking you that." Pidge says. "You like Lance don't you? Keith and I saw you guys sneak off to go on a little date."

"Wait Keith saw that?!" Allura exclaims and blushes.

"Yeah. He was looking for you and I was looking for Lance and then we saw you guys going somewhere all dressed up." Pidge says.

Allura looked a bit paler and held her chest. This wasn't the reaction Pidge was expecting.

"So...you two both think I have a crush on Lance?" Allura asks.

"You don't..." Pidge says and smiles, suddenly realizing the truth and confirming her own suspicions.

"Okay so this may sound really shocking but I have a crush on-" Allura starts.

"Keith." Pidge finishes.

Allura blinks a few times and stares at Pidge who was smirking.

"H-How did you know?" Allura asks.

"Whenever you say his name it sounds like there's a bit of longing in your voice. Not to mention the fact that you get heart eyes whenever he does something leader-like or more recently blushing around him." Pidge explains. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out once you take a second to analyze the data."

"Oh...I see. I didn't know I was being so obvious with my affections..." Allura says. "I thought that acting more affectionate to Lance would help hide that but..."

"Well you want Keith to like you back right?" Pidge asks.

"Yes." Allura answers. "That would be ideal."

"Well then you've got to let him know how you feel." Pidge says.

"You're right Pidge. Perhaps I should. And then you can let Lance know that you have a crush on him as well." Allura says.

Pidge nearly spits out her soda and Allura laughs.

"Wait! How did you know I like Lance!?" Pidge exclaims.

"Oh Pidge my darling it's obvious. You get jealous of every girl he flirts with. The only times you ever warmed up to me were when you thought I didn't like him back. And then you grew distant when you thought I did." Allura explains. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out."

"Oh..." Pidge says and looks down and twiddles her thumbs.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice and tell Lance how you feel as well." Allura suggests.

Pidge huffs and crosses her arms and turns away from the princess. Then she smirks when she gets an idea.

"Or perhaps we could make things interesting with a game of truth or dare?" Pidge suggests.

"Alright I'm listening." Allura says and smiles.

Keith and Lance tiredly walked down the hall to the kitchen in the paladin's quarters to get a late night snack. Keith was rubbing his eye and yawning when he noticed Allura coming towards him and quickly blinked awake.

"Hey princess." He says in a gruff, tired voice.

"Hey Keith." Allura says shyly and blushes.

"Are you coming to the kitchen to-" He's cut off and his eyes widen as the princess places her lips against his cheek.

She pulls back and blushes before running off down the hall. Keith just stands there and blinks in astonishment. Then he hears Pidge and Allura giggling and squealing before they moved on towards Allura's room.

"What the quiznack was that about?" Lance asks Keith.

"I don't know." Keith says. "But I definitely need to find out."

"Then let's go eavesdrop on the girls." Lance says and starts moving towards their hallway.

"Wait, we can't do that. That's like a huge invasion of privacy." Keith says.

"Do you want to know if Allura likes you or not?" Lance asks.

"Good point." Keith says and follows Lance to the girls room.

They stood in front of the big metal doors and Lance took a cup and put it to the door to try and listen in on their conversation.

"Did you see his face! He was totally blushing Allura!" Pidge exclaims.

"Oh was he really?!" Allura exclaims happily. "Oh I hope this means he does in fact love me back."

Keith and Lance both gasped and jumped back from the door. Lance smirked and looked at Keith.

"Dude. The princess is into you-" Lance starts then notices Keith's face.

Keith slowly started to smile and ran his hand through his bangs.

"She likes me..." He whispers. "Lance she likes me!"

"Congratulations buddy." Lance says and pats his shoulder.

"Thanks. You're not mad right?" Keith asks. "I know you've had a thing for her for awhile and-"

"Dude I told you I was over it." Lance says. "I've got someone else on my radar now..."

"Pidge?" Keith asks.

Lance's face turns bright red and he turns away from Keith. The team leader smirks.

"I'm not as oblivious as you think you know." Keith says.

"Both of you are to be honest." Allura says.

The boys both blush and turn to find the girls leaning in the doorway, frowning at them.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop?" Allura asks the boys and they both smile sheepishly and chuckle nervously while scratching their heads.

"But considering we wouldn't have known you guys liked us back if you hadn't..." Pidge says and blushes.

"I suppose all can be forgiven." Allura says softly and blushes.

Keith and Allura stared at each other.

"So uh..." Keith starts then his eyes widen as Allura rushes up to him and throws her arms around him as she stands on her tip toes and gives him a passionate kiss.

Keith's eyes were wide in surprise as he kissed back. Allura even lifted one of her feet off the ground like in one of the chick flicks she watched with Pidge.

"I uh...I'd kiss you like that too." Pidge says. "But I'm you know..." She looks up at him and marks their height with her hand. "I wouldn't be able to reach."

"Hey well what are tall boyfriends for then." Lance says.

Pidge gasps as Lance scoops her up and plants one on her. They both melted into the kiss and moaned softly into each other's mouths.

Keith smiled and rested his head against Allura's.

"Hey I have an idea." Keith says. "How about instead of guys and girls night, we all hang out in the lounge for a double date of sorts."

"Yeah." Lance says and smiles.

"I'm down." Pidge says.

"That sounds lovely darling." Allura says and gives him another peck on the cheek.

So they went to the lounge, both couples cuddled on the couch watching cheesy romance movies and eating junk food while occasionally taking a video game break before falling asleep together.

The next morning everyone was pleasantly surprised to see the couples cuddling each other under a mess of popcorn and blankets. They had been rooting for both couples for quite some time.


	49. Plance Babysitting (fluff)

Pidge smiled happily to herself as she walked down the hall of the Atlas with her data pad. She shrieked an nearly dropped it when a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" An all too familiar voice whispers in her ear and Pidge laughs and turns around to see her husband behind her.

"Lance, honey I almost dropped my data pad." Pidge says and turns around to face him.

"And why do you seem so happy about that my dear pigeon?" Lance asks and leans down and places a kiss on her hand.

"Because I just can't stay mad at you." She tells Lance.

The two of them share another laugh before kissing. They linked their hands together and walked into the lounge to have some breakfast. As they were eating and scrolling through their tablets for their plans for the day when the other couple on the team, the King and Queen of New Altea walked into the lounge looking worn out and exhausted.

"Another night of no sleep?" Lance asks.

"She kept us up all night." Keith says and slumps down onto the couch.

Allura plopped down next to him and rested on his shoulder.

"But now she's asleep. So maybe we can finally get some rest, if only for a little while." Allura yawns and she and Keith rest their heads together and start to drift off.

Suddenly their tablets vibrate in their pockets and the sound of a baby crying can be heard through both of them.

"Ugh!" They both groaned in anguish.

Allura started to get up but then Keith held her hips and had her sit back down.

"I'll get it this time. You get some rest." He tells her and pecks her lips briefly, holding her hand until he couldn't anymore as he walked out of the lounge to go try to get their daughter back to sleep.

Allura groaned and landed face first into a couch pillow.

"Why won't she just go the quiznack to sleep!" She complained.

"Sounds like there's trouble in paradise." Pidge says and sips her coffee. "I remember you used to brag to us about how having Keira brought you and Keith closer and made you fall in love with him even more than you already were?"

"Well yes but then time went on and...sleep deprivation kicked in, and Keith and I barely get any time to ourselves anymore." She says and sighs. "Parenting is so hard. I wish I could just take a break from it, if even for one night."

Pidge and Lance looked at each other and lightbulbs went off in their heads at the same time.

"You know...Pidge and I could take her off your hands for a night." Lance suggests. "Pidge and I have been thinking about having kids of our own and it would be a good idea to give it a test run for a night." Lance says.

"Really?" Allura perked up.

"Yeah. Maybe you and Keith could even go on a date night!" Pidge suggests. "You could go to Hunk's new place together."

"Yeah that sounds nice and romantic." Lance says. "A nice candlelit dinner, maybe a walk on the beach, and then some dessert afterwards..."

Lance wiggles his eyebrows and makes a circle with his fingers and puts the finger on his other hand through it. He yelped when Pidge kicked him in the shin.

Allura giggled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, it has been awhile since Keith and I have had dessert." She says and raises her eyebrows. "Stealing cookies out of the jar when no one's looking can only satisfy you for so long-"

"Okay I'm gonna go ask Keith how he feels about us babysitting." Lance says and walks out the door.

"My answer is yes!" Allura calls after him.

"Shh. Shh." Keith shushed the baby crying in his arms. "Come on little princess don't you weep, mama and papa just want to get some sleep." He sings to his daughter. "And if you don't cry and if you don't shout, maybe mama and papa can even have time to make out."

"Nice song." Lance says and Keith jumps when he sees the Blue Paladin.

"Ah! Lance!" Keith exclaims.

The sudden movement and noise causes Keira to start to wail again and Keith gave Lance a deadpanned glare. Lance smiled sheepishly and tugged at the collar of his Garrison jacket.

"Sorry about that." Lance says. "But it sounds like you and Allura are pretty stressed out with this little bundle of joy."

He walks over to the father and daughter and smiles at the infant hybrid. She looks at him curiously and Lance smiles and pushes his cheeks together and makes a goofy face and blows a raspberry at her.

Keira gives him a gummy smile and giggles. Keith smiled at his daughter and resumed rocking her in his arms, hoping to lull her to sleep.

"You know, Pidge and I have been thinking about having kids." Lance says.

"Really?" Keith asks. "Even after seeing what me and Allura are going through?"

"Yeah." Lance says. "I know it's tough to be a parent but honestly, I think the rewards greatly outweigh any negatives." Lance says. "Honestly it sounds like you guys need a break from parenting."

"Yeah we do but my mom is out on a mission with the blades." Keith says and smiles as Keira starts to fall asleep in his arms while sucking her thumb. "And Shiro's busy and the last time me and Allura left her with Romelle it only ended in finger-paint all over the nursery and her nearly crawling off of a balcony before Kosmo caught her. And Coran tried to give her some weird Unilu candy to help her go to sleep when he was babysitting. I never thought me and Allura would ever try to beat up Coran once in our lives until that night..."

"Well you know Pidge and I aren't doing anything tonight." Lance says.

"Oh well I hope you guys find something to do." Keith says.

A tick later his brow furrows and he looks at Lance who's smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Absolutely not." Keith says.

"Oh come on!" Lance exclaims.

"Shh!" Keith hushes and looks down at his daughter.

"Oh come on!" Lance whisper shouts. "I've helped raise my niece and nephew. And I have a bunch of others aside from them that are babies. I know how to take care of kids. You saw how Keira smiled at my funny faces. I'd be so good with her! Just let us babysit! Pretty please!"

"No! I know you and Pidge would screw it up somehow." Keith says. "Anything that involves you two also involves chaos and I'm not putting my daughter anywhere near that."

"What if I told you Allura already agreed?" Lance asks.

Keith looked shocked and scared.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Keith exclaimed.

Keira started crying and Lance laughed and pointed finger guns at Keith before dashing out of the room.

That night, Allura smiled at the eager couple in front of them. She was wearing a pink dress and Keith was wearing a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black jeans.

"Are you sure about this 'Lura?" Keith asks his wife nervously while holding their baby in his arms.

"Yes I'm perfectly alright with it." Allura says and smiles at her husband. "Pidge and Lance are very responsible. Lance in particular has a lot of experience with young children. I know our daughter will be in good hands."

Allura wiggled her finger on her daughter's nose and Keira giggled and grabbed at her finger. Allura placed a kiss on her forehead before smiling at Keith and nodding towards Lance who had his arms open.

Keith narrowed his eyes and frowned as he walked his darling daughter over to him. He stood in front of Lance and looked down at Keira. She smiled up at him and made grabby hands at his face.

"Be good for uncle Lance and aunty Pidge." He says to her and kissed her forehead.

He handed reluctantly handed her over to Lance.

"Hola pequeña (Hey there little one)." Lance says and smiles at the princess.

Allura pulled on her husband's sleeve to pull him away from Pidge and Lance.

Keira started crying in Lance's arms and Keith smiles and goes over to them, ready to take his baby girl back into his arms but then Lance starts bouncing her and singing her a cute little song in Spanish and she stops crying and looks up at him and her face lights up and she giggles, holding out her hands to the Blue paladin. Keith's smile turns into a frown and he growls and steam comes out of his ears and he clenches his fists.

"Traitor." He mumbles softly under his breath.

Lance made a funny face at her and then she made a funny face back.

"Aw hey I think she likes me." Lance says as he holds the giggling Keira in his arms and tickles her belly with his finger.

"Actually, that face means something else Lance." Allura says with an apologetic smile.

Lance looked confused until he caught an awful whiff from the baby and held her away from him with his arms stretched as far as they could be.

"You sure you've got this?" Keith asks and smirks.

"We'll be fine." Lance says. "A little diaper is a piece of cake."

"Alright well feel free to text us if you have any problems." Allura says.

Keith wraps an arm around her shoulders and walks her out the door. He gave Lance a smug look before the door shut.

"Pfft. Stupid Keith." Lance huffs. "Thinking I can't handle a simple babysitting job. I can change a diaper. How hard could it be?"

Lance set her down on the changing table and opened up the diaper. Then he fainted from the smell. Keira laughed and clapped her hands.

"Yep. Totally under control." Pidge says.

When Lance woke up he was laying on a pac and play mat with a wet towel over his head. Keira's face came into his vision and she tilted her head at him.

"You okay there baby?" Pidge asks and leans over him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lance says and blinks a few times. "What happened?"

"You passed out from Keira's diaper fumes." Pidge says and tries her best to hold back a giggle.

"Ugh seriously." Lance says and groans. "So you changed her?"

"Sort of." Pidge says and picks the infant up off of Lance's chest. "I got one of my robots to do it. They don't have a sense of smell."

"That's why you're my clever girl." Lance says and winks at his wife and she chuckles.

Meanwhile at a restaurant on Earth...

"Such a lovely view of the river." Allura says and smiles.

"Mhmm..." Keith says and bounces his leg as he stares at his phone.

Allura looks away from the river and sees Keith's distraction and sighs and places her hand over his.

"Darling you've been staring at your phone all night." She says and plays with his wedding band. "I think it's really sweet that you're so worried about the wellbeing of our little angel but she is in good hands with Lance."

Keith arches an eyebrow at her and smirks.

"You really believe that?" He asks.

"And Pidge is there too." She quickly adds.

"There it is." Keith says and Allura moans softly as Keith leans in and kisses her.

They both let out a relaxed sigh and then looked at each other longingly.

"But you're right I haven't been paying enough attention to you tonight." He says and rubs his thumb along the back of her hand and the sparkling diamond of her ring.

"Clearly. If you had been you would have noticed what's missing right now." Allura says and walks her fingers up his arms.

"Missing?" Keith asks.

He looks at her face and doesn't see anything different. She had her earrings on, lipstick, he went down the list and Allura licked her lower lip then sat up straight and straightened out her dress an arched her back to stretch and present more of her chest to Keith. His eyes widened when he saw what she was talking about.

"No bra." He mouths and she shakes her head no.

She giggled when she saw his face flush.

"Wait does that mean uh..." He looks down to below the table and back up at her face.

She crossed her legs and smirked at him, giving him a seductive gaze with her crystal blue eyes.

"Shit." He mutters under his breath and shifts in his seat.

She giggled and played with her hair.

Keith let out a short laugh and ran his hands through his bangs and let out a low whistle.

"Damn 'Lura...You definitely have my attention now." He says and his gaze shifts to her chest. "Maybe uh...we could skip dinner and head straight to dessert in my shack." He suggests in a low tone.

"Nuh uh." She says and pulls on his wrist. "You are staying right there young man. This is Hunk's restaurant. We can't just skip out on him."

"Yeah you're probably right." Keith sighs. "But I forgot something in the Black Lion...want to come with me to get it once we order?" He winks.

Allura rolls her eyes and smiles.

"I suppose so..." She winks and Keith smirks as the waiter comes to take their order.

Keira smiled and clapped as the mice preformed a show for her while Pidge and Lance ate dinner and fed Keira hers.

"Alright Keira, here comes the lion." Lance says and the toddler's mouth opens and she accepts the spoonful of baby food.

He passes the spoon to Pidge and she does the same thing and Keira eats it with no problem.

"She's so well behaved." Pidge notices. "I wonder why Keith and Allura are so exhausted. This has been easy so far."

She hears a pinging noise on her belt and sees a notification set for Keira's bedtime.

"Well time to put this little one to bed." Pidge says and scoops her up and carries her over to the crib.

Pidge started to rock her to sleep and hummed a lullaby. Lance came up behind her and hummed along as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pidge relaxed in his hold and soon enough Keira was asleep. They placed her in the crib and tucked her in, dimming the lights in the room so she could sleep. Then they left.

"Well now what do we do?" Pidge asks.

"Video games?" Lance suggests.

"Hell yeah!" Pidge answers and the two of them run off to their quarters.

However...they forgot to lock the gate on the princess's crib. So now a curious infant was crawling out of the automatic opening nursery door and down the hall.

"I'm surprised we haven't heard anything from Pidge and Lance." Keith says as he twirls his spaghetti.

"Yes." Allura agrees. "But I'm sure that's a good thing. That must mean they have everything under control."

Keith nods in agreement but still looks at his phone and his brow creases with worry.

"I think I might still call them. Just to see how things are going." Keith says and picks up his phone.

Pidge paused the video game.

"I'm gonna go check on Keira." She says and stands up to go check on her.

"Alright, hurry back. We're almost at the final boss." Lance says.

He jumps up when he hears Pidge scream and he ran down the hall towards the nursery.

"Pidge what's-" He gasps when he sees the crib gate is down and her blanket is on the floor.

"She escaped!" Pidge squeaked in fear.

"Oh my God..." Lance says and his face pales.

"What are we gonna do!?" Pidge yells.

"Okay just calm down pigeon." Lance says and holds his wife's arms. "Let's just think rationally..."

"RATIONAL!?" Pidge exclaims. "Lance the baby is missing! She could be anywhere!"

"Yeah but we have time to find her." Lance says. "We've just got to look at some security footage and see where she could be. Keith and Allura are going to be gone all night we've got time."

His face falls when he hears a ping in his pocket.

"Crap..." He says when he sees the caller ID.

"We're dead." Pidge squeaks.

"No we're not!" Lance says. "Just act natural! We'll be fine!"

"Hey guys." Lance greets and waves to Keith and Allura.

They both smile at the couple and wave back.

"Hello Lance, how are things going with Keira?" Allura asks.

"Things are going great!" Pidge lies and gives them a thumbs up.

"Oh that's great!" Allura says. "I was worried she might have given you some trouble. But I'm relieved to hear that she's behaved for you."

"Oh yeah she's great!" Lance says. "We changed her diaper, played some games, fed her and then she went right to sleep."

"Oh she's asleep now?" Keith asks. "Can we see her?"

"Uh..." They both look at the empty crib then give the parents sheepish smiles.

"Are you sure you want to? She is asleep after all..." Lance says.

"Lance. We want to see our daughter..." Keith says and frowns, starting to get suspicious.

Lance laughed and so did Pidge, both of them tugging on their shirt collars.

"Well I uh...you see, the thing is-" Lance starts.

"LONCE!" Allura exclaims. "If you have misplaced my daughter so help me I will-"

"Shh. Shh." Keith soothes his wife and rubs her arms. "Calm down."

"Thank you Keith." Lance says.

"Because I'm going to be the one to rip him apart!" He says and his eyes go Galra and Lance yelps.

Pidge and Lance hear the sound of clattering dishes and a baby's giggle down the hall.

"Enjoy your date!" Pidge says and quickly ends the call.

"We need to get back." Keith and Allura say and get up to go.

"Keira!" Pidge yells as she runs into the kitchen.

She looked around but there was no sign of a baby anywhere. Then she saw her crawl out of a cabinet.

"Oh thank God-" Pidge kneels down to pick up the baby but then she disappears. "Huh?"

She turned around when she noticed Kosmo appear on the counter top with Keira riding his back. Keira giggled and he teleported again.

"Catch that wolf!" Lance exclaims and they both run out into the hall to find him.

Keith and Allura rushed back to the ATLAS, worried for their daughter's safety. They went to the paladins' quarters and noticed a light on in the nursery. They ran inside and stopped in their tracks when they saw Lance and Pidge gently rocking her to sleep.

"Oh hey." Pidge says. "You guys came back early."

Keith and Allura looked confused.

"Yeah. Why'd you cut date night short?" Lance asks.

"We thought our daughter was missing..." Allura says.

"Well she's right here." Pidge says. "So clearly she's not."

Keith went over to the blanket burrito in Pidge's arms and pulled them back and came face to face with the crystal blue eyes of his daughter. She gave him a gummy smile and babbled to him. Holding out her arms for her father.

He smiled and took her back from Pidge, holding her upright against his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank goodness." Keith sighs in relief.

"Yes, thank the Ancients." Allura says and goes over and strokes her daughter's head. "We're sorry we doubted you."

"Yeah. I owe you an apology Lance. You are responsible enough for a kid. And responsible enough to take care of ours, should we need you to." Keith says.

"Thanks man." Lance says.

"Well I guess me and Lance will get going then." Pidge says and links her arm through her husband's and they stroll out the door.

"Yeah. Now it's time for us to make a baby of our own." Lance says a little too confidently.

Pidge gasped and her face turned red so she kicked him in the shin. She tugged him out of the nursery and down the hall to the lounge to clean up the huge mess that they made jumping on couches, chairs and tables to catch Keith's wolf and baby.

"They'll be fantastic parents." Allura says and links her arm through her husband's and holds his bicep. "I hope they have children soon. Perhaps they can become close friends with Keira?"

Keith smiled and looked at his daughter who had fallen asleep.

"I think that sounds perfect." He says and kisses his daughter's forehead and his wife's lips.

 **A/N:** And that's it until after S8! Haha pray for Kallura and Plance y'all


	50. The One I Love (Valentine's Day)

p data-p-id="20869e6941153faf34dad3744df6a530"Allura smiled as she watched the breeze blow by as she sat in the juniberry fields. The flowers all shook in the wind and blew a few petals off of the flowers, getting caught in Allura's hair that was braided behind her, as per the Blade of Marmora's style. /p  
p data-p-id="5a159c12544098ded17fabd9243f32a4"It had been almost a year now since she came back to life after the lions sacrificed their physical form to return her to hers and she woke up in Blue's cave in Keith's arms. She closed her eyes and thought about how safe and warm she felt in his embrace when she first awoke, and how warm and safe she felt every time they embraced afterwards. /p  
p data-p-id="86e153bf0ae801745843728804a5aa25"She picked another flower from the field, but instead of placing it in one of the bouquets she was making to give to some of the Altean orphans for a holiday that was today. Keith had called it Valentine's Day. It was a day to celebrate love. Love. She looked at the flower in her hand and smiled. She had had two loves before she died. Both of them different, but both of them helped her learn more about herself. So when she was reborn, she knew exactly what she wanted in the person she would give her heart to. /p  
p data-p-id="dae2af9a0f7deb42c870dc035e91fb64"She wanted someone who saw her as an equal. Someone who would care for her and protect her, value her for the person she was and not just her status or the idea of dating her. Someone who cared for her people as much as she did, and would continue to care for them and the rest of the universe even if they wouldn't have her heart in return. She clutched the fabric of her senior blade uniform briefly before releasing it. This outfit reminded her of the man that fit that description. /p  
p data-p-id="dc34c5eadda36e6ad6dc2e264cd6aadc"She looked at her flower again. She knew that Keith loved her. She could tell in the way he had always cared for her from the moment she met him. He always spoke so softly to her. How could she have not known of his affections back then. And within this past year he had been so attentive to her during her recovery. Of course the other paladins paid their visits as well but they were all very busy with their new careers and relationships. Allura was surprised at how relieved and happy she was that Lance had moved on and had been dating Pidge for awhile now before her return. She had loved Lance once and she barely felt any time pass for her between her death and revival, even though it had been five years. And within the past month she had discovered why...because her love for Lance wasn't true. Those feelings were those that she convinced herself she had to mend her heart after what happened with Lotor. It wasn't true love. But what she felt for Keith was. /p  
p data-p-id="1d149c2fae1e3a71b8e84788e7e31a45"Even though they occasionally disagreed, on most everything else they had always seen each other eye to eye. They were both leaders, and they were each other's support. She could always count on Keith to support her. And now she could count on his love as well. /p  
p data-p-id="183fe4d9a5062736781c0ae8e77bb944"She chuckled to herself as she plucked a petal off of the stem of her flower. /p  
p data-p-id="6800f9b26bfed1b81a7f1fcdcca9268a""He loves me." She says. "He loves me not." She picks off another petal. /p  
p data-p-id="d3663bcea921ab8bb0a0aefb4300bcde""He loves-" the breeze blew the petal off of the stem./p  
p data-p-id="56309d72607135d0a223a14144bac438"She quickly followed it's path then gasped when she saw it land on Kosmo's snout. /p  
p data-p-id="682fca5691508a4ce10ecf39d8ac5a38"He had teleported in front of her, holding a box of chocolates in his mouth that said in white cursive letters:/p  
p data-p-id="375ad6b3e2cce9b98cffb6dc6902a2e9"Will you be my valentine?/p  
p data-p-id="a107cfa5d1ff7912b9b06cb4442b4ab0"He wagged his tail and looked at her. Her heart warmed from this sweet gesture. He loves me... She thought to herself. /p  
p data-p-id="9ecaddc4420fc17cd51a018240b83daa""Oh Kosmo..." She says and accepts the candy from him. "How sweet...of course I'll be emyour/em Valentine." She coos and scratches that special spot behind his ear that makes his leg shake. /p  
p data-p-id="cbc473222f93c22598c6309f094e5a45""What?!" She hears Keith exclaim as he pops up from behind a bush. /p  
p data-p-id="648cc475bd1297b4121ad6995778592b"She laughed from his reaction and then Keith blushed when he realized.../p  
p data-p-id="7d1ff6db8a64706db75f06164a0ee589""Oh, you were just joking weren't you?" He says and scratches the back of his neck. /p  
p data-p-id="724acca55ed571dba5cf749189e6c95e""We still need to work on your understanding of sarcasm darling." She notes as Keith makes his way towards her and his wolf. /p  
p data-p-id="1295d6211afa1c78bb8fbea5fb27aba9""I suppose so." He says and kneels on the ground next to her. /p  
p data-p-id="f4e59dca19a574b1349dbb4fea2421a7"He withdrew a bouquet of juniberries of his own from behind him. Except these looked different than the normal flower. Allura gasped from the sight. /p  
p data-p-id="eb25a6fb5084beb9ed7b3507d18050dc""Oh Keith...they're beautiful." Allura says and takes them from her. "How did you get them to be this color?" /p  
p data-p-id="4dcc0d22332c3addcfa95ed3d7487b20""I had Colleen engineer the petals to be blue and the stem to be pink. I modeled them after your eyes..." He says./p  
p data-p-id="cbfe84e703debcc9828d3f1c1d4b0315"Tears sprung from her eyes and she gasped when she heard that. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He smiled and hugged her back. /p  
p data-p-id="23e9b24833006813c59f4cd820f2cd2d""Keith you know you didn't have to go to all of this trouble for me?" Allura says./p  
p data-p-id="b055168b17ce60bf87a61d3842791bca""What are you talking about?" Keith asks. "Of course I do! You're the most important person I have in my life."/p  
p data-p-id="57840d73a253c4076e7558fcac9cfedb"Kosmo whined behind Keith and he smiled at his wolf. /p  
p data-p-id="b2d2e5eb79dff5ae05cbaf94a50a11b7""Aside from you." Keith says. /p  
p data-p-id="fb952cabb6ac73eb29b21273bedb6bd9"Kosmo sneezes as an acceptance of his apology and flips onto his back to roll around in the flowers and Keith turned his gaze back to Allura./p  
p data-p-id="4cce134faf8b53917ba76a347ca28cdd""Without you I would have never accepted myself and I'd never be the man I am now. You gave me my happiness Allura, you helped me discover the greatness in my heart when it filled with love for you. You're a Goddess, my Goddess, and every day I see you it takes my breath away that you're here with me and that you chose me to hold your heart, and I'll spend my whole life working to be worthy of that honor." Keith says. /p  
p data-p-id="1d5028ff07062430140191c607353624"Allura kissed him immediately after he stopped talking. /p  
p data-p-id="c3efd2532b5dc1cfe3eb302ff522542e""I love you Keith." She breathed as they broke for air. /p  
p data-p-id="201041f34af59942be8fa2ef05673ad8""I love you Allura." Keith says and kisses her back. /p  
p data-p-id="ff47d53f84138877d73640f64071e7a0"They kissed each other in the field for what seemed like ages. Holding each other in their arms, both of them in their matching blade uniforms. Allura had pulled Keith's hair loose from it's ponytail, wanting to run her fingers through his longer hair that he had acquired in her absence. /p  
p data-p-id="e47d196a992b708f63cb2ff9f659654a"But before things could get too heated a vibration on Keith's belt went off and he sighed. /p  
p data-p-id="7ef51da3806aa1879ce11cbf9a35b242""As much as I'd love to stay here all day kissing you, we do need to go give the orphans their valentines." Keith says and stands up. /p  
p data-p-id="5578eb9ba3ca6ccc6b07d916e78adca2""Yes that does take priority." Allura agrees as Keith helps her up. /p  
p data-p-id="bfc43919b16650fb23e4ef3cdb7dddf0"They both picked up the bouquets together and began to leave the field. /p  
p data-p-id="df66b0977fd6d8c4d5442e421dd80e7b""You've really taken a liking to running the blades with me haven't you?" Keith asks. /p  
p data-p-id="dee209001c846aeeb1609156ecf470e4""Yes. I think it rather suits me." Allura says./p  
p data-p-id="2cc087fab269273e2a840562668cbb27""The suit does look good on you." Keith notes and she chuckles./p  
p data-p-id="ad8104a3cd91712567e1387c9a62151c""Thank you. Perhaps tonight I'll let you take it off of me." She teases and winks. /p  
p data-p-id="551ef14dfe5b865eb4f13d89f9e85b6f"Keith stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide and his face slowly turning red. Allura giggled and put two fingers in her mouth and whistled for Kosmo to take them both to the orphanage. /p 


	51. Kallura Family Campfire

"These sugary balls of fluff are the most divine things I've ever tasted!" Allura squealed as she happily munched on the candy.

"Really?" Keith asked as he roasted his candy over the fire. "You've had the best chefs in Altea cook for you your entire life and then you got to have Hunk's cooking. But these marshmallows are the best things you've ever had?"

"Yes." Allura says proudly. "I'll have to bring as many bags as possible back to Altea with us."

"Mommy I wanna try." A little toddler sitting in Allura's lap asked, her tiny hands reaching up and grabbing, helping to signal that she wanted a sweet.

"Of course you can my little juniberry." Allura says and reaches into the bag and hands a marshmallow to her daughter. "Now don't eat too many of them. Having too many sweets isn't good for you."

"Says the woman who already went through an entire bag of-OW!" Keith yelped as he got hit in the head with a box of graham crackers.

Their daughter laughed and pointed at her father as he rubbed his head. The Altean royal family was having a vacation at Keith's old shack in the desert on Earth and he made a campfire outside for them to enjoy and teach his wife and daughter how to make s'mores.

"Should we be concerned that she enjoys seeing you attack me?" Keith asks.

"I don't think so." Allura says as she strokes one of her daughter's pig tails as she happily munches on a marshmallow. "She knows that I meant it out of love."

She reached out and held her husband's hand.

"Yeah, sure you did." Keith says and smirks.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and turned to her and placed a kiss on her lips instead. They continued to kiss for a few ticks until they heard their daughter speak.

"Fire!" She shouted and pointed.

"Yes my little juniberry. Your father set up this fire to keep us warm and to cook those tasty swamp candies!" Allura cooed.

"Allura just because they're called "marsh"mallows doesn't mean that they grow in a marsh." Keith explains.

"Daddy has fire!" She shouted again.

Keith frowned then looked at the marshmallow he was roasting then saw it was on fire.

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed and blew it out.

He looked at his wife and gave her a sheepish smile as he held his black marshmallow.

"Yep. Completely charred. Just how my little princess likes 'em." Keith chuckled and booped her nose.

"No that looks yucky!" Keira laughs. "But daddy likes them right?"

"Yep. Daddy loves them." Keith sighs and looks at the ruined candy.

"Darling you aren't really going to eat that are you?" Allura asks.

"Do it!" Keira cheers.

"You know I can't say no to my girls." Keith says and opens his mouth and Allura winces as she watches him take the marshmallow into his mouth.

He bit into it and chewed. Then swallowed.

"It doesn't taste bad?" Allura asks.

"Not really." Keith says. "I've tasted worse. After my dad died I was living alone until child services found me. I lived off of rats that snuck into my shack that I killed with my mom's knife."

"You ate rats?" Allura asks.

"Yep." Keith says. "They don't taste too bad if you roast 'em right."

He turned around and glared at the mice that were trying to sneak into the chocolate bag. They squeaked in fear and ran over to Allura and Keira and hid in their blanket. He smirked then took another marshmallow out of the bag and tossed it to Kosmo who caught it in his mouth and chewed it happily.

"Daddy will you teach me how to kill rats?" Keira asks.

"Sure princess." Keith says and grabs one of the mice and pulls out his knife.

"Keith!" Allura exclaims.

"I'm just kidding!" Keith says and looks at Plachu. "Unless you keep crawling into my mouth while I'm sleeping." He growls.

Plachu growls back at him and the two of them have a growling contest while Keira laughed at them.

"Does daddy hate the mice because he had to eat rats?" Keira asks.

"Maybe. But I think the more likely reason is that he doesn't like how they crawl into his mouth to keep him from snoring so loudly while we're trying to sleep. " Allura tells her daughter.

"Oh. That makes sense." Keira says.

Suddenly Kosmo stood up and started barking at the tree that was in the backyard. Keith let Plachu go and had his knife ready in case someone dangerous had come that would threaten his family. But he only saw fireflies in the trees.

"Are they what you're barking at buddy?" Keith asks.

Kosmo turned and gave him a look that said yes. Keith let out a sigh of relief and sheathed his knife behind him.

"Daddy look at how pretty they are!" Keira exclaimed and stood in her mother's lap to point at them.

"Yeah, they are beautiful aren't they?" Keith says and looks down at his wife and daughter fondly.

Kosmo ran over to the tree and tried to catch them in his mouth.

"No Kosmo don't eat them!" Keira exclaimed and ran over to the wolf, the mice scampering along in the sand with her.

"I'm normally not very fond of bugs you know." Allura says. "But the way those insects light up is beautiful."

"They light up to find love." Keith explains.

"Then perhaps that's why I glow whenever you're around me." Allura suggests.

"Maybe so." Keith says and kneels down next to her. "That would explain how my life got so much brighter when you came into it."

Allura laughed and cupped his face, bringing him into a deep kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy, look I caught one!" Keira exclaimed happily, holding a bug in her closed fists.

"That's wonderful darling!" Allura calls to her.

Keira opened her hands and the bug flew out and landed on her nose and lit up. She squealed in laughter and Keith took his wife's hand and they went to join her under the tree catching fireflies like Keith and his dad used to do when he was a kid. But now he was doing that with a family of his own, and he and Allura agreed that when they were together with their daughter, they were the happiest they had ever been.


End file.
